Dystopia
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: La Guerre Sainte touche à sa fin, les Chevaliers de Bronze ont rejoint les Enfers pour terrasser Hadès et libérer Athéna. Les guerriers restés en arrière pour défendre le Sanctuaire sont confiants et attendent leur retour. Puis, tout bascule. Une nouvelle génération devra reprendre le flambeau et continuer la lutte, plus décisive que jamais. (canon divergence, OCs)
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :D

Hé non, je ne suis pas (encore) morte! Je m'excuse pour mon manque d'activité: le mémoire et les cours me prennent tout mon temps ou presque -_- Mais j'espère que ce prologue me fera pardonner ^^ Comme certains le savent déjà, cette nouvelle fic (qui me tient énormément à coeur) est un nouveau grand projet sur lequel je travaille depuis un peu plus d'un an (plans, fiches de personnages, rédaction,...). Beaucoup de travail, beaucoup d'OCs (dont une ici que certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être déjà ;)), beaucoup de préparation et d'investissement,... Alors voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous motivera autant qu'elle me motive :')

Je tiens à remercier GueparddeFeu (allez voir son DA si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, c'est une pure merveille *^*) pour sa première lecture, ses conseils et ses encouragements! Merci aussi à XxMiharu, Heleonora, Aquarius-no-Camus, Suzalulufan et Oce-chii pour leur gentillesse, leur attention et leur écoute! Keur sur vous! 3

Sur ce, vous connaissez la chanson!

Enjoy!

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur la Grèce et sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, désormais dépourvu de ses principaux guerriers. Les temples du zodiaque étaient vides depuis déjà plusieurs heures, même Athéna et les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient disparu, partis pour les Enfers pour détrôner Hadès. Et le soleil brillait malgré tout. Ou plutôt, aurait pu briller si l'énorme planète sombre ne le couvrait pas presque entièrement. On aurait pu penser à une éclipse normale, le commun des mortels ne se rendait sans doute compte de rien. Mais eux, Chevaliers restés au Sanctuaire en attendant le retour des Bronzes et de leur Déesse, eux sentaient l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait de cet événement.

Le coeur battant malgré son attitude détachée et assurée, Marine de l'Aigle passa machinalement les mains sur ses bras pour refouler le frisson glacé qui était remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait.

Peut-être était-ce la difficulté avec laquelle elle percevait le cosmos d'Aiolia, lui qui avait disparu pendant une longue seconde, longue seconde pendant laquelle elle avait retenu son souffle avec horreur. Puis, quand enfin le cosmos de son compagnon était ré-apparut, bien que très faible et distant, elle avait dû lutter pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir rassuré. Après tout, elle était l'ainée des Chevaliers restés présents, elle devait montrer l'exemple.

Parmi les Chevaliers d'Argent encore présents, elle savait qu'elle pouvait particulièrement compter sur Shaina (adversaire devenue amie au fil du temps) ainsi que sur Ariane, le Chevalier de l'Aurore. Bien que légèrement plus jeunes qu'elle, Marine savait que ces deux jeunes femmes pouvaient s'avérer indispensables sur un champ de bataille. Shaina avait prouvé sa valeur de nombreuses fois (plus qu'elle ne pouvait les compter), et Ariane, bien que d'un naturel relativement pacifique, était capable de se montrer redoutable quand il s'agissait de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait ainsi que sa Déesse.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien?

La jeune femme rousse se mordilla la lèvre et répondit distraitement à la question inquiète de Kiki, assis juste devant elle, sans quitter l'éclipse des yeux:

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère.

L'enfant passa une main dans sa nuque en relevant la tête, anxieux de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son maitre. Comme pour le rassurer, Ariane lança:

-Ne t'en fais pas Kiki, tout ira bien.

-Ne lui dis pas ça, on ne peut pas en être certaines.

Grommela Shaina en croisant résolument les bras, plus inquiète elle-même qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir. Après tout, toutes trois (et Kiki aussi, au fond) avaient l'esprit dirigé vers un homme qui devait se battre aux Enfers en ce moment même. Marine pensait à Aiolia en priorité (bien que le sort de Seiya l'inquiétait également), les pensées de Shaina étaient orientées vers Seiya, et Ariane se concentrait pour suivre de loin le cosmos de Milo. Peu de gens au Sanctuaire étaient au courant de leurs relations: en tant que femmes Chevaliers, elles se devaient d'être aussi secrètes que possible concernant leur vie sentimentale, dévoilant uniquement leurs visages aux hommes de leurs vies. Mais entre elles, elles savaient. Elles savaient que l'amour et l'attachement avaient fait leur nid dans leurs coeurs endurcis. Qu'elles pouvaient être humaines et ne pas réprimer leurs sentiments.

La gorge nouée par l'appréhension, Ariane déglutit difficilement et s'appuya distraitement contre une colonne, plus angoissée que frustrée de devoir rester sur place plutôt que de se battre à son tour. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps, son compagnon et elle, à avancer l'un vers l'autre, à combler le vide dans le coeur de l'autre, à se guérir l'un l'autre, à accepter leurs sentiments et à s'ouvrir à l'autre. Mais enfin ils s'étaient trouvés, avaient arrêté de se chercher, de se perdre, de se retrouver pour mieux se perdre de vue. Enfin ils avaient formé un couple, enfin ils avaient trouvé un équilibre et une union. Enfin ils s'étaient trouvés. Enfin ils s'étaient aimés sans peur.

Et c'était pourquoi elle avait d'autant plus peur. C'était pour ça qu'elle était d'autant plus en colère contre elle-même que contre les ordres leur disant de surveiller le Sanctuaire en attendant leur retour. Ariane était furieuse contre elle-même d'être aussi « faible », aussi attachée à lui. Et en même temps, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait pu le repousser. C'était comme une évidence, une certitude. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait su. Et après en avoir parlé une ou deux fois avec ses soeurs d'armes, elle avait été incroyablement soulagée: elle n'était pas la seule. Elle pouvait être femme, humaine et Chevalier à la fois.

-_Pitié, Athéna, faites en sorte qu'il me revienne._

Songea-t-elle égoïstement, certaine que, de leur côté, Shaina et Marine faisaient de même. La jeune femme se secoua mentalement: ils allaient revenir. Ils allaient revenir et Milo serait de nouveau à ses côtés. Il allait revenir triomphant et ils pourraient enfin… Oui, qui savait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient décidés à essayer, à franchir le cap, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et il n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé. Parfois elle se surprenait à imaginer leur vie plus tard, à rêver à leurs enfants, à leur vie de famille, aux rires de clochettes des petits aux boucles bleutées, au visage lumineux de…

Personne ne le remarqua derrière son masque, mais Ariane pâlit brusquement et sa vue fut parsemée de points verts tant le choc fut violent. Si bien qu'elle eut le souffle coupé pendant une longue seconde et qu'elle dut s'appuyer sur la colonne pour ne pas s'effondrer. Au même moment, preuve que ce qu'elle venait de ressentir était terriblement vrai, Marine porta soudain la main à sa poitrine en poussant un grognement étouffé. Debout à ses côtés, Shaina s'empressa de la soutenir d'un bras rendu raide par l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre:

-Marine, est-ce que tout va bien?!

Son ton faussement détendu et réprobateur masquait mal son inquiétude: jamais elle n'avait vu l'Aigle trébucher, jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de presque choc. Qu'avait-elle senti? Qu'avait-elle vu? Comme pour répondre à ses questions muettes, un hoquet douloureux la fit se retourner à demi vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui était adossée à une colonne de marbre. Les sourcils froncés (bien que personne ne puisse le voir au vu de son masque) Shaina l'interpella:

-Ariane, que se passe-t-il, bon sang?!

Presque pliée en deux sous le coup d'une douleur dont Shaina craignait de comprendre la cause, le Chevalier de l'Aurore haleta difficilement, d'une voix rendue rauque par le choc:

-Ils… Ils sont…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas terminer, elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce sentiment de vide soudain qui venait de se faire dans son coeur. Elle refusait d'accepter ce coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, comme si une partie d'elle venait de lui être arrachée. C'était faux, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver. Si bien que ce fut Kiki qui souffla d'une voix absente, les yeux rivés sur l'éclipse:

-Partis…

Alors qu'elle se serait attendue à fondre en larmes, Ariane se rendit compte que ses yeux restaient complètement secs. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tant elle était serrée, son coeur battait la chamade, mais elle ne pleura pas, ne versa pas une seule larme. Après tout… Oui, c'était impossible. Elle devait avoir mal interprété cette douleur, ce choc, cette séparation, cette déchirure. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Il ne pouvait pas être… Non, elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter, c'était impossible! Mais comme pour briser cet ultime espoir, celui que Marine et Kiki nourrissaient secrètement, douze éclairs dorés jaillirent dans le ciel et se séparèrent pour atterrir chacun sur un temple, accompagné d'une dernière once de cosmos de leurs porteurs.

Bouche-bée, réalisant quelle perte ils venaient de subir, Shaina souffla:

-Les armures d'Or… Sont revenues au Sanctuaire…

Elle jeta un regard horrifié vers Marine, incapable d'imaginer la douleur que ses soeurs d'armes devaient ressentir. Le regard vide, le coeur battant tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, la jeune femme rousse s'appuya du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre l'épaule de son amie et haleta, aussi calmement que possible, aussi neutre et forte qu'elle pouvait:

-Ils se sont sacrifiés pour remporter cette Guerre Sainte. Nous devons rester à notre poste et s'assurer que ça n'aura pas été vain.

Marine n'avait jamais été aussi ravie de porter un masque, de pouvoir laisser rouler une simple larme sur sa joue sans que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, de s'effondrer maintenant: elle était leur aînée, elle devait d'abord les guider vers la victoire, puis, plus tard, demain peut-être, elle pleurerait la mort des Golds… Celle d'Aiolia, Aiolia qui n'avait pu se remettre de la mort de son frère qu'au prix de nombreuses années, de discussions, de rapprochements lents mais certains,… Toute sa vie était en train de s'effondrer, tous ces moments passés avec lui, ce moment où il avait simplement pris sa main dans la sienne, sans dire un mot. Et elle avait serré la sienne en retour, le coeur battant et le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout était fini, partait en fumée devant elle. Aiolia ne reviendrait pas, ne passerait plus jamais l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, ne la serrerait plus jamais contre lui,… Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire, n'entendrait plus jamais son rire, ne sentirait plus son coeur battre contre sa joue,… Malgré elle, un hoquet lui échappa mais elle se redressa et repoussa Shaina, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. Le coeur serré, elle jeta un regard vers Ariane, leur cadette, qui devait elle aussi souffrir de sa perte.

Toujours appuyée contre la colonne de marbre, la tête tournée vers le haut du Sanctuaire, sans doute vers le huitième temple, la jeune femme blonde était complètement immobile et silencieuse, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, à réaliser que son compagnon ne reviendrait jamais. Marine se détourna, incapable de lui offrir des paroles de réconfort, consciente qu'elle même n'en voulait pas. Incapable aussi de lui permettre de s'isoler quelques minutes pour pleurer la mort de Milo. Incapable de leur permettre d'être femmes, humaines avant d'avoir remporté cette Guerre. Elles devaient d'abord être Chevaliers et veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Défendre l'héritage de leur compagnons tombés au combat.

Elles pleureraient plus tard. Maintenant, il fallait se battre.

Inconscients de leurs troubles personnels, les autres Chevaliers présents se tournèrent vers Marine, les visages allant du livide au vert comme ils se rendaient compte qu'ils venaient de perdre leur douze meilleurs atouts, leur douze meilleurs guerriers dans cette Guerre. Comprenant petit à petit qu'une défaite était envisageable… Croisant le regard effaré de l'un d'entre eux, Marine se gifla mentalement et se força à faire un pas en avant, à parler d'une voix aussi forte et naturelle que possible:

-Amis, les douze Chevaliers d'Or se sont sacrifiés pour ouvrir la voie à Seiya et aux autres. Nous devons leur faire honneur et protéger le Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce que la Guerre soit terminée et que la Déesse Athéna soit de retour. (Elle sentit que sa gorge se serrait et que sa voix se fêlait) C'est notre devoir: ne craignez rien et restez sur vos positions.

Se secouant le premier, Jabu claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre en s'exclamant avec un faux enthousiasme:

-Marine a raison! On doit rester concentrés et protéger le Sanctuaire pour Madame Saori!

Reconnaissante malgré tout, Marine fit un pas en arrière et s'empêcha de s'assoir, de craquer, consciente que tous les regards étaient encore dirigés vers elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et put presque croiser celui, légèrement inquiet, de Shaina,… Avant de poser les yeux sur le petit garçon roux debout derrière elle, le menton tremblant et les yeux remplis de larmes:

-Maître Mû ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas?

La gorge serrée, Marine fut incapable de lui répondre, seulement de baisser la tête et de serrer les poings. Kiki hoqueta et porta les mains à son visage pour essuyer les premières larmes, celles qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Même si elle l'avait voulu, Marine n'aurait pas pu le serrer contre elle, car elle savait que si elle craquait maintenant, c'en serait fini. Elle fut presque reconnaissante qu'Ariane se dirige à grands pas vers le garçon pour s'accroupir et le serrer contre elle, sans dire un mot, sans avoir l'air de verser une larme.

Kiki se jeta à son cou et fondit en larmes désespérées, hoquetant le nom de son maître, son frère, son père, son ami, son monde, sans parvenir à se calmer. Ariane se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de souffler, la voix légèrement rauque:

-Je suis désolée, Kiki…

-Je veux… Je veux qu'il revienne! (Sanglota-t-il dans sa gorge, la noyant de larmes et de chagrin) Je veux mon maître! Je veux qu'il… Qu'il soit là!

-Je sais, je sais…

Kiki se dégagea soudain et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le premier temple avant de se téléporter. Abasourdie, assommée par la douleur, Ariane sursauta quand Shaina gronda:

-Bien joué championne, tu as vraiment arrangé les choses!

-Je voulais bien faire, ce n'est qu'un enfant et il vient de perdre la personne la plus importante de…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle se tut, incapable de continuer, réalisant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait que c'était fini. Que son stupide rêve idyllique et utopique d'une vie parfaite avec son compagnon venait de voler en éclat. Quelle idiote elle avait été! Quelle idiote elle avait été de s'attacher à ce point, au point d'avoir l'impression qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la mort de Milo. Stupide au point qu'elle se moquait presque du destin de la Terre, de l'issue de cette Guerre. Elle voulait juste être seule, prendre le temps de réaliser,…

-Il n'est pas le seul, et tu n'as clairement pas amélioré la situation!

-Tu peux parler, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher.

Feula Ariane en serrant le poing à son tour. Elle put presque imaginer le visage de Shaina se tordre sous le coup de la colère quand elle gronda:

-Attention, Ariane, ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin-là.

-Ca suffit vous deux. (Marine s'interposa en plaçant un bras devant Shaina) Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous disputer, pas maintenant. Nous devons absolument nous serrer les coudes, pas semer la discorde.

Shaina poussa un grognement frustré mais ne répliqua pas, consciente des efforts que Marine devait faire pour rester aussi forte et directive. La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête et souffla, un ton plus bas:

-Va le chercher, Ariane: nous devons rester ensemble.

Le Chevalier de l'Aurore resta silencieuse une demi seconde avant de répondre d'un léger mouvement de la tête et de se détourner, gravissant les marches du Sanctuaire pour rejoindre le premier temple au plus vite. Comme Marine se détournait, Shaina calqua ses pas sur les siens en demandant doucement, comme pour être sûre que personne ne l'entendrait:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

-Nous allons rester sur nos positions et nous tenir prêts à défendre le Sanctuaire. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.

La voix de Marine tremblait à peine, si bien que pendant un instant, le Serpentaire crut que la mort d'Aiolia ne l'avait peut-être pas autant affectée qu'elle le croyait. Mais le léger tremblement de ses épaules, la manière dont ses genoux flageolaient, lui firent bien comprendre à quel point son amie devait souffrir. Egoïstement, elle espéra que rien n'arriverait à Seiya, qu'avec les sacrifices des Chevaliers d'Or, aucun Bronze n'aurait à perdre la vie. Qu'il reviendrait et réaliserait peut-être ses sentiments pour elle…

Shaina hésita à poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule frémissante de Marine mais elle se retint et la précéda:

-Nous n'aurons pas à nous battre: nous allons remporter cette Guerre et le Sanctuaire restera intact.

La réponse de Marine fut si basse qu'elle ne l'entendit pas:

-Je l'espère…

Les marches semblaient encore plus interminables que jamais. Ariane avait l'impression que dès qu'elle faisait un pas, le temple du Bélier s'éloignait d'elle, comme si elle était indigne d'approcher les douze Maisons du Zodiaque avec de tels sentiments éteints. Hagarde, assommée par le choc, elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle rêvait, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Que tous seraient encore en vie… Que le sourire de Milo la rassurerait… La douleur fut soudain tellement forte qu'elle crut qu'elle allait devoir s'arrêter pour éviter de défaillir et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un sanglot. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, elle porta la main droite au bas de son masque, comme pour cacher le tremblement honteux de ses lèvres aux yeux du monde.

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant! Sincèrement, Ariane crut qu'elle allait craquer: sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle peinait à respirer, son coeur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression que si elle retenait ses larmes plus longtemps, elle allait finir par exploser de chagrin. Mais elle se gifla mentalement, s'empêcha de craquer:

-_Pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand tout sera fini. Mais pas maintenant._

Elle devait rester forte, Chevalier avant femme. Et plus tard, quand elle serait enfin seule dans ses appartements, alors seulement elle prendrait le temps de pleurer la disparition de son compagnon. Ariane redressa la tête, refoula ses larmes et son chagrin et reprit son ascension: elle devait rester digne, montrer l'exemple aux Chevaliers plus jeunes qu'elle… Et commencer par ramener Kiki auprès d'eux sans l'effrayer. Sans le peiner plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Respirer, se concentrer, mettre sa douleur de côté pour l'instant.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de retrouver le petit garçon, roulé en boule sur le lit de son mentor, les épaules secouées de lourds sanglots qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Une légère grimace ennuyée sur le visage, Ariane leva le poing et frappa doucement à la porte, comme si de rien n'était, comme pour montrer au garçon que personne ne lui en voulait:

-Je peux entrer?

Kiki se redressa vivement et, comme il faisait mine de se lever pour lui échapper de nouveau, la jeune femme leva les mains:

-Attends, ne pars pas. Je suis juste venue te parler.

-Je veux pas parler, je veux… (Un hoquet l'empêcha de finir sa phrase d'une traite) Je veux maître Mû…

-Je sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens. (Soupira Ariane en faisant un pas en avant, puis quand elle fut assez près du lit, elle le désigna de la main) Je peux m'assoir avec toi?

Une longue seconde d'hésitation empêcha Kiki de répondre immédiatement, puis il renifla et hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres tremblantes mais contenant bravement ses larmes. Ariane s'assit délicatement, aussi paisiblement que possible malgré son coeur serré face à la douleur du petit garçon. Elle poussa un léger soupir et fit mine de rien, même quand le garçon, malgré lui, se rapprocha inexorablement d'elle:

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir le retour des gens qui sont partis. Je sais quelle douleur est la tienne. (Léger silence, le temps que Kiki hoche la tête) Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire… Ils sont partis et nous ne pouvons pas les retenir…

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir tout seul?

Ariane posa la main sur les cheveux roux du garçon et esquissa un sourire qu'il ne put voir:

-Tu ne seras pas tout seul, tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu nous as nous, nous serons là pour te guider et terminer ton entraînement du mieux que nous le pourrons, pour que tu puisses rendre ton maître fier en portant son armure.

Kiki se mordit la lèvre et Ariane sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle comprit que le garçon s'était emballé dans le long foulard rouge de son maître:

-Mais moi, c'est lui que je veux…

-Il sera toujours avec toi, Kiki, dans ta tête et dans ton coeur. (Elle força sur sa voix pour l'empêcher de trembler) Et il sera toujours là pour te guider, pour veiller sur toi. Alors tu ne dois pas désespérer. Ton maître serait triste de te voir ainsi, non?

Le petit garçon hocha lentement la tête, sans parvenir à ce que ses larmes cessent:

-Alors tu dois être fort et tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de toi, d'accord? Pleure maintenant, pleure puis relève-toi et montre-lui qu'il a eu raison de croire en toi.

Kiki hoqueta légèrement puis fondit littéralement en larmes en la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Le coeur lourd, Ariane passa une main douce dans le dos tremblant du garçon, attendant simplement qu'il se calme. Qu'il termine de verser des larmes pour lui, pour Marine et pour elle-même puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas se le permettre…

Au bout de longues minutes, les sanglots se tarirent lentement, si bien qu'elle comprit rapidement qu'à force de verser tant de larmes, Kiki risquait de s'endormir d'épuisement. Consciente de la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva en lui tendant la main:

-Viens, allons rejoindre les autres.

Les yeux gonflés et rougis par les pleurs, le garçon roux hocha lentement la tête et il serra le foulard rouge de son maître d'une main avant de la suivre sans rechigner, comme éteint, épuisé. Mais pile comme ils faisaient mine de se mettre en route, un grand frisson les secoua tous les deux et Ariane pâlit violemment quand le cosmos de Saori vacilla.

Quand le cosmos d'Athéna disparut.

Quand elle comprit qu'ils avaient perdu.

Elle eut l'impression qu'une véritable décharge électrique la poussait à agir, presque à l'instinct. Elle empoigna la main de Kiki dans la sienne et l'emmena avec elle en courant: elle ne devait pas le laisser là, pas là où il risquait d'être en danger. Elle devait le garder avec elle et protéger son héritage de futur Chevalier d'Or, un de leur dernier espoir:

-Ariane, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je vais veiller sur toi. Suis-moi et ne me perds pas.

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme accéléra le pas sans le lâcher: vite, trouver Marine, lui demander quoi faire, comment protéger le Sanctuaire, quel était le plan de secours,… Un violent bruit la fit légèrement ralentir et elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, vers les premières arènes des apprentis, et vers le nuage de fumée qui s'en échappait. Ariane sentit une goutte de sueur glacée rouler le long de sa tempe et elle entrouvrit les lèvres sous le choc:

-C'est impossible…

Le murmure lui échappa, masqué par les hurlements qui commençaient déjà à s'élever. Des éclairs de lumières colorées jaillirent, frappant des formes sombres qui répliquèrent à coup de lueur mauve sombre. Un frisson secoua les épaules de la jeune femme: ils étaient déjà là. Les Spectres étaient déjà là. C'était impossible, impossible! Et pourtant ils étaient déjà là, à leurs portes! Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kiki:

-Retourne immédiatement au premier temple. Je reviendrai te chercher quand ça sera fini. Si je ne suis pas là au bout de trente minutes va jusqu'au treizième temple et enfuis-toi le plus loin possible, est-ce que tu comprends?

-Quoi?! Je veux pas être tout seul!

-Kiki, c'est très important, il faut absolument que tu te caches et que tu ne te laisses pas attraper.

-Je vais me télépo-…

-Non! Surtout pas! (S'écria Ariane avec horreur) N'utilise surtout pas ton cosmos, ils pourraient s'en servir pour te retrouver!

Le garçon se mit à trembler et il sursauta violemment quand une nouvelle explosion fit presque trembler les hauts escaliers du Sanctuaire. Le Chevalier de l'Aurore encadra son visage de ses mains, le força à la regarder:

-Tu as compris? Tu dois te cacher et tu dois absolument vivre. Je reviendrai te chercher mais si je ne suis pas là au bout de trente minutes, pas plus, tu dois t'enfuir. D'accord?

-Je ne… Je…

-D'accord?

Kiki déglutit difficilement mais finit par hocher la tête et il fit demi tour pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Le coeur étrangement calme malgré le cauchemar de la situation, Ariane dévala les escaliers aussi vite que possible. La situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée qu'elle en avait l'air. Peut-être n'était-ce que quelques Spectres isolés qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à repousser. Peut-être que tout serait fini au bout de quelques minutes de combat. Oui, après tout, ils avaient toutes leurs chances: tous les Argent et Bronze étaient réunis, ils allaient…

L'odeur du sang la prit à la gorge quand elle arriva au pied des marches et elle pinça les lèvres quand un nuage de fumée souleva ses cheveux dans son dos. S'orientant à l'aveugle, elle repéra enfin ses deux soeurs d'armes et se dirigea vers elles à toute vitesse malgré les flammes qui menaçaient de toutes parts:

-_J'espère qu'elles vont bien, il faut absolument qu'elles aillent b-…_

Ariane se jeta vivement en avant, évitant ainsi un coup qui l'aurait sans doute tuée, et se redressa aussi vite que possible, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Un rire mauvais s'éleva sur sa gauche et une large silhouette s'avança d'un pas lourd:

-Bien esquivé gamine, pas mal pour une femme!

Elle se mit en garde, tous les sens en alerte, et gronda:

-J'ai un tas d'autres surprises en réserve.

-J'espère bien, (L'homme fit un dernier pas en avant et son surplis sombre fut éclairé par les flammes alentours) les autres ont pas vraiment fait long feu, sauf que j'ai un peu envie de m'amuser.

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici? Vous avez gagné, n'est-ce pas déjà assez?

Le soldat des Enfers (car elle ne sentait pas de cosmos assez puissant se dégager de lui pour qu'il soit un Spectre) éclata franchement de rire:

-Parce qu'il faut abattre l'ennemi quand il est au sol. Ca fait des siècles qu'on attendait cette victoire, normal qu'on en profite pour vous écraser, non?

Ariane fronça les sourcils et fit lentement reculer sa jambe droite:

-Ordure, vous n'avez donc aucun honneur? Que voulez-vous de plus que vous ne nous ayez déjà pris?

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de l'homme et une lueur orangée éclaira ses yeux:

-La victoire totale: notre seul ordre est de ne faire aucun prisonnier. Notre Seigneur Hadès ne veut pas de survivants!

Il se rua en avant, si vite qu'Ariane faillit ne pas arriver à l'éviter. Le coup la frôla, la poussant à faire un véritable bond en arrière. Elle leva les bras devant son visage, encaissant un nouveau coup direct du mieux qu'elle pouvait, s'empêchant de reculer sous le choc. Non, plutôt que de perdre du terrain, elle attendit que le poing du soldat soit à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle se jeta en avant. Elle roula sur le sol, glissa sur le côté et asséna un violent coup de pied à son adversaire.

Laissant échapper un grognement rageur et douloureux, l'homme se plia presque en deux et darda deux pupilles rougeoyantes de colère vers elle:

-Saleté!

Les sourcils froncés derrière son masque, la jeune femme sentit une perle de sueur glacée rouler le long de son dos comme le soldat enchaînait les coups sans manifester un seul signe de fatigue. Oh mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac! Elle était un Chevalier d'Athéna et comptait bien faire honneur à son titre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet homme, elle devait immédiatement mettre fin à ce combat. Ariane tendit le bras droit en avant, implacable. De nouveau, comme un coup manquait de la frapper, elle fit mine de plier les jambes, prête à plonger en avant. L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais et baissa le poing:

-Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, sale peste!

C'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas la voir, et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire:

-Oh mais je m'en doutais.

Poussant sur ses jambes de toutes ses forces, Ariane ne roula pas sur le sol. Elle bondit. Si haut que cela semblait impossible. Presque comme si elle volait. Elle tendit la jambe droite et retomba directement sur la nuque du Spectre. Un craquement sourd résonna comme l'os se rompait sous le coup, et l'homme tomba en avant, sans un cri. La jeune femme se réceptionna sur le sol et se remit à courir: elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle devait immédiatement retrouver Marine et Shaina. Il fallait qu'elle sache quel était le plan de secours.

Elle se força à ne pas baisser la tête, à ne pas détailler les corps ensanglantés - amis comme ennemis - qui jonchaient le sol qu'elle foulait. Pas maintenant, plus tard. Plus tard peut-être. La fumée se dégagea un instant et elle aperçut un reflet roux. Marine et Shaina se battaient, dos à dos, luttant contre des Spectres. Un sentiment d'horreur et de révolte la fit frissonner: elles étaient en infériorité numérique! Quatre contre deux, c'était honteux! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, elle se rua dans la mêlée.

Ariane leva le bras et frappa, sans aucun état d'âme:

-_Aurora Light!_

Le pilier de lumière heurta de plein fouet et transperça le corps du Spectre le plus proche qui s'effondra, les yeux révulsés. Marine se tourna à demi vers elle et laissa échapper une exclamation surprise et choquée à la fois:

-Ariane?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je viens vous aider, évidemment!

Elle s'empêcha de s'attarder sur l'état terriblement précaire de ses amies, refusant de s'horrifier face au bras gauche de Marine ou face à la jambe ensanglantée de Shaina. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, elles s'occuperaient de leur blessures plus tard. Pour l'instant il fallait lutter contre ces Spectres et gagner!

Les poings serrés, elle gronda:

-Quel est le plan?

-Il n'y a plus de plan, Ariane! Retourne immédiatement avec Kiki, emmène autant de survivants que possible et allez-vous en!

Haleta Marine en bloquant un nouveau coup. Shaina renchérit, la voix rendue rauque par la colère et la douleur:

-On va vous ouvrir la voie, partez!

-Quoi?! C'est hors de question! Je reste ici! Je veux me battre avec vous! On va s'en tirer et…

-Ne discute pas mes ordres. (Asséna Marine) Tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous trois, tu dois guider les autres. Dépêche-toi!

Elle avait l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Non, non c'était impossible, qu'est-ce qu'elles racontaient?! Elle n'allait tout de même pas fuir et les laisser seules!

-Je refuse! Je reste ici! Toi vas-y Marine, tu as plus d'expérience!

-Ariane, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Dépêche-toi d'obéir, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que…

Une violente secousse fit voler les pavés en éclat non loin d'elles, leur coupant le souffle et les assourdissant presque. Poussées en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, elles reculèrent de plusieurs pas et se retrouvèrent accroupies sur le sol, le souffle court et le visage livide. Haletante, Shaina parvint à gronder sans arriver à masquer la légère crainte dans sa voix:

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!

Les jambes flageolantes, Marine laissa échapper un soupir horrifié:

-Ce sont _eux_.

Un frisson horrifié les secoua toutes les trois et elles se figèrent, soudain incapable de bouger. De lourds pas résonnaient devant elles, et dans la fumée elles perçurent enfin trois hautes silhouettes bardées de noir. Trois silhouettes ailées et dégageant une puissance inimaginable. Trois silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers elle comme au ralenti, comme pour montrer quelle différence il y avait entre eux et elles.

Ariane réalisa en même de temps que Shaina que tout espoir de gagner cette bataille pour le Sanctuaire était perdu. Elles ne faisaient pas le poids face aux trois hommes qui venaient d'arriver. Et pourtant, elles étaient incapable de fuir, incapables de bouger, de quitter les trois énormes silhouettes qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Si bien que la voix de Marine mit trop de temps à les faire réagir:

-Allez-y, je vais le retenir.

-Je refuse de te laisser.

Parvint à souffler Shaina sans pour autant quitter les trois formes des yeux, comme hypnotisée. Ariane déglutit difficilement, le coeur serré par une véritable peur primitive et sa voix lui sembla si faible qu'elle crut que les autres ne l'entendraient pas:

-Je reste avec vous.

Une décharge sembla secouer la jeune femme rousse et elle se leva bravement devant elles, les poings serrés et la voix emplie de détermination:

-Partez, je vous retrouverai.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre. Laissez-moi au moins venger la mort d'Aiolia et me montrer digne de cette armure. Je suis votre aînée, et je vous ordonne de m'obéir.

Soufflées par la puissance et la détermination soudaine qui émanaient du Chevalier de l'Aigle, Shaina et Ariane se trouvèrent incapables de refuser une nouvelle fois. Incapables de lui refuser cette ultime requête, à elle qui n'avait jamais rien demandé. A elle qui était en train de tout perdre. Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard horrifié derrière leurs masques puis Shaina grinça des dents et agrippa le bras d'Ariane de toutes ses forces pour la remettre debout:

-On y va.

-Shaina…

-T'as intérêt à nous rattraper, Marine. Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Elles sentirent toutes les deux que le Chevalier de l'Aigle esquissait un sourire presque amusé:

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Maintenant partez et rassemblez les survivants: l'armée d'Athéna doit absolument survivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent douloureusement la tête, conscientes que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles entendaient la voix de Marine. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient un guide. Sans un regard en arrière, tirant Ariane derrière elle pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour, Shaina se mit à courir vers le Sanctuaire, les lèvres pincées et la gorge serrée par la douleur et la colère. Le Chevalier de l'Aurore déglutit difficilement puis dégagea son bras de la poigne de fer de sa soeur d'armes, courant à ses côtés malgré le sentiment de honte et de haine qui enflait dans son coeur:

-Nous aurions dû rester avec elle, nous aurions pu essayer.

-Ce sont ses ordres, et la situation est bien trop désespérée pour qu'on tente de lutter.

-Mais…

-Je suis aussi enragée que toi. (Feula Shaina en serrant les poings) J'aurais mille fois préféré rester en arrière avec elle pour lutter à ses côtés. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix: l'armée d'Athéna passe avant tout. Nous devons assurer son rôle de guide, et pour ça il faut survivre. Mortes, nous ne lui servirons à rien.

Ariane poussa un soupir de colère contenue, dépassant les corps sans vie de nombreux Chevaliers. Elle s'empêcha de tousser quand un pan de fumée l'aveugla pendant une courte seconde. Soudain, un violent coup dans le plexus solaire l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres sur le côté. Le souffle coupé, les lèvres ouvertes à la recherche d'air et sur un filet de sang, Ariane se redressa du mieux qu'elle pouvait, cherchant son nouvel ennemi du regard. Elle avait perdu Shaina dans la fumée, et elle comptait bien lutter pour lui donner le temps de fuir avec les guerriers survivants.

Un rire ravi résonna autour d'elle, lui donnant des frissons malgré elle, et elle se redressa, cherchant de tous les côtés pour voir d'où venait la voix:

-En plein dans le mille mon vieux! Toujours aussi précis!

Deux silhouettes bardées de noir apparurent vaguement dans son champ de vision et elle crut apercevoir une sorte de liane se dresser aux côtés du plus grand des deux qui asséna en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Chevalier: ton chemin s'arrête ici.

Comme hypnotisée par les orbes dorées qui la fixaient, Ariane ne parvint pas immédiatement à répondre, à lutter pour se relever. Mais l'image d'une jeune femme rousse se battant au prix de sa vie la poussa à se redresser, à tendre les poings en avant:

-C'est moi qui vous arrêterai, Spectres.

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du plus petit, dévoilant une rangée de dents aussi acérées que des lames de couteau:

-Que tu crois. Seule, tu fais pas le poids contre nous.

Ariane se jeta en avant, le bras tendu pour frapper directement le plus petit des deux… Et quand une vague de douleur enfla dans sa poitrine, elle baissa les yeux: quatre longues estafilades ensanglantées barraient son sternum. Elle jeta un regard horrifié en arrière, posa les yeux sur les ongles démesurément longs du Spectre trempés de son propre sang, puis tomba à genoux, le souffle court et le front trempé de sueur. Tout allait bien, la blessure n'était pas mortelle, laide mais pas encore grave!

Comme le second Spectre s'avançait vers elle, le plus grand des deux gronda:

-Laisse-moi faire, inutile de prendre des risques.

Ariane se mit en garde, embrasa son cosmos… Et un violent frisson la secoua quand une odeur suffocante la prit à la gorge, comme pour essayer de l'étouffer. Elle porta d'abord une main à sa gorge, puis à sa tête et tomba à genoux, le souffle court et le front soudain trempé de sueur. Les yeux exorbités, elle ne voyait plus ses ennemis, juste les flammes, la fumée… L'avion… Des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol… Un ours en peluche éventré… Les yeux vitreux d'un homme blond… Le visage ensanglanté d'une femme aux cheveux sombres…

Une nausée la secoua presque et elle se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement horrifié. C'était comme être emprisonnée dans son pire cauchemar, revivre sans cesse l'enfer qu'avait été ce voyage en avion, la mort de ses parents, la mort de tant de gens, la peur de mourir… Ariane sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler le long de sa tempe, glisser sur son menton, goutter sur le sol, elle entendit vaguement le rire mauvais du Spectre aux cheveux bordeaux… Puis une violente lumière mauve brisa l'illusion:

-_Thunder Claws!_

Shaina se dressait devant elle, le corps englobé d'un cosmos qui fendait les ténèbres environnants. Encore hébétée à cause de l'illusion qu'elle venait de subir, Ariane ne réagit pas immédiatement quand la jeune femme aux cheveux verts gronda:

-Va-t-en, dépêche-toi! Je les retiens!

Abasourdie, Ariane secoua la tête et se releva péniblement, les jambes encore tremblantes et le coeur battant à tout rompre comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un horrible cauchemar pour sombrer dans une réalité plus sombre encore:

-Non! Ca n'arrivera plus, promis! Je reste avec toi!

-Puisque que je te dis de dégager, idiote! Je m'en charge alors va-t-en! C'était ce que Marine voulait, alors maintenant tu obéis!

-Non! J'en ai assez d'obéir à de tels ordres! (Hurla Ariane en se mettant debout, la voix rendue rauque par la colère et la douleur) Je refuse de vous laisser derrière!

-Imbécile! Il faut qu'un aîné veille sur les survivants et les aide à s'organiser! Il faut ordonner la retraite et s'occuper de la survie des forces d'Athéna! Il faut que ce soit toi!

Shaina baissa soudainement d'un ton et se tourna légèrement vers elle, et même sans la voir, Ariane sut qu'elle souriait, qu'elle choisissait elle aussi son destin. De se battre ici:

-Il faut que tu vives, Ariane. Vis et occupe-toi du reste pour nous, la Guerre n'est pas encore terminée et elle ne le sera pas tant qu'il restera des défenseurs de la paix sur cette Terre.

Ariane sentit son coeur s'arrêter, quand une petite voix au fond d'elle lui confirma les paroles de Shaina, lui souffla que vivre était un privilège et qu'elle devait en profiter. Que le combat était fini, que la bataille était perdue mais que la Guerre pouvait encore être gagnée. Et pour cela, il fallait un survivant, une personne qui avait de l'expérience pour guider les plus jeunes, former une nouvelle génération. Mais cela voulait dire abandonner Shaina, abandonner Marine, abandonner le Sanctuaire, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ici… Un véritable frisson la secoua et elle fit un pas en arrière, comme poussée par la raison plutôt que par son coeur, coeur qui voulait continuer de se battre aux côtés de ses soeurs d'armes. De perdre la vie s'il le fallait:

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Shaina…

Souffla-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par la fumée et par l'émotion. Les deux Spectres s'étaient rapprochés, menaçaient de leur couper une éventuelle retraite. Shaina répondit sans les quitter des yeux, déterminée:

-Je suis désolée, Ariane.

-Pas ça, pitié…

-Pense à Kiki, il t'attend encore.

Le visage trempé de larmes du petit garçon lui apparut et elle sentit son coeur flancher. Elle savait que c'était horrible, qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas laisser ses soeurs et frères d'armes derrière elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus refuser d'honorer le souhait de ses soeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Kiki et tant d'autres à une mort certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas causer l'extinction définitive des troupes d'Athéna simplement par égoïsme, pour rester et combattre aux côtés de ses soeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas rester parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de mourir, de cesser de souffrir. Après tout, oui, c'était injuste! Pourquoi devait-elle être la seule à devoir supporter leur perte à tous, le deuil, la douleur de la solitude?!

-Il a besoin d'être guidé, il a besoin de toi.

La phrase, assénée avec une voix étrangement calme, presque douce, agit comme une gifle. Ariane sentit sa gorge se serrer, son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre, ravala ses larmes et sa peine et souffla:

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être guidée, j'ai besoin de vous, de toi.

-Tu es trop grande pour avoir besoin d'un guide: Marine m'a passé le flambeau, à mon tour de te le passer pour que tu puisses continuer de le transmettre. Maintenant cours, et rassembles autant de survivants que possible. (Un petit rire légèrement amer lui échappa comme elle se jetait en avant, droit sur les Spectres) Remporte cette Guerre pour moi.

Shaina disparut de sa vue, comme avalée par la fumée, et alors qu'Ariane restait complètement immobile, le coeur battant et les yeux brulant, ce fut comme si ses jambes se mettaient en route d'elles-même. Comme si son corps agissait sans son accord, d'instinct. Elle se mit à courir vers les douze temples du zodiaque, les mains tremblantes et le coeur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Le souffle court, elle se mit à crier, espérant qu'un maximum de survivants l'entendraient:

-Retraite! Chevaliers, retraite!

Tous avaient entendus les consignes lorsque Seiya et les autres étaient partis pour les Enfers. Tous savaient que dans ce genre de situation ils devaient se rassembler au plus vite au treizième temple puis se rendre chez leur allié le plus proche. En l'occurence…

Ariane leva les bras et frappa un ennemi qui menaçait d'infliger un coup fatal à un jeune chevalier tombé sur le sol. Le Spectre s'effondra et elle se pencha pour soutenir l'homme blessé, l'aider à courir à ses côtés sans cesser de hurler:

-Retraite!

Elle parvint au pied du premier temple, rejointe par de plus en plus d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient réussi à échapper au massacre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les compter, pas le temps de les rassurer: il fallait fuir et vite. Malgré leur ascension et leur course endiablée, elle réalisa avec un soulagement certain que toutes les armures d'Or avaient disparu, prêtes à leur servir de nouveau et en sécurité. Hors de portée. Les quelques survivants arrivèrent enfin au treizième temple, talonnés par des Spectres qui n'avaient que quelques temples de retard sur eux. Aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, les derniers chevaliers entrés dans la salle du Pope fermèrent et barricadèrent la lourde porte derrière eux.

Plusieurs d'entre eux se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, soit pour panser des plaies, reprendre leur souffle ou même verser des larmes d'horreur et de désespoir. Or ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça, pas encore. L'ennemi était encore trop proche, il fallait absolument fuir et leur échapper. Ariane aperçut Kiki, caché derrière le haut trône de la pièce, et il se précipita vers elle quand il la reconnut, les traits tirés sous le coup de la douleur combinée à l'angoisse:

-Ariane, tu es revenue!

La jeune femme le serra contre elle et passa une main aussi rassurante que possible dans ses cheveux, la voix légèrement rauque et absente:

-Oui, oui je suis là. Et on va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?! (Puis, comme il remarquait les longues taches rouges qui s'étiraient sur le sternum de la jeune femme, il pâlit) Tu es blessée?

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. (Elle se releva et haussa le ton) Chevaliers nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut partir! Maintenant!

-Où sont Marine et Shaina? On va pas partir sans elles quand même?!

-Elles s'occupent de retenir les Spectres plus puissants, elles m'ont demandé… (Elle força sur sa voix pour l'empêcher de trembler) Elles m'ont demandé de vous amener en sécurité chez notre allié le plus proche, alors il faut partir sans plus tar-…

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'auraient confié notre survie?

-C'est qu'elles m'ont…

-Où sont tes preuves?

-Je ne…

-Elle ment, c'est évident! Où sont-elles?

Des cris de colère et de doutes fusèrent dans la salle, des cris de méfiance et de mépris, si bien que pendant une folle seconde, Ariane se dit qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à les calmer, à les faire partir d'ici. A se faire accepter comme guide provisoire. Mais comme elle pensait que tout était perdu, qu'elle serait incapable d'exaucer le souhait de Marine et Shaina, une voix s'éleva plus haut que les autres quand Jabu se dressa à ses côtés:

-Ca suffit maintenant!

Immédiatement, les voix se turent et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les sourcils froncés et le visage ensanglanté, Jabu gronda:

-Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de paniquer et de s'énerver les uns sur les autres! L'important maintenant, c'est de survivre, alors si Ariane a été désignée par Marine et Shaina pour nous guider, je vais la suivre. Et vous devez tous faire pareil. A moins que vous ne préfériez rester ici à vous enguirlander en attendant que ces saloperies de Spectres viennent vous faire la peau. Donc maintenant vous la fermez et vous l'écoutez, c'est clair?!

Soufflés, quelques chevaliers hochèrent la tête et Ariane s'humecta les lèvres en faisant un pas en avant et en posant avec gratitude la main sur l'épaule de Jabu:

-Je sais que c'est dur, que cette situation correspond à notre pire cauchemar, mais il faut absolument rester forts et soudés. Il le faut pour nos frères et soeurs tombés ici et maintenant.

-Mais il n'y a aucun espoir… Si le Sanctuaire tombe, tout est perdu…

Soupira quelqu'un dans la salle. Jabu fit mine de répondre mais Ariane lui adressa un léger signe de tête: il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe, qu'elle prouve qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'eux et de les guider vers une nouvelle ère:

-Rien n'est perdu tant que nous sommes en vie. Cette bataille est peut-être perdue, mais la Guerre n'est pas terminée. Elle ne le sera pas tant que nous serons debout, prêts à reprendre le combat, à aller libérer Athéna. Alors maintenant j'attends votre réponse: allons-nous rester ici et mourir? Mourir et priver le futur d'une ère de paix et de prospérité? Non. Non nous n'allons pas être aussi égoïstes et sombrer dans la douleur et l'envie d'abandonner. Non, nous allons reculer pour mieux sauter, nous allons survivre pour mieux les vaincre. Alors dites-moi, êtes-vous prêts à vous battre?

Quelques « oui » résonnèrent dans la salle, encore un peu timides et discrets:

-Êtes-vous prêts à survivre pour venger nos frères et soeurs?

-Oui!

Ariane haussa la voix pour se faire entendre, si bien qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle criait presque, boostée par l'adrénaline qui la poussait à agir:

-Êtes-vous prêts à vous battre pour offrir un monde meilleur à la nouvelle génération? Au monde entier?

-Oui!

-Êtes-vous prêts à m'accepter comme guide?

-Oui!

Grisée, enhardie par les cris qui s'étaient élevés, Ariane leva le poing:

-Alors suivez-moi, mes frères! Dissimulez vos cosmos si vous savez le faire, et suivez-moi!

Tous poussèrent de véritables cris de guerre et Ariane se détourna, saisit Kiki par la main et se mit à avancer. Elle adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant à Jabu qui poussa un soupir rieur et esquissa un sourire épuisé:

-Merci, Jabu, sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussi à prendre la parole.

-Je te fais confiance, Ariane. Je sais que nous allons y arriver.

Elle hocha la tête et la lourde tenture rouge retomba derrière le dernier Chevalier. Le coeur lourd, Ariane s'empêcha de se retourner, de jeter un regard rempli de douleur et de nostalgie amère vers le Sanctuaire qui semblait brûler depuis le haut de la montagne. Tout était perdu, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de montrer son désespoir. Elle était le guide de la trentaine de Chevaliers qui la suivaient maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer son désarroi. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur son masque pour éviter de laisser voir son visage tiré.

D'abord s'en tirer et les mener sains et saufs vers le "refuge", ensuit seulement elle pourrait s'isoler et laisser éclater sa douleur.

Mais d'abord il fallait les sauver.

Le chemin jusqu'à la petite propriété secondaire que Saori avait acheté pour servir de refuge au Sanctuaire leur prit plusieurs jours, des jours épuisants et angoissants. Ils sursautaient au moindre bruit, tremblaient quand un semblant de cosmos émergeait au loin. Si bien que lorsqu'ils aperçurent les murs de la propriété, un soupir commun leur échappa, empli de soulagement et d'épuisement à la fois. Ariane n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la suite du plan. Elle avait décidé de procéder par étapes, de rejoindre le refuge, de se reposer quelques heures puis de décider ensemble de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Mais comme ils se rapprochaient de la petite propriété, ils s'immobilisèrent tous: la lumière était allumée. Quelqu'un était là et les attendait déjà. Ariane déglutit, lâcha la main de Kiki et adressa quelques signes à deux Chevaliers de confiance. Ils hochèrent la tête et tous les trois s'avancèrent discrètement vers la maison. Aucun cosmos n'était perceptible, c'étaient sans doute des simples intrus, des humains qui avaient cru bon de cambrioler cette propriété. Mais il ne fallait prendre aucun risque, hors de question d'y aller naïvement et de risquer de tout perdre en un instant.

Pile comme ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée, elle s'ouvrit. Tous trois firent un bond en arrière, prêts à se défendre s'il le fallait. Une silhouette se dressa dans l'encadrement de la porte et une voix posée s'adressa à eux:

-Nous vous attendions, Chevaliers.

Ariane ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'homme vêtu de pourpre qui leur faisait face. Mais quand une silhouette aux longs cheveux bleus mers se dressa à ses côtés, elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter avant de repartir à toute allure: elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible!

-Vous êtes…

C'était impensable, impossible… Et pourtant c'était bien Julian Solo qui se dressait devant eux, ses yeux d'habitude si brillants semblant éteints, sans doute à cause de la disparition soudaine du cosmos d'Athéna. D'une voix incroyablement calme, le Dieu des Océans s'adressa directement à eux:

-Entrez vite, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre.

$s$s$s$

-Je comprends…

Souffla Julian quand Ariane et Jabu eurent terminé de raconter comment le Sanctuaire était tombé. La jeune femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, soulagée que son masque dissimule encore la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Une question lui brulait les lèvres, si bien qu'elle demanda doucement, intriguée:

-J'espère ne pas vous importuner mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

Julian jeta un coup d'oeil à Sorrento, assis à ses côtés:

-Quand les Chevaliers renégats sont arrivés au Sanctuaire, Saori m'a contacté, me demandant de vous venir en aide s'il devait lui arriver malheur. (Julian passa une main lasse sur son visage et se redressa légèrement dans le canapé) Je ne pensais pas que ce scénario se produirait, et je ne pense pas que je pourrai vous aider longtemps.

Assise en face de lui et entourée de plusieurs Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze, ceux qui avaient le plus d'expérience parmi tous les survivants, Ariane hocha la tête. Tous avaient eu le temps de se rafraichir rapidement, de se charger, et les autres rescapés dormaient à l'étage, profitant enfin d'un repos bien mérité. Seul Kiki avait refusé de la quitter, et il dormait maintenant contre elle, enveloppé dans la longue écharpe rouge de son maître.

Emmitouflée dans un épais pull, incapable de se réchauffer malgré la température de la pièce, Ariane frissonna et inclina le buste:

-Je vous remercie de nous venir en aide, seigneur Poseidon.

-Je vous en prie, Chevalier, Poseidon seul n'aurait jamais accepté cette requête. Appelez-moi donc Julian.

Sorrento hocha la tête, le visage incroyablement sérieux:

-Reposez-vous ici tant que vous le pouvez, l'endroit ne sera pas éternellement sûr. Vous devez tout de suite penser à un plan de secours.

Immédiatement, tous se tournèrent vers Ariane, vers celle que Marine et Shaina avaient désignée comme leur guide. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fléchir, pas encore, pas tout de suite, encore un peu de patience:

-Je crois qu'il faut nous séparer… Nous ne serons pas en sécurité si nous restons groupés.

-Mais si nous restons ensemble nous pourrons…

-Nous risquerons alors d'être attaqués et d'être tous décimés. Si nous nous séparons et continuons de cacher notre cosmos, il y aura toujours au moins une personne en sécurité, à l'autre bout du monde. Il faut toujours que quelqu'un puisse reprendre le flambeau et pour cela il faut se disperser dans le monde entier.

Expliqua-t-elle sans parvenir à regarder Jabu dans les yeux. Malgré tout, elle fut soulagée lorsque Julian et Sorrento hochèrent la tête:

-C'est le mieux à faire, vous serez plus facilement aptes à vous occuper de la nouvelle génération et des nouveaux porteurs.

Ariane sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine à ces mots, quand ils lui rappelèrent cruellement les lourdes pertes qu'ils venaient de subir, la personne qu'elle venait de perdre… Elle inspira profondément et se redressa:

-Il faut établir un point de ralliement pour pouvoir facilement nous rassembler lorsque… Lorsque le moment sera venu.

-Vous avez déjà une idée?

Ariane se creusa la tête, chercha un endroit en Grèce, biffa ce pays de sa tête (trop dangereux), repensa à sa terre natale et souffla:

-Il y a un château en Irlande, à Doe, dans la province d'Ulster… Il est éloigné de tout et très peu de touristes s'y rendent, je suis certaine que nous pourrions nous retrouver là-bas pour organiser la résistance. Disons tous les cinq ou dix ans?

Tous hochèrent la tête et Jabu répéta, comme pour valider le lieu:

-Va pour l'Irlande alors.

-Je crois aussi qu'il faut instaurer de nouvelles règles…

-A quoi penses-tu?

Elle hésita, avisa June, debout derrière le canapé dans lequel elle était assise, posa les yeux sur chaque femme chevalier debout dans la salle et souffla:

-Il faut abandonner le port du masque pour l'instant. (Comme tous se tendaient légèrement, elle leva la main) Ce n'est que provisoire, mais si nous nous promenons avec nos visages dissimulés de la sorte, nous serons bien trop facilement reconnaissables.

Elle savait que c'était une décision risquée, que beaucoup restaient attachés à la tradition ou refuseraient d'abandonner ce qui faisait d'elles un Chevalier à part entière. Pour une femme Chevalier, être vue sans son masque était pire que d'être vue nue. C'était un sentiment de honte inimaginable qu'il fallait surmonter. Alors, même si ce geste symbolique lui brisa le coeur, même si elle ne le faisait pas pour l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, elle porta la main à son masque, ultime rempart entre elle et les autres, et l'enleva lentement. Elle sentit Jabu se tendre à côté d'elle, vit Sorrento plisser légèrement les yeux, mais elle refusa de baisser la tête. Au contraire, elle la leva bien haut, montrant avec fierté ce visage censé rester dissimulé:

-Nous allons devoir continuer de faire des sacrifices pour survivre, et celui-ci en fait partie. Je comprendrai celles qui refuseront de suivre cette règle, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dicter votre conduite, j'exprime simplement une idée pour nous préserver.

Un long silence s'installa, puis June porta une main ferme à son propre visage et ôta son masque, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Ariane:

-Je sais que tu as raison.

Consciente que son masque ne la protégeait plus de ses émotions, Ariane se mordit la joue et lui adressa un signe de remerciement tandis que, une à une, les femmes présentes ôtaient les leurs, dévoilaient leur plus grand secret, surmontaient la plus grande honte de leur sexe en tant que Chevaliers. Elle fut incroyablement reconnaissante envers les hommes Chevaliers qui ne baissèrent pas les yeux sans pour autant en profiter pour les dévisager avec curiosité ou envie. Ils les considéraient déjà comme des soeurs d'armes, et ils comprenaient quel sacrifice elles venaient de réaliser. Prenant son courage à deux mains et les remerciant du regard, Ariane reprit:

-Il faut aussi élire un nouveau Pope, nous ne nous en sortirons pas sans chef spirituel.

Un nouveau long silence plana sur eux, lourd, pesant, et la jeune femme sentit un noeud se serrer dans son ventre quand Jabu esquissa un sourire:

-Je crois qu'un vote ne sera pas nécéssaire: nous sommes tous avec toi, Ariane.

Elle eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Non, non non non tout sauf ça, pitié! Tout sauf être un personnage aussi important, obligé de rester digne en toute circonstance, responsable des autres, de leur survie mais aussi de leur pertes, de leur sacrifices,… Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne saurait pas le supporter:

-Je ne peux pas, je suis une…

-Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait instaurer de nouvelles règles, je pense que personne n'y voit d'inconvénients. C'est toi qui nous a guidés jusqu'ici, en sécurité. C'est à toi que Marine et Shaina ont fait confiance, c'est à toi de passer le flambeau. (Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant) Nous serons avec toi pour t'aider, alors acceptes-tu de devenir notre Pope?

Tous hochèrent la tête et poussèrent des soupirs d'encouragement. Tous étaient d'accord, tous attendaient qu'elle réponde positivement et leur donne des ordres, des conseils. Tous comptaient sur elle pour les guider à travers ce cauchemar, cette véritable dystopie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais réellement envisagé.

Ariane avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait plus respirer, que l'angoisse l'empêchait de répondre, de refuser ou même d'accepter. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était incapable d'être le chef fort et puissant dont ils avaient tous besoin. Elle était incapable de réaliser cette tâche. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Inconscient de son trouble, Julian adressa un hochement de la tête à Sorrento qui se leva et quitta la pièce pour revenir un instant après, portant cérémonieusement dans ses mains un lourd casque rouge. Tous retinrent leur souffle en reconnaissant le casque du Pope, le casque qui transmettait tous les savoirs des Popes précédents, les règles à suivre, les choses à faire pour surveiller la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers, repérer les futurs Chevaliers d'Or… Après tout, le casque du Pope se comportait réellement comme une armure, avec une âme, une conscience, des souvenirs et une volonté propre. Mais comment était-il…

-Il était déjà ici lorsque nous sommes arrivés, comme s'il s'était téléporté.

Expliqua Sorrento comme pour répondre à leur question muette. Il tendit le casque à Jabu qui le considéra une courte seconde avant de le tendre lui-même à Ariane:

-Acceptes-tu de nous guider vers la victoire, Chevalier de l'Aurore?

La gorge serrée, contemplant son propre reflet dans le casque rouge qui semblait l'appeler, Ariane sentit un encouragement mental provenir de son armure - sagement rangée dans sa Pandora Box à l'étage - la pousser à accepter. Elle inspira, bloqua sa respiration une seconde et se saisit précautionneusement du casque avant de soupirer doucement. Le casque sembla luire dans ses mains, un murmure jaillit dans sa tête puis disparut, comme s'il attendait qu'elle le pose sur sa tête pour pleinement accepter son rôle. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête, pas tout de suite. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla:

-J'accepte.

Tous poussèrent un soupir soulagé et des sourires ravis étirèrent leurs lèvres épuisées, mais elle fut incapable de les imiter. Dans ses mains, le casque rayonna encore un instant, transmettant quelques consignes à la manière d'une véritable armure, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient les siens:

-Nous partirons demain. Chacun d'entre nous doit se rendre dans un pays du monde si possible, il nous faut nous disperser et espérer être le plus proche possible des futurs Ors. J'emmènerai Kiki à Jamir, l'armure du Bélier l'y attend déjà. Les autres armures d'Or sont déjà en Irlande, certaines semblent déjà avoir trouvé leurs porteurs. Quand le moment sera venu, j'enverrai douze d'entre vous pour les entrainer, leur ouvrir la porte de notre monde. Il vous faudra les guider, les entrainer, faire d'eux les sauveurs de notre monde. Vous devrez être discrets, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes des fugitifs. Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. (Ses yeux suivaient un parcours imaginaire, visualisant quelles armures se cachaient déjà dans quels pays) Il nous faudra être patients, prendre notre temps et ne pas se précipiter.

-Mais comment pourrons-nous les entrainer? Personne ne connait le moyen d'apprendre les techniques des Chevaliers d'Or.

-Le casque sait. Moi je sais. Et quand le moment sera venu de choisir un maître pour ces enfants, je transmettrai ce savoir aux douze Chevaliers qui accepteront de les guider.

Un assentiment commun leur fit hocher la tête, puis Ariane ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de se lever, un léger sourire rassurant sur les lèvres:

-Allons nous reposer, nous devrons partir tôt demain.

Ils acquiescèrent, obéissants, respectueux, et Jabu fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, portant Kiki dans ses bras. Ariane se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Seule avec Julian Solo et Sorrento. Le casque toujours serré dans les mains, elle s'inclina longuement, forçant sur sa voix pour l'empêcher de trembler d'émotion:

-Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier pour votre aide.

-C'est normal, sachez que c'est sans doute le maximum que je puisse faire: Hadès ne tardera pas à me demander de le rejoindre ou de rester neutre. Il en sera de même pour les guerriers d'Asgard. J'ai eu un contact avec la princesse Hilda et elle pense faire de même, rester neutre.

-Vous nous avez déjà énormément aidé. Je vous en remercie.

Julian lui fit signe de se rassoir de la main mais elle refusa, prétextant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait, à elle aussi, le plus grand bien. Mais comme elle posait la main sur la poignée de la haute porte, la voix soudain grave de Sorrento résonna dans son dos:

-Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas?

Elle eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait, et pourtant elle fut incapable de répondre ou de se retourner. Incapable d'accepter ce qu'elle avait refoulé pendant des semaines:

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir pour Jamir, pas avec les enfants que vous portez.

La phrase résonna comme un coup qu'on lui aurait porté. Tout devint noir autour d'elle, plus aucun son ne lui parvint, juste le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Le froid et ces petites flammes de cosmos qui étaient nichées au creux de son ventre. Ariane souffla:

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Ariane, vous ne pouvez nier l'évidence: entreprendre ce voyage serait risquer de les tuer. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre un seul guerrier.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle ne voyait plus que cette poignée de porte en bronze sur laquelle elle avait crispé la main:

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas laisser Kiki aller seul à Jamir.

-Alors envoyez quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner.

-Impossible, j'ai promis que je veillerais sur lui.

-Vous ne…

Julian se leva, interrompant posément son homme de main:

-Admettons que vous arriviez jusque Jamir sans problèmes, que ferez-vous d'eux une fois le moment venu?

Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le poids de leur regard. Elle ne supporterait pas la légère pitié qu'elle y trouverait, l'inquiétude… Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les garder, qu'ils la retarderaient, l'empêcheraient d'accomplir son travail… Mais surtout, elle savait qu'en restant avec elles, ils seraient en grand danger, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer la vie de ses enfants:

-Je veux les protéger… Les tenir loin de toute cette guerre, de ces horreurs sans noms…

-Leur père ne peut-il pas veiller sur eux?

C'était comme la poignarder à nouveau, lui rappeler qu'_il_ n'était plus là. Qu'elle était seule au monde et qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger _ses_ enfants:

-Non, il ne peut pas… Il ne peut plus…

Un silence douloureux lui signifia que les deux hommes avaient compris le message, que personne ne pouvait veiller sur ces enfants dont elle ne pouvait s'occuper. Pas avec ce nouveau rôle qu'on venait de lui confier. Chevalier avant femme, Pope avant mère. Elle avait sincèrement pensé à s'en débarrasser, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Ils restaient les enfants de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, les enfants de... Non, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de _lui_ faire une chose pareille. En un souffle, elle admit:

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai pour les protéger…

Julian et Sorrento échangèrent un regard, puis, d'une voix douce, le jeune homme aux yeux roses souffla:

-Et si vous nous les confiiez?

Ariane se retourna, les yeux écarquillés malgré elle:

-Je ne peux pas, je ne voudrais absolument pas vous importuner avec mes problèmes! Je… Je trouverai une solution, des amis de mes parents peut-être.

-Ceux qui vous croient morte dans cet accident d'avion?

Elle tiqua, et Sorrento fusilla son employeur du regard:

-Pardonnez-lui, il manque cruellement de tact.

-Comment…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut absolument décider ce que nous allons faire avec ces enfants. Permettez-moi de vous expliquer: confiez-nous l'un des enfants, et confiez l'autre aux Polaris. Ils seront en sécurité, là où Hadès ne pourra pas les trouver ni les attaquer. De plus ils permettront de sceller cette alliance tacite entre vos troupes, les nôtres et celles d'Asgard. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Ariane s'appuya contre la porte, chercha un échappatoire et se détourna:

-Je vais y réfléchir, je vous remercie pour votre aide.

-Prenez votre temps, vous savez où trouver Hilda de Polaris et où nous trouver après tout, nous saurons bien vite si vous avez une autre solution.

Elle les remercia encore une fois, sans réellement croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Ariane hésita à monter rejoindre les autres mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter leurs félicitations, leur regards remplis d'admiration et d'espoir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle sortit dans le jardin, referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Ariane leva la tête vers la lune qui baignait l'endroit dans une douce lumière féérique, si belle qu'elle crut que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Puis la réalité la rattrapa.

Ariane se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, déposa le casque rouge sur le sol à côté d'elle, referma les bras sur ses jambes et se mit à sangloter douloureusement. A pleurer la perte du Sanctuaire et de ses soeurs d'armes, tellement plus que des amies. A pleurer leur défaite et le poids des responsabilités qui pesaient désormais sur ses épaules:

-_Aide-moi… Pitié, aide-moi…_

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et retint un gémissement de douleur quand elle réalisa pleinement qu'elle était seule, que jamais plus Milo ne pourrait l'aider ni la guider.

Qu'il était parti, qu'elle était seule, qu'elle ne saurait pas protéger ses enfants. Et qu'elle devrait s'en séparer pour leur bien.

Elle était seule, désespérément seule.

-_Aide-moi…_

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit.

$s$s$s$

Le voyage jusque Jamir dura de nombreux mois: au vu de leur statut de fugitif, il était absolument inenvisageable de prendre le risque de prendre l'avion ou même un train. Non, il fallait absolument tout faire à pied depuis la Grèce. De plus, au vu de la situation compliquée au Tibet toujours sous domination Chinoise, ils devaient passer par des chemins peu pratiqués, connus de quelques rares initiés, qui leur permettrait de traverser la frontière et de séjourner au Tibet sans devoir rendre de comptes à personne. Accompagnés de June qui avait insisté pour leur tenir compagnie et rester avec Kiki une fois le moment venu de le laisser à Jamir, ils marchèrent pendant des semaines, des mois, avant d'enfin parvenir à la tour cachée dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya.

Quand la haute tour apparut dans leur champs de vision, Kiki supplia Ariane du regard, comme pour l'implorer de le laisser se téléporter, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête: ils devaient utiliser leur cosmos le moins possible, éviter de se faire remarquer alors que des Spectres traquaient encore les derniers rescapés du Sanctuaire. Après tout, la tour elle-même n'était peut-être pas sûre. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment puis, quand ils se furent assurés que personne ne les y attendait, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent Kiki se ruer dans la chambre de son maître. Elles comprenaient son besoin de rester seul avec ses souvenirs, seul avec l'esprit de son mentor.

Prise de vertiges à cause de l'altitude, du manque d'oxygène et de son état, Ariane s'assit péniblement sur le tapis qui couvrait le sol en s'empêchant de grimacer. June fit mine de l'aider, de s'assurer qu'elle ne se blessait pas, mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter: elle devait se débrouiller seule. Après tout, elle devrait repartir le lendemain matin et quand elle serait seule, il faudrait bien qu'elle puisse s'asseoir seule malgré la gêne évidente que représentait son ventre, désormais bien trop gonflé pour rester dissimulé. Hormis Julian et Sorrento, seule June était au courant, elle et Kiki, évidemment. Elle avait bien pensé à essayer de leur cacher sa grossesse, mais les mois passant, c'était devenu impossible.

Ariane s'adossa contre le mur et poussa un soupir:

-Je partirai demain matin, je dois absolument me rendre en Irlande pour faire des préparatifs au château.

June écarquilla des yeux horrifiés:

-Tu ne vas quand même pas repartir maintenant toute seule?! Pas si près du terme!

-June, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici à attendre que ces petits monstres daignent pointer le bout de leur nez. Je dois partir, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Ariane, tu en es au bout de ton septième mois, tu ne _peux_ pas te remettre en route. Pas avant d'avoir accouché.

Une vague de désespoir prit la jeune femme à la gorge et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose, passant malgré elle la main sur son ventre, rassurée par le mouvement contre sa paume… Rassurée et horrifiée à la fois… Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire d'eux? Non, même avant ça, comment allait-elle gérer la fin de sa grossesse? Rester ici? Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore deux mois au moins ici. Elle devait absolument se montrer digne de la confiance de la trentaine de Chevaliers survivants, elle devait être digne de son nouveau rôle de Pope. Partir et risquer de perdre les bébés? Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à s'y résoudre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, June… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce rôle, c'est trop difficile…

Sa voix s'éteignit en un soupir, presque un sanglot bravement contenu. La jeune femme blonde lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans les siennes:

-Tu vas y arriver, tu dois juste prendre le temps de te reposer. Nous sommes en sécurité ici, les autres sont déjà en route pour leur destination, tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Surtout pas dans ton état.

-Si seulement ils n'étaient pas là… Je ne pourrai pas les aider, je ne pourrai jamais être là pour eux…

Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, si bien que June se pencha pour l'enlacer, la serrer contre elle, lui transmettre un peu de sa force:

-Ces enfants sont un cadeau, et je suis certaine que tu sauras faire le nécéssaire pour les protéger.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive… Je ne voulais pas mettre des enfants au monde dans un tel cauchemar…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ariane. Tout va bien, tout ira bien, nous allons réfléchir à une solution ensemble.

Ariane ferma les yeux et referma les bras sur son amie, retenant bravement les larmes de dépit qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières. Son dos l'élança légèrement, douleur se répercutant sur son sternum et sur les cicatrices qui s'y dessinaient désormais, mais elle parvint à souffler, consciente qu'elle était incapable de repartir dans son état:

-Merci…

$s$s$s$

_Six mois plus tard…_

Hilda referma la lourde tenture rouge de la chambre et esquissa un sourire en entendant sa soeur s'extasier devant le berceau du bébé que le nouveau Pope du Sanctuaire leur avait déposé quelques heures auparavant. Elle se pencha à son tour sur le berceau, un léger sourire attendri sur les lèvres face au bonheur manifeste de Freyja:

-Elle est adorable, tu ne trouves pas Hilda?

-Elle a son petit charme, je l'avoue. J'espère juste qu'elle ne criera plus comme à son arrivée.

Freyja perdit son sourire, sans cesser de délicatement caresser la joue de la petite Hélène, pas encore tout à fait assoupie ni tout à fait réveillée, les yeux encore brillants de larmes:

-La pauvre, devoir être ainsi séparée de sa mère… Elle doit le sentir…

Hilda posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa soeur et la serra doucement contre elle, consciente du message de souffrance déguisé dans la voix de Freyja:

-Nous l'élèverons pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-En avons-nous le droit? Sa mère a dû terriblement souffrir de cette séparation…

-C'est son choix, sa manière de protéger ses enfants du danger du monde extérieur.

-Ses enfants? Elle en avait d'autres?

Hilda hocha doucement la tête puis souffla, si bas que Freyja faillit ne pas l'entendre:

-Il ne faudra rien lui dire, nous devons garder le secret de ses origines au moins jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Tu comprends, Frey'?

-C'est injuste, elle a le droit de savoir qui sont ses…

-Je sais, cela semble cruel, mais c'est pour la protéger.

Il y eut un léger silence, et comme Freyja ne faisait pas mine de répondre, Hilda insista:

-Promets-le moi.

La jeune femme blonde soupira et ferma les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille en regardant le bébé droit dans les yeux:

-Promis…

-C'est pour son bien, je te le garantis.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça soit la bonne solution.

Hilda poussa un soupir:

-Ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider, nous devons juste respecter le souhait de sa mère.

Un violent coup de vent vint secouer la fenêtre de la chambre, et Freyja frissonna soudain:

-D'accord…

$s$s$s$

Sorrento entra dans le salon de la propriété Solo, et Julian se leva d'un bond:

-Alors?

L'homme de main hocha la tête, un sourire ému et attendri dessiné sur ses lèvres malgré lui, et Julian baissa les yeux vers la forme emmaillotée qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses bras: un petit garçon. Sorrento portait un petit garçon aux courts petits cheveux mauves foncés. Un sourire ému sur les lèvres, Julian souffla, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Elle nous a simplement demandé de prendre soin de lui et de ne pas lui révéler qui étaient ses parents avant ses vingt ans au plus tôt. Jamais, si possible. Elle veut le tenir éloigné de tout ça et compte sur nous pour le protéger.

Passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Sorrento, Julian posa son front contre le sien:

-Elle a eu raison de nous le confier, nous saurons le tenir à l'abris des Spectres et tous les autres dangers qui rodent. (Ils échangèrent un regard complice) Nous l'élèverons comme s'il était le nôtre.

Le bébé tressaillit dans son sommeil et agrippa le doigt de Sorrento par pur réflexe, comme pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seul:

-Lukas…

Son murmure tait à peine perceptible, aérien, preuve de l'angoisse soudaine de réveiller l'ange qui sommeillait dans leur bras.

$s$s$s$

Enveloppée dans sa longue robe de Pope, debout sur les murailles du château de Doe en Irlande, Ariane tint le casque rouge devant elle un long moment, observant son reflet, jugeant du regard cette mère indigne qui avait choisi d'abandonner ses enfants pour privilégier son rôle de Chevalier. Un coup de vent secoua les lourdes manches de la robe sombre, firent tinter les colliers contre sa poitrine, voler ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et, encouragée par les murmures combinés de son armure et du casque, elle le posa enfin sur sa tête.

Le savoir des précédents Popes se glissèrent dans son cerveau, lui dévoilèrent des techniques secrètes, sur les attaques des Chevaliers qu'il fallait encore trouver dans le monde entier, sur les Guerres Saintes précédentes,… Ariane rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés par la détermination.

La résistance pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce (long) prologue vous aura plu et vous donne un tant soi peu envie de lire la suite ^^ On se retrouve bientôt avec le premier chapitre (je pense reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par mois maximum), et la rencontre avec les personnages principaux de cette histoire! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! :D Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos retours (notamment sur twitter) concernant le prologue, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il vous ait plu! J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce premier chapitre et la rencontre avec la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers ;D

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

Enjoy!

* * *

_34 ans plus tard…_

_Jamir, Tibet_

L'appel ressemblait à un chant, comme si une voix leur montrait la destination à suivre. C'était instinctif, si bien que même ceux qui n'avaient plus de maîtres à leurs côtés pour les guider surent que le moment était venu. Qu'ils devaient se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Plongé dans sa méditation, l'homme aux longs cheveux roux rouvrit calmement les yeux et se redressa, le coeur battant et un léger sourire sur les lèvres quand son armure tinta à l'unisson avec l'appel qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il posa une main rassurante sur la Pandora Box à ses côtés, comme pour tranquilliser une veille amie:

-Oui, le moment est venu.

-Vous parlez tout seul, maître?

S'inquiéta faussement la petite fille aux cheveux roses en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kiki se leva et se tourna vers elle, une lueur à la fois remplie d'excitation et de nostalgie émue dans les yeux:

-Prépare tes affaires, Raki, nous allons en Irlande.

$s$s$s$

_Wanaka, Nouvelle-Zélande_

La voix l'appela doucement, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec le doux souffle de vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux châtains mi-longs et qui caressait son beau visage couleur de miel. Le vent dessina de légères vagues sur le lac, soulevèrent des feuilles des arbres environnants. Un signe, la preuve que ce qu'il entendait et ressentait n'était pas une illusion. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel, se tourna inexorablement vers le Nord-Ouest et sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que c'était l'appel qu'il attendait depuis des années:

-_Maître…_

On lui avait expliqué ce qui allait arriver, on lui avait dit quoi faire lorsque cette voix, ce cosmos entrerait en résonance avec le sien. Dans son esprit, l'armure poussa un soupir soulagé et lui-même ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré.

Il n'était donc pas seul.

$s$s$s$

_Alep, Syrie_

Le chant le réveilla là où le bruit des armes à feu et des détonations avait échoué. Il était habitué à la violence quotidienne, à son bruit assourdissant. Mais la voix était douce, l'appel attrayant, même l'armure rayonnait à l'abri dans sa Pandora Box et accompagnait la chanson qui résonnait dans sa tête. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait réveillé, cette tendresse proche de la voix d'une mère dont il ne gardait presque aucun souvenir.

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, intima doucement à son armure de se calmer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention avec sa lumière radieuse. Elle obéit, incapable pourtant de calmer son envie d'agir, allant jusqu'à arracher un soupir rieur à son porteur. Il posa une main apaisante sur la boîte puis avança vers la fenêtre en restant le plus près possible du sol malgré le silence soudain qui pesait dans le bâtiment délabré qu'il habitait. Il écarta légèrement les rideaux du bout des doigts, observa le carnage habituel de la ville, les bâtiments effondrés et les rues éventrées, et poussa un grognement d'impatience.

Il était grand temps de se barrer de cet endroit.

$s$s$s$

_Odense, Danemark_

Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas que la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était pas la sienne, en train de lire son livre préféré. Ni celle de la chanteuse du groupe qu'il était en train d'écouter. Pendant un instant, il ne réalisa pas que personne ne s'adressait directement à lui. Assis sur un banc dans le parc de la petite ville colorée, il ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles et attendit, attentif.

Puis le message lui parvint et un léger frisson remonta le long de son dos: le moment était donc arrivé. Après ces années d'attentes et d'apprentissage, le moment de se rendre en Irlande était venu. Il referma doucement son livre et se leva, traversant le petit pont sans un regard en arrière, se dirigeant droit vers l'armure qui résonnait à l'unisson avec son coeur.

Il était temps de retrouver les autres

$s$s$s$

_Sotchi, Russie_

Allongé dans la neige qui couvrait la station de _Rosa Khutor_, il pesta quand la voix le déconcentra et lui fit rater son tir. L'oiseau s'envola avec de grands battements d'ailes et il se releva en rageant. Il passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux, frottant machinalement la longue cicatrice sur sa joue gauche en grognant. Il frotta son pantalon au niveau des genoux - couverts de neige - et rembarra son armure quand elle fit mine d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Ce ne fut que quand la voix s'éleva de nouveau en une haute note chantée qu'il se figea et comprit le message caché. Quand il réalisa que la voix l'appelait lui, et lui seulement. Qu'elle lui demandait de rejoindre les autres sans tarder. Qu'on avait besoin de lui.

Il renifla, ajusta la lanière de son fusil de chasse sur son épaule et descendit la montagne d'un pas décidé, les sourcils froncés mais un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Il allait enfin pouvoir montrer de quoi il était capable.

$s$s$s$

_Medellín, Colombie_

-Monsieur, nous allons bientôt décoller, je vous demanderai de vous asseoir. (L'hôtesse esquissa un sourire presque attendri face à son visage inquiet) Ne vous en faites pas, votre bagage est en sécurité et n'ira nulle part durant le vol.

Il hocha la tête et obéit après s'être assuré une dernière fois que son bagage était bien installé. Que le tissu qui entourait sa Pandora Box ne s'était pas défait, que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il attacha sa ceinture sans pouvoir réfréner sa légère angoisse. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pris l'avion de sa vie. Il avait appris énormément de choses, mais cette peur ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas touché le sol de Dublin.

Faisant écho avec cette voix qui l'avait appelée plusieurs heures auparavant, son armure lui transmit une vague d'apaisement et d'encouragements. Il se cala contre son siège, serrant les accoudoirs un peu trop fort malgré lui.

Il allait y arriver.

$s$s$s$

_Saint-Denis, Belgique_

Accélérer, courir, plus vite, toujours plus vite, se donner à fond, tout donner,…

La voix lui souffla un conseil, lui chanta des encouragements, et il s'arrêta net, la respiration à peine hachée, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Quoique non, il fallait donner le change, ne pas montrer aux autres personnes qui couraient sur la piste d'athlétisme qu'il aurait encore pu faire des centaines de tours sans que son rythme cardiaque ne s'emballe. L'entraîneur remarqua son immobilité:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es fait mal?

Il fit mine de jeter un oeil à sa cheville, grimaça à peine pour se donner beau genre:

-Ouais, je crois que je me suis un peu tordu la cheville.

-C'est malin ça, file mettre de la glace dessus.

-Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi, j'ai pas envie de forcer, on ne sait jamais.

L'entraineur hocha la tête, ennuyé de voir son meilleur élément se blesser à seulement quelque jours de la compétition:

-D'accord, repose-toi et reviens quand tu auras vu un médecin.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la piste en boitillant, mais dès qu'il fut hors de la vue de tous, il se remit à marcher normalement. Puis à trottiner. Puis à courir. A foncer vers son armure qui l'encourageait à rentrer au plus vite et à rejoindre cette voix qui l'avait appelé.

Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il valait.

$s$s$s$

_Bayeux, France_

Il traça précautionneusement un trait courbé sur sa feuille, essayant de représenter le moulin à eau qui lui faisait face avec autant de précision que possible. L'eau coulait paisiblement, l'odeur de la nourriture émanait du restaurant le plus proche, tout était parfait. Calme, pacifique,… Il adorait dessiner ces endroits qui lui plaisaient, ces endroits qui avaient bercé son enfance quand il n'avait pas eu à s'entrainer. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, trop beau pour manquer une telle occasion.

Son coeur manqua un battement puis repartit légèrement plus vite et il se retourna pour apercevoir la femme qui chantait soudain, d'une voix si claire et pure qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher des yeux. Puis son crayon glissa de ses doigts et il réalisa que la voix n'appelait que lui, s'adressait uniquement à lui.

Un frisson empli de fierté le fit se lever d'un bond, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage un peu trop pâle.

Les autres avaient besoin de lui.

$s$s$s$

_Corinthe, Grèce_

Le chant dans sa tête le fit violemment sursauter et il perdit le contrôle de son vélo pendant une folle seconde. Le conducteur du bus de touristes klaxonna vivement quand il manqua de le renverser. Il se redressa sur son vélo, dérapa légèrement puis adressa un grand geste obscène au conducteur, incapable de retenir un éclat de rire. Il n'avait pas été en danger. A aucun moment il n'avait réellement risqué sa vie. Ce bus bougeait si lentement alors qu'il pouvait, lui, être si rapide. Son armure lui adressa un reproche teinté d'amusement, ravie de voir l'énergie de son porteur.

La voix était douce, enchanteresse, et pourtant tellement différente de celle de son armure. Elle l'appelait, lui demandait de rejoindre les autres, lui disait que sa présence était nécéssaire et que le moment d'agir était enfin venu.

Il se redressa sur son vélo et accéléra, traversa le carrefour et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, vers son armure et unique famille. Il chassa une mèche de cheveux bouclée en soufflant dessus, un grand sourire impatient sur les lèvres. Bon, il n'avait pas encore le moyen d'y arriver, mais il allait pouvoir bouger un peu.

Enfin il allait pouvoir s'amuser dignement.

$s$s$s$

_Aso, Japon_

La pluie tombait, faisait bruisser les feuilles des hauts arbres qui bordaient le long escalier de pierre du sanctuaire du _Kamishikimi Kumanoimasu_. Hormis le son de la pluie, les murmures du vent et les soupirs des esprits, la forêt était parfaitement silencieuse, calme, paisible, en harmonie totale. Les yeux clos, il appréciait l'énergie cosmique de l'endroit, y puisait son énergie, écoutait les sons de la terre, respirait en symbiose avec elle.

A l'unisson avec le chant de la forêt et du cosmos de l'endroit, une voix s'éleva, avec tant de douceur qu'il n'en fut même pas surpris. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sans que ses mains ne se quittent: il attendait cette voix, il attendait cet appel depuis des années. Un grand sentiment de paix et de soulagement mêlé de joie et d'honneur enfla harmonieusement dans sa poitrine. Il termina sa prière, secoua la lourde natte qui alla frapper contre les grelots du temple. Puis, comme sa respiration se faisait un peu plus difficile, il fit demi-tour et descendit paisiblement les escaliers humides.

Il était temps de changer les choses.

$s$s$s$

_Bonn, Allemagne_

Il adorait cet endroit. L'atmosphère chaleureuse du restaurant, la qualité des plats, la nostalgie de la première rencontre avec son épouse,… Tout était parfait. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un grand sourire, ravi que sa petite fille se goinfre joyeusement de l'énorme hamburger dans son assiette et que son fils tente tant bien que mal de tendre une serviette en papier à sa soeur. A ses côtés, sa femme lui adressa un sourire radieux, partageant avec lui le souvenir d'un premier rendez-vous un peu maladroit. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, lui soufflant un « merci » sincère à l'oreille. Il faillit ne pas l'entendre à cause des grands éclats de rires qui résonnaient dans le restaurant complet. Mais le brouhaha environnant ne parvint pas à étouffer le son cristallin qui s'éleva dans sa tête. Une voix qui lui disait que le sort du monde était en jeu.

Son sourire se figea sur son visage et il se tendit soudainement. Pendant un instant, il avait presque oublié cette boîte dans le grenier. Pendant huit longues années il avait oublié ces longs et pénibles entrainements et ces promesses de futur sombre et de champs de bataille. Il avait oublié que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas tout à fait, qu'il devrait sans doute partir pour aller lutter contre les forces du mal.

Il faillit se lever immédiatement, simuler l'appel de son patron et prétexter un soudain voyage en Irlande. Mais comme son épouse lui jetait un regard légèrement inquiet en lui demandant s'il se sentait mal, il ne put s'y résoudre. Il esquissa un pâle sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne:

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle plissa les yeux, consciente qu'il lui avait toujours caché une partie de sa vie, mais elle n'insista pas. C'était l'anniversaire de leur fille, ils en parleraient plus tard.

Il allait prendre un peu de temps pour lui avant de partir.

$s$s$s$

Le château de Doe était dissimulé aux yeux du commun des mortels grâce à une technique du Pope même, si bien que seuls les Chevaliers pouvaient voir le chemin qui permettait d'y accéder. Ils ne voyaient pas le château tant qu'ils n'avaient pas dépassé une certaine limite, c'était une manière de protéger leur repère secret d'éventuels Spectres ou autres ennemis.

Emmitouflé dans un fin manteau qui ne le protégeait pas réellement du vent glacé, Tarek frissonna violemment malgré lui et malgré son cosmos qui l'empêchait d'avoir pourtant trop froid. Certes, il faisait souvent froid en hiver à Alep, mais le froid ici avait quelque chose de mordant, presque d'irréel, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien digne de trouver l'accès au château. Il ajusta la lanière de sa Pandora Box sur son épaule, inspira profondément et quitta le sentier de pierres qui l'aurait mené en haut de la colline. Il sentait que ce n'était pas là qu'on l'attendait. Et quand, au bout de plusieurs mètres, ses pieds rencontrèrent de nouveau un sentier - bien qu'invisible - il sut qu'il avait pris le bon chemin.

Dans son esprit, l'armure l'encourageait, manifestement ravie de pouvoir bientôt retrouver ses soeurs:

-_Tu ne peux pas imaginer, Tarek, cela fait tant d'années que nous attendons ce moment. _

Ce n'était pas que l'envie de vengeance qui l'animait, non, l'envie de retrouver les autres était palpable, l'envie de reprendre ce combat arrêté trop vite. Peut-être l'envie de se faire pardonner? Oui, il sentait que l'armure d'Or avait quelques regrets, des remords qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait exprimés.

-_J'espère me montrer digne de toi._

_-Je n'en doute pas. N'oublie pas que je suis venue à toi, je sais que personne d'autre sur cette Terre ne me mérite plus que toi._

Tarek esquissa un sourire, continuant de s'extasier silencieusement devant les paysages fantastiques qui se dévoilaient autour de lui. Le ciel était lourd de nuages, mais l'herbe était d'un vert si pur, l'air était si frais qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était bien en vie,… Les couleurs ici étaient si nettes, si belles, si différentes de l'ambiance enfumée et floue d'Alep. Même les odeurs lui semblaient fraiches, pures. Il inspira profondément l'air légèrement salé de la _Sheephaven Bay_ qui fouettait ses joues, conscient qu'il n'avait jamais été plus à sa place qu'ici, en Irlande, un pays dont il n'aurait jamais rêvé fouler le sol:

-Vous semblez bien loin du sentier de promenade.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, une jambe légèrement reculée devant lui et les sourcils froncés, en garde. Là, debout à plusieurs mètres de lui, une jeune femme aux long cheveux roux semblait l'attendre. Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur était pourtant fermé, inquisiteur, et sa voix ne flancha pas quand elle appela avec un fort accent:

-Ne seriez-vous pas un peu loin de chez vous?

C'était comme si elle essayait de le sonder de ses yeux verts sombres, de voir s'il était bien un Chevalier et non pas un simple touriste ou pire. La détaillant un instant et reconnaissant la première ligne du code que son maître lui avait enseigné, Tarek répondit en grec:

-Ne le sommes-nous pas tous?

-Perdu?

-Plutôt en exil, et je compte bien regagner le coeur de ma patrie.

Il y eut un long silence, si bien que pendant une folle seconde il crut que c'était elle l'ennemie, puis elle se décala et désigna la baie d'un mouvement du bras:

-Bienvenue chez vous, Chevalier.

Encore légèrement méfiant, Tarek s'avança, la dépassa, se tourna vers le rivage… Et écarquilla des yeux ébahis: de hautes murailles se dressaient soudain devant lui, cernant un château accessible uniquement via le pont qui semblait l'inviter à le franchir. Erigé sur la dernière partie de terre de la colline, le château était entouré de l'eau de la baie, le rendant quasi imprenable. Un endroit parfait pour organiser une résistance secrète.

Hébété, Tarek ne remarqua pas immédiatement que la jeune femme l'avait rattrapé et dépassé:

-Venez, vous êtes attendus.

Étonnamment, alors qu'il se serait attendu à être de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer ses frères d'armes - comme les appelait son armure - Tarek se rendit compte qu'il était au contraire de plus en plus apaisé. L'énergie tranquille du lieu le charmait, et le mélange savant de cosmos le fascinaient, lui faisait bien réaliser que même dans les pires moments de sa vie il n'avait jamais été réellement seul. La jeune femme le guida jusqu'aux appartements qu'il partagerait avec ses frères d'armes, une chambre au confort rudimentaire, mais c'était déjà tellement plus que ce à quoi il avait eu droit lorsqu'il habitait encore à Alep.

Étant attendu dans la grande salle du château, il mit son armure d'Or avec une précision et une attention calme, s'assurant que chaque pièce luisait parfaitement et était à sa place. Qu'il aurait l'air d'être à sa place. Son casque sous le bras, il déglutit avec un peu de difficulté puis descendit les escaliers qui le mèneraient vers la salle où les autres Chevaliers l'attendaient déjà. A chaque pas, des cliquetis de son armure résonnaient dans la tour, sa cape flottait paisiblement dans son dos, et si lui se sentait à peine nerveux, il sentait que son armure le pressait d'aller plus vite, d'enfin lui permettre de rejoindre ses soeurs si longtemps perdues de vue.

Arrivé face à la grande porte de bois, ultime rempart entre lui et son destin, il fit machinalement craquer son épaule droite, inspira profondément, puis poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un lourd craquement. Un long tapis qui se voulait rouge s'étendait jusqu'à une petite estrade de pierre, jusqu'aux pieds d'une femme aux longs cheveux blancs méchés d'or calés sous un lourd casque rouge qui lui masquait la moitié du visage. La femme esquissa un semblant de sourire rassuré et lui fit signe de s'avancer, de les rejoindre:

-Bienvenue à toi, Chevalier, nous t'attendions avec impatience.

Debout de part et d'autre du long tapis, de nombreux hommes et femmes le détaillaient des yeux, tous vêtus d'armures de différentes couleurs. Des sourires émus étiraient les lèvres des plus âgés, ceux qui avaient connu la chute du Sanctuaire, et les plus jeunes - d'environ son âge, parfois un peu plus - clignaient des yeux ébahis devant son armure. Pourtant le regard de Tarek se porta d'abord vers les dix hommes debout de part et d'autre du trône du Grand Pope, dix hommes vêtus d'or. Ses frères d'armes.

Il avança jusqu'au pied de l'estrade et s'agenouilla, portant le poing droit à son coeur et baissant la tête:

-Tarek, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau. Je réponds à l'appel du Sanctuaire, Grand Pope.

Ariane hocha la tête, manifestement soulagée de les voir presque tous réunis et en bonne santé:

-Je t'en remercie, Chevalier. Je t'en prie, rejoins tes frères: la réunion va bientôt commencer.

Il hocha la tête, se releva et remarqua que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux à l'extrémité gauche du trône se décalait d'un pas avec un grand sourire pour lui indiquer que sa place était à ses côtés, entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux blancs et au regard de véritable tueur. A peine était-il installé qu'il remarqua immédiatement qu'un Chevalier d'Or manquait: ils n'étaient que onze à encadrer le trône du Pope, qui pouvait donc arriver après lui?

Comme si ce n'était absolument pas un problème, le Grand Pope fit signe à tous les Chevaliers dans la salle de s'assoir, signalant le début de la réunion:

-Mes amis, mes frères, mes soeurs, je suis ravie de vous trouver tous réunis ici, dans notre modeste refuge. (Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire moqueur et croisa les regards émus des anciens Chevaliers de sa promotion, désormais maîtres et trop âgés pour porter leurs armures) Enfin, après trente-quatre longues années de patience, les douze Chevaliers d'Or nous ont rejoints, prêts à se battre à nos côtés pour reprendre la lutte.

Des acclamations ravies s'élevèrent dans la salle, et l'homme à la gauche de Tarek bomba fièrement le torse comme s'ils lui étaient uniquement destinés. Ariane leva la main pour les apaiser et continua:

-Nous sommes plus prêts que jamais, vos efforts et votre patience vont porter leur fruits: dès la semaine prochaine nous mettons enfin notre plan à exécution. Enfin, nous allons porter un premier coup fatal et reprendre le Sanctuaire à l'ennemi.

De véritables cris exaltés résonnèrent dans la salle et Ariane ne les interrompit pas, consciente que tous attendaient ce moment depuis de longues années. Qu'ils étaient plus que prêts à reprendre la Guerre Sainte là où ils l'avaient laissée.

-Je sais que vous êtes impatients, que l'envie d'agir vous tenaille, mais il serait stupide de nous précipiter maintenant. Jabu, June et moi-même vous expliquerons le plan d'attaque que nous suivrons, mais d'abord que pensez-vous d'une petite séance de présentations?

Des murmures curieux lui répondirent: après tout, tous avaient hâte de connaitre les noms de leur nouvelle élite armée. Ariane sourit, ravie de son petit effet, et elle désigna les hommes à sa droite:

-Messieurs, la parole est à vous.

Le jeune homme roux s'avança d'un pas, adressa un clin d'oeil à la petite fille debout au premier rang et sourit franchement:

-Je crois ne pas vous être réellement inconnu, mais je me plie à l'exercice de bon coeur. (Des rires s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et il s'inclina légèrement) Kiki, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, prêt à reprendre du service.

Le Bélier jeta un regard franchement ému à Ariane, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres:

-Et prêt à suivre notre Grand Pope vers la victoire.

Il se recula d'un pas et Tarek s'avança à son tour, incertain du discours qu'il devait répéter:

-Tarek, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau, à votre service.

Il inclina le buste et reprit sa place à côté de Kiki, incapable de détacher son regard du géant qui s'était fièrement avancé, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres:

-Oleg du Cancer, et j'ai hâte de botter le cul de ces saloperies de Spectres.

Des exclamations impatientes et ravies retentirent et Oleg leva le poing serré pour prouver sa détermination. Il était si imposant - rien que de par sa simple parole - que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui s'avança nerveusement par la suite paraissait incroyablement chétif (et pourtant il ne l'était pas):

-David, Chevalier d'Or du Lion.

Il sembla hésiter avant de simplement hausser les épaules - quasi timidement - avec une petite grimace contrite, s'attirant quelques rires amusés et complices, puis il se recula simplement. De l'autre côté du trône, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se contenta de s'incliner bien bas malgré sa petite taille:

-Hiroki, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour honorer votre confiance.

Il s'inclina encore une petite fois, comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, et l'homme à ses côtés lui adressa un sourire rassurant, quasi paternel:

-Sigmund de la Balance, j'espère être digne du rôle que vous me confiez.

Deux présentations humbles et simples qui contrastaient avec l'énergie que dégageait le jeune homme suivant, un large sourire sur son visage basané et des boucles noires tombant dans ses yeux brillants:

-Marius, Chevalier du Scorpion, c'est un grand honneur d'enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.

Des sourires complices furent échangés dans la salle comme les spectateurs remarquaient avec bonheur que, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été élevés ensemble au Sanctuaire, les nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or soient aussi impatients qu'eux à l'idée de continuer la Guerre Sainte. Le Chevalier du Sagittaire semblait plus posé, contrôlé mais sûr de lui:

-Victor du Sagittaire, enchanté.

Était-ce un signe de timidité ou au contraire d'assurance? Tarek ne parvenait pas à le savoir. A vrai dire, ses nouveaux "frères" avaient beau se présenter, il ne les connaissait absolument pas, ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement s'y fier ni s'entendre avec eux, lui qui n'avait jamais créé de véritables liens si ce n'était avec son défunt maître et son armure.

-Pablo, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. Et je tiens à remercier le Grand Pope pour son aide généreuse.

Ariane lui adressa un signe de la tête accompagné d'un petit sourire complice, signe qu'ils avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble au moins une fois. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait aidé à rejoindre le château?

-Jørgen du Verseau, j'ai hâte de me battre à vos côtés.

Le grand sourire du Verseau semblait sincère, empli de confiance envers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il semblait paisible, paisible mais assuré, droit dans son armure. Il alla même jusqu'à encourager son voisin - un jeune homme d'une beauté subtile - du regard:

-Keith, Chevalier des Poissons. Je compte sur vous pour nous accompagner dans ce combat.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent, comme pour sceller les présentations des nouveaux Ors, et le Grand Pope hocha la tête:

-Je vous remercie, Chevaliers, et je suis sincèrement ravie que vous nous ayez rejoints ici. Nous avions hâte de faire votre connaissance à tous et de pouvoir expliquer enfin le plan à sui-…

Elle s'interrompit quand un mouvement attira leur attention à tous: le bras levé comme pour poser une question, Marius se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, son grand sourire franc toujours collé sur les lèvres. Ariane haussa un sourcil intrigué:

-Un problème?

-Juste une petite question: il est où le Chevalier des Gémeaux?

Les yeux brillants d'étoiles, le jeune homme semblait simplement curieux de connaître le visage de son dernier frère d'armes. Et sa question semblait faire écho à l'état d'esprit de nombreuses personnes présentes dans la salle. Le Grand Pope hésita:

-L'armure des Gémeaux a mis un peu plus de temps à trouver son porteur, mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il me semble qu'un dernier arrivant devait être guidé jusqu'ici et qu'il…

A ce moment, comme s'ils avaient attendu que la question soit posée, deux silhouettes franchirent la porte de la grande salle. Et si tous écarquillèrent les yeux et commencèrent à murmurer malgré eux en apercevant le Chevalier des Gémeaux, droit dans son armure, Ariane se liquéfia et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son siège quand elle posa les yeux sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux mauves mi longs et bouclés, au regard gris déterminé et à la peau hâlée. Un homme vêtu d'une armure orangée. Une Squale.

Elle eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait dans sa poitrine, que le temps s'était mis en pause pour lui faire endurer ce supplice indéfiniment. Digne dans son armure, une longue cape blanche claquant dans son dos, l'homme était _son_ portrait craché. Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle en souffrait physiquement et qu'elle manqua de se lever pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'_il_ était revenu d'entre les morts pour la hanter, lui faire tous les reproches qu'elle se faisait quotidiennement. Comme s'_il_ n'avait jamais péri. À moins que ce ne soit un autre que _lui_? Oui, ces yeux trop gris n'étaient pas les _siens_… Ce n'était pas _lui_.

Mais pourquoi portait-il une Squale? Comment était-ce arrivé? Pourquoi? Alors qu'elle avait fait ce sacrifice pour essayer de le tenir éloigné de cette violence, pourquoi Julian Solo lui avait-il attribué une Squale? Quand le regard dur du Marina croisa le sien, elle fut rassurée d'être assise: si elle avait été debout, elle aurait eu peur de défaillir sous le choc:

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, Chevaliers. Je suis Lukas, Marina du Dragon des Mers, envoyé par sa Majesté Poseidon pour servir d'intermédiaire auprès de vous dans cette Guerre. (Il baissa légèrement la tête puis releva les yeux vers elle) J'espère que ma présence ne vous importunera pas: le Dieu que je sers souhaite vous venir en aide de manière indirecte et il espère que vous apprécierez son attention à votre sujet, _Grand Pope_.

Assommée par le choc, Ariane eut l'impression qu'il la poignardait droit dans le coeur, lui faisait tous les reproches du monde en l'appelant ainsi, en la mettant directement face à sa décision de l'abandonner, trente-quatre ans auparavant. Et pourtant, l'indifférence avec laquelle il la regardait la rendait presque plus malade que s'il la regardait avec haine, lui qui ressemblait tant à son père:

-_Lukas…_

Elle déglutit difficilement, pétrifiée sur son siège et articula péniblement, forçant sur sa voix pour que personne ne remarque à quel point elle se sentait soudain mal. Elle qui leur avait présenté le visage d'une matriarche sûre d'elle et rieuse, elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer aussi vite, elle devait continuer de donner le change:

-Je remercie encore le seigneur Poseidon pour l'aide apportée au cours des dernières années. Votre présence ne sera pas de trop, Marina, je compte sur vous.

Lukas baissa de nouveau légèrement la tête et se fondit dans la foule, et pourtant, alors même qu'il regardait atour de lui et détaillait les Chevaliers d'Or, elle eut l'impression qu'il ne la quittait jamais des yeux.

Inconscients de son trouble - quoiqu'intrigués par la présence d'un Marina - les autres Chevaliers restaient braqués sur le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, l'un des plus puissants parmi les douze Chevaliers de l'élite d'Athéna.

Cette frêle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants et au regard vert déterminé qui les avait guidés un à un vers le repère caché.

Oleg poussa un léger ricanement et gratifia David d'un coup de coude dans les côtes en pouffant:

-J'y crois pas ils sont vraiment trop détendus ces mecs, ils prennent le temps de nous faire marcher!

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le fusilla de son regard brulant, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la différence de taille ou de masse:

-Détrompe-toi, _mon frère_, je ne suis pas un gag destiné à vous dérider. Je suis Aliénor, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Et je compte bien participer à cette Guerre à vos côtés en tant qu'égale.

Le Cancer fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ariane en grondant:

-C'est une blague, j'espère?

Le Pope lui adressa un léger sourire, encore légèrement pâle:

-Absolument pas, Aliénor est votre soeur d'armes et combattra à vos côtés. Maintenant, prenez place, nous allons enfin parler de notre plan d'attaque.

Oleg fronça encore davantage les sourcils, et plusieurs personnes dans la salle esquissèrent des mimiques d'incompréhension et de doute: aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que l'un des Chevaliers d'Or, l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux, un membre de l'élite de la Chevalerie, soit en réalité une femme. Et encore moins une femme si jeune.

Sans un regard en arrière ni un regard de plus pour le Cancer, Aliénor cala son casque sous son bras et alla se placer directement entre lui et Tarek, allant jusqu'à devoir légèrement bousculer le Russe pour se faire une place entre eux. Un lourd silence plana dans la salle pendant une longue seconde, si longue qu'Ariane crut un instant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à reprendre les choses en main. Elle déglutit difficilement, révisant tout son discours:

-Ainsi, nous voici enfin tous réunis, prêts à reprendre aux armées d'Hadès ce qui nous appartient de droit, notre foyer. Notre Déesse Athéna ainsi que cinq de ses plus vaillants Chevaliers de Bronze sont retenus aux Enfers, maintenus dans un sommeil artificiel par Hypnos afin de les empêcher de se réincarner et d'affronter une nouvelle fois Hadès et ses troupes. Il est donc de notre devoir d'aller les libérer et de terminer cette Guerre une bonne fois pour toutes!

Quelques hochements de têtes lui répondirent et elle continua, essayant d'éviter à la fois le regard inquisiteur de Lukas et ceux toujours dubitatifs des autres Chevaliers:

-Le plan est simple et basé sur l'élément de surprise: si les troupes des Enfers sont au courant que quelques Chevaliers ont survécu lors de l'attaque du Sanctuaire, il y a trente-quatre ans, ils ne se doutent pas que nous sommes enfin assez nombreux pour riposter. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous les attaquions à notre tour pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient.

-Sauf votre respect, Grand Pope, (Intervint paisiblement Sigmund en levant légèrement la main) comment pouvons-nous être sûr qu'ils ne savent pas que les armures d'Or ont trouvé des porteurs? Ils doivent se douter que la vie a continué pour les survivants, non?

-Nous le savons car un Chevalier a toujours veillé sur vous lors de votre entraînement, et que jamais aucun Spectre ne vous a approché. Nous y avons veillé avec attention, ne t'en fais pas.

La Balance la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête, souhaitant simplement se rassurer lui-même face à d'éventuels doutes. Ariane reprit la parole, essayant de capter le regard de chaque personne présente dans la salle pour les impliquer personnellement dans cette mission d'une envergure énorme:

-Une première mission visera à attaquer les quatre postes de surveillance qui entourent le Sanctuaire. Si nous voulons pouvoir nous approcher des temples du Zodiaque, il faudra d'abord se débarrasser des hommes qui occupent ces bastions. Les Chevaliers d'Or s'y rendront en premier, et lorsque ces endroits seront pris, nos troupes les rejoindront et nous attaqueront le Sanctuaire. Il faudra faire vite car une fois les bastions pris, les Spectres qui occupent le Sanctuaire comprendront vite qu'ils sont attaqués et nous perdrons cet avantage. Une fois le Sanctuaire pris, nous passerons à la phase suivante de notre attaque. (Un sourire encourageant se dessina sur ses lèvres) Je vous l'expliquerai lorsque nous aurons gagné.

Des cris nerveux résonnèrent dans la salle comme tous les Chevaliers présents dans la salle levaient les poings, impatients d'agir, enfin. Ariane se tourna vers la droite puis vers la gauche, captant les regards des douze Ors:

-Vous devrez voyager par petits groupes: vous déplacer ensemble serait trop risqué. Mais une fois arrivé en Grèce il vous faudra vous rassembler et surtout vous rappeler de ne prendre aucun risque inutile. Vous êtes l'espoir de cette nouvelle génération, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de risquer de perdre la vie et de tout réduire à néant. Vous prendrez les quatre bataillons - en les attaquant ensemble un à un s'il le faut - qui entourent le Sanctuaire puis vous attendrez les renforts avant de passer à la phase finale de cette première action. En aucun cas vous ne devrez attaquer le Sanctuaire tant que les renforts ne seront pas arrivés, est-ce clair?

Tous hochèrent la tête excepté Oleg qui grogna, franchement irrité par le déroulement des opérations qui ne semblait pas lui convenir:

-En gros on sert de symbole et basta, c'est bien ça?

-Vous nous êtes indispensables, Oleg: nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous mettre en danger inutilement. Vous attendrez donc que les renforts vous aient rejoints pour attaquer ensemble.

-Donc quoi, on a de belles armures mais c'est juste pour faire genre? Pourquoi on devrait pas prendre de risques, c'est notre rôle non? On est l'élite et on veut se battre pour protéger et aider les autres, donc pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait pas attaquer directement? La génération précédente n'a jamais hésité à prendre les risques nécessaires, je me trompe?

Quelques murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent, et comme David semblait hésiter à intervenir, Aliénor leva des yeux sombres vers son voisin:

-Nous obéirons aux ordres du Pope, _mon frère_. Et ce même si cela nous coûte.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, gamine. Je reçois pas d'ordres aussi lâches.

Feula-t-il, créant soudain une tension énorme dans la longue pièce. Le coeur lourd mais pressée de mettre fin à ce début de discorde, Ariane se leva, blessée de devoir déjà utiliser ce genre d'argument au bout de moins de dix minutes:

-La génération précédente a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire: lutter aux Enfers même pour sauver notre Déesse et vaincre les forces du mal. C'est également ce que je veux vous voir réussir, je veux que vous surviviez pour ensuite continuer le combat là où vos prédécesseurs n'ont pu le finir. Je veux pas que vous ne preniez de risques car bien que rude, la lutte pour reprendre le Sanctuaire ne sera qu'un maigre avant-goût de ce qui vous attendra directement en Enfer. (Elle se tourna directement vers Oleg) Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre un seul d'entre vous tant que la phase finale n'aura pas été entamée, est-ce clair, Chevalier?

Le géant plissa les yeux, la détailla du regard, puis grogna:

-Et elle consiste en quoi cette phase?

-Je vous l'expliquerai une fois le Sanctuaire repris, chaque chose en son temps. Nous allons encore rester ici une semaine, le temps que chacun prenne le temps de se familiariser avec ses frères d'armes et de se lier à eux.

-Une semaine? (Victor fit un pas en avant et leva doucement la main) Pardonnez-moi, Grand Pope, mais pouvons-nous vraiment nous permettre de perdre une semaine de plus?

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du Pope en titre:

-Ne t'en fais pas, le Sanctuaire a attendu notre retour pendant plus de trente ans, une semaine de plus ou de moins ne changera rien, alors profitons-en pour peaufiner notre plan jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne infaillible. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et je ne peux permettre un seul pas de travers, un seul écart qui mettrait la vie de tous les autres en danger.

Oleg sembla sur le point d'intervenir de nouveau, mais il parvint à se contenir et pinça les lèvres en serrant les poings, manifestement irrité par cette réunion et à la simple idée de devoir rester sur place encore une longue semaine avant de, enfin, pouvoir avoir droit à un semblant d'action. Consciente de son trouble mais désireuse de terminer la séance sur une note positive, Ariane se tourna de nouveau vers les nombreux Chevaliers dans la salle, s'adressant à la foule comme si elle s'adressait personnellement à chacun d'entre eux:

-La confiance mutuelle doit être puissante, un lien impossible à briser. Vous devez pouvoir compter sur vos compagnons sans vous poser de questions, vous entraider, avoir une confiance aveugle en l'autre. Si nous perdons notre unité, si nous nous permettons de douter, nous aurons déjà perdu une bataille précieuse contre l'ennemi. Notre union est la chose la plus importante dans cette lutte, mes amis. Je compte sur vous.

Tous portèrent le poing à leur coeur en poussant une exclamation d'une même voix. Rassurée, Ariane hocha la tête et leva les bras:

-Mes amis, je vous remercie pour votre attention et pour votre ardeur. Nous allons reprendre le Sanctuaire, reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit. Et ensemble, nous irons sauver notre Déesse prisonnière en Enfer!

Des cris d'impatience et d'exaltation lui répondirent, et même les Chevaliers d'Or sentirent un frisson remonter le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales face à tant d'intensité. Le coeur soudain serré, Tarek déglutit difficilement, à la fois partagé entre une hâte terrible de passer à l'action et l'envie de bien faire et de prendre son mal en patience. Profitant de l'agitation générale, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux à sa gauche, vers la jeune femme rousse qui regardait droit devant elle, l'air impénétrable, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés avec force. Déterminée.

Il devait avouer qu'il était… Surpris. Surpris de voir que l'armure des Gémeaux - l'armure réputée comme était celle du Chevalier le plus puissant de tous - avait choisi une jeune femme aussi frêle. Non pas qu'il doutât de sa force, seulement, c'était la première fois qu'une femme portait une armure d'Or, et il n'était pas certain que l'heure était aux tests: ils avaient besoin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, pas de prendre des risques.

Comme si elle avait senti le poids de son regard sur elle, Aliénor tourna la tête vers lui et plissa légèrement les yeux:

-Un problème, _mon frère_?

Tarek soutint son regard, ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer et haussa simplement les épaules en se détournant:

-Non, aucun.

La jeune femme le fixa encore un instant avant de de nouveau regarder vers la foule de Chevaliers en face d'eux, le visage complètement fermé. Le Grand Pope se tourna de nouveau vers eux et leur sourit avec émotion:

-Vous pouvez disposer. Allez passer du temps ensemble, saluer vos frères d'armes puis vous reposer, il nous reste un peu de temps alors autant en profiter.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils descendirent du petit perron pour serrer les mains des Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze dans la foule, d'adresser sourires, phrases de motivations et autres à chaque personne qui les approchait. Incroyablement mal à l'aise, David ne parvenait qu'à esquisser quelques sourires, à échanger quelques mots, mais il réalisa bien vite - et avec un soulagement non feint - que la majorité de ses frères d'armes n'avaient d'yeux que pour ce qu'il incarnait. La force, la puissance, la bonté, la figure d'un guide légendaire qui leur permettrait de triompher enfin. Ils étaient certes heureux de les rencontrer, mais ils avaient surtout l'air ravis de rencontrer les récipiendaires d'un tel cosmos… Pas eux en tant qu'individu. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le Grand Pope voulait absolument les forcer à l'immobilité pendant une semaine, pour qu'ils se considèrent comme des véritables frères, qu'ils tissent des liens forts et sincères. Alors il se façonna un sourire chaleureux et serra chaque main qui effleurait son armure.

Petit à petit, tous les Chevaliers présents commencèrent à quitter la grande salle, conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas perde une seule seconde avant de sympathiser avec leurs frères d'armes. Ariane les regarda partir un à un, adressant une accolade chaleureuse et émue avec Jabu et June et cherchant malgré elle l'envoyé de Poseidon des yeux. Le visage impénétrable, Lukas soutint son regard pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées, puis il se détourna et quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, signe qu'il n'avait manifestement aucune envie de lui adresser un mot de plus. Le coeur lourd, Ariane sourit quand June lui serra tendrement la main, un air à la fois inquiet et douloureux sur le visage:

-Ariane, ce garçon… Ce Marina, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas?…

-Mon coeur ne saurait me tromper. (Souffla l'ancien Chevalier de l'Aurore) Moi qui croyais qu'il serait en sécurité et tenu à l'écart des combats en l'amenant chez Julian Solo… Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'il m'ait trompée.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Julian et Sorrento lui avaient offert cette opportunité trente-quatre ans auparavant, lui promettant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger ses enfants, pour ensuite jeter son fils - _son _fils! - dans la bataille. Pourquoi s'être séparée de lui alors? Pourquoi avoir fait tous ces sacrifices? Pourquoi ces années de remords et ces nuits d'insomnie? Pourquoi ces cris d'enfants qui la hantaient depuis trente-quatre ans? En se séparant de ses enfants, elle avait cru bien faire, les tenir éloignés de ces combats sanglants qui ne manqueraient pas d'avoir lieu, alors pourquoi Poseidon s'était-il joué d'elle de la sorte? Ariane poussa un léger soupir: au moins Hélène devait-elle être en sécurité à Asgard. Et si le temps le lui permettait, elle aurait peut-être le courage de parler avec Lukas avant le début des véritables hostilités.

La salle se vida enfin, et Ariane se retrouva de nouveau seule, estimant devoir être la dernière à quitter la pièce pour s'assurer que tous avaient trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partir. Hors de question de laisser quelqu'un seul, pas alors qu'ils devaient être plus liés que jamais. Elle poussa un léger soupir las et ôta lentement le lourd casque rouge - elle avait l'impression que plus les années passaient plus il devenait pesant - de sa tête pour le déposer sur le trône. Et comme et descendait les marches du petit perron, une voix moqueuse et acerbe s'éleva dans son dos, au niveau des lourdes tentures rouges derrière le siège du Pope:

-Fatiguée?

Ariane poussa un soupir amusé et passa une main lasse sur sa nuque, sans faire mine de se retourner, peu importait qui était resté derrière à leur insu à tous, cette personne semblait vouloir en apprendre plus:

-Disons que le métier de Pope est loin d'être reposant.

Un soupir mauvais lui répondit, suivi par une réponse susurrée avec brio:

-Le métier de mère doit aussi être pas mal dans son genre, logique que tu n'aies pas voulu l'assumer.

Ariane se figea et son coeur s'arrêta de battre, comme si quelqu'un venait de la poignarder dans le dos. Personne, personne hormis June et elle parmi les Chevaliers ne savaient pour elle et ses enfants. Personne! Mais alors qui… Les sourcils froncés et le souffle court, elle se retourna lentement:

-Qu'est-ce que vous-…

Sa voix s'était voulue menaçante et ferme, mais elle s'étrangla dans sa gorge avec horreur quand elle croisa les yeux bleus glacés de la jeune femme, nonchalamment adossée contre le rideau rouge, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres mais les sourcils durement froncés, la jeune femme aux courts cheveux bonds qui lui faisait face plissa les yeux:

-Salut, _maman_.

Elle avait craché ce mot comme un serpent crache son venin, avec tant de haine et de plaisir malsain à la voir ainsi qu'Ariane ne put réprimer un frisson. Puis, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, un cosmos glacé effleura enfin le sien et toutes les réponses la heurtèrent de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé, le Grand Pope poussa un soupir estomaqué et fit un pas en arrière:

-Hélène?

-Chevalier de Cristal, je réponds à l'appel du Sanctuaire comme le veut mon devoir.

Bouche bée, le coeur battant à la fois de surprise et d'horreur sous le coup du choc, Ariane ne parvint pas à réagir tout de suite. Elle détailla le visage empli de rancoeur et de colère, ce masque de mépris hautain qui dissimulait toutes ces émotions, et ne parvint pas tout de suite à réaliser que cette jeune femme était sa fille, celle qu'elle avait abandonné trente ans auparavant. Et elle aussi se retrouvait maintenant en première ligne dans ce combat. Tous ces sacrifices, toute cette souffrance, tous ses remords qui l'avaient tenue éveillée n'avaient servi à rien: ses deux enfants, les deux enfants de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé se retrouvaient plus en danger que jamais. Et ils devaient la haïr, elle pouvait le comprendre. Consciente de l'état de choc dans lequel devait se trouver le Pope, Hélène assena sur le ton de la conversation:

-Quelle chance, n'est-ce pas: on dirait même que je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon frangin. (Elle poussa un petit rire moqueur, un rictus mauvais sur le visage) Le destin a décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups avec une petite réunion de famille improvisée, si ça c'est pas génial.

Son ton glacé reflétait parfaitement la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans ses yeux si clairs, et l'attaque était si directe, si soudaine qu'Ariane n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer pour y répondre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre elle, lui dire à quel point elle était désolée et s'en voulait, lui expliquer les raisons de ce choix impossible,… Mais au simple mouvement en avant qu'elle fit, le Chevalier de Cristal se redressa et s'avança nonchalamment vers elle, allant jusqu'à poser une main ferme sur son épaule:

-J'ai hâte de passer à l'action, je pensais qu'on ne se bougerait jamais le cul. Il était temps, non?

Ariane se secoua et soutint le regard glacé et éclairé d'une étrange lueur orangée de la jeune femme, incapable de retrouver un semblant de douceur ou d'affection, ni même de curiosité comme elle avait pu l'apercevoir chez Lukas:

-Un vieux proverbe dit que "patience est mère de sûreté", je suis certaine qu'en tant que porteuse de l'armure mémorial de Cristal tu dois comprendre ma décision, pas vrai?

Hélène poussa un soupir moqueur et se dégagea en haussant les épaules:

-Je ne me permettrais pas de juger voyons, je voulais juste voir de quel bois ma génitrice était faite.

Ariane poussa un soupir et fit mine de tendre la main pour se saisir de celle de sa fille, la voix légèrement tremblante malgré elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ne parvenait pas à savoir sur quel pied danser, comment aborder sa fille blessée. Mais il fallait qu'elle essaye:

-Écoute, nous devrions prendre le temps de parler, toi, ton frère et moi. Qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce qu'en parler ne nous aiderait pas à repartir du bon pied? Je comprends ta colère, j'en suis consciente et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne me suis pas séparée de vous par gaité de coeur, je voulais vous…

-J'en ai fini. (Hélène avait dangereusement plissé les yeux et elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec, lui coupant la parole et l'empêchant définitivement d'essayer de panser ses plaies, d'établir un dialogue) Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de parler de ça. Encore moins avec toi. Je vais aller saluer mon frère puis trouver une place dans ce château merdique. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te trainerais pas dans les pattes. (Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais et secoua la main) Ca sera comme si je n'étais pas là, cool non?

Soufflée, Ariane entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne parvint même pas à essayer de la retenir. De quel droit pouvait-elle lui demander d'attendre, de s'assoir et de l'écouter? Quel droit avait-elle sur elle alors qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, alors qu'elle avait laissé ses enfants à des quasi inconnus? Comment pourrait-elle lui demander comme si de rien était pourquoi elle était ici alors qu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour les éloigner de ce cauchemar? La lourde porte claqua derrière Hélène et Ariane sentit le noeud dans sa gorge menacer de céder, les larmes contenues depuis trente-quatre ans sur le point de la submerger. Alors elle serra les poings, si fort que ses ongles entaillèrent sa peau. Assez fort pour que la douleur physique la distraie un instant. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se concentre de nouveau sur sa mission.

Chevalier avant femme.

Grand Pope avant mère.

Elle avait fait un choix, elle devait l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

$s$s$s$

Assis sur leurs lits, debout et adossés contre le mur ou encore accoudés à la fenêtre, les douze Chevaliers d'Or s'observaient en silence. Un silence lourd que personne n'avait encore osé briser. L'attitude unie et exaltée qui les avait animés pendant un instant dans les grande salle les avait quittés et ils s'étaient muré dans un silence à la fois empli de questions et pourtant incroyablement gênant. Et personne ne semblait vouloir prendre le risque d'avoir l'air plus ridicule encore. Celui qui semblait le moins affecté par l'ambiance était le Chevalier du Bélier qui rangeait paisiblement ses affaires, allant presque jusqu'à chantonner parfois. Sigmund sembla soudain sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa, avant d'oser lancer sur un ton hésitant, à la recherche de l'approbation des autres:

-Le… Le château est magnifique, pas vrai?

Les autres hochèrent distraitement la tête, Hiroki souffla un vague "C'est très beau, oui" et Oleg grommela dans sa barbe que ce n'était "Pas assez moderne à son goût". Puis le silence retomba de nouveau, encore un peu plus lourd qu'avant (si c'était possible!). Puis, enfin, Kiki referma sa Pandora Box et se tourna vers eux en frappant une fois dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres:

-Bon, les jeunes, on a pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour s'observer comme des bêtes de foire! Si j'ai bien compris personne n'ose se lancer donc je commence le tour de table, ça marche? Ok parfait! (Continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse) Bon, si vous avez bien retenu, je suis Kiki, Chevalier du Bélier et senior de cette promotion.

Sigmund esquissa un sourire:

-Désolé, je crois que c'est mon rôle. (Puis, adressant un regard paternel aux autres, il précisa) J'ai quand même trente-deux ans donc…

-Je te garantis que non (L'interrompit calmement Kiki), je sais que je ne les fais pas mais bon j'ai quand même fêté mon quarante-et-unième anniversaire.

Jørgen écarquilla des yeux ébahis et Victor fronça un sourcil déjà las:

-Et c'est censé nous faire rire et détendre l'atmosphère?

Un sourire à la fois amusé et fier sur les lèvres, Kiki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

-Même pas. Vos maîtres respectifs ne vous ont pas parlé des Atlantes?

Avisant enfin les deux petits points mauves sur son front, Hiroki se redressa soudain sur son lit, les yeux brillants:

-Vous êtes un Atlante? Un vrai?

-Pure souche! Plus vrai que nature même! (Il bomba le torse) Et en tant qu'aîné j'espère sincèrement vous servir de guide et d'aide avant de devoir directement vous adresser à notre Pope. Si vous avez un problème, une question, des doutes, n'hésitez jamais à venir m'en faire part: je ferai tout mon possible pour vous venir en aide. Et j'aimerais poser la première pierre sur ce chemin d'entente que nous allons entreprendre ensemble. Donc, je commence: j'étais au Sanctuaire quand les armées d'Hadès sont arrivées.

Marius se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés:

-Donc t'as déjà vu le Sanctuaire en vrai?

Hiroki le regarda avec des yeux ronds, horrifiés de l'entendre tutoyer leur aîné avec tant d'aisance, mais le Grec ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte (ou ne pas y prêter de réelle attention). D'ailleurs, Kiki ne sembla pas s'en formaliser:

-En vrai.

-Et c'est comment? Aussi beau que les autres disent?

Le sourire du Bélier se teinta de nostalgie et sa voix se fit plus basse, respectueuse, peut-être un peu douloureuse même:

-Plus beau encore…

Il y eut un léger silence, le temps que Marius se rasseye en poussant un soupir ébahi, puis Kiki continua plus lentement:

-Je veux juste que vous connaissiez mes raisons, les vraies. Bien sûr, je veux reprendre le Sanctuaire et faire triompher l'armée d'Athéna, mais je veux surtout récupérer mon chez-moi. L'endroit que mon maître avait fui à contrecoeur, l'endroit dont il me parlait avec des yeux brillants. L'endroit où réside encore un morceau de son âme. Mais surtout… (Sa main effleura sa poitrine et s'attarda un instant sur son coeur) Je veux gagner le Sanctuaire pour pouvoir enfin aller en Enfer et le venger. Les voilà mes vraies motivations. Celles qui me tenaient alerte pendant les entraînements, celles qui me poussaient à travailler plus dur encore.

Son ton s'était fait un peu plus dur, et la lumière joyeuse qui éclairait ses yeux jusque là avait disparu, le laissant avec un air assombri et déterminé. Puis, en un instant il redevint lui-même et il releva la tête en souriant, comme si de rien était:

-Et vous, vos motivations?

Il se tourna d'abord vers Tarek qui entrouvrit les lèvres, jeta un regard aux autres puis fronça les sourcils et se lança:

-J'en ai marre de la vie qu'on mène à Alep. J'en ai marre de savoir que des gens se font massacrer un peu partout dans le monde au moment où on parle. Et j'ai envie d'en finir avec cette merde. C'est tout.

Kiki hocha la tête, compréhensif face à ses poings soudain serrés. Inutile d'en dire plus, tous savaient quelles horreurs avaient encore lieu en Syrie, tous savaient que Tarek avait sans doute été impliqué bien plus qu'eux dans ce cauchemar. Ils se murèrent dans un silence respectueux, et Kiki posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme en le gratifiant d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Pablo se racla discrètement la gorge et se lança à son tour:

-Je comprends ce sentiment, c'est aussi ce qui me pousse à agir: la souffrance des gens, les traffics illégaux qui ruinent des vies,… J'aimerais aussi un monde plus juste, plus égalitaire.

-C'est beau, une belle utopie.

Répondit Marius avec un grand sourire sincère, sans aucune agressivité ni envie de blesser le Colombien qui alla jusqu'à sourire avec lui:

-Je suis un peu rêveur, sans doute… Mais j'ai envie d'y croire.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur, je respecte ta détermination malgré ce que tu as dû vivre.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te motive?

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules et son sourire s'agrandit:

-Rien de spécial, je suppose que j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Ca et avoir à manger tous les jours. (Il avisa Hiroki qui hochait doucement la tête) Et toi? Tu dis pas grand chose mais tu dois avoir un avis, non?

La Vierge esquissa un léger sourire, si léger comparé à celui - si franc - de Marius qu'on aurait pu croire que cette conversation l'ennuyait:

-Je n'ai pas de rêves aussi grands, j'aimerais simplement pouvoir aider les gens.

Kiki croisa le regard sombre et baissé d'Aliénor et - se doutant que son statut particulier l'empêchait d'intervenir à sa guise - l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la main. La jeune femme pinça un peu plus les lèvres, sembla se tendre imperceptiblement, puis souffla:

-Si je fais tout ça c'est pour honorer la mémoire de quelqu'un.

-Ouah, ça c'est épique comme raison.

Grinça Oleg tout bas en gratifiant Keith d'un coup de coude qui le fit presque tomber à la renverse. La jeune femme le foudroya du regard:

-Je suppose que la tienne est bien plus valable. Du moins, au vu de ta remarque, je l'espère.

Le Russe croisa les bras et haussa les épaules:

-J'ai pas de raisons particulières, juste envie de me donner à fond et de casser du Spectre.

-Parce que tu estimes que _ça_ c'est une réponse valable?

-Plus que la tienne en tout cas. Tsss je le savais que refiler une armure d'Or à une gamine c'était une connerie.

-Comment?

Feula Aliénor en faisant mine de se lever. Manifestement ravi de pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, le Russe plissa les yeux:

-Je dis que t'es peut-être pas assez forte pour supporter la pression.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'en serais moins digne que toi?

-T'as pas l'air complètement débile, j'crois que tu peux répondre toute seule.

Horrifié par le malaise que créait cette conversation plus que tendue, Jørgen s'interposa en levant doucement les mains:

-Ok, bon, cette conversation ne mène nulle part. Je crois que c'est un simple malentendu, Oleg veut seulement dire que…

-Que parce que je suis une femme je ne suis pas digne de porter une armure d'Or?

-Non, non non ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu…

-Ha si, c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Le Danois retint un soupir déjà las et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel:

-Tu choisis mal tes mots, tu devrais plutôt dire que tu…

-Pourquoi t'interviens? (Oleg croisa le regard de ses frères d'armes, comme pour les impliquer personnellement) Osez seulement dire que vous le pensez pas. Osez dire que vous vous êtes pas dit "Et merde!" en voyant que cette gamine portait l'armure des Gémeaux?

Seul Kiki se leva. Seul Kiki intervint. Les autres baissèrent la tête, incapables de soutenir le regard des autres, celui d'Aliénor, celui du Bélier,… Incapables de nier que cette pensée les avait effleuré:

-Ca suffit. L'armure des Gémeaux a choisi Aliénor comme porteur, c'est la meilleure preuve qu'il me faut, la seule dont j'ai besoin. Qu'elle soit homme ou femme ne change rien à ses capacités et à sa force. (Il foudroya Oleg du regard quand il essaya encore de parler) Alors maintenant on se rassied et on parle comme les gens civilisés que nous sommes. À qui le tour?

-Écoutez, désolé si ça semble déplacé, mais c'est quoi le but de cette conversation?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'autre bout de la pièce, là où Victor venait de pousser un soupir las:

-On n'a pas tous des envies spéciales, des motivations honorables. Aucun de nous n'a connu le Sanctuaire, on n'a pas tous eu de vies terribles qui nous donnerait envie de venger quelqu'un, sans vouloir vous offenser. Ok c'est sûr, on veut tous la paix dans le monde, tout ça, mais est-ce qu'on est pas ici parce que des armures nous ont choisi d'abord?

La pièce fut une nouvelle fois plongée dans un silence lourd, brisé par le grognement de David:

-Peut-être que t'es juste égoïste et que tu te rends pas compte du poids de tes responsabilités.

Le Sagittaire le dévisagea un instant, le détailla de la tête aux pieds, puis esquissa un sourire limite suffisant:

-Parce que tu en sais quelque chose peut-être?

-Sans doute plus que toi.

-Rafraichis-moi un peu la mémoire, de quelle partie de la France tu viens pour avoir un accent de paysan pareil?

Le visage de David s'enflamma et il serra les poings en se levant d'un bond:

-Moi, un accent de paysan?! Mais va te faire foutre!

-Haaa j'aurais dû m'en douter! Un bon belge comme on les aime!

-Tu veux vraiment chercher la merde? C'est quoi ton but en lâchant des trucs pareils? T'as vraiment envie de prendre ce risque?

-Parce que tu vas faire quoi? Déclencher une guerre de mille jours?

-T'auras même pas le temps d'essayer de te défendre que je t'aurai déjà éclaté la tronche!

Victor poussa un soupir amusé et, se tournant vers les autres Ors qui les observaient avec un air mortifié, désigna le Lion du pouce:

-Il est impulsif non?

-Je vais te…

-Ca suffit!

S'écria Kiki, si fort que tous sursautèrent - surtout Hiroki qui ne s'y était pas attendu - en écrasant sa main sur la petite table de la pièce. Comme si quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé, il les foudroya du regard, insistant sur Victor, David et Oleg:

-Vous allez arrêter vos conneries immédiatement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, peut-être que vous seriez des adultes responsables, mais je suis désolé de voir que vous n'êtes encore que des sales gosses mal élevés. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de vous disputer pour des raisons plus que débiles? Nationalité? Sexe? Franchement?

Autant David et Victor baissèrent la tête, manifestement honteux de s'être laissés emporter ainsi en public, autant Oleg soutint son regard et alla jusqu'à oser répondre:

-Je sais pas ce que t'attendais, sans doute une réunion larmoyante où on se serait tous raconté nos vies et on serait devenu les meilleurs amis du monde en cinq minutes. Sauf que désolé, je les connais pas ces gars. Je sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance. J'ai pas envie de crever pour des types que je connais même pas. Puis les temps ont changé: y'a trente ans sans doute que le Sanctuaire passait avant tout. Sauf qu'on le connait pas, le Sanctuaire, y'a rien qui nous lie. Donc impossible de faire comme si on était tous des types héroïques au coeur noble et prêts à se sacrifier pour nos voisins.

Keith échangea un regard gêné avec Sigmund, conscient que bien que douloureuses pour leur aîné, les paroles d'Oleg reflétaient leur sentiment principal: le doute. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour agir naturellement, pour essayer de se confier ouvertement aux autres. Et après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous certains d'avoir envie de le faire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et pire, à part leur armure et leur allégeance (tout aussi vague leur représentation de leur Déesse soit-elle) ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Kiki poussa un soupir fatigué, baissa la tête et souffla:

-J'espérais… J'espérais retrouver l'atmosphère de la génération précédente. C'est stupide de ma part, très naïf, mais malgré leurs différences, les Ors de la génération de mon maître étaient tous très soudés au fond. Ils fondaient une famille, vous comprenez?

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de devenir une famille, comme ça, d'un coup. (Le coupa Victor) On ne peut pas se lier avec des inconnus aussi vite. Votre maître avait sans doute passé des années avec ses frères d'armes pour en arriver à une telle complicité, non? Nous n'avons que quelques jours, ce n'est pas possible. Pas alors que rien ne nous lie.

-Rien à part une Déesse dont on peut même pas vérifier l'existence.

Grommela Oleg. Conscient qu'il en avait trop espéré, Kiki se rassit, croisa les jambes… Puis son franc tomba:

-C'est le Sanctuaire qui lie les Chevaliers, d'habitude. Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'y être pour apprendre à nous connaître et à nous entendre.

-En effet ça risquerait d'être compliqué.

-À peine.

Son murmure s'effaça et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il ferma les yeux:

-Laissez-moi vous le montrer, notre véritable _chez-nous_.

En un clin d'oeil, une lumière éclatante jaillit dans la pièce, manquant de les aveugler. Pendant une folle seconde, tous crurent à un piège, à un envoyé d'Hadès qui les avait trompés en prenant la place du Bélier. Puis, quand Tarek baissa le bras de devant son visage, il sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Ils n'étaient plus en Irlande. Ils étaient tous debout au sommet d'une montagne, baignés dans la lumière brulante d'un soleil qui éclairait un ciel bleu azur. Et devant eux s'étirait un paysage digne de leurs rêves les plus fous. Des rires s'élevaient d'un village paisible, des apprentis s'entrainaient dans les différentes arènes antiques, et treize temples de marbre blanc luisaient dans la lumière du jour. Et là-haut, tout en haut des treize maisons, une statue géante d'une femme les couvait de son regard presque maternel pour certains, les inspectait avec des yeux inquisiteurs pour d'autres. Pour l'un, elle avait le visage d'une mère disparue, pour l'autre, celui d'un frère parti trop tôt. Mais pour tous, elle dégageait une vague emplie de détermination, d'amour, de tendresse et de foi.

Tarek fit un pas en avant et l'illusion disparut, les laissant tous ébahis, debout et alertes dans la chambre du château de Doe. Ils restèrent complètement immobiles pendant une longue seconde, une longue seconde pendant laquelle ils fixèrent le mur derrière Kiki comme si la vision paradisiaque allait refaire surface, comme si la statue allait encore leur adresser ces douces paroles qu'ils avaient tant besoin d'entendre. Puis Keith porta la main à ses lèvres et tomba à genoux en sanglotant lourdement, les épaules tremblantes et le visage soudain trempé de larmes.

Son mouvement servit d'électrochoc aux autres. Pablo s'assit lentement sur son lit, les yeux hagards et les jambes tremblantes. David rougit violemment et passa la main sur son visage. Victor manqua de défaillir et ne put rester debout que grâce au soutien du mur derrière lui. Le souffle d'Hiroki s'accéléra et il chercha quelque chose dans ses poches d'une main tremblante. Sigmund se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air hagard. Sans quitter Kiki des yeux, Marius trébucha et Jørgen le rattrapa in extremis sans le regarder, comme s'ils n'étaient plus maîtres de leurs mouvements. Le visage blême du Danois semblait être une d'une couleur identique à celui de Tarek qui luttait pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il remarqua qu'Aliénor semblait impassible, mais son mouvement pour essuyer ses propres larmes ne lui échappa pas. Seul Oleg resta bien droit. Livide et les yeux écarquillés, mais droit.

-C'est _ça_ qui doit nous unir. Cet endroit où nous voulons retourner. Nous nous battons pour qu'il redevienne ce lieu de paix qu'il est censé être. Et nous devons être unis pour le récupérer.

Il avisa le Poisson, toujours en larmes et sur l'épaule de qui Hiroki avait posé une main aussi rassurante que son propre état le lui permettait, et il continua d'une voix douce:

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous battre entre nous, de chercher des excuses pour nous disputer comme des enfants. Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Or, l'espoir de toute l'armée d'Athéna. Toutes ces responsabilités pèsent sur nos épaules, et nous devons nous entraider, apprendre à nous connaître pour nous montrer digne de notre rôle. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, que nous avons certainement nos différents, j'en suis bien conscient. Ce n'est clairement pas le scénario idéal, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors je vous le demande, en tant que frère d'armes et en tant qu'enfant du Sanctuaire: aidez-moi à former une élite unie et forte, une élite qu'aucune armée des Enfers ne pourra troubler ni diviser.

Le Bélier s'inclina longuement, conscient du choc qu'avait dû représenter cette vision, inconscient pourtant des images qu'elle avait suscitées. Chacun réagissait différemment à la statue d'Athéna. Chacun avait vu des bribes du passé, du futur, des choses refoulées, des réalités parallèles,… Il savait qu'ils étaient choqués, mais ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre:

-Alors luttons ensemble pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient et sauver notre Déesse.

Un léger mouvement les secoua tous, comme si un courant d'air glacé les avait fait frissonner. Puis tous hochèrent la tête, comme un seul homme. Alors Kiki sourit:

-Je compte sur vous, mes frères. Alors, qui veut continuer ce tour de table?

$s$s$s$

Le coeur lourd et la gorge serrée, Ariane s'éloigna doucement de la porte des appartements des nouveaux Ors. Les rapprocher et les unir ne serait pas simple, elle en était bien consciente. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le temps était compté, et à chaque seconde qui passait, ils risquaient de perdre leur maigre avantage.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et cela l'horrifiait malgré elle, car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir sacrifier l'avantage de la surprise pour celui d'une bonne entente…

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! C'était donc l'introduction des personnages principaux de cette histoire, j'ai hâte de poster les prochains chapitres (comme prévu, je posterai sans doute le prochain le premier juillet, peut-être un peu avant?) pour que vous appreniez à mieux les connaître ^^

Encore merci et à bientôt! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés et que vous allez tous bien! :D Surprise, ce chapitre est posté un peu plus tôt que prévu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^ Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et sur ce, ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

Enjoy~

* * *

Le soleil se levait paisiblement sur l'Irlande, teintait le ciel de couleurs féériques, presque irréelles. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever tard, et pourtant quand Keith ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que plusieurs de ses nouveaux frères d'armes s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Les lits de Kiki, Tarek, Aliénor (il n'était pas certain qu'elle avait vraiment passé la nuit dans la grande chambre, à vrai dire), David et Jørgen étaient vides. Le Poisson passa une main légèrement engourdie sur son visage fatigué: le décalage horaire le tuait, littéralement. Il avait miraculeusement réussi à s'endormir relativement vite une fois l'extinction des feux déclarée mais après seulement deux heures de sommeil, il avait rouvert les yeux. Incapable de se rendormir. C'était notamment "grâce" à son insomnie qu'il avait remarqué que - très tôt déjà - le lit d'Aliénor était vide.

Pourtant, il était épuisé. La première nuit passée au château ne lui avait pas semblé aussi terrible, sans doute parce qu'il avait pu poser ses affaires tard dans la nuit et avait sombré sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant ici, la nuit avait été cauchemardesque. Sans doute à cause de ces visions de la veille qui l'avaient hanté sans lui laisser de repos. Keith poussa un léger soupir et lutta pour ne plus s'enfouir sous les couvertures, conscient que s'il se rendormait il ne se rendrait pas service. Non seulement il ne saurait pas dormir la nuit d'après, mais en plus il savait que s'il refermait les yeux, les images de la veille l'empêcheraient de réellement se reposer.

Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler clairement de tout ce qu'il avait vu quad les yeux de la statue géante s'étaient posés sur lui. Seules restaient les plus marquantes. Des champs de bataille calcinés, des terres rougies par le sang des corps qui jonchaient le sol, des enfants en pleurs,… Mais aussi une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves qui lui souriait, cet endroit si paisible et paradisiaque que devait être le Sanctuaire,… Deux enfants qui couraient dans un champ, le sourire lumineux de cet ami qu'il n'avait jamais revu après son…

Une violente nausée le fit presque frissonner et il ferma les yeux, refoulant tous ces sentiments qui menaçaient de l'empêcher d'avancer, de le bloquer à nouveau.

_Pas maintenant, pas maintenant… Pas après autant d'efforts…_

Comme il frissonnait de nouveau malgré lui, il se força à se lever, à quitter le cocon chaleureux de son lit qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en nid d'angoisse s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement. Il repoussa ses couvertures, enfila un pull bien chaud et réprima un frisson quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec un bout de sol glacé. Faisant de son mieux pour ne réveiller personne, il se saisit de ses vêtements et d'un essuie, déterminé à chasser ses vieux fantômes grâce à un bon bain aussi chaud que possible. On lui avait rapidement fait visiter le château et il savait qu'une salle leur était entièrement réservée, une salle avec un bassin assez grand pour contenir quatre ou cinq personnes. Le Pope avait fait arranger ces différentes salles pour raviver l'esprit et les coutumes propres au Sanctuaire, n'interdisant pas non plus l'accès au lac le plus proche ou à la rivière qui serpentait dans les collines. Aujourd'hui, il profiterait de ce luxe qu'était l'eau chaude. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas une semaine pour se reposer?

Mais comme Keith ouvrait doucement la lourde porte de la chambre, une voix basse l'arrêta et le fit presque sursauter:

-Où vas-tu?

Le Poisson se retourna et croisa le regard déjà alerte d'Hiroki, les cheveux encore ébouriffés. Levant une main, il le rassura:

-Je vais essayer de trouver les bains sans trop me perdre.

-Attends, je viens avec toi: ça t'évitera de chercher trop longtemps. (Il esquissa un léger sourire) J'ai fait très attention à retenir le chemin pour pouvoir guider les autres.

Keith hésita une seconde, juste le temps qu'il refoule son envie égoïste de passer un peu de temps seul et loin de tout. Puis il sourit et hocha la tête:

-C'est gentil, merci.

Hiroki enfila rapidement un long pull qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, glissa dans des pantoufles qu'il avait amené lui-même avec lui (Keith avait évidemment oublié les siennes en faisant son sac en quatrième vitesse) et refit précautionneusement son lit avant de le suivre, son essuie serré contre son coeur:

-Allons-y.

-Ok, je te suis.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé quand Oleg grogna dans son sommeil quand l'oreiller de Marius (ce garçon dormait-il vraiment ou bien se battait-il contre son lit?) lui atterrit sur le ventre, puis refermèrent précautionneusement la porte derrière eux. Le Japonais marchait en silence, observant paisiblement les longs couloirs du château, et pendant une longue minute qui sembla durer deux siècles, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole. Mais bizarrement, alors que Keith craignait qu'un sentiment de malaise domine ce silence, il avait l'impression que c'était le genre de moment où les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ne rien dire n'était pas grave, ne créait aucun blanc gênant. Comme s'il était avec une personne qu'il connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre de se taire. Si bien que quand il commença à parler, la conversation se fit avec un naturel rare:

-Tu as bien dormi?

Le Japonais réprima une légère grimace et haussa les épaules:

-J'ai déjà mieux dormi, mais j'ai déjà passé des nuits plus pénibles aussi.

-Moyen quoi.

-Voilà, "moyen". Et toi? J'ai entendu que quelqu'un bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil, c'était toi?

Keith passa une main ennuyée dans sa nuque en riant pour masquer sa gêne:

-Je crois que oui, désolé, je croyais que je ne faisais pas de bruit.

-Tu n'en faisais pas, j'ai juste l'oreille fine.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé du coup.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais éveillé de toute façon.

Le Poisson réfléchit un instant:

-Le décalage horaire n'aide pas vraiment à passer des nuits reposantes.

-Il y a de ça oui. Mais je réfléchissais plutôt à la vision d'hier soir.

Keith ravala la question qu'il avait préparée et se retrouva incapable d'articuler autre chose qu'un vague "Oh… Oui, ça…" étouffé. L'angoisse et les remords lui nouèrent de nouveau la gorge, firent battre son coeur plus fort, il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de pâlir sous le poids des souvenirs. Mais ses efforts semblèrent vains puisque Hiroki souffla doucement, comme pour éviter de le brusquer mais lui tendre une perche quand même. Essayer de l'aider peut-être:

-Il n'y avait pas que le Sanctuaire, j'ai aussi vu ma chambre d'hôpital. La chambre et mes parents. Et la forêt.

Sa voix s'éteignit petit à petit, comme s'il laissait l'opportunité à Keith de lui poser des questions, d'entamer ce processus de dialogue qu'on leur avait conseillé. Mais le Poisson ne se voyait pas insister. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui demander de continuer ou de donner plus de détails. Il n'avait pas à faire une chose aussi insensible alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas. Mais il savait ce que l'hôpital avait dû créer comme sentiment. Il se contenta de poser une main maladroite sur l'épaule si maigre du Japonais:

-Ca n'a pas dû être facile…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus dur, la maladie et l'hôpital… Ou bien le regard dépité de mes parents, la honte que j'ai infligé à ma famille.

Keith tiqua:

-La honte? Mais tu étais malade, tu n'en peux rien, si?

Hiroki esquissa un sourire presque attendri comme il réalisait qu'une chose logique pour lui ne faisait pas partie de la culture du Néo-Zélandais:

-Je suis toujours malade, et en tant que fils aîné diminué, c'est une honte de ne pas pouvoir reprendre la ferme familiale. Et comme mes séjours prolongés à l'hôpital m'ont fait rater trop de semaines de cours pour rattraper mon retard, pas d'études prestigieuses pour compenser.

Intrigué malgré lui, Keith demanda doucement:

-De quoi souffres-tu?

Hiroki haussa les épaules, un air presque moqueur sur le visage:

-Asthme chronique à tendance allergique. Et puis quitte à être malade, jamais deux sans trois: l'asthme d'effort est parfois de la partie aussi. (Avisant le regard à la fois perdu et désolé du Poisson, il laissa échapper un petit rire) C'est ironique, non?

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme, disons que "ennuyeux" était le mot que je cherchais… Ton entraînement a dû être particulièrement pénible, non?

-J'ai eu de la chance, mon maître a été très compréhensif et a adapté l'entrainement. (Il leva le bras et fit mine de contacter ses muscles) Tu l'auras remarqué à ces brindilles qui me servent de bras, non?

-Tu exagères.

Répondit Keith en esquissant un sourire, marqué par la maigreur pourtant manifeste de la Vierge qui continuait comme si de rien n'était:

-Heureusement pour moi, les attaques du Chevalier de la Vierge ne sont pas les plus physiques, ça aurait pu être pire. (Il pouffa presque) Mon armure a dû être bien déçue quand elle a réalisé qu'elle avait choisi un porteur diminué. Promis, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne retarder personne lors de cette mission.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas retarder personne. Tu dois croire en toi, l'armure de la Vierge t'a choisi parmi une infinité de possibilités. (Il sourit franchement) Elle n'a pas pu se tromper, j'en suis certain.

Hiroki resta muet un instant muet, soufflé par le naturel avec lequel ces mots avaient touché son coeur. Pendant une seconde, il repensa à ce jour de pluie, à la forêt, à ses vêtements trempés, à ses cheveux dégoulinants, à l'envie d'en finir avec cette honte et cette saleté de maladie. Puis tout disparut, remplacé pour les mots encourageants que même son maître - trop occupé - n'avait pas pu trouver. Il refoula toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur lui, et sourit, sincèrement touché:

-C'est gentil. Je promets de faire de mon mieux.

-Personne ne doute de toi, j'en suis certain.

-Disons que je n'ai pas encore mis Oleg au courant de ma situation.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et amusé, puis Hiroki continua un peu plus bas:

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Keith se tendit immédiatement et pinça les lèvres, incapable de répondre tout de suite. Et malgré le fait qu'Hiroki se soit ouvert sans crainte, malgré la douce patience avec laquelle il attendait que son frère d'armes fasse un pas vers lui, il ne parvint pas à avouer quel malheur le hantait. Il ne parvint pas à desceller ses lèvres pour parler de Calum, de cette image de sa mère assise dans la chaise en osier de la chambre d'hôpital et pourtant perdue dans les méandres de son esprit,…

-Désolé, je… Je ne peux pas. (Il déglutit difficilement et tenta d'adresser un sourire à son frère d'armes) C'est encore trop difficile d'en parler.

Compréhensif, le Japonais hocha lentement la tête:

-Je comprends, tu n'es évidemment pas obligé.

-Je le ferai. J'aimerais te rendre la pareille et partager un moment pénible avec toi, mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard, sans doute.

-Bien sûr, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin.

Keith le remercia d'un hochement de la tête, puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte des bains réservés aux Chevaliers d'Or. Et c'est seulement quand ils entrèrent et remarquèrent que quelqu'un était déjà enfoncé jusqu'au menton dans l'eau chaude que Keith se souvint que les bains étaient communs. Bien sûr cette pratique avait aussi lieu en Nouvelle-Zélande dans les stations thermales, mais, hormis une fois, lui n'en avait jamais vraiment fait l'expérience. Si bien que quand Jørgen - car c'était lui - se redressa légèrement et leur adressa un léger signe du bras pour les saluer, il se vit en train de faire demi-tour pour patiemment attendre que la salle soit vide:

-Bonjour à vous deux, bien dormi?

S'exclama le Danois sans sembler se formaliser de leur arrivée. Autant Hiroki le salua bien bas puis commença à déposer ses affaires pour ôter son long pull, autant Keith hésita franchement:

-Ha… Désolé, on ne savait pas que tu étais déjà là, on va… Je vais attendre que…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il y a largement la place pour trois

L'encouragea le Verseau en se décalant et en désignant le bassin avec un grand sourire d'un naturel désarçonnant. Keith secoua la main un instant:

-Pas de problèmes je vais attendre mon tour et…

-Pas de ça avec nous, on est frères d'armes maintenant. Puis c'est pas comme si on était fait différemment si?

Lança Jørgen en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Manifestement habitué à cette pratique, Hiroki le rejoignit bien vite après s'être rapidement lavé à l'eau froide, si bien que le Poisson restait debout, habillé et serrant son essuie comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait déjà pratiqué les bains communs, mais au vu de son physique presque trop délicat, les moqueries et les remarques acerbes des autres enfants l'en avaient clairement dégoûté. Si bien que l'idée de devoir ne fut-ce qu'ôter son t-shirt le mettait encore incroyablement mal à l'aise, mortifié à l'idée que même ses nouveaux frères puissent se moquer de lui ouvertement, ou pire, dans son dos. Sa mère lui avait dit que sa beauté était un cadeau, il en avait fait sa malédiction, son fardeau.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur tourner le dos et attendre que la salle soit complètement vide pour se la réserver personnellement. Non, il était un adulte, il devait affronter ce genre de situation malgré son mal être. Alors il inspira profondément et, tournant le dos aux deux autres qui commençaient à discuter, il se dévêtit rapidement et s'entoura tout aussi vite de sa serviette. C'était stupide de sa part, il savait bien qu'aucun des deux n'allait même lui jeter un regard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ne voulait pas dévoiler cette beauté qui lui avait couté si cher. Il n'entendait même pas les deux autres parler, se concentrait pour se laver aussi vite que possible avant de se glisser vivement dans l'eau du bassin, presque à l'opposé des autres occupants. Et même là il ne parvenait pas à être à l'aise.

Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, Jørgen se tourna vers lui:

-Alors, cette première nuit avec tout le monde?

-Plutôt mauvaise, j'avoue.

-Pas facile avec ce qu'on a vu. Je suppose qu'on a tous eu droit à quelque chose de différent, non?

Hiroki hocha la tête pour confirmer silencieusement, comme s'il n'était pas encore décidé à partager cette image avec lui. Le Verseau poussa un soupir sans pour autant parler de ce que lui avait pu voir. Il souffla juste:

-Ca fait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup, je savais que nous avions une énorme responsabilité mais à ce point… D'avoir rencontré tous ces hommes et femmes hier, de vous avoir enfin tous rencontrés, ça me donne encore plus envie de réussir, pas vous?

Keith hocha la tête, légèrement moins impliqué que lui, et Hiroki répondit donc seul:

-Moi aussi. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point tous ces gens croyaient en nous, j'ai hâte de mettre notre force à leur service.

Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs pays d'origine, de ce qu'ils savaient du passé glorieux de la Chevalerie, des rêves qu'ils avaient et de ce qu'ils pensaient de l'endroit et de leur rôle,… Mais rapidement, Jørgen se leva et se rhabilla, prétextant qu'il avait déjà traîné dans ce bain trop longtemps et qu'il espérait pouvoir visiter un peu les environs. Les deux autres le saluèrent et le Verseau quitta la pièce en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore humides. A vrai dire, les visions de son passé l'avaient évidemment marqué, ces images et celles d'un Sanctuaire en flammes. Mais d'autres images avaient hanté sa nuit… Celle de deux hommes debout dans la neige, et de deux autres très semblables faisant face à un mur de pierre. Étrangement, déjà sur le moment, il était presque certain qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu droit à une telle image. Et il n'y avait plus eu de doutes possibles après le regard furtif qu'un de ses frères d'armes lui avait lancé. Et alors qu'il était à peine sûr d'avoir reconnu la deuxième armure de sa vision, ce regard avait confirmé ses hypothèses. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir ce que son frère d'armes avait appris et que lui ne savait pas.

Un air à la fois curieux et préoccupé sur le visage, Jørgen se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas déterminé: il devait trouver le temps de parler avec Marius de ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

Il trouva Sigmund dans le couloir devant leur chambre, mais comme il était au téléphone et semblait occupé, ils s'adressèrent un simple signe de la main légèrement penaud. Jørgen poussa doucement la porte de leur chambre commune, il remarqua que, hormis Sigmund, seul Victor était éveillé et en train de s'habiller. Le Français lui adressa un hochement de tête poli et étouffa un bâillement en lui demandant s'il savait où ils pouvaient espérer déjeuner:

-Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la grande salle, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore jeté un coup d'oeil en bas.

-Ok j'irai voir alors. Au pire un tour dans le village le plus proche s'imposera je suppose.

-Comme ça tu pourras aussi visiter, tu pourras faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-C'est pas faux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire respectueux et poli puis le Sagittaire quitta la pièce, laissant Jørgen chercher l'objet de sa visite des yeux. Pablo semblait émerger petit à petit et se retourna dans son lit en poussant une espèce de grognement étouffé, mais Oleg et Marius avaient l'air d'être partis pour dormir encore plusieurs heures. Or il avait déjà assez attendu et avait besoin de parler, de réponses. Jørgen hésita un instant, incertain quant à la manière de réveiller son père d'armes. Il sursauta presque quand la voix à la fois énervée et ensommeillée d'Oleg s'éleva dans son dos:

-T'inquiète, pas besoin de prendre de gants avec cet emmerdeur: un bon coup de pied et il sera debout.

-J'avais pensé à quelque chose d'un peu plus délicat.

-Ouais pas il a pas été délicat lui quand il m'a balancé son oreiller dans la gueule. Trois fois.

Jørgen esquissa un sourire, incapable de s'en empêcher malgré les doutes qu'il avait encore quant au comportement du Cancer:

-C'est clair qu'il doit y avoir mieux comme réveil.

-Je te le fais pas dire, pas de bol pour vous mais je suis de mauvais poil à cause de ce petit con. Alors si tu veux pas te salir les mains, je serais ravi de te venir en aide.

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour asséner une claque sonore sur le crâne de Marius en grondant:

-Debout là-dedans!

Honnêtement, Jørgen avait craint un instant qu'Oleg ne l'assomme en agissant de la sorte, mais il devait avouer être surpris: à vrai dire, le Cancer ne semblait pas de si mauvaise humeur que ça. Irrité et légèrement irritable, certes. Mais c'était presque comme s'il provoquait un petit frère, si bien que la claque fit plus de bruit que de véritable mal. Au vu de son comportement de la veille, jamais Jørgen n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait être en fait presque enjoué. Quoiqu'il en était, Marius poussa un grognement exagérément bruyant et passa une main engourdie dans ses cheveux:

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a?…

Oleg désigna Jørgen du pouce avant de se lever, conscient qu'il ne saurait sans doute pas se rendormir et que cette conversation ne le regardait pas:

-Quelqu'un veut te parler.

Marius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour essayer de mieux se réveiller, puis il s'étira en baillant et s'assit en se frottant l'oeil droit:

-Oh, salut. Y'a un problème? J'ai cassé un truc?

-Non, rien de tout ça. (Le rassura Jørgen en secouant la main) Je voulais simplement te parler d'hier soir.

Le Grec haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre, intrigué:

-Hier soir?

-Attends, il s'est passé un truc entre vous hier soir? (Intervint Oleg en s'accoudant sur les épaules de Jørgen avec un air surpris et visiblement provocant) Mais d'où?

-Non non c'est pas ça! (Le Verseau se dégagea tant bien que mal et secoua les mains) C'est juste que quand Kiki nous a montré le Sanctuaire et quand j'ai vu la statue d'Athéna je n'ai pas seulement vu des bribes de mon passé, j'ai vu d'autres choses. Et je crois que tu les as vues aussi.

Termina-t-il en regardant Marius droit dans les yeux, cherchant dans son regard étonnamment bleu des signes lui prouvant que son instinct avait raison. Pendant une longue seconde, l'image des deux hommes debout dans la neige, entourés d'une cascade d'eau plana entre eux deux, remplacée par celle de deux autres, un peu plus jeunes, debout devant ce mur si sombre. Le Grec soutint longuement son regard, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été en leur présence, puis il hocha lentement la tête:

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu avais vu la même chose.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on en parle? Qu'on regroupe ce que nous savons sur eux?

-Bon, si vous me cherchez je suis sans doute quelque part dans le château!

S'écria Oleg en sortant en fanfare, marquant le début véritable de leur conversation et achevant définitivement de réveiller Pablo qui sursauta dans son lit. Marius hocha la tête, comme si le Cancer n'avait jamais fait un bruit plus haut que l'autre:

-Ton armure ne t'en a pas parlé? De tes prédécesseurs je veux dire.

Jørgen réprima une grimace et passa la main sur son bras, légèrement penaud:

-C'est un sujet encore très sensible et pénible pour elle… Elle était vraiment attachée à ses autres porteurs et a encore du mal à accepter leur perte. Elle m'en a un peu parlé, je connais leurs noms et les causes de leur mort, mais je n'en sais pas assez. Pas assez pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre à leur côté.

Marius hocha la tête, compréhensif et il tapota son lit de la main en lui souriant franchement, toute fatigue oubliée:

-Assieds-toi, je vais te dire ce que je sais.

Jørgen sourit, manifestement soulagé et rassuré, et quand il s'assit il sentit que son armure poussait un soupir d'abandon rempli de douleur. Elle n'avait pas pu tout lui dire, n'en avait pas eu la force, avait voulu le protéger et lui éviter de s'attacher… Mais apparemment le destin l'en empêchait une nouvelle fois. Elle devrait l'accepter et laisser l'histoire faire son chemin dans la mémoire de son porteur…

$s$s$s$

Oleg referma la porte un peu plus bruyamment qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait fait assez d'efforts comme ça pour ce petit chieur de Marius. Son coeur fit mine de se serrer dans sa poitrine et il refoula immédiatement cette pensée, conscient pourtant de son attitude un peu différente avec le Scorpion qui lui rappelait un peu ce gosse qu'il avait dû protéger à l'orphelinat, presque vingt ans auparavant. Oh mais il n'allait pas jouer au sensible, non non, très peu pour lui. Il avait tourné la page des années auparavant, il n'allait pas se transformer en ce qu'il n'était pas, il allait continuer de mener son enquête auprès de chacun de ses frères d'armes pour savoir auxquels se fier et desquels se méfier.

Malgré lui, il grinça des dents: c'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à digérer qu'Aliénor soit la porteuse de l'armure des Gémeaux. Le rôle de Chevalier le plus puissant de leur ordre ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ reposer sur les épaules d'une femme aussi jeune et aussi frêle, c'était impossible. Ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un de puissant porte une telle armure, et il ne parvenait pas à se dire que peut-être Aliénor l'était. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était trop étrange, trop peu conventionnel,… Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cette fille, quelque chose de limite malsain dans son air fermé et ses bras croisés, dans ses yeux si sombres. Il ne la sentait tout bonnement pas: quelque chose clochait. Et son instinct, tout son être lui hurlait de se méfier de tout le monde et surtout d'elle.

-Tout va bien?

Le Russe se secoua mentalement quand Sigmund (tiens, d'où il portait des lunettes?) l'interpella dans le couloir. La Balance venait de ranger quelque chose dans sa poche, manifestement un téléphone, mais semblait concerné par l'air fermé et noir de son frère d'armes. Oleg haussa les épaules:

-Un peu tôt pour m'avancer. On verra ça dans quelques semaines.

-Je comprends. Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'y faire.

-Hm… Pas sûr. (Il changea de sujet, peu désireux de donner de nouveau naissance à une conversation qui ne lui permettrait pas de se faire une idée objective de Sigmund) T'étais occupé?

-Oh, j'étais simplement au téléphone avec mon épouse. (Il sourit franchement) Les enfants voulaient parler je suppose, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus bougé pour le "travail".

L'usage de guillemets était palpable, et pourtant Oleg fronça les sourcils:

-Ils savent ce que tu fais ici?

-Bien sûr que non. Ils pensent que je suis en Irlande pour un voyage d'affaire.

-Donc t'as pas parlé de tout ça genre à ta femme?

Sigmund poussa un soupir las et passa la main dans sa nuque en fermant les yeux un instant:

-Non, elle ne sait rien… Ca mettrait tout le monde en danger si j'en parlais. Je crois que ça la rendrait folle d'inquiétude de me savoir ici pour risquer ma vie. Et puis c'est inutile de terroriser les enfants. Non, personne ne sait ce que je suis vraiment.

Le Cancer renifla pour marquer son accord sans se dérider pour autant, pas certain de pouvoir se fier à ces paroles de père de famille modèle: ça pouvait bien être une couverture stupide et il voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas… Ou bien s'assurer que si c'en était une, la Balance ne puisse pas leur nuire. Il ressentait une certaine angoisse émaner de Sigmund, et il voulait comprendre pourquoi, s'assurer que c'était une "simple anxiété" et rien d'autre qui pourrait leur porter préjudice:

-Ca doit être chiant avec les gosses, nan?

-Heureusement j'ai pu passer toutes ces années sans vraiment m'en préoccuper. Tant que nous n'étions pas au complet, l'armure patientait paisiblement dans son coin.

-Tant mieux, t'as pu passer du bon temps comme ça avant le vrai boulot.

-En fait je ne le réalise toujours pas vraiment. (Sigmund se tut un instant puis un sourire rêveur flotta sur ses lèvres comme sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse) Ca va te sembler stupide mais avec le temps, j'ai commencé à me dire que le moment n'était pas encore venu de récupérer le Sanctuaire. Qu'il faudrait attendre une nouvelle génération et que je servais simplement de relais. Ca ne fait sans doute pas très "chevaleresque" mais j'espérais ne jamais être appelé, j'espérais pouvoir laisser l'armure dans le grenier et ne jamais devoir y toucher. Ne jamais devoir risquer de tout perdre…

Il se tut soudain, comme s'il se rendait compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Comme s'il se disait qu'un tel discours ne pouvait pas le montrer à son avantage:

-Enfin, tant que je suis là je vais me donner au maximum, c'est mon rôle après tout.

Se rattrapa-t-il tant bien que mal, espérant qu'Oleg ne prendrait pas mal ses paroles. Mais contre toute attente, le géant haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne le concernait pas:

-Te tracasse pas, c'est normal de penser comme tu le fais: t'as la chance d'avoir une super vie de famille, normal que t'aies pas trop envie de la laisser derrière et de te mettre en danger. Franchement, j'espère que tu vas tout donner pour cette mission, mais le fais pas seulement pour nous. Fais-le pour tes gosses.

Un sourire rassuré et soulagé étira les lèvres de Sigmund:

-Tu es le seul à le savoir pour l'instant.

-De quoi?

-Ma motivation première.

Oleg esquissa un semblant de rictus amusé:

-Ouh là on est pas assez proches pour que tu fasses des révélations pareilles, calmos!

-Désolé (S'excusa immédiatement la Balance, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, avisant l'air amusé d'Oleg, il ajouta) Maintenant voilà, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

-Ouais bah je vais surtout aller bouffer, je crève la dalle.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on pouvait manger dans la salle commune. Ca fait très _bed and breakfast_.

L'ironie amusée dans sa voix parvint à arracher un sourire moqueur au Russe qui passa le bras sur les épaules de Sigmund pour l'emmener à sa suite

-Alors allons goûter les spécialités locales! Tain si j'avais su que la première semaine de voyage serait un séjour dans un putain d'hôtel, je me serais pas autant échauffé!

$s$s$s$

David ralentit légèrement, prenant le temps d'observer la côte à sa droite sans cesser de courir pour autant. Rien ne le calmait plus que la course, et cet endroit était tellement magnifique, tellement beau,… C'était presque comme vivre un rêve. Il inspira profondément et sourit, ravi d'être enfin ici, enfin à sa place, loin de chez lui et de cette ambiance infernale qu'il ne supportait plus. Il avait toujours senti que sa place n'était pas au côté de son père (qui continuait de lui pourrir la vie malgré le fait qu'il habite enfin seul), ni même dans cette équipe d'athlétisme. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin être ici.

Était-ce grâce à son cosmos ou bien était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui faisait voir des courants d'énergie purs traverser les lieux, l'impression de pouvoir voir des esprits légendaires se cacher derrière les arbres ou encore d'entendre les flutes et les violons se dissimuler parmi les bruissements et les bourrasques de vent? Au fond, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il avait juste envie d'apprécier l'endroit, un lieu qu'il avait toujours eu envie de voir de ses propres yeux, de fouler de ses propres pieds.

Quand il aperçut le rocher qui marquait la fin de son parcours (et l'accès secret au château), il ralentit et finit par s'arrêter pour observer encore un instant la mer en contrebas. Le ciel était couvert de lourds nuages gris, poussés à toute vitesse par un vent salé déchaîné. Mais la vue était si belle, si exceptionnelle que même le ciel gris ne pouvait pas le déprimer. Il ferma les yeux et alla jusqu'à esquisser un sourire quand un violent coup de vent fouetta son visage, secoua ses cheveux et sembla essayer de le faire trébucher, tomber même. Mais le Lion ne faillit pas, au contraire, il se pencha un peu plus en avant, provoqua ce vent insolent qui voulait le faire reculer. Et plus le vent soufflait, plus il penchait vers le vide.

Il n'avait pas peur, à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise qu'ici, debout en haut de la falaise, loin de tout, seul,… David poussa un soupir et se redressa, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir le château. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait fuir ses responsabilités et une éventuelle confrontation avec Victor. Il grimaça et passa une main ennuyée dans sa nuque: il avait conscience de sa responsabilité dans l'échange de la veille, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir et garder pour lui sa remarque acerbe. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas supporté le ton dédaigneux et supérieur avec lequel le Sagittaire avait osé répondre à Kiki, leur aîné qui plus est. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus accepter ce genre de ton humiliant, il en avait bouffé toute sa vie et il en avait plus qu'assez.

David poussa un nouveau soupir, résigné cette fois: il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Victor. Qu'il s'excuse et qu'il l'évite à l'avenir parce qu'il convaincu que le caractère du Sagittaire était le genre de caractère qu'il détestait, certain de tout savoir, condescendant au possible,… Non, il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec. Mais pour le bien de la Chevalerie et d'Athéna, il devait faire un effort pour qu'ils soient un minimum "respectueux" l'un de l'autre. Juste ce qu'il fallait, un bonjour, un au revoir, un merci, un désolé,… Les bases de la politesse. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire mais c'était aussi son maximum.

-_Allez, avec un peu de chance il sera encore couché ou déjà parti. Peut-être que je le croiserai juste ce soir et…_

Pile comme il franchissait la frontière invisible qui séparait le monde civil du château de Doe, ses maigres espoirs de ne pas croiser le Sagittaire tout de suite s'envolèrent puisqu'il était déjà assis dehors, un cahier ouvert sur les genoux et un crayon dans la main. Et quand Victor redressa la tête et darda son étrange regard mauve améthyste sur lui, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la confrontation. David s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et s'avança d'un pas décidé et assuré, ajustant sa serviette autour de ses épaules. Il adressa un hochement de tête aussi respectueux que possible au Sagittaire et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui:

-Salut.

-Salut.

Il y eut un léger silence un peu trop lourd à son goût, puis il se lança sans le quitter des yeux:

-Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'avais pas à intervenir, c'était entre toi et Kiki et j'avais pas à m'en mêler. Donc voilà, désolé.

Le Français le détailla, toujours avec ce regard un peu distant et presque hautain, puis comme David avait s'éloigner, il l'arrêta:

-Je te remercie.

-Pas de quoi, c'est normal.

-Je voulais m'excuser aussi, j'ai été inutilement provocant. Je sais à quel point ces sujets sont sensibles et j'aurais dû me contrôler.

-Quels sujets?

-Hé bien… Tu sais, les accents, tout ça…

-Les clichés débiles super lourds?

-Notamment ceux-là.

-T'en fais pas, franchement c'est pas grave. J'avais juste pas à intervenir, c'était de bonne guerre.

-C'est vrai que j'espérais instaurer un dialogue avec Kiki et ta remarque m'a un peu irrité, mais le fait est que je n'aurais pas dû dire des choses pareilles. Donc je m'excuse.

David fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-_Ma_ remarque t'a irrité?

-J'aurais juste dû te demander de ne pas t'en mêler, te répondre ainsi n'était pas correct.

-La première chose à faire c'était peut-être de parler à notre aîné sur un autre ton.

Sa voix s'était de nouveau faite glaciale, si bien que Victor fronça les sourcils à son tour:

-Pardon?

-Tu n'avais pas à lui parler de cette manière: il en sait bien plus que nous et tu lui dois le respect. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru bon d'intervenir, parce que cette attitude supérieure ne doit pas se dresser entre toi et nous. On est censé être frères d'armes, donc s'il te plaît, arrête avec cette attitude.

Le Sagittaire plissa les yeux et feula:

-J'ai le droit de parler et de me comporter comme je le veux, et ce n'est pas à toi de me dicter ma conduite.

-Manifestement faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu que ta mère l'a sûrement pas fait.

Un éclair de colère pure mêlée de douleur zébra dans le regard mauve de Victor qui s'assombrit soudain:

-Je ne te permets pas de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu venais t'excuser comme un homme civilisé et voilà que tu retombes immédiatement dans tes travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes travers?

-J'en sais assez pour dire que tu es un impulsif susceptible. Alors avant de vouloir jouer au grand-frère et de me donner des conseils, je te propose de travailler un peu sur toi. C'est clair?

David fit distraitement craquer le poignet, sans baisser le regard:

-Je crois que tu comprends pas bien le problème premier: je reconnais que j'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, mais de ton côté tu peux pas parler comme ça à un aîné. Point barre.

-"Point barre" de rien du tout. Tu n'as pas à parler sans savoir et tu n'as pas non plus à intervenir quand les adultes parlent, ok?

-T'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès?

-Je suis pas sûr que tu comprennes tes propres mots, abruti.

David se fit violence pour s'empêcher de répondre, se contentant de fusiller Victor du regard. Ils inspirèrent profondément à l'unisson, soufflèrent et se reculèrent légèrement sans se quitter du regard. Le Lion feula:

-Une fois de plus, ici j'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Mais franchement, tu m'as pas aidé.

-C'était un plaisir.

-Ca je m'en doutais. Maintenant je vais aller par là, toi tu vas finir ce que t'étais en train de faire, et on va pas se parler sauf extrême nécessité. Je crois pas qu'on puisse faire autrement.

-Je ne crois pas non plus, non.

-Parfait.

-Parfait.

Ils soutinrent encore une demi seconde le regard de l'autre, puis David s'éloigna sans se retourner, encore bouillonnant de colère mais faisant de son mieux pour ne pas exploser. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait fait un effort, mais le Français n'avait pas pu accepter le fait qu'il avait eu tort de répondre ainsi à Kiki. Tant pis pour lui. Lui avait tendu la perche mais puisque Victor ne voulait pas s'abaisser à la prendre, c'était tant pis pour lui. Malgré lui, David poussa un soupir et se secoua mentalement, conscient malgré tout qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi sans savoir… Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être plus malin que ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de parler du dessin esquissé dans le carnet de Victor…

-_Il était magnifique ce croquis…_

Les yeux toujours fichés dans le dos du Lion, Victor finit par pousser un grognement sourd:

-_Merde_.

Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de parler ainsi la veille… Mais il savait surtout qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'insurger de la seconde remarque de David. Il n'avait simplement pas pu se contenir au vu de l'attaque lancée, au vu de la personne mentionnée… Et comme un visage doux mais amaigri s'imposait à lui, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et le fit fermer les yeux sous le coup de la douleur:

-_Quelle merde._

Il avait essayé de faire un pas vers l'autre, mais une fois de plus son caractère l'empêchait d'en faire assez. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il restait une seule chance à leur éventuelle bonne entente.

Assis sur la muraille et ayant observé tout l'échange du coin de l'oeil, Kiki poussa un soupir à la fois désespéré et désolé en secouant la tête: ces enfants perdaient vraiment un temps précieux. Ils préféraient s'enguirlander sur des histoires stupides plutôt que de mettre leur fierté de côté et de simplement s'excuser avant de changer de sujet. Assise sur ses genoux, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, Raki souffla:

-Ca ne va pas maître?

Kiki sourit et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux roses:

-Je vais bien, Raki, j'espérais juste que nous nous entendrions mieux que ça.

Termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le Sagittaire et vers le Lion qui s'éloignait toujours d'un pas résolu. La petite fille étouffa un bâillement, se doutant sans doute que son maître comparait - malgré lui - ses nouveaux frères d'armes aux Chevaliers qu'il avait connu:

-Peut-être que ça va mieux se passer après.

-Sans doute, oui.

Du moins il l'espérait, car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, pas assez pour se permettre de se chamailler comme des enfants. La petite tête de Raki glissa presque sur son épaule et il la redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, un air attendri sur le visage: jamais son apprentie n'avait été aussi "loin" de lui pendant aussi longtemps. Pendant toute la nuit il avait presque pu sentir sa légère angoisse, l'inquiétude d'être séparée de son maître et de ne pas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec lui,… Mais il avait lutté pour ne pas se rendre près d'elle pour la rassurer avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Elle devait aussi apprendre et grandir: il ne serait pas toujours près d'elle et elle devait l'accepter. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine de présence assurée, dès que la mission commencerait, il la laisserait ici, en Irlande, afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. Lui montrer qu'il fallait grandir et pouvoir passer du temps sans lui, mais profiter du réveil plus tardif de ses nouveaux frères d'armes pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Pour continuer de l'entraîner et de lui montrer quelle voie suivre.

Il réalisa avec émotion que Raki s'était endormie contre lui, la pauvre, elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dû dormir cette nuit. Kiki repensa à Aliénor qu'il avait vu s'entraîner pendant deux longues heures dans la cour du château. Il avait bien compris la veille qu'il était l'un des seul à n'avoir aucun problème quant au sexe du nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux, sans doute que Raki y était pour quelque chose, Raki et l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu de June. Il comptait bien faire de la petite fille plus que sa simple disciple, il voulait qu'elle devienne son successeur. Qu'elle soit digne de porter l'armure du Bélier à son tour, de continuer cet héritage sacré.

Du coup, comme imaginer Raki avec l'armure du Bélier ne le dérangeait pas, voir Aliénor porter celle des Gémeaux ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Il avait été surpris, évidemment, de voir une jeune femme à l'apparence aussi frêle suivre un homme comme Saga, mais en même temps, il savait que l'armure l'avait choisie pour une bonne raison. Et pas une seconde il ne s'était permis d'en douter. Cette jeune femme méritait son titre, elle méritait de se tenir debout avec eux. Et pour l'avoir vue s'entrainer avec acharnement, avec justesse, il savait qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance une fois qu'ils seraient sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant, malgré la force et la détermination de son regard et même de son attitude, il parvenait à percevoir quelque chose de triste, de presque désespéré dans ses mouvements. Comme si elle voulait prouver aux autres qu'elle avait sa place ici… Comme si elle voulait se le prouver à elle-même.

Elle avait dû souffrir, quelque chose avait dû la marquer assez profondément pour qu'elle décide de garder cet air fermé sur son visage, pour que ses coups ces et précis masquent une personnalité quasiment fragile. Mais Kiki n'irait pas la pousser à en parler. Si elle décidait de se confier à l'un d'entre eux, elle le ferait seule.

Un coup de vent un peu plus fort que les précédents secoua ses cheveux dans son dos et fit frissonner Raki, pourtant emmitouflée dans son poncho et dans le foulard rouge qui ne les quittait plus depuis plusieurs générations. Kiki ferma les yeux un instant, se laissa bercer par la musique que le vent soufflait à ses oreilles, écouta les souvenirs du passé se rappeler à son souvenir,…

-_Vous auriez adoré cet endroit, maître. _

Trente-quatre ans étaient passé, trente-quatre ans lui avaient permis d'accepter la mort et l'absence définitive de son maître… Mais il avait toujours ce petit pincement au coeur - partagé avec son armure - qui le prenait quand un souvenir de son maître lui revenait en tête. Il était habitué à cette petite douleur chronique, elle lui tiraillait le coeur plusieurs fois par jour depuis trente-quatre ans. Il refoula cette souffrance mentale, attendit que la douleur physique passe petit à petit, inspira longuement pour apprécier chaque seconde qui passait et qui le faisait sentir un peu plus vivant. Son air se fit un peu plus dur: il voulait bien faire. Il voulait remporter cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute et venger son maître, venger Marine et Shaina, venger ceux qui étaient injustement tombés au combat,…

Et puis il avait envie de revoir le Sanctuaire… Il savait que même si la tour de Jamir aurait toujours une place de choix dans son coeur, le Sanctuaire restait un lieu magique, presque irréel qu'il rêvait de revoir. Kiki avait longtemps eu peur d'oublier petit à petit cet endroit qu'il appelait "chez lui". Heureusement, il avait rapidement réalisé avec soulagement quand quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir le vent chaud de la Grèce caresser son visage, voir clairement les temples de marbre blanc se dessiner sur un ciel bleu paisible,… Tout restait inchangé dans sa mémoire.

-J'espérais pouvoir vous trouver ici.

Kiki rouvrit les yeux, presque comme s'il s'éveillait d'un roux rêve et croisa le regard curieux et un peu hésitant de Pablo. Un air horrifié passa sur son visage hâlé:

-Oh, pardon je vous ai dérangé!

Kiki lui adressa un sourire rassurant en se redressant, calant Raki un peu mieux contre lui et invitant le Colombien à s'assoir près de lui:

-Tu ne me dérange pas, je profitais simplement de la vue.

Soulagé, Pablo s'assit à son tour, observant le paysage en contrebas:

-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique. Très différent de chez moi.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop long?

-Un peu, mais ça allait.

Il y eut un petit silence admiratif et gêné de la part du Capricorne, si bien que Kiki comprit que ce serait à lui de le relancer:

-Quelque chose te préoccupe?

-Non, enfin pas vraiment… Je voulais vous demander conseil.

-Pour?

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le Sanctuaire. Les images que vous nous avez montré étaient magnifiques, et j'aimerais en apprendre plus.

A la fois amusé et ému, Kiki hocha la tête:

-Je t'écoute.

-Je me demandais si le village que vous avez montré était vraiment au pied du Sanctuaire, sont-ils au courant de son existence?

-Oui, les habitants de Rodorio connaissent l'existence du Sanctuaire. C'est un village très ancien qui a toujours été lié à la Chevalerie, nous pouvons y faire des achats sans avoir à quitter l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, nous rendons des services à ces gens,…

-Mais personne d'autre ne peut voir le Sanctuaire, c'est ça?

-Seuls les habitants de Rodorio et les personnes possédant un cosmos assez puissant peuvent voir le Sanctuaire. Les autres ne verront qu'une belle montagne infranchissable.

Pablo l'écoutait avec attention, buvait ses paroles:

-Et comment est-ce? Enfin, au niveau de l'ambiance?

-Disons que ça doit dépendre de chaque génération. Mais c'est un endroit très paisible en général, et malgré les différents caractères qui y cohabitent, il y fait vraiment bon vivre. C'est pour ça que j'espère que nous pourrons tous finir par nous entendre, j'ai vraiment envie que tout se passe bien, que nous puissions être une grande famille.

-Je comprends. Ca serait génial qu'on puisse y arriver et être une famille…

Termina-t-il sur un ton rêveur, empli de sous-entendus que Kiki ne pouvait pas encore cerner. Il le laissa réfléchir un court instant puis repris en souriant:

-Que veux-tu savoir d'autre?

Pablo passa une main distraite sur son bras droit, comme pour se réchauffer:

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le rôle de mes prédécesseurs, savoir celui qui sera le mien. Comment faire pour être de digne des autres Chevaliers du Capricorne.

-Ton maître n'a as eu le temps de t'en parler?

Le Capricorne baissa la tête:

-Nous étions censé en parler quand il reviendrait de sa mission de reconnaissance au Mexique… Mais il n'en est jamais revenu…

-Je suis désolé… Et as-tu demandé à ton armure?

-Je n'ose pas, je ne me sens pas encore digne d'un tel honneur. J'ai peur de lui faire honte ou de lui donner envie de changer de porteur avec de telles questions.

Le Bélier hocha la tête:

-Tu dois savoir que ton armure ne sera jamais plus heureuse que si tu lui parles et que si tu partages des choses avec elle.

-Mais je ne vais pas lui faire perdre son temps en lui posant des questions qui risqueraient de l'agacer. Je sais qu'elle veut que je fasse de mon mieux, qu'elle veut remporter enfin la victoire, alors je n'ose pas la distraire avec des questions futiles.

-Ta question n'est pas futile, aucune question ne la fera se fermer. Tu peux lui parler de tes sentiments, de tes craintes, de tes doutes,… Elle sera toujours à l'écoute et fera de son mieux pour t'aider. Nos armures ne sont pas seulement là pour nous protéger, elles font partie de notre âme, elles transportent les pensées et les volontés des précédents Chevaliers,… Ce sont des êtres vivants à part entière. Alors tu lui feras énormément plaisir si tu lui demande conseil, elle sera ravie de t'aider.

Mortifié par de telles paroles, Pablo avait pâlit et avait baissé les yeux, les joues paradoxalement rougies par la honte:

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Et il n'y a aucun mal de fait. (Le rassura Kiki, conscient que le Colombien avait peut-être exagéré le sens de ses paroles) Les armures sont compréhensives, tu es encore jeune: je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de pouvoir répondre à tes questions et qu'elle ne te tiendra pas rigueur de ta timidité.

-Vous croyez?

-J'en suis certain.

Un air soulagé éclaira le visage du Capricorne qui hocha la tête:

-Je vous remercie.

-C'est normal. Mais tant que tu es là, je vais te parler de ton prédécesseur. Tu devras demander à ton armure pour en savoir plus sur les autres Chevaliers du Capricorne car je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Elle pourra t'aider bien plus que moi.

-Je comprends, merci beaucoup pour ces conseils.

-Oh, encore une chose.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur!

Le Bélier lui adressa un sourire franc et posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule:

-Appelle-moi Kiki et tutoie-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

$s$s$s$

Aliénor repoussa une mèche qui s'était honteusement échappée de l'élastique qui maintenait autant que possible ses cheveux en une tresse qui se voulait aussi stricte que possible. Peine perdue, comme toujours depuis presque vingt ans. Il y avait toujours une dizaine de mèches qui finissait par quitter l'élastique, _les_ élastiques parfois. Elle grimaça et fit rouler son épaule droite, rassurée quand elle poussa enfin un craquement libérateur. Une serviette d'entrainement passée autour de sa nuque, elle réfléchissait distraitement à son organisation pour la journée.

Elle était arrivée au château de Doe près de trois ans auparavant, elle le connaissait par coeur, connaissait chaque recoin, chaque secret, chaque pavé qui formait le sol,… Pas la peine de faire semblant de le visiter bêtement. Peut-être profiter de ses connaissances pour proposer de le faire visiter à ses nouveaux frères d'armes? Aliénor poussa un soupir empli d'ironie: quelle bêtise, aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait d'elle comme guide. Ils avaient l'air de tous la détester, exception faite de Kiki et - éventuellement, elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir le cerner - de Jørgen, les seuls à avoir vaguement pris sa défense la veille. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait avant même qu'ils arrivent qu'il ne serait pas facile de trouver sa place, de se faire accepter parmi eux. Elle l'avait su le jour où elle avait accepté cette armure.

Aliénor serra les dents : elle n'était pas censée porter une telle responsabilité sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les images de cette après-midi lui revinrent en tête, d'autant plus nettes maintenant que la vision de la veille lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle, de sel sur une plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais complètement. Tous ses remords, toutes ses hantises lui étaient revenus directement, sans filtre.

L'armure n'avait cessé de vouloir la rassurer, d'expliquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle faisait un porteur admirable et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Ariane aussi avait tout fait pour la motiver, lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, que l'armure des Gémeaux avait pris sa décision. Mais jamais elle ne se sentirait à sa place ici. Jamais elle n'aurait sa place aux côtés des premiers choix, aux côtés de ses frères d'armes qui ne la considéreraient jamais comme l'une des leurs. Elle serait toujours une femme, la seule femme Chevalier d'Or, la seule à ne pas être le premier choix de son armure.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, n'avait pas son mot à dire. D'autres comptaient sur elle, sur eux, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de leur dire non, de refuser de les aider alors qu'ils avaient besoin des douze Chevaliers au complet. Rendre son armure, ça voulait dire perdre encore au moins dix-quinze ans. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Et puis, elle voulait …

Des bruits de pas légers la sortirent de ses pensées et Aliénor redressa la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Tarek. Elle aurait voulu simplement hocher la tête et passer son chemin, aller jusqu'au bain réservé aux femmes - pas encore de bains pour femmes Chevaliers d'Or évidemment, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle puisse passer la nuit dans le même dortoir que les onze autres - mais elle savait que pour leur survie à tous, elle faisait mieux de faire au moins sembler de vouloir échanger quelques paroles. Elle s'arrêta et hocha la tête:

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Bon, manifestement le Taureau n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'engager la conversation. Peut-être était-ce pour un mieux:

Tu as fini de t'entrainer?

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de rouiller avant un moment aussi important.

-Je comprends.

-Tu as pu visiter le château?

-Plus ou moins, disons que j'ai fait un tour de mon côté.

-Cool.

-C'est plutôt pas mal comme endroit.

-C'est un magnifique château oui.

-Tu l'as déjà visité?

-Plus d'une fois, oui.

-Ha d'accord.

-Et ça va, tu t'habitues à l'ambiance?

-Ouais plus ou moins, l'endroit est particulièrement beau et j'ai pas de véritable problème avec les autres. Fin, sans plus.

-Pas d'accroches mais pas de vrais liens non plus quoi.

-Voilà, j'ai vaguement discuté avec Kiki, un peu avec Pablo hier mais sans plus.

-Je comprends.

-Et toi?

Elle haussa les épaules, le visage toujours neutre:

-Comme hier, je suis tolérée et c'est suffisant.

-Oh…

Un léger silence ennuyé se dressa entre eux, et Aliénor décida qu'elle avait assez socialisé pour la journée:

-Bon, sur ce je te laisse.

Mais comme elle le dépassait et faisait mine de s'éloigner, Tarek se retourna et l'arrêta en tendant le bras:

-Attends.

Aliénor se retourna, un sourcil froncé:

-Un problème?

Le Syrien chipota distraitement à son cou sans parvenir à la regarder directement dans les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard:

-Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait.

-Justement, j'aurais dû intervenir et prendre ta défense mais j'ai rien fait. Est-ce que je peux te parler en toute honnêteté?

Elle acquiesça, doutant franchement d'entendre quelque chose de nouveau par rapport à la confrontation de la veille:

-Je t'en prie.

-Je crois que je ne t'apprends rien en disant ça, mais c'est clair que quand j'ai vu que tu portais l'armure des Gémeaux, je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Tu comprends on ne se connait pas, je ne sais pas quel niveau tu as, ni ce que valait ton cosmos. J'espère pouvoir avoir la chance de t'affronter pendant un entrainement, je pense que ça me serait vraiment bénéfique.

Marquée par l'usage du passé, Aliénor souligna:

-"Valait"?

-Disons que depuis hier j'ai pris le temps de l'analyser et je crois que à ce niveau-là on ne doit pas trop se faire de soucis.

Illusion d'optique ou bien réalité, le fait est qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle esquissait un semblant de sourire moqueur tout en se fermant un peu plus:

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses t'en faire une vraie idée vu qu'on dissimule tous un minimum notre cosmos pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

-Je sais, d'où ma réflexion.

Elle le détailla, intriguée d'entendre de tels mots de quasi reconnaissance sans parvenir à décerner une once de malice ou de méchanceté:

-Bref, je voulais juste m'excuser et espérer partir sur un meilleur pied. Si tu acceptes.

Aliénor hésita un instant, détailla la main qu'il lui tendait, observa son visage hâlé et sérieux, analysa son geste et ces intentions. Puis réalisa que si elle voulait une seule opportunité d'obtenir la confiance de ses frères d'armes, elle n'avait pas tout à fait le choix. Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait et répondit sans le quitter des yeux:

-Merci, j'apprécie le geste.

-De rien, c'est normal.

Ils se serrèrent sincèrement la main, prêts à tout reprendre depuis le début. Elle ne savait pas bien quoi penser, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de paroles - à part celles de Kiki et les vagues mots pour sa défense de Jørgen - et elle ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant? S'éloigner? Relancer une nouvelle conversation? Inutile de l'embrasser d'avantage, il avait déjà été assez correct avec elle en venant s'excuser sans qu'elle n'en ait jamais réellement senti le besoin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un s'excuse, à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui parler de la situation tendue de la veille, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir si ce n'était par un merci puis un au revoir. Mais alors que Tarek semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, ce fut lui qui se lança:

-Quand tu auras une minute à m'accorder, tu accepterais de me faire visiter le château?

Aliénor hésita, rencontra son regard un peu hésitant et en même temps curieux, et décida d'accepter cette perche qu'il lui tendait de nouveau, les seules auxquelles elle avait droit depuis que le Pope lui avait tendu la main, six ans auparavant. Elle hocha la tête:

-D'accord, pourquoi pas.

$s$s$s$

Le soir venu, tous les Chevaliers étaient réunis dans la grande salle où l'accueil avait eu lieu. De longues tables avaient été dressées et tous mangeaient en parlant avec leurs voisins. Avec un soulagement non feint, Ariane put remarquer que des groupes s'étaient formés, aussi bien parmi les Bronzes, les Argents et les Ors. Elle observa discrètement les douze Chevaliers d'Or, soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient déjà pu former quelques liens au bout de cette journée. Keith et Hiroki - qu'elle avait croisé au cours de la journée - étaient assis face à face et avaient intégré Pablo et Kiki à leur discussion. Juste à côté d'eux, Sigmund et Oleg se tenaient face à face, alternant discussion ensemble, participation à la conversation avec les quatre Chevaliers cités précédemment pour la Balance, et participation à la discussion que menaient Jørgen et Marius pour le Cancer.

Ariane était agréablement surprise de voir qu'Oleg semblait être bien plus calme lorsque Sigmund était à ses côtés, et un sourire moqueur mais complice étirait ses lèvres quand il semblait taquiner Marius comme un grand enfant. Malgré elle, le Pope ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle réalisa qu'une nouvelle fois le Scorpion et le Verseau semblaient s'être trouvés. Le calme et paisible Jørgen écoutait en riant le passionné Marius qui avait l'air de raconter des aventures plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Et même quand Oleg intervenait, le Scorpion faisait mine de le repousser en riant, preuve que l'entente ne faisait aucun doute.

Enfin, venait le dernier groupe, plus petit, un peu plus isolé des autres bien que Kiki les inclût dans la conversation qu'il menait avec Pablo: étrangement, le troisième à avoir fait un véritable pas vers Aliénor avait donc été Tarek. Il parlait non seulement avec elle mais aussi de temps en temps avec Jørgen quand il en avait l'occasion. Bien sûr, Ariane ne s'attendait pas à la trouver assise à côté d'Oleg, par exemple - elle avait bien vu qu'ils s'étaient foudroyés du regard en entrant dans la salle - mais elle n'aurait pas cru que la jeune femme serait accueillie aussi "rapidement" au sein de leur groupe. Bien sûr elle en était ravie, mais elle espérait qu'Aliénor ne se sentait pas étouffée par la présence d'autant de personnes autour d'elle, elle qui avait toujours été si solitaire.

Elle n'était pas naïve pour autant, elle savait que des tensions subsistaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se faire totalement confiance ni s'ouvrir pleinement aux autres. Après tout, ils venaient de se rencontrer, elle ne pouvait pas leur en demander trop au bout de seulement vingt-quatre heures. Elle était déjà réellement rassurée de les voir dialoguer après la scène de la veille. Sans doute que l'intervention de Kiki avait eu son petit effet, positif heureusement.

Son unique véritable déception - hormis le manque de communication positive entre Oleg et Aliénor - provenait de la situation du Lion et du Sagittaire. David était assis à côté de Marius, et il participait peu à la conversation, se contentant de chipoter à sa nourriture et d'écouter. Pour sa part, Victor était à l'opposé de la table, près de Keith avec qui il échangeait quelques paroles de temps en temps. Ils étaient les deux seuls un peu plus isolés, si bien qu'il n'y avait personne en face d'eux alors qu'ils auraient pu essayer de relancer une discussion. Leur fierté devait les en empêcher, sans doute… Peut-être devrait-elle leur parler? Non, ils étaient assez grands pour savoir comment agir. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient complètement seuls: Victor parlait quand même avec Keith, Hiroki et Pablo, et David échangeait quelques paroles avec Marius, Jørgen et Tarek. Non, elle n'allait pas intervenir, elle devait les laisser faire. Après tout, ils avaient encore six jours pour affiner ces liens.

Ariane rit quand Jabu intervint et parvint à la distraire de ces légers doutes. Elle était sincèrement soulagée de retrouver ses anciens frères d'armes en bonne santé. Hélas, certains avaient été portés disparus, d'autres avaient été déclarés morts, et quelques autres avaient déserté les rangs sans qu'elle parvienne à leur en vouloir. Leur situation était tellement précaire qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être déçue ni en colère contre ceux qui avaient décidé d'abandonner la Chevalerie pour vivre normalement et en paix. Elle-même pouvait comprendre ce choix…

Ariane jeta un oeil vers l'autre bout de la table sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, là où, éloignés des autres, isolés comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, Hélène et Lukas discutaient dans leur coin. Le Marina s'était d'abord assis seul, refusant d'un regard l'invitation à s'assoir près d'eux que le Pope lui avait faite, prétextant qu'il n'était qu'un envoyé et n'avait pas besoin d'être traité comme un invité de marque. Et quand Hélène l'avait rejoint, plusieurs minutes en retard par rapport à l'heure de début du souper, ils s'étaient immédiatement mis à parler. Ariane observait ses enfants du coin de l'oeil, consciente qu'il faudrait énormément de temps avant qu'ils acceptent de lui parler.

Autant Lukas semblait froid et réservé, stoïque et imperturbable, autant Hélène paraissait exubérante dans ses mouvements, piquante dans ses paroles et rusée dans ses expressions du visage. Ils étaient complètement différents, de véritables opposés,… Si différents de leurs parents au fond… Jamais Ariane n'avait été aussi expressive, jamais elle n'avait exprimé autant de roublardise masquée par des gestes exagérément exubérants. Jamais leur père n'avait été aussi froid, aussi sérieux et fermé. Lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi exubérant, après tout. Certes, tous les deux avaient ri, passé de bons moments ensemble, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient donnés ainsi en spectacle. Et elle doutait fortement que les gens d'Asgard se comportent de la sorte.

Ariane retint un soupir: elle ne pouvait pas faire de telles remarques, elle n'avait pas le droit de chercher des ressemblances entre ses enfants et elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de chercher qui avait fauté dans leur éducation. Elle avait perdu ce droit trente-quatre ans auparavant. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que Lukas s'en sortait mieux que sa soeur, qu'il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre, une sorte de paix intérieure qui l'avait sans doute sauvé. A l'inverse, Hélène semblait avoir sombré dans la noirceur que cette blessure avait déversée en elle. Elle avait souffert et refusait de pardonner, d'essayer.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'était persuadée de les laisser en paix, de les laisser digérer sa présence, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de quitter la salle à leur suite quand ils finirent de manger. Elle adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant à June et franchit la lourde porte, espérant qu'ils accepteraient de l'écouter. Ils l'avaient distancée de plusieurs mètres, mais elle parvint à les rattraper sans trop de mal:

-Est-ce que vous auriez un peu de temps à m'accorder?

Autant Lukas se retourna avec ce même air fermé mais une vague lueur curieuse dans les yeux, autant Hélène la fusilla directement du regard et se dressa entre elle et son jumeau:

-Ca dépend.

-Je pensais qu'il serait bon de parler ensemble, de parler de vous, de votre père et de…

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu nous as accordé du temps quand on en avait besoin, nous?

Ariane se figea et son sourire se ternit comme elle pâlissait sous le coup du choc. Elle comprenait la colère de sa fille, elle comprenait qu'elle la haïsse, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de violence dans sa réponse, elle ne s'attendait pas à se prendre de nouveau ce mur de plein fouet. Elle souffla:

-Hélène, je suis tellement désolée, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette cette décision. Je pensais bien faire en vous…

-Abandonnant? (Hélène poussa un semblant de rire, un éclair orangé terrible éclairant de nouveau ses yeux) J'espère pour tout le monde que ton instinct est meilleur en ce qui concerne les tactiques militaires sinon on est tous foutus!

Ariane fronça les sourcils, blessée en tant que mère mais surtout en tant que Pope:

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la tactique est prête et je n'ai pas attendu que tu sois là pour la mettre au point.

-Ouais, ça j'ai vu.

-Écoute, Hélène, j'aimerais vraiment repartir du bon pied avec vous. J'aimerais vous expliquer ce choix, vous dire à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder quelques minutes?

La jeune femme la fusilla de ses yeux si clairs et feula d'une voix aussi tranchante que de la glace:

-Je n'ai aucunement envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Tu as fait un choix: _tu_ as décidé de nous abandonner, _tu_ as causé tout ça. Alors ne t'étonne pas si je n'ai aucune envie de te parler ou même de t'écouter. Je me fiche de tes raisons, ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait une croix dessus. Alors pour notre bien à tous, continue de faire comme tu l'as toujours fait et oublie-moi.

Hélène se détourna sans un regard en arrière, sans faire mine de ralentir quand sa mère la rappela, sans attendre que son frère la suive. Ariane poussa un soupir et la regarda disparaitre au bout du long couloir sans parvenir à avoir le coeur de la suivre. A l'inverse de sa soeur, Lukas était resté silencieux et n'avait pas bougé alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Au contraire d'elle, il observait sa mère avec un regard à la fois sombre et toujours un peu curieux, intrigué. Ariane mit quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de lever les yeux et de l'observer:

-Je suis désolée que cela se déroule de cette manière. Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça: si j'avais pu vous garder près de moi, je l'aurais fait. (Elle hésita un instant) Si tu en as le temps, nous pouvons parler ensemble un instant. Tu dois sans doute avoir énormément de questions, non?

Le Marina la détailla pendant une longue seconde avant de répondre aussi calmement que s'il parlait à un voisin de table, comme si la conversation ne le concernait absolument pas:

-Je m'excuse si ça vous paraît impoli, _Grand Pope_, mais je n'ai plus de questions et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus.

Ariane eut l'impression d'être poignardée dans le dos. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui était pire, la violence de la réponse d'Hélène ou le vouvoiement glacé de Lukas. Le visage fermé et le regard sombre, il termina, toujours avec autant de calme:

-Le Seigneur Poseidon m'a simplement envoyé ici pour servir d'intermédiaire car les autres Marinas sont encore trop jeunes. Malgré ce statut légèrement "inconfortable", je ne poserai donc aucune question et ne causerai aucun problème. Je comprends que vous ayez envie d'en parler, de renouer des liens, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ça soit nécéssaire. Du moins pas dans mon cas.

Chacune de ses paroles était un coup, un rappel de ce qu'elle avait causé, des malheurs qu'elle méritait maintenant pour avoir osé abandonner ses propres enfants. Le dialogue avec sa fille lui était interdit, celui avec son fils était d'une distance infernale. Il lui parlait, et pourtant c'était tout aussi douloureux que le refus clair et net d'Hélène. Il monologuait, refusait qu'elle intervienne et tente de renouer des liens avec lui. Elle comprenait le sens de son message, elle comprenait que Julian Solo lui avait servi de famille et qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme si de rien était et de vouloir jouer son rôle avec une trentaine d'années de retard. Il tolérait d'être dans la même pièce, mais il ne voulait rien apprendre de sa bouche. Sans doute que Julian lui avait déjà tout dit…

Inconscient (ou au contraire peut-être parfaitement conscient) de l'effet de ses paroles sur elle, Lukas continuait implacablement, avec un calme olympien:

-Je peux envisager que vous ayez envie de vous exprimer sur ce point et je suis certain que vous aviez vos raisons, mais je ne ressens ni le besoin ni l'envie de les connaitre pour l'instant. (Il plongea son regard gris-vert dans le sien, si semblable et pourtant si différent, si proche et pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle) Je suis certain que vous me comprendrez.

Le souffle coupé, Ariane mit une longue seconde avant de parvenir à répondre d'un ton aussi clair que possible:

-Je comprends…

-Parfait. Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension, _Grand Pope_. Bonne soirée.

Lukas inclina légèrement le buste, juste ce que la politesse requérait, puis il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, s'assurant que la conversation était bien terminée. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Ariane le regarda disparaitre avec horreur, la gorge serrée sous le coup de la douleur. Elle avait envie de hurler leurs noms, de les serrer contre elle, d'éclater en sanglots et de leur dire à quel point elle les aimait, qu'elle avait fait ça pour les protéger mais qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué,… Leur crier qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se séparer d'eux et qu'elle aurait dû passer chaque jour de sa vie à les chérir. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Les deux portes venaient d'être claquées violemment et fermées à double tour. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans leur vie alors qu'elle en avait toujours été absente.

Le coeur battant, le Pope se laissa glisser sur un banc de pierre et passa une main tremblante sur son visage: elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait… Elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé et laissé murir pendant de trop longues années. Un sanglot la fit frissonner et elle le refoula en inspirant violemment, comme si elle avait été en apnée depuis des heures. Elle avait provoqué son malheur… _Il_ lui avait fait don du plus beau cadeau possible et imaginable, et elle l'avait repoussé… Elle avait écarté ses enfants en croyant les protéger… Tout ça pour qu'ils se retrouvent quand même en première ligne.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre une tragédie Grecque, d'avoir essayé de défaire le destin qui se riait d'elle pour avoir osé imaginer pouvoir le vaincre. Ils n'avaient jamais été écartés. Ils n'avaient jamais été protégés. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu les garder auprès d'elle. Mais c'était trop tard.

Elle avait cru se jouer du destin, mais elle était prise à son propre piège.

Et elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

La gorge serrée, Ariane leva la tête:

-_Aide-moi…_

Mais comme toujours depuis cette nuit de cauchemar, les astres restèrent silencieux. Et elle resta seule dans le noir avec son chagrin et sa douleur.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu! On en apprend un peu plus sur les différents personnages, des liens se créent et d'autres moins,... Mais qu'est-ce que ça donnera sur le champ de bataille? (ok j'arrête)

Sauf changement de programme, j'aurai normalement toutes les vacances pour bien avancer dans cette fic, alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi! :D

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances! :D Avec de nouveau un peu d'avance, voici la suite des aventures de cette nouvelle génération! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ J'ai posté sur Twitter il y a quelques jours maintenant des fiches de personnages, donc si vous avez envie d'y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, voici le lien (si jamais le site accepte de l'afficher! Sinon, vous pouvez toujours chercher dans mes tweets (arobase)Mema23chan) Mema23chan/ status/ 1144247980372955141 (sans les espaces, oui oui je tente de contrer le problème) ;)

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, comme le ciel était largement dégagé et que les troupes commençaient à trépigner sur place, le Pope décida d'organiser des entrainements sous forme de duels dans la cour du château. Bien sûr, Bronzes, Argents et même apprentis avaient leur place dans ce petit simulacre de tournoi, mais il était clair que tous voulaient en plus de prouver leur force observer le niveau de leur élite. Assis parmi les autres spectateurs, les douze Chevaliers d'Or, resplendissants dans leurs armures qui luisaient au soleil, avaient observé chaque combat plus ou moins attentivement en fonction de la personne, réfléchissant auquel d'entre eux ils devraient affronter par la suite.

Ils n'étaient pas stupides, il savaient qu'il s'agissait de montrer ses talents mais aussi de démontrer sa légitimité, leur puissance,… Prouver qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ici et qu'ils étaient plus que prêts. Les armures avaient été sorties pour l'occasion - après tout il s'agissait aussi de se montrer et de donner un véritable spectacle - et l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'utiliser les attaques spéciales avait même été donnée (au grand soulagement d'Hiroki qui se sentait déjà mal à la simple idée de devoir uniquement se battre grâce à ses poings). Le seul qui n'avait été convié qu'à observer était l'envoyé de Poseidon, le Pope préférant éviter de causer un accident diplomatique au cas où un éventuel adversaire le blesserait par accident. Lukas était donc assis non loin d'elle, observant les combattant avec attention.

Ariane avait espéré voir Hélène et pouvoir l'observer sans recevoir de reproches, mais certains avaient vaguement expliqué que le Chevalier de Cristal n'était pas en état de se battre au vu de sa soirée trop arrosée de la veille. Ariane avait retenu un soupir à la fois las et désespéré et avait simplement fait une croix sur cette opportunité.

Enfin, le dernier combat opposant deux Chevaliers d'Argent prit fin et Ariane se leva, sourire aux lèvres malgré son attitude un peu plus distante que d'habitude:

-Félicitations à tous nos participants, je vous remercie pour vos efforts. Je suis fière de vous compter tous parmi les rangs de l'armée d'Athéna.

Des applaudissements et encouragements lui répondirent, tous étaient ravis d'avoir été officiellement reconnus à leur juste valeur par le Pope même. Soulagée et enhardie par tant de motivation de leur part, Ariane était sincèrement ravie d'avoir lancé cette idée avec l'aide de ses amis proches. Elle avait bien compris que l'attente était longue, qu'ils voulaient bouger, se défouler un minimum. Et si elle voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux, si elle voulait éviter que le ressentiment se dresse entre elle et eux, il fallait offrir une distraction. Quoi de mieux qu'un tournoi? Les romains déjà parlaient de _panem et circenses _et cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Les troupes étaient galvanisées, ravies d'avoir pu se défouler et observer des combats de qualité. Mais le clou du spectacle arrivait seulement:

-Passons maintenant aux six combats finaux, les duels qui permettront de voir toute la force et la détermination des Chevaliers d'Or.

Le moment qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience était arrivé, et les cris et applaudissements reprirent avec ardeur. June tendit un petit récipient au Grand Pope afin de tirer au sort les deux premiers participants parmi les Ors (hors de question de prendre le risque de les laisser choisir leur adversaire, Ariane savait que certaines tensions ne pouvaient pas permettre ce genre de déroulement). Elle déroula le premier morceau de papier et déclara d'une voix forte afin que tous puisse l'entendre:

-Hiroki de la Vierge, affrontera…

Le Japonais se leva et inclina le buste en retenant son souffle, conscient que tous les regards étaient désormais posés sur lui. Bien qu'il soit légèrement nerveux, il ne laissa pourtant rien paraitre, si bien que tous purent admirer son calme et son sang-froid, certains que c'étaient là les signes d'une grande puissance. A ses côtés, Keith lui adressa un signe d'encouragement, conscient du double challenge que représentait ce duel. Le Pope plongea de nouveau la main dans le récipient et sortit un second papier:

-Kiki du Bélier.

Des applaudissements fusèrent et des encouragements s'élevèrent dans les gradins improvisés dans la cour du château: tous connaissaient Kiki et savaient qu'il était le plus légitime de tous. Admiré de tous, adulé et respecté, le Bélier avait gagné le soutien de l'armée complète. Un sourire franc sur les lèvres qui n'atteignait jamais complètement son regard un peu triste ou noirci par une colère dont tous ne connaissaient que trop bien la cause, Kiki se leva à son tour et leva la main pour saluer les spectateurs qui redoublèrent d'ardeur.

Ariane leur adressa un signe de la tête et se rassit en désignant la cour de la main:

-Messieurs, l'arène est à vous.

Ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'à fouler le sol de l'arène improvisée et se retrouvèrent face à face. Plutôt impressionné et curieux, Hiroki ne négligea pas un seul instant les règles de duels, si bien que quand Kiki chercha son regard pour le saluer, la Vierge avait déjà commencé à incliner le buste une nouvelle fois. Le sourire aux lèvres, le Bélier l'encouragea silencieusement puis ils se redressèrent et se mirent en garde, prêts à montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre:

-Bien, commencez!

Déclara Jabu en frappant dans les mains quand le Pope lui eut adressé un signe de la tête, marquant le début du duel. Sans une hésitation, Kiki se mit en mouvement le premier. Les règles étaient simples: vêtus chacun de leur armure, ils avaient tous le droit d'utiliser des attaques spéciales tant qu'elles ne mettaient pas la vie de l'autre en danger (pas question de séparer l'âme du corps en utilisant le _Riku Do Rin Ne_ ou de les assommer à coup de _Starlight Extinction_). C'était là tout l'art de ces duels, prouver sa force tout en se contenant un minimum: inutile de se blesser bêtement avant une attaque d'une telle envergure. Bien sûr le Pope était consciente du risque et du problème de ce genre de duels utilisant le cosmos: ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps avec un combat de mille jours. Il y avait donc un temps réglementaire de trois minutes et plusieurs anciens servaient de juges qui permettaient d'annoncer le vainqueur du duel.

C'est avec toutes ces informations en tête que Kiki se jeta en avant, impatient de voir de quoi était fait le jeune Japonais. Le premier coup de poing fut paré autant que possible, le second effleura son visage, mais le troisième trouva bien sa cible. Hiroki fit plusieurs pas rapides en arrière, le souffle dangereusement coupé à cause du violent coup que le Bélier lui avait asséné au ventre. Le visage soudain trempé de sueur à la simple idée de faire une crise d'asthme à cause de l'effort et du coup, ses mouvements se firent hésitants, tremblants,… Parmi les spectateurs déjà dressés sur les gradins de fortune, Keith se leva, soudain blême. Assis à ses côtés, Pablo fronça les sourcils et chuchota:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le Poisson mit une longue seconde à répondre, incapable de quitter Hiroki des yeux, suivant chaque geste, chaque parade du regard:

-Il ne va pas tenir trois minutes comme ça…

Pas en devant bouger autant, pas avec autant de sable et de poussière qui volaient autour des combattants. Le coeur serré et le ventre noué sous le coup d'une soudaine peur horrifiée, Keith ne parvint pas à se rassoir, si bien que Pablo, inconscient des troubles respiratoires d'Hiroki, faisait alterner son regard entre l'un et l'autre. Puis, à force d'observer le comportement angoissé du Poisson et la respiration soudain hachée de la Vierge, il pâlit à son tour:

-Il est malade?!

La bouche sèche, Keith ne put que hocher la tête, immobilisé par l'horreur. Les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, Pablo se tendit à son tour et finit par se lever. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'arène, Keith souffla:

-On doit intervenir.

Mais comme il faisait mine de bouger, Pablo agrippa fermement son poignet:

-Non, on ne peut pas.

-Il est en danger, il a besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer et utiliser son…

-On ne peut pas intervenir, il ne peut pas être vu en position de faiblesse face à tant de monde.

Asséna Pablo, horrifié d'avoir à prononcer de telles paroles:

-Alors quoi, on reste là et on le regarde mourir à petit feu? Tout ça pour un spectacle ridicule?

-Ce tournoi nous permet de montrer notre force aux autres Chevaliers. Si on intervient, Hiroki passera pour un faible et les autres jugeront qu'il n'est pas digne de porter l'armure de la Vierge ni même aucune armure. Ne pas intervenir c'est lui rendre service. (Il jeta un oeil à sa montre) Il ne reste plus qu'une minute trente, ça va aller.

-Il ne va pas tenir.

-Il doit tenir.

Tous les muscles tendus, le Néo-Zélandais se mordit la lèvre mais ne parvint pas à se rassoir, pas alors qu'à chaque seconde qui passait le visage d'Hiroki se liquéfiait un peu plus. Le Japonais peinait à bloquer les coups, haletait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait du sablier. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas alors que tout le monde le regardait, pas alors que tant d'espoir et de responsabilité pesaient sur ses épaules. Non, hors de question d'être de nouveau la honte de tous, de plier tant son propre désespoir était grand. Une lueur de volonté nouvelle éclaira son regard sombre et il parvint à esquiver un nouveau coup de poing. Il glissa le long du bras du Bélier, se coula dans son dos et joignit les mains à toutes vitesse:

-_Tema Koufuku_!

Tous se dressèrent dans les gradins, abasourdis par la soudaine puissance qui émanait du corps si frêle du Japonais. Le coup était parfaitement maitrisé. Juste assez de force pour que l'explosion envoie valser son adversaire, mais pas assez pour que l'attaque devienne mortelle. Une violente déflagration fit voler du sable qui aveugla un instant les spectateurs, et quand la fumée retomba lentement sur le sol, tous poussèrent une exclamation. L'attaque était parfaitement maitrisée, mais la réaction de Kiki avait été plus rapide encore. Plus maitrisée malgré sa position peu avantageuse, tournant toujours le dos à Hiroki. Et le _Crystal Wall_ se dressait encore entre eux, éclairant les gradins de ses subtils reflets irisés.

Un sourire quasi amusé sur les lèvres, le Bélier se retourna, si vite que certains parmi les Bronzes ne le virent même pas bouger. A peine entendirent-ils son cri de riposte:

-_Stardust Revolution!_

Keith serra les poings et Hiroki leva les bras devant son visage. Trop tard pour tenter de parer l'attaque, il était bien trop près. Plusieurs lueurs vives semblèrent le transpercer, le heurter de plein fouet, et il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. De nouvelles exclamations s'élevèrent dans les gradins et plusieurs autres spectateurs se levèrent sous le coup de l'excitation. C'était donc là la force des Chevaliers d'Or! Ils pouvaient tous sentir la différence de niveau qui les séparait encore largement de l'élite de leur ordre: quelle rapidité, quelle puissance!

Sans attendre, Kiki s'était de nouveau jeté en avant, certain d'avoir compris la tactique du Japonais et d'avoir trouvé une parade. Un premier coup heurta l'épaule d'Hiroki, puis un mur d'énergie pure l'en empêcha:

-_Kan!_

Un puissant bouclier de lumière engloba le corps meurtri de la Vierge, bloquant instantanément les tentatives de Kiki qui se recula, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas percer une telle défense sans s'y casser les dents. Une lueur lucide éclaira son regard et il bondit, certain de son coup. Les spectateurs levèrent les yeux, bouche bée face à la puissance des deux hommes. Sûr de lui, Kiki tendit les mains:

-_Crystal We-_…

Il se tut quand son regard croisa celui d'Hiroki. Quand il vit ses mains quasi jointes. Quand il vit le sourire rusé du Japonais étirer ses lèvres ensanglantées et qu'il le vit souffler:

-_Tenbu Horin._

Avant même que l'attaque ne quitte les mains du Japonais, Kiki sut qu'il avait perdu. Il était trop près, lancé à toute vitesse droit vers celui qu'il pensait être sa proie mais qui s'était avéré être un prédateur peut-être plus rusé que lui. Alors il esquissa un sourire amusé, autant par la force tranquille d'Hiroki que par sa propre naïveté confiante. L'attaque le heurta de plein fouet et il s'écrasa sur le sable, à plusieurs mètres de là, au pieds des gradins. Les yeux révulsés, le corps parsemé de quelques spasmes, le Bélier était vaincu, incapable de se sortir de cette situation avant la fin du temps réglementaire. Hiroki leva les yeux vers le chronomètre, vit les cinq dernières secondes s'écouler, puis poussa un soupir soulagé quand la voix du Pope assura sa victoire.

Sous les exclamations et applaudissements de la foule, il libéra d'abord Kiki de l'emprise de l'attaque avant de chercher fébrilement son puff et de le porter à ses lèvres aussi discrètement que possible, certain que personne ne l'avait vu faire. Il avait beau avoir gagné, personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait pouvoir lui reprocher sa faiblesse physique.

Deux Chevaliers relevèrent et soutinrent le Bélier le temps qu'il reprenne pied, et Hiroki s'avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas légèrement hésitant. Il s'inclina longuement et tendit la main en haletant:

-Merci pour ce combat.

Il craignait d'avoir vexé son aîné, de l'avoir poussé trop loin et de - pire - l'avoir humilié. Mais contre toute attente, Kiki éclata d'un rire sincère et empli d'une certaine fierté, et il se saisit de la main de la Vierge avec des remerciements francs:

-Merci à toi, tu m'as rappelé de toujours tendre vers l'humilité plutôt que vers un excès de confiance en soi! Bravo, beau combat!

Soulagé mais toujours livide, Hiroki hocha la tête et il regagna les gradins en soutenant le Bélier pour prouver à tous que tout allait bien et que personne n'était blessé. Mais quand Kiki se fut rassit auprès de sa jeune apprentie, il eut de nouveau la sensation horrible d'étouffer, de ne pas avoir le temps de se saisir de son puff et de s'en servir en secret. Le Japonais sursauta presque quand deux mains fermes agrippèrent ses bras:

-Keith?

Le visage fermé et tendu par l'angoisse passée, le Poisson souffla en l'entrainant un peu plus loin, là où personne ne le verrait:

-Pourquoi as-tu autant attendu?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai vraiment été surpris par sa puissance et sa rapidi-…

-Je ne parle pas du combat, je parle de ton asthme.

Hiroki se raidit légèrement, regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus, et croisa le regard inquiet de Pablo. Un soupir las lui échappa et il prit le temps de porter le puff salvateur à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de répondre:

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer si faible aussi vite.

-Tu as préféré littéralement risquer ta vie pour un simple duel d'entrainement? Est-ce que simplement expliquer aux autres ce dont tu souffres est si terrible?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. (Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus grave) Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je peux me sentir diminué, faible, honteux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu es en bonne santé, et tu ne peux donc pas imaginer à quel point c'est effrayant d'avoir autant de responsabilités tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une simple crise pourrait me tuer.

Keith se tut, conscient que pour une fois qu'Hiroki s'exprimait avec autant de force il devait le laisser faire. Le Japonais souffla, reprit lentement son souffle:

-Tout le monde attend que nous soyons forts, puissants, et je ne peux pas leur montrer un tel visage. Je ne peux pas laisser ma maladie se mettre de nouveau entre les autres et moi. Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit un obstacle et m'empêche de réaliser ce qui me tient à coeur. (Toujours soutenu par le Poisson, il soupira) Je ne veux plus de ces regards, de ce mélange de mépris, de honte et de malaise. Je ne veux plus qu'ils me regardent comme quelqu'un d'impuissant et d'inutile. J'ai ma place ici, et je veux le prouver. Et pour ça je dois cacher ma faiblesse.

-Alors pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé, à moi?

Le Japonais hésita une seconde, baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard soudain inquisiteur de Keith:

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je sentais que tu avais besoin de t'ouvrir un peu et qu'il n'était pas juste que tu sois le seul à le faire. (Léger silence, le temps de trouver ses mots) Et puis… Je ne sais pas, j'étais sûr que ton regard ne changerait pas.

Le Poisson sourit, touché de cette confiance qu'ils avaient pu développer en si peu de temps:

-Je suis certain que le regard des autres ne changera pas non plus.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air faible, d'être couvé et toujours mis en arrière…

-Hiroki, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu viens de nous prouver que tu pouvais clairement te défendre seul. Et puis, si personne n'est au courant, personne ne pourra t'aider si tu as un problème et que je ne suis pas là. Tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sous tous les toits, mais je crois que nos frères d'armes méritent de le savoir.

La Vierge passa la main dans ses cheveux et hocha lentement la tête. Il détestait cette idée, il haïssait d'avance les regards emplis de mépris et de gêne qui ne manqueraient pas de peser sur ses épaules, de se ficher dans son dos. Il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier ceux de sa propre famille, des gens du village… Ni leur regard ni cette forêt dont il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Keith ni même à personne de son entourage. Pourtant, même s'il détestait cette idée, cet entrainement était la preuve dont il avait besoin, la gifle qui montrait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir seul. Et puis, il devait bien la vérité à ses frères, ceux qu'il suivrait sur le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer de leur cacher un élément aussi important. Tant que le regard du Poisson ne changeait pas, tant qu'il gardait un soutien véritable il pourrait supporter les regards qu'il haïssait tant. Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres, si bas que Keith ne l'entendit presque pas:

-Tu as raison, il faut qu'ils sachent.

Keith sourit, sincèrement soulagé et heureux que son ami ait décidé - après presque une semaine de tentatives balayées par le Japonais - d'enfin se confier auprès de ses autres frères d'armes:

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Nous avons tous vu que ta puissance ne manquait de rien, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront et réagiront comme moi. (Il se mordit la lèvre et une grimace penaude passa sur son visage) Au fait… Désolé, j'en ai parlé à Pablo… Il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai pas pu lui mentir…

-Ce n'est rien: ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer au cachotier et ça me servira de leçon. Je leur dirai tout ce soir. (Il inspira profondément, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres) Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et, alors que la respiration d'Hiroki retrouvait un rythme normal et apaisé, les cris de la foule étouffèrent la réponse du Poisson comme ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers l'arène:

-C'est normal.

Le second duel avait déjà commencé quand ils regagnèrent leur place dans les gradins. Et au grand damn du Pope - et de certains de leurs frères d'armes - il opposait David à Victor. Ariane avait dû retenir un soupir las et presque désespéré en voyant le nom du Sagittaire suivre celui du Lion. Elle savait que des douze Chevaliers d'Or, ces deux ci faisaient partie de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Elle aurait clairement préféré éviter de les mettre face à face aussi vite, espérant qu'entre-temps ils auraient pris le temps de se parler et de mettre une entente polie en place. Hélas, elle avait l'horrible impression que plus le temps passait, plus les deux jeunes hommes trouvaient des raisons de ne pas se supporter.

Le chrono indiquait déjà qu'une minute s'était écoulée, et les deux Ors semblaient se déchaîner sur le sable de l'arène. La vivacité et la rapidité de David aurait pu mettre n'importe qui en difficulté, mais Victor semblait toujours arriver à se décaler pile quand le poing du Lion allait le heurter. Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire que le Sagittaire menait la danse. Jamais il n'avait le temps de lancer une véritable attaque tant David ne cessait de bouger, ne lui laissait aucun répit ni même l'occasion de finaliser une attaque. Une seule consigne particulière avait été donnée: interdiction de faire l'usage de flèches d'or. L'armure divine d'Athéna étant retenue avec la Déesse en Enfer, il était hors de question de prendre le risque de perdre l'un de leurs Chevaliers d'Or aussi bêtement. Pas de flèche donc, mais feu vert pour tout le reste tant que le contrôle restait de mise.

Pour l'instant, aucun n'avait réellement réussi à toucher l'autre ni à le mettre complètement en difficulté. Et vu la vigueur avec laquelle ils combattaient, sans essayer de ménager leur adversaire, c'était dire si leur puissance était claire. David plongea de nouveau en avant, déterminé à frapper une bonne fois pour toute sans avoir eu à utiliser son cosmos. C'était son but premier, montrer que même sans attaque spéciale il pouvait toucher l'ennemi. Et même s'il espérait ne pas devoir l'utiliser immédiatement, il se tenait prêt à lancer un _Lightning Bolt_ s'il le fallait. Mais alors qu'il croyait que son poing allait enfin rencontrer son adversaire, le Sagittaire bondit et, profitant de la force de ses ailes, il se trouva bien plus haut que ce que le Lion avait prévu. Victor esquissa un sourire assuré en tendant les mains:

-_Kheiron's Thyella_!

David écarquilla les yeux, et tendit rapidement le poing, pressé par l'urgence et l'envie de frapper le premier:

-_Lightning Bo_-…

Mais un grand vent frappa le Lion de plein fouet, l'empêchant de terminer et le propulsant en arrière. Son dos heurta violemment la muraille de la cour et il en eut le souffle coupé pendant de longues secondes. A genoux dans le sable, le visage livide et les yeux écarquillés par la douleur, David redressa la tête en poussant un grognement enragé, une lueur dorée éclairant son regard. Gardant prudemment ses distances, le Sagittaire n'avait pas cessé de sourire de cet air narquois qui le rendait fou de colère. Les poings serrés et les pupilles rétrécies, David se jeta en avant en poussant un cri d'effort, mais comme il venait de lever le poing, Victor plissa les yeux:

-_Shadow Arrow_.

L'arrêt de tout mouvement fut si violent que, paradoxalement, David faillit s'effondrer. Le bras immobilisé en l'air, incapable de bouger les jambes ni même une seule autre partie de son corps hormis les lèvres et les yeux, il gronda:

-Qu'est-ce que?!

Il se figea quand un rapide regard vers la droite lui fit comprendre la raison de son immobilité soudaine. Là, fichées dans son ombre, plusieurs reflets de flèches sombres le maintenaient fixé au sol, incapable de bouger ni de se dégager. Il ravala une insulte qui lui brulait les lèvres, cherchant à toute vitesse un moyen de s'en dégager, mais il écarquilla les yeux quand un éclat de lumière attira son attention vers son adversaire. La foule fut parcourue d'un frisson et le Grand Pope se leva, la bouche entrouverte. Sans se départir de son sourire assuré, Victor venait de faire apparaitre une flèche d'or dans sa main droite. David tiqua:

-Tu fous quoi là?!

-Je profite de l'occasion.

David sentit son coeur s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer. Puis il se força à s'empêcher de paniquer. Jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son ombre, aux ombres des flèches invisibles. Et alors il sut quoi tenter. Certains firent mine de se lever, inquiets et fascinés à la fois par l'apparition de cette flèche dorée, mais personne n'osa s'adresser directement au Sagittaire hormis Ariane:

-Victor, les flèches d'or sont interdites dans cette compétition!

-Ne vous en faites pas, Grand Pope, (Lentement, sans cesser de sourire, il plaça l'encoche de la flèche au centre de la corde qu'il tendit en visant précautionneusement) cela servira de leçon d'humilité.

Tous se raidirent, réalisant avec horreur que si la flèche ne faisait même qu'effleurer le Lion, personne ne pourrait le sauver. Et il souffrirait le martyre pendant douze longues heures avant d'expirer de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Le Pope tendit le bras, les sourcils froncés et une once de cosmos enflant dans sa paume:

-Ca suffit!

Les yeux plongés dans ceux emplis d'angoisse et de colère de David, Victor souffla:

-Esquive ça.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans les gradins, et le Pope écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand elle comprit qu'avec son âge et sa simple puissance d'ancien Chevalier d'Argent elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la _Sagittarius Arrow_. La flèche partit, si vite que personne ne la vit avant qu'elle ne se soit fichée dans le mur. Si vite que le mouvement de David avait été imperceptible. Malgré son immobilité, il avait réussi à lancer un _Lightning Fang_ en dirigeant son poing vers le sol, réduisant les flèches invisibles en poussières. Puis il s'était jeté sur le côté, avait évité la flèche et avait tendu l'autre poing. Droit vers Victor qui écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand il réalisa que David - métamorphosé par la colère - était beaucoup trop près, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à éviter son attaque:

-_Lightning Plasma_!

L'attaque lumineuse frappa le Sagittaire de plein fouet et il fut projeté en arrière, allant rouler dans le sable sans parvenir à se protéger correctement. L'amour propre en miettes, Victor se releva difficilement en tenant son bras droit contre lui, le visage déformé par une grimace de colère pure. Cet espèce de salopard savait qu'il avait besoin de ses deux bras pour attaquer, non? Alors il avait délibérément visé des endroits vitaux! Les yeux brillants, David se rua en avant en tendant le poing en arrière, décidé à frapper une nouvelle fois. Mais la voix du Pope l'arrêta:

-Ca suffit! Le duel est terminé!

Ils avisèrent le chronomètre et remarquèrent trop tard que la dernière seconde venait de s'écouler, faisant s'arrêter le duel sur une vague égalité. Le Lion sembla lutter contre lui-même, garda les yeux fichés dans ceux de Victor, puis grogna:

-Les règles étaient claires: t'avais pas le droit de faire ça, espèce de taré.

Il se détourna et, heureusement, ne vit pas le sourire qui accompagna la réponse de Victor:

-Oh ça va, il fallait bien que je m'entraine.

-Ouais bah tu feras autrement qu'en me tirant dessus.

-Je comptais tirer à côté en fait, vu que ton côté couillon semble souvent l'emporter.

Une grimace irritée assombrit le visage de David qui resta complètement immobile, tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Ariane se tendit à son tour, consciente qu'un mot de plus lancerait la bataille, mais Victor ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. A moins que ça ne soit son but. Il se rapprocha du Lion jusqu'à poser le bras sur ses épaules:

-Et en plus tu-…

David se retourna et projeta violemment son poing fermé dans le visage du Sagittaire. Une vague d'exclamations surprises et choquées s'éleva des gradins quand Victor recula de plusieurs pas et porta les mains à son nez en sang. Les yeux exorbités par la colère, il observa un instant ses mains ensanglantées puis il gronda en relevant la tête, foudroyant David - qui s'était déjà mis en garde - du regard:

-Oh t'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Allez viens, on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

En un clin d'oeil, les deux Ors roulèrent sur le sol, en venant directement aux mains, frappant du poing fermé en visant le visage, les flancs, chaque parcelle de corps qu'ils pouvaient trouver, négligeant complètement leur cosmos pour plutôt frapper directement et se défouler autant que possible. Pendant une folle seconde, personne ne dit rien. Puis des cris s'élevèrent, encourageant les deux hommes, cherchant à voir un combat qui n'avait manifestement aucune limite. Le temps qu'une poignée d'hommes aille séparer les deux adversaires du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, Victor avait déjà asséné un violent coup de tête au Lion qui l'avait gratifié à son tour d'un coup de coude au visage avant de récolter un coup de poing au niveau de l'oeil. Et quand ils parvinrent enfin à les séparer, il fallut s'assurer que David ne se dégagerait pas vu la manière dont il se débattait comme un forcené:

-Tu fais chier, putain!

-C'est toi qui fait chier!

Rétorqua Victor en crachant le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche. Mais tous se turent quand la voix - comme soudain amplifiée - du Pope les fit violemment sursauter:

-Messieurs, votre comportement est déplorable, indigne de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. (Elle darda ses yeux gris soudain nuageux sur eux et ils rentrèrent la tête entre les épaules, honteux) J'espère que vous vous rendez compte du spectacle que vous venez de donner, et si non vous aurez tout le reste de l'après-midi pour y réfléchir. Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, escortés puisque manifestement vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler pendant plus de trois minutes, et restez tous les deux hors de ma vue jusqu'au souper si vous ne voulez pas que je sévisse davantage.

Une vague de malaise se répandit dans les gradins improvisés, et ni David ni Victor n'essayèrent de plaider leur cause. David aurait voulu crier que le Sagittaire était en faute puisqu'il avait brisé la seule règle de leur duel, et Victor aurait voulu argumenter et prouver que le coup de poing était le point de départ de cette débandade. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils eurent l'excellente idée de se taire et de se fusiller discrètement du regard. Ariane ne les regarda pas disparaitre de sa vue, trop en colère pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, trop honteuse pour pouvoir simplement sourire et lancer la suite des duels. Elle se rassit en poussant un soupir las et irrité, luttant pour ne pas simplement sonner la fin de cette mascarade. Au bout d'une longue minute rompue par des murmures intrigués et inquiets, elle leva de nouveau la main:

-Voilà, mes frères et soeurs, l'exemple parfait de ce que vous ne devez jamais faire. Nous ne pouvons hélas pas tous nous entendre, mais il est hors de question que ce genre de comportement puéril et agressif devienne la norme. J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre. (Elle avisa les airs mortifiés de honte de certains d'entre eux et estima qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. La remarque avait été faite, ils allaient devoir s'y adapter) Sur ce, passons au duel suivant.

Keith et Pablo se saluèrent poliment et se mirent en garde, analysant la position de l'autre, cherchant les points faibles et comment tirer profit de leurs propres points forts. Keith savait que Pablo était rapide, et il savait que lancer ses roses ne serait pas chose aisée. De plus - au vu de l'enjeu pacifique de ce duel et pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes - il lui était interdit d'utiliser sa _Bloody Rose _et chacune de ses attaques pouvait s'avérer mortelle pour le Capricorne au vu du taux de poison relativement élevé de son sang. Bien sûr, une fiole d'antidote était à la disposition de Pablo et lorsque le combat serait terminé il n'aurait qu'à en avaler le contenu pour être de nouveau pleinement opérationnel, mais malgré lui, Keith ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

De son côté, Pablo réalisait bien qu'attaquer exclusivement à l'aide d'_Excalibur_ signifiait prendre des risques inimaginables. Il savait depuis le premier jour que le sang du Poisson pouvait s'avérer mortel et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver cloué sur un lit de l'infirmerie en train de prier pour survivre. Toutefois, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre Keith à simples coups de _Jumping Stone_, il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait prendre ce risque tout en se retenant un minimum.

Dès qu'il eut pris sa décision, sans plus attendre de voir ce que Keith préparait, Pablo leva le bras et l'abaissa vivement, si vite que certains spectateurs ne le virent même pas faire:

-_Excalibur_!

Un rayon de lumière fusa à toute vitesse vers le Poisson qui eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Profitant de l'occasion et espérant que l'attaque obligerait Pablo à rester immobile, Keith tendit les bras à son tour:

-_Royal Demon Roses_!

Cinq roses rouges foncèrent directement vers le Capricorne. Vers l'endroit où il se trouvait au moment de l'attaque. Elles se fichèrent dans le sol et exhalèrent leur dangereux parfum sans personne pour en ressentir les effets. Parce que Pablo avait déjà bougé. A peine avait-il lancé l'attaque qu'il avait déjà bondit en avant, le bras tendu. Et il était juste là, devant lui, les jambes légèrement pliées pour se donner une meilleure impulsion au moment de frapper. Keith écarquilla des yeux horrifiés, conscient que d'aussi près il n'aurait jamais autant de chance que le Capricorne de faire de véritables dommages physiques à son adversaire. Il fallait tenter un coup de poker, et vite!

Les deux attaques se croisèrent et les spectateurs durent choisir entre observer le coup porté par Pablo et celui porté par Keith. Le coup d'_Excalibur _entailla profondément le bras droit du Poisson et plusieurs pièces de son plastron volèrent dans toutes l'arène. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Keith de lancer une nouvelle fois des _Piranhan Roses_, trop proches pour que Pablo puisse les éviter, si bien qu'une bonne partie du côté gauche de l'armure du Capricorne fut détruite par l'attaque. A peine gêné par la perte de son épaulière et de ses protèges bras, même pas distrait par la longue griffe qui zébrait sur sa joue, Pablo avait continué de bouger, d'aller en avant alors que Keith se reculait autant qu'il le pouvait. Sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit, le Capricorne leva la jambe, à toute vitesse:

-_Jumping Stone_!

Bien, avec ce coup, il était sûr d'envoyer son adversaire dans le décor, impossible d'éviter un coup pareil en étant si près! Mais Pablo écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand il réalisa que son pied n'avait heurté que le vide. Qu'il n'y avait personne devant lui. Qu'en plus d'avoir bougé, Keith était devenu momentanément invisible. Il baissa les yeux, remarqua les quelques roses rouges qui ornaient le sol à l'endroit même où le Poisson se tenait quelques millisecondes auparavant, et quand un léger bruit de métal attira son attention, derrière lui, il était trop tard.

Profitant de l'effet du parfum des roses, Keith avait rapidement camouflé sa présence, juste le temps de se glisser dans le dos du Capricorne et de tendre ses bras ensanglantés, tirant avantage de ses blessures:

-_Crimson Thorn_!

Le sang du Poisson forma des dizaines de flèches rouges carmines qui fusèrent à toute vitesse vers lui, si vite qu'il n'eut aucune chance d'en éviter. A peine parvint-il à se faire seulement érafler par la première "flèche". Pablo refusa de se laisser abattre, espérant que les effets de l'attaque ne feraient pas effet immédiatement… Mais dans la seconde, sa vue devint trouble et son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Le sang pulsa dans ses oreilles, si fort qu'il n'entendait plus les encouragements et les cris des spectateurs. Il trébucha, tomba à genoux sur le sol flou… Mais il parvint à relever la tête, à regarder le temps qu'il leur restait. Un peu plus de trente secondes s'il voyait bien. Il avait l'opportunité de se donner à fond, de montrer qu'il n'abandonnait jamais, et il n'allait pas décevoir ces espérances. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre la soudaine fièvre qui le prenait, refusant de penser au sang qui s'échappait de son nez, il se releva péniblement, fixa son adversaire des yeux. Il avait l'impression que la terre entière tanguait, qu'il ne parvenait pas à rester debout sans manquer de s'effondrer.

Il vit vaguement Keith désigner quelque chose du doigt, le vit baisser sa garde.

Il inspira profondément, souffla.

Les trois coups lumineux heurtèrent Keith de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol en étouffant un cri à la fois surpris et douloureux. Le Poisson tenta de se relever, avisa les deux longues coupures qui barraient ses cuisses. Si Pablo s'était donné à fond il lui aurait tranché les jambes sans aucune difficulté malgré les effets du poison sur son système nerveux. Il restait dix secondes, encore dix secondes à tenir debout. Encore dix secondes pour se relever. Mais ses jambes hurlèrent quand il essaya de pousser dessus, de se relever. Si bien que quand la fin du combat fut sonnée, Pablo était appuyé sur un mur, livide, et Keith avait encore un genou au sol.

La victoire - serrée, mais la règle spécifiait que le dernier debout l'emportait - de ce combat d'une intensité rare revenait au Capricorne. Les spectateurs applaudirent les deux combattants, admiratifs de leur détermination et de cette manière de se donner tout en se retenant assez pour ne pas causer de dégâts irréparables. A peine certain d'avoir réussi à rester debout assez longtemps, Pablo trébucha et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol, à moitié évanoui. Keith le rejoignit, le redressa et lui fit vivement boire l'antidote. Bien vite, le visage du Capricorne reprit des couleurs humaines et il put de nouveau voir clairement. Un sourire fatigué mais ravi à la fois étira ses lèvres et il souffla:

-Ca c'était du combat.

Le Poisson sourit, heureux que l'antidote fasse rapidement effet et que son frère d'armes ne soit pas en danger:

-C'est à moi de te dire ça.

Le combat mêlé de respect et de détermination avait très positivement marqué le Pope, non seulement elle mais de nombreux spectateurs estimaient que c'était pour l'instant le plus serré des trois. La tendance de celui opposant Kiki à Hiroki s'était inversée si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'admirer les capacités de la Vierge à leur juste valeur, et celui opposant David à Victor avait été un véritable fiasco alors qu'il aurait pu servir de modèle pour tous.

Après avoir remercié les deux participants et s'étant assurée qu'ils étaient immédiatement entourés par des soigneurs pour s'occuper de leurs plaies - relativement béguines au fond, elles ne mettraient pas longtemps à cicatriser - Ariane invita les deux nouveaux participants à s'avancer sur le sable de l'arène de fortune. Ainsi, Jørgen et Sigmund se levèrent à leur tour et descendirent des gradins. Il ne restait déjà plus que quatre noms dans l'urne, plus que trois combats attendus de tous. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Aliénor, toujours assise dans les gradins, les bras croisés sur l'or de son plastron, les yeux plissés pour mieux suivre et analyser l'action. Chaque combat était une occasion pour elle d'observer ses frères d'armes et de se situer par rapport à eux. Et certainement que le combat opposant le Verseau à la Balance servirait de leçon supplémentaire.

Les deux participants se saluèrent poliment, et tous pouvaient déjà voir dans leur maintien que le Danois paraissait plus droit, plus paisible, là où Sigmund jetait déjà quelques coups d'oeil incertains sur les côtés. Les consignes de ce combat étaient de nouveau très claires: il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser les armes de son armure, à l'exception du bouclier et de l'épée (après tout, Pablo avait pu attaquer à l'aide d'_Excalibur_, le Pope n'aurait décemment pas pu lui interdire le port d'une épée). Hors, il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec ces armes, préférant recourir à son cosmos plutôt que de les utiliser. Il savait bien évidemment s'en servir, mais son honneur lui empêchait d'en profiter pleinement, d'embrasser cet avantage génial. Il n'arrivait pas à changer d'avis, il avait tout bonnement l'impression de tricher. Que le Capricorne utilise _Excalibur_ ne le gênait pas, c'était là son attaque principale, mais que lui, possesseur d'autres attaques, puisse pour autant utiliser des armes supplémentaires… Non, rien à faire il détestait ça. La seule arme qui ne le faisait pas rechigner restait le bouclier, outil de défense et ne servant donc pas à attaquer "lâchement".

De son côté, Jørgen rayait immédiatement _Koltso_ de son éventail d'attaques: hors de question de gagner en immobilisant son adversaire. Non, il voulait prouver à son armure qu'il ne valait pas moins que ses précédents porteurs, ceux qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle continuait de pleurer dans son coin, restant toujours plutôt froide et distante avec lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'attacher une nouvelle fois et risquer de souffrir. Oh mais il allait lui prouver, il se battait maintenant autant pour le montrer aux autres que pour le lui montrer à elle.

Ils se mirent en garde, puis alors que le début du combat venait d'être donné, Sigmund jeta un dernier regard à l'épée qu'il serrait dans sa main gauche puis la lâcha. L'épée se ficha dans le sable avec un chuintement discret et la Balance se remit en garde, faisant comprendre d'un simple regard respectueux qu'il ne s'en débarrassait pas parce ce qu'il n'estimait pas en avoir besoin face au Verseau. Il ne voulait simplement pas l'utiliser. Intrigué, légèrement perdu, Jørgen tiqua et jeta un regard hésitant vers le Pope, comme pour chercher ses conseils. Mais Ariane se contenta d'esquisser un semblant de sourire compatissant: elle avait parfaitement compris quels doutes animaient la Balance, et elle ne le forcerait pas à utiliser cet atout s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Hésitant, Jørgen se tourna de nouveau vers son adversaire, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous le coup du doute. Sigmund lui adressa un hochement de tête rassurant et lui fit signe d'attaquer en premier, conscient que son action avait dû perturber le Verseau. Jørgen hocha la tête et attaqua, d'abord physiquement pour tester la rapidité et la force de son adversaire. Au bout d'un échange d'environ une minute, il en avait assez fait pour déduire que là où la vitesse l'avantageait lui, la force qui lui faisait encore défaut se retrouvait chez Sigmund. La Balance était moins agile que lui, certes, mais il compensait ce manque grâce à une résistance et à une endurance sans pareille. Il faudrait tout jouer sur la rapidité.

Comme s'il avait compris que le Verseau allait passer à l'attaque, Sigmund cala ses pieds dans le sable et tendit les bras:

-_Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_!

Les spectateurs poussèrent des exclamations et plusieurs se levèrent quand un véritable dragon se manifesta soudain sous leurs yeux ébahis. Jaillissant du poing levé de Sigmund, le dragon darda ses yeux rougis sur Jørgen et fonça sur sa proie en poussant un rugissement qui fit vibrer le sol. Le Verseau leva les bras, tenta d'invoquer une attaque qui le protègerait, mais le dragon le heurta avant même qu'il n'ait pu essayer de parler. Il roula sur le sable, le visage noirci par la poussière et la bouche en sang. Grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur, Jørgen réfléchissait à un plan d'action, toujours accroupi sur le sol, et il sursauta presque quand une voix s'éleva des gradins:

-Allez, Jørgen!

Debout sur les gradins, le coeur serré, Marius avait porté les mains à ses lèvres en porte-voix et encourageait son frère d'armes en difficulté. Avisant l'air soudain incertain de la Balance et conscient de l'angoisse que lui causait toujours le regard des gens, Oleg se leva à son tour:

-Donne tout, Sig'!

Boostés par les encouragements de deux Chevaliers d'Or, les spectateurs poussèrent des cris à leur tour, encourageant les deux combattants à faire de leur mieux. S'étant assuré que plus personne ne les regardait, le Cancer gratifia Marius d'une claque sur la tête en feulant:

-P'tit con, va! Pas de favoritisme!

Le Scorpion rit doucement et se frotta la tête avec un air faussement penaud. Il savait qu'intervenir ainsi était stupide, que c'était risquer de perturber injustement Sigmund… Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait très bien que son coeur se serrait uniquement quand Jørgen était frappé et qu'il ne pouvait pas refouler ce comportement passionné parfois malvenu. Encore moins depuis qu'ils avaient partagé ces souvenirs confus qui les liaient au passé parfois trop mystérieux de leurs armures. Les yeux fichés sur le Verseau qui s'était relevé et faisait de nouveau face, Marius souffla pour lui-même:

-_Allez, te laisse pas faire_.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Jørgen leva la main droite et un vent glacé parcourut les gradins avant de se rassembler dans sa paume. Les yeux brillants, Marius observa les flocons se former dans sa main, et quand le Verseau attaqua, tous étaient comme figés, hypnotisés par la beauté glacée de cette technique:

-_Diamond Dust_!

La vague de froid fusa à toute vitesse, frappa le bouclier que Sigmund avait eu le temps de brandir. Et ceux qui crurent que le Verseau avait manqué sa cible comprirent vite que c'était tout le contraire. Le bouclier avait gelé sur la main et l'avant-bras de son porteur, rendant une bonne partie du bras inutilisable. Rendant donc les attaques plus lentes et sans doute moins puissantes. Déterminé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Sigmund fronça les sourcils et concentra toute sa force, tout son cosmos dans son bras valide, projetant un dragon de lumière et de cosmos vers son adversaire:

-_Rozan Ryu Hi Sho_!

Mais cette fois, le Verseau ne se laissa pas surprendre. A peine avait-il gelé le bouclier qu'il avait déjà fait descendre la température autour de son corps et concentrait son cosmos devant lui. Quand le dragon de lumière se dressa devant lui, il avait déjà levé les bras:

-_Freezing Shield_!

Un grand éclat de lumière aveugla presque les Chevaliers présents quand le dragon s'écrasa contre l'énorme bouclier de glace qui se dressait entre lui et Jørgen. Tous crurent que le dragon allait l'emporter, que la glace ne tiendrait pas. Mais la vague de froid toujours plus intense s'échappait sans cesse des mains du Verseau. Et le dragon disparut avec un flash et un rugissement éteint. Il était temps, le bouclier de glace commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse manifestes. Sans attendre que son adversaire ait pu reprendre ses esprits, trop heureux que le _Freezing Shield_ ait contenu une telle attaque pour manquer sa chance, le Verseau se jeta sur le côté, leva les bras joints:

-_Aurora…_

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du Scorpion et il déglutit difficilement quand il réalisa qu'il reconnaissait l'attaque. Qu'elle ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue.

-_Execution_!

Le Verseau abaissa les bras et un puissant vent glacé s'échappa de ses poings joints. Il alla directement frapper la Balance qui tenta de lever son bouclier presque inutilisable devant lui. Le sable sous ses pieds était devenu glace, et quand il perdit l'équilibre, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Il glissa et fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Quand il se redressa en position assise, une fine couche de givre recouvrait ses joues rosies et le temps était écoulé. Des applaudissements surexcités résonnèrent dans la cour et Jørgen tendit la main à la Balance avec un air légèrement inquiet:

-Ca va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

Sigmund secoua la tête, faisant voleter quelques flocons de ses cheveux:

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que ça va aussi?

-Oui, merci. Et merci aussi pour ce combat.

-Merci à toi.

Il y eut un léger silence, le temps que Sigmund soit de nouveau sur pieds, puis, alors qu'Ariane appelait les deux concurrents suivants, le Verseau souffla en tendant l'épée de la Balance à son propriétaire:

-Pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas servi? Ton épée aurait réduit mon _Freezing Shield_ en miettes.

Sigmund haussa les épaules et rangea l'arme à sa place:

-Je ne trouvais pas ça très glorieux.

-Pourtant ça fait partie de tes atouts, il n'y a pas de honte à s'en servir.

-Peut-être, mais moi je ne m'y fais pas.

-Personne ne t'en voudrait, même moi j'aurais trouvé ça normal.

-Ce n'est pas normal que je sois le seul à devoir compenser mon cosmos avec des armes.

Le ton souriant de Sigmund s'était fait un peu artificiel, comme s'il s'efforçait de masquer poliment son envie d'en finir avec cette conversation. Mais il était l'adulte ici, et il se tourna bien vite vers Jørgen en souriant:

-Mais c'est gentil.

Le Verseau hocha la tête, comprenant vaguement que l'Allemand n'ait pas envie d'avoir recours à d'autres moyens qu'il jugeait peu glorieux. Et puis, il était son aîné, il n'avait pas à essayer de le convaincre ou de le faire changer d'avis. Il devait connaître sa place en tant que plus jeune. En remontant vers leurs places - pas assez blessés pour avoir besoin de soins - ils croisèrent Tarek et Marius qui descendaient vers l'arène. Un large sourire enfantin sur les lèvres, le Scorpion leva la main vers Sigmund:

-Beau combat, les gars!

La Balance le remercia puis l'encouragea pour son propre affrontement, et quand il se tourna vers Jørgen, les yeux de Marius pétillèrent presque:

-Je compte sur vous pour regarder le mien, hein?

Un sourire complice sur les lèvres, le Verseau répondit à la poigne de son frère d'armes:

-Montre-nous ça.

-Je vais me gêner!

A vrai dire, il se la jouait détendu, mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait préféré éviter de tomber contre Tarek. C'était bien simple, il ne parvenait pas à savoir à quoi le Taureau pouvait bien penser, il ne parvenait pas à deviner ses intentions ni même ses sentiments. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Là où lui explosait d'émotions et étalait franchement - parfois trop - ses pensées sur la table, Tarek restait principalement silencieux, les lèvres scellées, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour poser quelques questions générales et plutôt banales - comment dire quoi en grec, comment le traduire en anglais, comment l'interpréter,… - qui ne le rendaient pas plus bavard pour autant.

Oh pas méchant, ça non, Tarek lui avait d'ailleurs filé sa ration de dessert la veille au soir, donc c'était un frère. Mais bon, lui qui aimait tant savoir ce que les gens pensaient, il devait avouer qu'avec le Taureau, il était tombé sur un os, et un sacré os! Les seules variantes qu'il avait observées sur le visage hâlé du Syrien, c'était l'ennui, la curiosité et une légère irritation face aux tensions incessantes entre certains d'entre eux. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Grec qui fit machinalement craquer son épaule: ça allait être un vrai challenge. Et il en avait besoin, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se défouler correctement.

De son côté, Tarek observait son vif adversaire d'un regard toujours aussi posé et concentré, manifestement imperturbable. Il savait que la vivacité du Scorpion risquait d'être un problème, qu'il était certainement moins rapide que lui et qu'il devrait absolument en tenir compte pour éviter de sortir trop abîmé de ce duel. Impossible de penser à utiliser la _Titan's Nova_ ici: même contrôlée, l'attaque risquait de fortement endommager les lieux et il n'était pas certain que le Pope apprécierait vraiment. Il devrait se contenter d'utiliser sa _Great Horn_, et du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ariane leva la main et déclara le début du combat. Et le premier grain de sable avait à peine touché le fond du sablier que Marius avait bougé. Si vite que personne ne comprit comment il s'était retrouvé dans le dos de Tarek en un clin d'oeil.

Des exclamations surprises s'élevèrent comme le Scorpion se retournait lentement, ce large sourire teinté d'une légère moquerie sur les lèvres. Et au bout de son index, un ongle rouge d'une longueur démesurée luisait sous un soudain rayon de soleil. Tarek fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard brulant vers l'arrière alors qu'il réalisait pleinement qu'il avait perdu le premier round. Que ces deux petites piqures qui marquaient son armure étaient la preuve qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Une légère brulure enfla au niveau des blessures et il comprit qu'il devait faire vite s'il voulait le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant d'être immobilisé par le venin.

Un sentiment de frustration le prit à la gorge quand il réalisa que, contrairement au Scorpion qui possédait un éventail d'attaques et de techniques, lui ne pouvait en utiliser qu'une seule et qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Parce que c'était bien connu, aucune attaque ne marchait deux fois sur un Chevalier. Aucune sauf peut-être cette saloperie de _Scarlet Needle_. Les yeux éclairés d'une étrange lueur orangée, Marius se mit légèrement en garde, lui faisant signe d'attaquer à son tour, comme pour lui laisser l'opportunité de porter un coup. De montrer sa valeur.

Sans attendre, le Taureau fit un pas paisible en avant, calmement, analysant la situation avec autant de détachement que possible. Le corps entier de Marius était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, sans cesse en mouvement et ce même quand il avait l'air d'être immobile. Le surprendre serait très difficile, à moins de jouer sur son côté distrait. A moins de parvenir à lui faire prendre confiance, tant et si bien qu'il finirait par ne plus se méfier. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du Scorpion, Tarek leva le poing et frappa.

Son poing effleura à peine une mèche de cheveux, fouetta simplement l'air quand Marius se décala d'un pas, sans cesser de sourire. Les yeux bleus soudain plissés, le Scorpion tendit de nouveau le bras. Mais Tarek surveillait cette main droite, ne la quittait plus des yeux depuis que les premières piqures l'avaient frappé. Il parvint à l'intercepter et à la repousser, certain d'avoir là sa chance. Mais le petit soupir moqueur que poussa le Scorpion le fit tiquer. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un éclair rouge s'échapper de l'index gauche de Marius que les quatre piqûres suivantes le heurtaient de plein fouet. Sans qu'il n'ait pu essayer de les éviter.

Tarek fut repoussé de plusieurs pas en arrière, le visage soudain brûlant et le front perlant de sueur glacée. Le souffle court, il détailla la position du Scorpion, chercha une nouvelle faille, une ouverture. Son champ de vision fut parcouru d'une sorte de voile flou pendant une longue seconde et il crut qu'il allait tomber à genoux quand ses jambes se mirent à flageoler sans qu'il ne puisse résister. Les paroles de Marius lui parvinrent comme venant de très loin:

-Je sais à quel point c'est pénible comme sensation, je peux t'offrir une capitulation honnête si tu le souhaites.

Tarek leva des yeux brulants de frustration vers lui et gronda, luttant pour ne pas tomber à genoux, pour ne pas plier. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir eu sa chance. Il se pencha en avant, s'appuya d'une main sur le sable et faucha les jambes de Marius d'un simple mouvement de la jambe droite. Crut qu'il avait réussi à faucher ses jambes. Sauf que Marius avait déjà bondi, avait posé le pied sur l'épaule du Taureau pour se propulser plus haut encore. Et avant même d'avoir touché le sol, opérant un demi-tour quasi acrobatique en l'air, il frappa trois nouvelles fois. Toujours avec la même précision terrible. Il atterrit accroupi sur le sol et se retourna de nouveau vers son adversaire, tombé à genoux sur le sol cette fois sous le coup des attaques combinées.

Le coeur battant, la vue trouble et le corps en feu, Tarek se releva du mieux qu'il pouvait, luttait pour que ses jambes bougent et lui obéissent. Il n'avait pas encore perdu, il n'avait pas encore perdu. Il avait encore juste assez de temps pour tenter quelque chose. Il avait reçu neuf piqures, neuf sur quinze. Il devait frapper maintenant, son corps ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle dose de venin. Le Taureau se leva, mais ne se retourna pas, conscient que s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque il risquerait de s'évanouir. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs étaient partagés, à la fois épatés par la vitesse et le cosmos du Scorpion et mal à l'aise pour le pauvre Tarek qui ne parvenait clairement pas à tirer son épingle du jeu. Inconscient de ce qu'il préparait, Marius lança une nouvelle fois:

-Tu peux encore arrêter ça, tu sais?

-J'en ai pas fini.

Une lueur amusée éclaira le visage hâlé du Scorpion qui se mit de nouveau en garde, curieux de voir ce que Tarek pouvait bien lui préparer dans un état pareil. Il n'hésita pas, il avait encore un peu de marge avant que ses piqures ne deviennent véritablement dangereuses, il pouvait se permettre d'en distribuer encore une ou deux. Mais alors qu'il se ruait de nouveau en avant, le Taureau se contenta de lever le bras, le coude tendu vers l'arrière. Lancé trop vite pour pouvoir espérer s'arrêter, Marius écarquilla les yeux:

-_Merde_.

Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un coup quand le coude de Tarek heurta son plexus solaire de plein fouet et l'arrêta immédiatement, si violemment que son attaque ne fit qu'effleurer le Taureau. Le visage soudain livide, haletant à la recherche d'air, Marius baissa complètement sa garde, paniquant presque tant l'air peinait à parvenir à ses poumons. Sans attendre une seconde que son adversaire puisse retrouver pied, le Taureau leva l'avant-bras, frappant directement de son poing vers le visage du Scorpion qui fut repoussé de plusieurs pas en arrière. Un craquement sourd résonna dans l'arène et les spectateurs grimacèrent quand Marius porta les mains à son nez ensanglanté en poussant un cri étouffé et en reculant de plusieurs pas pour imposer une certaine distance de sécurité entre Tarek et lui. Il ne savait plus respirer, il ne voyait plus rien, son nez et son front lui faisaient un mal de chien,… Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire, il fallait absolument réa-…

Profitant de l'occasion, luttant malgré le venin qui courait dans ses veines, Tarek croisa vivement les bras sur sa poitrine, se retourna, leva la jambe et frappa avec une précision terrible. Son pied cueillit le Scorpion dans le ventre, le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière, et sans attendre qu'il ne puisse réagir ou même toucher le sol, il décroisa les bras et les tendit en avant:

-_Great Horn_!

L'attaque lumineuse s'échappa de ses mains et frappa Marius de plein fouet, le faisant retomber violemment sur le sable et rouler jusqu'aux marches des gradins, à moitié inconscient. Et la fin du duel fut sonnée, remporté par Tarek à la dernière seconde.

Soufflés par un tel retournement de situation - après tout, le Scorpion avait bien joué avec Tarek pendant deux bonnes minutes, le mettant en difficulté sans avoir l'air de faire de véritables efforts - les spectateurs mirent une bonne seconde à s'en remettre et à applaudir les deux opposants, impressionnés par leurs puissances respectives. Les jambes flageolantes à cause du poison, Tarek trébucha et posa un genou sur le sol, le visage trempé de sueur et le coeur battant si fort dans ses tympans qu'il n'entendait pas les applaudissements. Il devait aller relever Marius, il devait aller le féliciter et le… Quelqu'un - il ne parvint pas tout de suite à voir qu'il s'agissait de Pablo - l'aida à se saisir de la fiole d'antidote et il se sentit bien vite mieux, soufflant avec bonheur quand son corps retrouva une température normale et qu'il n'eut plus l'impression de brûler vif.

Conscient que le poison ne permettait pas encore à Tarek de se déplacer auprès de son adversaire vaincu, Jørgen descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'arène et souleva Marius du mieux qu'il pouvait:

-Hé, tout va bien?

Le nez en sang, le front rougi par le coup, un bleu impressionnant se dessinant déjà sur sa pommette et un sifflement s'échappant de ses lèvres, Marius lui sourit franchement, pas l'air vexé ni déçu le moins du monde:

-Tu m'as vu? C'était plutôt cool hein?

Le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, soutenant le Scorpion - qui retint un feulement douloureux quand ses côtes se rappelèrent à lui - par le bras:

-Plutôt irresponsable, si tu veux mon avis.

Les yeux brillants, Marius laissa échapper un petit rire rauque:

-Irresponsable mais cool.

-Si ça te rassure. (Il avisa une nouvelle fois le visage en sang de son frère d'armes et grimaça) Je crois qu'un tour à l'infirmerie s'impose.

-Quoi pour ça? Nan t'inquiète mon nez va bien je vais juste le remettre en place et…

-Je pensais plutôt à tes côtes mais bon.

Ils échangèrent un regard déjà complice et Marius cessa de nier et de faire le fier. Il crevait littéralement de mal et objectivement une visite à l'infirmerie ne pouvait qu'être positive. Ils se retrouvèrent aux côtés de Tarek et les deux adversaires se sourirent franchement avant de se serrer la main, ravis d'avoir quand même pu se donner à fond malgré tout. Soulagé d'avoir réussi à montrer sa puissance - et à gagner un combat qu'il avait cru perdu d'avance - malgré l'impossibilité d'utiliser toutes ses attaques, Tarek souffla avec un léger sourire:

-Bien joué.

Impossible de ne pas féliciter ainsi son frère d'armes, d'autant plus qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'avec une simple dose de poison supplémentaire dans les veines il n'aurait certainement pas pu se défendre ainsi. A peine aurait-il eu la force de bouger, il en était certain. Le Scorpion sourit franchement et répondit sincèrement à sa poignée de main:

-Toi aussi!

Tous deux se dirigèrent calmement vers l'infirmerie, épaulés par Pablo et Jørgen. Ariane les regarda s'éloigner pendant une seconde, puis se tourna de nouveau vers les spectateurs qui attendaient l'annonce du dernier duel. Et bon sang, elle ne parvenait pas à croire que le destin lui faisait de nouveau un tel coup bas:

-Le dernier combat opposera Oleg du Cancer à Aliénor des Gémeaux.

Opposer David à Victor était déjà une erreur monumentale, si elle avait pu elle aurait changé les noms, tout plutôt que de mettre ces deux idiots l'un en face de l'autre. Mais là… Là c'était pire que tout. Aliénor contre Oleg, l'un de ces qui avait le plus de mal à digérer la présence d'une femme parmi leurs rangs. Ca ne pouvait décidément pas être pire.

Mais les spectateurs ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, rendus surexcités à la simple idée d'enfin voir de quel bois le Chevalier des Gémeaux se chauffait. Personne n'était dupe, tout le monde savait que ce duel serait sa seule chance de leur prouver à tous qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux. Dans quelques jours à peine les Ors auraient quitté l'Irlande, et d'ici là il fallait qu'ils montrent à tous quelle était l'étendue de leur force. Et bien que tous étaient évidemment fascinés par les onze autres, il ne servait à rien de se leurrer: la plupart d'entre eux attendait depuis le début des duels que la jeune femme rousse mette les pieds sur le sable et se donne à fond à son tour.

Tous en étaient conscients, surtout la principale intéressée. Et pourtant, malgré l'annonce désespérante du nom de son adversaire, Aliénor s'avançait fièrement, la tête haute et le visage toujours fermé vers le centre de l'arène. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle devait absolument les impressionner, les épater pour prouver qu'elle avait le droit d'être ici. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le côté, détaillant le visage taillé à la serpe d'Oleg qui la fixait d'un regard à la fois gourmand à l'idée de l'affronter et déterminé, aussi déterminé qu'elle. Quelle dommage de tomber sur lui: elle savait qu'il serait plus énervé encore une fois qu'elle l'aurait humilié. Mais tant pis pour lui, ça serait plus facile pour elle que de se retrouver face à un autre de ses frères d'armes. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule.

Quelques applaudissements résonnèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans l'arène, mais peu osèrent briser le silence, conscients qu'ils assistaient à un moment clé de l'histoire de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Les yeux dangereusement plissés, le géant feula si bas qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre:

-J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas, mais je compte pas me retenir juste parce que t'es une gamine.

-Marrant, j'allais dire la même chose.

Répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard acéré. Le Cancer retint un grognement à la fois impatient et rageur. Peu de consignes les concernaient: interdiction évidente d'utiliser l'_Illusion Démoniaque_ et, si Oleg pouvait faire usage du fameux _Seki Shiki Mekai Ha_, il avait pour ordre de ramener Aliénor le plus vite possible et de ne pas la laisser trop longtemps dans le monde des morts. Malgré son envie de faire confiance à son frère d'armes, Aliénor n'appréciait pas cette lueur malsaine et rusée qui éclairait les yeux du Cancer. Oh mais elle ne se laisserait pas surprendre. Elle frapperait la première et l'empêcherait de la toucher. Il voulait un beau combat? Elle allait lui en donner un. Un combat où elle se donnerait à fond, sans se retenir.

Le signal tomba, et Oleg se rua immédiatement en avant, le poing tendu. Elle devait avouer qu'il bougeait bien, vite, fort. Mais pas aussi vite qu'elle. Un éclair de concentration illuminant ses yeux verts quand elle glissa le long du bras d'Oleg. Plus vive que l'éclair, elle se jeta sur le côté, s'accroupit et frappa du poing droit dans le ventre du Cancer. Le géant poussa un grognement irrité mais ne recula pas. Au contraire, il tenta de frapper une nouvelle fois. Mais Aliénor avait déjà bougé, si vite que seuls les reflets roux de ses cheveux permettaient de voir qu'elle s'était déplacée. Oleg cherchait à la provoquer physiquement, à retarder le moment où ils devraient tous les deux utiliser leur cosmos. Il voulait prouver qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle, physiquement parlant. Mais il ne parvint pas à la toucher, à peine parvint-il à l'effleurer.

A l'inverse, chacun de ses coups à elle était d'une précision terrible. Elle était patiente, attendait qu'il frappe violemment pour riposter d'un endroit qu'il ne voyait pas bien. Et alors qu'à chaque coup son visage à elle se fermait un peu plus, la grimace de colère et d'irritation qui étirait les lèvres d'Oleg s'élargissait. En poussant une injure, énervé par cette espèce de feu follet qu'il ne parvenait pas à toucher, le Russe recula de plusieurs pas et invoqua plusieurs esprits qui se réunirent autour de lui. Observant avec un plaisir malsain le regard d'Aliénor soutenir le sien malgré le danger qu'elle courait, il tendit le bras:

-_Seki Shiki Konso Ha!_

Les esprits se ruèrent sur elle, et quand ils furent assez près, une simple flamme bleue éclaira l'arène. Puis des explosions magistrales retentirent dans l'arène et un nuage de fumée et de sable fit disparaitre le Gémeau de leurs yeux ébahis. Tous s'étaient redressés dans les gradins: personne ne pouvait éviter de telles explosions, c'était impossible! Et puis… Avait-il le droit d'utiliser tant de puissance? N'était-ce pas risqué aussi bien pour Aliénor que pour le public? Malgré lui, Lukas jeta un regard vers le Pope, se demandant quelle réaction elle allait lui offrir. Les mâchoires serrées et les mains blanchies tant elle serrait ses accoudoirs, Ariane ne quittait pas l'arène des yeux, enragée de voir qu'Oleg se donnait à fond et ne se retenait absolument pas. Or, c'était là une des consignes générales, et il la dépassait consciemment.

Un éclat de rire ravi et moqueur s'échappa des lèvres du Cancer:

-Quoi, c'est tout?!

Il ravala son commentaire moqueur qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge sur un gargouillement horrifié. Indemne, absolument indemne, Aliénor avait surgi de la fumée causée par l'explosion et elle se ruait sur lui, le visage toujours aussi clos. Et quand elle leva le bras, sans cesser de courir, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en sous estimant cette gamine. Un rayon de lumière dorée s'échappa de la paume de la jeune femme et le heurta en pleine poitrine. Projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres et crachant le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche, Oleg poussa un grognement presque animal et leva le bras, déterminé à en finir:

-_Essaye d'éviter ça, emmerdeuse_!

Une lumière bleutée engloba son index tendu et, sans plus attendre, il gronda:

-_Seki Shiki Mekai Ha_!

Il poussa un cri vengeur, certain de sa victoire quand le rayon de lumière bleue fonça droit vers elle, la heurta de plein fouet, quand l'âme de la jeune femme s'échappa de… Quand le corps de la jeune femme disparut. Les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise et de l'horreur combinée, Oleg fronça les sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant une explication à la disparition totale de son adversaire alors que seule son âme aurait dû disparaitre alors que son corps aurait dû être là, vautré dans le sable. Puis un bruit de déchirure le fit se retourner et tous les spectateurs poussèrent des cris ébahis. Semblant surgir d'une autre dimension - et ceux qui en savaient assez long sur les attaques des Chevaliers des Gémeaux savaient que c'était le cas - Aliénor avait bondi en avant, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête. Et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat terrible quand elle clama assez fort pour que les spectateurs sentent des frissons remonter le long de leur échine:

-_Galaxian Explosion!_

L'attaque heurta Oleg de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler sur le sable et violemment heurter le mur de l'arène, si fort que les gradins tremblèrent pendant une longue seconde. Si fort que le Cancer perdit presque connaissance sous la violence du choc. Trente longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant la fin du combat, puis le dernier grain de sable toucha le fond du sablier. Aliénor avait remporté le combat haut la main, sans jamais avoir été ne fut-ce que touchée par son adversaire. Personne n'applaudit immédiatement, personne ne réalisa complètement à quel point cette jeune femme était puissante. Il leur fallut cinq longues secondes avant que quelqu'un - personne ne sut même qui avait osé applaudir en premier - n'applaudisse. Alors seulement la foule sembla sortir de sa torpeur et les applaudissements s'élevèrent bruyamment.

Un soupir presque soulagé s'échappa des lèvres du Pope et elle se leva à son tour, remerciant chaque personne d'avoir assisté et participé au spectacle. Lui jetant un regard entendu, Aliénor s'inclina bien bas et se dirigea vers Oleg pour l'aider à se relever. Horriblement vexé, incapable de digérer une défaite aussi humiliante, le Cancer repoussa violemment la main qu'elle lui tendait en grondant:

-Ne me touche pas, saleté de tricheuse.

Aliénor fronça davantage les sourcils (était-ce donc possible?):

-Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai juste été meilleure que toi.

-C'est ça, raconte-toi ce que tu veux si ça te permet de calmer ta conscience de merdeuse.

Gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Il se releva seul et, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, lui tendit la main, conscient que le regard du Pope pesait encore sur eux. Aliénor détailla sa main une courte seconde, leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, et le Russe ricana:

-Bah quoi, tu fais la fière avec ton cosmos mais sans t'as les boules?

La jeune femme rousse soutint son regard et tendit la main sans ciller. Elle sembla presque disparaitre sous la poigne de fer d'Oleg qui serra si fort sa main dans la sienne qu'elle entendit distinctement un os craquer. Pourtant elle ne fit pas mine de se dégager ni même d'esquisser une grimace de souffrance. Les yeux brulants de colère, le Cancer souffla, si bas que personne n'aurait pu deviner la tension qui se dégageait de ce simple geste qui pouvait presque passer pour amical:

-Ca va, t'es contente? T'as enfin pu humilier quelqu'un, tu te sens fière je suppose? Oh mais te la joue pas trop surtout. T'as fait une énorme erreur aujourd'hui, fillette, et compte sur moi pour te le rappeler non-stop.

-Je n'ai humilié personne, je me suis battue à la loyale et j'ai gagné. Quoi, tu vas en faire tout un plat alors que c'est un simple jeu?

-C'était peut-être un simple jeu pour toi, mais t'en fais pas, je retiens. Compte sur moi pour faire de ta vie un Enfer (Un large sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres), et crois-moi quand je te dis que l'Enfer c'est ma spécialité.

-Ce serait une énorme erreur de ta part.

-Pourquoi? Parce que t'as peur et que tu vas aller pleurnicher près du Pope?

-Parce que si tu fais ne fut-ce qu'un simple mouvement que je pourrais interpréter comme une menace, je t'explose la gueule.

-Ouh le chaton sortirait presque les griffes.

Le regard vert d'Aliénor se noircit:

-Tu as besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire?

-Vas-y, je demande à voir.

Elle soutint son regard pendant une longue seconde, lutta contre son envie de lui donner une seconde raclée, inspira profondément et parvint miraculeusement à dégager sa main de la poigne du Russe:

-Je crois que tout le monde ici en a vu assez. Je n'ai rien de plus à prouver, maintenant si tu veux vraiment perdre ton temps à ruiner ma vie, grand bien t'en fasse. Je ne jouerai pas à ton jeu.

Comme elle se détournait et s'éloignait d'un pas décidé, s'étant assuré que le Pope avait disparu de l'arène - sans doute était-elle partie à l'infirmerie pour remonter les bretelles de David et Victor - Oleg répondit, assez fort pour que les spectateurs restants l'entendent:

-Je m'en doutais, une vraie couillonne pistonnée, tout ce qu'on aime ici!

Les retardataires se tournèrent vers l'arène, intrigués par le soudain haussement de ton. Aliénor se figea quand des murmures surpris et curieux s'élevèrent autour d'elle, quand elle réalisa que tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant par cette simple parole. Quand elle comprit que tous allaient croire qu'elle cachait encore quelque chose. Qu'elle n'était ici que parce que le Pope avait insisté. Elle poussa un soupir, essaya de se calmer:

-Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça. La prochaine fois je me retiendrai si tu veux avoir une chance de me vaincre. Ou même de me toucher.

-Dis-moi, c'est bien ton armure de base, pas vrai?

A peine revenu de l'infirmerie, Tarek se redressa quand il remarqua qu'Aliénor s'était entièrement raidie. Quand il eut l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient dans sa nuque et voilaient son visage noir. Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Oleg fit un pas en avant:

-Je sais pas, c'est qu'on dirait presque que tu as tout dû apprendre à l'arrache, un peu comme si t'étais un simple second, un remplacement de l'original.

Il n'annonçait rien de nouveau pour les Ors présents autour de l'arène: lors de cette première soirée en Irlande, Aliénor avait honnêtement dit qu'elle avait dû faire son entraînement en trois ans et demi et qu'elle avait reçu son armure quelques semaines auparavant. C'était plus une information qui ajoutait du mérite à la puissance de la jeune femme, peu de Chevaliers pouvaient se vanter de posséder une telle puissance et une telle maitrise après seulement trois ans d'entrainement (intensif, certes, mais cela ne diminuait pas son talent). Pourtant, une lueur presque inquiète éclaira les regards des spectateurs, et le corps d'Aliénor continua de se raidir.

-Alors dis-moi, princesse: c'est qui que tu remplaces? (Sa voix se faisait un peu plus mauvaise à chaque mot, à chaque phrase) C'est à qui que tu as volé cette armure? C'est à qui que tu as volé son avenir?

Un éclair rouge zébra le regard du Gémeaux et une sorte de décharge secoua le corps tendu d'Aliénor qui se retourna vivement, faisant voler ses cheveux ardents dans son dos quand elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Son poing frappa le Russe directement dans la poitrine et, avec un cri d'effort mêlé de rage pure, elle le projeta en arrière, si violemment qu'un craquement sourd résonna dans l'arène en même temps que des cris choqués et surpris. Tarek se leva d'un bond, immédiatement imité par Sigmund, Keith, Pablo, Kiki et Hiroki. Le visage assombrit par la colère, Kiki hurla pour se faire entendre:

-Aliénor! Oleg! Ca suffit!

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait plus l'entendre, n'entendait plus rien ni personne. Le souffle court, elle s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers Oleg qui se relevait avec un large sourire mauvais. Son cosmos enfla dans son dos, engloba son corps, fit presque flotter ses cheveux, et les spectateurs sentirent des frissons terribles les secouer: face à une telle furie, le Cancer n'avait aucune chance. Quand Aliénor leva de nouveau le poing, Oleg parvint miraculeusement à l'arrêter, tentant sa chance pour frapper à son tour… Pour n'être que bloqué par la main d'apparence si frêle du Gémeaux.

Les doigts entremêlés, les bras tremblants à cause de la pression qu'ils exerçaient pour tenter de l'emporter sur l'autre et les jambes pliées pour s'empêcher de reculer, les deux adversaires se foudroyaient du regard. Et si Oleg avait presque envie d'éclater d'un rire ravi face à ce point faible qu'il venait de trouver, le visage d'Aliénor était méconnaissable, déformé par la colère pure:

-On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible. T'as quelque chose qui pèse sur ta conscience, gamine?

Les yeux brulants de haine, la jeune femme poussa un grognement presque animal. Sous leurs pieds, le sol sembla se fissurer, et comme ils pensaient tous les deux passer à l'attaque, deux bras immobilisèrent Aliénor et la soulevèrent le temps de la forcer à reculer. Et alors qu'Oleg faisait un pas en avant pour profiter de la situation, Kiki et Sigmund se dressèrent devant lui, entre lui et son adversaire difficilement maintenue par Tarek et Pablo:

-Ca suffit, vous deux! Vous croyez que nous n'en avons pas eu assez avec ces idiots de David et Victor?! Sachez vous tenir, bon sang!

Gronda Kiki en foudroyant principalement Oleg du regard, luttant pour l'empêcher d'avancer d'un pas. De nouveau sur le sol mais toujours retenue par Tarek, Aliénor gronda:

-C'est lui qui ne digère pas sa défaite! Il passe son temps à essayer de me discréditer auprès de tous les autres!

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui as décidé de répliquer.

Soufflée par la colère noire - et faussement calme - dans laquelle était le Bélier, Aliénor sembla se calmer immédiatement. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle irrégulier, elle détailla le visage de Kiki, ceux de ses autres frères d'armes… Remarqua que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Et la honte l'empêcha presque de respirer pendant deux secondes. De son côté, absolument pas honteux, Oleg clama, ravi d'avoir un véritable public:

-Faut la faire enfermer cette malade! On sait tous ce que ça donne un Chevalier des Gémeaux qui perd les pédales comme ça sans raison!

Un éclair rouge zébra de nouveau le regard d'Aliénor mais elle parvint à ravaler son commentaire, concentrée sur la main de Tarek sur son épaule. Consciente qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le même regard à la fois dégoûté et enragé envers le Cancer. Mais malgré elle… Malgré elle, elle repensa à ses prédécesseurs, à ces générations de jumeaux qui l'avaient précédée et ternissait l'armure qu'elle portait ainsi que sa propre réputation. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de la recevoir et que son casier était entièrement… Entièrement… Elle repoussa une nausée horrifiée et se força à respirer lentement, à se calmer. Les sourcils froncés et la voix plus assurée que jamais, Sigmund pointa un index menaçant sur la poitrine d'Oleg, parvenant presque à le faire reculer d'un pas:

-Tu n'as vraiment pas à faire le fier, tu veux qu'on te rappelle l'hérédité de ton signe? Ca rime à quoi de faire peser le poids du passé sur nos épaules, hein? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte?

-Je dis juste que…

-Je n'ai pas terminé. (Asséna la Balance en foudroyant Oleg du regard) Ce sont des gamineries inutiles et nous n'avons clairement pas le temps pour ça. Alors maintenant vous allez vous excuser et toi tu vas arrêter avec ces provocations stupides.

Oleg soutint son regard, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retint. D'une main ferme, il poussa Sigmund sur le côté et se dressa de nouveau devant Aliénor:

-Je vais pas m'excuser. Et je compte bien trouver ce que tu nous caches.

Les yeux brulants de haine, elle parvint à dire d'une voix aussi calme que possible:

-Je suis vraiment désolée qu'on en arrive là. Mais si tu me cherches encore, je ne te ménagerai pas.

-On verra ça quand je t'aurai démasquée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tarek qui s'interposa. Un bras tendu devant Aliénor, il fit face au géant, presque aussi grand que lui, et gronda:

-Je te conseille de lui foutre la paix et de te concentrer sur notre mission. Conseil d'ami.

Oleg sonda le regard sombre du Syrien, y trouva une détermination sans failles et s'éloigna en poussant un soupir rieur:

-Et dire qu'elle a déjà un bon toutou pour lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner puis un soupir commun s'éleva dans l'arène, désespéré pour l'un, soulagé pour l'autre et enragé pour une dernière. Aliénor ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'essayer de se calmer, puis elle souffla en s'inclinant, sincère:

-Je suis vraiment désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Manifestement les promesses ne valent rien ici. (Soupira Kiki en se pinçant l'arête du nez) Mais je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux et ne plus jamais répondre à ses provocations.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, mortifiée de s'être autant laissée aller à la colère. Elle ferma les yeux et s'inclina plus bas encore:

-Je suis désolée…

-Pas autant que nous. (Il souffla) Je sais que ça parait injuste, que c'est lui qui passe son temps à te provoquer et que te faire ce genre de reproches n'est pas entièrement correct… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû réagir. Vraiment pas.

Il termina sa phrase en désignant les gradins d'un mouvement du bras. Et quand elle avisa les regards plus effrayés qu'admiratifs que les gens posaient sur elle, Aliénor sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien gagné en réagissant de la sorte… Et Kiki savait parfaitement qu'elle avait bien plus à perdre qu'Oleg dans cette joute stupide. Lui avait la chance d'être un homme et ne serait pas jugé aussi injustement qu'elle… Alors qu'elle… Avec une telle armure, une telle puissance et une telle rapidité à céder à la colère… Elle avait tout à perdre. Et elle avait l'impression d'avoir définitivement perdu le peu de respect et d'admiration qu'elle avait durement acquis durant ces derniers jours. Tous avaient sombré dans la méfiance, la jalousie, la peur… Rien de positif.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent tous de l'arène, Tarek lui jetant des regards vaguement attentifs, elle sentit le noeud dans son ventre se resserrer: tout était à recommencer.

$s$s$s$

Le soir tombé, tous se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans leur dortoir commun. Assis à deux bouts opposés de la pièce, Victor et David se foudroyaient toujours du regard, mais ils avaient au moins la décence de le faire en silence. Le Sagittaire avait un énorme pansement sur le nez, un autre sur la mâchoire et un bandage enserrait son biceps, et il se réjouissait d'observer l'oeil au beurre noir du Belge et son arcade sourcilière fendue, ravi d'avoir pu se venger un minimum. De son côté, le Lion regrettait de ne pas avoir frappé un peu plus fort. Juste un peu. Mais si l'animosité n'avait clairement pas diminué, au moins avaient ils l'intelligence et le respect de se taire. Au moins le temps que Hiroki, entouré de Keith et Pablo, prenne son courage à deux mains et se lance:

-Je ne vous l'avais pas dit parce que j'avais peur que votre regard change, que vous ne m'estimiez pas digne de porter l'armure de la Vierge ou même une simple armure… Je ne voulais pas que vous me pensiez faible ou illégitime… (Penaud, honteux de ne pas eu le courage d'aborder le problème plus tôt, le Japonais inspira et s'inclina aussi bas que possible) Je suis désolé. Je promets de ne plus rien vous cacher, c'est promis.

Des sourires complices et sincères lui répondirent, et Kiki fut le premier à intervenir:

-Bon… Du coup je me sens plutôt mal là… (Il se leva et s'inclina à son tour, serrant les mains du Japonais dans les siennes) Je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir joué aussi physique tout à l'heure. En plus avec autant de spectateurs je suppose que tu as souffert de cet asthme jusqu'à la fin du combat… Oh bon sang je suis désolé, je suis mortifié, sauras-tu me pardonner?

L'air de rien, Hiroki était ravi de ne pas entendre le fameux "si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait" sortir de la bouche du Bélier. C'était tout bête, mais ça voulait tout simplement dire que s'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'avoir tant poussé physiquement, il reconnaissait sa légitimité, avouait qu'il avait aussi le droit de se battre ainsi malgré sa maladie. Et quand tout le monde prit le temps de lui souffler un mot d'encouragement et de sympathie, il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Les yeux brillants, il sourit et s'inclina de nouveau:

-Merci à tous.

A peine affecté par son comportement déplorable dans l'arène, Oleg surgit dans son dos et passa un bras amical sur ses épaules:

-Moi je dis que ce genre de révélation doit lui avoir fait énormément de bien! Vivre avec des secrets c'est d'un pénible! (Il jeta un vif coup d'oeil à Aliénor mais se détourna si vite que personne ne le remarqua) Alors je propose qu'on porte un toast à cette équipe!

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce, mais tous étaient conscients que cette bonne humeur et cette atmosphère fraternelle restaient une façade pour certains. Et qu'ils ne seraient pas tous liés au moment de leur départ. Mais ils avaient déjà fait de leur mieux, il fallait que cela suffise.

Parce que les choses sérieuses n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! On commence à en apprendre plus sur les différents personnages, et la mission risque d'être hélas un peu compliquée par les relations entre certains d'entre eux! L'action arrive non pas dans le prochain chapitre mais dans le suivant, et croyez-moi, ça va les changer de ces petits entrainements!

Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour votre soutien!

A bientôt pour la suite! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez du beau temps et de vos vacances! :D Ca y est! Après quelques chapitres d'introduction, la nouvelle génération se met en route vers le Sanctuaire pour accomplir leur première mission! Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos retours et pour votre patience (promis je vais essayer de rusher pour terminer la rédaction de cette fic avant la fin des vacances #LAnnéeProchaineVaEtreTerrible #PasAssezDHeuresDansUneJournée #JppDAvance), ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! ;)

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

-Mes frères, le moment est enfin venu!

Tous les Chevaliers et apprentis présents dans la grande salle poussèrent une même exclamation qui gonfla comme le cri d'un seul homme face à la déclaration tant attendue du Pope. Des poings étaient déjà levés vers le ciel, certains trépignaient presque tant l'attente avait semblé longue. Mais pour rien au monde Ariane n'aurait donné le signal une semaine plus tôt. Attendre autant d'années pour finir par se précipiter et risquer de tout perdre? Hors de question. Grâce à cette semaine, les liens entre les nouveaux Chevaliers avaient eu le temps de se former, d'être un peu moins précaires qu'ils ne l'auraient été s'ils avaient attaqué immédiatement.

Elle voyait avec ravissement que - bien que quelques tensions subsistaient - les douze nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or avaient enfin pu se rapprocher, assez pour qu'elle puisse les envoyer en Grèce sans remords ni angoisse insupportables. De son côté, elle avait terminé de finaliser les différents points de la mission, en avait parlé avec les Ors et ses plus proches amis et conseillers. Tout était prêt, ils ne devaient plus perdre une seule seconde et profiter de leur avantage: la surprise. Puisqu'ils vivaient en secret et cachés depuis trente ans, les armées d'Hadès ne pouvaient pas se douter que leur armée était aussi développée. Sans doute savaient-ils qu'il restait une dizaine de Chevaliers vivants, mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer l'armée d'Athéna aussi étendue. Ils devaient à tout prix en profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

La tête haute malgré le lourd poids du casque rouge, Ariane le bras et clama d'une voix forte et assurée:

-Notre heure est enfin venue! Dès aujourd'hui, les douze Chevaliers d'Or quitteront le château pour se rendre en Grèce et mettre les principaux bataillons de Spectres hors d'état de nuire!

Elle attendit que la foule s'apaise et continua, luttant pour s'empêcher de sourire:

-Les quelques Chevaliers d'Argent envoyés hier ont déjà pu accomplir leur mission de reconnaissance, et nous avons bien reçu la confirmation que tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle se tourna vers les douze Chevaliers d'Or habillés en civils et portant leurs Pandora Box sur les épaules. Les visages fermés, sérieux, déterminés mais aussi parfois amusés ou rieurs - décidément il n'y avait que Marius et Oleg pour avoir l'air aussi enjoués dans un moment pareil - ils semblaient prêts. En fait, ils n'avaient pas le choix: ils devaient l'être. Heureusement, tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux pour l'instant: les éclaireurs avaient envoyé un signal positif signifiant que tout était prêt et sans embuches, les Chevaliers d'Or pouvaient donner le premier assaut sans crainte. Mais avant de les laisser partir, elle prononça des paroles de protection et d'encouragement, rappelant les quelques règles qu'ils devaient impérativement suivre lors de cette première mission:

Voyager séparément, par groupes de maximum trois personnes.

Se regrouper au sud de l'Italie pour faire le point sur la situation et décider de leur plan d'attaque.

Prendre les bastions qui entouraient le Sanctuaire.

Observer les troupes ennemies en attendant que les renforts n'arrivent pour attaquer ensemble et reprendre le Sanctuaire.

Ariane faisait confiance à Kiki pour rappeler ces règles essentielles lors de leur mission, elle espérait seulement que les quelques têtes brulées du lot se retiendraient de faire un pas de travers et de foncer aveuglément dans le tas. Heureusement, la majorité avait la tête sur les épaules et elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'y fier.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discours d'encouragement mais ne souhaitant pas les retenir indéfiniment, le Pope finit par lever les deux bras:

-Allez, Chevaliers! Et rendez notre Déesse fière de vous!

Tous lui répondirent en un seul cri, et malgré le poids du regard de Lukas sur elle, Ariane parvint à rester entièrement concentrée sur ses troupes, sur les troupes qu'elle devait mener à la victoire tant qu'Athéna était retenue prisonnière:

-Comptez sur nous, Grand Pope!

Répondirent les douze Ors d'une même voix déterminée. Elle leur adressa un signe de tête encourageant et esquissa un sourire sincère:

-Ne doutez pas, restez unis, gardez la foi et tout se passera bien.

Il était enfin temps de prendre leur revanche. Et elle sentait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu attendre une minute de plus sans agir.

En les regardant s'éloigner, quittant le château par petits groupes de trois et se dirigeant dans quatre directions différentes, Ariane eut l'étrange impression qu'un poids quittait ses épaules pour être immédiatement remplacé par un nouveau. Bien sûr ils passaient à l'attaque et cette pression qui pesait sur elle depuis trente ans se relâchait enfin… Mais qui pouvait garantir qu'ils réussiraient? Comment être certaine que la mission serait un succès? Comment être sûre qu'elle ne les envoyait pas à la mort comme tant de Pope avant elle? Elle inspira profondément et se força à souffler longuement, à apaiser les battements de son coeur. Tout irait bien. Le plan était rodé, infaillible. Ils ne risquaient rien.

Debout non loin d'elle, le Marina du Dragon des Mers quitta les douze Chevaliers d'Or du regard pour dériver vers le Pope, comme pour lire dans ses pensées. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, hésita, faillit renoncer, puis osa:

-Vous auriez dû m'envoyer avec eux. J'aurais pu les aider en plus de servir d'intermédiaire.

Si elle fut choquée et surprise de son intervention, Ariane n'en laissa rien paraitre et elle répondit simplement sans le regarder, les yeux perdus dans la plaine balayée par le vent salé:

-Le rôle d'intermédiaire a plus de sens si ce-dernier reste auprès de la figure d'autorité, du moins je ne pense pas que Poseidon serait ravi de savoir que j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer son Marina sur le champ de bataille sans son accord. Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Lukas réfléchit calmement à quelle réponse donner, surpris qu'elle ait décidé de subitement le vouvoyer. Certes, Julian Solo l'avait envoyé pour aider, mais il tenait malgré tout à surveiller les agissements de l'armée nouvelle d'Athéna, être certain qu'ils ne trahiraient pas la maigre paix qu'ils avaient signé lorsque Saori avait été retenue aux Enfers. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et souffla:

-C'est à vous de choisir, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres après tout.

-Je préfère vous savoir ici: les Chevaliers d'Or sauront s'en sortir, votre présence ici sera plus utile.

Intrigué malgré lui, Lukas jeta un vague coup d'oeil vers Ariane. Vers sa mère. Et l'aura qui l'englobait lui donna l'impression qu'elle avait rajeuni de quelques années, assez pour qu'il parvienne à imaginer quelle jeune femme elle avait été, quels choix elle avait dû faire, quels sacrifices réaliser,… Une goutte d'amertume noircit son regard mais disparut bien vite, remplacée par cette simple indifférence polie qu'il ressentait principalement. Il savait que son coeur n'était pas entièrement tranquille, mais il savait aussi que là où sa soeur jumelle ne ressentait que haine et rancoeur, lui ne ressentait que de l'interrogation. Une envie de comprendre et d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette mère qu'il avait toujours dû s'imaginer sans savoir s'il était dans le bon ou non. Pas de colère, juste un peu d'amertume.

Lukas haussa les épaules et détourna le regard:

-Comme vous le souhaitez, _Grand Pope_.

Au loin, les douze silhouettes disparurent de leur vue, signe que la bataille ne tarderait plus à commencer. Loin de l'agitation et de la foule extatique, les yeux brillants et ce sourire toujours un peu mauvais sur les lèvres, Hélène poussa un soupir rieur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

$s$s$s$

Le premier groupe était constitué de Pablo, d'Hiroki et de Keith. Les trois Chevaliers s'étaient naturellement liés et bien que Pablo ait créé plus de liens avec d'autres de ses frères d'armes, le groupe qu'il rejoignait instinctivement à la fin de la journée restait celui du Poisson et de la Vierge. Et non seulement il avait la chance de pouvoir voyager avec ses deux frères d'armes les plus proches, mais en plus il se trouvait dans le groupe qui devrait prendre le moins d'avions, à savoir, un seul. Oh s'il avait fallu, il les aurait pris ces satanés avions, mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait encore la marche à cette étrange sensation et cette perte de contrôle totale. Même la traversée en bateau vers l'Angleterre ressemblait à une véritable promenade de santé comparée à un voyage en avion.

Il était conscient que cela les pousserait à marcher plus, à utiliser des transports peut-être moins confortables, et que cela risquait peut-être de déranger ses frères d'armes. Mais comme il l'espérait, les deux jeunes hommes avaient paisiblement souri et assuré que cela ne leur causait aucun problème, que le confort de leur ami passait avant tout. Et l'air de rien, il en était réellement soulagé. Soulagé qu'ils aient accepté et soulagé qu'ils soient si compréhensifs. A vrai dire, la situation dans sa ville natale était encore précaire même si les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées, mais après l'assassinat de ses parents et de sa soeur aînée, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à créer de véritables liens avec les gens de son âge. Keith et Hiroki étaient l'équivalent de ses premiers vrais amis depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore osé leur dire - sans doute de peur de recevoir une réponse qui le ferait déchanter - mais il les considérait déjà comme ses meilleurs amis. Et il leur en était sincèrement reconnaissant.

Une fois arrivés en Angleterre, ils se rendirent jusque Londres en bus, se firent passer pour de simples touristes en faisant mine de prendre photos souvenirs et autres,… Si bien que pendant quelques heures, le temps de rejoindre la gare, ils eurent véritablement l'impression de vivre une vie normale. D'être un simple trio d'amis en voyage qui n'auraient pas à se soucier du sort du monde. Et l'air de rien, cette parenthèse leur fit du bien à tous les trois. Hiroki n'avait jamais réellement pu voyager, notamment à cause de son état, et de son côté Keith n'avait jamais quitté son village natal ou presque. Tout comme lui, le Poisson n'aimait pas parler du passé, à vrai dire il y a bien un moment où Hiroki leur avait gentiment fait comprendre que s'ils avaient envie de s'ouvrir à leur tour, il tendrait l'oreille et serait évidemment attentif. Mais Pablo n'avait pas pu tout dire, avait simplement évoqué la mort de sa famille et le reste de son enfance et de son adolescence dans les rues puis dans un petit institut. Et tous deux savaient que quand Keith parlait de sa mère malade - presque folle selon ses dires - il évitait soigneusement de mentionner l'autre raison, l'autre chose qui rendait son regard si triste et épuisé.

Vêtu de vêtements trop grands, comme s'il avait envie de dissimuler son corps et de cacher cette beauté presque irréelle, Keith était néanmoins leur véritable sauveur dans cette partie de la mission. S'ils communiquaient soit en grec soit en anglais - mais moins souvent que le grec tout de même pour rester dans la tradition du Sanctuaire - tous ensemble, leur niveau ne leur permettait pas d'avoir assez confiance en eux pour s'adresser d'eux-mêmes aux locaux. Ainsi, au vu de sa nationalité, Keith leur servait d'interprète et cela les rassurait énormément.

Le tunnel sous la Manche les étonna tous, d'autant plus qu'ils n'eurent jamais l'impression de sentir un quelconque changement de pression ou autre. Pablo devait avouer qu'il avait naïvement cru que le tunnel ressemblerait à un aquarium et que les parois transparentes leur permettraient d'observer la faune marine. Mais il n'en était rien, et Keith et Hiroki ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand ils avisèrent son air dépité.

Il y avait un côté irréel dans ce trajet, presque hors du temps comme ils prenaient un second train de Calais vers Paris. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de prétendre entièrement d'être des jeunes gens normaux trainant leur valises et sacs avec eux pour faire du tourisme. Ils devaient enchaîner les trains aussi vite que possible, mais leurs yeux brillaient malgré eux comme ils observaient des choses et des endroits dont ils n'avaient jamais rêvé. Un train jusque Lyon, changer pour aller à Gênes, s'adapter à une nouvelle langue pour réussir à prendre trois places dans un bus qui les mènerait jusque Florence. Leur prochaine destination était Istanbul, mais l'avion ne décollait pas avant le lendemain, ils furent donc obligés de trouver une petite chambre dans une auberge de jeunesse afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ils avaient de nouveau un peu de temps pour eux, un peu de temps pour être simplement de jeunes hommes qui découvraient le monde. Profiter d'un statut simple avant de porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules le temps que leur Déesse soit libérée.

C'est à Florence que Pablo parvint à leur expliquer son passé, à trouver le courage de leur dévoiler sa vraie motivation derrière son envie de créer un monde juste où les innocents seraient tous en sécurité. Il réussit à leur parler de son père policier, de la lutte contre les cartels et les dealers isolés qui n'avait jamais réellement cessé. Officiellement, tout allait mieux, or des gens un peu trop impliqués trouvaient parfois mystérieusement la mort, et les locaux savaient toujours qui était derrière quelle mort "accidentelle". Son père avait un peu trop fouiné, avait trop cherché malgré les avertissements de son épouse et de sa famille. Il voulait absolument mettre fin au trafic local qui continuait malgré tout. Et un jour que Pablo passait du temps chez un ami, deux hommes armés avaient enfoncé la porte de leur petit appartement et deux balles avaient frappé sa mère et sa soeur. Et quelques heures plus tard, la voiture de police que son père conduisait avait explosé, le tuant lui et son collègue.

Ce danger injuste, la sourde oreille que faisaient encore les politiciens - parfois corrompus jusqu'à la moelle - la mort de sa famille qui l'avait poussé à vivre dans un petit institut où régnait la loi du plus fort,… Tout cela lui avait donné plus qu'une envie de vengeance, cette idée il avait réussi à la tuer dans l'oeuf, à s'empêcher d'y penser et d'entretenir l'envie de semer la mort. Ca lui avait donné envie de protéger les autres, de sauver les innocents. Les livres l'y avaient aidé, les romans qu'il avait dévoré dès son arrivée au centre lui avaient montré que la simple envie de sang n'était pas correcte. Il fallait un coeur noble, une ambition dénuée de péché, pure et lumineuse. Et quand son maître l'avait trouvé alors qu'il errait dans les rues, quand il lui avait tendu la main avec un léger sourire, la lumière qui grandissait dans son coeur avait encore enflé, pris plus de place.

-Et qu'est devenu ton maître?

Souffla doucement Hiroki, attentif. Pablo haussa les épaules, une moue souriante masquant son émotion manifeste:

-Il a disparu. Il est parti il y a quelques années pour accomplir une mission de reconnaissance au Mexique, et il n'en est jamais revenu.

La Vierge murmura des paroles de condoléance, encore incapable de dévoiler l'entièreté de son histoire, de ce pan qu'il cachait encore à ses frères d'armes. Keith déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée par ces révélations, admiratif devant l'attitude si paisible et calme de Pablo. Il y avait quelque chose dans son histoire personnelle qui faisait bien écho à cette envie de vengeance tuée dans l'oeuf, mais lui ne ressentait pas de haine. Juste un dégoût énorme et une culpabilité qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir ou même de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche, essaya d'expliquer… Mais ne parvint pas à en dire plus. Il avait déjà mentionné sa mère et sa maladie, cette folie que tout le monde validait sans même essayer de l'écouter parler… Il avait déjà parlé de son discours délirant, parlant d'un homme de lumière qui avait bien voulu d'elle, une autochtone, et qui lui avait donné ce fils auréolé de soleil. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Pas encore… Il ne s'en sentait pas capable…

Le vol jusqu'Istanbul se fit sans problèmes, et quand ils atterrirent en Turquie, ils rejoignirent Izmir - leur point de rendez-vous - à pied, réalisant à chaque heure de marche qui passait que ce moment hors du temps prendrait bientôt fin. Qu'ils devaient redevenir les guerriers de la paix. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Hiroki inclina légèrement la tête, debout entre ses deux amis:

-Merci pour ce voyage. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments.

Pablo et Keith répondirent à son sourire, et le Capricorne le remercia à son tour d'avoir accepté de l'écouter. Puis, après une courte inspiration, Keith lança:

-Vous accepteriez de refaire un voyage de ce genre? Après la Guerre par exemple?

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois intrigué et amusé, un regard empli d'étoiles et d'espoir. Hiroki hocha la tête et Pablo serra le poing, les yeux brillants de détermination:

-Alors dépêchons-nous de remporter cette Guerre.

$s$s$s$

Aliénor servit de guide silencieux - aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraitre - jusqu'au premier arrêt de bus qui les mena jusque l'aéroport de Dublin. La jeune femme les précédait toujours de quelques pas, montrant la voie d'un pas assuré et s'adressant aux locaux comme si elle était née ici, en Irlande. Son désir de passer du temps seule était manifeste, et malgré son envie de communiquer, Tarek respectait son souhait. Cela lui permit de se rapprocher un minimum de David. L'oeil virant au jaune et la joue un peu dégonflée, le Belge semblait impressionné par ses deux frères d'armes. Muré dans un silence presque abasourdi, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche tant que Tarek ne daigna pas lui poser une question… Au bout de presque deux heures de bus.

Aliénor observant le paysage défiler, coupée du monde, Tarek se décida à lancer la conversation, à tenter de mieux connaitre le Lion. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu énormément d'occasions de parler avec lui lors de leur court séjour au château, et ce voyage était sans doute leur dernière véritable occasion de faire connaissance. Et surtout de tenter de mettre fin au malaise manifeste qui habitait David. A vrai dire, le Lion était en réalité mortifié à l'idée que tous le considèrent comme un fauteur de troubles. Et là où Tarek pensait découvrir un garçon qui se prenait pour un homme par pure fierté mal placée, il réalisa bien vite que c'était au contraire un garçon qui avait été obligé de devenir un homme trop vite…

Un gamin qui devait absolument se donner un air de dur pour tenter de survivre.

Le Lion ne parlait d'ailleurs pas tant que ça, révélait le strict minimum et posait à peine des questions de peur d'ennuyer ou pire d'envahir ses frères d'armes. Il était sincèrement admiratif de la force d'Aliénor, respectueux de son statut et de sa détermination assurée malgré tous les obstacles qui devaient encore se dresser en travers de sa route. Mais comme il en parlait sans trop de problème à Tarek, il n'alla jamais jusqu'à essayer de le dire en face à la principale intéressée. La dynamique de ce trio était étrange, si étrange qu'alors qu'il était le plus silencieux et solitaire des trois, Tarek se retrouva en train de servir de lien entre ses deux autres frères d'armes.

Aliénor ne parla pas beaucoup, comme si elle continuait de réfléchir à ce duel qui lui avait paradoxalement fait perdre tant de points, mais quand elle leur adressait la parole, elle avait beau garder l'air froid et distant, c'était toujours avec une grande politesse. De son côté, David semblait s'ouvrir au fur et à mesure du voyage, allant jusqu'à enfin sourire et aller jusqu'à se détendre un minimum. Mais si Tarek et lui allèrent jusqu'à discuter pendant quelques minutes, Aliénor n'ouvrit jamais la bouche.

Le trajet dans l'avion jusque Bruxelles se fit en silence, David tombant de sommeil sur l'épaule du Taureau qui lisait des prospectus touristiques, et Aliénor ne quittant pas le hublot de vue, des écouteurs la coupant définitivement des autres. Arrivés à Bruxelles, David sembla se réanimer, être un peu plus vif peut-être. Ce fut lui qui les guida jusqu'à la gare où un train jusqu'à Munich les attendait… Enfin, train qu'ils durent plutôt attendre pendant une longue heure. Avec un sourire rendu crispé par l'énervement et l'agacement, David leur expliqua vaguement que le système ferroviaire belge était loin, trèèèès loin d'être au point, et que les passagers passaient plus de temps à attendre leur train que l'inverse.*

Tarek haussa simplement les épaules, peu touché par ce retard et préférant en profiter pour observer l'endroit (regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire un petit tour de la capitale malgré tout). Quant à Aliénor elle jetait des coups d'oeil lassés à sa montre puis se contentait de somnoler. Ou plutôt de faire mine de somnoler. Même alors que David faisait les cent pas en grognant des insultes dans sa barbe, alors que Tarek veillait indirectement, jamais la jeune femme ne se détendit entièrement. Jamais elle ne sembla sur le point de s'endormir ou autre. Elle était toujours alerte, ses yeux perçants à la recherche d'ennemis potentiels ou de Spectres qui les auraient repérés.

Heureusement pour eux, une fois assis dans le train ils n'eurent plus à s'occuper du retard. Sur les conseils de David, ils avaient choisi un vol à Munich pour le lendemain afin d'être sûrs et certains d'arriver à temps. Ils passèrent donc la soirée en Allemagne, et si Tarek n'eut aucun mal à convaincre le Lion de l'accompagner pour visiter un peu la ville, convaincre Aliénor fut impossible malgré tous leurs arguments:

-Je préférerais me reposer. Désolée.

David tenta d'argumenter, les paumes vers le ciel comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le refus de la jeune femme:

-Pourquoi? C'est une occasion unique de vivre une vraie vie de personnes normales, on devrait tous en profiter, je suis sûr que les autres le font.

-Si les autres trouvent le temps de s'amuser malgré notre mission, je suis ravie pour eux. Vous faites comme vous voulez. Moi je vais me reposer pour être physiquement et mentalement préparée pour notre premier combat. De plus, je ne veux prendre aucun risque: il suffirait de croiser un seul Spectre et tout serait fichu.

-Il suffit d'être prudent, tout se passera b-…

-Bonne soirée à vous.

-Att-…

La porte de la petite chambre d'Aliénor se ferma sans réelle violence, avec juste assez de fermeté pour que David se taise et ravale ses autres arguments. Il poussa un soupir irrité et se tourna vers Tarek qui s'était contenté d'observer l'échange sans parvenir à intervenir. Le Lion haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, Tarek lui emboitant le pas:

-Bon… On aura essayé, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Tant pis pour elle.

Le Taureau poussa un léger soupir et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, espérant qu'Aliénor aurait peut-être changé d'avis et déciderait de les accompagner. Mais la porte était close, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne comptait pas la rouvrir avant le lendemain matin. Ils n'avaient pas de plan, se promenaient au hasard, et même si David ne parlait pas allemand, il parvenait tout de même à aider le Syrien quand celui-ci posait des questions. Le but original de cette visite nocturne était de se détendre un peu, d'être de jeunes gens ordinaires pour un instant, mais le refus catégorique d'Aliénor changeait tout. Quand ils cessaient de parler, quand ils observaient les bâtiments et même quand ils décidèrent de s'accouder à un bar non loin de leur auberge de jeunesse, il y avait de nouveau ce message qui les survolait, qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Ils n'étaient pas des jeunes gens ordinaires. Ils n'avaient pas et n'auraient jamais cette chance.

Autant Tarek sentait le poids de la responsabilité mais ne semblait pas en être plus atteint que ça, plus le temps passait, plus David semblait se liquéfier. Mais comme il ne semblait pas se décider, comme il ne semblait pas vouloir parler de ce qui semblait tant l'angoisser, Tarek ne dit rien, ne tendit aucune perche pour en savoir plus. Ses deux compagnons de voyage avaient manifestement des secrets, mais il n'avait pas à les connaitre. Surtout pas s'ils estimaient inutile d'en parler et de lui en faire part.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que David se mit à souffler, d'une voix si basse que Tarek faillit ne pas l'entendre parmi tous les cris et les rires qui les entouraient:

-Tu penses quoi de cette histoire?

Tarek termina sa gorgée de bière et reposa son haut verre sur le bar, avec la lenteur calme qui le caractérisait:

-La mission?

-La mission, le cosmos, les armures, Hadès, Athéna,… Tout ça…

Une sorte de frisson lui fit passer les mains sur ses bras, comme pour essayer de se réchauffer malgré l'ambiance étouffante du bar. David avait soudain l'air d'un enfant perdu. Comme s'il était soudain écrasé par le poids des responsabilités. Tarek haussa légèrement les épaules:

-C'est un honneur de se battre ainsi pour la paix dans le monde.

-Oui… Oui, c'est sûr c'est un immense honneur… Mais c'est juste que… Que parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment à ma place ici. (Les yeux soudain perdus dans le vague, comme s'il contemplait des images passées que Tarek ne pouvait voir, sa voix se fit un peu plus basses, emplie de doutes) Je ne suis pas certain d'être le meilleur choix, parfois je me demande si mon armure a vraiment choisi le meilleur candidat possible…

Légèrement hésitant, le Taureau trempa une nouvelle fois les lèves dans sa bière, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait jamais été bon quand il s'agissait de communiquer avec les autres. Il parvenait à établir des contacts basiques et à créer des liens éphémères, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à dépasser cette situation première. Jamais il n'arrivait à trouver les bons mots pour motiver, consoler, réprimander ou même encourager les autres. Il préférait le silence, une ambiance calme qui lui permettait de réfléchir posément, seul. Il n'avait rien contre la compagnie des autres, il ne savait juste pas s'y faire. Il n'arrivait que très rarement à ce stade "d'intimité", et quand il devenait "proche" de quelqu'un, il était incapable de trouver les mots que l'autre voulait entendre.

Passant son index sur le rebord de son verre, Tarek dit doucement, articulant paisiblement chaque mot en espérant bien les choisir:

-C'est une mission importante, c'est normal de ressentir une certaine pression.

David hocha lentement la tête:

-Oui… Oui je suppose…

Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus. Légèrement hésitant, Tarek finit par souffler:

-Tu as parlé avec ton armure?

-De la mission?

-De ce que tu viens de dire. Du fait que tu ne crois pas en toi.

Le visage de David vira au rouge carmin et il baissa la tête, comme pour essayer de disparaitre:

-Je n'ai… Elle sait que j'ai quelques doutes, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sache tout…

-Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Et avoir l'air ridicule? Et lui donner une raison de chercher quelqu'un de vraiment mieux que moi? Non, je préfère encore douter un peu trop mais pouvoir continuer d'avoir un semblant de destin. (Son regard se noircit soudain) Tout plutôt que de rester chez moi avec cet enfoiré.

-Et ça, cette envie de t'éloigner, est-ce que ton armure sait que c'est ta motivation principale?

Le silence qui se dressa entre eux était empli de non-dits, de rancoeur, d'une colère que David n'avait pas encore partagée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que le Lion lui expliqua brièvement sa situation, la raison de tous ces doutes qu'il avait sur lui-même. Il parla rapidement de la mère qui était partie quinze ans auparavant, emmenant sa soeur ainée et le laissant seul avec son père. Elle avait quitté le pays, changé de continent pour suivre le nouvel homme de sa vie, et lui avait dû rester avec un père qui ne cessait de le rabaisser. De lever la main sur lui, de souligner ses points faibles et de les marteler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croie plus en rien. L'armure l'avait sauvé. L'armure et son maître. L'armure et l'athlétisme qu'il pratiquait d'abord pour ne pas rentrer chez lui, puis parce qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Mais les doutes subsistaient, l'angoisse perpétuelle de décevoir et d'être incapable de réaliser une mission ou même une simple tâche ne cessaient de le hanter, de le faire douter de lui. Alors, au vu de ses capacités, au vu de son comportement irritable et susceptible, pouvait-il vraiment mériter cette armure? Ce titre? Ces honneurs? Il n'en était vraiment pas sûr… A vrai dire il était certain que Lion choisissait de rester avec lui parce qu'il lui faisait pitié, et pas parce qu'il la méritait.

Comme toujours, Tarek écouta attentivement, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Il lui conseilla une nouvelle fois de parler de ses doutes avec son armure, de partager ses craintes avec cette fidèle confidente. Il parvint à lui dire que, après tout, si l'armure du Lion l'avait choisi, c'était bien parce qu'il la méritait et en était digne. Mais même en prononçant ces mots, Tarek sentait qu'il était à côté, qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que ses paroles rassurent David. Heureusement, le Lion ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il sourit et leva son verre pour le remercier de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir fait de son mieux pour l'encourager.

Quoique teintée d'une légère déception, la soirée se passa bien, et ils profitèrent du voyage en avion jusque Milan pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Aliénor leur adressa à peine la parole, ne faisant aucune remarque lorsque David bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ne semblant faire part d'aucun regret quand ses deux frères d'armes finirent par se remémorer quelques moments de la veille qui les fit rire à voix basses,… A aucun moment elle ne posa de question, ne manifesta aucune envie de partager un moment de ce genre quand ils seraient à Milan. De toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Un second vol devait les mener jusque Sofia et ils n'avaient que trois heures, pas assez de temps pour se déplacer, mais trop de temps pour rester simplement assis sans rien faire.

Comme David leur proposait d'aller leur chercher quelque chose à grignoter et s'éloignait, Tarek se retrouva seul avec Aliénor pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage. Il savait qu'il était l'un des seuls a avoir créé de vagues liens avec elle, mais il savait qu'ils étaient trèèèès loin d'être proches. A vrai dire, elle était très loin d'être proche de quiconque. Elle parlait à peine, et elle parlait encore moins depuis le jour de son duel contre Oleg. Elle semblait perpétuellement en train de réfléchir, de se fermer toujours un peu plus.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

Aliénor lui jeta un vague coup d'oeil quand elle réalisa qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Elle le détailla un instant puis haussa les épaules et repoussa une mèche rousse qui lui tombait dans les yeux:

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Tu as l'air troublée.

-Concentrée, nuance. Contrairement à certains, cette première mission est d'une importance capitale, je ne veux pas l'aborder en était distraite.

Il y eut un léger silence, le temps que Tarek souffle sans s'en rendre compte, sans réaliser immédiatement qu'il devait peut-être ne rien dire de plus et la laisser seule puisque c'était ce qu'elle semblait vouloir:

-Tu nous en veux d'avoir un peu visité la ville hier.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Le regard vert brillant du Gémeaux se ficha dans les siens, avec une telle force qu'il se tendit légèrement:

-Je ne vous en veux pas. Ce que vous faites de votre temps ne m'importe absolument pas. Je veux simplement rester concentrée sur mon rôle. (Elle serra un poing) Cette mission c'est toute ma vie, je n'ai rien d'autre. Je ne veux pas risquer de faire une seule erreur, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

-Est-ce que tu arrives à penser à autre chose? Ou bien est-ce que tu es uniquement obnubilée par cette situation, ce rôle?

Le regard d'Aliénor se voila et sa voix se fit murmure, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même:

-Je pense à beaucoup d'autres choses, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Nouveau silence, brisé par une main tendue:

-Tu n'as pas peur de regretter ces moments? De regretter de ne pas avoir passé un peu de temps avec tes frères d'armes?

-Je veux simplement me concentrer sur la mission, est-ce que c'est si mal que ça?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Alors ne dis rien.

Tarek poussa un léger soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux:

-Ecoute, je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi. Je voulais simplement… Enfin, je voulais juste que tu saches que tu ne dois pas porter ce poids seule. Tu peux compter sur tes frères d'armes, tu peux compter sur nous.

-Vraiment? (Son ton s'était fait acerbe et elle lui jeta un regard brulant) Est-ce que je peux vraiment me fier à mes soit disant "frères"? Eux qui ne tolèrent pas que je les accompagne? Qui n'apprécient pas qu'une femme soit au même stade qu'eux?

-Tu généralises.

-Absolument pas. Oleg est le seul à le manifester ouvertement, mais vous doutez tous. (Elle soutint son regard avec une telle intensité que Tarek faillit baisser les yeux) Je le vois dans vos yeux.

Le Taureau n'hésita plus un instant. Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Aliénor et baissa d'un ton, comme pour s'adresser à elle et elle seule, pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre:

-Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais je sais que je ne ressens aucun doute. Et je sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, l'air perplexe et tendue à la fois, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de rire et se moque de sa naïveté. Mais comme elle lisait dans ses yeux bruns une honnêteté rare, une sincérité qu'elle croyait disparue, le Gémeaux finit par se détourner en soufflant:

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. (Au bout d'une courte seconde, elle alla jusqu'à souffler) Merci.

David les rejoignit au même moment, les bras chargés d'en cas pour les sustenter en patientant, et la conversation s'arrêta là. Et même si elle n'avait pas été longue ni aussi positive que Tarek ne l'aurait souhaité, il sentait qu'ils venaient de faire un véritable bond en avant.

L'avion les mena jusque Sofia, où David parvint à encore se rapprocher de Tarek et alla même jusqu'à échanger quelques mots avec Aliénor, puis ils rejoignirent Izmir où ils retrouvèrent leurs frères d'armes.

$s$s$s$

Le troisième groupe était composé d'Oleg, de Sigmund et de Victor. Malgré son soulagement de ne pas devoir supporter le comportement infernal de David ni celui déjanté de Marius, le Sagittaire devait avouer qu'il se sentait pourtant partagé. Il était à la fois soulagé de voyager aux côtés de la paisible Balance, mais il était aussi légèrement ennuyé de devoir passer autant de temps auprès du Russe.

Victor s'entendait relativement bien avec Sigmund. Ce n'était plus un gamin, il avait à faire avec un véritable adulte responsable avec lequel il avait eu l'occasion de parler sérieusement, et pas uniquement de leur rôle actuel. Hélas pour lui, il devrait le partager avec son total opposé. Oleg ne parlait pas art, était tout sauf fin et raffiné, et bien qu'il ait ses propres doutes concernant la légitimité d'Aliénor, il n'appréciait pas la manière dont il la traitait.

Bien évidemment, il se tairait et tenterait de profiter du voyage malgré tout. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait en montant dans le bus qui les mènerait à Dublin, il réalisa que l'entente entre Sigmund et Oleg était plus manifeste qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait que la Balance avait tendance à vouloir ménager tout le monde, à chercher à apaiser les tensions, à faire en sorte que tout le monde s'entende et que personne ne se retrouve isolé… Et s'il avait en effet un certain talent pour toujours trouver un sujet de conversation et ce peu importe son interlocuteur (sa paternité aidait-elle?), Victor devait avouer qu'en sa présence, Oleg était "méconnaissable".

Il savait que le Russe était au fond plutôt amical (il suffisait d'observer sa manière de se comporter avec Marius qu'il traitait comme un petit frère), et même plutôt sympathique quand il le voulait (il avait été très compréhensif vis à vis de l'asthme d'Hiroki), mais quand il était avec Sigmund, c'était comme s'il était… apaisé. Il parlait d'une manière plus calme, se taisait pour l'écouter parler,… C'était comme si Sigmund parvenait à agir comme un catalyseur, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir réellement faire émerger ce côté plus calme, plus posé. En analysant leur comportement, Victor réalisa qu'en fait, Oleg protégeait Sigmund sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Lors de leur arrivée à Dublin, au moment de prendre l'avion pour Berlin, Victor se rendit compte que la Balance était en vérité tiraillée par une forme d'angoisse presque constante mais savamment déguisée. Et le Sagittaire comprit que le seul à l'avoir réalisé lors de leur séjour en Irlande était Oleg. Lui seul avait compris que Sigmund se mettait trop de responsabilités sur les épaules, lui seul avait réalisé qu'il tentait de ménager tout le monde tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à sa famille, à ses enfants,… Et il agissait donc pour tenter de l'aider à se détendre, il lui permettait de compter sur lui et de pouvoir s'appuyer sur son soutien inconditionnel.

A vrai dire, Victor apercevait là une facette encore inconnue du Cancer. Il avait aperçu le côté machiste et sexiste qu'il ne supportait pas, le côté brute qui ne lui plaisait pas, le côté grand enfant, et voilà qu'il découvrait un côté… Protecteur, très adulte au fond. Et il n'en revenait pas. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte que le français l'observait, Oleg lui adressa un petit mouvement de la tête:

-Quoi?

-Rien, désolé.

-Ouais, je préfère ça. Je te préviens, pas de conneries: ça passe avec David, mais ça passera pas avec moi.

L'avertit-il sur un ton entre sérieux et joueur, si bien que Victor comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire un seul pas de travers. Il n'essaya même pas de répondre que c'était le Lion qui était infernal, il savait que ça n'en valait pas la peine: Oleg ne tolérerait aucune excuse. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules et il ajusta sa Pandora Box sur ses épaules. Il savait que la plus déçue de tous était son armure, elle qui partageait souvent des liens familiaux avec Lion. Alors que ces deux porteurs ne puissent pas se supporter, cela l'avait abattue pendant plusieurs heures. Mais Victor n'en pouvait rien: même s'il n'en savait rien, David était allé trop loin en parlant ainsi de sa mère.

Ils prirent l'avion en semi silence, et Victor sortit son carnet de dessin de son sac quand il fut sûr que ses deux frères d'armes somnolaient. Il préférait dessiner seul, mais il en ressentait le besoin, là maintenant. Il laissa sa main droite glisser sur le papier, esquissa un visage anguleux, une longue mèche de cheveux clairs, un autre visage plus doux et au nez chaussé de lunettes, un sourire hésitant,… Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se rendit compte qu'il les avait dessiné, eux. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant: lors de cette semaine à Doe, il avait dessiné le paysage mais aussi les différentes personnes qui pouvaient servir de modèle. Ainsi, il avait bien un croquis de chacun de ses frères d'armes (même un de cet emmerdeur de Lion). Or, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé.

En apprenant à mieux connaitre Oleg et Sigmund, il avait réussi à les représenter avec une émotion et une précision nouvelle. Il avait réussi à rendre la lueur légèrement inquiète des yeux de Sigmund et l'attitude non pas imposante mais protectrice du Cancer. Et le dessin n'en était que plus réaliste, plus…

-C'est vraiment beau.

Victor sursauta violemment et referma le carnet de dessin par réflexe. Un air sincèrement impressionné sur le visage, Sigmund lui adressa un sourire rassurant:

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil. C'est très ressemblant.

Le Sagittaire haussa les épaules:

-C'est rien d'exceptionnel.

-Ca a tout d'exceptionnel. (Le contredit Sigmund) Tu es vraiment doué, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu dessines?

Victor ne put s'empêcher de légèrement se tendre, mais il parvint à répondre d'une manière nonchalante qui masquait son trouble à la perfection:

-Depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

-Ton professeur doit être aux anges en observant tes progrès.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres: pourquoi ces mots? Pourquoi parler d'anges et de son professeur en une seule et même phrase? Pourquoi? Victor tenta de garder un air aussi neutre que possible, mais il ne put empêcher sa voix de se faire plus dure:

-Sans doute.

Sigmund tiqua, conscient que quelque chose dans ses paroles avait dû heurter son jeune frère d'armes. Penaud et légèrement mal à l'aise, il passa la main dans sa nuque:

-Désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Ou bien… Oui, tu es sans doute plus à l'aise quand personne ne te met de pression. C'est que tu avais l'air pensif et un peu triste et je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler, tu pouvais compter sur nous. Voilà, je te laisse.

-C'est rien. C'est juste que…

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait? Il n'était quand même pas en train de se confier, si? Il n'allait quand même pas se la jouer mélancolique et verser des larmes? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que les mots continuaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter? Etait-ce grâce à cet étrange pouvoir qu'avait Sigmund? Celui qui prenait à mettre tout le monde à l'aise?

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à dessiner, ou du moins les bases.

-Elle doit être très fière.

-J'espère.

Victor caressa distraitement le carnet fermé de la main et n'en dit pas plus. Il en avait déjà beaucoup dit. Personne ne savait rien de lui ici, et à vrai dire il n'avait pas envie qu'ils en sachent plus: ils n'étaient réunis que par un caprice du destin, rien ne l'obligeait à sympathiser avec les autres. Il n'avait pas à jouer à leur petit jeu de "fraternité": il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Si bien que même quand Sigmund le rassura en lui assurant que n'importe quel professeur serait fier de voir ça, promettant que sa mère était certainement ravie, Victor se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers le hublot sans un mot. Tant pis pour le malaise que cela risquait de créer chez Sigmund, il n'avait pas à en dire plus. Il n'avait pas à parler à des inconnus de ce lit d'hôpital et de ce cimetière infâme.

Ils arrivèrent à Berlin dans la soirée et ils y passèrent la nuit. La Balance leur servit de guide et d'interprète lors de leur bref séjour dans la capitale, heureux de pouvoir partager avec eux sa culture et les autres merveilles de son pays. Victor devait admettre que la ville, bien que présentant encore quelques séquelles de son passé, avait un certain charme. Et les nombreux musées d'art qu'elle contenait lui donnait envie d'y retourner une fois leur mission terminée. Oleg semblait apprécier la visite, et il écoutait patiemment Sigmund tout en hochant la tête. Le soir venu, ils se rendirent dans un petit bar local le temps de profiter un peu d'une soirée normale. Après que la Balance ait téléphoné à son épouse et à ses enfants pour leur assurer qu'il allait bien, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et y passèrent la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils prirent l'avion jusque Varna, et bien que Victor eut l'impression qu'Oleg n'appréciait pas son manque de réponse enjouée quand Sigmund lui posait des questions, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Réflexion faite, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait cru pouvoir parler art avec la Balance, mais au fond il ne voulait pas parler, ne voulait pas se rapprocher de ces gens. Il n'en avait pas besoin, voulait simplement accomplir cette mission puis rentrer. Il n'avait jamais voulu devoir créer des liens aussi superficiels que non nécessaires avec des inconnus, alors il ne ferait plus aucune tentative de dialogue. Et malgré les regards irrités qu'Oleg lui lançait quand il ne répondait qu'à moitié à Sigmund, il ne changea pas d'attitude.

Ils descendaient de l'avion quand Oleg profita que Sigmund s'était éloigné pendant un instant pour faire comprendre à Victor qu'il n'appréciait pas son comportement:

-Bon, à nous deux maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh pas de ça avec moi. Je commence à en avoir marre de ton attitude pédante et supérieure. Si t'as un problème, soit t'en parles comme Sig' te le propose depuis le début, soit tu dis rien mais alors tu fais pas chier. Et si tu continues d'être désagréable avec lui, je te jure que je vais te faire changer d'attitude si tu le fais pas toi-même.

-Pardon?

-C'est simple, tu arrêtes avec cet air blasé ou supérieur, soit je vais devoir m'énerver. Et tu veux pas que je m'énerve.

Victor inspira légèrement, puis il esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, un sourire dépourvu de chaleur:

-A mon tour maintenant. Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseils de vie de ta part: je n'ai signé aucun contrat m'obligeant à sympathiser avec tout le monde. Je suis ici pour accomplir ma mission, pas pour faire ami-ami. Et sache que si mon "attitude" ne te plait pas, tu vas pourtant devoir faire avec, parce que je ne compte pas en changer de sitôt.

Oleg fronça dangereusement les sourcils et pointa un index droit sur la clavicule du Français:

-T'as intérêt à changer de ton quand tu m'adresses la parole, et t'as intérêt à être correct avec Sig' sinon-…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et ils se raidirent soudain quand un cosmos s'éleva derrière Victor. Un cosmos d'une noirceur telle qu'elle leur arracha un frisson terrible. Le Sagittaire lutta pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, et il garda les yeux fixés sur Oleg qui suivait quelqu'un du regard, les yeux soudain légèrement écarquillés et les poings serrés. Un homme aux cheveux sombres et portant un cache oeil qui masquait une bonne partie de son visage venait de s'assoir non loin d'eux. Il ouvrit calmement un journal, sans avoir l'air de les remarquer, mais Victor ne put pourtant empêcher un filet de sueur froide de glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret en arrière, les lèvres pincées et son cosmos dissimulé au possible… Et il sursauta violemment quand une main se posa franchement sur son épaule et sur celle d'Oleg:

-Ah vous voilà! Je vous cherchais partout!

Sigmund leur adressa un sourire d'un naturel renversant, et les poussa devant lui, les forçant à s'éloigner d'un pas aussi paisible que possible:

-Le bus nous attend, dépêchons dépêchons!

Victor souffla aussi bas que possible:

-C'est un…

-Un Spectre, je sais, je l'ai senti aussi.

-On doit le buter.

Gronda Oleg sur le même ton bas en freinant des quatre fers. Le même sourire figé sur les lèvres, Sigmund plissa légèrement les yeux:

-Absolument hors de question. On s'en va et on s'en tient au plan.

-On va pas s'en occuper?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sig'?! On doit le buter, maintenant! C'est notre chance!

-Ce serait surtout notre chance de tout rater. Si nous nous faisons remarquer maintenant, nous allons ruiner un effet de surprise que notre ordre a mis plus de trente ans à préparer. Donc on passe notre chemin et on retrouve les autres.

-Si on le tue, personne ne sera alerté.

Argumenta Oleg en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sigmund soutint son regard, sans jamais cesser de sourire, et pourtant son ton se fit ferme:

-Et tu ne crois pas que ses supérieurs se demanderaient où il est passé? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils se douteraient de ce que cela signifie?

Victor, pourtant plutôt du même avis qu'Oleg sur le coup, hocha la tête et se força à esquisser un sourire pour sembler aussi naturel que possible:

-Sigmund a raison: on ne peut pas se permettre de se faire remarquer, ça foutrait tout en l'air.

-Oleg, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Ne fais rien qui risque de mettre la mission en danger. Pense aux autres, ils comptent sur nous.

Le Russe grinça des dents, serra les poings jusqu'à en trembler, puis il poussa un bref soupir et se détourna:

-Barrons-nous vite alors.

Ils rejoignirent Izmir en bus, encore tendus pendant de longues minutes. Et ils ne parvinrent plus vraiment à se détendre tant qu'ils n'eurent pas retrouvé les autres: le temps d'une simple rencontre, ils avaient réalisé que cette brève parenthèse qu'avait été leur vie jusqu'ici touchait à sa fin. Désormais, le danger et la mort pouvaient les attendre à chaque coin de rues. Et pendant un moment terrible, Victor se rendit compte que son retour en France n'était pas garanti. De son côté, Sigmund sentit son coeur se serrer quand il pensa à ses enfants et à son épouse, et il serra les poings en déglutissant difficilement: il devait y arriver, pour eux.

$s$s$s$

Marius s'émerveillait de tout et de rien, faisant sourire franchement Jørgen et Kiki lors de leur voyage en train jusque Dublin. Le Grec n'avait jamais quitté son pays natal et chaque nouveau paysage le faisait bondir sur son siège pour pointer telle ou telle chose du doigt en agrippant la manche du Verseau pour le pousser à regarder. Le Bélier poussa un soupir quand les deux plus jeunes finirent par s'assoupir côte à côte, et il regarda défiler le paysage verdoyant d'un air distrait malgré lui.

Le départ avait été plus douloureux que Kiki ne l'aurait pensé: au moment où il s'était éloigné, suivi de Marius et de Jørgen, Raki avait échappé à la main du Pope et s'était ruée droit sur lui. Enlaçant sa jambe de toutes ses forces, la petite fille avait fondu en larmes, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule. Le Bélier avait senti son coeur se serrer, s'était reconnu dans les paroles de sa jeune apprentie, mais comme son maître avant lui, il avait dû la séparer de lui et s'accroupir devant elle pour lui expliquer que tout irait bien. Comme son maître et le sien avant lui, il avait menti pour la protéger.

Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que tout se passerait bien. Il pouvait très bien mourir lors de ce premier assaut, ou même lors du suivant, rien n'était certain. Kiki serra le poing: pourtant, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre et pour retourner aux côtés de Raki. Il savait à quel point il était difficile de continuer d'évoluer et de grandir sans un mentor qui servait de figure à la fois fraternelle et paternelle, il ne voulait pas imposer cette même douleur à la petite fille.

Malgré cette incertitude sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait étrangement paisible. Etait-ce grâce à sa connaissance de la Chevalerie (une connaissance que ses frères d'armes ne partageaient hélas pas)? Ou bien était-ce grâce à l'attitude enjouée de ses deux compagnons de voyage? Tous avaient remarqué que bien que plusieurs affinités se soient créées lors de leur séjour, les deux Ors qui s'étaient le plus rapproché étaient Marius et Jørgen. Ils se comportaient donc avec un naturel que les autres n'avaient pas encore atteint au bout d'une semaine seulement, et l'air de rien, cela donnait à leur voyage un côté… Innocent, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple retour chez soi après un séjour avec des amis. Pas comme s'ils se rendaient sur un champ de bataille.

Il enfouit son visage dans la longue écharpe rouge qui ne le quittait plus et il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se concentrer, de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là. Quand le Bélier rouvrit les yeux, une lueur déterminée éclairait son regard: ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Et il fallait absolument que ces deux garçons réalisent que ces moments paisibles risquaient d'être les derniers.

Depuis Dublin, ils prirent l'avion jusque Londres et enchainèrent immédiatement avec un vol pour Rome. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Italie, les deux plus jeunes tombaient presque de sommeil, si bien que Kiki fut bien satisfait d'avoir réservé leur troisième avion pour le lendemain. Pour être tout à fait honnête, lui-même se sentait fatigué par ces trajets si rapidement enchainés. Se poser le temps d'une journée leur permettrait de se reposer un minimum, et peut-être d'en profiter pour jeter un coup d'oeil à cette merveilleuse ville. Quoique…

Malgré l'enthousiasme manifeste de Marius (bon sang mais à quelle énergie ce garçon tournait-il?!) et la curiosité de Jørgen, Kiki refusa pourtant qu'ils sortent:

-Mais pourquoi?

Se lamenta Marius avec tant d'exagération que le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire:

-Je sais que c'est frustrant de se retrouver dans un tel endroit et de devoir rester cloitré dans notre chambre, mais je ne peux pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque.

-Courrons-nous un quelconque danger ici?

Le Verseau posait cette question avec une sincérité étonnante, sans déception aucune, juste désireux de savoir ce que Kiki "craignait":

-Rome et Athènes partagent énormément de points communs et ce depuis l'Antiquité, et les armées d'Hadès le savent aussi. Plusieurs d'entre nous se sont réfugiés en Italie après la chute du Sanctuaire… Et de nombreux Spectres se sont rendus ici même et dans les alentours de la ville afin de chercher les Chevaliers restants. Et de les exterminer. (Il plongea un regard sérieux et déterminé dans ceux, troublés, de ses frères) Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part, encore moins ici.

Il avait remarqué que Marius s'était mis à trembler lors de son explication. Jørgen l'avait vu aussi, et il posa une main à la fois intriguée et rassurante sur le bras de son frère d'armes:

-Tout va bien?

Lui qui était toujours incroyablement lumineux et souriant, le Scorpion était soudain devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Son sourire semblait faux et la lumière dans ses yeux s'était comme éteinte quand il frissonna:

-Ca va, oui. Désolé, c'est juste un peu flippant comme histoire.

Ni Kiki ni Jørgen ne furent dupes pour autant. Pourtant, le Bélier n'intervint pas: il savait que le Scorpion n'accepterait de se confier qu'à son meilleur ami. Alors il leva les bras et fit mine de s'étirer avant de se lever d'un bond souple et de se saisir d'un essuie, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres:

-Bon, sur ce, j'ai vu que nous avions droit à une magnifique baignoire, alors je m'en vais y passer une petite heure! Pas de bêtises en mon absence, d'accord?

Jørgen hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant et Marius reprit immédiatement vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé:

-On n'est plus des gosses, tu sais?

-Je n'en doute pas, très cher.

A peine la porte de la salle de bain refermée et verrouillée, le Verseau jeta un regard interrogateur vers son ami, mais quand Marius croisa son regard, il se détourna et fit mine de chipoter aux lacets de ses chaussures. Jørgen se pencha en avant et parvint à capter le regard clair du Scorpion en soufflant:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Marius sembla chasser sa question d'un mouvement rapide de la main:

-Rien du tout, tout va bien!

-Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller, pourtant.

Marius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit,… Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, en poussant un long soupir:

-C'est rien de grave, cette histoire de traque, de ville dangereuse, ça m'a juste rappelé mes parents.

-Ils étaient Chevaliers, c'est bien ça?

Demanda doucement Jørgen en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, comme pour encourager son ami à parler et à se soulager d'un poids certain. Marius hocha la tête:

-Ouais, et ils ont choisi de rester en Grèce pour surveiller le Sanctuaire d'aussi près que possible. Je suppose qu'ils croyaient que les Spectres ne chercheraient pas aussi près. (Nouveau léger frisson réprimé) Sauf qu'ils les ont trouvés. Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade et ils en sont morts.

-Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas…

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules et rouvrit les yeux, détaillant le plafond du regard, parlant d'une voix étrangement détachée:

-Ils ont mis le feu à la maison, tout le monde a cru à un simple incendie et l'affaire a été classée. Mais moi je savais, je sentais que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils ont été massacrés, comme ces pauvres survivants dont Kiki vient de parler. (Il avisa le regard désolé de son frère d'armes et il se redressa sur le coude, un sourire étrangement paisible sur les lèvres) T'en fais pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que ce genre de trucs ça me fait froid dans le dos. C'est malsain comme tout de pourchasser les gens et de les exterminer comme ça, sans penser aux conséquences. Ca m'a juste rappelé que je devais pas faire la même erreur qu'eux et penser qu'il ne nous arrivera jamais rien.

Il ne fit pas mine de se dégager quand Jørgen avança sa main, la posa sur la sienne. Et quand le regard bleu du Verseau croisa le sien, une vague de sérénité l'envahit:

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu peux compter sur moi pour te protéger. Alors continue de sourire.

Marius poussa un soupir amusé mais touché malgré lui, et il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Jørgen quand il répondit doucement:

-Merci. (Bref silence étonnamment léger, qu'il brisa avec un sourire) Mais je peux me défendre tout seul.

-Ca je n'en doute pas une seconde, j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable et je n'aimerais pas être un Spectre.

Le Scorpion éclata de rire, comme si de rien était, et il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le matelas, poussant Jørgen à faire de même pour que leurs mains ne se quittent pas:

-Ils étaient comment tes parents à toi? Des Chevaliers?

Le Verseau secoua doucement la tête, le visage tourné vers Marius:

-Ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Des gens vraiment gentils. Et ma tante aussi.

-Ca se voit.

Il avait déjà presque tout expliqué de sa vie d'avant à son frère d'armes. Marius savait pour l'accident de voiture, il savait qu'il avait miraculeusement survécu, protégé par son cosmos. Il savait aussi que sa tante l'avait élevé et que son épouse avait été son maître. La compagne de sa tante avait subi l'entrainement pour devenir Chevalier, mais au dernier moment, elle avait refusé l'armure qu'elle avait pourtant remporté, choisissant plutôt une vie paisible et normale aux côtés de la femme qu'elle aimait. Sauf que quand Jørgen était arrivé dans l'appartement, elle avait senti son cosmos, déjà presque aussi puissant que le sien. Et elle avait compris qu'elle devrait servir de guide et de maître.

Marius savait tout ça, ils savaient déjà tout ou presque. Et ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir compter sur l'autre.

Le troisième avion les emmena jusqu'à Ankara, et de là, tous trois prirent le bus jusqu'à Izmir où ils rejoignirent les autres. La seconde phase du plan d'Ariane commençait maintenant. Dans trois jours au plus tard, ils attaqueraient.

Dans trois jours au plus tard, ils seraient défaits à jamais ou victorieux.

* * *

*Véridique ou presque mes amis

Et voilà! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre relativement calme vous aura plu! L'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre et croyez-moi, ça va chauffer! Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien, vos retours et vos encouragements, ça me motive vraiment à continuer cette histoire! :D J'espère pouvoir avancer relativement vite pour pouvoir bientôt vous offrir le chapitre suivant!

A très bientôt et profitez bien du soleil!


	6. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! :D Après quelques chapitres calmes et tranquilles, préparez-vous car l'action est là et elle risque bien de durer! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :D J'ai tenté de terminer la fic pendant ce dernier mois mais je n'ai hélas pas atteint cet objectif -_- (Encore trois chapitres au total, je crains de devoir tenter de les rédiger pendant l'année si mon horaire me le permet... Et ce n'est hélas pas garanti ;-; Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux! Du coup, pour les lecteurs des annexes d'Obsession qui passeraient par là, voilà un petit récap des publications de l'année à venir: 1) Terminer Dystopia 2) Rédiger les derniers chapitres des Side Stories et entre les deux, écrire les sept OS de la Yunmeng Duo Week (MDZS) Je promets de faire de mon mieux!)

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

Les quatre groupes prirent chacun un bateau différent qui les amena jusqu'en Grèce. De là, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un bois relativement isolé: ainsi, ils pourraient peaufiner une dernière fois le plan avant de passer à l'attaque. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, sains et saufs, les sourires aux lèvres mais les coeurs légèrement serrés. Les plus paisibles semblaient être Keith, Hiroki et Pablo, comme si ce voyage avait été une véritable promenade de santé. Mais Kiki ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir: au moins tous trois s'étaient rapprochés et étaient plus proches que jamais, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et puis, il ne doutait pas de la détermination et de la force de ses frères d'armes pour autant. Toutefois, à peine s'étaient-ils rassemblés que tous avaient compris que, au contraire des membres du premier groupe, Sigmund, Victor et Oleg étaient préoccupés. Le sourire de la Balance était comme figé, et Oleg et Victor semblaient sur le qui-vive:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tout va bien, nous avons juste croisé la route d'un Spectre en arrivant.

-Vous a-t-il reconnu?

S'inquiéta immédiatement Kiki en plissant les yeux et en baissant la voix tandis que les autres se tendaient imperceptiblement. Sigmund secoua la tête:

-Non, nous avons réussi à l'éviter. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain.

Affirma Sigmund avec une assurance nouvelle, juste le temps de soutenir le regard légèrement inquisiteur du Bélier. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à ses compagnons de voyage, comme pour chercher leur approbation. Oleg hocha la tête et Victor renchérit:

-Il ne nous a pas remarqué.

Kiki poussa un soupir empli de soulagement, puis il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Balance:

-Bien joué. (Puis, se tournant vers les huit autres Ors) Répétons une dernière fois le plan.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous les onze autour de lui, attentifs, silencieux:

-Demain, nous arriverons aux alentours du Sanctuaire, et comme le Pope nous l'a demandé, nous allons d'abord attaquer les quatre bastions qui servent de poste de surveillance aux troupes d'Hadès. (Il esquissa un léger schéma sur le sol à l'aide d'un bâton) Pour simplifier les choses, je crois qu'il est mieux que nous les attaquions simultanément. Je propose que nous gardions les mêmes groupes que maintenant, des liens ont été créés et il est bon de se reposer sur eux dans un moment d'une telle importance.

Tous hochèrent la tête: les groupes leur convenaient, avaient plus ou moins fonctionné lors du trajet et ils ne voyaient donc aucun inconvénients à les garder. Kiki continua, satisfait que son plan leur convienne:

-Parfait. Nous attaquerons donc les bastions au même moment. D'après les informations du Pope, seuls quelques soldats des Enfers s'y trouvent, ça ne devrait donc poser aucun problème. Lorsque ce sera fait, nous nous rassemblerons et les renforts nous rejoindrons, amenés ici par Raki dès que nous aurons envoyé le signal de réussite de la mission. Alors, nous prendrons le Sanctuaire une bonne fois pour toute.

Une inspiration commune lui répondit, signe que tous ses frères d'armes étaient prêts et n'attendaient que son signal. Sans se départir de son air déterminé et sérieux, le Bélier releva les yeux et hocha la tête:

-Notre heure est proche, et même si je sais qu'autant de responsabilités peut devenir effrayant, même si c'est notre première mission officielle, je sais que vous allez y arriver. (Il esquissa un semi sourire) J'ai confiance en vous, mes frères, ma soeur. Alors restons concentrés, et récupérons ce qui nous appartient de droit, récupérons notre chez-nous.

Malgré le silence soudain lourd et empli d'un mélange d'impatience et d'angoisse, tous hochèrent la tête en un même mouvement. Kiki les observa tour à tour, détailla les mâchoires serrées de Tarek, le regard sombre d'Aliénor, le sourire mauvais d'Oleg, la couleur livide du visage de David, l'air étrangement apaisé d'Hiroki qui contrastait avec celui, bien plus marqué par l'hésitation, de Sigmund. Il compara le sourire éblouissant de Marius et le visage fermé de Victor, observa les yeux brillants de Pablo, le regard clair de Jørgen et les épaules tremblantes de Keith.

Les pauvres, même si certains ne le montraient pas, ils étaient tous terrorisés, horrifiés à l'idée de décevoir toute une génération de Chevaliers, à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Certains se rendaient peut-être compte que la mort était plus proche qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, mais d'autres ne réalisaient pas encore complètement les véritables risques. Il voyait à leurs yeux que David et Sigmund étaient les moins préparés d'eux tous: eux n'avaient pas été confrontés directement à la mort et à ses effets. Les autres savaient, et se rendaient petit à petit compte que leur survie n'était pas garantie.

Qu'ils n'étaient pas les héros d'un roman.*

Kiki esquissa un sourire et tenta de les rassurer:

-Je sais que vous en êtes capables, alors faites honneur à vos armures, et faites-vous honneur à vous.

Nouveau hochement de la tête, mêmes attitudes inchangées. Le Bélier inspira légèrement, souffla, puis ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, évitant les routes principales, privilégiant les forêts, comptant sur Kiki pour les guider. Et plus ils avançaient, plus ils sentaient que leur aîné était ému. Un semi sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres comme il reconnaissait certains endroits de son enfance. Et même s'il aurait voulu continuer de marcher afin d'arriver au Sanctuaire le plus vite possible, même si son coeur et les armures entraient en résonance et lui donnaient envie de se mettre à courir vers cet endroit rêvé, il s'en empêcha et imposa même une nuit complète de repos. Ils devaient tous se reposer et mettre toutes les chances de leur côté au vu de l'importance de leur mission.

Ils dressèrent donc le camp et Kiki leur assura qu'il pouvait monter la garde seul. A vrai dire, il en avait besoin: il avait envie d'être un peu seul, seul avec ses souvenirs, à écouter les bruits du vent et à méditer paisiblement. Les autres comprenaient parfaitement son désir de solitude soudain et ils respectèrent donc sa décision. Pourtant, peu parvinrent à dormir et à réellement se reposer. Ils réfléchissaient au plan d'attaque, à leur mission et aux dangers qu'ils couraient,… Ils étaient en train de se rendre compte que le jour était venu et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Oleg était éveillé quand Aliénor finit par se lever et par s'éloigner de quelques pas, certainement le temps de souffler un peu seule, de se concentrer entièrement sur la mission. Il était réveillé quand Sigmund se redressa et resta assis pendant de longues heures. Il était réveillé quand le soleil se leva. Et il avait assez veillé pour savoir que peu avaient fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Pourtant ils devaient se mettre en route et mettre ce sentiment d'anticipation nerveuse de côté. Ils marchèrent quelques heures, puis, Kiki s'arrêta net et tendit le bras, désignant quatre petites montagnes qui entouraient une haute montagne. Une haute montagne et les treize temples de marbres qui semblaient briller au soleil:

-Les bastions se trouvent là. (Il se tourna vers ses frères d'armes, croisa leurs regards allant de déterminés à tremblants) Nous allons y arriver, je compte sur vous pour ne pas faillir: je sais que vous allez y arriver.

Tous hochèrent la tête: ils étaient prêts, ils connaissaient le plan et ils savaient ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Ils revêtirent leurs armures (qui semblaient plus brillantes que jamais maintenant qu'elles étaient de retour en Grèce, si proches du Sanctuaire) en silence, puis échangèrent un regard et se mirent en route, chaque groupe de son côté.

L'air de rien, Jørgen devait avouer qu'il était incroyablement soulagé d'être aux côtés de Kiki pour accomplir cette première mission: avoir la chance d'être ainsi guidé par leur aîné le rassurait et lui permettait de ne pas angoisser plus que nécéssaire. Comme il échangeait un coup d'oeil avec Marius, il sut que son frère d'armes pensait la même chose. Et qu'il s'inquiétait comme lui pour les deux groupes dépourvus de figure d'adulte responsable. Tout comme eux, Oleg et Victor pouvaient compter sur Sigmund pour les guider, or les six autres avaient plus ou moins le même âge. Le Verseau secoua la tête: inutile de penser à cela. Il devait faire confiance à ses frères, se fier à eux. Il avait vu leur puissance, il savait qu'ils pouvaient y arriver.

Kiki, Marius et lui arrivèrent au premier bastion à pas de loups. Trois Spectres montaient la garde, ou plutôt trois soldats des Enfers au vu de leur faible cosmos et des lances qu'ils tenaient. Ils s'entre-regadèrent et Jørgen sentit un léger noeud lui nouer le ventre: si d'autres soldats étaient dans les environs, ils devaient dissimuler leurs cosmos car il ne les sentait absolument pas. Ses deux compagnons semblaient partager sa pensée, mais ils décidèrent silencieusement de passer à l'attaque malgré tout. Marius et Jørgen inspirèrent profondément, puisèrent du courage dans le regard de l'autre.

Puis ils passèrent à l'attaque.

Tous trois jaillirent des buissons où ils étaient dissimulés et foncèrent sur les hommes vêtus de noir. Les soldats écarquillèrent des yeux horrifiés en les voyant soudain apparaitre, mais ils ne firent rien pour se défendre. A vrai dire, ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Une première attaque venait de heurter l'adversaire de Kiki, un éclair rouge avait frappé le deuxième, et une vague de glace avait entièrement gelé le troisième. Ils foncèrent vers le baraquement… Le trouvèrent vide. En moins d'une seconde, le combat était terminé. Et bien que souriant d'un air quasi candide, même Marius ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce que ses frères pensaient tout bas:

-Est-ce que c'est pas un peu trop… Facile?

Jørgen se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Kiki, espérant qu'il pourrait leur donner une explication concrète de ce qu'il se passait. Or le Bélier n'avait pas de réponse. Le noeud dans son estomac ne se cessait de se resserrer comme il détaillait les corps sans vie des trois soldats, le bastion vide, l'absence d'ennemis véritables…

-Ce n'est pas normal…

Murmura-t-il, le coeur serré. Les armées d'Hadès ne pouvaient décemment pas avoir décidé d'investir les bastions de surveillance avec seulement trois soldats, c'était inconcevable. Lorsque les forces d'Athéna étaient encore maitres des lieux, il y avait toujours environ dix soldats pour surveiller les montagnes. Alors même s'ils étaient certains que la Chevalerie était énormément réduite, ils savaient que quelques hommes et femmes avaient survécu. Eux qui étaient d'habitude si prudents, pourquoi poster seulement trois soldats à ces endroits stratégiques?

Non, ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il sentait que même son armure tentait de l'aider, de trouver une explication logique. Peut-être que la majorité des troupes était au Sanctuaire même? Peut-être que les autres soldats étaient en patrouille dans les alentours? Sauf qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne, pas un chat. Et qu'aucune énergie négative n'émanait hors du Sanctuaire… Aucune, sauf…

Kiki écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Quand il comprit que la concentration de plusieurs cosmos sombres n'émanait pas du Sanctuaire mais de la montagne située derrière. Qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

Pile comme il comprenait, tous trois sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le Sanctuaire quand une énorme explosion de cosmos émana de l'un des bastions. Quand il ressentirent les cosmos d'une quantité impressionnante de soldats des Enfers et de Spectres. Quand ils comprirent que le groupe de Sigmund, Victor et Oleg était en grand danger. Bouche-bée, Marius réprima un frisson quand il comptabilisa le nombre d'hommes que leurs frères affrontaient, arrondit à environ une cinquantaine. Pâlit.

-Il faut aller les aider!

S'écria Jørgen en se mettant immédiatement à courir vers la quatrième colline, suivi par le Scorpion et par le Bélier. Kiki serra les poings, courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Une grimace de colère pure sur le visage, une goutte de sueur glacée glissant le long de sa tempe, il se saisit des mains de ses frères d'armes:

-On est trop lent! Accrochez-vous!

Inutile de prendre plus de précautions: les ennemis savaient déjà qu'ils étaient là, autant profiter de ce pouvoir qu'il avait si longtemps réprimé. Alors, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se concentra et une intense lumière dorée les engloba. Mais quand le Bélier rouvrit les yeux, il courait toujours aux côtés de Marius et Jørgen, n'avaient pas quitté ce plateau pierreux. Il sentit son coeur manquer un battement avant de repartir à toute allure: l'ennemi avait dressé un dôme qui l'empêchait de se téléporter.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller les aider.

Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver à temps.

Oleg asséna un violent coup de poing au soldat qui fonçait droit sur lui. Les ennemis avaient surgi de nulle part alors qu'ils venaient de vaincre les trois gardes qui surveillaient le bastion. En un instant, le temps d'un clin d'oeil, ils s'étaient retrouvés débordés, incapables de lutter correctement notamment par manque d'espace et par manque d'organisation. Ils pensaient devoir affronter une petite dizaine de Spectres maximum, pas une cinquantaine d'entre eux! Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas capables de se débarrasser d'autant d'ennemis à eux seuls!

Le front trempé de sueur, le Cancer se redressa en haletant: ils étaient trop nombreux! Ils n'étaient que trois et ils étaient débordés, même en utilisant leurs cosmos! Les Spectres et soldats des Enfers avaient réussi à les acculer, à les empêcher de bouger correctement, et ils riaient, ravis de leur coup. Pile comme Oleg réalisait avec horreur que même utiliser son cosmos était devenu un risque (il ne pouvait pas se permettre de frapper ses frères d'armes par accident), Victor poussa une exclamation de douleur et roula sur le sol juste à côté de lui, les mains pressées sur sa jambe ensanglantée.

Le Sagittaire ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, le sang pulsait dans ses tympans et la douleur le faisait trembler d'une manière incontrôlable. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça! Il ne voulait pas de cette horreur! Il ne voulait pas mourir! Un soldat des Enfers se dressa au dessus de lui, leva sa lance avec un sourire mauvais et Victor ne parvint pas à penser à son cosmos. A peine eut-il le temps de lever les yeux. Mais avant que le soldat n'abaisse son arme, Oleg lui avait foncé dessus et l'avait frappé d'un violent coup d'épaule, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant:

-Dégage, saloperie!

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Victor tenta de le remercier mais parvint seulement à hoqueter des syllabes insensées. Oleg le redressa et le maintint debout, continuant de se démener pour repousser les ennemis qui fusaient sur eux. Le Sagittaire parvint enfin à balbutier, tremblant de tous ses membres:

-On fait pas le poids! On doit fuir!

-Hors de question! On se bat, c'est notre mission!

-On devait affronter quelques soldats des Enfers! Pas une cinquantaine d'ennemis! C'est du suicide! On n'a aucune chance!

Termina Victor en hurlant avec tant de force qu'Oleg ne parvint pas à nier. Le Cancer grimaça, conscient du danger mortel qu'ils couraient tous les trois. Sigmund continuait de se battre avec acharnement, frappant avec une vitesse impressionnante et une précision affolante. Pourtant, pour un ennemi abattu, trois autres surgissaient. Et le sang qui coulait sur le front de la Balance ne laissait rien présager de bon. Rassemblés au coeur du cercle que les soldats et Spectres faisaient autour d'eux, ils comprirent en même temps qu'à eux trois, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et même s'il détestait l'admettre, même si la fuite ne faisait pas partie de son plan, Oleg ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Alors il ferait autrement. Il confierait Victor à Sigmund, ferait mine de fuir, mais il retiendrait les ennemis pour leur permettre de s'en sortir.

Redressant le Sagittaire du mieux qu'il pouvait contre lui, il appela:

-Sig'! Il faut battre en retraite! Maintenant!

Mais la Balance semblait ne pas l'entendre, lançant une épée qui alla frapper un soldat droit dans la tête, s'armant de son bouclier et d'un trident pour continuer d'empêcher les ennemis de s'approcher de ses frères d'armes. Sigmund n'avait pas le droit de reculer. Il était leur aîné, il devait les protéger, veiller sur eux, leur permettre de survivre. D'autant plus que… D'autant plus qu'il était certainement responsable de cette situation. Si les ennemis étaient là, à les attendre, c'était sans doute parce que ce Spectre aperçu à l'aéroport les avait reconnus. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mais cette fois, Sigmund ne fuirait pas. Il allait rester, et il allait lutter de toutes ses forces. Une vague d'encouragements et d'énergie émana de son armure et il frappa une bonne dizaine de Spectres d'un coup de_ Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha_. Il avait choisi, il avait accepté. La gorge sèche, Oleg insista:

-Sig'!

-Je les retiens!

-Hors de question! Grouille-toi, on y va!

-Partez devant et rejoignez les autres! Vite! Je vous rattraperai!

L'urgence dans sa voix accompagnait l'étrange lueur verte dans ses yeux quand il se tourna vers eux, un bras tendu:

-Esquive!

Oleg ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, de se demander ce que faisait son ami. Il se décala vivement, et un dragon jaillit du poing fermé de la Balance. Un dragon qui frappa les soldats qui leur bloquaient le passage, ouvrant ainsi la voie vers un échappatoire possible:

-Sautez! Maintenant!

-Je refuse de te laisser!

Oleg aurait voulu se ruer dans la bataille à ses côtés, refusait de l'abandonner, mais il soutenait encore Victor dont la jambe saignait abondamment. Mais alors que la Balance leur tournait le dos et se ruait seul dans la bataille, alors qu'il sentait que le Sagittaire tentait d'instaurer un mouvement vers l'arrière, il fit un pas en avant, la voix rauque et le coeur déchiré:

-Sigmund, reviens! Pense à tes gosses!

Le bouclier de la Balance le heurta avec tant de force qu'ils furent tous les deux projetés en arrière. Le souffle coupé, Oleg perdit l'équilibre, son pied quitta le sol, rencontra le vide… Il écarquilla les yeux et tendit son bras libre vers le haut, les lèvres ouvertes sur un hoquet muet. Comme soudain libéré d'un poids, Sigmund leur adressa un sourire d'une incroyable douceur et Oleg parvint à lire sur ses lèvres:

-Je compte sur vous pour la suite.

Tous deux heurtèrent une petite plateforme, quelques mètres plus bas, assez bas pour qu'ils aient l'occasion de s'enfuir. Assez bas pour que les Spectres ne puissent pas les rattraper tout de suite. Victor poussa un grognement de souffrance quand sa jambe blessée heurta le sol et il grimaça quand Oleg se dégagea vivement et se releva, le visage défait, livide. Un frisson sembla le parcourir et il poussa soudain un hurlement enragé et désespéré. Victor se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, honteux d'être dans un tel état… Désolé de réaliser que Sigmund ne descendrait probablement pas de cette montagne en vie… Mais il fallait absolument bouger, faire en sorte que ce sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Le Sagittaire tenta de se redresser, abandonna quand sa jambe hurla de douleur, et il haleta:

-On ne peut rien faire de plus, faut vite qu'on aille chercher les autres.

Mais Oleg ne semblait pas l'entendre, gardait les yeux fixés vers le haut et vers de lumière qui venait de jaillir. Puis, d'un coup, il serra les poings et se tourna vers Victor, les yeux brûlants de rage:

-Fais comme tu veux, lâche, mais moi je refuse de le laisser tomber.

Le Sagittaire frissonna quand le regard d'Oleg croisa le sien, se ficha en lui avec tant de dégoût qu'il en eut soudain la nausée. Puis, sans un mot de plus, s'étant contenté de lui faire parfaitement sentir ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son attitude, le Cancer s'éloigna en courant aussi vite que possible pour tenter de rejoindre le haut de la montagne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Victor le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de le suivre ou même de l'encourager. Il se sentait encore plus malade qu'avant, avait l'impression que le monde tournait trop vite, que la douleur était trop vive, la mort trop horrible, le sang sentait trop fort, la peur lui tordait le ventre,… Et il laissait Sigmund se sacrifier pour lui sans une once de regret. Une violente nausée le fit violemment frissonner et il se pencha vivement en avant, le corps parsemé de soubresauts honteux et dégoûtés.

Il avait honte, il avait tellement honte de lui et de son comportement, de sa peur panique et de son soulagement quand ils s'étaient retrouvés hors de portée des ennemis. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se secouer, à se relever et à continuer de se battre. Il n'y arrivait pas, avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir chez lui, comme si toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais la douleur et le sang étaient réels, tout comme les larmes sur ses joues et l'angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur et la honte qui lui nouait la gorge. Oleg avait raison, il n'était qu'un trouillard, qu'un lâche… Mais retourner dans cette horreur était trop lui en demander.

Victor se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, essaya de se relever, abandonna, s'adossa contre la montagne et ferma les yeux en essayant de retenir ses larmes horrifiées… Puis un homme apparut depuis l'autre extrémité du promontoire.

Un homme vêtu d'une armure sombre et armé d'une faux acérée:

-On dirait que le petit oiseau est tombé du nid?

Victor écarquilla les yeux et se recula aussi vivement que possible, trainant sa jambe blessée derrière lui en haletant, les yeux emplis de larmes d'horreur et le coeur serré:

-N-… N'approchez pas!

Mais son cri ressemblait plus à un glapissement qu'à une menace, et l'ennemi le savait parfaitement:

-Bah dis donc, c'est plus ce que c'était l'élite de la Chevalerie. Il fut un temp où j'aurais pas pu m'approcher d'un seul Chevalier d'Or. Mais on dirait que les rôles se sont inversés: quelle chance d'être tombés sur une génération aussi faible.

Victor ne pensait même pas à se saisir de son arc, n'entendait pas les cris et les conseils de son armure. Le visage trempé de larmes et le coeur battant à tout rompre, il ne voyait que la faux brillante de l'homme. Toute once de courage avait disparu, ne restait que la peur, la terreur, et l'envie folle de survivre. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, le Sagittaire abandonna et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en soufflant, presque sanglotant:

-Pitié… Pitié, laissez-moi vivre… Je vous en supplie…

Le soldat laissa échapper un rire mauvais qui glaça Victor jusqu'aux os:

-C'est la meilleure, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un noble Chevalier d'Or irait jusqu'à me supplier! C'est une vraie mélodie de t'entendre pleurnicher, Sagittaire.

Victor déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée par un mélange de terreur et de honte, et ses lèvres tremblèrent quand l'homme fit un pas en avant:

-Mais nous avons pour ordre de vous éliminer. Et puis, je crois que tes cris de souffrance me plairont encore plus.

Un court soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et mourut immédiatement quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être épargné. Qu'il allait mourir là, comme un chien, puni pour sa couardise et pour son comportement lâche. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il pourrait voir la mort en face. Pendant une folle seconde, il crut qu'il aurait au moins ce courage.

Mais quand l'homme fit un pas de plus, il se mit à ramper sur le sol, comme s'il pouvait encore en réchapper. Le soldat des Enfers se contenta de planter le bout de sa faux dans la plaie de sa jambe et Victor poussa un hurlement en s'immobilisant immédiatement:

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Chevalier. Tu ne mérites pas ce titre ni cette armure. Alors dis-toi que te tuer est en fait un acte de clémence.

Il leva sa faux en poussant une exclamation presque extatique, Victor ferma les yeux et poussa un cri étouffé…

-_Lightening Bolt_!

Une intense lumière dorée jaillit soudain et heurta le soldat des Enfers de plein fouet, le projetant en arrière et le faisant chuter de la montagne, les yeux révulsés, tué sur le coup. Victor se redressa en haletant, le souffle court, et il se retourna: debout juste derrière lui, baignant dans une lueur presque divine, se dressait David, les sourcils froncés:

-Ca va?

Même s'il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, Victor faisait peine à voir: le visage tiré, noirci par un mélange de sang et de sable et strié de larmes incontrôlables, le Sagittaire peinait à retrouver son souffle. C'était comme s'il était resté en apnée pendant des heures et qu'il ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement. Il chercha le regard de son frère d'armes, essaya d'obtenir une réponse ou un indice lui indiquant qu'il pouvait se rapprocher et l'aider, mais Victor était comme perdu. Ses yeux étaient voilés, trempés de larmes, et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et David s'empêcha de grimacer, choqué de constater un tel changement d'attitude chez son frère d'armes.

Quand un premier hoquet secoua les épaules de Victor, le Lion n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Mettant toute rancoeur de côté, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait sans faire un commentaire de plus. Dès qu'il fut entouré du bras de son frère d'armes, le Sagittaire éclata en lourds sanglots, sans s'expliquer, sans lui demander de se taire.

Ils se comprenaient sur ce point: Victor parlerait plus tard, s'il en avait envie.

Compréhensif, David se contenta de souffler:

-Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Victor hocha lentement la tête, incapable de cesser de pleurer. Incapable d'accepter ce qu'il venait de vivre en seulement quelques minutes. Le Lion leva la tête, suivant les cosmos d'Aliénor et de Tarek, suivis de près par ceux de Pablo, Keith et Hiroki. Les trois autres arrivaient au pied de la montagne et Oleg avait presque rejoint le sommet, là où luttait encore la Balance.

Sigmund ne les avait pas regardés pas tomber, n'avait pas vérifié pas qu'ils atterrissaient bien sur le petit promontoire qu'il avait remarqué en gravissant la montagne: il était certain qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour l'instant. Et c'était à lui d'empêcher les ennemis de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Il devait tenir le temps qu'Oleg et Victor puissent rejoindre les autres. C'était sa responsabilité.

Une trentaine de soldats des Enfers lui faisait encore face, étrangement immobiles depuis qu'il avait mis Oleg et Victor momentanément hors de danger. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Mais cette fois il pouvait utiliser son cosmos sans craindre de blesser ses frères d'armes.

Un soldat des Enfers s'avança alors, un véritable géant qui le toisa d'un regard presque amusé:

-Laisse-nous passer, Balance, et nous ferons en sorte que ta fin soit sans douleur.

Sigmund soutint son regard et répondit d'une voix incroyablement calme:

-Non.

Le soldat poussa un soupir rieur et se tourna à demi vers ses comparses qui éclairaient de rires mauvais:

-Je crois que tu comprends pas bien: tu es fichu, et tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour protéger tes petits camarades. (Il feula) Vous allez vous faire massacrer, on te propose juste une mise à mort relativement indolore. Alors bouge ou sinon…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge en un gargouillement infâme et il tomba à genoux en portant les mains à sa gorge soudain ensanglantée. Les soldats poussèrent une exclamation mêlée de colère et d'horreur et l'un d'entre eux gronda:

-Saleté, comment-..?!

Il déglutit et se tut: l'homme en face de lui s'était métamorphosé. Un cosmos d'une puissance épatante enflait autour de lui, allant jusqu'à concurrencer la clarté éblouissante du soleil, et son visage s'était assombri. Dans sa main gauche, sa main dominante, celle que le soldat n'avait jamais daigné surveiller, il tenait l'épée de la Balance, trempée de sang. Et la voix qui s'échappa de ses lèvres s'était soudain faite terrible:

-Je ne bougerai pas de là. Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal. Alors venez si vous l'osez, mais vous ne passerez pas.

Pendant une folle seconde, personne ne bougea parmi les soldats des Enfers. Le temps d'une inspiration, ils hésitèrent face à la détermination soudain terrible de cet homme à l'apparence si anodine. Le temps d'un regard, ils se demandèrent s'ils devaient vraiment suivre cet ordre de tuer au moins deux ou trois Chevaliers d'Or. Puis, ils esquissèrent un sourire mauvais et ils se jetèrent sur lui, à trente contre un.

Sigmund ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais son poing partit si vite que les quatre premiers soldats ne parvinrent pas à éviter son attaque:

-_Rozan Ryu Hi Sho_!

Le dragon de lumière les heurta de plein fouet et les terrassa sur le coup. Mais les autres étaient déjà sur lui. Pas le temps de préparer une nouvelle attaque, à peine celui de brandir l'épée une nouvelle fois et de frapper droit au coeur d'un cinquième ennemi sans une once d'hésitation. Sigmund frappa un sixième ennemi d'un violent coup de coude, en repoussa un septième grâce à son bouclier, esquiva un coup, frappa de nouveau. Il était responsable, c'était lui qui avait attiré ça sur eux, c'était lui qui n'avait pas eu le courage de se débarrasser du Spectre qu'ils avaient croisé à Ankara. A moins que…

A moins que quelqu'un ne les ait…

Un soldat particulièrement rapide parvint à encaisser son coup et il riposta en frappant violemment au niveau du coude. L'os se brisa avec un craquement terrible et Sigmund poussa un grognement de douleur. Pourtant, il ne recula pas pour autant: calant ses pieds dans le sol, refusant de céder même un centimètre, il frappa de son autre poing, envoyant valser le soldat de l'autre côté de la montagne. Il refusa de penser à la douleur, refusa de se laisser envahir.

Sigmund aperçut le reflet de la lance un peu trop tard, mais il parvint heureusement à l'arrêter in extremis, l'agrippa et l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il la lança vers le soldat qui la l'avait envoyée, le frappa de plein fouet, se sentit envahi par l'espoir que, peut-être, il pourrait tenir le temps que les autres arrivent…

Un hoquet lui échappa et il écarquilla les yeux sur le coup de la douleur et de la surprise combinées. Profitant du moment où Sigmund se concentrait sur un autre ennemi, un soldat des Enfers s'était approché par la gauche pile quand il avait lancé l'arme. Et il en avait profité pour ficher un long couteau orné de véritables dents droit dans la cuisse de la Balance. Sigmund ne comprit pas comment il parvint à frapper le soldat et encore un autre avant de tomber à genoux. Sa jambe ne le portait plus, et même en luttant pour se relever, il n'y parvenait pas.

Les sons semblèrent s'éteindre petit à petit autour de lui, les gestes des ennemis ralentissaient. Il n'entendait plus que le bruit de son coeur et de sa respiration haletante. Il repensa à Lydia, aux enfants, entendit presque leur rire. Alors il serra les poings.

Non.

Non, non, non, il devait absolument se relever! Il devait rester debout et bloquer le passage! Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi! Sigmund grimaça et parvint à se relever au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain. Il parvint à encore frapper un ennemi, un deuxième à l'aide du nunchaku,… Puis un flot de sang l'aveugla un instant. Il tenta de frapper une nouvelle fois, enhardi par ce succès… Mais son corps refusa de le suivre et il réalisa avec horreur que le sang qui avait jailli était le sien. Et qu'il avait surgi de la plaie causée par une lance fichée dans son flanc.

La douleur embrasa son corps et il leva difficilement les bras pour bloquer un coup qui manqua de le faire reculer de plusieurs pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux une nouvelle fois. Sigmund sentit un filet de sang rouler depuis la commissure de ses lèvres et il tenta d'arracher la lance fichée dans son flanc, essaya de lever la main… Mais un voile flou se déposa sur ses yeux et il dut poser les mains au sol pour ne pas flancher, luttant pour ne pas grimacer de souffrance quand son coude brisé se rappela à lui. Le souffle court, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il releva difficilement la tête.

C'était trop bête… Il restait à peine une vingtaine de Spectres… Il en avait eu presque dix, ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper de ceux qui restaient? Ne pouvait-il pas se relever et continuer de se battre?

Un Spectre tenta de passer à côté de lui, sans même faire mine de l'abattre, mais Sigmund serra les dents, agrippa le manche de l'épée de la Balance et frappa, presque à l'aveugle. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme tomber en poussant un hurlement de douleur et serrer le moignon de sa jambe, il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit le coup qu'il reçut en échange,… Mais il ne céda pas, ne recula pas d'un centimètre:

-Je ne… Vous laisserai pas… Passer…

Haleta-t-il péniblement, la respiration sifflante. Un voile rouge s'était posé sur ses yeux, l'empêchait de voir où il frappait. Il luttait à l'aveugle, s'orientant à l'aide de son cosmos, frappant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il sentit qu'un soldat des Enfers se rapprochait vivement, tendant une dernière lance en avant, droit vers sa poitrine. Malgré la douleur causée par l'effort, Sigmund parvint à lever les mains, à bloquer l'arme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux devenaient lourd, comme si, d'un coup, il tombait d'épuisement.

Il releva péniblement la tête, avisa douze silhouettes restées en retrait et les cosmos de ceux qui agissaient sur lui à distance. Il aperçut un Surplis qui faisait penser à celui d'une chauve souris, des racines mauveâtres qui se dressaient dans le dos d'un autre,… Et quand il reconnut le visage de l'homme qu'ils avaient vu à l'aéroport, il eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre.

Il était perdu. Il était si affaibli parce que trois de ces Spectres utilisaient leur cosmos pour le diminuer. Il n'était pas seul contre trente. Il était seul contre quarante, dont douze étaient bien trop puissants une fois réunis.

_Reviens-nous vite, Sig'…_

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine quand la voix de Lydia effleura son esprit, presque comme si elle était là, à ses côtés. L'image était si vivace, si précise qu'il crut qu'elle était vraiment là, à ses côtés. Une ultime vague d'énergie le submergea comme il se redressait en poussant un cri d'effort et de détermination. La lance se brisa dans ses mains et il agrippa son ennemi à la gorge pour le soulever et le jeter sur le côté, le faisant tomber en contrebas. Une autre voix, plus lointaine mais plus pressante, s'enroula autour de celle de son épouse. Une voix plus inquiète, moins chaleureuse:

-Sigmund!

Ses yeux étaient trop lourds, bouger était devenu un calvaire. Mais il devait continuer, donner tout ce qu'il avait. Il devait rassembler son cosmos, frapper les ennemis qui continuaient d'attaquer sans relâche… Son cri de colère s'étouffa dans sa gorge et s'éteignit en un hoquet muet quand un violent coup le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Sigmund écarquilla les yeux, recouvrant momentanément une vision presque éclaircie par la douleur. Appuyé de tout son poids sur sa lance, un soldat avait enfoncé son arme droit dans son torse. Le visage à quelques centimètres de la Balance, l'homme poussa un sifflement mauvais, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres:

-Tu nous as presque donné du fil à retordre, Balance.

Le souffle coupé, les lèvres soudain trempées de sang, Sigmund soutint son regard aussi longtemps que possible, lutta pour tenter d'articuler une réponse, pour continuer de lutter,… Hoqueta douloureusement quand l'homme s'appuya un peu plus sur son arme pour l'enfoncer de quelques centimètres supplémentaires dans sa poitrine, comme pour s'assurer que cette fois, leur ennemi resterait au sol. Tombé à genoux sur le sol, incapable de continuer le combat, l'Allemand peinait à respirer, à voir autre chose que le regard satisfait du soldat des Enfers. Il parvint à peine à réaliser que les douze véritables ennemis avaient disparu, ne comprit pas tout de suite que leurs cosmos n'agissaient plus sur lui. Il ne ressentait que la douleur qui enflait dans tous ses membres.

Pourtant, quand il sentit que six cosmos se rapprochaient du sommet, il parvint à haleter péniblement, la voix étouffée par la douleur et par le flot de sang qui noyait ses lèves:

-Vous allez… perdre…

-Nous avons remporté cette Guerre il y a plus de trente ans: vous avez déjà perdu. Et tu vas mourir. (L'homme asséna tandis que son sourire s'élargissait) Je te reverrai en Enfer, Balance.

Il poussa une dernière fois sur son arme, les yeux fixés sur le visage tiré de Sigmund, déterminé à ne pas le lâcher tant que ce combat ne serait pas terminé. Et il se recula uniquement quand la lumière dans son regard s'éteignit doucement, comme une flamme qui meurt sur un soupir ultime. L'homme sentit une vague de fierté naitre dans sa poitrine, le temps qu'il pense à la récompense qu'il recevrait certainement… Puis un coup d'une violence inimaginable le cueillit dans la mâchoire, brisa os et dents, et il fut projeté en arrière:

-Laisse-le, saloperie de merde!

Les soldats des Enfers se tendirent immédiatement: le Cancer était de nouveau debout devant eux. Et juste derrière lui arrivaient cinq autres Chevaliers d'Or. Et ils savaient que s'ils pouvaient éventuellement lutter à cinquante contre trois Ors, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à six d'entre eux. La mission était plus ou moins accomplie: ils avaient mis un ennemi redoutable hors d'état de nuire, un autre était grièvement blessé, le troisième céderait peut-être à la colère. Il était temps de faire marche arrière.

Les ennemis déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, fonçant vers le Sanctuaire - là où attendaient encore une bonne trentaine de soldats et une poignée de Spectres entraînés - aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le combat continuerait plus tard.

Malgré sa folle envie de les pourchasser et de les tuer un à un, Oleg n'eut aucun mal à s'en empêcher quand il avisa l'état horrible dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Le visage déformé par l'horreur, il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et étonnamment bas:

-Sig'…?

Les yeux et les lèvres entrouverts, la Balance était agenouillée dans une véritable mare de sang… De son propre sang qui s'écoulait de sa cuisse, de son flanc, de son coude tordu, et de… Oleg haleta et se rua en avant, tombant à genoux dans la flaque rouge carmin sans s'en formaliser. Il soutint fébrilement le corps de son ami, le secoua en soufflant son nom à l'infini:

-Sigmund? Hé, Sig', reste avec moi… Si-…

La tête de l'Allemand roula contre son épaule, et Oleg croisa avec horreur son regard voilé, éteint. Il eut l'impression que son coeur était à son tour percé d'une lance, que quelqu'un venait de lui asséner le coup le plus douloureux qui existait. Tout l'air quitta ses poumons d'un coup comme il constatait avec détresse l'état de son ami… Comme il réalisait qu'il était arrivé trop tard et que Sigmund était déjà…

Les lèvres tremblantes, Oleg serra la Balance contre lui, de toutes ses forces, transmettant son cosmos vers lui, essayant de le ramener.

Mais il était le Chevalier du Cancer: la mort, il la connaissait bien.

Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il savait au fond de lui que Sigmund ne pouvait plus être sauvé.

Alors, quand au bout d'une bonne minute aucun souffle ne franchit les lèvres ensanglantées de la Balance, Oleg ferma les yeux et poussa un hurlement qui résonna jusqu'au pied de la montagne, qui atteignit peut-être même le Sanctuaire. Les épaules tremblantes de rage, il serrait le corps meurtri de Sigmund contre lui, les yeux brûlés par des larmes de rage et de douleur. Quand sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge, David et Victor avaient rejoint le sommet, aidé de Kiki, Marius et Jørgen.

Une vague d'émotion et d'horreur flottait entre les onze Ors restants. En avisant le corps ensanglanté et les lances qui en jaillissaient encore, Hiroki fut secoué par une violente nausée et Keith dut l'aider à s'agenouiller un peu à l'écart. Les yeux écarquillés, Tarek et Aliénor s'entre-regardèrent quand Marius poussa une exclamation choquée et s'agrippa au bras de Jørgen, soudain livide. Pablo échangea un regard avec Kiki et parvint à souffler:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le Bélier secouait lentement la tête, les yeux perdus sur le visage livide et inerte de Sigmund, et sa réflexion silencieuse fut accompagnée par les sanglots incontrôlables de Victor que David soutenait de son mieux malgré le choc. Il ne parvenait pas à le dire, ne parvenait pas à accepter cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas le dire: le dire, c'était signer le début d'une lutte interne dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Sauf que ses frères d'armes n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient certainement compris mais aucun n'osait formuler cette idée infâme. Ils comptaient sur lui pour accomplir cette terrible mission.

Kiki passa une main tremblante sur son visage, puis, prit son courage à deux mains, et il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Oleg, posant une main douce sur son épaule:

-Oleg…

Il s'attendait à ce que le Cancer se dégage, il sentait qu'il était en colère, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir tant de haine dans son regard quand il hurla:

-C'est_ maintenant _que vous arrivez?! Vous étiez où?! Vous étiez où, putain de merde?!

Kiki poussa un soupir, le visage soudain presque vieilli:

-Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus vite que… Que…

-Qu'il y a un_ putain de traître_ parmi nous?!

Tous se raidirent et ils échangèrent quelques regards distants, comme pour soudain sonder les pensées de leurs voisins. Ils y avaient tous pensés, avaient tous compris que l'ennemi était au courant de leur plan et savait qu'ils attaqueraient par petits groupes, que trois Chevaliers d'Or restaient presque vulnérables face à tant d'ennemis. Un détail qu'ils n'avaient reçus que la veille. Pourtant, aucun n'avait eu le courage de formuler cette idée à voix haute:

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère…

Oleg le foudroya du regard, le faisant taire instantanément. Il déposa doucement, presque avec tendresse, le corps de Sigmund sur le sol, puis il pointa un index vengeur sur la poitrine de Kiki:

-Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis fou de rage! Ils savaient qu'on serait que trois, ils savaient que c'était le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de quelques Ors! Ils savaient alors que nous-mêmes n'avons appris qu'hier que nous attaquerions les quatre bastions simultanément! Ca veut dire que quelqu'un ici est directement en contact avec ces enfoirés, et ça veut dire que l'un d'entre vous a tué Sigmund! L'un de vous a privé deux gosses - _deux gosses_! - de leur père et une femme de son époux! Et je crois savoir qui!

Il se redressa, si vite qu'ils ne le virent pas agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et il agrippa violemment Aliénor par la gorge. Tous sursautèrent tandis que Tarek poussait une exclamation outrée:

-Qu'est-ce que tu-?!

Mais le Cancer ne les entendait plus, ne les voyait plus. Il ne voyait que le regard vert émeraude d'Aliénor, ce regard si sombre qui soutenait le sien avec une audace infernale. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Oleg feula:

-Alors t'as quelque chose à nous dire, sale traitresse de merde?!

Aliénor soutint son regard sans flancher, sans essayer de se dégager non plus, mais elle ne répondit pas. Hiroki fit un pas en avant, livide:

-Oleg, calme-toi, tu ne peux pas…

-Je suis _sûr_ que c'est elle qui nous a vendus!

Le Gémeau restait de marbre, le visage noir et les yeux sombres, les lèvres pincées. Les cheveux du Cancer se dressèrent dans sa nuque et son cosmos enfla sans qu'il s'en rende compte:

-Avoue-le, sale peste! Avoue que tu nous as trahis!

Le cosmos d'Aliénor gonfla en réponse, gonfla avec une telle force qu'il immobilisa les neuf autres:

-Je comprends ta colère, mais je ne suis pas responsable. Je suis fidèle à Athéna et à mes frères.

-Tu diras ça à Sigmund quand je t'aurai envoyée en Enfer, espèce de menteuse!

-Oleg, ça suffit!

Intervint Tarek en forçant le Cancer à relâcher sa prise. Il se plaça devant Aliénor, les sourcils froncés et les bras levés pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin:

-Laisse-la!

-Dégage de là, laisse-moi m'occuper de son cas!

Pablo et Hiroki s'interposèrent à leur tour, se plaçant entre Tarek et le Cancer tandis que Jørgen et Marius tentaient de retenir Oleg du mieux qu'ils pouvaient:

-Calme-toi, bon sang!

S'exclama Marius, espérant parvenir à lui faire entendre raison. Mais Oleg était comme devenu fou de rage et il se démenait comme un véritable démon:

-Vous ne voyez pas que c'est elle la responsable?! C'est elle qui a tué Sigmund!

-Je ne l'ai pas tué! Je ne suis pas responsable, je le jure!

S'écria Aliénor en faisant un pas en avant, cherchant l'approbation dans le regard des autres… Réalisa avec horreur qu'aucun ne parvenait à soutenir son regard… Qu'ils baissaient tous les yeux sans parvenir à la défendre plus que ce qu'ils le faisaient en la protégeant de leur mieux de la colère d'Oleg. Elle eut l'impression que son coeur était compressé dans un étau, que l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons, qu'elle étouffait. Le souffle court et le coeur battant, elle chercha le regard de Kiki, s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces:

-Ce n'est pas moi, je le promets! J'ai juré fidélité à ma Déesse et à mes compagnons, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal!

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle avait haussé la voix dans l'angoisse du moment, par contre elle réalisa qu'au silence qu'avait causé sa première réponse avait succédé un brouhaha infernal. Oleg continuait de hurler, Victor sanglotait lourdement dans son coin, toujours soutenu par un David qui fut le premier à s'exclamer haut et fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas être responsable:

-J'ai confiance en elle! Elle ne peut pas nous avoir trahis!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?!

Beugla Oleg en se tournant vivement vers lui, et Marius et Jørgen durent crier pour tenter de se faire entendre. Tous s'étaient mis à parler en même temps, à hausser la voix à un tel point que tout n'était que cacophonie. Hiroki s'approcha d'elle et la soutint du mieux qu'il pouvait, Tarek restant toujours entre le Cancer et elle au cas où il parviendrait à se dégager. Pablo tenta de se faire entendre pour les calmer, aidé de Keith, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient tous dépassés par l'angoisse, par l'horreur face à la mort de Sigmund et la terreur de réaliser que quelqu'un les avait vendus. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait certainement parmi eux onze.

Enfin, la voix de Kiki claqua, s'éleva au-dessus de toutes les autres, parvenant immédiatement à les faire taire:

-CA SUFFIT!

Ils sursautèrent violemment, soufflés, et se tournèrent vers leur aîné, toujours agenouillé aux côtés de la Balance dont il avait doucement fermé les yeux et ôté les lances. Le Bélier leur tournait le dos, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas son visage quand il continua, un ton plus bas:

-Ca ne sert à rien de crier ainsi… Il faut absolument se calmer et reprendre le contrôle.

-Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Comment on peut rester calme alors que cette petite-…

La gifle frappa sa joue si fort que le son résonna pendant deux bonnes secondes autour d'eux. Et elle fit immédiatement taire Oleg. Les yeux soudains noirs, Kiki agrippa le menton du Cancer et le força à le regarder quand il feula, si bas qu'ils en frissonnèrent tous:

-Maintenant tu vas la fermer et tu vas écouter très attentivement. C'est horrible ce qui vient d'arriver, je ne peux pas le nier. Tu as le droit d'être triste et en colère, mais je ne te permets pas de te passer les nerfs sur les autres. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Long silence incroyablement tendu pendant lequel personne n'osa même respirer. Même Victor s'était soudain calmé, presque instantanément. Oleg ne répondit pas, fusillant le Bélier du regard mais ne le provoquant pas d'avantage. Sans le lâcher, allant jusqu'à se rapprocher légèrement, Kiki insista:

-J'ai dit, est-ce que c'est clair?

Une longue seconde passa encore, puis Oleg baissa les yeux vers le corps sans vie de son ami. L'entendit leur confier la suite de la mission. Comme il sentait que sa vue se brouillait soudain, le Cancer ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres et parvint à hocher la tête. Satisfait, Kiki imita son geste et le lâcha, faisant signe à Marius et Jørgen de faire de même. Les deux Ors se jetèrent un regard hésitant, puis ils relâchèrent leur prise et le Cancer tomba à genoux sur le sol, comme vidé de ses forces. Le Bélier poussa un bref soupir:

-C'est le genre de discorde que nos ennemis voulaient créer, nous ne devons pas céder à la colère et à la peur: nous devons absolument rester soudés dans un moment pareil. (Il croisa les regards perdus de ses frères d'armes, celui empli d'envie de convaincre d'Aliénor) Je crains que l'hypothèse d'Oleg ne soit pourtant bonne: quelqu'un parmi les forces d'Athéna nous a trahis, et il est fort probable que cette personne se tienne ici.

Un vent glacé sembla les traverser comme les paroles de Kiki s'éteignaient une seconde, et ils s'entre-regardèrent de nouveau, comme des proies cherchant le loup déguisé parmi eux:

-Toutefois ce n'est ni le moment ni l'instant de douter de nos frères et soeurs. Attaquer les quatre bastions en même temps est le plus logique, il se peut simplement qu'ils aient pu déduire cela et aient tendu un piège à l'un des groupes.

Un nouveau sanglot secoua les épaules du Sagittaire, seul bruit qui interrompit le discours du Bélier:

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commencer à douter de nos frères. Pas maintenant que nous sommes si près du but. Alors maintenant, on va tous respirer un grand coup, on va prévenir le Pope que nous attendons les renforts, et on va reprendre le Sanctuaire. Ensuite nous parlerons de ce qui vient de se passer. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant nous allons nous concentrer comme jamais sur cette mission. Et après, seulement après avoir récupéré le Sanctuaire, nous parlerons de cette éventualité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Tous hochèrent la tête et Kiki souffla:

-Bien. Reposez-vous un instant et faites une partie de votre deuil le temps que je prévienne le Pope. Ils ne tarderont pas à nous rejoindre.

Malgré ses paroles et ses efforts, une incroyable tension planait encore dans l'air, et ses frères d'armes se dévisageaient comme des bêtes blessées. Comme pour essayer de deviner les intentions de leur voisin. Et principalement de cette jeune femme, le visage voilé par une épaisse mèche rousse et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Kiki ferma les yeux et se concentra, envoya son cosmos vers l'Irlande…

Ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, réessaya…

Se heurta à un mur une nouvelle fois.

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et il cessa de tenter de contacter Ariane, se concentrant pour atteindre Raki. Ressentit un léger contact. Fut submergé par une vague d'angoisse et de terreur telle qu'il vacilla et manqua de s'effondrer, rattrapé uniquement in extremis par Pablo qui l'avait vu flancher:

-Kiki! Que se passe-t-il?! Est-ce que tout va bien?!

Le Bélier avait les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de l'horreur et un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres livides:

-Je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact… Je crois… Je crois que le château est attaqué.

* * *

*Quatrième mur qui?

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! :') Entre nous, en faisant la fiche des personnages principaux, j'avais tout de suite décidé (sorry sorry) que Sigmund (au vu de son caractère et de sa tendance à tout donner pour les autres jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même) serait le premier à tomber... Sauf que par après, en rajoutant des détails du style histoire de famille et sans penser à l'intrigue, je lui ai donné deux enfants... Eeeet j'ai réalisé que j'étais un monstre mais que l'histoire tenait comme ça... Donc oui, je me hais de l'avoir quand même gardé comme première perte TT^TT

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout, et on se donne rendez-vous certainement le mois prochain pour la suite qui s'annonce tout aussi caliente! A bientôt!


	7. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! :D Après l'action du chapitre précédent, encore plus d'action, mais cette fois en Irlande! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Je tiens à remercier Héléonora pour son soutien inconditionnel et ses adorables commentaires toujours plus gentils 3 Keur keur sur toi chaton!

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

Tout s'était passé trop vite, bien trop vite.

Ariane, June, Jabu, Raki, Lukas et quelques anciens s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle, attendant avec une légère nervosité le message de Kiki. Selon les informations que le Bélier leur avait transmises, les douze Ors étaient bien arrivés aux alentours du Sanctuaire, avaient décidé d'un plan, et ils avaient dû passer à l'attaque des quatre bastions quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient étrangement pas reçu de nouvelles depuis, alors que cette première partie du plan ne devait normalement prendre qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Quelque chose clochait, et tous, même Raki, s'en rendaient compte.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure de lourd silence empli d'interrogations muettes, Jabu finit par serrer les poings et il leva un regard noirci par l'inquiétude vers Ariane, la voix rauque:

-Ce n'est pas normal, nous aurions dû recevoir ce message il y a presque une heure. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence: quelque chose cloche et nous devons passer au plan de secours.

Le Pope leva une main apaisante et répondit d'une voix aussi calme que le lui permettait sa gorge serrée par un mauvais pressentiment perpétuel:

-Je comprends ton inquiétude, mon ami, mais nous devons leur faire confiance et leur laisser un peu de temps. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont en train d'accomplir leur mission.

-Je ne doute pas d'eux, je trouve juste anormal que nous n'ayons aucune nouvelle à un moment aussi crucial. (Il se tourna vers Raki) Peux-tu encore essayer de contacter ton maître?

La petite fille jeta à un regard au Pope, et quand Ariane lui donna l'autorisation d'un mouvement de la tête, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Uniquement pour se heurter à cet étrange mur qui semblait entourer l'esprit de son maître depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Un léger soupir lui échappa et elle secoua la tête sans parvenir à réfréner un frisson:

-Je suis désolée, quelque chose m'en empêche…

Malgré son jeune âge, Raki se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son maître n'avait jamais complètement fermé son esprit, n'avait jamais dressé ce genre de mur entre lui et les autres. Cette barrière étrange n'était pas _naturelle_. C'était comme un voile extérieur posé de force sur les pensées de Kiki, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait de son propre gré. Et même s'ils avaient d'abord espéré que c'était peut-être une manière de protéger leur mission des ennemis, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas normal.

Et qu'ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de contacter les Ors.

Ariane calma les murmures d'un simple mouvement: elle avait besoin de réfléchir en silence.

Le Pope ne pouvait pas le nier: elle-même ne parvenait pas à chasser ce sentiment de malaise qui lui nouait le ventre depuis que les dernières nouvelles de Kiki leur communiquant le plan d'attaque leur étaient parvenues. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter: l'effet de surprise était garanti, les rouages de la mission étaient huilés et ils étaient prêts. Les ennemis ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient là, tout devait bien se passer. Mais alors pourquoi ce silence? Et pourquoi ce sentiment d'inquiétude commun? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la communication était impossible, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kiki aurait fait une chose pareille. Ariane ferma les yeux une seconde, inspira profondément, cherchant à entrer en contact avec les armures d'Or mais échouant à son tour, comme si un mur l'avait violemment repoussée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisa les regards inquiets de ses conseillers et amis, et elle souffla:

-Je ne crois pas que Kiki soit responsable de cette barrière: les autres armures ne me répondent pas non plus.

Elle n'aimait pas devoir chambouler le plan, mais tant pis, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle leur avait laissé trente longues minutes. Quarante-cinq minutes de trop. Il était temps d'agir, tant pis pour le plan de base, ils étaient prêts de toute façon:

-Allez prévenir vos groupes et rassemblez-vous dans la cour du château: nous partons dans dix minutes. Armés et prêts à l'attaque.

Plusieurs poussèrent un soupir encourageant et rassurés, mais un regard hésitant capta le sien:

-N'est-ce pas risqué de se téléreporter maintenant? L'effet de surprise sera complètement ruiné.

-Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Nous avons assez attendu, alors allons récupérer ce qui nous appartient et aider nos frères.

Invité à participer à la réunion en tant que représentant de Poseidon, Lukas observa les visages tendus et crispés des personnes assises autour de la table d'un regard toujours aussi neutre, presque blasé. Certains lui jetaient des petits coups d'oeil irrités, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il savait que son air désintéressé devait les énerver, devait rajouter un peu plus de tension, mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de craindre avec eux. Il était dans leur intérêt à tous que les Chevaliers réussissent leur mission, toutefois la situation des Marinas et de Poseidon n'était pas non plus la pire. Ils étaient neutres, et si les forces des Océans soutenaient secrètement celles d'Athéna, c'était uniquement parce que Julian Solo avait fini par créer des liens pacifiques avec Saori Kido. Donc non, il ne se sentait pas directement concerné.

Mais il devait avouer que cette situation lui déplaisait. Et comme il n'était pas aveuglé par l'inquiétude, il pensait pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Sur le fait que, cette barrière était certainement posée par les ennemis eux-mêmes. Et qu'ils étaient donc peut-être au courant de la venue des Ors. Lukas croisa le regard d'Ariane et il sut qu'elle avait compris mais qu'elle refusait encore de se prononcer. Elle se doutait de ce qui pouvait se passer mais préférait attendre d'être sur place pour le dire à voix haute.

Or, il était certain que d'autres avaient déjà dû avoir cette idée. Sauf que, contrairement à lui, ils étaient directement impliqués et se fiaient aveuglément à tous leurs frères et soeurs d'armes sans tenter d'être lucide ou détaché de la situation. Lui, au vu de sa distance, pouvait se permettre de prendre du recul et de voir plus loin, d'être plus attentif au tout plutôt qu'au seul retard d'information. Ce fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle il fut le premier debout, le premier à se tourner vers la porte et à se tendre alors que les autres discutaient des derniers détails pratiques.

Quand une sorte de fissure apparut dans l'énergie du monde, juste devant le château, et qu'une cinquantaine d'hommes en sortirent.

Lukas avait déjà appelé sa Squale à lui quand quelqu'un s'exclama d'une voix blanche:

-Le château est attaqué.

Livide, les yeux écarquillés et la main serrée sur le haut de son siège, Ariane laissa échapper un murmure glacé:

-C'est impossible…

Ca l'était. La voie vers le château était savamment dissimulé et seuls les initiés pouvaient trouver leur chemin jusqu'ici.

Et pourtant, une partie des armées d'Hadès les avait trouvés. Et ils se tenaient devant l'entrée du château.

Pendant une folle seconde, tous sauf Lukas restèrent complètement immobiles, comme s'ils espéraient qu'en ne réagissant pas, les ennemis disparaitraient et que tout ça n'aurait été qu'un vague cauchemar. Puis quelqu'un sonna l'alerte et tous sursautèrent avant de se mettre à courir vers les remparts, appelant leurs armures à eux tandis qu'Ariane agrippait la main de Raki et clamait d'une voix amplifiée pour que tous puissent l'entendre peu importe leur position dans le domaine:

-_Chevaliers, l'ennemi est à notre porte! Armez-vous et rejoignez les remparts le plus vite possible! Nous devons absolument les repousser!_

Les yeux exorbités sous le coup de l'angoisse, Raki la suivait en trébuchant, peinant à suivre ses foulées allongées par l'urgence. Pourtant, Ariane ne lâcha pas sa main et alla jusqu'à accélérer le pas, déployant les troupes à force de mouvements de bras et d'ordres clamés:

-Ils sont tous réunis devant l'entrée principale mais il faut qu'une vingtaine de Chevaliers surveillent les flans du château au cas où il s'agirait d'une diversion!

Personne ne pouvait les attaquer dans le dos: le lac et la falaise les protégeaient heureusement. Il fallait pourtant impérativement surveiller les côtés afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Immédiatement, une poignée d'hommes et de femmes se détachèrent du groupe et se rendirent sur les murailles droites et gauches, prêts à attaquer d'en haut pour aider ceux restés devant.

Si elle comptait bien, les ennemis étaient environ cinquante, et eux soixante-trois, moins les vingt qui surveilleraient les flans. Donc quarante-trois plus Lukas, les anciens, les soldats, les quelques apprentis et elle-même, ce qui donnait environ soixante au total. Ils pouvaient y arriver. Rien n'était perdu, d'autant plus qu'elle ne sentait pas les cosmos de Spectres qui pourraient menacer leur victoire. Parmi ceux qui enfonçaient maintenant la porte du château, elle ressentait les cosmos d'une vingtaine de Spectres de rang relativement bas. Aucun Juge à l'horizon, rien n'était donc perdu.

Tous les Chevaliers présents se rassemblaient dans le couloir, se mêlaient à sa suite puis se mirent en formation quand ils arrivèrent face à la porte principale. La voix étonnamment claire et ferme, Ariane leva le bras et désigna la porte de la main, faisant claquer sa longue manche sombre:

-Préparez-vous à repousser l'assaut! Les apprentis, les anciens (Dieux, que ce terme était réducteur pour définir les anciens porteurs qui avaient cédé leur place) et les soldats en dernière ligne, les Chevaliers d'Argent en première ligne et les Chevaliers de Bronze en première et seconde ligne!

Tout cela avait été répété pour être prêts au moment d'attaquer le Sanctuaire, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir en faire usage avant même d'avoir mis un pied hors du château! Heureusement, malgré la peur soudaine et l'inquiétude, tous se mirent en place avec une discipline exemplaire, s'encourageant à force de cris et d'accolades. Ariane en était soulagée, et au fil de ses nombreuses années elle avait appris à assumer dignement son rôle de meneuse. Ils ne failliraient pas, même si cette porte qui tremblait et ces cris de guerre avaient de quoi tétaniser plus d'un homme. Désireuse de mettre Raki en sécurité, elle avisa June qui se préparait au fond de la cour, près du chemin couvert, et elle se mit en marche, déterminée à ce que l'enfant soit protégée malgré sa quasi certitude de l'emporter.

Pourtant, malgré tous ces calculs qui prouvaient qu'ils pouvaient l'emporter, Ariane ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents: quelqu'un avait parlé. C'était la seule explication logique au fait que les ennemis étaient maintenant dans leurs murs malgré sa location secrète et cachée. Est-ce qu'un Or avait été fait prisonnier lors de l'attaque des bastions et avait dévoilé l'emplacement de la résistance? Peu probable. Les armées d'Hadès n'avaient que très rarement jugé bon de faire des prisonniers. Et cette première mission était sensée être plus un entrainement qu'une véritable épreuve. Non, impossible.

Mais alors qui?

-June, occupe-toi de…

Elle s'arrêta vivement et une flèche se planta dans le mur là où elle aurait dû se trouver si elle avait fait un pas de plus. Les yeux soudains brillants de colère, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, ses cheveux volant le long de son visage et lui donnant un air terrible. Un soldat des Enfers avait escaladé la muraille principale, laissant ses comparses s'occuper de la lourde porte, et il pointait de nouveau une flèche vers elle, si reconnaissable au vu du casque rouge de Pope qu'elle portait sur la tête.

Sans attendre une seconde, Ariane leva le bras et un rayon de lumière heurta l'homme de plein fouet, si vite qu'il n'eut probablement pas le temps de le voir arriver. Il tomba en arrière, de l'autre côté de la muraille, sans un cri. Le visage figé par la concentration et par la colère, Ariane souleva Raki dans ses bras et la confia à June qui avait écarquillé des yeux ébahis, à la fois par l'audace de l'ennemi et par le sang froid terrible du Pope:

-Ariane, est-ce que tout…

-Occupe-toi de Raki. Reste avec elle et protège-la. Tout sera bientôt fini.

June tiqua et l'agrippa par la manche comme elle s'éloignait déjà, sans lâcher une Raki tremblante pour autant:

-Je refuse de rester en arrière! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

Pendant une demi seconde d'hésitation, Ariane observa son amie et ses yeux brillants, si semblable à sa propre attitude lorsque Marine et Shaina… Elle chassa tout cela d'un mouvement de la tête:

-Je suis désolée, mais il faut que quelqu'un veille sur elle, et tu es la personne en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance.

-Ariane!

-Je suis le Pope, et je te demande de veiller sur notre futur. (Comprenant que ses paroles et son ton soudain dur avaient blessé son amie, Ariane esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur son épaule bardée de métal) Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons gagner cette bataille, mais il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Raki. S'il te plait, mon amie, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La porte principale du château trembla un peu plus fort, et Raki poussa un glapissement terrifié en s'accrochant au cou de June. Elle mourait d'envie de se téléreporter loin d'ici, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et dans son attitude. Mais en même temps, elle savait que son maître le lui avait formellement interdit à moins de transporter les troupes avec elle au Sanctuaire. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, loin de tout support. Alors elle s'agrippait au cou de ce pilier, de cette femme qui saurait la protéger s'il le fallait.

Comme elle pensait à son maître tant aimé, elle eut soudain presque l'impression qu'il était là, à ses côtés, et qu'il tentait de lui parler. Mais à ce moment, la porte explosa et les ennemis se déversèrent à l'intérieur en poussant des hurlements presque amusés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu dont ils seraient déjà vainqueurs… Et même si les Chevaliers d'Athéna détestaient avoir à l'admettre, c'était hélas le cas pour l'instant.

Elles échangèrent un regard d'une rare intensité, puis, enfin, June hocha la tête:

-Je la confie à Marina, je veille pendant dix minutes et je reviens vous aider.

Satisfaite de cet arrangement (Marina était l'apprentie de June et serait adoubée après la Guerre Sainte: sa puissance ne faisait donc aucun doute), Ariane hocha la tête, soulagée d'être d'abord considérée en tant qu'amie à soutenir que comme Pope auquel obéir:

-Nous aurons fini quand tu reviendras.

Dans un même mouvement, June et Ariane se retournèrent et elles se mirent à courir, l'une vers les chambres du château et l'autre vers les ennemis. Le combat faisait déjà rage, et Ariane arriva in extremis pour frapper un soldat des Enfers qui menaçait un apprenti effrayé. Elle prit le temps de le relever, de le soutenir d'un regard, puis elle continua, le coeur battant, se sentant plus vivante et jeune que jamais après ces trente-quatre ans d'immobilisme et de doutes. Son cosmos semblait chanter, et elle entendait son ancienne armure guider sa nouvelle porteuse avec ardeur. Ariane ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire presque amusé: là était sa place, sur le champ de bataille auprès de ses frères et soeurs, et non pas assise au loin sur un trône glacé.

Elle était Chevalier avant tout, et elle avait l'impression que son coeur se remettait à battre normalement, que son sang bouillait dans ses veines et reprenait vie. Encore un peu et elle éclatait d'un rire presque ravi.

Plusieurs semblèrent s'étonner de sa présence auprès d'eux, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle dirige les combats de loin. Mais elle savait aussi qu'être là, auprès d'eux, aussi près du danger qu'eux, les motiverait et leur donnerait la confiance dont ils avaient besoin. Et elle avait raison. Plusieurs allèrent jusqu'à sourire avant de reprendre le combat avec plus d'acharnement. Ariane avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, que personne ne pourrait empêcher la victoire des troupes d'Athéna.

Puis le premier homme tomba, juste devant elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se jeta en avant pour qu'il ne heurte pas le sol, remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne respirait que faiblement… Puis elle sentit un cosmos sombre dans son dos et, comme elle se retournait à demi et croisait le regard brillant de son ennemi, elle sut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le frapper avant qu'il n'attaque.

Le Spectre ne comprit certainement pas pourquoi elle laissait échapper un sourire, il ne se rendit certainement pas compte que cette perspective faisait naitre en elle une vague de soulagement terrible. Finies les responsabilités, finie l'angoisse perpétuelle, finis les remords,…

Le retrouver _lui_…

Mais un violent éclat de lumière les aveugla tous les deux, et un homme aux cheveux bleus mauves se dressa entre eux, sa cape claquant dans son dos, auréolé d'une aura dorée lumineuse et presque iréelle. Pendant une folle seconde, Ariane sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Elle sentit que son coeur cessait de battre et qu'elle soufflait silencieusement son nom. Le temps d'un soupir, elle crut qu'il avait survécu, ou qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts pour la protéger. Puis elle comprit:

-_Golden Triangle_!

Le triangle lumineux frappa l'homme de plein fouet et il poussa un hurlement terrible avant de rendre l'âme. Le souffle soudain court, Ariane ne réagit pas tout de suite quand le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la toisa d'un regard étrangement neutre, comme s'il n'était absolument pas impliqué. Il avisa le regard hésitant du Pope, et il finit par lui tendre la main:

-Tout va bien, Grand Pope?

Ariane reprit soudain pied et elle hocha la tête:

-Je vais bien, oui.

Elle hésita une légère seconde, détailla cette main que son garçon lui tendait, puis, au bout de ce qui sembla durer une éternité, elle la saisit doucement. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, et Lukas l'aida à se relever d'un mouvement étonnement doux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Pendant un court instant, ils prirent le temps de s'observer, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Ariane parvint à souffler:

-Merci beaucoup.

Le Marina hocha la tête et répondit d'un ton toujours aussi neutre, mais sans pour autant lâcher la main de sa mère:

-C'est normal.

Puis, aussi vite que s'il ne s'était rien passé, ils levèrent la main en miroir et Ariane frappa l'ennemi qui approchait dans le dos de son fils tandis que ce dernier l'imitait et se débarrassait de l'homme qui se coulait soudain dans le dos du Pope. La bataille reprit, plus acharnée que jamais. Si acharnée qu'ils ne virent pas deux silhouettes se faufiler vers la tour, à l'abri des regards.

June avait à peine croisé son apprentie - suivie par d'autres apprentis qui se rendaient sur le champ de bataille improvisé - dans les longs escaliers qu'elle lui avait immédiatement confié la petite Raki:

-Remonte immédiatement te mettre à l'abri: ton rôle est d'une importance capitale alors reste avec Raki!

La jeune femme aux épais cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux et balbutia, interdite:

-Maître?!

-Surveille-la et protège-la au péril de ta vie! Je reviens tout de suite!

Lui ordonna June sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer l'importance de sa mission. Elle n'en avait pas besoin: elle savait que Marina comprenait que la survie de Raki était d'une importance capitale. Par contre, si elle savait obéir aveuglément à son maître, la jeune femme sentit un noeud d'injustice et d'incompréhension lui nouer le ventre quand elle comprit qu'elle serait tenue à l'écart des combats. Qu'elle n'aurait pas encore l'occasion de prouver sa valeur à son maître et aux autres.

Pourtant, malgré l'amertume soudaine qui lui serrait la gorge, Marina ne contesta pas l'ordre de June. Elle serra la petite fille contre son coeur, hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres pour ravaler sa déception. Interprétant les mimiques de son apprentie, le Chevalier du Caméléon posa une main rassurante sur son épaule:

-Ne t'en fais pas, ton moment viendra. Tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour prouver ta valeur sur le champ de bataille. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur cette petite, c'est une mission d'une importance capitale et je ne la confierais pas à une personne que je ne jugerais pas prête. Entendu?

Une légère vague de fierté chassa les doutes et la déception de Marina, et elle hocha la tête en calant Raki contre elle:

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Maître.

-Bien.

Et elle redescendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle ne les avait grimpé, laissant son apprentie seule avec une Raki tremblante dans ses bras. Marina inspira d'un petit coup sec, souffla, puis elle esquissa un sourire et entreprit de rejoindre la pièce la plus haute de la tour, là où elle ne pourrait pas être surprise par un ennemi:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Mais même ces paroles ne parvenaient pas à rassurer la petite fille qui ne pouvait que trembler et tenter désespérément de contacter son maître. D'essayer de l'appeler au secours. Mais elle se heurta à un mur une fois de plus. Raki tenta d'inspirer profondément, d'essayer de se rassurer, mais même quand Marina la déposa sur le sol de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elles, la petite Atlante ne parvint pas à se sentir en sécurité.

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres lui adressa un sourire aussi rassurant que possible tout en restant debout entre la porte et sa protégée:

-Tout va bien, on est en sécurité ici.

Raki tenta de hocher la tête d'un air aussi paisible que possible, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. Elle devait simplement téléporter tout le monde en Grèce et retrouver son maître, rien de tout ça n'était prévu. Mais elle se força à rester aussi calme que possible, à seulement serrer les pans de sa robe dans ses poings et à hocher la tête pour rassurer sa protectrice.

Marina n'était pas stupide: elle se doutait bien qu'au fond son maître voulait la protéger et lui éviter de mourir bêtement avant même le début des hostilités. Même s'ils en voulaient à la vie de Raki, aucun ennemi ne parviendrait à gravir tous ces escaliers avant qu'un autre Chevalier ne les arrête. Elle ne servirait que de figure rassurante pour Raki, mais elle n'aurait aucun combat à mener.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes, et pile comme Marina semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, elles se tendirent toutes deux quand un bruit métallique résonna dans le couloir. Le bruit calme et paisible d'une personne portant une armure et marchant d'un pas tranquille. Et au vu des cris et de l'agitation qui montaient jusqu'à elles, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un allié. Immédiatement, Marina poussa Raki à se cacher dans un coin de la pièce et elle lui intima silencieusement de ne pas bouger de là, qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Le coeur serré, Raki hocha la tête, la gorge sèche.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha lentement de la porte, se faisait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'une goutte de sueur glacée roulait le long de la tempe de Marina qui s'était mise en garde mais avait cessé de respirer. Avec un peu de chance, cette personne passerait son chemin. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait d'un ami. Mais elle n'y croyait pas, pas au vu de cette lenteur tranquille et de ce cosmos sombre qui se rapprochait inexorablement de la porte. Raki plaqua les mains sur ses lèvres pour tenter d'en étouffer le souffle, les pupilles rétrécies par l'angoisse. Marina leva un bras. Puis, le bruit cessa.

Le silence dura une longue seconde. Puis, avec un léger bruit métallique, la poignée de la porte tourna lentement sur elle-même.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Marina furent éclairés d'une lueur bleutée terrible et son visage se figea. Elle leva la jambe et, sans hésiter une seconde, elle frappa violemment. La porte fut arrachée de ses gonds et un cri à la fois surpris et douloureux résonna quand elle heurta de plein fouet celui qui se tenait derrière.

Le visage assombri par la détermination, le futur Chevalier du Caméléon se dressa à l'entrée de la pièce et clama:

-Qui est là?

Un petit rire aigu s'éleva du nuage de poussière qui entourait une silhouette floue et entourée de sortes de longs bras désarticulés. Un rire qui fit se tendre la jeune femme et frissonner Raki:

-On dirait presque que le petit trésor est gardé par un dragon…

-Montre-toi, lâche!

-Moi, un lâche? Allons, je ne fais que mon travail, princesse.

-Qui es-tu?

Marina gardait les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre, et elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des bras étaient en fait des sortes de tentacules aux bouts desquelles des yeux globuleux la fixaient avec attention. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le petit homme qui sortit du nuage de fumée n'était pas un simple soldat des Enfers: c'était un Spectre à part entière, et lui adressa un sourire terrible et acéré comme il riait doucement:

-Je suis Raimi du Ver, Spectre de l'étoile terrestre rampante. Et je vais te demander de t'écarter et de me laisser m'occuper de la petite.

Marina ne le laissa pas dire un mot de plus. Elle se jeta en avant et frappa de toutes ses forces, faisant reculer de plusieurs pas sans cesser de rire:

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque!

Les tentacules sombres fusèrent droit sur elle, mais elle parvint à les éviter in extremis en roulant sur le sol. Elle se saisit vivement du fouet accroché à sa ceinture et elle frappa une nouvelle fois, parvenant à rassembler plusieurs tentacules et même à les briser. Pourtant le Spectre ne se laissa pas abattre, et le combat acharné continua, avec tant d'intensité que Marina ne sentit que trop tard qu'il s'agissait que d'une diversion.

Sortant de l'ombre du plafond de la tour, un autre Spectre, petit et légèrement bossu, se glissa dans son dos et se faufila dans la pièce. Marina sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et elle se retourna en haletant:

-Raki!

-Oh non tu ne vas pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin!

Gronda Raimi. Entièrement tournée vers la pièce dans laquelle était réfugiée la petite fille, Marina ne parvint pas à éviter les quelques tentacules qui fusèrent sur elle et l'entourèrent soudain. Le corps immobilisé, compressé de toutes part, elle poussa un cri quand les liens se resserrèrent sur elle et qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Marina se démena comme elle le pouvait, tenta de frapper de son fouet le Spectre qui s'avançait vers la pièce. Elle parvint uniquement à agripper sa cheville et à le faire reculer de quelques centimètres avant que Raimi ne lui écrase le poignet d'un violent coup de talon:

-Pas de ça. Tu vas la regarder mourir, puis je te tuerai.

Le visage soudain livide, Marina hurla:

-Raki!

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces, embrasa son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme avec un cri rauque. Raimi pâlit soudain quand elle parvint à se défaire de ses liens, non sans se briser quelques os au passage. Il devait absolument lui bloquer le passage, la retenir le temps que Zélos fasse son travail. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer. Blessée, meurtrie, Marina agrippa le manche de son fouet et frappa de plus belle, tentant de se frayer un chemin vers la chambre. Mais Raimi était toujours devant elle, l'empêchait toujours de passer. Si bien que quand le second Spectre disparut de sa vue, elle était toujours dans le couloir, le coeur battant à tout rompre et la gorge serrée.

L'ombre de l'homme glissa jusqu'au visage livide de Raki dont le cri ne quitta jamais la gorge serrée. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle détailla le visage infâme de l'homme qui l'observait d'un regard presque gourmand:

-Allez-vous en…

Parvint-elle à souffler malgré les larmes dans sa voix. L'homme laissa échapper un petit ricanement amusé et sa voix nasillarde la figea sur place:

-Je vais m'en aller. Mais seulement après m'être occupé de toi, petite brebis. (Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres déformées) Et le Seigneur Hadès pourra voir que moi, Zélos, j'accomplis toujours mes missions.

Raki leva les poings aussi bravement que possible, pensa à se téléporter, ferma les yeux… Se heurta de nouveau à un mur et rouvrit les yeux avec horreur:

-Tu ne me feras pas faux bond, petite. Vous avez perdu.

Pile comme le Spectre levait la main, alors que Raki observait la mort fuser sur elle, le ricanement nasillard de Zélos s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand un pied bardé de métal heurta son visage de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de la pièce et s'encastrer dans le mur avec une violence rare.

Le glapissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Raki fut étouffé par le grand éclat de rire mauvais qui résonna dans la pièce:

-Hahaha! Pitoyable!

La petite fille leva les yeux en ne reconnaissant pas la voix de Marina, tiqua en avisant les courts cheveux blonds de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Pile à ce moment, l'apprentie de June parvint à se débarrasser de Raimi et elle se dressa dans l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court et le bras droit brisé:

-Raki! Raki, est-ce que tout va bien?!

-Elle va bien, t'inquiète. Je suis arrivée juste à temps.

Raki se jeta dans les bras de Marina, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et la jeune femme la serra contre elle malgré la douleur émanant de ses côtes:

-Merci Hélène. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée je n'aurais pas pu…

-Garde ça pour plus tard. Je dois encore un peu jouer avec cette sous-merde.

Les yeux soudain brillants d'une folle lueur orangée, le Chevalier de Cristal fit un pas en avant et agrippa Zélos par la nuque:

-C'est donc toi le Spectre du Crapaud! Ouah qu'est-ce que t'as une sale gueule!

Comprenant bien vite que sa mission avait échoué et qu'il n'était clairement plus en position de force, Zélos poussa un gémissement insupportable:

-Ayez pitié, Chevalier, je ne…

Mais sa supplication s'éteignit en un cri de souffrance quand Hélène le laissa retomber sur le sol et qu'elle écrasa d'un violent coup de pied l'espèce de carapace qui ornait le dos de son ennemi:

-Pitié? Je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Surtout pas quand ça concerne des salopards comme toi.

L'homme avait beau être un Spectre et avoir essayé de tuer Raki, la violence avec laquelle Hélène le frappa encore fit reculer Marina d'un pas et elle cacha le visage de la petite fille du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Un sourire presque torve étirant ses lèvres, laissant échapper un petit rire incontrôlable, le Chevalier de Cristal s'accroupit et se saisit une nouvelle fois de la tête de Zélos:

-On va jouer à un petit jeu. Je pose quelques questions, et tu réponds le plus vite possible. D'accord?

-Je…

-Comment connaissez-vous la localisation de ce château?

Zélos balbutia péniblement:

-C'est… Je peux pas…

-Allez le but c'est de répondre le plus vite possible!

Plutôt que de frapper, elle se contenta de geler lentement la main du Spectre, faisant chuter la température de son corps. Les doigts de Zélos virèrent rapidement au bleu, puis au mauve sombre et il poussa un cri étranglé qui fut loin d'émouvoir la jeune femme:

-J'attends.

Le visage trempé de larmes, loin du rictus supérieur qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était seul face à Raki, Zélos gémit:

-On sait tout de vous! Quelqu'un nous tient au courant! S'il vous plait, arrêtez!

Marina écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et porta une main à ses lèvres en étouffant une exclamation: un traitre?! Il y avait un traitre, un informateur dans leurs rangs qui tenait les armées d'Hadès au courant?! Le noeud dans son ventre se resserra un peu plus et elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur de la pièce pour ne pas flancher quand elle réalisa tout ce que ça impliquait. Malgré le poids de cette révélation, le visage rieur d'Hélène ne se dérida pas. Son sourire s'élargit mais son front s'assombrit soudain:

-Voyez-vous ça! Quelqu'un vous tient au courant? Qui?

-Je sais rien de plus! Je sais rien! Pitié, arrêtez!

-Qui?

La main avait viré au bleu, le bout des doigts se teintait d'une couleur blanche infâme, et le Spectre se mettait à hurler:

-Je ne sais rien! On ne m'a rien dit!

Hélène sonda un instant le regard vitreux du Spectre, puis elle poussa un soupir soudain désintéressé:

-Tu ne sais donc rien d'autre.

Elle en était sûre. Elle avait vu qu'il était un pleutre, qu'il avait cédé trop vite: personne de sensé dans sa hiérarchie ne lui confierait une information aussi capitale que l'identité du traitre. Ce type ne servait à rien, ne savait rien. Elle en avait tiré tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Hélène laissa échapper un petit "tss" irrité quand Zélos hocha la tête en pleurnichant:

-Je vous promets que je ne sais rien! Je devais juste venir m'occuper du futur Bélier, mais je ne sais rien d'autre!

-Je te crois.

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira un instant le regard globuleux du Spectre qui haleta:

-Vraiment?

-Oui. (Hélène le lâcha, se releva, frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre puis tendit sa main droite vers le coeur de Zélos) Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

-Hélène, non!

Mais le jet de glace avait déjà frappé le Spectre en plein coeur, le tuant sur le coup. Sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et en un instant, tout était fini. Hélène fit mine d'ajuster son épaulière puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et passa devant une Marina ébahie:

-Il savait rien, plutôt le tuer que de garder une merde pareille avec nous.

-Il aurait peut-être pu nous en dire plus, peut-être… Peut-être…

Hélène avisa le regard hésitant de sa soeur d'armes et haussa les épaules:

-Il servait à rien. Et eux n'ont jamais fait de prisonniers à ce que je sache. (Comme Marina soutenait son regard, elle esquissa un semblant de sourire mauvais) Me regarde pas comme ça, toi aussi t'as tué ton ennemi. Peut-être un peu tard d'ailleurs. Heureusement que j'étais là pour vous sauver la mise à toutes les deux.

Termina-t-elle en désignant le corps sans vie de Raimi étendu sur les escaliers, les yeux exorbités et les lèvres en sang. Marina ne tenta même pas de discuter. Elle se contenta de serrer Raki contre elle autant que son bras brisé le lui permettait, puis elle emboita le pas de sa soeur d'armes quand Hélène lui intima de la suivre:

-Viens, c'est fini maintenant. Et je crois que les autres auront envie de savoir ce qu'on vient d'apprendre.

Dans la cour du château, la lutte dura encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais enfin, le dernier soldat des Enfers tomba et un grand cri de victoire s'éleva au sein des hautes murailles. Ils étaient en train de faire les comptes et de rassembler les corps des Chevaliers tombés au combat quand Marina et Raki reparurent dans la grande cour, précédées d'Hélène qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. La jeune femme blonde poussa un reniflement moqueur en détaillant les corps et elle captura le regard du Pope en ricanant:

-Toutes mes félicitations, Grand Pope! Quel magnifique travail!

Quelques Chevaliers lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur, mais Ariane parvint à lire dans leur expression une incompréhension manifeste face à cette situation: le château n'était-il pas censé être caché aux yeux du monde? Elle comprenait leurs doutes, mais le Pope ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler de cette hypothèse horrible qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles des Ors. Elle devrait en parler avec Jabu et June, puis seulement voir s'ils décideraient d'en informer les troupes. Alors, Ariane se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de la tête sans relever, puis elle se détourna et amplifia sa voix pour s'adresser à ses troupes:

-Chevaliers, vous avez été exemplaires! Vous pouvez être fiers de ce que vous avez accompli aujourd'hui!

Un cri commun s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans la cour et elle avisa le regard à la fois hagard et larmoyant de Raki ainsi que le bras blessé de l'apprentie de June. Et au vu des yeux écarquillés de son amie de toujours, Ariane savait que ce n'était pas normal. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et elle comprit que quelque chose était arrivé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander à Raki de les téléreporter maintenant au Sanctuaire: elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et cette attaque l'avait manifestement secouée. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, d'être rassurée, et elle ne pourrait se concentrer sur eux qu'après avoir soufflé.

-Prenez le temps de vous reposer et de panser vos plaies! Nous partirons dans trois heures: nos frères ont besoin de nous en Grèce!

Ariane ne prit pas le temps de célébrer cette victoire surprise avec eux. Elle fonça directement vers Marina, Raki et Hélène, suivie de près par June qui haleta sur un ton horrifié:

-Que s'est-il passé?

Marina grimaça légèrement quand son maître effleura ses côtes blessées mais sa voix ne flancha pas:

-Ce combat était une diversion. Il devait couvrir deux Spectres, Raimi du Ver et Zélos du Crapaud qui venaient pour tuer Raki.

June laissa échapper un soupir choqué, horrifiée de réaliser que deux ennemis étaient parvenus jusqu'à son apprentie sans qu'ils ne l'aient senti, concentrés comme ils l'étaient sur leur combat acharné. Le visage d'Ariane resta de marbre et elle se contenta de légèrement froncer les sourcils, encourageant la jeune femme à continuer:

-J'ai été stupide, je suis vraiment désolée, maître… Le premier a réussi à me distraire pour permettre à l'autre de parvenir jusqu'à Raki. Si Hélène n'était pas arrivée juste à temps…

Marina jeta un regard empli de honte à son maître qui passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser ainsi en pensant que vous ne risqueriez rien. Pardonne-moi.

Ariane posa une main sur l'épaule blessée de la jeune femme et capta son regard:

-Je vous remercie pour votre bravoure et pour votre courage, Chevaliers. Vous avez sauvé une enfant mais aussi l'avenir. Et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante.

Le léger rire moqueur d'Hélène ne les fit pas se retourner. L'apprentie esquissa un sourire soulagé et comme son maître voulait absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie et la soigner de son mieux, la jeune femme déposa d'abord Raki sur le sol et croisa le regard du Pope:

-Nous avons réussi à recueillir une information capitale lors de cet affrontement. Vous devez absolument entendre ça, Grand Pope.

Elle eut l'impression qu'Hélène se tendait légèrement à ses côtés, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y prêter attention car son maître venait de se saisir de son bras blessé pour l'emmener avec elle:

-Je suis persuadée que le Chevalier de Cristal pourra expliquer tout cela: tu dois absolument te soigner.

-Mais maître…

-Pas un mot de plus, jeune fille, on obéit à son maître.

Marina jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant au Pope et à Hélène qui la chassa d'un mouvement détaché de la main:

-Allez, va remettre tes os en place, je m'occupe du reste.

Le futur Chevalier du Caméléon hocha la tête et passa une main tendre sur les cheveux de Raki qui refusa de la quitter. June et Ariane échangèrent un regard, puis June et son apprentie, suivies du futur Bélier, s'éloignèrent, laissant le Pope et sa fille seules. Le regard qu'elles partagèrent était mêlé d'inquiétude sérieuse et de moquerie, puis Hélène ôta son casque et s'éloigna, consciente que le Pope la suivrait:

-Alors, quelle était cette information?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard dans lequel brillait une lueur amusée presque cruelle et elle haussa les épaules:

-Je suis sûre que tu sais déjà, tu ne peux pas être aveugle à ce point.

-Qu'ont dit les Spectres, Chevalier.

Ariane avait bien compris qu'Hélène lui en voulait et ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais sa décision d'abandonner ses enfants pour les protéger. Et à vrai dire, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer si sa fille était contre. Alors même si son coeur saignait de devoir se comporter ainsi, puisqu'Hélène refusait de la considérer autrement que comme sa supérieure, elle lui parlerait comme à l'une de ses subordonnées. Une lueur nouvelle éclaira les yeux de sa fille et elle détourna le regard:

-Il y a un traître parmi nos rangs.

Ariane eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui plantait un couteau dans le coeur. Son souffle se coupa un instant sous la violence de cette révélation qu'elle venait d'envisager, et elle eut l'impression que son visage se vidait de son sang:

-C'est donc vrai… Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'espérais que…

-Faut pas trop espérer dans ce genre de situation.

Ariane ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de refouler la déception et une vague d'incompréhension qui risquait de la submerger:

-A-t-il dit de qui il s'agissait?

-Non, hormis le fait qu'un traitre les informait de nos faits et gestes, ce Zélos ne savait rien de concret. Au vu de sa capacité à dévoiler des informations capitales, je crois pas que ses supérieurs étaient assez bêtes pour lui confier l'identité du traitre. Fin bon, de toute façon le mal est fait, faudra faire un petit tri dans nos troupes à mon humble avis, Grand Pope.

Ariane ne répondit pas, à vrai dire, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle refusait d'accepter que quelqu'un parmi eux dévoilait leur plan aux troupes d'Hadès. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, éliminait immédiatement Jabu et June de la liste des suspects - elle avait une confiance aveugle en eux - réfléchissait à qui avait pu faire une chose pareille… Consciente du trouble manifeste de sa supérieure, Hélène se contenta de hausser les épaules et de déclarer d'un ton à la fois hautain et blasé:

-Fallait s'y attendre en même temps. Se fier aveuglément aux autres est une erreur stupide, j'en reviens pas que vous soyez tous si choqués. La trahison c'est le propre de l'espèce humaine, t'es pas d'accord?

Cette fois, Ariane ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de froncer les sourcils: le ton qu'elle empruntait était détestable, empli de désintérêt et de cruauté. Et elle ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de comportement chez un Chevalier d'Athéna:

-Tu ne devrais pas te comporter ainsi devant les autres, ce n'est pas respectueux ni digne d'un…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

-Je veux votre bien à tous, et je crois que si tu veux que les autres te considèrent comme leur soeur, tu devrais plutôt…

-Arrête! (Le ton rieur avait déserté la voix soudain glacée d'Hélène) C'est trop tard pour jouer à la mère responsable! Occupe-toi plutôt de dénicher ce traitre et de régler tout ça! Parce que au cas où tu l'avais pas deviné, je crois que les Golds sont dans une situation assez merdique au moment où on parle!

Un coup de vent souleva les cheveux du Pope dans son dos, et d'un coup, ce fut comme si elle était plus grande, que sa voix s'était faite plus grave et son visage plus noir:

-Il suffit, Chevalier! Je ne tolérerai plus d'entendre un seul d'entre vous parler de la sorte! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, et le sort du monde dépend de votre noblesse et de votre courage, pas de votre insolence! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Hélène soutint le regard de sa mère pendant de longues secondes, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillants de haine. Puis, enfin, elle inclina légèrement la tête et Ariane reprit:

-Bien. A présent retire-toi et prépare-toi pour la prochaine bataille.

Le Chevalier de Cristal ne desserra pas les lèvres, et elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Ariane poussa un long soupir et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être trahis, c'était impossible… Et pourtant… Et pourtant il y avait quelqu'un dans leurs rangs qui avait donné des informations à l'ennemi. Il y avait quelqu'un qui mettait leur mission en péril. Et s'il y avait un traitre… Il y en avait peut-être plusieurs… Un long soupir lui échappa et elle se redressa pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le centre de la cour. Même si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'admettre, Hélène avait raison: les Ors étaient en danger.

Sauf qu'au vu de l'état de Raki, ils ne pourraient pas leur venir en aide avant plusieurs heures.

Alors, il serait peut-être déjà trop tard.

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! La suite devrait arriver relativement bientôt! :D Sur ce, une très belle journée et un très bon week-end à vous et à la prochaine! :D


	8. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :D Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir autant tardé, j'ai dû mettre un moment cette publication en pause le temps de me battre avec l'administration de ma fac (grlfgeuyzjhsvcbkl) et de terminer les Yunmeng Duo Days, mais ça y est! Dystopia est de retour après ce cliffhanger de la mort qui tue (non)! *yay* :D

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

Keith écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et sa voix se mit à trembler:

-C-… Comment ça le château est attaqué?

Le coeur battant, Kiki secoua la tête:

-J-je ne sais pas… J'ai ressenti l'angoisse de Raki et le cosmos d'inconnus et… Et de Spectres…

Un frisson général les parcourut en même temps, et Pablo intervint:

-On doit absolument leur venir en aide!

-Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse?!

Le coupa immédiatement Marius, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur:

-On n'a qu'à… Il faut que Kiki nous téléporte tous là-bas!

-Après avoir fait tout ce chemin?!

Argumenta Tarek, la voix rendue légèrement plus rauque par l'angoisse soudaine. Oleg approuva:

-Il a raison. On doit en profiter et attaquer maintenant pendant que l'ennemi est distrait.

-En plus Kiki ne sait pas se téléporter, il a essayé tantôt et c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé trop tard!

-Alors faut qu'on attaque maintenant, on peut rien faire d'autre.

-Mais et les autres?! (S'exclama Hiroki) On ne peut pas les laisser seuls face aux ennemis!

-En plus on nous a ordonné d'attendre les renforts avant d'attaquer!

-La ferme, je veux plus t'entendre sale…

-Oleg! Ca suffit!

-Victor est blessé on peut pas attaquer comme ça, c'est du suicide!

-C'est maintenant ou jamais!

-On doit attendre les autres!

-Les ennemis sont tous là-bas, il a raison on doit le faire maintenant!

Tous s'étaient mis à parler en même temps, à essayer de garder la tête froide malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient déjà de vivre. Malgré le corps sans vie qu'Oleg serrait encore contre lui, malgré l'information nouvellement révélée qu'un traitre était bel et bien dans leurs rangs,… Mais c'était peine perdue. Si bien que Pablo dut intervenir:

-Ok on reste calme, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer! (Il se tourna vers leur aîné, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres) Quels sont tes ordres,Ki-…

Son visage se vida de toutes couleurs quand il croisa le regard absent du Bélier, quand il détailla ses mains tremblantes et ses bras ballants. Kiki ne les entendait pas. Il était entièrement tourné vers l'esprit de sa disciple, trop choqué pour entrer dans une colère noire, trop angoissé pour prendre une décision. Pablo sentit une goutte de sueur glacée glisser le long de sa tempe quand il réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur leur aîné maintenant. Mais alors vers qui fallait-il se tourner pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette situation de cauchemar?!

Ils avaient perdu Sigmund (rien d'y penser, ça le rendait malade), ne pouvaient pas compter sur Oleg vu son état actuel,… Et en fait ils ne pouvaient compter sur personne au vu de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils ne pouvaient se fier à personne. Car l'un d'entre eux était certainement un traitre. Le Capricorne inspira profondément, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et faire disparaitre les voix de ses frères d'armes,…

Comprit qu'il devrait agir puisque personne ne se décidait.

-Ca suffit.

Mais les éclats des autres voix était tel qu'il ne fut pas entendu tout de suite et quel dut reprendre en haussant le ton comme il l'avait rarement fait:

-Ca suffit!

Le silence se fit petit à petit autour de lui, et il leva les mains pour tenter d'apaiser ses frères d'armes tout en gardant une voix aussi calme que possible malgré le drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils puissent intervenir:

-On doit absolument garder notre calme. Je sais que cette situation est un véritable cauchemar mais il ne faut pas céder à la panique. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce que nous venons déjà de perdre.

Oleg pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux vers le visage un peu plus paisible de Sigmund.

-On doit absolument rester concentrés, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Intervint David sans cesser de soutenir Victor qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance d'un instant à un autre:

-Un vote.

Ses frères d'armes s'entre-regardèrent et Jørgen intervint d'une voix étonnamment calme:

-Entre quoi et quoi? Nous sommes coincés ici, Kiki ne peut pas nous téléporter.

-Soit nous attendons les renforts du château de Doe-…

-S'ils arrivent.

Grommela Oleg, réprimandé d'un regard silencieux par Hiroki qui permit à Pablo de continuer:

-Soit nous attendons les renforts et en profitons pour panser nos plaies. Soit nous profitons de la situation pour attaquer maintenant le Sanctuaire. (Comme un bref silence suivait sa tirade, il précisa) Je vote pour attaquer. Les ennemis qu'il nous reste à affronter ne sont qu'une petite trentaine, quarante-cinq au maximum, et je ne sens la présence que de quelques Spectres parmi eux. Tous ensemble, je suis certain qu'on peut les vaincre et reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Attendre serait risquer d'être encerclé par d'autres troupes et de perdre un avantage précieux. Maintenant, attaquer ainsi signifie aussi le risque de tomber dans un nouveau piège et de ne pas avoir de renforts pour nous soutenir. Cela signifie prendre un risque considérable au vu de ce que nous venons d'apprendre. (Il écarta les bras) Vous avez les plus et les moins de chaque option, il ne faut pas choisir à la légère. Qui vote contre l'attaque?

Il y eu quelques instants de silence étourdi, puis plusieurs bras se levèrent. Cinq, précisément. Aliénor, Victor, Jørgen, Hiroki et Keith s'opposaient à ce nouveau risque. Refusaient de courir un nouveau danger mortel et de se jeter à l'aveugle dans un nouveau combat qui relevait du suicide.

-Et qui vote pour?

Cinq nouveaux bras - ceux d'Oleg, de Tarek, de David, de Marius, et de Pablo - se levèrent à leur tour. Eux étaient déterminés à profiter de l'occasion et de combattre pour le Sanctuaire tant que les ennemis s'y attendaient le moins.

Egalité parfaite. Ne restait plus que la voix de…

-Kiki…

Le murmure de Pablo ne lui parvint pas, il pensait qu'à Raki, n'était tourné que vers elle. Il ressentait son angoisse comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, repensait à l'horreur vécue quand son monde s'était effondré et que son maître n'était pas à ses côtés. Il n'entendait plus que le rythme de son coeur, le bruit de sa respiration haletante auquel se mêlaient des cris de fantômes, des hurlements d'enfants,…

Le Bélier ne sursauta que quand son jeune frère d'armes posa une main douce mais étonnamment ferme sur son épaule. Il releva des yeux hagards, croisa celui, déterminé, du Capricorne:

-Que choisis-tu?

Kiki reprit son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait, détaillant les visages anxieux et attentifs de ses frères d'armes, reprit pied avec la réalité et parvint à chasser l'horreur pendant une seconde. Le temps de peser le pour et le contre. De mettre sa terreur soudaine et son désir de vengeance dans la balance. Il analysa les cosmos négatifs terrés dans le Sanctuaire, ne repéra aucun danger certain. A vrai dire, il était presque vide et ils avaient leur chance.

-Je suis pour… Nous devons profiter de… De l'occasion…

Cinq soupirs déçus et tremblants se mêlèrent à ceux, presque soulagés, des vainqueurs. Pablo hocha la tête:

-Bien. Alors dans ce cas, la majorité a parlé: nous attaquons le Sanctuaire.

Parmi ceux qui avaient voté contre, seul Victor ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir d'effroi, si bas qu'ils faillirent ne pas l'entendre:

-Je peux pas…

Les uns haussèrent les sourcils, d'autres les froncèrent, et Jørgen le poussa gentiment à répéter:

-Pardon?

La voix tremblante, le Sagittaire garda les yeux baissés, incapable de soutenir leurs regards emplis de jugement, de mépris et d'interrogations:

-Je peux pas… Ma jambe…

Tous baissèrent les yeux vers le sang qui coulait encore de sa plaie, et Hiroki lui adressa un signe rassurant de la tête:

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous en occuperons. Tu peux rester ici avec… (Il trébucha sur les mots qui suivirent) Avec Sigmund…

David sentit presque un véritable poids quitter les épaules du Sagittaire pendant une seconde, le temps qu'il réalise que cela voulait dire être seul et complètement vulnérable. Alors il se remit à trembler et il balbutia:

-Et… Comment je me défend si…

-Tu sais toujours te servir de ton arc, non?

Argumenta simplement Marius en clignant des yeux. Victor déglutit difficilement, et il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un meilleur traitement. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse rester à l'écart et contourner ce nouveau cauchemar. Alors il ne dit pas un mot de plus, ne parvenant pas à remercier David quand il l'aida à s'assoir. Oleg déposa doucement le corps sans vie de Sigmund à ses côtés, et il posa une main lourde sur l'épaule du Sagittaire:

-T'as été lâche une fois: alors maintenant tu fais ton boulot et tu veilles sur lui. (Son regard se fit soudain noir) Il est mort pour nous, alors tu dois être prêt à crever plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et que t'es toujours vivant, je te fais la peau. Compris?

Victor déglutit péniblement et il hocha la tête sans parvenir à desserrer les lèvres. Kiki tenta de se secouer, de jouer son rôle de son mieux, mais il eut l'impression qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans en une seconde:

-Je suppose que vous savez tous que le Sanctuaire est composé de treize temples et qu'en général il s'y déroule des combats un à un lorsque l'endroit est attaqué. (Tous hochèrent la tête) Nous n'allons pas suivre cette méthode.

Pablo haussa les sourcils et Kiki continua:

-On reste ensemble, on attaque ensemble, et on gagne ensemble. Pas d'arrêt le temps d'affronter fièrement un ennemi en solo pour que les autres partent devant et continuent la mission. On doit absolument rester au complet et attaquer ensemble. En cas de combat normal, nous suivons cette technique. Est-ce que c'est bien clair?

Les autres approuvèrent: au vu de l'échec cuisant qu'avait représenté leur attaque séparée, tous préféraient rester groupés afin de mettre un maximum de chances de leur côté:

-Si jamais nous devions tomber dans un piège, je m'occuperai de les retenir et vous reviendrez tous ici pour fuir le plus vite possible et attendre les renforts pour leur éviter d'être piégés à leur tour.

-Mais tu as dit qu'on devait…

-Marius, contente-toi d'obéir. Si tout se passe bien, on reste ensemble et on continue d'avancer ensemble. Si ça tourne mal, vous partez et vous me laissez m'occuper de tout. Point.

Le Scorpion sembla faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas répondre, et la main de Jørgen sur son épaule l'y aida certainement. Soulagé de voir qu'ils comprenaient que la mission et la survie de l'ordre passait avant la sienne, Kiki hocha la tête:

-Bien. Alors allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent au pied du Sanctuaire sans rencontrer d'obstacle, sans croiser un seul ennemi et sans ressentir de nouveaux cosmos se manifester. Kiki n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas normal. S'ils ne fonçaient pas droit dans un nouveau piège, il ne restait qu'une trentaine d'ennemis dont seulement quelques Spectres d'un niveau assez abordable. Et ce n'était absolument pas normal.

La plus grande crainte du Bélier était que les armées d'Hardés aient imité le modèle de leur ordre et aient posté un Spectre puissant à chaque temple pour les empêcher d'arriver au sommet au complet… Ou pire, pour les exterminer et asséner un ultime coup aux armées d'Athéna.

Pendant une seconde, son angoisse fut remplacée par un sentiment mêlé de nostalgie et de plénitude que ses frères d'armes partageaient certainement (à un niveau moindre) puisque la statue d'Athéna n'avait rien perdu de son "pouvoir". Son émotion enfla à un tel point qu'elle lui noua la gorge quand il reconnut les arènes d'entrainement, et surtout quand les marches les menèrent jusqu'au premier temple.

Son chez-lui.

Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine et il pouvait voir que malgré leurs visages déterminés, ses jeunes frères d'armes levaient des yeux ébahis vers les temples. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y arrêter, il n'avait lui pas le temps de poser une main nostalgique sur ces colonnes si familières. Ils devaient continuer de profiter de ce maigre avantage… S'ils en avaient un et ne fonçaient pas dans un piège. Il se secoua: non. Même s'ils étaient dix, ils étaient dix Chevaliers d'Or. Et ils parviendraient à vaincre s'ils combattaient ensemble.

Ils atteignaient la sortie du premier temple quand un Spectre au visage couvert d'un casque et plusieurs soldats des Enfers se dressèrent devant eux. Et même sans voir son visage, ils devinèrent tous un sourire mauvais dans sa voix quand le Spectre s'adressa à eux:

-Vous sortez enfin de votre trou? Je commençais à perdre espoir, Chevaliers.

Le mépris dans sa voix était tel que David ne put s'empêcher de frémir et il serra les poings, attendant que Kiki leur signale le moment d'attaquer d'un mouvement de la tête. Tous étaient parfaitement immobiles, Chevaliers et Spectres, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de statues. Or la tension dans chacun de leurs membres était telle que l'air semblait explosif:

-T'en fais pas, on est venu pour vous rétamer la gueule.

Gronda Oleg en levant un poing, faisant imperceptiblement reculer les trois soldats des Enfers qui encadraient le Spectre. Mais l'homme se contenta de pousser un petit rire presque amusé:

-A dix contre quatre? Décidément votre ordre est tombé bien bas.

-Tu peux parler.

Comme s'il était amusé par la situation, alors qu'il était très objectivement en mauvaise posture, l'homme haussa les épaules:

-On dirait qu'il est enfin temps pour moi, Ochs de la Gorgone, de défendre _mon _temple des envahisseurs.

A ces mots, ils purent tous sentir le cosmos de Kiki enfler dans son dos avec une force telle que cette fois, même le Spectre ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas:

-_Ton_ temple?

Un soupir presque rieur s'échappa des lèvres du Bélier:

-Ca c'est vraiment la meilleure… (Soudain, il ficha son regard sombre droit dans ceux - cachés - de leur ennemi et gronda sur un ton terrible, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage) Ce temple est le mien. Et tu vas dégager fissa.

-Je ne crois pas que tu le mérites.

-Je crois pas que tu vas survivre, mais bon, on fait avec.

Comme il reculait son bras, tous comprirent et se ruèrent en avant, droit sur leurs ennemis:

-_Stardust Revolution_!

Aussi arrogant qu'il fût, Ochs ne parvint pas à éviter toutes les véritables flèches de lumière qui le frappèrent de plein fouet et l'envoyèrent rouler sur le sol. De leur côté, au vu de leur faible niveau de cosmos et de leur nombre limité, les trois soldats des Enfers furent immédiatement foudroyés par les attaques directes des autres Ors. Un morceau de son casque ayant volé en morceaux, le Spectre se redressa en poussant un grognement presque animal:

-Tu l'auras cherché, _Eye of Charge_!

Des serpents lumineux jaillirent de son cosmos et foncèrent droit sur Kiki, le heurtèrent de…

Se fracassèrent contre un mur transparent qui ne masquait pas le léger sourire mauvais du Bélier:

-Tu vois? Je t'avais dit que tu dégagerais, et en vitesse.

-Enflure, je suis toujours debout! Prends ça! _Rock the_-…

Mais son cri de rage s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand plusieurs rayons de lumière dessinèrent des lignes de feu sur son corps, tranchèrent les morceaux de son Surplis, firent jaillir le sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était déjà mort quand il tomba sur le sol au pied du Capricorne qui venait de l'achever. Pendant une légère seconde, personne ne dit un mot, puis, Marius laissa échapper un soupir:

-Bon bah s'ils sont tous comme ça, je crois que ça devrait aller, nan?

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois rassuré et intrigué, puis Kiki haussa les épaules et se remit en marche:

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en plaindre. (Puis, adressant un regard à Pablo, il sourit) Merci.

-C'est normal.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la deuxième maison - même s'ils remarquèrent qu'Hiroki semblait avoir quelques légères difficultés - et se retrouvèrent face à trois soldats des Enfers. Seuls. Alors que le cosmos d'un Spectre émanait clairement du temple du Taureau. Une fois de plus, ces trois ennemis ne représentèrent pas une véritable menace face à dix Chevaliers d'Or. Et pourtant, le Spectre ne se manifestait pas. Pendant un instant, Marius se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite tout en étouffant un bâillement.

…

Un bâillement? En plein milieu d'un combat?

Immédiatement, le Scorpion jeta un coup d'oeil vif à ses frères d'armes donc quelque uns semblaient tourner de l'oeil. Non. C'était comme s'ils menaçaient de tomber endormis, là, tout de suite! Marius ne put retenir un soupir horrifié, mais pile comme il remarquait une silhouette qui semblait pendre au plafond, Hiroki joignit soudain les mains:

-_Khan!_

D'un coup, un véritable bouclier de lumière se développa tout autour d'eux, faisant apparaitre des sortes d'ondes sonores qui vinrent se heurter aux parois dorées qui les entouraient. D'un coup, ce fut comme s'ils avaient repris connaissance. Keith sembla se secouer:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Les sourcils froncés, la Vierge plissa les yeux sans pour autant séparer ses mains:

-Je crois que notre ami voulait jouer la sécurité et nous endormir pour nous vaincre sans prendre de risques.

Un petit rire aigu et moqueur résonna dans le temple et deux yeux brillèrent soudain dans l'obscurité des voûtes:

-Hin hin je ne pensais pas que l'un de vous comprendrait aussi vite.

-Mon maître m'a appris à me fier à mes sens: tes ultrasons n'ont pas pu me tromper longtemps.

Ses frères d'armes ne purent empêcher une lueur impressionnée d'éclairer leurs regards, mais Hiroki ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il était entièrement tourné vers son ennemi, l'attention complètement dirigée vers cet homme suspendu au plafond par les pieds. Un sourire torve étira les lèvres du Spectre:

-Dommage, mon _Nightmare Sonar_ vous aurait permis une mort indolore une fois que vous auriez été assez profondément endormis. (Il laissa échapper un petit rire) Et puis je dois avouer que vous avez perdu en honneur: dix contre un? Vous n'avez pas honte?

-Je peux m'occuper seul de ton cas.

Kiki fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'adresser un mouvement de tête entendu avec ses cadets: si jamais Hiroki se retrouvait en mauvaise position à un seul moment, ils interviendraient. Comme s'il avait attendu cette phrase, le Spectre quitta les voûtes du temple et il atterrit sur le sol en une réception parfaite:

-En général on se présente avant de commencer un combat. Ton maître ne t'aurait pas appris les bonnes manières, Chevalier?

-J'attendais que l'usurpateur de ce temple face le premier pas. (Sans faire tomber le bouclier et leur intimant silencieusement de rester à l'intérieur, Hiroki fit un pas en avant, traversant la paroi de lumière sans difficulté) Je suis Hiroki de la Vierge.

-Wimber de la Chauve Souris. (Le Spectre alla jusqu'à imiter une sorte de révérence ironique qui ne fit sourire personne) Tu me laisserais m'échauffer? Ca fait un petit temps qu'on n'a plus pu casser du Chevalier.

A l'abri d'éventuelles nouvelles ondes sonores, Keith déglutit difficilement et serra les poings sur deux roses, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait. Mais son frère d'armes semblait serein, d'un calme Olympien:

-Désavantage partagé.

Il n'avait pas encore fini de parler que Wimber s'était jeté en avant, un bras terminé par cinq ongles aiguisés comme des griffes tendu devant lui. Il n'était pas stupide, aucun d'eux ne l'était: il savait que s'ils avaient réussi à mettre un Chevalier Or hors état de nuire, le plan ne s'était clairement pas déroulé comme prévu. Trop de soldats des Enfers avaient été vaincus, ils étaient trop peu pour défendre correctement leur plus belle prise. Et les renforts n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Ils n'étaient pas censés être là, le plan disait qu'après la perte de l'un des leurs, les Chevaliers n'oseraient pas attaquer immédiatement.

Et si Wimber savait qu'il pouvait lutter face à un Chevalier d'Argent, il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un Chevalier d'Or. La dernière fois qu'il en avait affronté un, ils étaient trois contre lui.

Et ils avaient perdu la vie.

Il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter, aucun d'eux n'en avait - sauf peut-être certains, quatre tout au plus - sauf s'il attaquait en premier et ne laissait pas le temps à son adversaire de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pourtant, les griffes déchirèrent l'air et il écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. La Vierge s'était décalée, avait glissé le long de son bras. Sans un signe d'effort:

-_Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō._

Quand avait-il sorti ce rosaire? Quand avait-il eu le temps de frapper avant même qu'il n'ait terminé de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient? Wimber n'en sut jamais rien. Il rendit l'âme, un goût amer de trahison sur les lèvres en réalisant que leur Seigneur les avait laissés. Les condamnait à mort face à des ennemis d'une telle puissance.

Dès qu'il fut certain que son adversaire ne représentait plus une menace et qu'aucun autre Spectre ne se cachait dans le temple, Hiroki fit disparaître le bouclier qui protégeait ses frères d'armes. Soulagé, Keith le félicita tandis que les autres s'assuraient qu'aucun renfort n'arrivait:

-Bien joué! Quand ton maître t'a-t-il enseigné cette technique pour résister aux ultrasons?

Avisant le regard quasi complice de Kiki, la Vierge haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire presque penaud:

-Jamais.

-Jamais?

-Jamais.

David tiqua:

-Attends, quoi? Donc ce que t'as fait là c'était…

-Du bluff.

Malgré son air légèrement embarrassé, ils pouvaient tous voir une lueur ravie briller dans les yeux sombres de leur frère d'armes. Si bien que même si Oleg fit mine de le réprimander en soulignant le danger stupide qu'il avait couru, ils ne purent que ressentir du soulagement et presque une forme d'amusement quand Hiroki chassa les remarques - méritées - d'un mouvement de la main dans laquelle le rosaire brillait encore légèrement:

-Ca a marché non? Alors que demander de plus?

-Un peu de prudence ça ferait pas de mal.

Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Aliénor, s'attirant un sourire complice de la part de Tarek et de Jørgen. Mais Hiroki haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules:

-Vous êtes juste jaloux de mon audace.

-C'est ça. On est des rageux.

Conclut Marius en gratifiant Oleg d'un coup de coude. Kiki hocha la tête, soulagé malgré lui: tout semblait se dérouler sans encombres. Et au vu des cosmos qu'il analysait depuis le début de leur ascension, seuls quelques Spectres risquaient de les mettre en difficulté. Mais sans jamais les mettre en véritable danger: ils étaient dix, ils pouvaient y arriver tant qu'aucun renfort ne se matérialisait pour en venir en aide à leurs ennemis. Et au vu de la barrière qui empêchait Kiki de se téléporter, il était certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas être surpris.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du temple des Gémeaux, Hiroki avait perdu son air ravi et l'avait troqué pour un visage légèrement tendu. Ils n'étaient pas dupes: le souffle de leur frère d'armes était devenu irrégulier, légèrement sifflant, et Keith et Pablo avaient immédiatement ralenti le rythme, ce qui les fit arriver plusieurs secondes après les autres qui avaient déjà vaincu les trois traditionnels soldats qui faisaient véritablement office de figurants dans cet affrontement tant leur niveau était bas.

Cela rendait Oleg encore plus fou de rage: Sigmund avait perdu la vie parce que ces lâches avaient attaqué tous ensemble, ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance de survivre face à une cinquantaine d'ennemis dont une douzaine de Spectres au niveau plus élevé. Il n'avait eu aucune chance parce que ces douze salopards de Spectres faisaient partie de l'escadron qui les avait piégés. Parce qu'ils avaient dû intervenir et empêcher Sigmund d'avoir une seule chance.

Si seulement il avait été là. Si seulement il avait été à ses côtés, il l'aurait protégé, il l'aurait sauvé, il serait mort à sa place. Si seulement…

-Oleg attention!

Perdu dans ses pensées noires, la gorge serrée par un cri qu'il ne pouvait pas encore pousser, le Cancer agit d'instinct quand le cri de Marius le poussa à éviter une attaque qui l'aurait heurté de plein fouet. Le sol se fissura là où il était quelques secondes auparavant, et Gigant, le Spectre du Cyclope qui gardait le temple, poussa un grognement de colère:

-Arrêtez de bouger!

Ses poings et ses attaques ne trouvaient jamais leur cible, c'était comme se battre contre son ombre! Pile à ce moment, l'un d'entre eux se dressa devant lui. Et dans ses yeux brillait le tonnerre des Dieux:

-_Lightening Plasma_!

Les rayons de lumières le heurtèrent de plein fouet, sans qu'il ait même eu le temps de penser à les éviter. Et quand il desserra les poings, un léger courant d'électricité parcourut les cheveux de David, juste le temps qu'il laisse échapper un soupir satisfait. Tarek le gratifia d'un léger contact encourageant et il lui adressa un maigre sourire:

-Tu vois que tu en es digne.

Une légère rougeur à la fois causée à la joie et à l'excitation liée au combat, le Lion hocha la tête et le remercia d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'apprécier la rapidité de leur progression: ils ne devaient prendre aucun risques et continuer d'avancer tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Pourtant, malgré les sourires rassurés et assurés qui commençaient à apparaitre sur les visages de ses frères d'armes, Kiki ne pouvait se résoudre à faire de même. Quelque chose clochait. C'était trop simple. Trop pour que cela soit normal. Hadès n'aurait décemment pas confié la protection du Sanctuaire à des Spectres du niveau de Chevaliers d'Argent. A moins que la valeur symbolique de l'endroit ne lui ait pas semblé importante? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Quand ils parvinrent au quatrième temple, une odeur de pourriture les prit à la gorge avec une telle force que plusieurs d'entre eux durent réprimer une violente nausée. Utilisant son long foulard pour masquer l'odeur du mieux qu'il pouvait, Kiki fronça les sourcils et Pablo le nez:

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Putain c'est quoi cette horreur?

S'exclama Oleg en plaquant la main sur le bas de son visage. Avisant le regard légèrement réprobateur d'Hiroki, il argumenta:

-Nan mais évidemment pour vous c'est pas grave: mais moi je vais vivre ici, ok? Donc la puanteur c'est pour ma pomme!

Il eut presque l'impression qu'un semblant de sourire moqueur étirait le coin des lèvres d'Aliénor, mais comme il s'apprêtait à hausser le ton, un fredonnement distant s'éleva depuis l'intérieur de la maison du Cancer pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Et, étonnamment, aucun soldat des Enfers ne les attendait.

Ils échangèrent un regard avec leur voisin, puis, d'un même pas, ils entrèrent dans le quatrième temple.

Le sol semblait recouvert d'une épaisse couche de boue mauveâtre qui émettait une forte odeur de décomposition. Et quand ils réalisèrent que des cadavres jonchaient le sol, gisant, à moitié avalés par la boue, ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner d'un même instinct. Plusieurs fois, Jørgen dut fermer les yeux et lutter pour repousser une violente nausée malgré la main rassurante que Marius passait dans son dos.

D'un coup, leur semblant de bonne humeur était retombée, et Keith, livide, alla jusqu'à souffler tandis qu'ils ralentissaient instinctivement le pas:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire contre ça?

-Heu déjà le nettoyer, parce que je vous jure que je refuse de dormir et de vivre dans un endroit pareil.

-Je crois qu'il ne parlait pas de ça.

-Sans blagues?

Mais quand le fredonnement s'éleva de nouveau dans le temple, ils se turent instantanément, en alerte. Marius plaqua immédiatement les mains sur ses oreilles, certain qu'une simple chanson ne pouvait décemment pas être inoffensive au su de ce à quoi ils avaient échappé au temple du Taureau. Mais comme ils réalisaient que la mélodie ne les affectait pas, ils reprirent leur avancée, d'un pas plus prudent.

Enfin, une silhouette leur apparut. D'épais cheveux blonds coulant dans son dos, le Spectre caressait tendrement l'orgue posée devant lui, d'un geste presque maternel, sans cesser de fredonner. Et bien que la chanson soit douce et la voix harmonieuse, Kiki ne put réprimer un frisson glacé. La situation était si irréaliste qu'ils hésitèrent un instant à continuer leur chemin, pensant que leur adversaire avait perdu la tête. Mais pile comme Aliénor levait le pied, la voix s'éteignit:

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me faire l'affront de de me fausser compagnie sans attendre la fin de la représentation, si?

Ils s'immobilisèrent de nouveau, hésitants quant à la démarche à suivre, puis le Spectre laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et se tourna vers eux:

-Voilà qui est mieux.

L'homme qui leur faisait face avait des traits presque féminins, et ses lèvres maquillées de mauves étaient étirées en un léger sourire:

-J'attendais votre arrivée depuis des années: il me tarde de regagner la confiance du Seigneur Thanatos. Je suis Veronica de Nasu, et je serai votre advers-… (Comme il se rendait compte qu'il avait face à lui dix individus, une grimace dégoutée vint tirer ses traits fins comme il fronçait le nez) Oh ciel, c'était donc vous qui dégagiez cette odeur infâme de chair, de sueur et de sang. Hadès soit loué, mon _Burial Fort_ étouffe un peu tout cela.

-Tu peux parler, t'es en train de souiller mon temple à vie!

S'insurgea Oleg, s'attirant le regard du Spectre qui, entre temps, avait porté un mouchoir à ses lèvres et à son nez. Il plissa les yeux, sembla les analyser, puis, un sourire dans la voix, il reprit:

-Quelques-uns d'entre vous me semblent moins répugnants que d'autres. Il émane de vous une odeur de mort qui rend votre parfum moins insupportable.

Termina-t-il en désignant lentement Tarek, Aliénor, Oleg, Pablo et Keith d'un délicat mouvement de la main. Les cinq concernés se tendirent instantanément - à vrai dire, Aliénor et Keith devinrent soudain livides - et comme Veronica semblait les dévisager d'un air presque gourmand, ils frémirent:

-Cela me rappelle un certain adversaire: il dégageait une odeur presque délicieuse pour un être vivant. Vous en êtes encore bien loin, sauf peut-être…

-Ca suffit. (Gronda Kiki en faisant un pas en avant) Nous sommes venus reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit.

-Je n'en doute pas. (Il grimaça de nouveau) Mais votre présence me donne la nausée, je ne supporterais pas d'être souillé par des êtres tels que vous. Alors ne m'en voulez pas de recourir à d'autres techniques.

A ce moment, le Spectre posa les mains sur le clavier de l'orgue, et comme un accord s'élevait dans l'air, les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol se levèrent!

David laissa échapper un glapissement malgré lui quand une main osseuse et recouverte de peau en décomposition agrippa sa cheville, et il se dégagea en secouant la jambe et en reculant de plusieurs pas, le corps parcouru de frissons irrépressibles:

-C'est quoi ce bordel?!

Les corps dégoulinants de boue et de putréfaction se dressèrent autour d'eux, les encerclant et les observant de leurs orbites vides ou rougeoyantes. Sans cesser de jouer, Veronica s'amusa de la panique du Lion:

-Mes chers amis vont s'occuper de vous dévorer, ils ne peuvent résister à l'attrait de la vie. Je m'occuperai personnellement des survivants. Alors amusez-moi.

A ces mots, les corps se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur eux, avec une vitesse effrayante. Si vite qu'ils faillirent ne pas pouvoir les éviter. Accompagnés par le bruit de l'orgue, ils frappèrent, se dégagèrent, écarquillèrent les yeux quand les corps se relevèrent,… Et comme au sommet de cette montagne, utiliser leurs attaques spéciales en étant si près des autres risquait de les mettre en danger. Impossible donc d'en faire usage sans risquer de blesser l'un des leurs.

Pendant un fol instant, submergés par une dizaine d'ennemis qui ne pouvaient plus vraiment mourir, ils crurent qu'ils étaient perdus. Oleg retint une insulte, enragé de ne pas pouvoir agir, enragé d'imaginer ne pas venger la mort de Sigmund en perdant si vite… Puis, une petite voix parvint aux oreilles du Cancer:

-_Aide-nous…_

Oleg cligna des yeux, avisa le corps décomposé de ce qui avait dû être une petite fille. Laissa son regard glisser vers l'orgue derrière elle. Comprit. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il leva le bras:

-_Seki Shiki Mekai Ha_!

Veronica lui jeta un regard incendiaire quand les corps des zombies furent soudain englobés d'une lumière bleutée puis quand les âmes torturées de ses obéissants soldats fusèrent droit vers l'index tendu du Cancer. Mais quand il croisa le regard déterminé d'Oleg, une lueur alarmée éclaira le regard du Spectre:

-Prends ça! (Les âmes se rassemblèrent autour de sa main, tourbillonnèrent dans sa paume) _Seki Shiki Konso Ha_!

La boule d'énergie bleue fusa droit sur l'orgue qui explosa avec un grand bruit qui les fit tous reculer d'un pas prudent. Le visage rendu noir par la concentration, Oleg gardait les yeux fixés sur le nuage de poussière et de pourriture qui leur gâchait la vue. Au bout d'une brève seconde, Marius souffla:

-Tu l'as eu?

Oleg plissa les yeux:

-Nan.

-Restez sur vos gardes. (Renchérit Kiki en se mettant en garde) On ne sait pas de quoi notre ennemi est capable.

Le nuage se dissipa, dévoilant les morceaux d'orgue éventré et le visage décomposé par la colère de Veronica:

-Espèce de brute stupide… Comment oses-tu?

-C'est pour l'état dans lequel t'as foutu _mon_ temple.

-Tu vas le regretter, tu vas payer! Je vais tous vous tuer et le Seigneur Thanatos me pardonnera et me rendra de nouveau immortel!

Un frisson de colère pure secoua les épaules du Spectre qui prit soudain une grande inspiration… Et expira en projetant vers eux une nuée de mouches bourdonnantes. Resté devant, Oleg fut heurté de plein fouet et il se retrouva projeté contre une colonne. Quand le nuage d'insectes délaissa le Cancer et fonça sur eux, Hiroki ne put retenir un cri horrifié en tentant de se saisir de son rosaire pour créer un bouclier…

Vif comme l'éclair, Jørgen s'était dressé devant leur groupe, les bras levés et les mains jointes:

-_Aurora Execution_!

Il abaissa vivement les bras et le rayon de glace frappa le nuage de mouches, les gelant sur place, continua droit sur le Spectre qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter. L'attaque le heurta de plein fouet, gelant son cri en même temps que son coeur. Veronica tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa bouger avant d'être certain qu'il ne se relèverait pas, laissant la glace se propager sur le sol empli de pourriture. Puis, comme il restait immobile et que son cosmos disparaissait, ils poussèrent un soupir commun et Jørgen se tourna vers Oleg que Kiki relevait:

-Petit coup de pouce pour le futur nettoyage.

Le Cancer avisa le sol gelé et le remercia d'un pouce levé tandis que Kiki en profitait pour leur rappeler d'être prudent et de toujours se méfier:

-Nous avons de la chance d'être ensemble, mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes: nous ne savons pas quels adversaires nous attendent par la suite.

-Tant qu'ils n'impliquent pas des mouches ou autres insectes, ça me va.

Répondit simplement Hiroki en réprimant un frisson de dégoût.

Les trois soldats des Enfers les attendaient à la sortie du temple, là où l'odeur de pourriture était moins forte, loin du danger qu'ils auraient couru s'ils avaient été à la portée des zombies. Les vaincre ne demanda pas beaucoup d'effort aux Ors et ils atteignirent le temple du Lion. Après cette expérience plutôt désagréable, dire qu'ils se sentaient sereins aurait été mentir. Si bien qu'une véritable vague de soulagement les submergea quand un Spectre se dressa devant eux, accompagné de quelques soldats des Enfers. Sans orgue ni pourriture environnante.

Le visage du Spectre était dissimulé sous un masque - lui aussi - si bien que sa voix était légèrement étouffée quand il leva les bras pour les arrêter:

-Vous ne mettrez pas un pied dans ce temple, Chevaliers! Des lâches tels que vous ne méritent pas de faire un pas de plus! Moi, Mills de l'Elfe, je vous en empêcherai!

-Lâches?

Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Keith sur un ton empli d'incompréhension. Les yeux sur le casque du Spectre semblèrent luire de colère:

-Vous attaquer à cinq soldats alors que vous êtes dix, c'est de la lâcheté.

La voix incroyablement calme, Kiki soutint son regard et feula:

-Parce que vous attaquer tous ensemble à trois hommes, c'était honnête peut-être?

Les poings serrés, les épaules d'Oleg se mirent à trembler, et la main de Pablo sur son bras ne le maintint immobile que par miracle. Mills sembla marquer un temps d'arrêt:

-Nous n'étions pas tous ravis de ce choix, j'aurais préféré vous attendre ici et en finir dignement.

-Compte sur moi pour m'occuper de toi. Je serai ton adversaire.

Intervint Tarek en faisant un pas assuré en avant, se plaçant devant ses frères d'armes, les bras déjà croisés sur la poitrine. Le Spectre le détailla une seconde, puis il se mit en garde:

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Les quatre soldats des Enfers se ruèrent en avant, respectèrent l'éthique de leur supérieur et ne jetèrent pas un regard à Tarek. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent une longue seconde, puis, comme le Taureau reculais un pied, Mills se jeta en avant. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, évaluèrent la force physique de l'autre, et Tarek réalisa que son adversaire perdait du terrain, qu'il le dominait très clairement. L'affrontement physique dura à peine une minute, puis Mills bondit en arrière et leva soudain le bras, une lueur mauve englobant sa main:

-_Earthquake Mixer_!

Il frappa violemment le sol de sa main et les dalles se mirent à trembler puis à se retourner. L'onde de choc fonça droit sur Tarek qui ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé: cette attaque ressemblait clairement à sa _Titan's Nova_… en bien moins puissante. Si bien que l'éviter ne lui demanda presque aucun effort. Il bondit, se réceptionna sans effort et il tendit les bras:

-_Great Horn_!

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'attaque heurta Mills de plein fouet, faisant voler son masque en morceaux. Il roula sur le sol, trempant les dalles retournées de son sang, et il toussa, un liquide carmin gouttant sur ses mains depuis ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard empli de haine vers Tarek, fusilla les autres Ors - victorieux - des yeux et il cracha:

-Soyez maudits… Tous, soyez… maudits… (Il toussa, s'étouffa avec le sang dans sa gorge, parvint à redresser des yeux déjà vitreux et cernés de noir) Vous êtes loin d'avoir… gagné… Nous avons des yeux partout… Bientôt… Bientôt, tout sera…

Mais ses yeux se voilèrent avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, figeant une grimace de haine sur son visage à jamais. Un frisson commun secoua les épaules des Ors qui s'entreregardèrent, de nouveau méfiants. Mais Kiki mit immédiatement fin à ce malaise, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de penser à une chose aussi risquée avant d'avoir fini leur mission:

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'y penser. Continuons d'avancer, nous parlerons de ça quand nous aurons gagné.

Ils hochèrent la tête et personne n'osa remettre les paroles assurées de leur aîné: même s'ils devaient avouer que tout se passait sans trop d'encombres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé au premier temple, le sort de Sigmund pouvait à tout moment devenir le leur. Le visage éteint de la Balance s'imposa à David qui déglutit difficilement et serra les poings pour se donner du courage: le sixième temple se dressait déjà devant eux.

Le Spectre qui gardait le temple de la Vierge les attendait de pied ferme, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé. Il tenait un long bâton d'une main, et une sorte d'éventail de l'autre - rapidement identifiés comme un Shakujou et un Hauchiwa par Hiroki. Reconnaissant ces attributs comme ceux associés aux Karasu Tengu, la Vierge plissa les yeux quand le Spectre se présenta comme étant Edvard du Sylphe. Pas un Tengu, donc, mais il reconnaissait ces instruments et savaient ce qu'ils risquaient de créer comme dommages.

Il saurait s'occuper de ce Spectre: le Shakujou ne serait pas un problème malgré la similarité avec ses propres attaques, par contre, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rivaliser avec le vent que le Hauchiwa créer-…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prévenir ses frères d'armes, Edvard avait déjà levé ses armes et se jetait droit sur eux. Le bâton heurta violemment Keith qui fut projeté sur le côté, mais si les autres parvinrent à éviter le coup, ils furent directement pris dans le violent coup de vent qui avait soudain jailli dans leur dos, les faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Les bras levés devant son visage, Jørgen grimaça et hurla pour se faire entendre:

-Comment on va faire pour avancer?! Ton bouclier ne pourrait pas l'arrêter?!

Hiroki secoua la tête:

-Je peux essay-…

Mais au même moment, la rafale de vent cessa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Méfiant, Kiki fronça les sourcils et se prépara à lancer un _Cristal Wall _au cas où le Spectre préparerait une autre attaque. Edvard était comme immobile, les yeux écarquillés, et quand un filet de sang glissa le long de son menton, ils se tendirent imperceptiblement. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, quelqu'un - un ennemi donc - avait dû se glisser dans son dos et l'avait blessé pour une raison qu'ils ne comprenaient pas!

Comme ils se rapprochaient instinctivement les uns des autres, cherchant à identifier le cosmos de leur nouvel ennemi, le Verseau tiqua, le cœur soudain serré:

-Où est-..?

-Désolé, j'ai vu que j'avais une chance et c'était trop tentant.

La voix qui s'éleva dans le dos du Spectre semblait osciller entre un côté rieur et penaud à la fois. Et quand Edvard tomba en avant, ce fut pour dévoiler la silhouette de Marius, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres et un ongle démesurément long et brillant d'un rouge effrayant prolongeant son index droit:

-M'en voulez pas, j'attends de briller depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, faut bien que je me défoule.

Ils restèrent un instant interloqués, surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le Scorpion avait dû aller pour démarrer avant que la rafale de vent les immobilise tous. Oleg se contenta de hausser les épaules et de légèrement le bousculer:

-Frimeur va.

Un petit rire ravi s'échappa des lèvres du Grec qui ne nia pas, se contentant de lui emboiter le pas. Vaincre les trois soldats des Enfers ne leur demanda aucun effort, si bien que quand ils arrivèrent au septième temple, ils avaient de nouveau reprit confiance: ils pouvaient y arriver, le pire était certainement fait maintenant que six maisons sur douze se trouvaient derrière eux.

Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent face au nouveau gardien du temple de la Balance, au vu du visage d'Oleg, ils comprirent que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'ils l'espéraient. Le Cancer avait littéralement viré au livide teinté d'une once de verdâtre quand le Spectre s'était présenté face à eux:

-Je suis Fyodor de la Mandragore. Je dois admettre que vous m'impressionnez, Chevaliers. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir parvenir jusqu'ici.

Les épaules tremblantes d'un mélange de rage et d'horreur, Oleg parvint à souffler:

-C'était toi… C'était toi à l'aéroport…

Le Spectre baissa l'oeil vers lui, le détailla une seconde, et son sourire sarcastique s'élargit légèrement:

-Oui, oui je te reconnais. (Il laissa échapper un petit soupir rieur) C'était toi qui étais entouré de ces deux trouillards. Des Chevaliers aussi? Pourtant je ne les vois pas parmi…

Il se tut une seconde, d'une manière tout à fait maîtrisée qui les fit se tendre d'horreur. Puis un rictus torve étira ses lèvres, un sourire qui contrastait avec l'expression paisible du masque posé au niveau de son torse:

-Oooh… C'est donc _celui-là_ qui est tombé? La Balance justement, c'est ça? Quelle ironie.

Jørgen serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, retenant Marius qui avait tenté de faire un pas enragé en avant: Oleg ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler, pas avec des provocations aussi honteuses. Fyodor devait être certain de son effet, sauf qu'affronter un ennemi inconnu en étant aveuglé par la haine ne leur servirait à rien. Et le Spectre en jouait avec un amusement manifeste:

-Je dois admettre que j'étais surpris: il était presque pitoyable. Il ne faisait pas le poids face aux attaques combinées de Wimber, Samaël et moi. Et encore, nous n'étions que deux à nous donner à fond.

A chacun de ses mots, le visage d'Oleg se durcissait un peu plus, c'était un véritable miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore jeté sur le Spectre. Sans doute que la main d'Hiroki sur son épaule devait jouer, mais il ne le retiendrait pas longtemps. Pas avec les horreurs que Fyodor continuait de déclamer:

-Après je dois reconnaitre qu'il était tenace: l'attaque de Wimber combinée à la mienne ont mis du temps à l'immobiliser. Enfin, un faible reste un faible, l'achever était un acte de merci. Il ne pouvait pas se protéger lui-même, comment aurait-il pu protéger sa fam-…

-LA FERME!

Avec une violence rare, le Cancer s'était dégagé et s'était véritablement rué en avant, le poing tendu. Kiki fit un pas en avant:

-Oleg, non!

Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, Fyodor glissa le long du poing du Cancer, aveuglé par la haine, et une lueur mauvaise éclaira son oeil:

-_Strangle Shrill_!

Le masque sombre s'anima soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrant en même temps que sa bouche d'où jaillit un cri strident infernal. Tous plaquèrent vivement les mains sur leurs oreilles tentant de se protéger de ce bruit horrible, mais Oleg ne parvint pas à éviter l'attaque. La vague sonore le heurta de plein fouet, figeant son saut pendant une folle seconde avant de le repousser violemment en arrière. Si fort qu'il retomba directement sur Pablo et Marius qui roulèrent sur le sol avec lui. Ravi de son petit effet, le Spectre laissa échapper un petit rire:

-Vous ne faites pas le poids face à notre armée! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des perdants! Des enfants!

C'était presque trop facile, aucun n'osait attaquer, cet enragé de Cancer était sans doute paralysé à l'heure qu'il était,… Il écarta les bras, certain de sa puissance:

-Alors, Chevaliers, vous ne m'attaquez pas? Est-ce que vous auriez peur?

David se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules:

-Le combat est déjà fini. Puis Oleg avait l'air de vouloir se débrouiller tout seul, donc ça serait pas très sympa d'intervenir.

Le sourire moqueur de Fyodor se mua en grimace de colère face à cette insulte:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il est hors d'état de nuire et je suis toujours debout, je n'ai pas…

Le poing qui heurta sa joue le fit taire et ses pieds quittèrent le sol sous la violence du choc. Tout alla si vite qu'il ne put qu'apercevoir un regard gris acéré voilé par une longue mèche blanche se ficher dans le sien:

-Crève saloperie d'enflure!_ Acubens_!

Une étreinte d'une puissance rare lui coupa le souffle, puis tous ses os se mirent à hurler quand la pression se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insupportable. Le Surplis ne résista pas longtemps, et Keith porta une main dégoutée à sa bouche quand un craquement horrible résonna dans le temple, accompagné d'éclaboussures de sang. Le buste du Spectre retomba à leurs pieds tandis que ses jambes et son bassin s'écrasaient plus loin. Accroupis entre les deux, Oleg poussa un long soupir et se releva lentement avant de se tourner vers eux, le visage taché de sang et les mâchoires serrées:

-Merci de me l'avoir laissé.

-S'il avait représenté un véritable danger pour toi, nous serions intervenus. (Répondit paisiblement Kiki) Puisqu'il n'était pas réellement menaçant, nous pouvions nous permettre le luxe de te laisser l'affronter individuellement. Toutefois je regrette qu'il n'en ait pas été autrement… (Il ferma et rouvrit le poing plusieurs fois) J'aurais bien voulu le faire taire, moi aussi.

Aliénor baissa les yeux vers le visage défait de leur adversaire, une lueur haineuse éclairant son regard émeraude:

-Tu n'étais pas le seul.

Tous hochèrent la tête, les poings et le coeur serrés à l'idée du malin plaisir qu'avait dû ressentir ce Spectre lorsque Sigmund s'était retrouvé seul face à eux. Quand il avait fermé les yeux à jamais. Jørgen ferma les yeux un instant et poussa un soupir empli de douleur quand ils se remirent en route en silence, incapables de prendre le temps de souffler et d'accepter l'inacceptable.

Ils devaient continuer. Ils devaient avancer et reprendre ce qu'on leur avait arraché.

Ils affrontèrent les trois soldats gardant la sortie de la maison de la Balance, firent de même avec ceux qui étaient posté sur les escaliers, puis ils arrivèrent face au huitième temple. L'une des colonnes de cette maison zodiacale semblait tenir par pur miracle tant il manquait d'importants morceaux de marbre, mais son gardien semblait s'en moquer. Deux nattes glissant sur le devant de son Surplis, des cheveux bordeaux tombant dans ses yeux brillants, le Spectre les accueillit en ricanant:

-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. J'espère que votre court séjour vous plaira. (Il alla jusqu'à faire mine de s'incliner, laissant apercevoir un sourire aux dents aiguisées) Je suis Orion du Requin Blanc, et je compte sur vous pour me divertir un minimum avant de continuer votre chemin.

Marius et Jørgen furent pris d'un frisson soudain quand des souvenirs qui ne leur appartenaient pas surgirent vaguement. Quand ils virent une place noire de monde, des drapeaux tricolores trempés de sang, et deux silhouettes enveloppées de noir.

Comme s'il avait perçu leur malaise soudain, Orion posa un regard presque amusé sur les porteurs des huitième et onzième armures, quasi nostalgique, mais aucun des dix Ors ne se laissa berner: cet homme avait beau sembler très calme, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. L'énergie qui se dégageait de lui était telle qu'ils sentaient tous qu'ils devaient être particulièrement prudents. C'est pourquoi Kiki fit un pas en avant: c'était à lui, l'aîné, d'assumer ce rôle. Orion sourit:

-Parfait. J'en avais assez d'attendre.

Le Bélier plissa les yeux, tendit les mains et s'élança:

-_Starlight_-…

Mais son cri se mua en une exclamation de douleur quand les yeux bordeaux du Spectre se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres des siens, quand son sourire lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il évita le pire en se jetant vivement sur le côté, les lèvres pincées et la main plaquée sur les longues estafilades sanglantes qui allaient de son thorax à son épaule droite. Et quand plusieurs morceaux de l'armure du Bélier glissèrent sur le sol, Keith écarquilla des yeux horrifiés qui sembla ravir le Spectre qui attendait patiemment, adossé contre une colonne:

-Mon _Shark's Bite_ provoque cette réaction chez pas mal de monde: faut laisser l'effet se faire.

Kiki se redressa lentement, le temps qu'il réalise que la blessure était assez profonde pour qu'il doive impérativement la soigner. Le temps d'apercevoir les ongles démesurément longs d'Orion, trempés de son sang. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une cape glissa dans son champ de vision:

-Occupe-toi de cette blessure.

Ses cheveux ardents se coulant dans son dos, Aliénor ficha son regard sombre dans celui d'Orion:

-Je m'occupe de lui.

Même s'il détestait devoir l'avouer, Kiki savait reconnaitre qu'il était en mauvaise posture quand il le fallait. Et c'était l'un de ces moments. Sa plaie devait absolument être soignée avant qu'elle ne commence à l'handicaper dangereusement. Alors il hocha la tête et souffla:

-Fais attention, il…

-Je sais. (Elle plissa légèrement les yeux) Je l'ai vu.

Kiki acquiesça doucement et ne refusa pas l'aide de Pablo, sans pour autant quitter Aliénor des yeux. La jeune femme fit deux pas assurés en avant, le regard fiché dans celui du Spectre:

-Je serai ton adversaire.

Une lueur intéressée éclaira le regard déjà brillant d'Orion qui sourit et se remit en garde:

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour retenir mes coups.

-C'est marrant, j'allais dire la même chose. (Aliénor tendit un bras, se mit en garde et lui fit un léger signe) Donne tout ce que tu as.

Le sourire mauvais d'Orion fut soudain teinté d'une soudaine irritation et il fonça en avant, si vite que Jørgen peina à le voir. Si vite que même si Aliénor parvint à se décaler d'un pas, trois longs fils orangés glissèrent sur le sol. Le Spectre avait manqué sa gorge de quelques millimètres, de - littéralement - trois cheveux. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ait pu éviter l'attaque là où Kiki s'était laissé surprendre, un léger noeud serra la gorge de ses frères d'armes. Il allait encore trop vite pour que le combat soit gagné d'avance comme les autres l'avaient été.

Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à la tactique que leur soeur d'armes devait appliquer. Orion avait bondi en arrière, se préparant à frapper une nouvelle fois. Tarek se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration quand il parvint à expirer. Quand Aliénor évita avec une facilité déconcertante l'attaque du Spectre et alla même jusqu'à le frapper d'un violent coup de pied.

Orion se réceptionna sur le sol et il releva la tête, une grimace de rage sur les lèvres. Il ne put empêcher un sentiment d'horreur mêlée de colère de former un noeud dans son estomac. Jamais il n'avait été si rapidement déjoué, jamais. Et pourtant, cette jeune femme n'avait pas pu subir un entrainement parfaitement adapté, pas au vu de la situation précaire des Chevaliers d'Athéna! Il avait affronté un Or nouvellement adoubé, quelques siècles auparavant, et même là il n'avait pas été si rapidement mis en danger. Cette fille était dangereuse. Vraiment dangereuse.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de mourir. Pas encore.

Le visage assombri par une soudaine détermination, Orion fonça de nouveau en avant, passa délibérément à côté de son adversaire qui, pourtant, ne bougea pas d'un pas. Loin de s'en inquiéter, il prit appui sur une colonne du temple et poussa de toute la force de ses pieds pour foncer de nouveau sur elle, le bras tendu en avant.

Kiki eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour prévenir Aliénor que les deux adversaires s'étaient immobilisés.

La main refermée sur l'avant-bras du Spectre, Aliénor se tourna légèrement vers lui. Et bien qu'elle ne prononçât aucun mot, Orion fut soudain parcourut d'un violent frisson:

-_Galaxian Explosion_.

Le Spectre n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri: son Surplis vola en éclat, son bras fut comme disloqué et l'attaque s'écrasa contre lui, le projetant violemment en arrière pour s'écraser contre une colonne et la faire dangereusement tanguer. Marius dut faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter un morceau de marbre qui chuta sur le sol, et tous détaillèrent la jeune femme qui leur faisait face.

Indemne là où leur aîné avait été blessé.

-Continuons.

Keith déglutit, jeta un regard à la fois admiratif et inquiet vers sa soeur d'armes, puis ils se remirent en route, en silence. A la fois impressionnés et interdits face à la puissance indiscutable de la jeune femme. Seuls Hiroki et Marius félicitèrent franchement la Gémeau qui les gratifia d'un simple mouvement de la tête, si bien que quand ils atteignirent le neuvième temple, un étrange sentiment de malaise mêlé de soulagement leur serrait le coeur.

Le Spectre qui les y attendait se présenta comme étant Cube de Dullahan, et bien qu'un masque dissimule également son visage, ils purent tous sentir que leur adversaire était animé par une colère sourde. Cette fois, quand il fut temps que l'un d'entre eux se décide à combattre, ce fut Keith qui fit un pas en avant, une rose noire délicatement tenue entre ses doigts.

Le Poisson s'était à peine mis en garde que le Spectre s'était jeté en avant, le poing tendu et sans utiliser son cosmos. Keith parvint à éviter le coup et il riposta vivement d'un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire de son adversaire qui le força à reculer. Un reflet étrange éclaira les yeux du masque et Cube tendit les bras en avant:

-_Death Me-…_!

-_Piranhan Rose_!

Alors que la silhouette d'une femme sans tête commençait à se dessiner devant lui, Keith avait profité de l'immobilité de son adversaire pour immédiatement attaquer. Les roses noires foncèrent droit vers leur cible, vers leur proie, et l'image fantomatique disparut comme Cube poussait un cri de souffrance.

L'attaque heurta bien le Spectre, mais pas aussi directement que Keith l'aurait pensé. Si bien que malgré sa plaie béante et le fait qu'il ait roulé sur le sol, trempant les dalles de sang, malgré le fait que la moitié de son masque avait volé en éclat, le Poisson comprit qu'il ne mourrait pas tout de suite. Qu'il avait flanché. Il eut l'impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner, il ne vit pas que les autres attendaient qu'il agisse, il ne voyait que le visage tordu de douleur et de colère de son adversaire.

Cube leva les yeux et ficha son regard dans le sien, les dents serrées et un rictus déterminé sur le visage:

-Va au bout, Chevalier. C'est _ta_ responsabilité.

Soudain livide, Keith se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, qu'un noeud lui nouait la gorge. Les autres avaient tous accompli leur mission sans flancher, aucun n'avait ressenti de remords au moment d'achever leur ennemi: pourquoi était-il le seul à hésiter? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lancer cette rose blanche?

D'instinct, il releva la tête, mortifié à l'idée d'apercevoir les regards emplis de mépris de ses frères d'armes… Tous les yeux étaient bien tournés vers lui, légèrement hésitants comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il attendait. Mais ce fut la lueur douce dans le regard paisible d'Hiroki qui lui permit de respirer à nouveau. Puisant dans ses yeux la force et la détermination dont il avait besoin, il répondit au hochement de tête de son ami par un léger mouvement. Keith inspira profondément, souffla, baissa les yeux vers son adversaire mourant, et la _Bloody Rose_ se ficha dans son coeur.

Alors qu'il pensait ressentir un léger soulagement, il se sentit encore plus coupable qu'avant. Pourtant, soucieux du regard des autres et désireux de leur prouver - ainsi qu'à son armure - qu'il ne flancherait plus, il poussa un soupir quasi inaudible:

-Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Comme Hiroki lui adressait un regard complice et calme, Kiki posa une main rassurante sur son épaule:

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des choses qui s'apprennent.

Keith déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête en remerciant son aîné en un murmure. Le Bélier lui offrit un sourire encourageant, serra un peu plus son épaule, puis il se remit en route, suivi des neuf autres.

Comme ils continuaient leur ascension après avoir vaincu les trois soldats qui gardaient la sortie du temple, David ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter:

-On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Victor: j'espère que tout va bien pour lui

Tarek jeta un regard en arrière vers la haute colline qui semblait maintenant si proche et si lointaine à la fois:

-Il nous aurait contacté s'il y avait eu un problème, non?

Oleg laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant:

-Va savoir! Impossible de dire comment ce trouillard réagirait face au danger!

-Nous avons été entraîné au combat, pas à affronter la mort et à tuer des gens.

L'excusa immédiatement Pablo comme il voyait Keith rougir violemment. Le Cancer haussa les épaules:

-Pense ce que tu veux, moi je lui confierais pas ma vie.

Aliénor lui jeta un regard en coin:

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir: rien de tout ça n'était prévu, c'est normal que ça l'ait choqué.

-Alors c'est qu'il était pas prêt.

Kiki secoua la tête:

-Inutile de faire un procès d'intention, surtout dans un moment pareil. (Puis, pour répondre à la question implicite de David, il continua) Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en danger, nous aurions certainement senti l'ennemi arriver. Alors concentrons-nous encore quelques minutes: si tout se passe bien, nous en aurons bientôt fini ici et nous pourrons aller les chercher.

Un léger silence respectueux s'en suivit, et comme Hiroki étouffait une quinte de toux rauque et se saisissait de son puff, ils parvinrent au dixième temple. Après avoir vaincu les trois soldats des Enfers qui les y attendaient, ils se retrouvèrent face à un nouveau Spectre. Et il dégageait une énergie qui rappelait celle d'Orion, voire même légèrement supérieure:

-Je suis Gordon du Minotaure. Et je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir parvenir jusqu'à moi. Mais vous n'irez pas plus loin.

Il assénait à chaque fin de phrase le lourd manche de sa hache sur sa paume. Tous se mirent en garde, conscients que ce qui caractérisait leur adversaire était la force brute. Mais une force brute d'une incroyable et dont ils devaient impérativement se méfier. Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, le Spectre ne se contenta pas de frapper le sol de sa hache: il se jeta en avant et heurta violemment David d'un coup d'épaule d'une rare puissance, envoyant rouler le Lion hors du temple et même dévaler quelques marches!

Un cri muet s'échappa de leurs lèvres et Keith eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en avant que la lourde hache le frappait en pleine poitrine et le faisait heurter une colonne et glisser sur le sol. Tarek tendit vivement les bras:

-_Great_…

Il écarquilla des yeux horrifiés que la hache se retrouva à quelques millimètres de son visage:

-_Grand Axe Crusher_!

Un grand éclat de lumière jaillit et le Taureau croisa les bras devant son visage dans une vaine tentative de défense. Mais comme, au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait rien, il rouvrit les yeux:

-Kiki!

Le Chevalier du Bélier s'était dressé devant lui, à bout de souffle, les bras tendus en avant et une grimace d'effort sur son visage soudain livide. Et devant eux, le _Crystal Wall_ les protégeait de l'attaque du géant. Gordon ne cessa pourtant pas de forcer sur sa hache, de forcer Kiki à ployer les genoux. Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de la tempe de l'Atlante, mais il gronda:

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

-Vous avez perdu cette Guerre, pourquoi vous acharner?

Le Bélier ficha son regard dans le sien:

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas terminée.

Un vif éclat doré dans son dos fit se figer le Spectre, puis la silhouette d'un jeune homme à la peau sombre fonça sur lui et abattit son bras au niveau de sa nuque:

-_Excalibur_!

Gordon tenta de se retourner, ne parvint pas à être assez rapide. Le coup d'épée trancha son surplis comme s'il avait s'agit de tissu, déchira peau et muscles. Pablo retomba accroupi sur le sol, le bras tendu en arrière et le visage tiré par la concentration. Il entendit la lourde hache heurter le sol, puis des genoux, et il ne se releva que quand le géant se fut écrasé sur le sol, les yeux éteints.

Un grognement irrité s'éleva à l'entrée du temple comme Hiroki aidait Keith à se relever et que Kiki reprenait son souffle, soutenu par Tarek, et le visage ensanglanté de David reparut:

-Je vais bien, je n'ai rien!*

-Joli vol plané!

Le complimenta Oleg en le poussant devant lui comme ils se remettaient en route, impatients d'en finir maintenant que la fin était si proche. Le Lion le gratifia d'un sourire empli d'énervement**:

-Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré devoir me re-farcir ces saletés de marches!

Le trait d'humour du Cancer était le bienvenu: ils avaient bien compris que ce combat aurait eu une issue toute différente s'ils n'avaient pas tous été présents. En quelques instants seulement, le Spectre du Minotaure avait mis quatre Chevaliers d'Or à mal. Ils devaient rester prudents.

La technique n'avait pas changé au niveau de la protection du onzième temple, et ils durent de nouveau affronter trois soldats des Enfers dont un qui tenta de s'enfuir et qui fut rattrapé in extremis par Oleg. La maison du Verseau semblait presque vide tant le calme qui y régnait était irréel. Beaucoup trop pour être rassurant. Ils s'avancèrent d'une démarche assurée tout en regardant autour d'eux, essayant de repérer leur ennemi. Le souffle court, une perle de sueur glissant le long de sa mâchoire, Hiroki peinait à garder le rythme, et cela ne rassurait pas Keith.

Le Spectre les attendait au centre du temple, assis sur ce qui ressemblait à des racines, le menton caché derrière ses mains jointes. Une lourde capuche rabattue sur son visage, il releva légèrement la tête quand ils arrivèrent face à lui et un éclat doré éclaira furtivement l'ombre créée par sa cape:

-Vous en avez mis du temps. Je suis Samaël de la Belladone. (Comme David faisait un pas en avant et levait les poings, il leva une main et l'arrêta) Non, pas toi. (Son regard doré se ficha dans celui du Gémeau et sa voix se fit un peu plus dure) Elle d'abord.

Aliénor fit immédiatement un pas en avant, certaine qu'elle pourrait le vaincre, pas inquiète le moins du monde. David hésita, croisa le regard de Kiki et se recula en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés. Le Spectre se leva calmement, et il décrivit un lent mouvement circulaire, imité par Aliénor:

-Je n'étais pas spécialement impliqué dans cette lutte, je trouve ce plan stupide, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais toi… (Une veine grisâtre se tendit sur le dos de sa main) Toi, tu m'as pris quelque chose. Et je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Aliénor continuait de marcher, sans quitter Samaël des yeux :

-Allons, nous nous connaissons à peine. Inutile de poser tous tes malheurs sur mes épaules, je ne vous ai rien pris, contrairement à vous autres, Spectres.

-Oh si tu m'as pris quelque chose. Tu m'as enlevé une personne très chère, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas te laisser vivre.

Il se mit calmement en garde:

-Attaque, Chevalier. Donne tout ce que tu as.

Aliénor expira légèrement, d'un coup bref et sec, puis, elle bondit en avant. L'attaque lumineuse manqua le visage de Samaël de peu, faisant retomber sa capuche sur son dos et libérant de longs cheveux bleus. Dévoilant un regard doré perçant qui fit frémir Marius et Jørgen quand ils le "reconnurent":

-Tu as déjà perdu, Gémeau.

Aliénor se réceptionna, fit demi-tour, leva le poing, puis ce fut comme si une main lui avait agrippé la gorge. Son visage toujours fermé se liquéfia soudain, ses jambes se mirent à trembler comme elle fixait quelque chose des yeux… Puis un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres comme elle tendait la main, murmurait quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas… Et en une seconde, ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et elle tombait à genoux sur le sol en poussant un hurlement déchirant.

Tous firent un pas fébrile en avant, horrifiés de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur meilleur atout mais incertains quant à la démarche à suivre. Devaient-ils attaquer? Mais ne serait-ce pas insulter Aliénor? Kiki serra les dents et se jeta en avant, repoussant ces pensées inutiles. Mais comme il croisait le regard doré du Spectre, il poussa une exclamation silencieuse et s'arrêta immédiatement. La voix toujours aussi calme, Samaël plissa les yeux:

-Mon _Nightmarish Flagrance_ vous a déjà tous mis hors d'état de nuire.

Comme paralysés par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, personne ne réalisa tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Tarek ne comprit qu'il y avait un problème que quand Keith laissa échapper un gémissement et qu'un violent frisson le parcourut tout entier jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux sur le sol en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Alors seulement, il sentit un noeud d'angoisse pure lui nouer le ventre. Alors seulement il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans le onzième temple, mais bien dans les rues d'Alep. Un spasme instinctif le poussa à reculer vivement de plusieurs pas, à éviter les corps, les coups de feu,… Et il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que sa vue devenait floue à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tarek! Oh, Tarek!

David rattrapa in-extremis son frère d'armes qui venait de trébucher et de tomber en arrière, les yeux révulsés et le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Le Lion le secoua, tenta de le faire reprendre conscience,… Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il en était incapable, que cet homme devait être responsable de ce qui leur arrivait. Parce que tous, tous sans exceptions, s'étaient liquéfiés en un instant. Tous semblaient ailleurs, perdu dans des images cauchemardesques. Kiki avait porté une main à son coeur, Oleg avait écarquillé des yeux horrifiés et une larme roulait sur sa joue comme un cri muet s'échappait de ses lèvres. Hiroki avait posé la main sur sa gorge, Marius avait rapidement reculé et était tombé assis, tentait de se protéger d'une menace invisible. Pablo avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et sanglotait d'une manière irrépressible, Jørgen semblait ne plus parvenir à respirer,…

Tous souffraient. Mais alors… Alors pourquoi allait-il…

Le claquement d'une porte le fit violemment sursauter et il se retourna vivement, pâlit quand il reconnut l'ombre qui lui faisait face. Quand les mots parvinrent à ses oreilles, quand il avisa la ceinture serrée dans ces mains calleuses. Alors, David sut qu'il était perdu, lui aussi, et que personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Samaël ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Il était entièrement tourné ver Aliénor qui sanglotait sur le marbre du temple. D'un mouvement étrangement lent, il repoussa l'épaule de la jeune femme de son pied et la fit rouler sur le sol:

-Regarde-moi. Je veux que tu me regardes quand je te tuerai.

Il tendit la main et une liane se dressa derrière lui, se tendit, prête à frapper… Mais un éclat de lueur dorée à sa droite le poussa à bondir en arrière pour éviter une attaque qui l'aurait certainement mis en difficulté. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers celui qui avait résisté à son attaque:

-Haa le Chevalier de la Vierge, fidèle à la réputation de ton signe.

Le visage livide mais les bras fermes, Hiroki soutint le regard du Spectre et répondit d'une voix légèrement rauque:

-Tes illusions ne peuvent rien contre moi.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Samaël:

-Ha bon? Pourtant on dirait que ce petit passage dans la forêt t'a marqué et continue de te hanter? Non?

Comme il parlait, il avait levé une main et la racine dans son dos changea de forme, représenta un noeud coulant suspendu à une branche. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du Japonais, mais il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux une courte seconde avant de les rouvrir:

-Si, bien sûr que j'y pense. (Une lueur presque paisible éclaira son regard noir) Mais j'ai accepté cette facette de moi, de mon passé. Je ne la crains plus. Ton attaque ne peut pas faire effet sur moi.

Le Spectre haussa les épaules:

-Ca ne change rien au fait que tu sois affaibli. Vous ne franchirez pas la sortie de ce temple, pas si tu es seul.

Hiroki sursauta presque quand une main ferme et chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule:

-Il n'est pas seul.

-Kiki!

Le Bélier lui adressa un sourire rassurant et il se mit en garde à son tour:

-Le pire est déjà derrière moi, tes images du passé ne peuvent plus m'arrêter.

Samaël plissa les yeux:

-Tu es le gamin qu'on devait tuer, il y a trente-quatre ans…

-Je suis le Chevalier du Bélier. Et nous allons débarrasser le Sanctuaire de ta présence.

Pendant une longue seconde, il n'y eut aucun mouvement, puis Samaël sourit:

-Ne me décevez pas plus que vous n'êtes en train de le faire.

-Bien sûr que non.

Le Spectre tendit les bras, immédiatement imité par les deux Ors, et leurs attaques se croisèrent en un violent éclat de lumière:

-_Purple Roots_!

-_Tenma Koufuku_!

-_Starlight Extinction_!

Quand la lumière disparut, le Spectre était étendu sur le sol, les lèvres trempées de sang et le corps disloqué. Hiroki sentit ses genoux flageoler et il serait tombé sur le sol si Kiki ne l'avait pas retenu et accompagné dans son mouvement:

-Tout va bien, respire, tout va bien.

Le souffle court, le visage bleui, Hiroki ferma les yeux et se força à respirer aussi profondément que possible, à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Là sur le sol, brisé en deux, gisait son puff. Inutilisable. La main agrippée à l'épaule du Bélier, il baissa la tête, la gorge serrée. Et quand les autres furent enfin libéré des illusions de Samaël, malgré les paroles encourageantes de Kiki, il n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle.

Tous s'étaient relevés, s'entre regardaient avec un air penaud et mal à l'aise à la fois, espérant que personne n'avait vu ce qui était revenu les hanter tout en se demandant ce que les autres avaient pu voir. Oleg essuya rageusement ses joues humides et Marius garda longuement une main plaquée sur ses lèvres, pourtant, la plus affectée restait Aliénor. Assise contre une colonne, le regard voilé et les lèvres entrouvertes, des larmes glissant sans arrêt sur ses joues et les cheveux défaits, elle semblait encore prisonnière de son cauchemar. Si bien que même quand Tarek s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, elle ne réagit pas.

Keith (le visage strié de larmes) et Pablo se ruèrent immédiatement sur leur ami pour le soutenir, et Hiroki s'agrippa à leurs épaules comme à une bouée, un moyen de reprendre son souffle. Le Néo-Zélandais écarquilla des yeux horrifiés en apercevant le puff brisé:

-Il ne peut pas continuer! Il faut absolument le laisser se reposer et trouver une solution!

Kiki hocha la tête et Tarek en profita pour faire remarquer que la situation d'Aliénor était plus qu'inquiétante:

-Elle ne peut pas continuer, pas dans cet état.

Le Bélier acquiesça et il se releva lentement. Avisant l'état de ses frères d'armes, il passa la main sur son visage:

-Tarek, Keith, Pablo, vous restez ici avec Hiroki et Aliénor. Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Dès que nous aurons affronté et vaincu le dernier Spectre, Pablo foncera le plus vite possible vers le village le plus proche pour se procurer de quoi aider Hiroki et Tarek ira chercher Victor et… (Il déglutit difficilement) Sigmund. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Les deux principaux intéressés hochèrent la tête et Oleg sembla hésiter - comme s'il rechignait à abandonner le champ de bataille - avant de se lancer:

-Je veux y aller.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer de…

-Victor est pas en état, il faudra une deuxième personne pour aider Tarek à s'occuper de Sig'.

Il y eut une longue seconde d'un silence lourd comme tous réalisaient que le Cancer avait raison. Mais s'ils se séparaient de lui, ils ne seraient plus que Kiki, David, Marius et Jørgen pour affronter le dernier Spectre, et l'air de rien, le Bélier aurait préféré qu'ils soient encore tous ensemble. Il était pourtant évident que ni Hiroki ni Aliénor ne pouvaient continuer, et les laisser seuls relevait de la folie. Kiki ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir: il n'avait pas le choix:

-Bien, faisons comme ça. Soyez prudents, pas de folie maintenant que nous avons presque réussi. (Puis, se tournant vers les trois Ors qui l'accompagneraient) Allons-y.

David, Marius et Jørgen hochèrent la tête, adressèrent un regard à leurs frères et soeur qui restaient en arrière, et comme Oleg gratifiait le Scorpion d'une accolade amicale - "Fais attention à toi" - ils se mirent en route. Ceux restés sur place les observèrent s'éloigner, puis Keith et Pablo se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Hiroki, essayant de le pousser à rester calme, et Tarek secoua doucement l'épaule d'Aliénor qui peinait à reprendre pied. Oleg observa la jeune femme d'un regard noir, puis il grinça des dents et alla se poster à l'entrée du temple pour les protéger s'il le fallait.

-Tu crois qu'on a une chance de le vaincre à quatre?

Kiki hocha la tête pour rassurer le Scorpion:

-J'en suis sûr, ces onze premiers temples étaient un vrai test et je crois que nous pouvons y arriver sans trop de mal.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, et ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le douzième temple où, après trois soldats des Enfers rapidement vaincus, les attendait un Spectre aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard étrangement transparent:

-Je suis Byaku du Nécromancien. (Il les détailla de son regard mauve pâle) Finissons-en, Chevaliers.

L'homme ne semblait se faire aucune illusion, comme si d'avoir vu ses frères d'armes se faire décimer lui avait fait comprendre que son espoir de survie était illusoire. Pourtant, il se mit en garde et se prépara à défendre la dernière possession des armées des Enfers. Sa première attaque manqua de heurter Jørgen de plein fouet qui ne dut son salut qu'à un bond sur le côté.

Un rayon rouge heurta le Spectre en plein dans l'épaule, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas, et quand une violente lumière dorée fonça droit sur lui, il n'essaya pas de l'éviter:

-_Lightening Plasma_!

En plus ou moins cinq minutes, le Spectre avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Et comme ils gravissaient les dernières volées de marches (parsemées de roses fanées) qui les menèrent au treizième temple, Kiki s'assura que la maison du Pope était vide avant de leur adresser un hochement de tête et d'un sourire tiré:

-Messieurs, le Sanctuaire est à nous.

Les visages de David, Marius et Jørgen s'illuminèrent et ils laissèrent échapper un long soupir suivi par des éclats de rire nerveux quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission. Qu'ils avaient réalisé la première partie du plan. Kiki termina de prévenir - grâce à son cosmos - Oleg et les autres que le danger était passé, et il ne les empêcha pas de relâcher la pression: ils étaient en sécurité à présent.

Le Bélier les observa un instant d'un regard paisible, puis, il se tourna lentement vers les lourds rideaux qui tombaient en lambeau derrière le trône brisé du Pope. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers le couloir caché derrière les tentures. Sa main trouva le mur de pierre, glissa sur les motifs qui y étaient représentés, et quand un rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage et qu'un coup de vent vint faire voler ses cheveux dans son dos, Kiki sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Là, presque intacte, dominant tout le Sanctuaire, la statue d'Athéna semblait lui sourire.

L'accueillir chez lui après tant d'années.

Un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres, le Bélier s'avança aux pieds de la statue de sa Déesse, accepta cette vague d'amour et de reconnaissance qu'elle lui envoyait, et il s'agenouilla lentement en portant le poing à sa poitrine, les yeux clos:

-Je suis de retour, Maître.

Il eut l'impression qu'un cosmos effleurait le sien quand un paisible coup de vent caressa sa joue, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en saisir, l'énergie si reconnaissable glissa entre ses doigts, preuve qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'atteindre ce sens plus élevé. Celui qui lui permettrait de pleinement interagir avec les esprits qui l'entouraient et pas de simplement ressentir leur présence.

Kiki ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, s'imprégnant de cette énergie qui lui avait tant manqué, laissant le cosmos éternel de son maître se mêler au sien, les murmures de l'armure résonner avec la voix de celui qu'il avait considéré à la fois comme son père et son frère… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ses yeux restèrent secs malgré l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

Il resta agenouillé quelques minutes, le temps qu'il réalise que les trois autres l'avaient timidement rejoint. Alors, Kiki se releva, lentement, et il se tourna vers eux:

-Allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et il put voir à leurs visages que les vision entraperçues en Irlande les visitait une nouvelle fois maintenant que la statue se trouvait face à eux. Et comme ils rejoignaient le onzième temple où les attendaient encore Aliénor, Hiroki, Pablo et Keith, ce fut comme si la barrière qui entourait le Sanctuaire volait en un éclat. En une seconde, Kiki retrouva le contact avec les esprits de Raki et d'Ariane.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les troupes restées en Irlande apparurent au pied du Sanctuaire, armées et prêtes pour un combat qui avait déjà cessé. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'acclamer les Ors et de hurler leur joie et leur émotion, les poings levés et les visages rayonnants. Raki se jeta dans les bras de son maître en pleurant et riant à la fois, et quand les yeux de Kiki croisèrent ceux du Pope, l'émotion disparut comme ils échangeaient un regard hélas entendu.

La première partie du plan venait de prendre fin.

Et malgré son issue positive, Ariane savait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un échec total.

* * *

*Qui a la ref?

**Tu sais, le meme Daenerys (ou Thor, au choix)?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! :D Un peu d'action, des combats qui, je l'espère, vous plairont malgré leur côté un peu "court": j'avoue avoir beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre :') J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ Le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder ;) Alors à bientôt pour la suite!


	9. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! :D

Ca y est, le Sanctuaire est repris, c'est le moment pour nos amis de se poser et de faire le point sur la situation avant de repartir pour de dernières aventures! De nouveaux liens se créent, des informations sont dévoilées,... Comment vont-ils gérer la révélation des chapitres précédents? La réponse dans ce chapitre!

Sur ce, enjoy! :D

* * *

Ariane passa une main émue sur le trône du Pope mais refusa de s'y assoir, incapable d'accepter cette réalité qu'elle avait attendue pendant plus de trente ans, effrayée qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rêve. Ils étaient là, ils étaient de retour chez eux, enfin. Le Sanctuaire avait beau avoir souffert lors de ces trente quatre années, mais les apprentis et soldats, les Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent ainsi que les Ors reposés avaient déjà commencé à reconstruire les baraquements et même à réparer quelques temples.

Les anciens avaient remarqué que le village de Rodorio, d'habitude si plein de vie et fournisseurs de vivres et de biens au Sanctuaire, était désert. Les maisons gisaient, calcinées ou effondrées, et seuls des chats y vivaient et en avaient fait leur royaume, de temps en temps chassés par quelques chiens errants. Ariane serra les poings: les habitants innocents avaient dû être décimés par les armées d'Hadès, et les survivants avaient dû fuir sans espoir de retour. Il leur faudrait s'occuper de ce problème en temps voulu. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit était hanté par autre chose.

L'un des leurs était mort.

Et pourtant, le combat pour le Sanctuaire avait été presque trop facile, aux dires de Kiki et des autres. Pire, l'ennemi avait un espion au sein de leurs troupes.

Cette dernière partie continuait de l'empêcher de dormir, la faisait tourner en rond dans son bureau poussiéreux, la faisait réfléchir sans cesse. Elle refusait de douter, mais elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer: quelqu'un les avait trompé. Et même si Kiki était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'un des Ors au vu de ce qu'il avait pu analyser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être quelqu'un de haut placé les avait trahis. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un resté en Irlande qui avait parlé. Impossible de le savoir. Impossible de deviner qui était responsable de la mort de la Balance.

Le Pope ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir peiné: elle avait été horrifiée de constater, dès leur arrivée en Grèce, qu'un cosmos manquait. Et quand Oleg était reparu, portant une silhouette aux yeux clos contre lui, quand elle avait posé les yeux sur le visage figé à jamais de Sigmund, elle avait senti son coeur s'arrêter et son sang se geler dans ses veines.

_Non…_

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne _devait_ pas se passer comme ça. Personne ne devait mourir, personne ne devait être sacrifié, personne ne…

Ariane n'avait pas réussi à quitter le visage de Sigmund des yeux, elle n'avait pas pu prêter attention à la jambe ensanglantée de Victor, elle n'avait pas pu soutenir le regard noir d'Oleg… Même quand elle avait vu qu'Aliénor semblait ailleurs et qu'Hiroki avait besoin de soins, elle n'avait pas pu quitter la Balance des yeux. Lui et tout ce qu'il représentait: l'espoir, les guerriers tombés au combat,…

Le Pope avait dû se secouer, reprendre un air dur malgré la douleur et l'envie de simplement poser une main sur l'épaule du Cancer. Elle avait prit les choses en main, avait participé à l'installation d'un endroit où laisser reposer le corps de la Balance le temps de procéder à une veillée funèbre… Et le temps de décider de si Sigmund serait inhumé ici, au Sanctuaire, ou rendu à sa famille…

Oleg refusait catégoriquement que Sigmund soit enterré ici. Il avait lutté bec et ongle pour que, une fois la Guerre finie, il le ramène auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Une crémation aurait lieu dans les jours qui suivaient, et le Cancer avait promis qu'il rapporterait lui-même les cendres en Allemagne. Malgré les légères protestations de quelques anciens un peu trop conservateurs, Ariane avait fini par donner raison au Russe: les temps avaient changé et la situation aussi. Sigmund n'était pas comme Ors des précédentes générations, sans attaches ni famille. Il était père, avait des enfants: il devait être auprès d'eux.

La pierre qui devait porter son nom était déjà prête, taillée en même temps que celle des Chevaliers vaincus en Irlande et de ceux tombés au combat trente quatre ans auparavant. Ces dernières avaient déjà été installées, laissant les plus récentes à poser le jour officiel des funérailles. Ainsi, tous auraient droit à leur place ici, au coeur du Sanctuaire.

Comme ses pensées se tournaient vers ceux qui n'étaient plus, Ariane réalisa que ses pas l'avaient menée hors du treizième temple et qu'elle foulait maintenant l'herbe incroyablement verte du cimetière. Elle s'arrêta devant les tombes de Marine et Shaina, le coeur lourd et la gorge serrée par l'émotion et par la douleur, passa une main nostalgique sur celles des Chevaliers d'Argent de la génération précédente, s'inclina devant celles de Mû, d'Aldébaran, d'Aiolia, de Shaka et de Dohko… Puis elle s'arrêta devant l'ultime pierre. Devant celle de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Ariane repoussa doucement la longue robe sombre de Pope derrière elle et elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre, lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle en avait le droit. Trente quatre ans qu'elle repoussait ce moment, trente quatre ans qu'elle s'empêchait de faire correctement son deuil en repoussant la douleur. Et enfin, enfin elle pouvait se recueillir.

L'ex Chevalier de l'Aurore esquissa un sourire ému et elle posa la main sur la pierre froide, caressa les lettres gravées de ce prénom qu'elle n'osait prononcer. D'une voix légèrement rauque, elle parvint à souffler:

-Je suis revenue.

C'était stupide: personne ne lui répondrait, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle devait le dire à voix haute, devait lâcher prise:

-Désolée d'avoir tant tardé. (Elle chercha quelque chose dans les pans de sa tunique) Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te rejoindre plus tôt.

Elle déposa cérémonieusement un masque contre la pierre, un masque blanc orné de deux points mauves sous l'oeil gauche et d'un arc de cercle de la même couleur sous l'oeil droit. Son ancien masque. Symbole de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été et qui avait péri trente quatre ans auparavant pour laisser la place au nouveau Pope. Ariane laissa échapper un soupir ému, sans cesser de sourire tendrement, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu être réunie avec ce souvenir tendre.

Elle resta longtemps agenouillée devant la tombe, partageant silencieusement des pensées, des prières, des remords, avec l'esprit de l'ancien Scorpion. Mais elle n'était pas assez absorbée pour ne pas remarquer les pas lents et paisibles qui se rapprochèrent dans son dos. Pourtant, elle ne se retourna pas, certaine de l'identité de la personne qui se tenait maintenant debout à sa droite, détaillant la tombe d'un regard distant.

Lukas ne dit pas un mot, ne poussa pas un soupir, ne lui jeta pas un coup d'oeil, mais Ariane sut immédiatement qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Qu'il était prêt à la laisser s'expliquer. Alors, elle inspira profondément, souffla:

-Ton père était un grand Chevalier, mais c'était surtout un grand homme, un homme bon et juste.

Alors elle lui dit tout. Elle lui parla de Milo, lui expliqua leur rencontre, lui raconta leur rêve d'une vie paisible, en arriva à sa mort et à la chute du Sanctuaire. Elle lui expliqua avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte, lui transmis ce sentiment de peur mêlé de désespoir. Elle avait voulu les épargner, les tenir éloignés de cette Guerre, de ces horreurs, des combats,… Et même si son coeur continuait de la faire souffrir à cette simple idée, elle avait réellement espéré qu'ils seraient en sécurité et qu'ils auraient droit à cette vie normale dont leurs parents avaient rêvé. Pas une fois Lukas ne l'interrompit, pas une fois il ne posa les yeux sur elle:

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ce choix a été difficile à faire. Je veux que tu saches que je ne l'ai jamais fait dans l'optique de vous abandonner: votre père et moi vous avions tant désirés, mais pas dans une telle situation. Je voulais vous protéger, vous permettre d'avoir une vie normale loin de tout ça… Et je pensais qu'en vous confiant à Julian Solo et aux Polaris vous seriez en sécurité. (Elle se pinça l'arête du nez) Si j'avais su que ce sacrifice était vain…Je vous aurais gardé à mes côtés. On m'a confié ce rôle de Pope, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas vous protéger en devant m'occuper de cette résistance. Je savais que mon rôle de mère m'avait été arraché dès que le Sanctuaire est tombé. Mais si on m'avait dit que le passé vous rattraperait, que vous vous retrouveriez impliqués…

Elle se tut, incapable d'imaginer cette alternative sans que sa gorge ne se serre douloureusement. Comme elle aurait voulu voir ses enfants grandir, comme elle aura voulu les voir courir, jouer, rire, pleurer, se disputer, s'enlacer,… Oh, comme elle les aimait, comme son coeur se serrait quand elle les voyait… Un coup de vent secoua les cheveux mi-longs du Marina, et elle reprit:

-Je voulais simplement que tu entendes mes raisons et que tu saches que cela ne change rien au fait que je vous aime, ta soeur et toi, de tout mon coeur. (Elle se releva lentement et croisa enfin le regard légèrement adouci de son fils, de son garçon) Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais je suis heureuse que tu m'aies écouté.

Elle se sentit soudain plus légère, comme si un poids immense avait quitté ses épaules. Comme si la culpabilité lui permettait de respirer un moment. Il y eut un léger silence, le temps que Lukas hoche la tête, baisse de nouveau les yeux sur la tombe puis qu'il ne prenne doucement la parole:

-Je comprends.

Pendant une folle seconde, le coeur d'Ariane enfla d'espoir. Pendant un instant, elle soutint le regard paisible de son garçon et se prit à espérer pouvoir le serrer contre elle:

-Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

L'espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans son coeur et Ariane ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement déçue, désespérée même. Mais elle parvint à se reprendre, à réaliser que Lukas lui donnait le maximum qu'il avait à offrir: de la compréhension. Et elle n'avait jamais même espéré que ses enfants pourraient comprendre ses raisons. Alors, elle hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire sincère:

-Je comprends. (Elle parvint à capter le regard gris du Marina) Je te remercie de m'avoir écoutée.

-Merci de m'avoir expliqué.

Elle eut presque l'impression qu'une lueur soulagée éclairait les yeux de son fils, et elle comprit que lui aussi avait pu être libéré d'un poids terrible. Ariane sourit franchement et accepta ses remerciements en silence, désireuse de respecter son désir de distance malgré tout. Le Marina hocha la tête, inclina légèrement le buste et s'éloigna après un dernier regard vers la tombe de son père. Mais après seulement quelques pas, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, dit doucement:

-Le Seigneur Poseidon m'a donné l'autorisation de rester auprès de vos troupes jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre.

Ariane resta interdite une seconde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés sous le coup d'une surprise qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré, puis elle sourit:

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ta présence.

Non loin de là, adossée à un arbre qui bordait l'entrée du cimetière, Hélène serra les poings et s'éloigna.

$s$s$s$

Un coup de vent étonnamment frais vint froisser les pages du carnet de dessin sans que Victor ne s'en soucie vraiment. Le crayon gisait à côté de lui, déposé sur le sol, et la feuille restait désespérément blanche. Il ne parvenait plus à dessiner, ne parvenait pas à regarder les croquis précédents ce jour fatidique… Il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver face au visage souriant de Sigmund… Et même s'il avait espéré pouvoir dessiner le paysage que lui offrait le Sanctuaire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dessiner ces temples baignant dans le soleil alors qu'il les voyait uniquement couverts de sang.

Un frisson nauséeux le secoua et Victor ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement horrifié. Tout le monde avait beau agir comme s'ils avaient remporté une énorme victoire, à ses yeux, l'attaque était un fiasco. Sa jambe guérissait étonnamment plus vite que prévu, mais les images de ce jour le hantaient inlassablement. Il ne dormait plus, n'arrivait pas à ingérer plus d'une tranche de pain… La simple idée de devoir se battre de nouveau le rendait malade d'angoisse. Il était terrifié, marqué par ces horreurs et par la mort de Sigmund…

Mais il était surtout rongé par la honte.

La honte de ne pas avoir pu se battre correctement, la honte de ne pas avoir décoché une seule flèche, la honte d'avoir fui sans hésiter… La honte de ne pas avoir été digne de son rôle et de son armure. La honte d'avoir été un lâche et un couard.

Victor redressa les jambes et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés en poussant un soupir: et dire qu'il s'était vanté… Dire qu'il s'était honnêtement cru meilleur que les autres… Dire qu'il s'était donné en spectacle en Irlande pour en arriver là… Impossible de regarder les autres (Ors, Argents, Bronzes, tous) dans les yeux, impossible de se montrer, impossible de quitter ce temple qu'il volait à quelqu'un qui devait le mériter mille fois plus que lui. Impossible de se retrouver face à eux après s'être comporté de la sorte, après s'être présenté comme il l'avait fait…

Il s'était arrangé pour ne voir personne, pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs regards inquisiteurs, emplis de reproches et de dégoût, et c'était bien ainsi. Il devait prendre une décision, il avait presque réussi… Mais abandonner son armure et ce rôle qu'il avait cru être le sien restait une chose difficile à faire… Victor secoua la tête: il n'était pas digne de l'espoir de ces gens ni de cette armure qui tentait de la rassurer mais dont il bloquait la voix. Ainsi, même s'il ressentait un mélange étrange de soulagement et de défaite personnelle mêlée de honte, il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès d'Oleg avant d'aller rendre son armure au Pope.

Il n'était pas fait pour ça… Il ne méritait pas d'être là, au milieu des personnes qui s'étaient battues pour le Sanctuaire quand lui était resté en arrière pour garantir sa survie et rester loin du danger… Quand il réalisa que le soulagement rivalisait avec la honte à l'idée d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui, Victor serra les dents: il était lâche. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire comme si de rien était… Deux larmes de rage mêlée de peur glissèrent sur ses joues. Il avait honte, si honte, tellement honte, tellement…

-Ha c'est là que tu te cachais!

Victor sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement, le coeur serré et prêt à prendre la fuite s'il le fallait. Mais quand David sursauta à son tour (il ne devait pas s'attende à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi) et leva les mains, le Sagittaire se tendit et essuya vivement ses yeux rougis en se retournant:

-Je ne me cache pas.

Oh si qu'il se cachait, bien sûr qu'il se cachait, mais il ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre devant un public, encore moins s'il s'agissait du Lion que cette situation devait amuser au plus haut des points. David sembla hésiter, les yeux étrangement paisibles, puis il souffla:

-Je sais, désolé, je savais juste pas comment commencer la conversation…

Victor était littéralement mortifié: rien ne pouvait être pire que ça! Que quelqu'un vienne le voir était déjà une horreur, mais alors qu'il s'agisse de David, c'était juste le pire du pire! S'il y en avait bien un qui devait se rire de lui et en profiter pour régler ses comptes, c'était lui! S'il lui faisait une seule remarque, le Sagittaire ne pourrait pas se permettre de répondre en l'attaquant au vu de son comportement. Alors quoi? Pourquoi venait-il maintenant? Voulait-il se moquer de lui encore plus? Voulait-il le faire culpabiliser davantage ou se vanter? Les yeux tournés vers le Sanctuaire, Victor grogna:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il y eut un léger silence empli d'hésitations, puis David répondit sur un ton étonnamment paisible:

-Je… Je venais voir comment tu allais.

-C'est chose faite, tu peux t'en aller.

Nouveau silence, brisé par un bruit de pas:

-Ecoute… Je veux juste que tu saches que personne ne t'en veut, d'accord? Tu n'es responsable de rien et tu n'as pas à t'isoler ainsi. On est tes frères d'armes, on est là pour t'aider. Donc si jamais tu voulais parler ou-…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais me confier à des inconnus? (Feula Victor sur un ton glacial qui arrêta immédiatement le Lion) De toute façon vous n'aurez bientôt plus à vous soucier de moi.

-Comment ça?

Victor haussa les épaules et sa gorge se serra un instant avant qu'il ne parvienne à souffler:

-Je vais rendre mon armure au Pope et rentrer chez moi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

David écarquilla les yeux:

-Quoi?

-Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur des espoirs de ces gens, je préfère laisser ma place à quelqu'un qui saura être digne de cette armure et de-…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Le Lion s'assit vivement à côté de lui et saisit son épaule pour le pousser à le regarder:

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'en as pas le droit!

Une vague de colère enfla dans la poitrine du Sagittaire qui foudroya David du regard:

-Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit, c'est le mieux à faire! Je ne ferai que vous retenir si je viens avec vous aux Enfers! Je ne pourrai jamais être aussi fort que vous tous, alors autant abandonner maintenant tant qu'il est encore temps de trouver un remplacement!

-Non mais tu t'entends parler? Tu peux pas nous lâcher comme ça! Tu vas te remettre de ta blessure et tu pourras te battre avec nous aux Enfers!

-Je vais plus me battre, je vais laisser tomber toute cette merde et tenter de vivre une vie normale!

-C'est dégueulasse, tu peux pas faire un truc aussi…

Il se tut in extremis, mais le mal était fait et Victor esquissa un sourire entre amusé et blessé:

-Lâche?

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. (Il haussa les épaules) Et tu as raison, je suis un lâche. Je suis un lâche et je veux juste en finir avec cette merde. Alors demain j'irai rendre mon armure au Pope et je rentrerai en France. C'est tout.

-Tu peux pas faire ça. On a besoin de toi.

-Sauf que non, en fait. Vous avez libéré le Sanctuaire sans moi, je vois pas pourquoi ma présence serait nécessaire pour la suite.

-Tu dois arrêter de penser ça: on a besoin d'être tous ensemble pour réussir. (Sa voix s'adoucit) Et tu n'es pas un lâche.

Victor laissa échapper un rire amer:

-Bien sûr que si, et tout le monde le pense.

-C'est faux.

-Arrête, j'ai bien vu comme vous me regardiez quand j'ai… (Il ne parvint pas à continuer) Bref, de toute façon ma décision est prise.

-Je t'en empêcherai, et le Pope refusera aussi.

-Je m'en fous du Pope! (Explosa soudain Victor) Je m'en fous du Sanctuaire, je me fous de tout ça et je m'en contrefous d'Athéna! Je suis pas venu ici pour me faire massacrer, ok?! J'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a rien demandé! Je me tape cette putain de responsabilité alors que j'en voulais pas! J'ai jamais voulu de ce cosmos de merde! J'ai jamais voulu de cette responsabilité! Je crève de honte depuis qu'on a attaqué, ça me ronge, t'imagines pas à quel point c'est infernal, tu peux pas savoir! Je veux pas risquer ma vie pour ça, je veux pas crever et être le prochain Sigmund! Je suis mort de peur! Ok?!

David l'observait en silence, les lèvres pincées mais les yeux emplis de douleur partagée: Victor tremblait de tous ses membres, à la fois de colère et de peur, et sa souffrance était si visible, presque palpable, que le coeur du Lion en était serré. Il reconnaissait en lui le garçon qu'il avait été, le garçon qui se roulait en boule sous son lit en essayant de retenir ses larmes sans parvenir à s'empêcher de trembler. Il savait qu'il avait certainement besoin que quelqu'un allume la lumière, que quelqu'un le rassure…

David voulait l'aider, il le voulait vraiment, mais au vu de leur relation plus que problématique, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésita à poser la main sur son épaule mais il s'arrêta à temps, se contentant de serrer les poings sur ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, brisé uniquement par le souffle tremblant de Victor, le Lion sut quoi faire. Les yeux voilés par des mèches brunes, David déglutit péniblement et parvint à souffler:

-Moi aussi j'ai peur… (Victor se redressa lentement, tourna des yeux surpris vers lui et David continua) Moi aussi je doute, depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois…

Il inspira profondément, chercha ses mots, puis lui expliqua. Il lui parla de cette mère qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour l'emmener avec elle, il lui parla de ce père qui usait de chaque moyen possible pour l'écraser, pour le faire douter. Il expliqua l'origine de son comportement impulsif, irritable et susceptible, s'excusa d'avoir de tels mécanismes de défense pour masquer ses insécurités et ses doutes constants. Pas une seule fois Victor ne l'interrompit ou n'esquissa un sourire moqueur, comme David l'avait craint un instant:

-Et je ne parle que pour moi, mais je crois que tout le monde ici doute. Tout le monde a peur. Et c'est normal: ce qu'on vit est effrayant, on a une responsabilité incroyable et c'est normal de se demander si on en est digne. (Il parvint à se tourner vers Victor et esquissa un sourire un peu gêné) Je suis presque certain que tout le monde ici s'est déjà demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rendre son armure, de la confier à quelqu'un qui la mérite vraiment, et de reprendre une vie normale. Sauf que les armures nous ont choisis. Les armures savent ce qu'elles font, et il faut leur faire confiance. Tu dois faire confiance à Sagittaire et croire en elle, mais tu dois surtout te faire confiance et croire en toi.

Pendant un bref instant, le silence flotta entre eux, comme si David laissait l'opportunité à son frère d'armes de prendre la parole. Mais comme il se contentait de baisser les yeux, le Lion le rassura:

-Peut-être que le Pope ne te retiendra pas si tu décides de rendre ton armure, peut-être que personne d'autre ne se mettra en travers de ton chemin, mais si tu décides de faire une bêtise pareille, compte sur moi pour t'en empêcher.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?…

La voix du Sagittaire était rendue rauque par l'émotion et par des larmes bravement contenues (hors de question de se montrer plus faible encore!). David hésita, passa une main embarrassée dans sa nuque puis haussa les épaules:

-Parce que je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas tout seul: on est tous là pour toi. Et puis… Je déteste laisser un ami aller mal.

Cette fois, une lueur entre choquée et amusée éclaira le regard du Français:

-Ami? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

Une rougeur embarrassée colorant légèrement ses joues, David grommela:

-Ok d'accord le terme est peut-être un peu fort au vu de ce qu'on a pu se balancer au visage, mais bon tu vois ce que je veux dire, frère d'armes ça fait trop… Fin tu vois quoi!

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Victor et il fut le premier étonné quand une légère chaleur sembla soudain paisiblement entourer son coeur hésitant. Si bien que quand David continua de balbutier pour se justifier, il ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait que le Lion avait fait un effort surhumain pour venir vers lui et parler sans agressivité ni rancune malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit… Et il regrettait maintenant d'avoir parlé sans savoir… Alors il fallait que David sache aussi:

-Enfin voilà, tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais si t'as besoin de soutien, je serai…

-Excuse-moi d'avoir parlé sans savoir, en Irlande… Je n'aurais pas dû critiquer ton comportement et jouer à celui qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde…

-C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà oublié. Vraiment, t'en fais pas, on était tous à cran, j'ai pas été sympa non plus et je-…

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans.

La voix de David s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il se liquéfia littéralement, passant de rouge à livide en une seconde. Attends… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à Victor en Irlande au sujet de sa… Le Lion écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et entrouvrit les lèvres quand il se rappela, quand il entendit sa propre voix résonner dans sa tête et répondre à celle du Sagittaire:

_-J'ai le droit de parler et de me comporter comme je le veux, et ce n'est pas à toi de me dicter ma conduite. _

_-Manifestement faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu que ta mère l'a sûrement pas fait._

Une nausée soudaine le poussa à plaquer sa main sur le bas de son visage, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Comment avait-il pu?! Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille sans savoir?! Est-ce que c'était pour ça que la dispute avait repris? Parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour dire une chose pareille?! Comment pouvait-il regarder Victor dans les yeux à présent? Comment pouvait-il seulement rester à ses côtés?! Les mains tremblantes, David fit mine de se lever, de laisser Victor seul, mais le Sagittaire reprit:

-Elle était malade, mais même à l'hôpital elle dessinait avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris.

David ne parvenait pas à se tourner vers lui, savait qu'il ne pourrait pas soutenir son regard empli de colère légitime malgré son ton étonnamment doux:

-J'ai toujours énormément de mal à l'accepter, et j'ai encore plus de mal à accepter le comportement de mon père. Après le décès de ma mère, il a toujours refusé de parler d'elle. Il restait muré dans un silence lourd, je suppose que c'était sa manière de s'en sortir. Mais moi je voulais parler d'elle, je voulais aller dessiner dans son atelier, je voulais qu'il me raconte son histoire. On n'était juste pas d'accord sur notre manière de faire notre deuil. Je lui en veux encore de ne pas avoir accepté de parler, juste de discuter. Si j'abordais le sujet, il se fermait. Jamais il n'a haussé le ton quand je finissais par exploser. Il se taisait juste.

Le coeur serré, David se tourna vers son frère d'armes, s'étonna de ne pas être la cible d'un regard brulant, détailla le visage presque paisible de Victor:

-J'ai toujours espéré que ça passerait, qu'on s'en remettrait, et en un sens c'est le cas. Mon père a fait son deuil à sa manière. Quand j'avais vingt ans, il a rencontré une autre femme, maman de deux petites filles, et ils vivent ensemble maintenant. (Victor haussa les épaules) Je n'ai pas pu l'accepter. Je crois que tu l'auras remarqué, je suis quelqu'un de très égoïste: je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il tourne la page alors que je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il y arrive sans parler alors que je n'attendais que ça. On ne s'est plus parlé depuis que je suis parti en claquant la porte après lui avoir dit que c'était un lâche.

Victor laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie:

-Quelle ironie, c'est pourtant moi le plus lâche des deux…

-C'est faux. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Parvint à intervenir David. Bizarrement, le Sagittaire se contenta de soupirer puis il se tourna vers lui:

-Je voulais juste que tu saches, je te dois bien ça.

-Tu ne me dois rien… (Le Lion hésita, baissa les yeux, les releva et soutint le regard de Victor) Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé sans savoir…

Le Français haussa les épaules:

-C'est oublié, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Ca n'excuse rien. Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

-Tu l'as déjà fait.

David cligna des yeux, surpris par la soudaine paix contenue dans la voix du Sagittaire:

-Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de-…

-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

-Pas besoin, c'était naturel.

-Je te revaudrai ça, que veux-tu que je fasse pour te remerci-…

-Reste.

Victor écarquilla les yeux, et cette fois, la main du Lion trouva l'épaule du Sagittaire comme une lueur déterminée éclairait le regard marron de son frère d'armes:

-Nous avons besoin de toi, et tu es plus digne que tu ne le penses. Alors, reste et bats-toi à nos côtés. Et quand tout ça sera fini, tu pourras aller voir ton père et enterrer la hache de guerre.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du Sagittaire:

-Il faudrait déjà que je survive à la prochaine attaque.

-Tu vas survivre. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Alors, reste, s'il te plait.

Il y eut un léger silence, le temps que Victor sente renaître en lui une flamme éteinte depuis des années dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Puis, après plusieurs secondes à observer le regard brillant de son frère d'armes, il soupira et baissa les yeux:

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurai pas accepté, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout juste.

-T'es quand même chiant comme mec.

-On me le dit souvent.

Pour la première fois depuis ce jour en Irlande, ils échangèrent un sourire sincère et complice, puis Victor céda:

-C'est d'accord.

David hocha la tête et sentit un véritable poids quitter à la fois ses épaules et celles de son frère d'armes:

-Bien. (Il se releva, fit mine de frotter la poussière qui aurait pu se déposer sur ses genoux, puis il tendit la main à Victor) Et si tu acceptais de manger quelque chose? C'est bon pour ce que t'as.

-C'est pas de refus.

Victor se saisit de sa main et se releva, reconnaissant de recevoir cette aide au vu de sa jambe encore faible. Bizarrement, ils eurent tous les deux l'impression que leurs armures laissaient échapper des soupirs soulagés, ravies que leurs porteurs parviennent enfin à s'entendre:

-_Vous en avez mis du temps_.

$s$s$s$

Kiki échangea un regard avec Marius qui secoua légèrement la tête quand il répondit à son interrogation muette:

-Il n'a pas fermé l'oeil, n'a pas touché à ses repas… Je sais plus quoi faire…

Touché par la détresse de son frère d'armes, Jørgen posa la main sur son épaule et Marius la saisit doucement. Kiki poussa un soupir et passa la main sur son visage tiré:

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Allez vous reposer, vous le méritez.

-Je peux encore aider.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais il faut aussi que tu prennes le temps de souffler.

Le Scorpion sembla sur le point de protester, mais il se tut et se mordit la lèvre quand il réalisa que Kiki avait raison. S'il avait mangé et avait fermé les yeux quelques minutes, il savait qu'il commençait à fatiguer et qu'il devait se reposer s'il voulait être sur pied au moment de passer à la seconde phase du plan d'Ariane. Quand la main de Jørgen quitta son épaule, il baissa les yeux, voilés par des boucles noires, et il balbutia d'une voix hésitante:

-Est-ce que je peux juste encore essayer? Peut-être que cette fois il…

-Marius. (Souffla Kiki en posant les mains sur ses épaules et en plongeant son regard dans le sien) Tu en as fait plus qu'assez, vraiment. Tu mérites de te reposer quelques heures, tu te sentiras mieux comme ça.

Avisant le regard légèrement perdu du Grec, le Bélier esquissa un sourire:

-Je vais essayer de m'en occuper. Si j'échoue tu pourras évidemment essayer demain, d'accord?

Marius soupira légèrement et hocha lentement la tête, imité par Kiki qui le remercia et leva ensuite les yeux vers Jørgen:

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de…

-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je sais. (Répondit simplement Kiki en souriant, puis il fit mine de les chasser d'un mouvement de la main) Allez, filez.

Le Bélier observa ses deux frères d'armes disparaitre, puis son sourire disparut lentement et il se tourna vers les tentures qui le séparaient de la chambre funéraire. Heureusement que Raki avait accepté de le laisser venir seul, heureusement qu'elle s'était attachée au nouveau Chevalier du Caméléon: il pouvait ainsi être confronté à n'importe quelle situation, il saurait réagir. Il inspira longuement, le coeur et la gorge serrés, puis il entra.

La pièce baignait dans une obscurité mate, éclairée uniquement par les bougies qui dessinaient des reflets d'or et de feu sur les murs et sur le visage si pâle de Sigmund. Kiki déglutit péniblement et il posa la main sur l'autel où reposait la Balance en soufflant, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant des années. C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être réel… Et pourtant… Pourtant, les jours passés étaient la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas…

Même si Sigmund avait maintenant l'air presque apaisé et même s'il était vêtu d'une tunique blanche qui masquait ses blessures, Kiki ne parvenait pas à oublier cette horrible vision qui avait marqué son arrivée au sommet de cette colline. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier cette silhouette agenouillée dans une flaque sanglante, le corps brisé et une lance fichée dans sa poitrine…

Le Bélier déglutit et ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de reprendre pied, le temps d'adresser une prière à son frère d'armes:

_-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là… C'est moi qui devais être là, j'aurais dû être à ta place… _

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Kiki ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la masse sombre au coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la Pandora Box de la Balance, était un être humain. Et il ne comprit que c'était Oleg que quand deux orbes argentées se fichèrent en lui comme un grognement rauque s'élevait:

-Tu es déjà venu te recueillir, alors pourquoi t'es là?

Le Bélier soupira mais ne s'avança pas tout de suite vers lui, à vrai dire il ne quitta pas le visage de Sigmund des yeux:

-C'était quelqu'un de brave, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel même. Je voulais encore le remercier et m'excuser.

-Trop tard. (Le grognement se mua en souffle imperceptible) Trop tard pour jouer au sentimental.

-Je sais. (Il leva la main en signe d'apaisement) Je sais très bien que ça ne le ramènera pas, que ça ne me permettra pas de dormir la nuit.

-Alors vas-t-en.

Kiki baissa les yeux, aperçut le plateau de nourriture. Intact. Alors il poussa un soupir et s'avança vers le Cancer:

-Oleg, il faut absolument que tu manges.

-Tain tu vas pas t'y mettre. Si c'est pour relayer Marius, tu peux juste sortir.

-Tu n'as ni mangé ni dormi depuis que…

-Je vais bien. Alors si tu as fini de te recueillir, laisse-moi.

Le Bélier inspira et s'accroupit devant Oleg, méconnaissable sous sa mèche de cheveux clairs:

-Ecoute, je veux juste t'aider. Je comprends ta douleur, je sais quelle colère t'anime, mais ça ne…

-Ca ne ramènera pas Sigmund? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait? C'est des trucs de ce genre que tu veux me sortir? Vraiment?

Kiki pinça les lèvres, incapable de mentir, et Oleg se leva simplement en dardant un regard dédaigneux sur lui:

-Je veux pas de ces phrases toutes prêtes: je sais ce que je fais, je fais ce que je veux. Et si c'est pour me dire des trucs pareils, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

-Oleg, je veux juste…

-Tu peux pas m'aider, personne le peut parce que vous êtes tous aveuglés. Vous pensez tous que j'exagère, que la douleur me fait dire n'importe quoi, mais je sais qu'_elle_ nous cache quelque chose. Et je suis persuadé que c'est _elle_ la responsable. Alors si t'es pas venu pour me soutenir, je te demande de partir.

Kiki se redressa et tenta de s'approcher, de poser une main sur l'épaule du géant, peut-être, mais Oleg se dégagea dans la seconde et le Bélier soupira:

-Ecoute, c'est normal que tu veuilles trouver le responsable, nous le voulons tous.

-Alors pourquoi personne accepte de m'écouter?

-Parce que tu n'as aucune preuve contre Aliénor, pas plus que nous n'en avons pour accuser n'importe lequel de nos frères d'armes.

-Parce que t'as des preuves qui l'innocentent?

-Elle a été entraînée par le Pope même, elle a toujours été accompagnée par le plus haut membre de notre ordre, les armées d'Hadès ne l'ont pas approchées.

-Tu en es sûr? (Insista Oleg en plissant les yeux) Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être contactée avant que le Pope ne décide de la prendre en charge?

Soudain épuisé, Kiki se contenta de secouer la tête:

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui a choisi de faire un marché avec les armées des Enfers, je ne parviens pas à croire que quelqu'un nous ait trahis.

-Pourtant va falloir t'y faire, et fissa. Sigmund est mort, et je compte bien trouver qui est le responsable.

-Nous le voulons tous, mais tu ne peux pas accuser Aliénor ainsi sans savoir.

-Je _sais_ qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, c'est évident!

Las, le Bélier ne releva même plus le discours aveuglé par la douleur de son frère d'armes: c'était comme entendre un disque rayé qui ne cessait de répéter les mêmes phrases, et il ne parvenait manifestement à rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter: si Marius avait échoué, il n'avait presque aucune chance de réussir. Alors, plutôt que de tenter une nouvelle fois de dissuader Oleg, il se concentra sur sa mission première et baissa d'un ton:

-S'il te plait, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu manges. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu souffres, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissant et de ne pouvoir que regarder nos proches partir sans qu'on n'ait pu intervenir… Je vais continuer mon enquête, et je te promets de te tenir au courant dès que j'aurai informations sur l'éventuel traitre. Nous pouvons dire avec quasi certitude que cette personne fait soit partie des dou-… onze Ors ou bien des quelques personnes à qui Ariane avait transmis l'information, June, Jabu, le Marina du Dragon des Mers et quelques autres proches conseillers et amis, ce qui fait un peu moins de vingt. Ca peut être n'importe lequel d'entre eux, alors tu dois me laisser le temps de faire des recherches, et tu dois absolument te reposer.

Un long silence s'en suivit, un silence empli d'un mélange de rage pure et d'une lassitude énorme. Et quand Oleg lui répondit, sur un ton à la fois éteint et furieux, Kiki sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis:

-Tu as fini?

-Je veux juste que-…

-Bien. Alors laisse-moi.

Le Bélier entrouvrit les lèvres, hésita. Renonça en fermant les yeux et en poussant un soupir: il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Si Oleg refusait d'être aidé, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa présence. Il devrait sortir de ces ténèbres tout seul s'il refusait de saisir les mains salvatrices qui lui étaient tendues:

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le Cancer ne le regardait même plus: les mains appuyées sur l'autel, les yeux clos, il gardait le visage tourné uniquement vers Sigmund. C'était comme s'il était de nouveau seul avec lui, comme s'il communiquait avec lui…

Quand il fut certain que le gêneur était parti, quand la lourde tenture rouge retomba derrière lui, Oleg rouvrit les yeux, des yeux brulants de rage et de détermination. Ca le rendait fou que personne ne l'écoute, que tous le regardent avec cet air désolé et légèrement mal à l'aise: il _savait_, _sentait_ qu'Aliénor n'avait pas été honnête avec eux. Et si elle leur cachait quelque chose, c'était immédiatement signe qu'elle pouvait être le traître qu'ils recherchaient maintenant en essayant de faire le moins de vagues possible.

Oleg serra les poings: il détestait cette manière d'agir dans l'ombre. Il aurait mille fois préféré tenir une réunion avec les principaux suspects et intéressés, et il aurait confronté tout le monde. Au lieu de ça, le Pope avait décidé de continuer d'agir comme si de rien était, de demander à Kiki de mener une enquête discrète,… Sauf qu'au fond, le Cancer se demandait s'il pouvait se fier au Bélier. Puisque n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait être le traitre, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire confiance à quiconque. Personne n'était innocenté, tous étaient potentiellement coupables…

Même Kiki que les cernes vieillissaient soudain.

Même Marius qui lui rappelait tant ce garçon de l'orphelinat.

Même Hiroki et son air paisible.

Même Victor et sa jambe blessée.

Et donc, même Aliénor.

Il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à personne, pas alors que la main de Sigmund était si froide. Une ombre voila son regard un instant comme il se promettait de trouver qui était le traitre, comme il promettait de venger son ami, comme il…

-Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

Quand la voix s'éleva dans son dos, un frisson de colère secoua les larges épaules du Cancer qui se retourna vivement, une grimace de rage pure sur le visage:

-Comment _ose-tu_ venir ici?

Le visage toujours aussi neutre, Aliénor soutint son regard brulant et répondit sur un ton étonnamment bas, empli d'une douleur sincère:

-Je voulais encore remercier Sigmund… Et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle.

-Je te le fais pas dire!

Il empoigna la jeune femme par le col de sa tunique et la plaqua contre le mur sans qu'elle ne fasse mine de réagir. Les yeux fichés dans ceux, presque inexpressifs, du Gémeau, un grognement presque animal s'échappa des lèvres d'Oleg:

-Il est temps que tu craches le morceau, sale peste! Je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose, et je crois que t'es aussi ambivalente que tous tes prédécesseurs et que tu aides les armées ennemies! Alors maintenant tu vas parler, et tu vas me dire ce que tu caches!

-C'est mon frère qui devrait se trouver ici à ma place.

En un instant, les yeux plissés par la colère d'Oleg s'écarquillèrent comme ceux d'Aliénor restaient parfaitement calmes. Le Cancer sembla hésiter et même si son poing resserra la tunique de la jeune femme, sa voix était plus basse:

-Quoi?

-Tu avais raison quand tu m'as demandé si c'était bien l'armure que j'étais censée porter. Tu avais raison que tu as dit qu'on aurait dû que j'avais tout appris trop vite, que j'avais l'air d'être un second, un remplacement de l'original. Tu avais raison quand tu as dit que j'avais volé son armure et son avenir.

Elle se tut une seconde, le temps que la poigne d'Oleg se relâche un peu et qu'il fronce les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est quoi cette merde?

-Mon frère était le premier choix de Gémeau. Et j'ai pris sa place quand il est mort par ma faute.

La surprise choquée l'emporta sur la haine dans le regard gris du Cancer, et Aliénor nia la douleur qui lui nouait le ventre: elle n'avait plus le droit de le cacher à ses frères d'armes, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Pas après ces cauchemars du passé qu'ils avaient dû affronter dans le temple du Verseau…

-L'amure avait choisi Gareth, mon frère jumeau, pour être son porteur. Son cosmos était bien plus développé que le mien, il était tellement plus lumineux, plus fort,… Il était prêt à accomplir sa mission, il voulait changer le monde en mieux.

Aliénor détestait devoir en parler, elle détestait s'ouvrir ainsi et donner vie à ce qui la hantait depuis trois ans sans relâche. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait le faire. Elle devait _le_ laisser partir.

Elle n'était pas censée porter une telle responsabilité sur ses épaules. Elle aurait dû se contenter de rester dans l'ombre de Garteh, de l'observer grandir avec cette armure, avec cette aura si caractéristique qui lui faisait défaut à elle. Lui aurait fait un Chevalier parfait. Lui n'aurait eu aucun mal à se faire accepter. Lui aurait été bien plus formé et apte qu'elle qui n'avait eu que trois ans pour apprendre ce que son frère avait déjà acquis au cours de ses dix ans d'entrainement auprès du Grand Pope, en Irlande:

-Gareth a toujours eu un cosmos plus développé que le mien. Je pouvais faire quelques petits tours, mais lui avait un don naturel. Il était toujours là pour me protéger de mère et des autres enfants du village. Il était le candidat idéal pour l'armure des Gémeaux: attentif, altruiste, gentil, plein d'empathie et de force lumineuse. Nous étions inséparables, mais il était plus qu'un frère ou qu'un ami pour moi: il était toute ma vie, ma lumière, et moi j'étais son ombre, prête à tout pour le défendre et le protéger comme je le pouvais.

Ils avaient passé les sept plus belles années de sa vie dans leur village en Ecosse à parcourir les Highlands, à jouer avec ces esprits qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir peupler les bois, les fleuves et les montagnes, à éclater de rire quand ils sautaient dans les flaques, à se cacher dans la grange pour que Gareth lui montre ses derniers tours sous son regard émerveillé et admiratif. Ils avaient vécu dans l'insouciance, dans un monde empli de magie, loin du monde réel et de ses dangers. Les seules épreuves auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés consistait en les autres enfants qui ne les comprenaient pas, qui les trouvaient trop étranges à parler de feux follets et d'esprits sylvestres. Et si Gareth avait rapidement appris à se taire pour garder leur don secret, quitte à laisser les autres les traiter de fous, Aliénor n'avait pas pu rester silencieuse.

Elle n'avait jamais toléré que son cher frère se fasse rabaisser, insulter, lui qui était le meilleur être sur cette planète. Alors elle avait réagi à chaque fois, tentant de prouver que ce qu'ils voyaient été réel, alors l'attention des enfants et des gens du village s'était dirigée vers elle. On murmurait quand elle passait dans les rues, on chuchotait que ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de don surnaturel relevait de la folie, que l'imagination infantile n'était plus une excuse suffisante.

Bien sûr, son frère avait pris sa défense, mais comment un enfant pouvait-il en faire taire d'autres? Mais jamais Aliénor ne s'était formalisée de cette étiquette: tant qu'elle pouvait protéger Gareth, tant que la réputation et l'honneur de son frère était saufs, elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres ni de leur sympathie: tant que Gareth pouvait continuer de briller et de sourire, elle était comblée.

Quand ils avaient eu sept ans, une femme aux cheveux mêlés d'or et d'argent avait passé le pas de leur porte, et ils avaient tous les deux sentis qu'elle était comme eux. Quand elle s'était tournée vers eux en souriant, ils avaient senti leur univers commun se mettre à chanter. Ils avaient vu les étoiles briller dans les yeux de la femme quand elle avait tendu la main vers lui et soufflé dans une langue étrangère qu'ils avaient pourtant pu comprendre:

-_Nous t'attendions, Gareth. Ton armure n'a eu de cesse de me parler de toi._

Ils ne le savaient pas à l'époque, mais le Grand Pope elle-même s'était déplacée pour venir à la rencontre du dernier Chevalier d'Or et de sa soeur, hélas au cosmos trop peu puissant pour recevoir une armure, hormis peut-être une armure de Bronze. Et quand Ariane leur avait expliqué le rôle de Gareth, quand ils avaient compris qu'il devrait partir avec elle, Aliénor avait senti son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Jamais son frère et elle n'avaient été séparés, elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer entre son frère et son destin: il avait toujours été doué, curieux, intelligent, attentif et altruiste, c'était un honneur sans pareil d'être choisi par une armure même. Et pourtant, quand il s'était saisi de la main du Pope, Aliénor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agripper la veste de son frère:

_-Non, Gareth, me laisse pas._

Son frère avait posé son regard si doux sur elle, avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais leur mère s'était interposée et avait violemment repoussé Aliénor:

_-Te mêle pas de ça!_ (La femme rousse s'était tournée vers le Pope et avait soufflé un nuage de fumée) _Qui vous dit que je vais vous laisser partir avec mon fils? Comment je peux savoir que vous mentez passer que vous êtes pas juste une secte à la con? _

Ariane avait plissé les yeux, confirmé le manque de cosmos de la mère, sondé son esprit et ses souvenirs, observé les vêtements trop grands et déchirés des enfants, les clavicules un peu trop saillantes. Elle avait esquissé un sourire rassurant:

_-Pourquoi refuseriez-vous? Vous connaissez ces légendes, l'étranger qui a séjourné ici vous en a parlé quand vous étiez encore enfant. Vous savez que je dis la vérité. Et je sais que vous êtes ravie de cette proposition mais que vous en attendez simplement plus. _

Un sourire torve avait étiré les lèvres de leur mère:

_-C'est qu'il faudrait une compensation, j'ai encore la petite à élever et à nourrir, vous comprenez? _

Le visage d'Ariane s'était tendu, presque rien, juste assez pour que les enfants le remarquent:

_-Je comprends._ (Elle avait cherché dans les poches de son manteau beige et avait sorti un portefeuille) _Cette somme serait-elle suffisante pour subvenir aux besoins de votre fille? _

Leur mère avait écarquillé des yeux ronds en voyant les billets qu'on lui tendait, et elle s'en était avidement saisie, sans jeter un regard à son fils:

-_Largement suffisante._

Cet échange avait glacé le coeur d'Aliénor qui avait agrippé les pans du manteau de la femme et supplié:

-_Pitié, pitié ne prenez pas mon frère!_

A sa grande surprise, c'était Gareth lui-même qui l'avait doucement fait lâcher le manteau d'Ariane. Il avait enlacé sa soeur, plongé ses yeux paisibles dans les siens et avait soufflé:

-_Je dois y aller, Ali, je sens que je dois y aller. C'est ce que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps. _(Son sourire n'avait pas apaisé le coeur d'Aliénor) _Tout va bien se passer, alors attends-moi: je reviendrai te chercher quand j'aurai reçu mon armure._

Aliénor avait eu beau hurler, pleurer, supplier, Gareth était parti avec cette inconnue. Ce frère qu'elle aimait tant l'avait abandonnée, l'avait laissée derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. Pendant les dix années qui avait suivi, les choses étaient allées de pire en pire pour elle. Si au début elle avait gardé espoir et confiance aveugle, les années passant, elle avait compris que son frère ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il l'avait laissée seule.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti. Le lien qui unit des jumeaux est tellement plus puissant que celui qui unit des frères et soeurs. Je n'étais pas seulement désespérée, je me sentais trahie, je lui en voulais, j'étais en colère, mais je me détestais de ressentir autant de sentiments négatifs. Mon frère était un vrai modèle pour moi, je lui en voulais mais je n'avais pas non plus le droit d'être en colère.

Oleg resta étrangement silencieux, et elle continua son récit, consciente qu'au fond personne ne pourrait vraiment la comprendre.

Quand Gareth était revenu, dix ans plus tard, la rancune causée par la trahison avait déjà fait son nid dans son coeur. Et là où son regard à elle s'était noirci, celui de son frère était devenu encore plus lumineux. Il avait tellement grandi et détonait tellement avec le garçon maigre et chétif qu'il avait été que leur mère avait mis du temps à le reconnaitre, mais Aliénor l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son coeur s'était arrêté quand elle l'avait aperçu, rayonnant, ses boucles rousses caressant son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et un bagage calé sur ses épaules. Gareth avait serré leur mère dans ses bras, comme si de rien était, puis il s'était tourné vers sa soeur et son visage s'était encore illuminé:

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, Ali._

Elle avait repoussé toute la rancoeur qui avait pu l'animer pendant toutes ces années et elle avait refermé ses bras dans le dos de son frère, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas vu les sourcils de Gareth se froncer quand il avait senti à quel point elle était restée maigre et quand il avisa des trous dans ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas senti qu'il s'était légèrement tendu en jetant un regard accusateur à leur mère quand elle avait fait mine de les rejoindre.

-_Viens, nous avons un tas de choses à nous raconter._

Ils avaient parcouru les Highlands, comme quand ils étaient enfants, mais sans courir cette fois, sans grands éclats de rire. Gareth lui avait raconté son apprentissage, le château de Doe, les autres Chevaliers, son rôle, la mission qui les attendait. Et Aliénor avait écouté en silence, heureuse de pouvoir simplement retrouver son frère, la pièce manquante de sa vie et de son coeur. Mais sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se souvenir comment, ils avaient fini par hausser la voix. Elle lui avait reproché son départ, son absence, lui avait montré à quel point elle avait été blessée d'être abandonnée de la sorte. Gareth lui avait expliqué avoir tout fait pour obtenir son armure au plus vite et revenir la chercher, avoir envoyé de l'argent pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien,… Il lui avait expliqué que le Pope ne l'avait pas emmenée car elle ne voulait pas impliquer des gens au cosmos trop faible pour survivre à un combat imminent, mais son coeur avait toujours accompagné celui de sa jumelle.

-On s'est disputé, je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissée, il était distrait et il y a eu… (Elle inspira brièvement et reprit en un souffle) Un Spectre nous a attaqués.

Oleg sembla se reprendre et il plissa les yeux:

-Je pensais pourtant qu'aucun Spectre avait pu nous approcher, que le Pope y avait veillé?

-Elle l'a fait. Elle avait envoyé un Chevalier d'Argent pour veiller sur moi quand elle était partie avec mon frère. Mais il est arrivé trop tard. (Si sa voix se fit un peu plus rauque, Aliénor ne trembla pas quand elle continua en un souffle) Gareth s'est jeté devant moi pour me protéger, il a reçu l'attaque du Spectre dans le dos et… Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver.

Aliénor ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de revoir ce moment où le combat acharné qui avait opposé le Spectre à son frère. Vêtu de cette armure dorée, Gareth avait clairement le dessus, il allait l'achever quand l'ennemi avait tendu les bras, droit vers elle. Elle se souvenait avoir écarquillé les yeux, avoir senti ses jambes trembler et sa gorge se serrer. Elle se souvenait encore du hurlement de Gareth et de la main qu'il avait tendue vers elle. Elle se sentait encore poussée violemment sur le côté tandis qu'une silhouette prenait sa place et était frappée de plein fouet par l'attaque sombre. Elle voyait encore son visage quand il avait glissé et que son pied avait rencontré le vide. Elle voyait encore la lumière disparaitre de ses yeux quand il avait soufflé son nom. Elle le voyait tomber et disparaitre au loin, au pied de la falaise, et être englouti par les vagues. Elle se souvenait de son hurlement animal et de la puissance et de la rage pure qui avait soudain enflé dans son corps tout entier de la lumière aveuglante qui avait jailli devant elle des profondeurs de la mer.

Puis ça avait été le noir.

Quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, un homme vêtu d'une armure bleutée l'avait redressée et avait poussé un soupir soulagé. Elle s'était vivement assise, luttant contre un violent mal de tête:

-_Doucement, jeune fille, ne fais pas de mouvement brusque._

Elle avait tourné la tête, à la recherche de son frère, et s'était figée quand elle avait aperçu un espèce d'amas de chair et de sang:

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?…_

Le Chevalier d'Argent avait hésité, soupiré:

-_Tu l'as tué. Et l'armure des Gémeaux t'a choisie comme nouveau porteur._

_-L'arm-?!_

Aliénor avait tiqué et levé les mains devant son visage, des mains gantées d'or. Et quand elle avait réalisé que son corps était recouvert de cette armure que portait son frère quelques minutes auparavant, elle se releva vivement mais porta la main à son coeur. Elle avait dû être blessée à la poitrine, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas porter cette armure, elle n'en voulait pas, elle n'était pas son frère, elle n'était pas comme lui, n'avait pas la même énergie. Et puis il allait revenir, il devait juste être…

C'est quand elle réalisa qu'aucune blessure ne marquait sa poitrine qu'elle comprit que la douleur était interne. Que son coeur était comme déchiré et que _quelque chose_ manquait. Alors elle avait compris que Gareth n'était pas remonté sur la falaise.

Alors elle avait compris qu'elle était seule pour de bon.

Alors elle avait compris qu'elle avait tué son frère.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les images de cette après-midi lui revinrent en tête, d'autant plus nettes maintenant que sa vision dans le temple du Verseau lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle, de sel sur une plaie qui ne se refermerait jamais complètement. Elle avait senti l'appel de l'armure par après, vu la main que le Pope lui avait tendue malgré tout,… Tous ses remords, toutes ses hantises lui étaient revenues directement, sans filtres. Juste pour lui rappeler que ce rôle n'était pas le sien, qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici et qu'elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice. Ariane aussi avait tout fait pour la motiver, lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, que l'armure des Gémeaux avait fait son choix de secours, suivait son plan B, et qu'ils n'avaient plus assez de temps pour se permettre de refuser cette place.

Sauf qu'elle n'était et ne restait que le second qui aurait dû se contenter d'un petit rôle et qui se trouvait poussé dans la lumière de force. Alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu envie, elle n'avait jamais envié ni jalousé Gareth. Elle l'adorait, l'aimait plus que tout. Il était son monde, sa moitié d'âme, elle n'avait jamais eu un seul instant envie de prendre sa place. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce rôle, elle n'était pas faite pour ça:

-Sauf que je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne l'ai pas. Et je ne veux pas décevoir mon frère qui continue de veiller sur moi. Je dois lui faire honneur. Je voulais juste que tu le saches et qu'il n'y ait plus de doutes concernant ma présence ici. (Elle soutint le regard d'Oleg sans faire mine de se dégager de sa poigne) Je fais partie de l'armée d'Athéna, et je veux remporter cette guerre avec vous.

Le Cancer semblait partagé entre un sentiment de malaise et de soulagement, mais comme il hésitait, il poussa un soupir et la relâcha en secouant la tête:

-Je suis désolé pour ton frère, vraiment, mais tu vas pas me distraire avec ton pathos à la con. (Il plissa les yeux) Je peux pas te faire confiance, pas avec une histoire aussi floue et avec tant d'informations manquantes, pas avec une explosion de cosmos aussi soudaine et aussi louche. T'en avais presque pas et d'un coup t'es la plus puissante d'entre nous? J'ai des doutes. Et qui peut prouver que t'as pas parlé avec ce Spectre? Qui?

-Je… (Pour la première fois, elle sembla hésiter) Personne… Mais je peux te jurer que…

-Alors désolé, mais je vais juste continuer de me méfier de tout le monde.

Aliénor leva la main, tenta de le convaincre et de prouver sa bonne foi. Mais elle renonça en sentant dans le cosmos de son frère d'armes qu'il était aveuglé par sa douleur et qu'il ne pouvait en fait se fier à personne. Alors, elle hocha lentement la tête:

-Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

-Et je t'en remercie. Mais c'est pas suffisant pour moi, désolé. (Il se détourna) Maintenant laisse-moi.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se contenta de baisser les yeux, de pincer les lèvres et de quitter la pièce, la gorge serrée et le coeur lourd. Elle avait fait son possible, elle avait fait l'effort d'ouvrir son coeur et de parler de cette blessure qui l'empêchait de dormir, de cette culpabilité qui la hantait et de cette douleur qui ne disparaissait pas,… Mais ce n'était pas suffis-…

Elle manqua de se heurter à Tarek comme la lourde tenture retombait derrière elle:

-Ha, désolé!

-Y'a pas de mal.

Elle devait partir, elle devait absolument s'isoler et essayer de se calmer, de s'empêcher de penser à cette falaise, de faire taire le hurlement de Gareth dans son esprit, de forcer la culpabilité à se rendormir. Mais comme elle s'éloignait d'un pas décidé, la voix du Taureau s'éleva dans son dos:

-Aliénor, attends je voudrais juste te dire que…

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna, le fusillant de son regard si sombre quand la main du Syrien effleura son bras. Ses cheveux volaient dans son dos d'une manière si semblable à une aura ou à un cosmos que Tarek ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière comme elle grondait:

-Tu as entendu?

-Je… (Le Syrien semblait mal à l'aise au possible, incapable de soutenir son regard noir) C'est que j'étais… Je cherchais… (Il souffla, comme pour chercher ses mots avant de simplement murmurer) Je suis désolé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, juste que tu me laisses tranquille.

Tarek la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, mais il trouva la force de hausser légèrement la voix, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et réagir si elle ne avait envie:

-Je voulais juste te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Cette impression qu'on sème la mort derrière nous et cette culpabilité qui ne disparait jamais. Les nuits de quatre heures maximum, les rêves éveillés, les plans qu'on fait pour réécrire l'Histoire,… Je connais.

Aliénor ralentit puis s'arrêta, les poings serrés et les épaules tremblantes. Quand elle se tourna lentement vers lui, on aurait pu croire que la voix rauque et emplie de colère et de douleur qui s'échappait de ses lèvres était celle d'un autre:

-Comment peux-tu savoir? Est-ce que ton jumeau est mort par ta faute? Est-ce que la moitié de ton âme t'a été arrachée? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer le vide que je ressens?

-Oui. (Sa voix ne flanchait pas, était vide de toute hésitation) Je connais la mort depuis ma naissance, et elle me suit à la trace. Mes parents et ma soeur aînée sont morts pendant les bombardements, la dame qui m'a trouvé et s'est occupé de moi est morte dans un raid, j'ai erré dans les ruines de la ville qui m'avait vu naître, ma vie se résumait à la mort des autres et à la malédiction de rester en vie mais j'ai miraculeusement survécu le temps que mon maître me trouve. Et même lui a fini par se sacrifier pour que je survive.

Il eut l'impression que les sourcils de la jeune femme s'étaient dénoués, que les traits de son visage s'étaient comme légèrement apaisés comme ses cheveux avaient perdu cet air presque surnaturel. Sa voix redevint celle qu'il connaissait quand elle souffla calmement:

-Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas nier ta souffrance, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit comparable. Je crois que tu ne peux pas me comprendre, personne ici ne le peut.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point perdre un jumeau doit être difficile, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Mais jusqu'à un certain point, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je connais cette culpabilité et les nuits sans sommeil ou bercées de cauchemars et de hurlements. Ce n'est peut-être pas comparable, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je te crois.

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement et quand il redressa la tête, son regard s'était fait plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis ce jour en Irlande où elle l'avait guidé jusqu'au château. Et les éclairs semblaient avoir disparu de ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, remplacés par une lueur d'espoir

-Je te crois, je te fais confiance et je suis là pour te soutenir, si tu le veux.

Aliénor hésita longuement, et quand elle se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis cette après-midi, le noeud qui lui pouvait le ventre s'était légèrement relâché, elle eut l'impression qu'une partie du poids qui écrasait ses épaules disparaissait. Alors, après avoir sondé le regard brun incroyablement calme et paisible du Taureau, elle hocha la tête, soulagée d'avoir au moins un allié dans cette bataille qu'elle livrait contre le deuil.

$s$s$s$

-Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour rien.

-Tu peux nous prouver que c'était pas une rechute?

-Keith, j'ai juste éternué, c'est un phénomène tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

-Oui mais et si c'était une allergie?

-Je te promets que non.

-Mais et si-…

-Allons, laisse-le respirer, tu vois bien que le pire est passé.

Le Poisson sursauta presque quand la main hâlée de Pablo se posa sur son épaule et une lueur presque blessée éclaira son regard:

-C'est vraiment pas correct comme métaphore.

Manifestement amusé par l'air faussement exaspéré de Pablo et celui, meurtri, du Poisson, le dos calé contre un coussin de fortune, Hiroki éclata de rire:

-Tu exagères, Keith, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Le Capricorne sourit avec lui, Le regard inquiet du Néo-Zélandais ne sembla pas s'apaiser pour autant et il soutint longuement le regard de la Vierge, comme pour tenter de sonder ses pensées et son état physique:

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

Le ton d'Hiroki s'était adouci, et il avait échangé un regard entendu avec Pablo quand le Poisson avait poussé un léger soupir tremblant: ils savaient tous les deux que leur frère d'armes était devenu incroyablement méfiant dès que l'un de ses proches manifestait des signes de maladie… Et ce depuis que sa mère avait sombré dans la folie avant d'être placée dans un centre spécialisé qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter. Ils comprenaient donc que le Poisson ait besoin de temps pour être véritablement rassuré sur l'état de santé d'Hiroki, et le Chevalier de la Vierge se saisit donc doucement de la main tremblante de Keith:

-Tout va bien: j'ai un nouveau puff, vous êtes avec moi, je ne risque plus rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord?

Le Poisson serra faiblement la main si pâle d'Hiroki dans la sienne et hocha lentement la tête avant de souffler:

-Ne nous fait plus peur comme ça.

-Désolé, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très prudent sur ce coup.

Hiroki passa une main penaude dans sa nuque et Pablo en profita pour le féliciter une nouvelle fois:

-Quand même, nous te devons une reconnaissance éternelle: sans Kiki et toi, ce Spectre n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de nous. (Keith sembla se figer mais le Capricorne ne sembla pas le remarquer) Je suis vraiment très impressionné que tu aies pu te libérer de l'illusion de l'ennemi.

La Vierge esquissa un sourire humble et secoua légèrement sa main libre:

-Ce n'était pas si impressionnant, vraiment.

-Oh si ça l'était! (Un frisson sembla secouer les épaules du Colombien) Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ces images, je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était une illusion à vrai dire…

-C'est juste que j'avais déjà accepté cette facette moi-même. Il m'a mis face à des démons que j'avais déjà combattu, c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à m'en défaire.

Il y eut un léger silence, tendu pour Keith, ennuyé pour Pablo et absent pour Hiroki comme ils se remémoraient ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour-là. Comme si personne n'osait se lancer. Puisqu'il leur avait raconté son passé, tous trois se doutaient de ce que Pablo avait dû voir, mais pour les deux autres… Enfin, après deux longues secondes, le Japonais souffla:

-J'ai revu la forêt.

Keith leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux emplis d'interrogations, mais Pablo les garda baissés, comme s'il avait compris:

-La forêt chez toi?

Hiroki hocha lentement la tête:

-Oui, c'est là que mon maître m'a sauvé.

Keith cligna des yeux, hésita, tenta de croiser le regard baissé de Pablo, sentit qu'il se mettait à trembler:

-Comment ça? Des Spectres t'avaient trouvé?

Léger mouvement négatif de la tête, voix devenue murmure:

-C'est là que j'ai tenté de… (Il déglutit puis reprit calmement) Que j'ai fait ma tentative de suicide.

Keith eut l'impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner, que l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. C'était comme si Hiroki venait de le gifler, et le silence qui suivit sa révélation était si lourd qu'on aurait cru que le Chevalier de la Vierge avait crié. Le Poisson mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser, à reprendre sa respiration pour souffler:

-Quoi?…

Hiroki soutint paisiblement son regard, supporta la pression plus forte sur sa main prisonnière de celle de Keith:

-Je venais d'avoir dix ans: j'étais plus affaibli que jamais, j'avais passé un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital qui m'avait fait rater les examens de fin d'année et plusieurs mois de cours… C'est là que mes parents ont compris que je ne pourrais pas aller à l'école, que je ne pourrais pas non plus ni aider ni reprendre la ferme. (Il eut un léger mouvement d'épaule) Tout était fini. Rien n'avait plus de sens ni de valeur, ça ne valait pas la peine de lutter puisque mon chemin menait à la souffrance. J'ai juste pensé que je pouvais en finir sans humilier mes parents davantage.

A chaque mot, le visage du Poisson devenait de plus en plus blanc et la pression sur la main d'Hiroki se fit plus distante avant de disparaître complètement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire:

-Mais mon maître est arrivé à temps. Elle m'a sauvé et m'a pris sous son aile. Alors vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Il serra doucement la main de Keith dans la sienne, puis il leva les yeux vers Pablo, un léger sourire paisible sur les lèvres:

-Tu savais?

-Je pensais avoir deviné. (Répondit doucement le Capricorne) J'ai aperçu la marque sur ta gorge quand nous avons enlevé ton armure pour t'aider à respirer, et je me suis douté de ce qui avait pu arriver…

Hiroki hocha la tête:

-Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit.

Pablo lui répondit d'un mouvement de la tête puis souffla:

-Je suis heureux que tu sois avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi.

Keith semblait ne plus les entendre, et pourtant, chaque mot était prise comme une attaque: Pablo avait vu la marque dans un moment de panique, lui avait partagé la salle des bains avec Hiroki mais avait été tellement tourné vers lui-même qu'il n'avait rien remarqué; Pablo avait remarqué et compris alors que lui n'avait pas prêté attention.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Ne fais jamais ça, s'il te plaît…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est plus d'actualité depuis longtemps.

Mais c'était comme si Keith parlait seul, comme si les réponses ne l'atteignaient pas. Conscient de son trouble, Hiroki serra doucement sa main dans la sienne:

-Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà à cause de moi.

-Ne dis pas ça…

La voix qui s'échappait des lèvres de Keith était rendue rauque par l'émotion. Le visage voilé par de longues mèches de cheveux châtains, il souffla:

-C'est moi qui suis désolé… Désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué, de ne penser qu'à moi, de ne pas t'avoir mieux protégé…

Hiroki et Pablo échangèrent un regard hésitant, et le Capricorne posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Keith tandis que le Japonais intervenait paisiblement:

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, c'est à moi de le faire: j'aurais dû vous en parler après avoir abordé le sujet de ma maladie, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que…

-Comment aurais-tu pu alors que je ne vous ai encore rien dévoilé? Je ne sais pas comment vous avez osé vous ouvrir ainsi, me raconter ces pans les plus marquants de votre histoire alors que j'ai tout gardé pour moi? (Ses épaules se mirent à trembler) Vous ne savez rien de moi, comment aurais-tu pu me confier une chose aussi terrible…

Pablo intervint calmement:

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, et personne ne va te forcer à nous raconter ce qui t'est arrivé si tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord?

-Il a raison, tu n'as pas à dévoiler ton passé si tu n'en as pas envie, personne ne te le reproche ou ne te demande des explications.

Renchérit Hiroki en essayant de capter le regard de leur ami. Mais il ne semblait pas les entendre, c'était comme s'il devait lutter avec lui-même pour accepter de révéler ce qui continuait de le hanter. Le Capricorne sembla hésiter, puis il ajouta, comme pour le convaincre qu'ils n'attendaient rien de tel venant de lui:

-Keith, tu ne nous dois rien.

-Je dois le faire. Je veux être aussi honnête et courageux que vous. (Il releva enfin le visage et croisa le regard d'Hiroki) Je fuis depuis si longtemps alors que vous avez affronté ces démons dès le jour de notre rencontre.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge soutint son regard puis hocha lentement la tête, comme pour montrer qu'il l'avait compris et qu'il l'encouragerait peu importe la voie qu'il choisirait. Alors, rassuré par la main de Pablo sur son épaule, Keith inspira profondément et souffla d'une voix tremblante:

-Vous savez que mon père était déjà parti quand je suis né. Vous savez que c'est ma mère qui m'a élevé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle était persuadée que mon père n'était pas juste un homme de passage, elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée et qu'il reviendrait. Elle parlait d'un homme englobé de lumière comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition divine. (Il déglutit) Mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle se prostituait. Ce sont ces remarques qui l'ont rendue folle, l'espoir seul ne pouvait pas la sauver.

Même si sa mère lui avait toujours parlé de son père comme d'un homme d'une grande beauté et même si elle lui rappelait sans cesse que le fait qu'il en ait hérité était un don du ciel, il n'avait jamais pu se représenter le visage de cette personne. Et il n'avait jamais pu faire de sa beauté un cadeau. Les autres enfants se moquaient de sa mère, se moquaient de son statut de bâtard né d'une prostituée folle, se moquaient de son physique si délicat et d'une régularité presque parfaite. Il ne comptait plus les coups, les moqueries, les remarques,…

Mais Calum n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Calum l'avait protégé dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, sans jamais le juger. Quand il était entré dans sa vie, ce garçon, âgé d'un an de moins que lui, avait tout changé. Il avait les mêmes cheveux clairs que les siens, il avait un sourire tellement franc et lumineux, il n'hésitait jamais à se saisir de ses mains pour l'aider à avancer, il ne se moquait jamais de son visage voilé par des mèches trop longues ou par de la poussière qui servait de masque. Calum avait été sa lumière pendant ces années sombres. Calum l'avait aidé à prendre un peu confiance, à ne plus prêter attention aux remarques ni aux regards des autres. Il avait dit que sa beauté ne l'avait pas marqué, mais que la douceur de son coeur était un don rare.

Il avait été l'un des seuls à ne pas souligner les traits fins et réguliers de son ami, le premier à ne pas parler du physique mais plutôt des valeurs.

Et il en avait fait les frais.

Le jour où Calum avait été enlevé à sa place, le jour où cette voiture s'était arrêtée et qu'une main avait agrippé son seul ami par le col, ce jour-là, sa beauté avait perdu son simple statut de gêne. Elle était devenue une malédiction.

Les kidnappeurs s'étaient trompés de cible. Quand l'un d'entre eux avait été retrouvé et quand on lui avait demandé où était l'enfant enlevé, il avait avoué avoir emmené le mauvais enfant. Celui qu'ils avaient ramené n'était pas celui dont on leur avait parlé. Ce n'était pas un garçon d'une beauté époustouflante, ce n'était qu'un gamin comme un autre. Mais les cheveux châtains avaient faussé la donne et ils avaient enlevé le mauvais garçon. On leur avait parlé d'une prise de choix, d'une proie facile et qui ravirait celui qui le remporterait. Il avait avoué en ricanant que l'erreur avait rendu _quelqu'un_ satisfait malgré tout avant de devoir s'en débarrasser. L'enfant qu'ils avaient enlevé n'était pas parfait, mais il suffisait pour la tâche qu'on attendait de leurs prises. Puis ils s'en étaient débarrassé.

Et le corps de Calum n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Keith se tut un instant, ses derniers mots se noyant en un sanglot étouffé. Hiroki avait plaqué une main sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Pablo s'était raidi et un violent frisson secouait ses épaules comme il réalisait ce qui avait dû arriver à ce garçon, comme il comprenait ce à quoi Keith avait échappé. Il parvint à se reprendre et il souffla doucement:

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-C'est parce qu'il était avec moi que c'est arrivé. S'il m'avait traité comme les autres le faisaient, il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, Keith.

Renchérit Hiroki après quelques secondes. Mais le Poisson secoua lentement la tête:

-J'ai causé tout ça. Moi et cette malédiction.

Il se souvenait encore du regard empli de larmes et brûlant de haine des parents de Calum. Il entendait encore la mère lui hurler de prendre la place de son fils, de mourir à sa place et de leur rendre leur garçon. Il avait cherché la main de sa mère, mais elle semblait ailleurs et un léger sourire étirait perpétuellement ses lèvres. C'était le père de Calum qui avait asséné le dernier coup quand il lui avait dit que sa beauté ne pourrait pas masquer le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

A partir de là, les autres enfants ne s'étaient plus moqués: ils n'avaient tout simplement plus le droit de l'approcher. Sa mère fut placée dans un centre, et il se retrouva seul. Mais même sous des couches de poussière ou sous des vêtements trop larges et troués, même avec des cheveux emmêlés et la peau marquée par les bleus des cailloux lancés sur son passage, même sans manger, la beauté restait. Et avec elle restait la malédiction, le poids des remords et de la culpabilité.

-C'est là que mon maître est arrivé.

Il voyait encore cet homme se dresser dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux maintenus sous un foulard dont ne dépassaient que quelques mèches claires, l'oeil qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais, son visage sévère et son regard sombre. L'homme l'avait entraîné à la dure, ne lui avait pas dévoilé son nom, mais il avait été celui qui l'avait empêché de sombrer. Il lui avait interdit de renoncer, l'avait poussé dans la lumière et l'avait présenté à Poisson qui l'avait englobé de son aura si douce et rassurante. Son maître avait été sévère, strict, distant, sans pitié ni empathie, mais il lui avait tout appris. Keith lui devait tout.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment qu'il avait entraperçu par hasard au centre. Son maître à genoux devant le fauteuil en osier, le front posé sur la main qu'il avait porté à son visage, la grimace de douleur qui avait percé son masque, la main de sa mère sur la joue de l'homme et caressant ses cheveux d'or:

-_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissée, Amaia._

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, le sourire de sa mère avait un air lucide comme elle lui soufflait des paroles tendres.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette scène avec son maître, n'avait jamais osé lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand la main calleuse de son maître effleura sa joue et qu'un dernier souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une réponse:

-_Comme tu ressembles à ta mère…_

-Mais alors cet homme c'était…

Keith hocha lentement la tête:

-Je crois que oui. Il ne me l'a jamais avoué, ne m'en a jamais parlé, même sur son lit de mort, mais je crois que c'était lui mon père.

Pablo était sans voix, incroyablement choqué par cet enchaînement de malheurs qui avait frappé son ami. Et comme le choc l'empêchait de parler, il fut incroyablement soulagé qu'Hiroki prenne la parole:

-Je suis tellement désolé, Keith… Rien n'était de ta faute, tu n'es responsable d'aucun de ces malheurs. Tu as beaucoup souffert, bien trop… Personne ne mérite ça, et toi encore moins… (Il capta le regard de Keith, l'empêcha de baisser les yeux) Mais tu t'es bien battu. Tu as été très courageux: tu peux être fier de la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui.

Le Poisson avait pincé les lèvres si fort qu'elles viraient presque au blanc, et les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux semblaient prêtes à s'en échapper à chaque instant:

-Tu n'es plus seul. Maintenant nous sommes avec toi, et tu n'as plus à porter le poids de ces souvenirs seul. Nous allons t'aider, nous allons les porter ensemble, et tu ne seras plus jamais seul. (Hiroki esquissa un léger sourire) Merci d'avoir partagé ton histoire avec nous. Merci de nous permettre de t'aider.

Alors que le soulagement et la gratitude semblaient exploser dans sa poitrine, deux larmes glissèrent sur les joues couleur miel de Keith, sans qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir. Sans qu'il essaye encore de les contenir. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à porter. Il n'était plus seul.

Il serra la main d'Hiroki dans la sienne et se saisit maladroitement de celle de Pablo, et un murmure rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres:

-Merci.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, à partager un silence complice et empli de soutien, d'empathie et d'espoir. Quand Pablo se leva, bien des heures plus tard, et salua Hiroki en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, Keith ne l'imita pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de soutenir le regard si calme de son frère d'armes et il souffla:

-Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus une chose pareille.

Le Japonais hésita un instant, puis il comprit où son ami voulait en venir et il sourit doucement:

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai abandonné cette idée dès que mon maître est arrivé.

-Promets-le moi.

Hiroki soutint le regard brun déterminé de Keith, et quand une émotion soudaine lui serra la gorge, il hocha la tête et serra les mains de son frère d'armes dans les siennes:

-Je te le promets.

Adossé à l'encadrement de la porte du temple, assez près pour les entendre mais assez loin pour leur octroyer un peu d'intimité, Pablo sourit. Ils avaient tous besoin de ce moment, de pouvoir s'ouvrir aux autres et de développer cette nouvelle fraternité. Pourtant, ce pressentiment ne cessait de nouer sa gorge: qui savait ce qui risquait de leur arriver quand ils appliqueraient la seconde partie du plan? Qui risquaient-ils de perdre?

Et qui était celui qui jouait un double jeu?

Le Capricorne chassa ces pensées sombres quand Keith le rejoignit: inutile de penser à cela maintenant. Il fallait profiter de ces maigres instants de paix que le destin leur accordait encore.

$s$s$s$

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs heures, pourtant, Marius ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil. Il pensait sans cesse au visage ravagé d'Oleg, au corps immobile de Sigmund, à l'attitude désespérée de Victor, aux yeux sombres d'Aliénor,… Le Scorpion ferma les yeux et plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. C'était trop. Trop de sentiments nocifs, trop d'inquiétude, trop de souffrance. Il devait se calmer. Il devait absolument garder le contrôle.

Un vent étonnamment tiède effleura sa main: c'était comme si une paume avait effleuré la sienne, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de le rassurer de ce simple contact. Marius rouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, le souffle court, le visage empli d'espoir.

Mais il était seul dans le temple.

Il poussa un soupir moqueur et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, essayant de capter un peu de leur fraicheur: bien sûr qu'il était seul, tous les autres avaient rejoint leurs appartements, les baraquements étaient de nouveau remplis,… Personne n'aurait pu être là. Pourtant… Pourtant comme il aurait aimé ne pas être seul. Quelle ironie, lui qui s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même si tôt, lui qui n'avait jamais plus créé de véritables liens, voilà que la solitude l'effrayait de nouveau maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à perdre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Marius eut l'impression que son coeur battait un peu plus vite, presque rien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il espère que la main qui aurait pu se saisir de la sienne soit la _sienne_.

Il savait que ses émotions n'étaient un secret pour personne, il n'avait jamais essayé de la jouer subtile ou de tenter de les dissimuler aux yeux du monde: trop de travail pour rien, autant être honnête et direct. Tout le monde pouvait immédiatement dire comment il se sentait, et pourtant, seule une personne ici se doutait de la peur qui lui serrait petit à petit le ventre à chaque heure qui les rapprochait du combat final.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Jamais il n'avait autant eu l'impression d'être compris, de ne partager qu'un seul esprit, une même pensée, une même âme. Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de protéger quelqu'un, d'être avec lui à chaque instant. Jamais rire ou lueur vive dans les yeux ne lui avaient autant réchauffé le coeur. Il n'avait plus envie d'être seul, il ne pourrait plus jamais affronter l'obscurité de la solitude, pas après avoir été guidé par une lumière aussi douce. C'était indescriptible, neuf,… Il était à la fois animé par une force nouvelle et assailli par des peurs terribles de voir cette lumière disparaitre, de ne pouvoir la protéger et passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés.

Son coeur sembla manquer un battement quand il se surprit en train d'imaginer _son_ sourire, le son de _sa_ voix, le contact de _sa_ main dans la sienne,… Quand il réalisa que le simple fait de penser à _lui_ l'avait apaisé. Marius écarta la main qu'il avait inconsciemment posé sur sa poitrine, et un premier coup de tonnerre résonna comme il détaillait sa paume. Comme il comprenait petit à petit, comme il ouvrait enfin les yeux, il eut l'impression que son armure lui adressait un murmure complice:

-_Tu en as mis du temps._

Les premières gouttes de pluie heurtèrent le sol, le Sanctuaire fut éclairé par la lueur de l'orage, et le Scorpion se tourna vers sa Pandora Box, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Etait-il possible que son armure ait compris avant lui? Qu'elle ait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait avant même qu'il n'en prenne pleinement conscience? L'armure laissa échapper un petit rire dans son esprit, et il comprit qu'elle savait depuis le début. Que dès qu'il avait échangé sa première phrase avec _lui_, elle avait su mettre les mots sur ce que son porteur avait ressenti.

Au fond de lui… Oui, au fond il savait, il avait su dès qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre d'attachement, si fort, si instinctif, si puissant qu'il n'était pas sûr que le mot "amour" puisse être appliqué à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait refoulé tout ça, avait repoussé ces sentiments qui risquaient de les faire souffrir tous les deux. Sauf que tout pouvait changer, le monde pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Il pouvait disparaître lors du prochain combat… Et Marius savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait hésité pendant des heures, aurait tourné en rond dans son temple, le cerveau en ébullition et le coeur battant aussi fort que l'orage. N'importe qui d'autre se serait demandé si le jeu en valait la chandelle, s'il ne risquait pas d'être repoussé et d'en souffrir.

Mais pas Marius.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde de plus. Il se rua hors de son temple, gravit les marches à toute vitesse, négligeant les litres d'eau qui se déversaient du ciel, gardant les yeux levés vers son objectif, le souffle court et le coeur battant.

L'orage avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes quand des coups brefs furent frappés à la porte de son temple. Jørgen ne dormait pas et il alla rapidement ouvrir, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure de la nuit. Il se posait la question, mais avant même que sa main ne touche la poignée de la porte, il avait su, ou du moins espéré. Si bien que quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Marius, il n'en fut même pas surpris.

Il avait couru, ça se voyait au rythme de sa respiration, du souffle court qui soulevait sa poitrine. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu éviter l'averse et il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ses boucles sombres étaient plaquées sur son visage dégoulinant de pluie, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, mais malgré tout, cette flamme qu'il dégageait semblait encore plus vive et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étincelle nouvelle. Il y avait quelque chose de déterminé dans son regard, mais son attitude semblait poser une question qu'il n'avait pas besoin de formuler à voix haute.

Ils s'observèrent longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, une question muette sur les lèvres, puis Jørgen comprit qu'il devait agir, que Marius avait fait le premier pas et que c'était à lui de répondre. Alors, sans le quitter des yeux, il lui tendit la main. Celle du Grec s'y lova immédiatement, sans que leurs regards ne se quittent un instant. Il le mena calmement à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

Dans la seconde, sans qu'ils ne sachent qui avait initié la chose, ils s'enlacèrent, avec force, avec passion, avec tendresse. Sans qu'ils ne sachent qui avait guidé l'autre, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. L'orage grondait dehors, la pluie tombait à grands flots, mais ils n'entendaient plus que les battements de leurs coeurs, ne faisaient plus attention à rien d'autre. C'était à la fois maladroit et d'un naturel effrayant. Qui serrait véritablement l'autre contre lui? Ils auraient été incapables de le dire.

Marius se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, encadrant le visage de Jørgen de ses mains puis nouant ses bras dans sa nuque, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Le Verseau le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, remarquant à peine la légère sensation de froid au contact des vêtements trempés. Finalement, comme les jambes de Marius tremblaient légèrement, le Danois finit par enlacer sa taille et par le soulever dans ses bras, sans que jamais leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Les mains hâlées du Scorpion retrouvèrent ses joues, dessinèrent les traits de sa mâchoire, caressèrent ses cheveux, sa nuque, le haut de son dos,…

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant le onzième temple d'une lueur irréelle, frappant leurs ombres enlacées sur le sol. Pendant un instant, ils prirent le temps de se reculer, de détailler le visage de l'autre, ses yeux brillants, ses pommettes rougies, d'écouter son souffle court et son coeur battant. Puis ils esquissèrent un sourire d'un naturel éblouissant et ils leurs fronts se trouvèrent doucement comme ils fermaient les yeux et soufflaient d'une même voix:

-Je t'attendais.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Marius rit doucement quand Jørgen fit glisser son nez le long de son cou, quand il y déposa des baisers d'une douceur infinie, quand il enfoui son visage dans sa gorge et y inspira cette odeur qu'il aurait déjà pu reconnaitre entre mille. Le Grec caressait ses cheveux, posait ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, sur son front, sur ses paupières closes, sur son nez, sur ses lèvres,… Ses mains trouvèrent le bas du t-shirt de Jørgen et le soulevèrent, l'ôtèrent, tandis que le Danois imitait ses mouvements. Leurs lèvres de nouveau jointes compliquaient leurs mouvements, si bien qu'ils laissèrent échapper des rires amusés.

L'orage gronda au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils avaient péniblement trouvé le chemin du lit et, sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'enlacer, ils avaient fini par s'y allonger. Une sorte de fébrilité s'empara de leurs mouvements pourtant lents au début, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et les baskets trempées de Marius heurtèrent le sol, rejointes par ce qui devint un tas informe de vêtements.

La tempête se déchainait dehors, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, l'orage faisait vibrer le Sanctuaire et la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter, image de leur passion et des sentiments qui débordaient de leurs coeurs, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, concentrés uniquement sur l'autre, sur cet autre enfin serré contre leur corps. Les draps se froissèrent, les souffles s'unirent et les mains se trouvèrent, les murmures s'entremêlèrent.

Quand le matin vint, l'orage s'était calmé et le soleil les trouva endormis, enlacés dans ce grand lit, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de serrer l'autre contre soi, comme si rompre ce contact était un sacrilège, même dans leur sommeil. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ne pourraient plus permettre d'être séparés. Maintenant que leurs âmes ne formaient plus qu'une, maintenant qu'ils partageaient pensées et paroles sans avoir à entrouvrir les lèvres. Maintenant, ils étaient véritablement complets.

$s$s$s$

Quelque part dans le Sanctuaire, dans l'un des temples du Zodiaque, une silhouette se redressa sur son lit et porta les mains à son visage, les épaules secouées de tremblements. Puis, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de murmures horrifiés, les mains s'écartèrent, dévoilant un regard empli de détermination.

Tout serait bientôt fini.

Il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant.

* * *

(J'avais une ost bien précise qui passait en lecture aléatoire sur youtube pile quand j'ai commencé à visualiser l'avant-dernière scène, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous avez envie que je vous passe le lien, la musique est sublime *^*)

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! On en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages et ils créent ou renforcent des liens,... Mais rien n'est encore sûr puisque l'identité du traître reste inconnue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Salut à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce moi de novembre! :D

Ca y est, l'action reprend! Et on y replonge très vite après une brève remise au point de la part du Pope ;) Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse, ça me motive vraiment! vous n'imaginez pas à quel point continuer d'écrire et de poster mes fics sur ce site me fait plaisir! Alors merci à tous, vraiment! *^*

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus et je vous laisse avec nos héros! ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs jours de voyage, les onze Chevaliers d'Or arrivèrent enfin au pied de la haute montagne au sommet de laquelle se trouvait le château d'Heinstein. Les coeurs légèrement serrés, ils s'entre-regardèrent, conscients que les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant. Oleg détailla le château d'un regard noir, puis, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, il commença l'ascension de la montagne d'un pas déterminé, sans un regard en arrière, son cosmos se teintant de plus en plus d'une noirceur causée par la haine et par le désir de vengeance.

Tous savaient qu'ils étaient en danger, que l'ennemi était déjà parmi eux… Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à le dénicher: des liens avaient été créés, certains en gommaient déjà de leur liste tandis qu'ils étaient les premiers sur celles des autres,…

Il y avait évidemment eu une réunion d'urgence avant leur départ, avant même de parler du plan d'attaque. Marius et Jørgen s'étaient innocentés l'un l'autre, clamant avoir accès aux pensées et sentiments de l'autre sans que personne ne puisse vérifier. Pablo, Hiroki et Keith se soutenaient mutuellement, et, à la surprise générale, David et Victor clamaient l'innocence de l'autre, le Lion en profitant pour se porter garant d'Aliénor et de Tarek. Et même si tous craignaient qu'Aliénor ne leur ait pas tout dit, son air déterminé et l'attitude protectrice de Tarek envers elle avait même empêché Oleg de faire une remarque. A vrai dire, on aurait presque dit que le Cancer était absent. Il gardait son regard fixé droit devant lui, un regard noir et déterminé. Et bien évidemment, personne n'aurait même supposé qu'Oleg soit le responsable. Ni lui, ni Kiki. Ils avaient bien trop perdu, bien trop souffert.

Impossible de dire qui jouait un double jeu, impossible de savoir qui pouvait leur mentir.

A moins que, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, l'ennemi se trouve ailleurs et non pas parmi les onze Chevaliers d'Or restant… A moins que cela ne fasse partie du plan de l'ennemi et qu'il ne crée la discorde entre eux en leur faisant croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire confiance…

Impossible de savoir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient avancer en se fiant aux autres… Tout en surveillant ses arrières.

Kiki se tourna vers ses frères d'armes et les encouragea d'un mouvement de la tête, serrant le morceau de parchemin dans son poing:

-Allons-y.

$s$s$s$

-_Bien, voilà donc le plan._

Avait expliqué Ariane en étalant une carte ancienne sur la table de réunion. Les Chevaliers d'Or ainsi que Jabu, June, Lukas et quelques conseillers fidèles s'étaient penché en avant, observant le parchemin sur lequel était dessiné une représentation schématique des Enfers. Plus question de faire une réunion et un départ en fanfare: inutile de prendre plus de risques qu'ils n'étaient déjà obligé de le fire… La réunion s'était déroulée dans une ambiance étrange, emplie de doutes et d'inquiétude: le traitre était certainement ici, à leurs côtés, et ils ne pouvaient pas le dénicher. Consciente qu'elle n'avait en fait pas le choix, le Pope avait pointé une arche du doigt:

-_Voici la Porte des Enfers, c'est normalement là que vous vous retrouverez une fois que vous aurez sauté dans le puis qui se trouve en Allemagne. _

Kiki avait hoché la tête: le château dont elle parlait était le château d'Heinstein, celui qui cachait encore aujourd'hui un passage vers les Enfers. Afin d'affronter leurs ennemis, ils devaient parvenir aux Enfers en étant vivants. Pour ce faire, ils pouvaient suivre les pas d'Athéna et se projeter à la limite entre la vie et à la mort, ou bien rejoindre ce passage et atteindre eux-même le huitième sens. Ariane avait toujours su que l'idéal serait la deuxième proposition, si bien que tous avaient été entraînés et avaient déjà plus ou moins effleuré ce sens supérieur, l'_Arayashiki_: ils ne courraient normalement aucun risque en franchissant ce portail.

Toutefois, personne n'avait pu leur garantir avec certitude qu'ils atterriraient tous ensemble aux pieds des Enfers, il était donc préférable de faire une mise au point en détaillant chaque prison et chaque étape de cette seconde partie du plan:

-_Une fois que vous aurez franchi cette Porte, vous devrez traverser le fleuve Achéron pour atteindre la première Prison, le Tribunal. Le Spectre qui l'occupe normalement est Minos du Griffon, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Selon les informations que nous avons, vous ne devriez pas être confrontés à son subordonné, Rune du Balrog, puisqu'il aurait été vaincu par Kanon des Gémeaux il y a trente-quatre ans. _

Tous avaient remarqué le léger frisson qui avait secoué les épaules du Pope quand elle avait parlé du Griffon, et eux-même n'avaient pu empêcher leurs coeurs de se serrer: ils savaient que les Juges étaient les Spectres les plus puissants et qu'ils devaient absolument se méfier d'eux. De nombreux Ors avaient péri lors de combats individuels contre ces redoutables ennemis, si bien qu'il était conseillé de lutter à deux ou à trois pour avoir plus de chances de l'emporter.

-_Après avoir traversé la vallée des Ouragans Noirs, vous arriverez à la deuxième Prison, gardée par Cerbère et par d'autres Spectres, son précédent gardien ayant été lui aussi vaincu trente-quatre ans auparavant. Les troisième, quatrième et cinquième Prisons ne représentent normalement pas une véritable menace puisqu'elles semblent être gardées par des Spectres "mineurs", toutefois vous devrez vous méfier du terrain qui vous entoure et éviter à tout prix_ _d'entrer en contact avec les morts._

Ils avaient tous hochés la tête et Ariane avait continué:

-_La sixième Prison est un énorme labyrinthe, vous devrez être très prudents et absolument éviter de vous perdre ou de vous faire attaquer par surprise. Vous traversez plusieurs sortes de vallées avant de déboucher sur la Cascade de Sang, normalement surveillée par de nombreux Spectres. La septième Prison est constituée de Malebolges, et vous devrez la traverser sans vous approcher de ces mares où gisent les morts. Alors vous arriverez à la huitième Prison, le Cocyte, l'enfer glacé où se trouvent ceux qui ont défié les Dieux, et principalement Hadès. Vous devez à tout prix échapper au Cocyte: si vous y êtes piégés, vous ne pourrez plus vous en libérer._

Le Pope avait croisé leurs regards et pointé trois zones du doigt:

-_Vous arriverez alors à la partie la plus difficile de ce plan: les trois sphères qui précèdent la Giudecca, l'antre d'Hadès. Il vous faudra affronter un à un les trois Juges des Enfers - Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, Eaque du Garuda et Minos du Griffon - avant de parvenir à la quatrième sphère. C'est dans la Giudecca que sont retenus Athéna et ses cinq Chevaliers de Bronze. C'est aussi là que se trouve certainement Hadès, à moins qu'ils ne soit aux Champs Elysés. Si c'est le cas, libérer notre Déesse et ne franchissez _surtout pas_ le passage qui mène à Elysion: sans le sang d'Athéna pour vous protéger, vous seriez pulvérisés. Est-ce que c'est bien clair?_

Ils avaient tous hoché la tête et le Pope avait capté leurs regards un à un, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'agirait en oubliant cette règle essentielle. Peut-être pour essayer de comprendre leurs intentions. Mais elle avait fini par pousser un léger soupir, et après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde, elle s'était comme redressée:

-_Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Chevaliers. Le destin du monde repose sur vos épaules. Restez prudents et restez sur vos gardes: même si cela me peine, les Spectres ne seront pas vos seuls ennemis. _

Le plan contenait une seconde partie, un rôle donné aux Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze, mais elle ne leur en avait pas dit plus: elle gardait ainsi un atout dans sa manche et évitait de donner toutes les informations au traitre. Ariane avait soutenu chacun de leurs regards, puis elle avait légèrement souri:

-_Je compte sur vous, Chevaliers. Brûlez votre cosmos et revenez victorieux._

$s$s$s$

Une barrière entourait encore le château, si bien que Pablo félicita encore une fois mentalement le Pope d'avoir décidé de leur donner à chacun un sceau marqué du sang d'Athéna (ces sceaux ayant été trouvés après avoir récupéré le Sanctuaire): ils ne seraient pas diminués en franchissant la porte du château.

Ils s'attendaient à tout. Ils s'attendaient à ce que l'ennemi les attende et leur tombe littéralement dessus. Ils s'attendaient à ce que des Spectres déferlent sur eux. Ils s'attendaient à devoir mener un rude combat. A vrai dire, ils s'attendaient même à être trahis et attaqués par l'un d'entre eux. Ils s'attendaient donc à tout, sauf à ce que le château soit désert.

La forteresse était vide, aucun cosmos sombre n'en émergeait, et elle semblait tomber en ruines. Il était clair pour tout le monde que plus personne n'était venu ici depuis des années.

Le visage d'Oleg sembla s'assombrir et il shoota dans un morceau de pierre:

-C'est quoi cette merde? Ils sont où les putains de Spectres?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. (Souffla Kiki, alerte, les yeux plissés, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître) Restons prudents: nous ne sommes peut-être pas tous seuls.

Bien que le château semblât désert, ils ne pouvaient pas écarter la possibilité d'une éventuelle embuscade et de Spectres qui dissimulaient leurs cosmos, si bien qu'ils restèrent alertes, prêts à enflammer leurs cosmos s'il le fallait. Pourtant, ils ne rencontrèrent personne, pas même un rat ou autre. C'était comme si toute vie avait quitté les lieux, au grand damn d'Oleg qui laissa éclater sa frustration quand ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle jonchée de morceaux de verre:

-Pourquoi y'a personne? Pourquoi aucun Spectre ne garde les lieux?

Pablo, qui examinait les murs à la recherche de réponses, fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Je ne sais pas… C'est comme s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité en Enfer et que l'entrée n'avait pas à être surveillée.

Il jeta un regard à Jørgen et Aliénor, et ses compagnons hochèrent légèrement la tête: un léger soupir poussé par leurs armures avait résonné dans leurs esprits quand ils avaient posé le pied dans cette pièce, signe qu'elles devaient connaître les lieux un minimum. Tous trois avaient alors aperçu trois silhouettes bardées de noir, trois armures teintées d'un cosmos sombre pour mieux masquer leur véritable objectif. Trois hommes privés de presque tous leurs sens mais empli de satisfaction. De leur côté, Kiki, David et Marius avaient réprimé un frisson en apercevant un large balcon. Quand des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs avaient surgi.

Le Bélier secoua la tête, chassant le regard azur de son prédécesseur de son esprit:

-Leurs troupes sont certainement déjà rassemblées. Je crois qu'ils nous attendent en Enfer.

-Pourquoi prendre le risque de nous laisser parvenir jusqu'à eux? (Grogna Oleg) C'est n'importe quoi comme stratégie.

-C'est certes inattendu, mais profitons de l'occasion et rejoignons le puit qui nous mènera aux Enfers.

Cette seconde partie du plan commençait déjà d'une manière étrange: alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à devoir mener un rude combat pour gagner le droit d'entrer aux Enfers, voilà qu'ils ne devaient affronter aucun ennemi, aucun Spectre, aucun soldat. L'accès au puit était libre et leur tendait simplement les bras. Ils n'étaient pas stupide, et depuis la prise du Sanctuaire, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais se relâcher, si bien que quand Victor parla d'une voix légèrement tremblante, il énonça leur pensée à tous:

-C'est un piège. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Hiroki hocha la tête:

-Je pense aussi: ils n'auraient pas laissé le passage sans surveillance s'ils n'avaient pas préparé une contre-attaque.

-Je pense aussi qu'un comité d'accueil nous attend en bas.

Renchérit Tarek en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le fond des interminables escaliers en colimaçon. Jørgen se pencha légèrement mais se recula aussitôt, le souffle légèrement saccadé, quand un violent coup de vent manqua de le faire trébucher:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Si quelqu'un remarqua que la main de Marius avait trouvé la sienne, personne ne le releva, et ils se tournèrent tous vers Kiki, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le Bélier contempla la tache sombre en contrebas, s'empêcha de reculer quand un vent glacé presque irréel fouetta son visage. Il serra le sceau dans son poing et hocha la tête:

-On suit le plan. Nous avons l'avantage de ne pas avoir à nous battre et à nous épuiser ici. (Kiki croisa le regard de ses frères d'armes) Allons-y.

Les dix autres hochèrent la tête et se positionnèrent en face du puit sans fond qui s'étirait devant eux, les sceaux serrés dans le creux de leurs poings. Le vent qui rugissait dans les escaliers aurait paralysé n'importe qui, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'il s'agissait du vent. Non, non: inutile de se focaliser sur ces détails, de laisser la peur de la mort gagner du terrain. Ils avaient été entraînés à atteindre le huitième sens, ils étaient protégés par le sang d'Athéna, ils étaient ensemble,… Tout se passerait bien. Il fallait juste faire le premier pas. Le grand saut.

Kiki les détailla un à un, essayant une dernière fois de détecter un détail qui lui aurait échappé, puis il rappela doucement:

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire: gardez le sceau avec le sang d'Athéna avec vous, enflammez votre cosmos, atteignez le huitième sens, et… (Il esquissa un sourire incroyablement calme) On se retrouve en bas.

Son pied bascula dans le vide et il disparut presque aussitôt de leur vue comme il semblait aspiré par le puit rugissant. Pendant une folle seconde, personne ne bougea, puis, Aliénor et Tarek s'entre-regardèrent et ils bondirent à sa suite. Marius déglutit, serra la main de Jørgen dans la sienne, échangea un regard entendu avec lui, capta celui d'Oleg, et ils sautèrent à leur tour, sans pousser un cri. David et Victor suivirent très vite, les sourcils froncés et leur cosmos brûlant à leur paroxysme. Enfin, Hiroki, Pablo et Keith échangèrent un regard, s'empêchèrent de regarder en arrière, et ils franchirent le cap.

La chute sembla durer une éternité, comme s'ils tombaient depuis des heures sans jamais apercevoir le fond du puit. Le vent hurlait dans leurs tympans, glaçait leurs os, se nouait autour de leurs coeurs battants,… Mais la lumière de leur onze cosmos réunis chassa le voile de la mort qui pensait avoir droit à de nouveaux arrivants. Et quand le soleil sembla briller dans le puit des Enfers, quand le sceau dans leur main devint de plus en plus chaud, la mort se recula et laissa passer ces humains qui descendaient vivants dans son antre. Elle serait patiente et attendrait qu'ils se rendent d'eux-même. Qu'ils la laissent prendre ce dernier souffle de vie et éteindre la flamme ardente de leur coeur.

$s$s$s$

_Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir._

$s$s$s$

Marius grimaça et lutta pour péniblement ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé sous une tonne de rochers, que chacun de ses os le faisait souffrir, qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever. Il savait qu'il ne tombait plus, mais il avait l'impression d'encore sentir ce vent glacé lui serrer la poitrine. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à son environnement, et il crut un instant qu'il avait subi un mauvais coup et que ses yeux ne percevaient plus les couleurs, juste le noir et des variantes de rouges. Mais il comprit bien vite que ses yeux allaient bien et qu'il était simplement "arrivé à destination".

A ses côtés, Jørgen se redressa en poussant un soupir douloureux et en passant la main sur son crâne:

-Ca va, rien de cassé?

Marius chipota un instant, fit bouger chaque partie de son corps qui en avait la possibilité, et quand il parvint à repousser la légère sensation de douleur qui disparaissait petit à petit, il hocha la tête:

-Tout va bien, et toi?

-Ca va, plus de peur que de mal.

Ils se relevèrent lentement, pour s'assurer que chaque muscle fonctionnait correctement, puis Jørgen écarquilla les yeux comme il posait les yeux sur leur environnement:

-On a réussi… (Souffla-t-il en détaillant la terre ocre et le noir qui les entourait) On a réussi à descendre vivants en Enfer.

-J'espère qu'on peut faire valoir ce genre d'expérience sur un cv.

-Attends de voir si on en ressort, gamin.

Ils se tournèrent vers la gauche, là où Oleg était déjà debout et observait le paysage en contrebas. Et comme ils cherchaient Kiki des yeux pour suivre ses ordres et conseils, Marius plissa les yeux et souffla:

-Où sont les autres?

Le Cancer haussa les épaules:

-Pas là en tout cas. Je sais pas comment ce truc fonctionne mais on dirait qu'on a été séparés dans ce putain de puit.

Jørgen écarquilla des yeux horrifiés:

-Séparés? Comment ça?

-Bah séparés, je vois pas comment je peux te l'expliquer autrement.

Le Verseau eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait comme il réalisait qu'ils n'étaient donc que trois et qu'ils devraient affronter les troupes des Enfers seuls, sans guide, sans aîné pour leur expliquer quoi faire… Et sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres ni de leur état. Allaient-ils bien? Etaient-ils blessés ou en difficulté? Etaient-ils seulement arrivés en Enfer? Impossible de le savoir. Impossible de savoir précisément quoi faire:

-On devrait les attendre.

-Et quoi s'ils sont devant nous et qu'ils nous attendent aussi?

-Ou bien nous pouvons les rejoindre, mais je ne crois pas qu'à nous trois nous puissions…

-Et les rejoindre comment? On ne sait pas où il sont?

Le Danois porta la main à son front et ferma les yeux en grimaçant: c'était un cauchemar. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, comment voulaient-ils sauver leur Déesse s'ils ne pouvaient pas arriver tous ensemble aux Enfers? Désireux de calmer l'ambiance, Marius leva les mains:

-Doucement Oleg, restons calmes.

Il avait raison, paniquer ne servirait à rien. Alors Jørgen inspira, expira et se tourna vers Oleg:

-Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas foncer sans savoir où nous sommes et où nous allons.

-Désolé, mais je crois qu'on devrait avancer. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire autrement.

En effet, ils réalisèrent que l'Achéron était effectivement et étagement derrière eux. Pourtant, aucun n'avait souvenir d'une quelconque traversée. Autant Oleg haussa les épaules et grogna un vague "Tant mieux, c'est déjà ça de pris sur l'ennemi", autant Jørgen ne parvenait pas à chasser le mauvais pressentiment qui lui serrait le ventre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire. Pourtant, même si la situation ne lui plaisait pas, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils devaient avancer. Ils n'avaient pas le choix: les autres devaient être un peu plus loin, voilà tout. Alors, quand Oleg insista une nouvelle fois en pointant l' "horizon" du doigt et en le pressant de se décider, Jørgen hocha la tête:

-Tu as raison. Mais restons prudents, nous sommes en infériorité numérique et nous ne connaissons pas le terrain, alors restons ensemble et soyons…

-Prudents, ouais. Allez on y va, on a des Spectres à buter.

Ils se mirent donc en route, d'un pas décidé pour Oleg et d'un pas plus prudent pour ses deux frères d'armes. Puisque l'Achéron était juste derrière eux (Pourquoi? Comment? Ils ne savaient toujours pas), ils en avaient déduit que la première prison ne devait pas être bien loin. Et si la première prison était à proximité, cela voulait dire que leurs adversaires ne devaient pas être loin. Le Scorpion et le Verseau échangèrent un regard comme la même pensée effleurait leurs esprits: s'ils arrivaient à la première prison, ils se retrouveraient certainement face à son gardien, Minos du Griffon. Avaient-ils le niveau nécéssaire pour affronter un Juge des Enfers? Même à trois? Avaient-ils vraiment une chance de l'emporter?

Comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées (il était plus probable qu'il avait vu la couleur peu naturelle de leurs visages), Oleg leur adressa un regard encourageant:

-Ca va aller. On est des Chevaliers d'Or ou pas?

Jørgen hocha lentement la tête et Marius lui adressa un sourire déjà plus rassuré, toute peur refoulée au loin:

-Ils se rendent pas compte de ce qui va leur tomber dessus!

-Je préfère ça.

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un édifice qui ressemblait fortement aux temples du zodiaque, et comme ils s'arrêtaient une seconde pour sonder les environs, tous trois échangèrent un regard entendu, empli de détermination. Ils gravirent les hauts escaliers d'un pas prudent mais rapide, et quand ils poussèrent la lourde porte de la première prison, ils ne se retrouvèrent pas face à son gardien, mais face à quelques Spectres mineurs. Marius se détendit immédiatement, et un éclair vengeur illumina le regard sombre d'Oleg comme ils se mettaient en garde:

-Messieurs, que l'échauffement commence.

Si les Spectres pensaient avoir une seule chance contre la haine d'Oleg, ils se trompaient lourdement. Le Cancer fonça sur eux, si vite que même Jørgen eut du mal à le suivre des yeux. Deux hommes tombèrent, suivi par un autre, frappé par quinze éclats de lumière rouges qui se reflétaient dans les yeux d'un Marius rayonnant. Sans hésiter, Jørgen tendit le bras, immobilisant à jamais le dernier des gardiens qui tomba à genoux sur le sol marbré.

Et malgré la satisfaction ravie qui illuminait le visage de Marius, malgré l'air d'Oleg qui semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus, Jørgen tiqua: trop simple. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Quel nouveau piège les armées d'Hadès leur avaient encore dressé? Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, où se trouvait le véritable danger? Pas dans la première prison en tout cas: elle était très clairement déserte et vide de cosmos. Or, au vu de l'importance de ces prisons, ce n'était pas normal.

Il tenta de faire part de ses doutes et inquiétudes à Oleg, qui semblait s'être désigné "chef" de leur petite équipe:

-C'est trop facile.

-Un peu que c'est trop facile: ils nous ont sans aucun doute préparé une petite surprise plus loin.

-Justement, est-ce qu'on devrait continuer d'avancer sans les autres? Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend, nous devrions éviter de nous jeter directement dans la gueule du loup.

-On est déjà dans la gueule du loup. Alors autant avancer et faire autant de dégâts que possible.

-On devrait…

-T'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir: on aurait été chacun de son côté, je dis pas, mais là on est trois. Et on peut carrément s'en tirer. (Une lueur dédaigneuse éclaira son regard comme il continuait, un ton plus bas) A moins que tu ne préfères rester en arrière et attendre qu'on ait fini le sale boulot?

Marius fronça les sourcils et se plaça entre eux deux:

-Ok stop, ça sert à rien de lui parler comme ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Marius. (Le Danois posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Puis, il leva la tête et soutint le regard d'Oleg) Je ne compte pas reculer, tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Je veux juste être certain que nous sachions tous vers quoi nous nous dirigeons.

Un ange passa, chacun réalisant un peu plus que chaque pas les rapprochait de la mort, mais ils restèrent tous droits, les yeux emplis de détermination. Oleg hocha la tête:

-Tu m'aurais presque fait peur pendant un moment, glaçon. Content de voir qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi. Allez, en route.

Ils sortirent donc indemnes de la première prison et traversèrent une sorte de pont naturel (la vallée des Ouragans Noirs, si Jørgen avait bien retenu ce que le Pope leur avait expliqué) en courant, alertes, prêts à se défendre s'ils devaient être attaqués par surprise. Mais aucun Spectre ne se trouva sur leur chemin, et ils rejoignirent la deuxième prison sans encombres. Et bien que le précédent Cerbère avait été vaincu presque trente ans auparavant, un nouveau chien des Enfers gardait déjà les portes de la seconde prison. Il était particulièrement gigantesque et ses trois gueules béantes laissaient échapper un grognement sourd, si bien que pendant un court instant, ils crurent qu'ils ne pourraient pas le vaincre. Mais ils échangèrent un regard et Jørgen souffla:

-Chacun une tête.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils quittèrent la sécurité des rochers pour attaquer en même temps. Comme ils l'avaient espéré, les têtes furent faciles à déconcentrer et ils parvinrent rapidement à mettre le gigantesque animal hors d'état de nuire, laissant simplement une estafilade rougeoyante sur le bras d'Oleg qui ne s'en formalisa absolument pas.* Cerbère s'effondra sur le sol, et ils poussèrent la porte de la deuxième prison. Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvèrent face à plusieurs soldats des Enfers, le précédent gardien de la prison ayant été défait lors de la dernière incursion des forces d'Athéna. Vaincre les quelques ennemis qui se présentaient à eux ne leur causa aucun véritable problème, hormis peut-être le fait de devoir se battre dans un endroit aussi fermé (les attaques de Marius manquèrent de frapper Jørgen à plusieurs reprises).

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque maintenant, l'arrière de la seconde prison ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils n'étaient pas face à une nouvelle étendue de terre aride parsemée de rochers menaçants, bien au contraire. Le Verseau écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un soupir muet, et Marius poussa une exclamation émerveillée: ils se trouvaient dans un jardin. Un jardin verdoyant, florissant,… Presque paradisiaque. Et Oleg eut l'impression pendant une folle seconde que le soleil venait de caresser la plaine de ses rayons.

Le Cancer détailla le jardin d'un regard dubitatif, puis il poussa un grognement et se remit en marche, bousculant légèrement ses frères d'armes:

-On reste concentré, on s'arrête pas.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas, et Jørgen ne put s'empêcher de souffler:

-C'est incroyable, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tel endroit aux Enfers.

-Tu crois que c'est déjà Elysion?

S'enquit Marius en observant une fleur d'un mauve saisissant. Le Verseau secoua légèrement la tête:

-Je ne crois pas, nous sommes encore trop proche de l'entrée des Enfers.

-C'est peut-être une illusion, non?

-Détrompez-vous, Chevaliers, ce jardin est bien réel.

Tous trois sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement, les poings levés et prêts à enflammer leurs cosmos. En face d'eux, les bras paisiblement croisés sur sa poitrine bardée de noir, se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un surplis aux larges ailes sombres. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres comme il les détaillait d'un air vif malgré sa nonchalance apparente:

-Votre défaite le sera tout autant, et vous pourrez enfin nous laisser régner sur la Terre sans nous trainer dans les pattes.

Ses yeux améthystes brillaient d'un éclat amusé derrière de longues mèches noires, et même Oleg sentit un long frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale: cet homme était dangereux. Dangereux et incroyablement puissant. Ce n'était pas un simple Spectre, c'était impossible: la puissance des hommes qu'ils avaient affronté au Sanctuaire n'était rien comparée à celle de cet homme. Rien comparée à sa force pure, rien comparée au cosmos qui gonflait dans son dos. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Cancer ressentit de la peur. Elle lui serra le coeur, souffla un vent glacé dans ses membres, se logea dans son ventre,… Et il détesta ça. Le Russe se secoua mentalement, chassant ce sentiment infect et se forçant à ne pas observer les visages livides de ses frères d'armes. Il détailla l'attitude de leur ennemi et aboya sans laisser transparaître sa peur momentanée:

-C'est marrant, j'allais dire la même chose, enflure.

Le Spectre darda son regard clair sur lui, sans manifester un semblant de surprise ou de tension:

-Allons, nous nous connaissons à peine, (Son sourire s'étira) Oleg du Cancer.

Un léger frisson les secoua tous les trois: comment pouvait-il connaître son identité? Aucun Spectre ne s'était échappé lors de la prise du Sanctuaire, alors comment-… Leur franc tomba au moment où le Spectre laissa échapper un petit rire amusé:

-Enfin, vous ne me connaissez pas. En revanche, moi, je sais tout de vous: notre informateur nous tient au courant avec une précision admirable. Mais je manque à tous nos principes. (Il porta une main à sa poitrine et fit mine de s'incliner avec tant d'insolence que Marius sentit ses cheveux se dresser dans sa nuque) Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers. Et je suis ici pour vous anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes et stopper votre stupide résistance.

Les trois Ors se mirent en garde, enflammant leurs cosmos sans attendre une seconde de plus, et le Cancer grogna:

-J'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais toi.

-Vous avez perdu il y a trente ans, vous refusez juste de l'accepter.

-C'est faux. Et vous savez qu'on peut encore remporter cette Guerre, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Vous n'auriez pas infiltré nos troupes pour nous surveiller si vous n'aviez pas peur.

Eaque se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui venait d'intervenir, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés:

-Et vous avez raison de vous méfier, parce que nous allons vous vaincre.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Spectre:

-Nous verrons bien.

Il esquissa un mouvement et tous trois semblèrent sursauter comme ils préparaient leurs attaques respectives. Mais Eaque dessinait simplement une croix sur le sol de son pied. Une longue croix qui leur parut morbide:

-Regarde bien, Verseau, sois très attentif car cet endroit sera ta tombe.

Jørgen écarquilla les yeux et une exclamation surprise s'étrangla dans sa gorge comme le Spectre bondissait soudain en avant, se retrouvait juste devant lui, son sourire terrible à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage:

-_Garuda Flap_!

Jørgen réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lever les bras, pas le temps de lever un bouclier de glace, pas le temps d'attaquer. Le combat venait de commencer, et il avait déjà perdu. Mais soudain, une silhouette se jeta devant lui, s'interposa et leva un bras:

-_Scarlet Needle_!

Un éclair rouge zébra l'attaque mauve, avec tant de clarté qu'Oleg dut fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Eaque - dont le sourire avait disparu - avait reculé de plusieurs pas et avait porté une main à son épaule. Et Marius n'était plus là. Une vague de colère s'empara du Cancer qui gronda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, salopard?!

Le Spectre du Garuda lui adressa à peine un regard, se tournant de nouveau vers Jørgen dont les yeux étaient écarquillés par l'horreur:

-Tu peux être fier de toi, ton ami vient de se sacrifier pour rien. Quel gâchis d'utiliser sa vitesse pour une action aussi inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je lui ai juste fait faire un petit vol plané. Rien de bien méchant.

Un grand bruit de choc violent les fit sursauter et se reculer en levant les bras devant leurs visages: quelque chose venait de s'écraser sur le sol, juste derrière Eaque. Précisément à l'endroit où il avait dessiné une croix. Le sol se fissura sous leurs pieds, et le Verseau sembla soudain se liquéfier quand il se jeta en avant:

-Marius!

Le visage déformé par une grimace de souffrance, les yeux révulsés et la poitrine se soulevant à peine, le Grec gisait sur le sol, assommé par la violence de l'attaque. Le cri horrifié de Jørgen s'étrangla quand la main du Spectre agrippa violemment sa gorge et le souleva de plusieurs centimètres:

-Tu fais tout de suite moins le fier, pas vrai Verseau?

Jørgen agrippa le poignet de son adversaire, lutta pour tenter de respirer… Repoussa la panique et fit chuter la température autour de ses mains, gelant l'avant-bras du Spectre en un clin d'oeil. Eaque poussa un juron irrité et le projeta violemment contre une colonne qui ornait le jardin. Il eut à peine le temps de s'assurer que le Verseau restait à terre qu'un grand cri enfla dans son dos:

-Espèce d'enflure!

Le Cancer se jeta en avant, le poing tendu, trop enragé pour même penser à utiliser son cosmos. Son coup effleura Eaque qui riposta avec un grand sourire:

-Un combat à l'ancienne, j'adore.

Son coude heurta violemment le thorax du Cancer qui s'empêcha de reculer d'un pas. Un autre coup frappa sa mâchoire et il dut cracher le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche comme il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de toucher son adversaire si le combat continuait ainsi. Il adorait la force brute, mais il devrait ruser s'il voulait survivre et faire taire ce petit enfoiré. Alors, Oleg rassembla tous les esprits qui hantaient ce lieu - et Dieu sait qu'il y en a en Enfer! - et enflamma son cosmos:

-_Seki Shiki Konso Ha_!

Il savait que son attaque n'avait même pas effleuré Eaque, mais il savait que ce nuage causé par l'explosion servirait de diversion idéale. Le Spectre bondit sur le côté, évita son attaque mais ne put pas arrêter son poing, lancé à pleine puissance droit vers son visage. Oleg entendit avec satisfaction un craquement sourd émaner de la mâchoire de son adversaire, et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres ensanglantées comme il renchérissait avec un violent coup visant le flanc droit d'Eaque. Mais une main bardée de métal noir se referma sur sa cheville, serra violemment jusqu'à ce que l'os cède. Pourtant, Oleg ne cria pas, grimaça à peine: rien ne pouvait arrêter sa détermination, son envie de vengeance. Alors, négligeant complètement ce membre devenue inutile, il prit appui sur sa jambe libre, poussa de toutes ses forces sur le sol et fit claquer son pied directement sur le crâne du Spectre.

Le coup frappa Eaque si violemment que son casque vola à l'autre bout du jardin et qu'un grognement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres comme il était projeté sur le côté. L'os de sa cheville craqua une nouvelle fois, mais Oleg n'y prêta même pas attention, trop ravi de voir que son coup avait porté ses fruits. Même quand il tomba à genoux et que la douleur explosa dans son système nerveux, son sourire ne disparut pas. Au contraire, il s'élargit un peu plus et, négligeant les hurlements de douleur de sa jambe, il se projeta une nouvelle fois en avant, le poing tendu:

-Ca suffit.

Le grondement d'Eaque aurait arrêté n'importe quel adversaire, mais Oleg ne connaissait pas la peur. Refusait sa présence et son influence. Rejetait la douleur avec elle. Si bien que quand son poignet fut violemment agrippé par la poigne de fer du Spectre, il ne se découragea pas et tenta de le frapper de son autre main, arrêtée elle aussi. Alors, le Cancer se contenta d'asséner un violent coup de tête dans le nez de son adversaire, avec tant de violence que son propre front l'élança. Le visage en sang et déformé par la rage, Eaque s'écria:

-J'ai dit, ça suffit!

-Bah quoi, tu fais le fier mais t'assumes pas en combat rapproché?

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir levé la main sur moi, Cancer! (Plusieurs yeux les entourèrent soudain et s'ouvrirent avec une rapidité effrayante) _Galactica Illusion_!

L'attaque heurta Oleg de plein fouet, si fort qu'il eut l'impression que son corps était réduit en miettes. Et comme il fermait les yeux et attendait de ressentir le choc de la chute, tous les sons disparurent autour de lui et la douleur s'évanouit en un instant.

-_Olejka_.

Le Cancer rouvrit violemment les yeux quand la petite voix effleura ses oreilles et il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'il était debout dans l'orphelinat. Qu'il se voyait, plus jeune, en train de parler à Ivan. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir:

-Vania…

Le petit garçon aux boucles noires ne l'entendait pas, restait concentré sur sa discussion. Oleg reconnaissait cette scène, c'était le jour où il avait été envoyé en centre de redressement après avoir tabassé les enfoirés qui avaient osé faire du mal à Ivan. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la dernière fois qu'il avait pu encourager ce petit qu'il s'était promis de protéger:

-_T'en fais pas pour moi, Vania: je risque rien. Mais toi par contre, tu vas me promettre de te défendre, ok?_

Le garçon sanglotait lourdement, des larmes qui serrèrent un peu plus le coeur du Cancer comme il tendait les bras, essayait de les atteindre:

-_Mais tu vas être tout seul là-bas, j'ai peur pour toi._

-_Faut pas, je te dis._ (Il se vit agripper Ivan par les épaules et essayer de le secouer) _Ca va aller. Alors veille sur toi, protège-toi et défends-toi, parce que je pourrai pas le faire avant de revenir. D'accord? _

Le garçon leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en hochant la tête, en promettant de faire de son mieux. L'image s'évanouit, remplacée par ce même couloir désert, des années après: Ivan avait été adopté et avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Et des rumeurs racontaient que son adaptation dans sa nouvelle famille se passait mal à cause de ses frères adoptifs. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller vers lui, ne pouvait pas le sauver ni l'aider. Oleg se vit tomber à genoux sur le sol, les poings serrés et les yeux brulants: il avait promis qu'il veillerait sur lui, qu'il le protégerait, qu'il serait son frère et qu'il serait toujours avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse.

L'illusion se dissipa d'un coup comme son corps heurtait violemment le sol. L'air quitta ses poumons et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres ouvertes sur un cri muet. Eaque poussa un soupir satisfait et légèrement soulagé et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son nez brisé:

-Saleté d'insecte, il était grand temps que tu apprennes quelle est ta place.

A vrai dire, il les avait sous-estimés. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cet imbécile de Scorpion se serait jeté aussi vite entre sa proie et lui, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse même lui porter une attaque dont les effets commençaient à se manifester. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de l'impulsivité et de la puissance brute du Cancer, mais il n'avait pas compté sur les effets du poison qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines. Chaque mouvement, chaque embrasement de cosmos lui donnait l'impression de brûler vif: il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus.

Rien que de penser au petit rire moqueur de Minos et au laïus infernal de Rhadamanthe lui intimant d'être plus prudent et d'arrêter de prendre ses adversaires pour des abrutis, Eaque en avait mal au crâne. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les corps meurtris de ces saletés de Chevaliers suffiraient à les faire taire. Le Garuda fit claquer sa langue contre son palais: après tout, les ordres donnés par sa majesté Hadès ne les avantageaient absolument pas: comment pouvaient-ils affronter pleinement leurs ennemis s'ils avaient l'interdiction formelle de les tuer?

-Encore un coup de ces emmerdeurs de jumeaux.

Il en était sûr, Hypnos et Thanatos avaient une emprise terrible sur leur maître: sans doute voulaient-ils garder les Ors en vie pour les maintenir dans un sommeil éternel, eux aussi, et ainsi les empêcher de se réincarner. Empêcher les armures de trouver de nouveaux porteurs en essayant de les retenir aux Enfers. Eaque essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son crâne et fit un pas vers le Cancer: tant pis pour les règles, il en avait amoché deux: que pourrait faire l'armure du Cancer à elle seule ? Bon, au moins, il n'aurait pas trop de problè-…

Un réflexe miraculeux lui permit d'éviter le violent coup de vent froid qui alla geler le sol non loin de lui:

-Le combat n'est pas terminé.

Eaque se retourna et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné, qu'il en restait encore un debout. Jørgen avait tendu les mains et son visage était presque métamorphosé par la détermination, et en le voyant, le Spectre esquissa un sourire ravi et surpris à la fois:

-Je t'avais presque oublié! Que penses-tu de la démonstration? Belle preuve que vous n'avez aucune chance, pas vrai?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Eaque fronça les sourcils, surveilla chaque mouvement de son adversaire… Réalisa que quelque chose clochait, que _quelqu'un_ manquait dans l'équation. Tiqua quand un cosmos enfla dans son dos, tenta de se décaler… Mais même blessé, le Scorpion allait encore trop vite:

-_Scarlet Needle_!

L'attaque le heurta de plein fouet et Eaque recula de plusieurs pas, le front soudain trempé de sueur:

-Espèce de sale petit-…

-_Diamond Dust_!

Le vent glacé le frappa violemment dans le dos, créant un contraste horrible entre la température de son corps et celle qui venait heurter son surplis. Il avait cru que ce froid contrerait la chaleur infernale de l'attaque du Scorpion, mais ce vent glacé était si intense qu'il semblait le bruler lui aussi quand la glace se transformait en fumée ardente qui lui brulait les yeux et le corps. Jørgen n'avait jamais autant fait chuter la température autour de son corps. La température frisait le zéro absolu comme il visait les points faibles de son ennemi, les légères ouvertures dans son Surplis, pour que la glace se transforme en nuage brulant en entrant en contact avec le sang brulant d'Eaque. Et comme il attaquait, il guidait Marius du mieux qu'il pouvait, répétant le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place en urgence. Préparant le terrain pour l'attaque finale.

Les cheveux plaqués sur son visage à cause du sang, le visage étonnamment changé par la concentration, Marius tendit une nouvelle fois le bras, évita in extremis un coup qui l'aurait assommé, frappa encore une fois, la quatorzième fois. Il ne voyait presque rien, tout autour de lui était rougi par le sang, mais il rythmait son attaque au gré de celles de Jørgen. Une fois que le vent glacé caressait ses joues, il pouvait viser ce cosmos sombre qui ne parvenait plus à l'éviter.

Il sentait que son adversaire préparait une nouvelle attaque, qu'il devait se tenir prêt à l'éviter. Enfin, un dernier coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux. Marius concentra son cosmos dans son ongle droit, le sentit s'allonger pour mieux viser, tendit le bras…

Et sentit son pied glisser sur une plaque de glace.

Celle qui avait manqué Eaque de peu.

Le Scorpion perdit l'équilibre, se sentit glisser en avant,… Mais plutôt que de lutter, il accepta la chute, évita in extremis une nouvelle attaque qui trancha plusieurs mèches sombres, roula en avant, se retrouva accroupi aux pieds du Spectre qui avait écarquillé des yeux horrifiés. Et il bondit en avant, se propulsant de toutes ses forces vers le coeur de son ennemi:

-_Scarlet Needle Antares_!

L'ongle traversa le Surplis, perça la peau et les muscles, et le venin s'embrasa dans les artères du Spectre qui poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Marius ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire victorieux, alla presque jusqu'à asséner un dernier coup de grâce, mais un violent coup dans le plexus solaire le repoussa en arrière avec une telle violence qu'il heurta une colonne et que son dos sembla se briser. Le visage trempé de sueur, Eaque luttait pour rester debout: il refusait d'abandonner, refusait de perdre! Jørgen leva les bras, fit descendre la température autour de son corps et tendit les bras, mais le Spectre se jeta en avant et saisit soudain de son avant-bras droit, serra de toutes ses forces… Le bras se tordit et l'os se rompit avec un craquement horrible, avec tant de violence que Jørgen sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Profitant de l'occasion et sans le lâcher pour autant, Eaque lui asséna plusieurs coups d'une rare violence avant de le repousser en arrière d'un coup de pied terrible. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, les joues trempées de larmes irrépressibles, Jørgen grimaça quand le Spectre l'agrippa par les cheveux et le releva en grondant:

-Pourquoi continuer de lutter? Pourquoi souffrir pour une Déesse que vous ne connaissez même pas?

-On se bat pas que pour elle.

Les yeux rendus brillants par la fureur et par la fièvre, Eaque se retourna, un soupir abasourdi s'échappant de ses lèvres ensanglantées:

-Impossible. Tu ne peux pas te relever.

Mais Oleg s'était bien redressé. En appui sur sa jambe valide, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange, comme s'ils ne voyaient plus tout à fait, le Cancer continua:

-On se bat pour ceux qu'on aime. Pour ceux qui sont partis. Pour ceux qui restent.

Pendant une folle seconde, Eaque crut apercevoir une silhouette dorée soutenir Oleg. La silhouette d'un homme aux yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes. Le Spectre relâcha le Verseau qui retomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, et il fit un pas vers cet ennemi qui refusait de succomber:

-On se bat pour un idéal, et tant qu'il y aura des enflures en ton genre sur notre chemin, on se relèvera toujours.

Il adressa un léger mouvement de la tête, et Eaque comprit qu'il était encerclé. Qu'il s'était mis en difficulté selon le plan de ses adversaires. Il ne parvint pas à éviter le Scorpion, lancé à toute vitesse sur lui, ne parvint pas à éviter de trébucher quand l'aiguille le frappa une fois de plus droit au coeur, dévoilant une plaie encore plus vaste. Il ne parvint pas à éviter l'attaque glacée du Verseau qui frappa directement ses jambes et les gela sur places. Et même quand il leva les bras pour lancer une ultime attaque, il ne parvint pas à éviter que le Cancer se jette derrière lui et n'immobilise ses bras en les craquant violemment dans son dos. La voix d'Oleg était devenue un murmure tranchant quand il gronda:

-T'as trois secondes pour me dire qui est le traître. Alors crache le morceau et ta mort sera rapide et tout le monde pourra dire que t'as été un adversaire redoutable.

-Je ne dirai rien! Plutôt mourir!

-Tu vas mourir, je te le garantis, mais d'abord tu vas me dire qui est la petite saloperie qui a tué Sigmund. Je sais très bien que vous devez tous mépriser ce traitre, alors avoue, qui c'est?!

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Marius ne se redresse et ne se mette aux côtés de Jørgen. Le temps qu'Eaque secoue la tête et refuse catégoriquement de parler. Alors, Oleg serra les dents et gronda:

-Jørgen, maintenant!

Le Verseau leva les bras en grimaçant quand son os hurla de douleur, joignit les mains, mais Marius écarquilla soudain les yeux:

-Oleg, bouge! Reste pas là!

-Fais-le! Maintenant!

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à immobiliser leur adversaire et que si Oleg le lâchait, une attaque suicide risquait de les heurter de plein fouet et de les tuer sur place. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais Marius refusait d'écouter la voix de la raison:

-Non, attends! Jørgen, attends!

-Marius, ferme-la! (Hurla Oleg en luttant pour retenir Eaque qui se débattait violemment) On n'a pas le choix, alors frappe, Jørgen!

Le Verseau hésita, les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. Le souffle court, il détailla le visage horrifié de Marius, plongea dans les yeux déterminés d'Oleg:

-Maintenant!

Ses mains tremblaient, il ne parvenait pas à prendre la décision seul, ne parvenait pas à accepter de sacrifier Oleg et de faire souffrir Marius. Pourtant, quand son armure lui rappela que le bien commun primait sur tout le reste, il poussa un soupir tremblant:

-Je suis désolé…

Les lèvres de Marius se mirent à trembler et il se tourna vers Oleg quand Jørgen baissa les poings:

-_Aurora Execution_!

L'attaque glacée fonça droit vers le coeur d'Eaque et le frappa de plein fouet, se transforma en un nuage de fumée brulante qui acheva définitivement leur ennemi. Le rayon traversa pourtant son corps, frappant Oleg dans le même mouvement et comme ils tombaient tous les deux en arrière, les yeux révulsés et le corps terrassé par l'attaque glacée et la fumée ardente, un murmure s'échappa des lèvres du Spectre.

Un nom.

Oleg écarquilla les yeux, sentit la haine et la surprise enfler dans sa poitrine pour ensuite s'apaiser immédiatement quand une main dorée apparut dans son champ de vision. Il esquissa un sourire:

-_Sig'_…

C'était bien le Chevalier de la Balance qui était maintenant à ses côtés. Était-il vraiment là ou bien n'était-ce que le voile de la mort qui faisait venir à lui une image rassurante? A vrai dire, il s'en foutait: Sigmund souriait et c'était tout ce qui comptait:

_-J'aurais voulu te venger, tuer cette enflure de-…_

_-Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait. Alors maintenant repose-toi._

Oleg ferma les yeux un instant, poussa un soupir presque soulagé, satisfait d'avoir accompli sa mission et d'avoir protégé ce garçon aux boucles noires et aux yeux clairs malgré tout:

-_J'aurais voulu pouvoir continuer de me battre un peu. Ils auront du mal sans nous._

Sigmund esquissa un sourire complice et l'aida à se relever:

-_Qui a dit qu'on était tout à fait impuissant et qu'on ne pouvait pas les aider? _

Oleg cligna des yeux surpris, et l'esprit de la Balance éclata de rire:

-_Tu verrais ta tête, elle vaut de l'or!_

_-Oh ça va, exagère pas non plus!_

Il sentit plus qu'autre chose comment il pouvait continuer d'aider ses frères d'armes. Il sentit qu'il pouvait leur transmettre un peu de sa force, les soutenir,… Leur faire passer un dernier message… Il esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux:

-_Je vous confie la suite_…

Puis, la douleur disparut.

$s$s$s$

Malgré les sanglots horrifiés de Marius, le soupir du Cancer effleura les oreilles de ses deux frères d'armes, tombés à genoux à ses côtés. Le Scorpion avait soulevé le haut du corps de son ami et tentait de le secouer, de le forcer à rouvrir les yeux:

-Reste avec nous! Reste! Pars pas!

Mais le visage du Cancer s'était déjà apaisé, empli d'une paix si grande, un contraste si terrible avec la colère qui l'avait animé ces derniers jours. La gorge serrée et le coeur comme brisé, Marius sentit son souffle s'arrêter:

-Non…

Il refusait de l'accepter, refusait qu'Oleg soit mort lui aussi. C'était impossible, c'était hors de question… Et en même temps… En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami si apaisé, soulagé même…

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé…

Soufflait le Verseau sans parvenir à cesser de trembler. Il s'attendait à ce que Marius se mette à hurler, à ce qu'il le repousse violemment,… Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette main qui saisit la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Les joues trempées de larmes, le Scorpion secoua la tête:

-Tu n'y es pour rien… (Il sembla faire un effort surhumain et allongea Oleg sur le sol) Il n'était plus tout à fait vivant depuis que Sig'…

Il se tut en un instant et il ferma les yeux, le visage soudain tiré par une soudaine douleur, et Jørgen le soutint du mieux qu'il pouvait:

-Est-ce que ça va?

Le Scorpion se força à sourire et hocha la tête malgré la douleur terrible qui grondait dans ses côtes, dans son dos, mais Jørgen n'était pas dupe: mais que pouvait-il faire? Ils venaient de perdre et de condamner l'un des leurs, la souffrance n'était pas seulement physique, elle était aussi mentale, se transformait en un poids infernal… Son bras brisé se rappela à lui et Jørgen réalisa qu'ils n'avaient rien pour se soigner… Pile comme il pensait proposer un retour en arrière, un feu follet leur effleura le visage, accompagné d'un soupir distant mais reconnaissable. Marius écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un murmure, comme s'il avait peur de le faire fuir:

-Oleg?

La voix leur soufflait de continuer d'avancer, de le laisser, qu'il ne risquait plus rien,… Mais aussi qu'ils devaient se méfier: la voix désincarnée leur murmura ces paroles, leur souffla de rejoindre les autres mais elle souffla aussi un prénom. Et quand ils le reconnurent, Marius et Jørgen écarquillèrent des yeux horrifiés et se liquéfièrent.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, sans hésiter, Jørgen se releva, aida Marius à faire de même et, en soutenant le Scorpion blessé du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils se remirent en route, les coeurs battants et les mouvements rendus fébriles par l'urgence.

Ils connaissaient l'identité de l'espion, du traître.

Et ils devaient absolument agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

*Ca parait rapide dit comme ça, mais Seiya (Chevalier de Bronze, donc) le bat tout seul donc… Voili voilou!

* * *

Et voilà, premier ennemi de vaincu... Mais à quel prix? :(

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout ;-; On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain combat... Et qui sait, peut-être une révélation?

Encore merci et à bientôt! :D


	11. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! :D On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre (hé oui j'ai pris de l'avance donc j'espère pouvoir vous offrir ces chapitres et la fin de l'histoire pour les fêtes de fin d'année!) ;) Le combat aux Enfers continue de plus belle, et on retrouve un autre groupe de combattants!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiki ne ralentit pas quand le terrain changea soudain sous ses pieds, et il sentit que, derrière lui, Aliénor et Tarek continuaient de courir sans marquer une seule seconde d'hésitation. Jamais le Bélier ne s'était senti aussi déterminé, et pourtant il avait cru qu'il avait atteint un pic insurmontable lorsqu'ils avaient repris le Sanctuaire. Au fond, il savait pourquoi sa détermination allait crescendo: c'était parce qu'il ne cherchait plus à se venger personnellement en reprenant le Sanctuaire: il voulait vaincre Hadès, terrasser ses armées et remporter la victoire pour venger son maître. Ses actions n'avaient plus rien de personnel: il ne pensait plus qu'à son mentor, voulait honorer sa mémoire, lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Kiki savait que la vengeance était la pire des motivations, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler, il savait que c'était risquer d'impliquer ses deux jeunes frères d'armes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait mettre fin à cette guerre, il voulait vaincre ses ennemis. Il voulait venger son maître mais aussi l'enfant qui continuait de souffrir en lui.

Le Bélier se secoua, chassa ces pensées de sa tête pour se concentrer uniquement sur le terrain qui les entourait. Etrangement, quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il n'était entouré que de Tarek et d'Aliénor, comme si le puit des Enfers avait décidé de les séparer des autres. Il avait vu une légère inquiétude éclairer le regard du Taureau quand il avait demandé ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais Kiki n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Bien sûr, c'était un scénario qui ne les avantageait pas, mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas seuls. A trois, ils pouvaient avancer et tenter de rejoindre les autres s'ils étaient plus loin ou, au contraire, de leur ouvrir la voie s'ils étaient derrière eux: il fallait avancer.

Ils avaient d'abord pris le temps de se repérer, et ils avaient rapidement compris au vu du paysage qui les entourait qu'ils se trouvaient entre la deuxième et la troisième prison. Et malgré la légère hésitation première, ils avançaient désormais sans hésiter. Les deux plus jeunes avaient une confiance aveugle en leur aîné et ils se fiaient entièrement à son jugement. Tellement confiance qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être invincibles, que rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Pourtant, malgré l'air presque serein de ses deux jeunes frères d'armes, Kiki devait avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas ce changement de programme: une fois de plus, le plan idéal tombait à l'eau dès le commencement de la mission. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était une nouvelle fois la preuve que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais son regard ne perdait rien de sa détermination: il se concentrait uniquement sur son objectif. Sur leur vengeance, _sa_ vengeance.

Au vu de leur rythme effréné, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la troisième prison des Enfers. Et au vu des cosmos qu'ils y sentaient, aucun Spectre réellement dangereux ne les y attendaient. Kiki se tourna néanmoins vers Tarek et Aliénor:

-Restez prudents, pas de folie.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et ils se remirent immédiatement en route. Ils durent affronter plusieurs soldats des Enfers avant de se retrouver devant deux Spectres d'une taille et d'une carrure imposantes. Les bras croisés sur le torse et les poings sur les hanches, les deux géants les observèrent avec un grand sourire satisfait et moqueur:

-On commençait à croire que vous n'arriveriez jamais!

-Ne vous en faites pas, votre patience va être récompensée.

Répondit Kiki avec un sourire qui sembla glacial à Tarek. Inconscients du danger certain qu'ils couraient, les deux Spectres se présentèrent, sans quitter leur posture supérieure:

-Je suis Rock du Golem. Et avec Yvan du Troll, nous allons vous réduire en miettes.

Leur assurance leur donnait un air presque convaincant.

Presque.

Pourtant, ils eurent à peine le temps de terminer de se présenter que les attaques d'Aliénor et Tarek les heurtaient de plein fouet. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps d'un clin d'oeil. Sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de même se rendre compte que deux de leurs ennemis s'étaient retrouvés derrière eux, les deux Spectres s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Kiki leur adressa un petit hochement de la tête et alla jusqu'à esquisser un sourire:

-Quelle efficacité, les jeunes! Laissez m'en quelques uns, sinon je n'aurai rien à raconter en rentrant au Sanctuaire!

Aliénor hocha la tête et ils se remirent en route sans tarder: ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Ils traversèrent la troisième prison sans encombres. Les quelques soldats des Enfers et Spectres qu'ils croisèrent ne représentèrent pas une véritable menace, si bien qu'ils dépassèrent la longue plaine percée de véritables tranchées en quelques minutes seulement. Pile comme il se disait que ce paysage était un peu plus déprimant à chaque seconde qui passaient, il manqua de foncer droit dans le dos du Bélier qui s'était brusquement arrêté:

-Un problème?

S'inquiéta le Taureau en se décalant, mais il comprit bien vite pourquoi Kiki s'était arrêté si subitement. Le sol de pierre s'arrêtait sous leurs pieds, et là, juste devant eux, s'étendait un énorme lac d'une noirceur surnaturelle. Aliénor souffla:

-C'est la quatrième prison.

Kiki hocha la tête et renchérit:

-Le Styx.

L'autre rive était impossible à atteindre à pieds car les montagnes de pierre qui les entouraient ne pouvaient pas être franchies. De plus, le lac ne pouvait absolument pas être franchi à la nage sous peine d'être immédiatement agrippé par les morts qui s'y trouvaient. Tarek ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en les voyant, silhouettes squelettiques, s'atteler à noyer leurs voisins. Le seul moyen était donc une embarcation. Comme ils baissaient les yeux, Kiki aperçut une barque en contrebas, sur la rive où ils se trouvaient. Une barque gardée par un Spectre d'un niveau un peu plus élevé que les précédents sans qu'il ne représente une véritable menace.

Le Bélier désigna la silhouette du doigt:

-Je crois que nous devons nous adresser au passeur si nous voulons continuer.

Aliénor et Tarek hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leur unique moyen de traverser le Styx. Une fois de plus, le Spectre qui gardait la barque mesurait presque deux mètres, et sa carrure imposante en aurait découragé plus d'un. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait ne les arrêta pas. Quand il les vit arriver, le gardien leva les yeux vers eux et se mit immédiatement en garde, un sourire légèrement méfiant sur les lèvres:

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver. Décidément, mes collègues sont de véritables incapables. Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous moi-même. (Il se redressa) Je suis Phlégyas du Lycaon, gardien de la quatrième prison et passeur du Styx, et je ne vous laisserai pas passer.

-N'essaye pas de nous en empêcher.

Répondit simplement Tarek en croisant les bras, prêt à attaquer. Phlégyas se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de lever les poings:

-Je n'ai qu'une mission, hors de question de décevoir mon Seigneur Hadès. (Sans qu'ils ne sentent son cosmos enfler, il leva soudain les poings) _Howling Inferno_!

Deux rayons de lumière mauve s'échappèrent de ses poings clos, mais Tarek et Aliénor les évitèrent sans difficulté. Le Spectre écarquilla des yeux horrifiés, et il sursauta quand un bras fut passé autour de ses épaules et que Kiki feula:

-Allons l'ami, ne nous emballons pas. Contente-toi de nous faire traverser et tout ira bien.

-Jamais!

Phlégyas se dégagea vivement, leva une nouvelle fois les poings,… Mais il fut frappé par des centaines d'étoiles avant d'avoir même pu attaquer une seconde fois. Le gardien de la quatrième prison s'effondra, les yeux révulsés. Kiki haussa les épaules:

-Je l'avais prévenu pourtant.

Ils grimpèrent sur la barque et, à leur grande surprise, elle quitta la rive d'elle-même pour se diriger de l'autre côté. C'était comme si la barque était dotée d'une volonté propre et qu'elle accomplissait son rôle premier sans se soucier de qui il s'agissait. Ils arrivèrent donc sains et saufs de l'autre côté du Styx malgré les quelques morts qui tentèrent de s'agripper à la barque et d'y monter. Et comme ils posaient de nouveau les pieds sur le sol rocailleux, la barque repartit d'elle-même de l'autre côté, comme pour aller attendre d'autres éventuels passagers.

Tous trois la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se remettre en marche, d'un pas un peu plus alerte, comme si le Styx avait représenté une frontière et qu'ils étaient désormais plus en danger qu'avant. Une sorte de pressentiment leur nouait soudain le ventre, et Kiki savait que franchir la cinquième prison ne serait pas aussi simple. C'était comme si une énergie soudain bien plus sombre et bien plus puissante les entourait.

Et ce pressentiment se confirma quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cinquième prison et que son gardien apparut. Quand ils remarquèrent la haute silhouette bardée de noir et aux larges ailes ornant son dos et légèrement déployées derrière lui. Quand son cosmos d'une puissance incroyable les fit frissonner et s'arrêter net. Quand le Spectre se retourna et les fusilla de son incroyable regard doré sans desserrer les lèvres.

Aliénor et Tarek s'immobilisèrent d'un coup, tétanisés, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux dressés sur leur nuque comme la peur leur nouait soudain le ventre. Un filet de sueur glacé roula le long de la colonne vertébrale du Taureau qui peina à déglutir tant sa gorge était serrée. L'homme qui leur faisait face dégageait une énergie folle, une puissance quasi divine. Rien à voir avec les ennemis qu'ils avaient dû affronter jusqu'ici. Ils n'étaient même pas certains de pouvoir le vaincre à eux trois.

Tarek jeta un coup d'œil vers leur aîné, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un murmure muet, mais sa question ne quitta jamais son esprit. Le choc qu'il reçut en apercevant son frère d'armes la fit disparaitre.

Le visage de Kiki était métamorphosé, rendu noir par la haine. Ses yeux d'habitude si calmes brillaient de rage et ses pupilles semblaient rétrécies à l'extrême. Ses poings serrés tremblaient et son cosmos semblait soudain teinté d'une once de noirceur comme il gronda d'une voix terrifiante:

-Rhadamante.

Le regard doré du Juge se ficha dans les cœurs des deux plus jeunes, les empêchant de même bouger d'un muscle, même le frisson glacé qui avait secoué leur échine se figea instantanément. Il sembla les toiser pendant une longue seconde, s'attardant légèrement sur l'amure d'Aliénor, avec une intensité presque similaire à celle de Kiki, quoique moins enragée. Plus calme, mais pas moins terrible, comme si la vision de l'amure des Gémeaux avait réveillé quelques souvenirs en lui:

-Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez l'audace de venir jusqu'ici, Chevaliers. (Il leva un bras, le visage tendu par la concentration et par une froide détermination qui les glaça jusqu'au sang) Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors finissons-en.

Tarek sentit une perle de sueur glacée glisser le long de sa tempe, mais il ne parvint pas à lever la main pour l'arrêter. A peine parvint-il à se mettre vaguement en garde quand le cosmos terrible de leur adversaire enfla une nouvelle fois face à eux. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ce n'était pas de la frayeur, c'était incomparable à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir chez lui.

Non, ici, c'était de la terreur pure, primaire, ancestrale. Et une voix lui hurlait de prendre la fuite.

Le Taureau déglutit, serra les dents et força ses bras tétanisés à bouger, à se croiser sur sa poitrine. Et comme il voyait qu'Aliénor se mettait en garde, elle aussi, pile comme il faisait enfler son cosmos, un grognement s'éleva dans son dos:

-Laissez-le moi.

Tarek écarquilla les yeux et se retourna:

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Sa remarque manqua de s'étrangler dans sa gorge comme il croisait le regard de Kiki. Le Bélier ne le regardait pas, ne regardait pas Aliénor. Il était tout entier tourné vers le Spectre, et ses yeux, d'habitude si doux, étaient noircis par la haine, uniquement éclairés par un éclat meurtrier ardent qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Pourtant, si Tarek se contenta de déglutir péniblement, le Gémeau rétorqua:

-Je refuse de te laisser l'affronter seul. Tu nous as dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se séparer, qu'on devait attaquer ensemble. Nous sommes tes frères d'armes, tu peux compter sur nous.

-Je sais. Et je compte sur vous pour continuer d'avancer et accomplir mon souhait.

-Kiki, c'est toi qui as dit que cette Guerre ne laissait aucune place aux vengeances person-…

Le Bélier se tourna vers elle avec une telle froideur qu'elle-même se tut:

-Partez devant. Et laissez-moi m'occuper de lui. C'est un ordre.

En temps normal, ni Aliénor ni Tarek n'auraient accédé à cette requête. Ils auraient fait des pieds et des mains, se seraient battus à ses côtés. Mais il y avait dans le regard du Bélier une telle intensité, une telle rage qu'ils eurent l'impression que s'ils se mettaient en travers de son chemin, ils deviendraient aussitôt d'autres ennemis sur son chemin vers une vengeance qu'ils ne comprenaient qu'à moitié.

Alors, les deux Ors se jetèrent un regard hésitant puis entendu, et ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas empli de doutes, comme s'ils espéraient que leur aîné les rappellerait. Mais Kiki n'adressa aucun signe qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il les voulait à ses côtés. Le seul qui émit son refus fut Rhadamante. Il se contenta de légèrement décaler son pied droit, et un coup de vent d'une rare violence les fit presque reculer du pas qu'ils venaient de faire:

-Que croyez-vous faire? Vous avez pensé que je vous laisserais passer?

-Tu refuserais donc ce duel? (Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Kiki n'avaient rien de chaleureux, au contraire) Je savais que tu n'avais aucun honneur, mais à ce point… J'en serais presque déçu. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je de la part d'un Spectre, après tout.

Rhadamante délaissa les deux plus jeunes du regard, des proies insignifiantes, faibles, et il se tourna vers le plus âgé. Vers cet homme roux au regard ardent et au cosmos qui ne cessait de croitre:

-J'obéis simplement aux ordres de mon Seigneur Hadès. Et tes paroles ne me pousseront pas à l'erreur.

-Je n'en doute pas. J'avais juste envie de me faire un peu plaisir avant que les festivités commencent.

Sans attendre, avec une vitesse effrayante, Kiki leva les bras et attaqua. Les flèches de lumière furent arrêtées par le Spectre sans qu'il ne manifeste le moindre effort. Pourtant, le Bélier ne cilla pas. Au contraire, il leva les bras:

-Un petit coup de main, les jeunes?

Lesdits "jeunes" échangèrent un regard puis se jetèrent en avant avec ardeur, luttant contre ce nœud dans leurs ventres. Mais quand Aliénor et Tarek lancèrent à leur tour une attaque rapide au vu de la maigre distance qui les séparait, les poings du Juge les envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là. Rhadamante sembla hésiter, puis il tiqua légèrement et se rua en avant, droit sur eux, délaissant complètement Kiki. Aliénor parvint à se remettre debout, à préparer une attaque défensive, mais Tarek ne parvint pas à se relever. Les bras tremblants, il ne put que fermer les yeux quand des rayons mauves fusèrent droit sur eux.

La terre se mit à trembler sous la violence du choc, et pourtant, Tarek ne ressentit aucune douleur. Bizarre. Il avait déjà été blessé, il avait déjà vu la mort chez les autres, avait failli l'affronter: il savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Et elle n'était pas douce. Petit à petit, il rouvrit les yeux.

Le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui d'Aliénor qui soutenait bravement et sans flancher ses yeux brulants de colère, Rhadamante les fusillait du regard sans pour autant pouvoir les atteindre.

Le _Crystal Wall_ de Kiki l'en empêchait et les tenait loin de sa fureur.

Le Spectre ne pouvait plus les retenir.

Ils étaient déjà hors de portée.

Le Spectre se retourna violemment, les lèvres retroussées en un grognement presque animal:

-Comment oses-tu te jouer de moi?

Le sourire amusé du Bélier était dénué d'humour, mais une lueur ravie éclairait maintenant son regard perçant, preuve qu'il avait prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'il avait prévu que son ennemi repousserait ses frères d'armes assez loin pour qu'il puisse ensuite les mettre hors de portée et avoir droit à ce combat qu'il attendait depuis des années:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir droit à un duel dans les règles de l'art. (Puis, perdant son léger sourire, Kiki clama) Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour filer? Allez!

Aliénor hésita, soutint le regard améthyste du Bélier, entrouvrit les lèvres pour intervenir, mais Tarek posa simplement la main sur son épaule. Et comme ils échangeaient un regard déchiré mais aussi légèrement résigné pour le Taureau, la jeune femme rousse serra les poings:

-Tiens le coup, on reviendra te chercher après avoir gagné.

Kiki se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire et un bref hochement de tête, sans pour autant lui promettre de s'en sortir, et les deux jeunes Ors s'éloignèrent, jetant quelques regards en arrière comme ils disparaissaient de leur champ de vision pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en Enfer. Kiki poussa un soupir ravi et soulagé:

-Ca fait trente-quatre ans que j'attends ce moment.

Malgré la colère et l'envie de les poursuivre pour les arrêter, Rhadamante fronça les sourcils et gronda, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas abattre le _Crystal Wall_ tant que son ennemi ne serait pas affaibli. Il savait qu'il avait pour ordre de les rendre inoffensifs, qu'il ne pouvait pas les tuer, mais il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tordre le cou de cet arrogant de Bélier. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas regarder deux ennemis continuer d'avancer sans faire payer cet affront à l'homme qui lui faisait face:

-Tu tiens donc à mourir seul et pour rien? Je vais te vaincre et ensuite je m'occuperai de tes frères d'armes. Alors pourquoi t'acharner inutilement?

N'importe qui aurait reculé face au cosmos qui se dégageait du Spectre, n'importe qui aurait flanché lorsque ce grondement aurait quitté ses lèvres, mais pas Kiki. Le Bélier alla même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire dénué d'amusement et à faire un pas en avant:

-Parce que c'est mon combat. Parce que c'est pour moi l'occasion de venger mon maître que tu as condamné, il y a plus de trente ans. Sans ton intervention, il aurait peut-être pu survivre, mais son combat injuste contre toi l'avait déjà trop affaibli. C'est toi qui es responsable de sa chute, et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Rhadamante plissa les yeux, se souvint de son combat contre Kanon, se souvint des trois Chevaliers d'Or qui étaient parvenus au château d'Heinstein, se souvint du regard azur de l'un d'entre eux,… Se souvint du garçon roux qu'ils avaient pour mission d'abattre après avoir vaincu les Chevaliers de Bronze. Alors, il se rappela:

-Tu es son apprenti, le garçon qu'on devait tuer.

Kiki hocha lentement la tête et répondit d'une voix sombre:

-Lui-même. Mais vous avez échoué. Et c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

En temps normal, Rhadamante aurait simplement fait taire l'insolent qui aurait osé se croire ainsi supérieur. En temps normal, il l'aurait gratifié d'un léger haussement d'épaules pour lui montrer à quel point sa menace était futile. Mais ici, dans les yeux de cet homme bardé d'or, il reconnaissait une détermination et une force qu'il ne pouvait pas sous-estimer. Alors il se mit en garde:

-Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

-N'en sois pas si sûr.

Le Spectre de la Wyvern poussa un soupir qui se termina sur un grognement quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir sa mission. Il avait pour consigne de les laisser vivre, de les affaiblir puis de les amener aux Dieux jumeaux, mais l'homme face lui ne cesserait de se relever qu'une fois abattu, il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans son attitude. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le tuer. Mais il détestait devoir désobéir aux ordres, même ceux dictés par leur Dieu après avoir été conseillé par Hypnos et Thanatos.

Alors, il serra les poings et darda un regard brulant de concentration sur son adversaire:

-Tu vas mourir ici, Bélier.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais pas avant de t'avoir vaincu.

Impossible de dire qui s'était jeté en avant le premier. Leurs poings se rencontrèrent avec une telle force qu'une véritable onde de choc fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds et qu'un violent coup de vent fit voler la longue cape blanche du Bélier. Mais aucun ne recula, aucun ne céda du terrain. Les yeux dans les yeux, les visages tendus par l'effort, les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils et tendirent l'autre bras, en miroir.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, sans que jamais aucun ne parvienne à trouver leur cible. Puis, Kiki fit un bond en arrière et tendit les bras, les sourcils froncés:

-_Starlight Revolution_!

Les millions étoiles foncèrent droit sur son ennemi et un grand nuage de fumée s'éleva dans les airs comme elles heurtaient le Spectre de plein fou-… Une main bardée de métal sombre jaillit de la fumée et agrippa sa gorge avec une violence telle que sa respiration se coupa et qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il fut projeté sur le côté et son dos heurta un rocher qui fit hurler sa colonne de douleur. Mais il refusa de rester immobile, refusa la douleur. Kiki se redressa, évita le poing qui fit voler le rocher en mille morceaux et il parvint à frapper violemment le coude de son adversaire, assez pour qu'un craquement sourd résonne, accompagné par un grognement de souffrance.

Mais le Bélier n'eut pas le temps de même esquisser un bref sourire de victoire: malgré son coude brisé, Rhadamante redressa vivement le bras. Et si Kiki parvint à se reculer assez vite pour éviter son poing fermé, la longue pointe de métal qui prolongeait l'avant-bras du Spectre glissa le long de son visage, dessinant une longue estafilade sanglante le long de sa joue et remontant jusqu'à son front. La pointe s'approcha de son œil, s'approcha à toute vitesse, trop vite,…

La souffrance explosa d'un coup et Kiki se recula en poussant un cri étouffé et en plaquant les mains sur son œil en sang. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, et le sang qui pulsait dans ses tympans l'empêchait de suivre les mouvements de son ennemi. L'horreur enfla dans son cœur quand il tenta d'ouvrir son œil trempé de sang, quand il réalisa que sa vision n'était pas tachée d'un voile rouge mais plutôt d'un noir étrange. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa paupière.

Alors qu'elle l'était.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser pleinement qu'il venait de perdre son œil, n'eut pas le temps de gérer l'horreur qui serrait son cœur: un violent coup le heurta en plein plexus solaire et l'envoya valser en arrière. Le Bélier roula sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la douleur, sans que sa main gauche ne quitte son œil pulsant de douleur. Un nouveau coup arriva droit sur lui, et il ne l'évita qu'in extremis, poussé plus par son instinct que par un mouvement calculé. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, ne parvenait pas à repousser la légère panique qui envahissait chacun de ses mouvements. Ne pas voir d'un côté l'empêchait de calculer précisément la position de Rhadamante, l'empêchait d'attaquer avec assurance.

Une grimace de rage mêlée de souffrance étira ses lèvres et déforma son visage. Quelle poisse, quelle poisse! Comment pourrait-il venger son maître s'il était dans un tel état?! Comment pouvait-il dire venger son mentor alors qu'il avait à peine blessé son ennemi?!

Un nouveau coup manqua de le toucher, faisant voler quelques mèches rousses dans les airs. Refoulant la douleur grâce à son cosmos, Kiki leva les bras, prépara une autre attaque, concentra tout son cosmos dans ses mains:

-_Starli_-…

Un grand coup de vent l'empêcha de terminer. Et comme son souffle se coupait à cause de l'air qui alourdissait soudain l'atmosphère, il écarquilla un œil horrifié quand Rhadamante se dressa devant lui. Terrible. Intact. Kiki tenta une diversion, tenta de lancer son _Crystal Wall_ le temps de trouver une parade, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Les sourcils froncés et le visage ensanglanté, il leva la jambe pour frapper, de toutes ses forces.

Mais le Spectre parvint à éviter le coup et il répliqua avec tant de force que Kiki ne parvint pas à se décaler à temps. L'os de son genoux droit se brisa avec un craquement horrible, et comme il poussait un cri de souffrance et trébuchait, Rhadamante leva les bras, le visage noir et les yeux dardés sur lui:

-_Greatest Caution_!

L'attaque heurta le Bélier de plein fouet, avec tant de force qu'il perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de s'écraser contre le sol rocailleux et d'avoir l'impression que chaque os de son corps se brisait en mille morceaux. Le souffle coupé par la souffrance, le corps en miettes, Kiki crut pendant une folle seconde qui ne parviendrait pas à se relever. Mais la détermination était plus forte que la douleur. Son désir, son souhait, cette envie de venger ceux qui étaient tombés, le rêve d'une génération complète, le poussa à se relever, à repousser la douleur et à se mettre à genoux.

Mais sa jambe droite flageola en touchant le sol et il s'effondra sur son autre jambe, incapable de se relever même en luttant de toutes ses forces. Le front trempé de sueur et de sang, le souffle court et rauque, Kiki haleta, les mains posées sur le sol pour s'empêcher de tomber une nouvelle fois, assommé par la réalisation soudaine qui venait de le frapper: il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de l'emporter face à un adversaire d'une force aussi écrasante. Le cosmos de Rhadamante était d'une envergure telle qu'il n'apercevait aucune faille dans sa posture, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher et encore moins le blesser davantage:

-Tu n'avais aucune chance de me vaincre, Bélier.

Kiki haletait sans parvenir à se relever, sans parvenir à forcer sur cette jambe brisée.

Il ne pouvait pas gagner.

-Ta puissance est impressionnante, mais elle est loin d'égaler la mienne.

Toute la colère, toute la haine emmagasinées pendant des années n'avaient donc servi à rien. Cette rage qui l'avait fait avancer, qui lui avait donné envie de progresser avait disparu en un instant, remplacée par des réalisations terribles. L'envie de vengeance n'était pas un moteur assez puissant pour vaincre son ennemi.

Il était trop faible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que tu étais un guerrier vengeur? Que tu sauverais l'honneur et la mémoire de ton maître? Pathétique.

Son maître ne serait jamais vengé. Il n'avait pas la force de venger les morts et il ne pouvait pas protéger les vivants. Il n'était pas digne de ce titre, de cette armure, des messages qu'il se répétait tous les jours depuis trente-quatre ans.

-Vous vous êtes vraiment affaiblis avec le temps: je pensais que ton arrogance et ta colère mèneraient à un combat mémorable. Mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'un enfant effrayé.

Étrangement, Kiki n'avait pas peur, non. Il était juste choqué de réaliser que ses moteurs étaient insuffisants, ici en Enfer. Sur Terre, il était l'un des plus forts, l'un des plus puissants, l'un des plus déterminés. Il avait cru que la rancœur et l'envie de vengeance qui lui avaient permis d'avancer faisaient sa force, mais il se trompait. Cette énergie ne permettait pas de vaincre, juste de cultiver une énergie sombre qui l'empêchait de triompher des ennemis plus puissants, motivés par de plus nobles causes. Il avait cru bien faire, mais il avait déçu son maître en cédant à la colère.

Il l'avait déçu et il allait mourir ici.

Rhadamante l'agrippa par les cheveux et le força à se redresser pour mieux l'observer, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était hors d'état de nuire:

-J'ai pour ordre de ne pas vous tuer, mais je dois encore accomplir cette mission d'il y a trente ans.

Incapable de soutenir son regard doré sans que son oeil gauche ne le fasse trop souffrir, le Bélier se contenta de laisser échapper un bref soupir presque soulagé et il ferma son oeil valide. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années: l'opportunité de pouvoir laisser derrière lui ses tracas, ses remords, ses cauchemars et ses regrets. L'occasion de rejoindre son maître, l'occasion de se reposer, enfin.

Oui, il allait mourir.

Il allait mourir et…

…

Non, quelque chose s'agitait en lui, se soulevait, grondait soudain à l'idée d'abandonner. Ce n'était pas de la colère, il la connaissait trop bien. C'était autre chose. C'était un sentiment d'une chaleur plus douce, plus rassurante mais aussi plus déterminée. Plus puissante. Plus pure. Et elle criait un nom, celui d'une petite fille aux cheveux roses et au sourire lumineux:

-_Raki!_

Kiki rouvrit les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres quand il comprit ce qui le motivait réellement au fond de lui. Ce qui remplaçait la haine depuis des années, le véritable moteur qui l'avait maintenu sur le droit chemin pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas la colère qui l'avait fait avancer, c'était Raki. Raki et l'envie de la voir grandir dans un monde en paix. Et là, le faisant frissonner d'émotion, un murmure effleura son oreille:

-_Libère-toi de la colère, laisse l'espoir te guider_.

Le Bélier écarquilla les yeux et un soupir muet s'échappa de ses lèvres ensanglantées:

-_Maître Mû…_

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il _sentait _le sourire de son maître. Il pouvait _sentir_ le sourire sur ses lèvres, le même qui éclairait ses yeux. Il _sentait_ ses mains sur ses épaules. Et il _sentait _qu'à ses côtés se trouvaient son maître avant lui et les Béliers précédents qui le poussaient doucement vers la lumière. Lentement, Kiki leva le bras, tendit la main vers cet éclat éblouissant…

Rhadamante avait levé le bras, s'était préparé à frapper cet ennemi qui avait étrangement abandonné le combat alors qu'il s'était attendu à affronter un adversaire déterminé,… Mais une soudaine lumière avait englobé le corps meurtri du Bélier, avec une telle vigueur que le Spectre ne put s'empêcher de tiquer et d'esquisser un mouvement de recul.

La lumière entourait chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses traits, et elle devint si vive, si aveuglante que Rhadamante dut se reculer et lever un bras devant son visage: ce n'était pas une attaque que son adversaire préparait, c'était trop soudain, il était aux portes de la mort, c'était impossible. Mais alors, que signifiait cet impressionnant cosmos? Le Spectre plissa les yeux: non, ce n'était pas qu'un seul cosmos. C'était un rassemblement de plusieurs auras, de plusieurs personnes, de plusieurs générations.

Il comprit trop tard, et quand il écarquilla des yeux à la fois surpris et étonnés, la lumière qui avait englobé le corps du Bélier se dissipa en un éclair, se dispersant comme un nuage doré.

Révélant deux longues ailes dans le dos de Kiki.

Rhadamante ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un souffle ébahi:

-C'est impossible!

Kiki baissa les yeux sur ses mains englobées de lumière, cernée d'un or à la fois semblable et complètement différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de contempler. Il leva lentement les mains vers son visage, les retourna, se rendit compte que plus aucune douleur ne l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait,… Comprit que les Béliers des générations précédentes l'avaient guidé, l'avaient aidé à comprendre que l'amour et la paix étaient les véritables moteurs,…

Et l'armure du Bélier avait décidé de récompenser cet ultime effort en atteignant sa forme ultime: une armure divine.

Empreint d'une force et d'une détermination nouvelle, plus paisible, Kiki esquissa un léger sourire ému puis, puisant sa force dans son armure, atteignant un niveau de maîtrise de son cosmos encore supérieur à celui qu'il connaissait, il leva le poing et frappa.

Rhadamante était prêt, avait senti venir le coup. Il avait déjà levé les bras quand son ennemi s'était redressé, vêtu de cette nouvelle armure et dégageant cette force nouvelle et bien plus dangereuse. Il était prêt, il était indemne ou presque, il arrêterait cette attaque sans difficul-…

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait la douleur qui émana soudain de son bras gauche. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où était passé son ennemi. Et quand il réalisa que Kiki était déjà dans son dos, il sut qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de l'emporter.

Il ne l'avait pas _vu_ venir.

Il ne l'avait pas _senti_ venir.

Sa vitesse et sa puissance étaient comme décuplées, impossibles à égaler. Et même s'il détestait devoir l'admettre, Rhadamante savait reconnaitre une défaite quand elle se présentait à lui. Pourtant, il continua de gronder, d'attaquer, de lancer attaque sur attaque,… Mais les éclairs mauves semblaient glisser le long du corps du Bélier, repoussés par la lumière éblouissante de son armure. Kiki avait fermé les yeux, guidé uniquement par son cosmos, par cette force douce et tranquille qui ne pouvait que le mener vers la victoire, le guider de nouveau vers le droit chemin.

Alors, quand l'armure et son maître le lui soufflèrent, il leva les bras, inspira profondément et lança une ultime attaque, plus puissante que jamais:

-_Starlight Extinction_!

Les étoiles de lumière allèrent frapper Rhadamante de plein fouet, heurtant son surplis avec une telle force que des morceaux d'armure sombre volèrent autour d'eux. Le Spectre de la Wyvern poussa un hurlement mêlé de souffrance et de rage, tenta de continuer le combat, refusa de s'avouer vaincu malgré son corps brisé et le flot de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres étirées en une grimace de haine,… Puis, il tomba à genoux et son cosmos disparut.

Kiki laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et ravi, baissa sa garde et tenta de reprendre son souffle, d'essuyer la sueur et le sang qui masquaient sa vue:

-_Merci, maître…_

Il sentit que le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves lui souriait, puis, il sentit sa main quitter son épaule. Alors, la force surhumaine qui l'avait submergé se retira lentement et quand l'armure reprit sa forme initiale, il tomba en avant et heurta le sol avec un grand bruit.

Sans cesser de sourire, le cœur enfin apaisé.

$s$s$s$

Quand Marius et Jørgen le rejoignirent, ils crurent pendant une folle seconde que le Bélier avait lui aussi succombé. Mais un maigre cosmos, presque éteint, effleura les leurs et ils surent qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard. Malgré son visage ensanglanté et l'angle de sa jambe droite, ils pouvaient encore le sauver. Malgré leur état, le Verseau posa les mains sur les tempes de Kiki tandis que Marius les orientait vers sa poitrine, leur permettant ainsi d'envoyer leurs cosmos directement dans les points vitaux de leur aîné.

Et quand Kiki rouvrit son œil droit, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le visage de Marius semblait ravagé et pourquoi celui de Jørgen était si tendu. D'une voix rauque, il articula péniblement:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Tu as affronté un Spectre, un Juge au vu de son Surplis, et tu l'as vaincu.

-Oh. Oui, juste. (Le Bélier tenta de se redresser mais tout son corps se mit à hurler de souffrance et il abandonna en esquissant une grimace. Puis, comme tout lui revenait petit à petit, refusant de s'apitoyer sur son sort et remarquant les blessures de ses jeunes frères d'armes, il sursauta) Et vous, est-ce que vous allez bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Un léger frisson secoua les épaules des deux plus jeunes et ils échangèrent un regard empli de douleur et d'hésitation. Puis, Jørgen répondit:

-Nous avons été séparés, je me suis retrouvé avec Marius et Oleg avant la première prison, et nous avons dû affronter le Spectre du Garuda. (Kiki frémit légèrement, le temps que le Verseau déglutisse péniblement) Nous l'avons vaincu uniquement grâce au sacrifice d'Oleg… Tout est de ma faute… Je suis tellement désolé…

Marius posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Danois qui avait fermé les yeux et qui tremblait d'une manière incontrôlable. Mais comme il s'attendait à ce que le Belier hausse la voix, le réprimande, Jørgen sentit que Kiki avait doucement saisi sa main droite et le regardait droit dans les yeux, le visage empreint de douleur sincère mais sans colère aucune:

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû affronter ça tout seuls… Ce n'est la faute de personne, et je suis certain qu'Oleg savait ce qu'il faisait… Il savait qu'il pourrait vous sauver… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là…

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa pleinement que le Cancer n'était plus, que son désir presque inconscient de mourir pour rejoindre Sigmund après un combat glorieux avait hélas été réalisé. Qu'il n'entendrait plus ses remarques moqueuses, ne parviendrait pas à le guider vers un chemin plus juste et paisible. Puis, comme il serrait les mains de ses jeunes frères dans les siennes, il lut dans leurs regards une hésitation marquée de trahison, comme s'ils hésitaient à lui révéler autre chose:

-Que se passe-t-il?

Marius chercha une réponse dans le regard de Jørgen, et quand son compagnon hocha légèrement la tête avant de la détourner, le Scorpion souffla:

-Nous savons qui est le traître.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu! :D On dirait que Kiki a réussi à laisser sa colère de côté et qu'il est prêt à continuer son chemin pour rendre son maître encore plus fier qu'il ne l'est déjà :')

Encore un peu de mystère entoure l'identité du traître... Quoique les possibilités se raréfient légèrement... Vous en saurez peut-être plus de le prochain chapitre! ;D

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et pour votre soutien et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!


	12. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de cette période de fêtes! :D Mon programme sera un peu trop chargé pour vous offrir toute l'histoire avant la fin de l'année, mais je tenais quand même à vous offrir un petit cadeau de Noël en avance :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Nous retrouvons un autre groupe d'Ors face à un nouvel ennemi... Et un visage connu...

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

La cinquième prison ayant été traversée sans trop de problèmes, Hiroki, Pablo et Keith s'attendaient presque à ce que l'entrée de la sixième ne soit pas protégée non plus. Toutefois, force fut de constater que les forces des Enfers avaient quand même positionné quelques soldats et Spectres sur leur chemin vers la Giudecca quant un Spectre se dressa devant eux de toute sa hauteur:

-Je suis Stand, le fameux Spectre du Scarabée Mortel! Et vous! Ne passerez! P-…*

-Attention on n'a pas le temps!

En à peine quelques coups d'Excalibur, Pablo avait mis leur ennemi hors d'état de nuire. Et comme le "fameux" Spectre tombait en arrière, tous trois se remirent en route (bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment eu à s'arrêter ou même à ralentir). Hiroki ne put toutefois s'empêcher de s'inquiéter:

-Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu impoli de le couper comme ça pendant sa présentation? On aurait peut-être pu le laisser finir, non?

-Et le laisser plagier honteusement mon film préféré? Non merci!

S'exclama Pablo, à moitié sérieux et à moitié rieur, si bien qu'Hiroki poussa un soupir amusé et que Keith alla jusqu'à esquisser un léger sourire. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ni comment ils avaient été séparés des autres, mais même s'ils avaient longuement hésité, ils avaient décidé d'avancer pour rejoindre ou précéder leurs frères et soeur d'armes. Si leur avancée pouvait aider ne fut-ce qu'un peu l'issue de cette Guerre, si elle pouvait aider un minimum les autres, alors autant continuer sans hésiter.

La cinquième prison en elle-même ne leur avait posé aucun problème: ils s'étaient simplement retrouvés face à quelques soldats des Enfers d'une force relativement faible, et leur premier véritable ennemi avait donc été ce Spectre du Scarabée Mortel. Mais si tous se sentaient momentanément rassurés, ils savaient que les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples. Preuve en était du même noeud qui serrait leurs ventres et de la même inquiétude qui éclairait leurs yeux quand ils cherchaient des encouragements dans les regards des autres.

Impossible de savoir ce qui les attendait, impossible de savoir si les autres étaient devant ou derrière eux. Reconnaitre la cinquième prison avait été le premier pas vers une avancée un peu plus paisible: ils savaient où ils étaient, ils n'avaient plus qu'à continuer leur route vers la Giudecca. Vers l'ultime combat qui les y attendait et, ils l'espéraient, vers la victoire.

Hiroki se força à respirer aussi calmement que possible, à chasser la légère inquiétude de son coeur pour rester plus qu'attentif: un ennemi pouvait surgir de n'importe où, pouvait leur tomber dessus sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se préparer. C'était avec cette menace en tête qu'il avait insisté pour rassurer ses frères d'armes avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route:

-_Le plus important est de rester concentrés et soudés. Si nous surveillons chacun les arrières des autres en plus des nôtres, nous ne pourrons pas être surpris par un Spectre. _

Keith et Pablo avaient hoché la tête et depuis ils ne quittaient plus leur environnement des yeux, prêts à défendre leurs frères d'armes au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais ils rejoignirent la sixième maison sans plus d'encombres, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant les hauts murs de ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe géant. Au moins, les informations données par le Pope n'étaient pas fausses et ils pouvaient assurer sans peur de se tromper qu'il ne restait plus qu'à traverser ce labyrinthe pour déboucher sur la cascade de sang que surplombait le Magnolier des Enfers.

Tous trois échangèrent un regard entendu, plein d'encouragements silencieux, et ils se remirent en route, encore plus alertes qu'avant. Guidés par leurs cosmos, trouver la sortie du labyrinthe ne leur demanda pas beaucoup d'efforts. Si bien que quand ils posèrent un pied hors du dernier mur, ils étaient encore entièrement concentrés sur leur entourage pour pouvoir éviter d'un bond l'attaque d'énergie pure qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, là où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Pablo se réceptionna souplement sur le sol, les yeux plissés et le bras tendu devant le bas de son visage pour se protéger du nuage de poussière qui s'élevait maintenant à la sortie du labyrinthe et qui dissimulait leur adversaire. Excalibur brilla légèrement, éclairant pendant un bref instant l'amer d'Hiroki qui préparait déjà une attaque défensive, prêt à lancer un _Khan_ sur le champ s'il le fallait. A ses côtés, prêt à attaquer pour le protéger et pour lui permettre de lancer son bouclier, Keith se saisit vivement d'une rose noire, localisant le Spectre grâce à son cosmos.

Ils étaient prêts quand une silhouette sombre perça le nuage de fumée grise et fonça droit sur le Poisson. La rose piranha heurta le casque du Spectre qui étouffa un grognement comme un bruit métallique prouvait que l'attaque avait porté ses fruits et que le casque avait roulé sur le sol. Sans attendre une seconde, Pablo se propulsa en avant et fit vivement glisser son bras tendu le long du torse de leur adversaire. Des morceaux de surplis sombre volèrent autour d'eux, mais avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol, Hiroki avait déjà lancé un bouclier de lumière au dessus d'eux qui repoussa définitivement le Spectre.

Le nuage de fumée se dissipait quand un rire mauvais et marqué par la colère d'avoir été si rapidement mis en difficulté:

-Décidément, toujours à te cacher derrière les autres!

Les trois Ors se redressèrent, sans quitter leur position de garde, et un grand sentiment de malaise les saisit soudain à cette implication. Que signifiait cette phrase? Qui connaissait-il parmi leurs voisins? Refusant d'accepter ce que cela voulait dire, refusant d'admettre que l'un de ses voisin pouvait être le traître, Pablo gronda:

-Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne: aucun de nous ne connait de Spectre. Alors cesse ces manigances et décline ton identité.

La fumée se dissipa entièrement, dévoilant un jeune Spectre d'environ leur âge, le visage légèrement hâlé partiellement masqué par des cheveux châtains. Et ses yeux azurs brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise quand il asséna lentement:

-Tu es loin du compte, Capricorne. Je suis le Spectre d'Hanuman, et je connais très bien votre ami Keith.

Un frisson secoua les épaules de Pablo comme un souffle horrifié s'échappait de ses lèvres. Comme il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Hiroki sentit une goutte de sueur glacée rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se tourna lentement vers le Néo-Zélandais, les yeux écarquillés:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Keith?

C'était impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, tous les signes semblaient indiquer que ce Spectre et leur ami se connaissaient, avaient un minimum d'histoire commune. Et cela voulait dire… Cela voulait dire que Keith pouvait être le traître qu'ils cherchaient au sein de leurs rangs.

Le Poisson s'était liquéfié et l'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux marrons exorbités. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, et il détaillait le Spectre qui leur faisait face sans répondre à l'interrogation de son ami. Seul un murmure tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres livides:

-Calum…

Hiroki tiqua, se tourna de nouveau vers le Spectre qui n'avait cessé de sourire d'un air mauvais, comprit:

-Ton ami qui a été enlevé?

Mais Keith semblait ne pas l'entendre, se contentant de souffler en faisant un pas en arrière:

-C'est impossible…

-Oh si c'est possible.

Le coeur de Pablo battait à toute vitesse comme il essayait de comprendre, de refuser d'accepter ce que la logique lui dictait. Et comme il croisait le regard perdu et désespéré d'Hiroki, il gronda:

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Le Spectre aux cheveux clairs se tourna à peine vers lui, entièrement tourné vers le Poisson qui avait encore reculé d'un pas et avait porté la main à sa tête:

-Ca fait plus de dix ans que j'attends d'enfin me retrouver face à lui, alors je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre en travers de ma route.

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à une réponse horrible, alors qu'ils pensaient que le Spectre éclaterait de rire en leur révélant que le traitre qu'ils cherchaient était à leurs côtés depuis tout ce temps, c'était tout l'inverse. Ils n'avaient pas droit à une démonstration de complicité ni aux regards désolés de Keith.

-Le destin fait bien les choses, pas vrai, mon ami?

Au contraire, ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir qu'une véritable haine, une énergie vengeresse même, émanait de leur ennemi. Et la panique qui s'emparait de leur ami n'était pas empreint d'un soupçon d'excuse désolée. Alors, malgré la légère incompréhension qui continuait de leur serrer le coeur, Pablo et Hiroki poussèrent un léger soupir rassuré: Keith n'était pas le traître. Leur instinct ne les avait pas trompés. C'était impossible.

Pas une seconde le Poisson n'avait pensé au malentendu qui pourrait étreindre les coeurs de ses amis. Pas une seconde il ne parvint même à se détacher du regard tranchant du Spectre. Il se sentait faible, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus que miraculeusement et il ne parvenait plus qu'à répéter la même litanie inlassable:

-C'est impossible… Tu ne peux pas être là…

Mais il reconnaissait ce regard azur bien qu'il soit teinté d'une noirceur nouvelle. Il reconnaissait cet accent chantant, ces cheveux châtains, ce sourire teinté de colère et de rancune. C'était impossible, mais l'homme en face de lui était bien son ami d'enfance.

Celui qui n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

La noirceur qui accompagnait le sourire vengeur de Calum envoya des frissons glacés le long de son dos:

-Tu pensais que j'étais mort? Que ces salopards m'avaient tués? (Il s'amusa du hoquet qui secoua les épaules du Poisson et de la couleur verdâtre de son visage) Quoi, c'est le vocabulaire cru qui te choque? Désolé, tout le monde n'a pas ton raffinement naturel.

Keith avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son armure lui compressait la poitrine, l'empêchait de respirer, lui serrait la gorge et le coeur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Pablo et Hiroki s'étaient de nouveau rapproché de lui: il ne voyait que cette haine que dégageait celui qui avait été si dénué de colère. Mais enfin, enfin il parvint à articuler quelques mots, à chercher des réponses à ses questions:

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Le Spectre plissa les yeux, une main posée sur la longue estafilade causée par Excalibur:

-Tu oses demander? Tu oses alors que tu es en partie responsable?

Le Poisson sembla sur le point de s'effondrer, ses jambes flageolèrent et il ne resta debout que grâce au soutien de Pablo. Et comme le Spectre savourait ces petites faiblesses, une voix claqua devant lui:

-Il n'y était pour rien, et tu le sais.

Calum darda un regard ardent sur le plus petit des trois, sur jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard déterminé malgré sa peau couleur porcelaine, sur celui qui avait osé intervenir. Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Hiroki plissa les yeux et se plaça devant le Poisson, tendant un bras protecteur devant lui, comme pour faire barrière de son corps:

-Keith n'est pas responsable de ton malheur. Et je vois dans ton coeur que tu le sais parfaitement.

Le regard clair du Spectre fut éclairé par une lueur rageuse, chassée en un instant par ce sourire moqueur qui ne l'avait quitté que quelques secondes:

-Ce n'est donc pas sa faute si j'ai été enlevé à sa place? Ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable de ce que j'ai subi? Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je me suis retrouvé jeté aux portes de la mort?

-Non. Ce n'était pas lui. (Une intense énergie se dégagea soudain du corps pourtant si frêle de la Vierge, une force telle que même le Spectre recula d'un pas) Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire porter un tel fardeau. Et tu n'es pas obligé de le porter seul. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ce poids, ni ce Surplis.

Il ne savait pas si ses deux frères d'armes étaient assez concentrés pour le remarquer, mais Hiroki parvenait à voir que le cosmos du Spectre n'était pas encore complètement noir. Il restait là, au centre, quelque part dans le coeur, une maigre part de lumière. Elle était presque étouffée par les ténèbres, suffoquait presque, mais elle continuait de briller. D'essayer de reprendre du terrain, sans cesse repoussée, mais sans jamais abandonner. Peut-être qu'un combat n'était pas nécéssaire: cela risquerait de le faire sombrer à jamais et Keith ne pourrait pas en sortir grandi. Il devait tout faire pour préserver son ami. Le préserver et attirer cet enfant perdu dans la lumière.

Mais Calum fronça les sourcils et un feulement s'échappa de ses lèvres:

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'un Chevalier d'Athéna. Le Seigneur Hadès m'a sauvé quand je n'y croyais plus. C'est lui qui m'a tendu la main et m'a laissé me venger de ceux qui avaient ruiné ma vie. Je lui dois tout. Alors ôte-toi de mon chemin et laisse-nous régler cette histoire entre nous.

-Non. Tu dois te détacher de ton passé. Et tu ne peux pas empêcher Keith d'aller de l'avant. Tu n'as pas le droit de le retenir avec toi. Tu peux choisir d'avancer avec lui.

Un léger hoquet muet s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Keith et en une seconde, il sentit de nouveau cette vague de douce chaleur envahir son être tout entier. C'était différent de la vague de cosmos dégagée par la statue d'Athéna, différent des paroles rassurantes de son armure,… Les paroles d'Hiroki avaient touché son coeur et quand il avait cru être ému au possible, elles avaient saisi son âme. Pablo le soutenait, Hiroki se dressait entre le danger et lui: il n'était pas seul. Il voyait le monde sous un angle différent, sentait son coeur se serrer d'une nouvelle manière dans sa poitrine,… Et quand il aperçut un bref éclair de lumière émaner du cosmos si noir de Calum, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Une grimace d'énervement déforma le visage pourtant harmonieux du Spectre qui cracha:

-Tu n'arriveras à rien avec de telles paroles. Contente-toi de te bouger et de me laisser l'affronter, c'est une histoire entre lui et moi et personne ne m'empêchera de la régler une bonne fois pour toute.

Hiroki laissa échapper un léger soupir presque déçu, et il leva les mains, allant presque jusqu'à les joindre:

-Alors tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Nous t'affronterons.

-Hiroki.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé (et au vu du regard écarquillé de Pablo, il n'était pas le seul), ce ne fut pas le Spectre qui l'interrompit: Keith avait posé une main presque paisible, résignée, sur son épaule et l'avait légèrement repoussé. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se retrouve seul face à son passé. D'un ton étrangement calme, le Poisson souffla:

-C'est à moi de le faire. Seul.

Hiroki écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé par ces quelques mots:

-Mais tu n'es plus seul. Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider à le vaincre.

-Je sais, et je ferai appel à vous si je ne me sens pas capable de terminer ce combat. Mais je dois d'abord essayer. Le coeur soudain serré par la peur de perdre le contrôle, de laisser Keith se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans pouvoir l'arrêter, de le perdre lui, le Japonais secoua légèrement la tête:

-Keith, on peut le faire ensemble.

-S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Une lueur nouvelle éclairait le regard brun de Keith, plus calme, plus apaisée. Et ce fut cette lueur, combinée à la main légèrement réticente de Pablo sur son épaule, qui le poussa à accepter, à reculer. A le laisser affronter seul ce fantôme du passé. Pourtant, sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler d'une voix normale. Un pressentiment horrible lui nouait le ventre et il ne parvenait plus à sourire. Hiroki ne sut pas qui avait saisi la main de l'autre en premier, mais leurs trois mains se retrouvèrent nouées en un instant et si Pablo hocha la tête et l'encouragea presque sereinement, la Vierge ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de souffler:

-Sois prudent. Et rejoins-nous vite.

Keith hocha la tête et soutint son regard avec un calme nouveau:

-Je serai vite là. Alors promettez-moi de ne pas mourir. Veillez l'un sur l'autre.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Hiroki hocha lentement la tête, se forçant à esquisser un sourire qui faisait peine à voir. De son côté, Pablo serra le bras du Poisson et souffla:

-Je le protégerai, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

Calum ne fit aucun mouvement pour les retenir, à peine leur jeta-t-il un coup d'oeil. Mais quand les deux jeunes gens eurent disparu de leur vue, il laissa échapper un petit rire mauvais:

-Tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux boucliers à ce que je vois. Pas mal l'idée d'en choisir qui soient si différents de toi, ça évitera la confusion.

Les sourcils froncés et le visage toujours marqué par la douleur malgré cette détermination nouvelle, Keith répondit doucement:

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du Spectre qui serra les poings si fort que ses articulations craquèrent:

-La ferme! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolé! Tu as juste le droit de te laisser tuer!

Il se jeta en avant, si vite que Keith manqua de ne pas pouvoir l'éviter à temps. Son poing glissa le long de son armure et alla frapper le mur du labyrinthe avec une telle force qu'il sembla sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia. Calum attaquait de toutes ses forces, donnait tout ce qu'il avait avec une rage proche de la folie furieuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat effrayant et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un rictus terrible, si différent du garçon souriant dont Keith se souvenait. Cette image lui serra le coeur, mais il parvint à éviter chacun de ses coups sans avoir à riposter.

Les mains soudain levées, Calum rassembla une imposante quantité de cosmos autour de son corps et gronda:

-_Seki Shiki Nyoi Reirin_!

Plusieurs feux follets bleutés se rassemblèrent autour de ses mains, et, pour avoir observé Oleg se battre, Keith sut qu'il s'agissait d'âmes des défunts qui les entouraient. Il pourrait les éviter, il en était capable. Les flèches de lumière bleutées donnèrent droit sur lui, et il dut rouler en avant pour en éviter la majorité. L'une d'entre elles effleura son arcade sourcilière, dessinant une ligne de feu sur sa peau et laissant couler un épais filet de sang sur son oeil gauche. Réprimant une légère grimace, le Poisson ferma l'oeil et se concentra uniquement sur les attaques qui fusaient sur lui.

Ne pas attaquer tout de suite, ne pas encaisser, se contenter d'esquiver et essayer de raviver cette lumière dans son coeur. C'était étrange, lui qui avait hésité toute sa vie, qui avait toujours eu si peur des risques qu'il faisait courir aux autres et donc de créer des liens, il était surpris de se découvrir soudain si calme, si concentré et si conscient de ce qu'il devait faire. Ne pas simplement se battre, plutôt le laisser exprimer sa colère puis lui tendre la main.

Mais le fait qu'il ne riposte pas combiné à l'aisance relative avec laquelle il esquivait ses attaques semblait rendre le Spectre fou de colère. Ses coups se firent plus acharnés, ses attaques plus vives,… Et il ne remarquait pas qu'à chaque mouvement, un flot de sang s'échappait de la longue estafilade sur sa poitrine et de la blessure causée par la rose piranha. Désireux d'éviter un maximum de dégâts, Keith parvint à bloquer ses poings et à soutenir son regard:

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Ca fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir te faire payer, alors arrête d'esquiver et bats-toi!

Le genou du Spectre alla violemment heurter son thorax, avec une telle force que Keith en eut le souffle coupé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, de reprendre son souffle: Calum avait déjà profité de l'occasion et lui avait asséné un coup qui l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le Poisson se releva aussi vite que possible, évita un autre coup qui fit voler des débris autour d'eux, et comme il se résolvait à agripper une nouvelle rose noire, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés et levés vers le ciel, là où se dessinait un énorme massue en or. Les yeux brillants et un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, le Spectre baissa les bras, droit vers son ennemi:

-_Golden Gadha_!

La massue s'abattit violemment sur le sol, si fort que le sol se mit à trembler et que les murs du labyrinthe semblèrent sur le point de s'effondrer. Encore un coup de ce genre, et tout serait fini. Sa vengeance serait enfin accomplie.

Ravi d'avoir réussi son coup, Calum laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse, heureux de sentir une vague de satisfaction et de paix envahir soudain son coeur… Se muer en un étau qui le compressa un peu plus fort… Son sourire se mua en une grimace et il serra le poing: pourquoi? Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus heureux? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas soulagé de pouvoir enfin affronter celui qui avait ruiné sa vie? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être débordé par la satisfaction de la juste vengeance accomplie? Pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il un peu plus à chaque attaque, à chaque coup? Où était passée l'exaltation du début du combat? Où était passée sa détermination? Sa haine? Sa rancoeur?

C'était comme si les mots du Chevalier de la Vierge, aidés par ceux de Keith et par son refus de l'affronter pleinement, parvenaient enfin au coeur de son âme. Comme s'il réalisait qu'au fond de lui… Qu'au fond, il savait que personne n'était responsable… Qu'il ne pouvait plus en vouloir à personne puisqu'il avait eu le droit de se débarrasser des fautifs. Pourtant, la colère ne s'était pas apaisée à ce moment. C'était comme si elle avait besoin de vivre en lui, comme si elle avait besoin d'encore frapper, de venger chaque instant de sa vie depuis son enlèvement,… Même la main du Seigneur Hadès sur son épaule ne l'avait pas apaisé. La colère avait continué d'enfler, de faire son nid dans son coeur comme il cherchait un nouveau responsable.

Calum avait cru que l'envie de vengeance atteignait son paroxysme quand il avait appris l'identité de la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers d'Or. Quand il avait reconnu ces yeux marrons cachés derrière de longues mèches châtains. Mais alors qu'il suppliait le seigneur Hadès d'enfin le laisser accomplir la dernière étape de sa vengeance, on le lui avait interdit. Il n'avait pas le droit de tuer, juste de blesser.

Mais quand le cosmos des Ors avait effleuré le sien, il n'avait pas pu obéir. La colère l'avait poussé en avant, à trahir pour assouvir son désir. Et là… Maintenant qu'il avait enfin le responsable sous la main… Maintenant qu'il le mettait enfin hors d'état de nuire…

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.

Mais alors… Alors, s'il ne ressentait aucune paix… S'il acceptait que Keith n'était pas le responsable de son malheur…

Alors qu'allait-il devenir?

C'était sa colère et son envie de vengeance qui l'avaient maintenu en vie, qui l'avaient fait avancer,… C'était sa manière à lui de vivre avec son passé, alors si on lui enlevait cette colère, que lui restait-il? Si abattre celui qu'il jugeait responsable ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, alors que pouvait-il faire? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Calum grinça des dents et une grimace rageuse étira ses lèvres: pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas satisfait mais, au contraire, déçu et même envieux? Pourquoi était-il coincé dans le passé alors que Keith avait trouvé la force d'avancer?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque quand une silhouette se redressa péniblement et émergea de la fumée créée par son attaque:

-Comment peux-tu te relever?! Tu as reçu mon attaque de plein fouet!

C'était impossible, impossible et pourtant Keith s'était relevé et paraissait presque indemne. Hormis le sang qui dessinait des marques rouges sur le côté gauche de son visage et sur le haut de son armure, hormis son bras gauche qui semblait brisé, il était absolument indemne. Oh mais il n'était pas en reste! Il pouvait le vaincre! Il pouvait… Le Spectre écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand une vague de douleur enfla dans sa poitrine et se répercuta dans sa tête. Quand il réalisa que son plastron était trempé de sang. Calum sentit un léger frisson secouer ses épaules et le Poisson releva la tête quand sa voix s'éleva doucement:

-Tu ne veux pas de ce combat. (Calum recula d'un pas quand le regard si paisible, si plein de paix mais aussi d'empathie de Keith croisa le sien) Je le sens dans ton cosmos.

La part de lumière dans son coeur l'emportait encore, retenait la puissance des attaques qui devenaient de moins en moins efficaces. La destruction et la colère l'abandonnaient, surpassées par la lumière qui brillait un peu plus fort qu'avant. Ils le savaient, le sentaient tous les deux, et si Keith parvenait à le voir plus clairement, Calum semblait refuser cette hypothèse:

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Viens et bats-toi enfin!

Son souffle se faisait court, irrégulier, et il sentait sa gorge se serrer à chaque seconde qui passait. Il eut même l'impression que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes frustrées et douloureuses comme il portait les mains à son crâne et agrippait ses cheveux. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état?! Pourquoi ne tirait-il pas la satisfaction et la paix tant attendues de ce combat?! Pourquoi sa joie s'était-elle évaporée après que la seconde goutte de sang ait rejoint la première?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?!

A ce moment, il baissa les yeux et remarqua avec horreur qu'il était entouré par plusieurs roses rouges qui sortaient du sol infertile des Enfers. Et le parfum de ces roses le faisaient flancher, perdre sa concentration, son but premier, sa colère pure. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Keith s'était rapproché, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux au cas où il attaquerait encore, mais assez proche pour pouvoir se permettre de souffler doucement:

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé.

Un éclair de rage emplie d'incompréhension fit dresser les cheveux de Calum dans sa nuque et il s'écria violemment, agrippant le Poisson par la gorge sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement pour se dégager:

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolé! (Sa voix se fit un peu plus rauque, mais son visage et ses yeux ne se firent pas plus clairs, au contraire, ils semblèrent se faire de plus en plus noirs) Tu n'as pas le droit d'avancer alors que je ne le peux pas!

-Tu le peux encore, et tu le sais.

Keith esquissa un mouvement et la voix de Calum sembla s'étrangler dans sa gorge:

-Je suis là maintenant, et tu peux avancer avec moi.

La main qui lui était tendue ne tremblait pas, ne laissait entendre aucun doute ni hésitation. Keith éclairait la route devant lui, lui permettait de se décharger de cette colère et de laisser le passé derrière lui. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa des lèvres du Spectre et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre légèrement la main, de l'approcher de celle de Keith… Puis, il tiqua et se recula violemment:

-Tu ne peux rien pour moi, tu ne peux plus me sauver!

Il leva les bras, prépara une nouvelle attaque, mais Keith ne recula pas, alla même jusqu'à le rejoindre:

-Je le peux encore. Tu n'as qu'à choisir de venir avec moi. Je peux te sauver parce que tu veux être sauvé. Tu as assez souffert, alors rentrons à la maison. (Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur émue et il esquissa un sourire) Tes parents t'attendent.

Calum écarquilla les yeux, et, en un instant, le souvenir d'une maison, d'une famille, d'une tasse brulante entre ses mains, d'enfants qui courent en riant, fit valser la prison de verre noir qui l'entourait depuis toutes ces années. Le parfum des roses l'entoura doucement, pas une odeur entêtante comme on le lui avait dit, non: c'était une odeur douce, chaleureuse. Alors, lentement, il tendit une main vers l'avant, vers celle que Keith n'avait pas reculée.

Et quand leurs mains se trouvèrent, la lumière éclata dans le cosmos du Spectre, l'obscurité recula, céda du terrain, puis abandonna son hôte.

Alors, comme le Poisson esquissait un sourire soulagé, Calum sourit à son tour et tomba à genoux sur le sol, rattrapé in extremis par Keith qui s'empressa de faire disparaître les roses et de s'assurer qu'aucune blessure ne mettait son ami en danger. Heureusement, les blessures causées par ses roses, Excalibur et le Khan d'Hiroki, bien que légèrement aggravées par son combat acharné, ne représentaient pas une véritable menace. La voix légèrement affaiblie, le visage soudain détendu et paraissant bien plus fatigué qu'avant, Calum souffla:

-Je suis désolé… J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tout va bien, repose-toi. (Répondit doucement Keith) Je reste avec toi.

Calum secoua la tête et repoussa sa main, les yeux soudain lourds, comme si en le quittant, la colère avait emporté toutes ses forces:

-Tu dois continuer d'avancer, tes amis ont besoin de toi.

-J'ai confiance en eux, ils triompheront de n'importe quel ennemi.

-Oh non… Pas de celui qui les attendait. Je dois te mettre en garde: l'ennemi qu'ils affrontent maintenant est mille fois plus puissant que moi. Ils n'ont aucune chance de le vaincre à deux.

Keith écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand les mots parvinrent à lui et lui serrèrent le coeur. Quand Calum souffla le nom du Spectre qui attendait Hiroki et Pablo. Alors, bien que légèrement hésitant, le Poisson adossa son ami contre un haut rocher et lui serra les mains:

-Je termine tout ça et je reviens te chercher, d'accord? Alors repose-toi et ne bouge pas de là.

Calum hocha doucement la tête et il serra faiblement les mains de Keith dans les siennes:

-Merci pour tout, Keith. Merci d'être venu me chercher si loin.

Le Poisson hocha légèrement la tête, conscient que Calum ne parlait pas des Enfers mais bien de l'océan de colère qui l'avait tenu prisonnier pendant tant d'années:

-C'est normal. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu en avais besoin, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et Keith se redressa pour se mettre en route en courant. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre: il devait absolument rejoindre les autres et les aider dans leur combat contre cet ennemi monstrueux! A cette simple idée, ce ne fut pas seulement sa gorge qui fut nouée par un mélange de terreur et de colère, mais aussi la voix de l'armure dans sa tête. Comme la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus apparaissait dans son esprit et que des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens déferlaient en lui, Poisson souffla avec un grognement empli de rancoeur et de haine mêlée de peur:

-_Minos du Griffon_.

$s$s$s$

Hiroki tomba à genoux et cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche quand il avait reçu un coup d'une violence telle qu'il avait senti plusieurs de ses côtes se rompre. Devant lui, Pablo n'était pas en meilleur état: une épaule brisée, une cheville sur laquelle il s'appuyait en luttant pour ne pas hurler de douleur,… L'ennemi qui leur faisait face était réellement terrible. Et ils n'étaient vraiment pas sûrs de pouvoir même espérer survivre, et encore moins de le vaincre.

Peu après avoir laissé, à regrets, Keith avec le Spectre d'Hanuman, ils avaient débouché sur une énorme cascade de sang dans laquelle baignaient des défunts. En haut de la cascade, un grand arbre semblait les observer. En le voyant, Pablo avait écarquillé des yeux étonnés, surpris et même choqué de se retrouver face à un arbre d'une telle envergure et en si bon état au fin fond des Enfers. Mais Hiroki n'avait pas manifesté la même surprise: guidé par son armure, il avait laissé quelques images filtrées au compte-gouttes atteindre ses souvenirs. Au moins deux de ses prédécesseurs étaient venus ici. L'un d'entre eux avait même directement participé à la création du rosaire dont il était maintenant le détenteur. C'était donc le Magnolier des Enfers.

Mais ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'observer l'arbre et de se remettre en route en longeant la rivière de sang qu'un incroyable cosmos d'une noirceur comme il n'en avait jamais senti s'était dressé devant eux. Et en apercevant la silhouette ailée de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui était soudain apparu, ils s'étaient tous les deux figés, comme paralysés par sa force écrasante. L'homme avait esquissé un sourire moqueur et écarté les bras:

-_Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu: on m'avait vendu un combat épique contre trois Chevaliers d'Athéna, et voilà qu'ils m'envoient deux enfants._ (Il avait plissé les yeux, des yeux d'un mauve envoûtant mais aussi incroyablement sombres, des yeux qui faisaient naitre en eux une rare impression de peur et de malaise) _J'en attendais un troisième, j'ai une histoire en commun avec son armure. Bien que je doute fortement qu'il fasse le poids comparé à celui que j'ai personnellement affronté. Enfin, vous ferez l'affaire._

Une aura mauve avait englobé ses mains et éclairé son visage d'une manière telle que ni Hiroki ni Pablo n'avaient pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Le sourire mauvais de l'homme s'était élargi et une lueur horrible avait éclairé ses yeux:

-_J'avais justement besoin de nouvelles marionettes pour jouer un peu._

Hiroki tenta de reprendre son souffle, de repousser la panique qui tentait de s'insinuer en lui. Il devait rester calme, réfléchir à une solution. Son _Riku Dō Rin Ne_ n'avait eu aucun effet sur le Spectre, comme s'il avait pu échapper à l'attaque en étant déjà en Enfer et en étant au service de son Dieu. Et si le _Khan_ avait pu un instant les protéger, ils avaient vite réalisé que cela ne les avançait à rien, d'autant plus que leur ennemi semblait véritablement jouer avec eux, tordant un doigt par ici, une cheville par là.

Heureusement que Pablo était à ses côtés. Grâce à Excalibur, le Capricorne parvenait à couper presque instantanément tous les fils lancés droit vers eux. Il n'avait pu en éviter trois, lancés bien trop vite et bien trop fort. Et depuis que son épaule avait été brisée par Minos (qui avait à peine bougé l'index), ses attaques semblaient perdre en rapidité. Pas en puissance ni en force, juste assez pour que l'effort fasse rouler des gouttes de sueur le long de son visage. Et pourtant ils auraient besoin de tenir bien plus longtemps car il était clair le Spectre _jouait_ avec eux, ne se donnait clairement pas à fond. Tous deux sentaient qu'il était encore très loin d'atteindre le maximum de son cosmos: une fois développé au paroxysme, son cosmos serait invincible. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de le vaincre.

Le souffle court et rendu sifflant par ses côtes brisées, Hiroki se redressa lentement, une main pressée sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Sans quitter Minos des yeux, Pablo souffla:

-Tout va bien?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge hocha la tête:

-Je peux encore me battre.

-Bien.

-J'ai un plan.

Léger silence, le temps que Pablo ne lance un coup d'Excalibur qui trancha les fils qui fusaient droit sur eux:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête.

Rapidement, Hiroki souffla ce qui, il l'espérait, pourrait leur permettre de vaincre:

-Je n'ai aucune certitude.

-Mais il faut essayer quand même.

Le rassura Pablo d'un ton déterminé et assuré. Le Japonais hocha lentement la tête: ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient absolument tout essayer. Ils devaient sortir victorieux de ce combat. Et s'ils ne pouvaient le vaincre et survivre, alors ils mourraient au combat. Et l'armée d'Athéna triompherait.

Bloquant une attaque qui les aurait heurté de plein fouet sans le _Khan_, Hiroki s'assit sur le sol et croisa les jambes. Il ferma les yeux, joignit les mains, inspira longuement, concentrant tout son cosmos dans ses mains et autour de son corps en soufflant:

-_Ohm_.

-C'est qu'on dirait presque que vous êtes coriaces!

S'exclama Minos d'un ton rieur, pas inquiet le moins du monde. Mais quand il plissa les yeux, son ton se fit un peu plus dur et son regard se fit plus glacial encore:

-Mais c'est très impoli de nier son adversaire.

Pablo fronça les sourcils, attendit que le cosmos d'Hiroki atteigne un certain point, inspira d'un petit coup sec et se propulsa en avant le bras, poussant sur sa cheville valide de toutes ses forces. Prêt à frapper. Minos sembla légèrement surpris par cette attaque directe: après tout, ses proies n'avaient fait qu'éviter ses attaques, bondissant de toutes parts tout en restant à une distance plus que raisonnable. Alors quand il se rendit compte que le Capricorne fonçait droit sur lui, il dut admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'audace d'un coup.

Un sourire agréablement surpris étira ses lèvres comme il levait une main:

-Pas mal.

Alors que Minos faisait voler ses fils vers lui, Pablo s'accroupit vivement, si vite que les fils ne coupèrent qu'une pointe de cheveux. Le Spectre écarquilla les yeux: comment avait-il pu être aussi rapide? C'était impossible! Pas après avoir dû tant bouger et dépenser de cosmos pendant les dernières minutes! Les yeux brillants et les sourcils froncés, le Capricorne bondit en avant et tendit vivement le bras en poussant un cri rageur.

Son bras trancha une aile du surplis sombre en deux, remonta jusqu'au visage du Spectre, coupa le casque comme s'il avait s'agit de beurre,… En apercevant une longue estafilade rouge barrer diagonalement le visage de Minos, Pablo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir empli de soulagement et de satisfaction surprise: il avait réussi, il l'avait eu! Il l'avait…

Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand un violent coup de poing heurta son visage, faisant craquer son nez. Et comme le coup rageur lui faisait quitter le sol, il sentit une violente douleur exploser dans son bras droit. Il roula sur le sol, se força à se mettre à genoux, perdit étrangement l'équilibre quand il tenta de se relever… Et quand il baissa les yeux, il écarquilla des yeux horrifiés.

Un flot de sang s'écroulait de son bras droit.

De là où aurait dû se trouver son bras droit.

Et là, baignant dans une flaque de sang sur le sol, sectionné par des fils aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir…

Pablo ne réalisa pas tout de suite que celui qui hurlait n'était autre que lui. Des larmes de souffrance dévalaient ses joues comme il pressait sa main gauche sur la plaie béante pour tenter de cesser l'hémorragie, de chasser les vagues de douleur insupportable qui en émanaient. Le visage soudain rendu noir par la colère, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage:

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. (Il passa une main sur la longue estafilade qui barrait son visage, passant pile entre ses deux sourcils froncés) Comment as-tu osé, sale insecte?

Pablo tenta de se relever, glissa dans la flaque de sang à ses pieds. Et quand Minos lui shoota violemment dans le ventre, l'envoyant rouler à plusieurs mètres de là, il ne parvint pas à se relever immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, ne pouvait pas perdre, il devait tenir pour laisser le temps à Hiroki de… Il tentait de se relever quand un pied bardé de noir s'écrasa sur sa cheville brisée, l'empêchant de bouger.

Un nouveau hurlement de souffrance vrilla les tympans d'Hiroki qui rouvrit les yeux, une étrange lueur bleutée y brillant, et il fit jaillir un rosaire de la paume de sa main gauche pour le tendre en avant:

-_Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō_!

Il n'avait jamais accumulé autant de cosmos, ne s'était jamais senti aussi déterminé, empli d'une telle force. L'attaque fonctionnerait. Il en était sûr. Une énergie folle se dégagea de son corps, fusant dans le rosaire pour ensuite foncer droit vers Minos. Des esprits surgirent de son dos, suivirent la trace de son cosmos et se heurtèrent violemment au Spectre, si fort que le sol trembla et qu'un imposant nuage de fumée s'éleva.

Les bras d'Hiroki tremblèrent presque tant l'énergie qu'il dépensait était énorme: il était sûr d'avoir fait mouche. Et aucun Spetcre ne pouvait échapper à cette atta-…

Une lueur jaillit du nuage de fumée, fusa sur lui à toute vitesse et un hoquet étouffé lui échappa. Il porta vivement les mains à sa gorge, là où un fil argenté venait de s'enrouler et de se nouer violemment. Les yeux exorbités, Hiroki haleta, à la recherche d'air, tentant de fuir cette menace et cet étau qui l'empêchait de respirer. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent lentement, et quand Minos émergea de la fumée, le Japonais eut l'impression que son coeur cessait de battre: le Spectre avait réussi à éviter l'attaque autant que possible. Son côté droit était objectivement touché, du sang coulait dans son oeil droit et l'aile de ce côté du surplis avait été comme arrachée. Mais bien que blessé, Minos était encore debout. Debout et trop fort pour eux.

Le visage véritablement métamorphosé par la rage, le Griffon s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, des pas d'une lenteur calculée:

-Je me suis bien amusé jusqu'ici, mais là vous dépassez les bornes.

Il s'arrêta et, d'un simple mouvement de l'index gauche, il appliqua une violente pression sur le fil. Hiroki fut tiré en avant, traîné sur le sol, juste assez fort pour que le fil s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa peau, mais pas assez pour trancher la gorge du Japonais. Un filet de sang mêlé de salive s'écoulait à la commissure de ses lèvres comme son visage prenait une teinte bleuâtre. Mais Minos maitrisait parfaitement son attaque. Il savait quelle pression appliquer pour que le strict minimum d'oxygène parvienne au cerveau et aux muscles de son adversaire. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit sur le point d'étouffer mais jamais entièrement.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère, aussi insulté, ou du moins plus depuis des centaines d'années. La dernière fois qu'une rage aussi intense avait serré son, c'était quand cet insolent d'Albafica avait osé se relever et le vaincre. Mais là… Là, il en avait assez. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le visage de la Vierge se trouve à quelques centimètres du sien. Alors, il feula:

-Vous avez perdu. Dès le moment où vous avez accepté ces armures stupides, vous vous êtes condamnés.

Il bougea légèrement le majeur et le fil se serra un peu plus, juste assez pour qu'un hoquet s'échappe des lèvres ensanglantées de son adversaire:

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais bien choisi ta mort. (Un gargouillement mêlé d'une plainte étouffée lui répondit comme le fil perçait un peu plus la peau et que du sang s'échappait d'une ancienne paie, coulait dans sa gorge et sur le haut de son armure) Tu avais dû sentir que tu finirais ainsi.

Les mains d'Hiroki agrippaient vainement le fil argenté, et ses mouvements fébriles ne lui avaient valu que des coupures profondes sur les doigts si bien que ses mains étaient trempées de sang et glissaient sur sa gorge meurtrie. Il voyait flou, il ne parvenait pas à respirer, ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, n'entendait qu'une voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de fuir et de vivre. Il ne parvenait plus à penser, n'était possédé que par un fol instinct de survie qui ne lui était d'aucun secours. Minos se recula légèrement, comme s'il était soudain désintéressé par le sort de cette proie tremblante, mais la colère dans sa voix parvint à faire frissonner le Japonais:

-Vous avez fait de piètres marionettes, bien trop désobéissantes. (Il haussa les épaules) Enfin, je n'aurai qu'à dire aux Dieux Jumeaux que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Il plissa les yeux et souffla:

-Tu ne m'amuses plus.

La pression se fit soudain insupportable, son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge mais il parvint à penser:

-_Keith_!

Un flot de sang lui éclaboussa le visage comme la pression se faisait moins forte, comme sa tête tombait en avant et roulait sur sa poitrine. Comme il tombait sur le sol à plat ventre et portait les mains à sa gorge enfin libre pour tousser furieusement.

Il parvint à redresser légèrement, à lever des yeux entrouverts et flous vers le haut. Minos pressait son bras contre sa poitrine, serrait le moignon sanglant qu'était devenu son poignet.

Tranché par une épée d'or et de lumière.

Debout malgré sa cheville brisée, le souffle court et les cheveux tombant dans son visage ensanglanté, Pablo venait de lancer une attaque à distance. Et Excalibur avait tranché la main qui dirigeait les fils meurtriers autour de la gorge d'Hiroki.

Un cri de souffrance mourut sur les lèvres de Minos qui planta un regard soudain fou de rage vers le Capricorne qui tenait à peine debout mais qui le défiait pourtant d'un regard déterminé:

-Espèce d'enfoiré! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire?!

Pablo haletait difficilement, serrant sa plaie sanguinolente de sa main libre:

-Je viens de sauver mon frère et je viens de garantir sa victoire. La victoire du bien sur le mal.

-Oh non, pauvre fou: tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Une grimace de rage pure déformant son visage si rieur auparavant, le Spectre tendit sa main restante et des fils s'enroulent autour de sa gorge. Pablo n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, sa cheville ne le porterait pas et il avait perdu trop de sang. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers Hiroki. Et quand le Japonais écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et se redressa vivement en tendant le bras et en hurlant son nom, le Capricorne sourit:

-Je compte sur toi pour la suite.

Les yeux plissés, Minos gronda:

-Hors de mon chemin.

Il serra le poing et un craquement terrible fit violemment sursauter Hiroki dont le hurlement s'étouffa subitement. Pablo s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, presque au ralenti. Et comme ses yeux éteints croisaient les siens, la Vierge eut l'impression d'être secoué par un électrochoc qui fit dresser ses cheveux dans sa nuque et bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il se mit à trembler et il grinça des dents si forts qu'il se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang:

-Enfoiré… Espèce de sale enfoiré!

Minos se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise:

-_Comment peut-il dégager autant de cosmos?! C'est impossible!_

Une aura de lumière pure entouraient le corps meurtri du Japonais qui se tenait droit malgré ses blessures. Ses cheveux étrangement teintés d'or semblaient flotter dans un vent qu'il ne pouvait sentir et ses yeux…

Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur: ils étaient d'un bleu incroyable.

Minos ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas quand son adversaire fit un pas vers lien grondant:

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait! (Il joignit lentement les mains, une lenteur qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps du Spectre) _Tenma Kōfuku_!

Une incroyable explosion de cosmos jaillit des mains d'Hiroki, enfla encore et encore, atteignit un niveau insurmontable et fonça droit vers lui. Minos leva vivement le bras, prépara un _Gigantic Feathers Flap_ rageur pour contrer l'ultime (il sentait que son ennemi n'aurait pas la force de réitérer un coup d'une telle puissance) attaque. Réalisa qu'il ne restait plus qu'un lambeau d'aile accrochée à son surplis. Pâlit.

Le _Tenma Kōfuku_ le heurta de plein fouet, et quand l'intense lumière se dispersa dans les alentours, le Griffon gisait sur le sol. Vaincu.

Hiroki l'observa un instant, le visage métamorphosé par la colère et la douleur. Et quand la dernière once de cosmos de son ennemi disparut des Enfers, son cosmos perdit en intensité pour reprendre une puissance normale. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, le souffle court. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu connaissance quand il fut secoué violemment et qu'il rouvrit péniblement les yeux:

-Hiroki! Ouvre les yeux, reste avec moi!

Le Japonais cligna lentement des yeux, tenta de rendre sa vue moins floue. Il aperçut les contours d'un visage basané, des mèches châtains qui passaient devant un regard marron empli de larmes d'inquiétude folle. Et quand son cosmos effleura le sien, il souffla d'une voix rauque:

-Kei-… th…

Le Poisson laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et le redressa pour le serrer contre lui:

-Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu peux te relever?

Les questions volaient autour de lui sans qu'il parvienne à en comprendre le sens, sans qu'il parvienne à les saisir pleinement. Puis, Keith prononça un mot qui le fit trembler:

-Oh mon Dieu, Pablo! Est-ce qu'il va bien? Attends ne bouge pas je vais aller voir s'il peut se relev-… Hiroki?

D'irrépressibles larmes noyaient le visage du Japonais comme un lourd sanglot le faisait hoqueter:

-Pablo… Pablo, il…

-Oui, oui oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout de suite voir comment il va! (S'empressa de répondre Keith en se relevant vivement, choqué de voir Hiroki pleurer aussi ouvertement: quelles horreurs avaient-ils pu vivre pendant ce combat?!) Ne bouge pas, je vais vite le réveiller!

Il se laisser tomber à genoux aux côtés du Capricorne et le redressa contre lui. Quand il aperçut le moignon sanglant qui marquait le bas de l'épaule de son ami, Keith ne put retenir un violent haut-le-coeur heureusement maîtrisé. Il se secoua mentalement, détourna le regard et secoua Pablo:

-Pablo! Pablo réveille-toi! Est-ce que ça va? Ouvre les yeux! (Puis, se tournant vers Hiroki qui continuait de pleurer, roulé en boule sur le sol, il l'interrogea) Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'a-t-il reçu comme attaque pour être aussi atteint? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne respire pl-…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge sur une note mortifiée. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il peinait à trouver le pouls de Pablo. Pourquoi il était si pâle. Pourquoi ses yeux restaient entrouverts. Pourquoi Hiroki pleurait autant.

Une nausée le secoua tout entier et Keith porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de larmes:

-Non… Non…

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Pablo, aperçut avec horreur un fil qui trainait sur le sol et qui était encore entouré autour de sa gorge… Releva les yeux vers Hiroki et vers le Spectre mort, à quelques mètres d'eux. Comprit.

Alors, Keith ne put retenir ses larmes et elles roulèrent sur ses joues, glissant ensuite sur le visage immobile du Capricorne:

-Non…

Son gémissement enfla sur la fin, et quand Hiroki rampa jusqu'à eux et enlaça le corps de Pablo contre lui, Keith les serra tous les deux contre lui et poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Si déchirant que quand Tarek et Aliénor les rejoignirent et les aperçurent, ils se liquéfièrent.

Si déchirant que, à quelques prisons de là, David et Victor l'entendirent et surent ce qui était arrivé.

* * *

*Je ne regrette rien

Voilà voilà ;-; J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout (ce passage était absolument déchirant pour moi, j'ai lutté pour parvenir à me décider mais j'en ai encore mal au coeur d'avoir dû faire ça à un personnage aussi gentil et pur que Pablo ;-;) Donc oui, ce n'est vraiment pas un chapitre joyeux pour Noël, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :')

Je vous souhaite un très très joyeux Noël et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! :D Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur, plein de succès et de réussite, de bonheur, de joie, bref, de tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter pour cette nouvelle année 3 Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre soutien et pour votre fidélité, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup 3 L'aventure des Ors continue, et on retrouve le dernier groupe qui continue son avancée! Mais la route est toujours semée d'embuches! D:

Lentement mais sûrement, on se rapproche de la fin...

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

Au beau milieu de la huitième prison, David et Victor s'immobilisèrent et le Lion souffla:

-Tu as entendu ça?

Victor hocha lentement la tête, soudain un peu plus pâle:

-Je crois que c'était Keith.

David réprima un frisson:

-Tu crois que… Qu'il est arrivé quelque chose?

Bref silence, comme pour tenter de se convaincre tous les deux du contraire. Mais le Sagittaire laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, incapable de mentir à son ami ni de se mentir à lui-même:

-Quelque chose de grave, oui.

David déglutit péniblement, et une perle de sueur glacée roula le long de sa tempe comme il se forçait à serrer les poings:

-On devrait faire demi-tour, ils ont certainement besoin d'aide.

-Je sais… Mais nous devons absolument avancer, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques prisons de notre objectif, on ne peut pas reculer maintenant.

-Mais les autres ils…

-David, il est trop tard. (Victor ferma les yeux) Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire sauf continuer avancer.

Le Lion pinça les lèvres et serra les poings avec tant de force que ses articulations en blanchirent. Il détestait ce genre de situation. Il détestait être si impuissant, incapable d'en venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient tant besoin. Bien sûr, la mission passait avant tout, mais il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une Déesse vantée comme étant aussi aimante et tendre pouvait cautionner ce genre de comportement. Pourtant, il savait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux aux Enfers qu'ils ne pourraient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Après tout, ils avaient été comme séparés, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce que les autres leur viennent en aide.

C'était déjà pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé d'avancer malgré leurs doutes et malgré l'angoisse qui leur avait noué le ventre. En fait, c'était même David qui avait proposé de se mettre en route et de libérer le chemin de leurs frères s'ils devaient être derrière eux. Victor, livide mais droit, avait hoché la tête et ils avaient traversé la septième prison sans que cela ne représente une véritable épreuve. Oh ils avaient bien affronté quelques soldats des Enfers en chemin, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé en pensant à ce qu'ils devraient vivre en se rendant directement sur le territoire ennemi.

Ils se tenaient donc au milieu de la huitième maison, le Cocyte. Mais quand ils se mirent à frissonner toutes deux quand l'écho du cri de Keith résonna autour d'eux, ce n'était pas à cause du vent glacé qui soufflait sur la plaine désolée. Ils savaient en arrivant ici qu'ils risquaient leur vie ici, mais d'entendre un tel cri, un cri si désespéré et douloureux, ils étaient en train de réaliser que rien, absolument rien, n'était certain. Les autres avaient peut-être tous été décimés.

Peut-être qu'ils mourraient dans quelques secondes.

Ils pouvaient ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Ils échangèrent un regard hésitant, mais Victor secoua légèrement la tête:

-Nous devons avancer.

David ferma les yeux un instant mais parvint à souffler:

-Je sais…

Ils détestaient devoir penser ainsi. Ils détestaient l'idée d'abandonner leurs compagnons à leur sort tandis qu'eux étaient encore en vie et saufs. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils se remirent donc en route, surveillant les environs du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ce malgré le vent glacial qui fouettait leurs visages et gelait leurs os. C'était étrange, plus David avançait dans les plaines du Cocyte, plus il avait l'impression que l'endroit lui était familier. Pourtant il n'avait jamais visité de pays aux vastes étendues gelées. L'idée lui paraissait encore un peu étrange, mais il comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un souvenir de son armure, un souvenir des esprits des générations précédentes qui murmuraient parfois son nom. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question à Victor quand son frère d'armes s'immobilisa subitement, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres ouvertes sur une exclamation muet:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

S'enquit David en se rapprochant encore un peu plus, un nuage de buée glacée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Victor se reprit du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de souffler:

-Il y a… Il y a _des gens_ dans la glace.

Le sang du Lion se figea dans ses veines et il baissa les yeux à grand peine:

-Putain de merde…

Le Pope avait beau les avoir prévenus, ils ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer quand ils comprirent que, sous leurs pieds, la glace avait englouti des centaines d'hommes et de femmes ayant osé défier le Dieu des Enfers. David déglutit péniblement: c'était donc là qu'ils iraient une fois morts? C'est là qu'ils rejoindraient les Chevaliers des générations précédentes?

Pile comme il pensait cela, alors qu'il allait se détourner et encourager Victor à continuer leur route, son regard fut attiré par une maigre lumière. Presque rien dans ce blizzard, juste assez pour que son oeil vif le remarque. Là, sur le côté, parmi les visages figés des défunts, il parvenait à observer des silhouettes étrangement familières. David plissa les yeux et fit un pas en avant, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Victor:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, j'ai juste une impression de déjà-vu.

-Attends, ne t'éloigne pas trop.

-T'en fais pas, je veux juste regarder.

Il continua d'avancer prudemment sur la glace, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux boucles claires. Il entendait à peine Victor l'appeler, se concentrant pour remarquer qu'un tout jeune garçon (un enfant?) se tenait aux côtés de l'homme qu'il percevait derrière la tempête. Un garçon qui semblait rire… A moins que ce ne soit le vent qui lui joue des tou-…

Une sorte de hurlement s'éleva dans tout son corps et il tendit tout le haut de son corps en arrière, si vite qu'il ne le comprit pas tout de suite lui-même.

Un bras perça le blizzard et frappa violemment, pile là où David aurait dû se trouver s'il n'avait pas évité le coup in extremis. Les sourcils froncés, le Lion accentua le mouvement, rencontra le sol de ses mains et jeta ses jambes en arrière, en profitant pour frapper le bras bardé de noir qui craqua distinctement malgré les cris de la tempête. Et quand il sentit que son pied gauche avait fait mouche, David visa un peu plus à droite avec son autre jambe. Légère résistance métallique, craquement d'os, et un casque alla rouler sur le sol derrière lui. Un grognement s'éleva juste à côté de lui, l'encourageant à continuer.

Il se jeta en avant et frappa, presque à l'aveugle à cause de la tempête qui continuait de les entourer. Mais l'ennemi bloquait soudain tous ses coups, allant jusqu'à riposter d'une manière telle que David peinait à les esquiver. Mais même s'il mourrait d'envie de donner à fond et d'affronter cet ennemi invisible, un bruit de lutte dans son dos l'alerta.

David grommela mais renonça: il avait promis de veiller sur Victor, il ne pouvait pas foncer à l'aveugle dans un combat comme ça. Alors, il termina son mouvement acrobatique, atterrit accroupi sur le sol et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre celui de Victor:

-Attention, on a de la compagnie juste devant. Je viens de lui casser le bras et il est seul, on devrait pouvoir s'en…

-Il n'est pas seul.

David tiqua et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Victor se tenait en garde, son arc déjà bandé et une flèche dorée perçant le nuage de neige qui les entourait. Et là, devant lui, à quelques mètres de là, se trouvait un homme. Un homme vêtu d'une armure sombre et dont les cheveux roses caressaient le visage souriant mais incroyablement déterminé:

-Merci à vous, Chevaliers, vous venez de me faire gagner une joie somme. (Puis, se décalant légèrement et levant la main à ses lèvres pour en faire un porte voix, il appela) Ca va, Sylphide? Rien de cassé?

Un grognement s'éleva face à David, et un coup de vent chassa les nuages glacés qui leur masquaient la vue. Un bras serré contre sa poitrine, un homme vêtu d'un surplis verdâtre gronda:

-Je te jure que si tu l'ouvres, je te tue.

Le Spectre aux cheveux roses laissa échapper un petit ricanement et désigna son confrère du pouce:

-Voyez-vous, cette tête de mule était persuadé qu'il pouvait s'occuper seul de l'un d'entre vous, alors qu'on nous a donné des consignes très claires.

-La ferme, Valentine!

L'échange était presque anodin, presque risible si pris dans un autre contexte, et pourtant, une goutte de sueur froide dévala la colonne vertébrale du Sagittaire, sans qu'il ne quitte Valentine des yeux, attentif à chaque mouvement. Il aurait voulu être seul face à lui, ne pas devoir penser à cette voix qui s'élevait dans son dos et qui risquait de causer sa perte. Victor se força à souffler, à empêcher ses jambes de trembler, et il se recula légèrement, allant chercher un contact plus direct avec le dos de son frère d'armes:

-Je suis Valentine de la Harpie. Sylphide du Basilic et moi-même sommes chargés de vous arrêter ici même.

Souffler, s'occuper de son ennemi uniquement et faire confiance à David pour qu'il affronte l'autre et protège ses arrières.

Victor savait que son frère d'armes pensait la même chose: ils devaient absolument se faire confiance et travailler ensemble sans se soucier du Spectre qui se trouvait dans leurs dos. Ils n'avaient pas le choix: ils devaient avoir une confiance aveugle en l'autre… Et ce malgré leur amitié toute récente et les coups bas qui l'avaient précédée.

Une vague de doutes lui noua soudain la gorge, mais il secoua la tête et se força à les chasser, à se focaliser uniquement sur cet adversaire qui lui faisait face.

Valentine, lui, ne semblait pas douter. Au contraire, il dégageait une confiance rare. Une aura pleine d'assurance mais aussi de concentration et de puissance. Ce n'était absolument pas une façade destinée à masquer un niveau médiocre, non. Cet ennemi était puissant. Et Victor était certain que celui qui faisait maintenant face à David était tout aussi puissant.

-Bon, et si on passait directement au moment de votre défaite cuisante? Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Sans attendre, le Spectre leva les bras et frappa, imité par son frère d'armes:

-_Greet the Live!_

_-Annihilation Flap!_

Victor sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer à temps, que la flèche serait simplement perdue et que l'attaque de son ennemi ne serait pas arrêtée pour autant. Alors, il se jeta sur le côté, certain qu'il pourrait ensuite trouver un meilleur angle pour…

-_Lightening Bolt!_

Le Sagittaire écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et désemparés quand il se rendit compte que David n'esquivait pas. Mais _absolument_ pas. Ce qui faisait que les deux attaques fusaient droit sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse y échapper!

-David, bouge!

Mais il était trop tard pour éviter les deux attaques. Si bien que quand il le comprit, il était trop tard. David écarquilla les yeux tenta de lancer une autre attaque en arrière, réalisa que c'était peine perdue et qu'il avait négligé la première attaque,… Les deux attaques le heurtèrent de plein fouet, avec une force telle qu'une épaulière d'or valsa dans l'air. Un cri étouffé lui échappa comme il roulait sur le sol et que des gouttes carmines allaient tâcher la glace bleutée.

_-Mais c'est pas vrai qui m'a foutu un imbécile pareil?!_

Victor voulut se jeter à ses côtés, l'aider à se relever, mais le Lion s'était déjà à moitié redressé et le foudroyait d'un regard empli de trahison et d'incompréhension:

-Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème?!

-Non, toi c'est quoi ton problème?! (Rétorqua Victor, une veine irritée pulsant sur son front) A quel moment tu restes au milieu d'une attaque, espèce de crétin?!

-J'essayais de le battre en vitesse, pâle type! D'où tu te bouges quand on t'attaque de face?! C'est comme technique de survie débile?!

-Ah parce que t'as vu que je pouvais arrêter des attaques avec une flèche toi?!

-J'étais derrière toi, t'aurais pu prévenir que tu me laissais tout seul dans la merde!

-Mais comment tu ne l'as pas senti enfin?! Est-ce que tu as seulement un instinct de survie?!

-Répète un peu pour voir!

Interdits, les deux Spectres échangèrent un regard sceptique tandis que leurs deux adversaires se hurlaient dessus et menaçaient presque de s'attaquer l'un l'autre. Sylphide haussa les épaules:

-Si on les laisse faire ils vont peut-être s'entretuer?

-Tu veux parier?

Le Spectre du Basilic grogna:

-J'ai déjà perdu assez d'argent comme ça, t'auras plus rien.

Valentine haussa les épaules:

-J'aurai essayé.

N'empêche… C'était quand même la première fois de sa carrière que des ennemis se battaient entre eux, presque jusqu'à en venir aux mains. Il était surpris, surpris mais aussi méfiant: ça pouvait très bien être un piège, une manipulation pour les surprendre. Et pourtant, ces exclamations semblaient étrangement sincères. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrés? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tombés sur des adversaires normaux?

Il tiqua et il sentit que Sylphide se tendait aussi à ses côtés: il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Il voulait que tout se déroule normalement, un combat classique suivi d'une victoire écrasante. Alors, sans avoir besoin de concerter son frère d'armes, il se mit de nouveau en garde: le Lion avait subi l'attaque empoisonnée de Sylphide, il ne ferait pas long feu. Et l'odeur de peur qui se dégageait du Sagittaire laissait sous-entendre qu'ils n'auraient pas trop de mal à le vaincre. Il fallait mettre fin à cette stupide rébellion:

-Attention!

Mais comme il lançait une nouvelle fois son _Greed the Live_, alors que l'attaque allait frapper le Sagittaire de plein fouet, une silhouette bondit en avant et agrippa le Chevalier d'Or pour rouler sur le sol. Les deux Ors échangèrent un regard, prièrent pour avoir la même idée en tête, et se lancèrent en avant. David frappa du poing, directement vers le coude déjà brisé de son adversaire, mais Sylphide se dégagea à temps et riposta d'un violent coup de tête. Le Lion poussa un grognement de souffrance mais s'empêcha de reculer, continua de frapper, d'empêcher son ennemi d'utiliser une nouvelle attaque.

De son côté, Victor esquivait plus qu'il n'attaquait: il ne parvenait pas à tirer une flèche dans ce genre de combat rapproché et individuel: il lui fallait de l'espace, un peu plus de temps. Heureusement, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa ruse. Sans ranger son arc, certain qu'il distrairait son ennemi, il se jeta en arrière et tendit le poing:

-_Atomic Thunder B_-…

Son cri s'éteignit sur une exclamation à la fois douloureuse et surprise quand quelque chose de lourd le heurta de plein fouet. Il crut d'abord que l'autre Spectre s'était jeté sur lui et allait le blesser, mais quand il comprit ce qui venait de le faire rouler sur le sol et manquer son attaque (mais surtout de le ridiculiser), il sentit que l'énervement prenait le dessus. Sylphide ne lui avait pas sauté dessus: il lui avait littéralement lancé son frère d'armes. Alors, comme il se redressait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il repoussa vivement David:

-Mais j'y crois pas qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

-Excuse-moi d'avoir reçu deux attaques et d'avoir été empoisonné en plus de tout! Je fais de mon mieux!

-Oh purée ça va être glorieux comme combat, j'en ai déjà marre. On va crever ici parce qu'on sait pas communiquer, j'en reviens pas.

-Tu sous-entends que c'est de ma faute?!

-C'est clairement ta faute!

-Oh vraiment?!

Mais comme il s'apprêtait à hausser le ton, des voix s'élevèrent soudain autour d'eux, des voix qui semblaient essayer de les guider. Et quand des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens apparurent en flash devant lui, David laissa échapper un soupir:

-Et si on s'occupait de ça autrement?

Victor fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions: une nouvelle attaque fusait droit sur eux et ils durent se jeter sur les côtés pour l'éviter. Un nuage de fumée les masqua aux yeux de leurs ennemis, et Sylphide ne put retenir un léger sourire:

-C'est presque trop facile.

-Reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Le nuage prenait du temps à se dissiper, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de tuer les deux Ors: ils devaient absolument les mettre hors d'état de nuire, puis les ramener auprès de…

Un éclair de lueur dorée jaillit soudain du nuage de fumée, et les deux Spectres se remirent en garde: prêts à leur asséner un dernier coup. Mais l'attaque fusa vers eux avec une rapidité telle qu'ils ne le virent pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard:

-_Lightening Bolt_!

Valentine écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand l'attaque lumineuse fusa droit sur lui, mais il ne parvint pas à l'éviter. Il n'eut la vie sauve que grâce au _Annihilation Flap_ de Sylphide, lancé juste avant que le _Lightening Bolt_ le frappe:

-C'est impossible! Il ne peut pas se relever aussi vite! Pas après avoir été empoisonné et après avoir reçu nos deux attaques combinées!

C'était impossible, oui, et pourtant, David s'était relevé, les yeux brillant soudain d'une lueur dorée terrible malgré son visage trempé de sang et son épaule démise. Valentine sentit un filet de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos quand il eut l'impression de voir deux silhouettes faites de poussière d'or encadrer le jeune homme face à eux. Et quand, à ses côtés, deux longues ailes de lumière s'ouvrirent en claquant dans les airs, Sylphide ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas:

-Ce sont les autres… Les esprits des morts les guident!

Le cœur étrangement calme, David grommela:

-Franchement tu m'en dois plusieurs là, salopard!

-Tais-toi et dégage-moi la voie que je puisse tirer.

Le Lion aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire remarquer qu'il était blessé, lui, et qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup, mais il s'en empêcha et se jeta en avant. Bouger avec autant de rapidité était devenu difficile, c'était comme si ses membres devenaient un peu plus lourds à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais il avait comme l'impression que deux mains étaient posées sur ses épaules, lui transmettaient leur force. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fort, invincible. David inspira longuement, expira avec la même lenteur pour ralentir les effets de l'une des attaques (laquelle, il ne savait pas dire), et il tendit le poing, frappant le sol si fort que la glace se fendit.

Les deux Spectres bondirent sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, mais ils comprirent trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. A peine réceptionné sur le sol, Sylphide avait compris qu'il avait choisi le mauvais côté. La flèche d'or brilla face à lui comme un murmure aussi distinct qu'un cri s'élevait:

-_Golden Arrow_.

Avec un bruit net, la corde de l'arc se détendit et la flèche le frappa en plein coeur, avec une telle violence qu'elle transperça son surplis et même son corps pour aller se planter dans la glace et la faire exploser en gros blocs. Les yeux écarquillés, Sylphide tomba en avant, mort avant même d'avoir pu réaliser qu'il avait perdu. Valentine poussa un hurlement et se rua en avant, échangeant plusieurs coups avec David qui parvenait à ne pas reculer. Le combat était acharné, il pouvait voir que ce Spectre était un redoutable adversaire, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sûr de lui, aussi sûr de son cosmos et de son pouvoir.

Mais il sentait aussi que les effets du poison risquaient de se manifester plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, si bien qu'il bondit soudain dans les airs et tendit le bras:

-_Lightening Plasma_!

L'attaque lumineuse le heurta de plein fouet, et quand le nuage causé par la violence du choc se dissipa, le Spectre gisait sur le sol, les yeux révulsés.

David poussa un soupir, alla jusqu'à tenter de pousser un cri à la fois stupéfait et ravi,… Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il serait tombé à genoux sur le sol si Victor n'était pas arrivé in extremis pour le soutenir, juste avant que ses mains ne rencontrent la glace:

-Ca va, je te tiens. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Haletant, le souffle soudain court et la douleur enflant soudain dans ses membres brisés (comment n'avait-il pas senti que son bras droit tout entier était inutilisable? Et depuis quand saignait-il de la tête?), le Lion parvint à laisser échapper un soupir mi rieur mi agacé:

-Ca irait mieux si tu m'avais pas laissé encaisser deux attaques d'un coup.

Victor leva les yeux au ciel et passa le bras de David autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever:

-La prochaine fois, contente-toi de faire comme tout le monde et esquive avant d'attaquer. Pas l'inverse.

-La ferme, c'est une technique, t'y connais rien!

-Le fait est que je suis indemne et toi tu es blessé.

-Parce que tu m'as pas soutenu ni même prévenu de ce que tu manigançais.

Victor leva les yeux au ciel, et une fois qu'il se fut assuré que David n'était pas en danger, il grommela:

-Ca va, je suis désolé. La prochaine fois faudra un peu plus communiquer.

-C'est clair qu'attendre la dernière minute c'était dommage. Mais maintenant on saura ce qui marche.

-Toi qui joue au héros et te prend toutes les attaques?

-Je vais finir par regretter d'avoir fait la paix avec toi, donc franchement, la ferme.

A vrai dire, bien que chaotique, ils devaient admettre que ce combat avait été étonnamment plus "simple" que ce qu'ils avaient craint. Mais ils n'osèrent pas parler des murmures qui avaient guidé leurs mouvements, de peur de paraître ridicules. Ils avaient vaincu, c'était le principal. Et s'ils devaient encore affronter des ennemis, Victor pourrait assurer la défense de son frère d'armes. Il savait qu'un _Atomic Thunder Bolt_ pouvait s'avérer incroyablement dévastateur.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils avaient laissé le Cocyte et ses étranges murmures derrière eux, alors qu'ils traversaient les trois sphères normalement habitées et gardées par les Juges, ils ne croisèrent plus personne. Pas un soldat des Enfers, pas un Spectre,… Pas une âme. Si bien que quand ils arrivèrent à la Giudecca, ils s'attendaient à se retrouver directement devant le Dieu des Enfers.

Arrivés devant la lourde porte, ils échangèrent un regard légèrement hésitant: devaient-ils avancer jusque là? Ne devaient-ils pas attendre leurs frères d'armes? Non, non ils devaient absolument continuer d'avancer: Athéna et ses cinq Chevaliers de Bronze se trouvaient là, endormis, prêts à être libérés: ils ne pouvaient pas reculer.

Victor adressa un regard hésitant et légèrement tremblant à son voisin mais David se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant d'hocher la tête: les effets du poison commençaient à se dissiper, il pouvait encore se battre s'ils devaient en arriver là. Ils libéreraient leur Déesse. Ils pouvaient y arriver. Alors, posant chacun une main sur la lourde porte, ils l'ouvrirent.

Un grand courant d'air fit voler leurs capes dans leurs dos et ils durent porter un bras à leur visage pour s'en protéger tant il était violent. Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans la Giudecca. Le bruit de leurs pas semblait absolument assourdissant, si bien qu'ils furent tentés de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, comme des enfants qui voudraient éviter d'être pris sur le fait. Il y faisait froid, sombre et froid, mais ils parvenaient à observer leur environnement: un long couloir noir, une ambiance imposante,… La dernière étape de leur croisade ressemblait étrangement au Temple du Pope. Mais en bien plus effrayant.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils retenaient leur respiration quand un même soupir étonné leur échappa: le long couloir débouchait sur une grande salle, un peu plus lumineuse. De hauts escaliers semblaient grimper vers le ciel et leur sommet était masqué par une tenture presque transparente, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils remarquent que, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient craint, personne ne trônait sur le siège qui les dominait maintenant.

Ils étaient seuls dans le repaire d'Hadès.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Victor fronça les sourcils et tenta de chercher une explication, une issue même:

-Profitons-en, allons tout de suite libérer Athéna tant que personne ne nous surveille.

David hocha la tête et, guidés par les faibles cosmos (si faibles comparés à ce que la statue d'Athéna dégageait) qui émanaient d'une pièce reculée, ils en poussèrent la porte. Personne, juste six cercueils de pierre couverts de sceaux qui semblaient les attendre. Un frisson d'excitation et de soulagement secoua les épaules de Victor qui ne put retenir un sourire:

-Ca y est, on a réussi! On va pouvoir les libérer et gagner la-…

Le bruit d'un liquide qui s'écrase sur le sol le coupa instantanément et il baissa lentement des yeux horrifiés vers son frère d'armes, son sourire figé par le choc:

-Qu'est-ce que…

Un violent haut le cœur secoua le corps du Lion qui avait porté la main à sa bouche. Mais un flot de sang s'échappa de nouveau de ses lèvres, glissa entre ses doigts brisés pour tomber en cascade sur le sol. Mortifié, Victor ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il remarquait juste que les yeux de David étaient cernés de noir et que du sang s'échappait de ses tympans, de ses yeux et de son nez quand il tomba en avant, inconscient.

Le Sagittaire laissa échapper un souffle horrifié et il s'agenouilla vivement pour secouer son ami:

-David? David, qu'est-ce que tu as? C'est le poison? Oh, David!

Ok, pas de panique. Dégager sa gorge et sa poitrine, pratiquer un massage cardiaque, le sauver, le…

Un véritable électrochoc remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de repartir à toute allure.

Il y avait…

Quelqu'un…

Ou quelque chose…

Dans son dos…

Juste…

Au-dessus…

De lui…

Malgré toutes les voix qui lui hurlaient de fuir, de courir et de ne jamais se retourner, malgré la peur panique et ancestrale qui lui nouait soudain le ventre, Victor se retourna lentement, les pupilles rétrécies sur le coup de la terreur et ses dents claquant de manière incontrôlable.

Deux ombres géantes le dominaient de toute leur taille, et comme les étoiles qui couvraient leurs fronts se mettaient à briller, Victor sentit ses jambes se mettre à flageoler:

-_Qui aurait cru que vous parviendriez jusqu'ici, stupides détritus? Vous avez vraiment cru pouvoir vous jouer de nous, des Dieux?_

Il ne s'était encore rien passé, il n'avait pas encore été même attaqué, mais le Sagittaire sentit des larmes de pure terreur glisser le long de ses joues tandis qu'une seconde voix, plus sérieuse, répondait posément:

-_Je savais que mettre le Seigneur Hadès en sécurité à Elysion était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, il n'a pas le temps pour votre stupide rébellion._

-_Oui, autant nous laisser nous amuser un peu._

-_Il est grand temps de vous rappeler quelle est votre place, mortels._

Un grand sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du premier comme le second se contentait de darder un regard dédaigneux sur eux, et Victor sut qu'ils allaient mourir ici, à quelques mètres seulement de la victoire.

Personne ne faisait le poids face à ces deux ennemis.

Personne ne pouvait même espérer vaincre Hypnos et Thanatos réunis. D'une même voix, les Dieux Jumeaux soufflèrent:

-_Dis-nous, insecte, comment veux-tu mourir?_

$s$s$s$

Aliénor et Tarek continuaient leur avancée, et puisque leurs frères avaient réussi à vaincre les ennemis qui se dressaient sur leur route, ils n'avaient pas encore eu à se battre. Ils continuaient simplement de courir, d'économiser leur énergie et leur cosmos pour l'ultime combat contre le Dieu des Enfers. Ils n'étaient plus loin de leur objectif final: malgré l'horreur qui leur avait serré le coeur, quand Keith et Hiroki, la voix rauque et les yeux rougis, leur avaient dit de continuer leur route et d'avancer sans eux, ils n'avaient pas eu la force de les contredire.

La demande de leurs deux frères d'armes brisés ressemblait plus à une prière personnelle qu'à un désir d'accomplir la mission: eux ne pouvaient plus avancer. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement laisser Pablo derrière eux. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer, parce qu'en perdant leur ami, ils avaient perdu une partie de leur âme. Et même s'ils espéraient que certains de leurs frères finiraient par les rejoindre, Tarek et Aliénor avait compris et respecté le souhait de leurs compagnons.

Ils avaient choisi d'avancer et de les laisser faire leur deuil.

Ils pourraient s'occuper de la suite et rejoindre ceux qui les précédaient, s'il y en avait.

Tarek jeta un regard en coin à sa sœur d'armes: quand ils étaient arrivés auprès de Keith et Hiroki, quand ils avaient observé le massacre et compris que Pablo était tombé, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'échanger un regard horrifié. Lui-même avait senti son estomac se retourner et il avait dû porter une main à ses lèvres tant il était choqué. C'était un cauchemar, pire qu'un cauchemar. C'était comme être de retour dans les rues d'Alep, de retour de cet enfer qu'avait été sa vie. Il fallait mettre fin à ces horreurs, il fallait absolument que cela prenne fin.

Il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même surpris de la force mentale d'Aliénor. Malgré le choc qui avait éclairé ses yeux, la jeune femme continuait d'avancer sans manifester aucun doute, sans trébucher, sans jamais regarder en arrière. A vrai dire… Même s'il savait que la détermination de sa soeur d'armes ne connaissait aucune limite, il avait été surpris qu'elle choisisse d'aller droit vers leur ennemi plutôt que de s'assurer que les autres étaient en sécurité. Là où il avait manifesté une légère hésitation, le Gémeau avait simplement hoché la tête et était repartie. Ce fut peut-être pour ça que, malgré lui, Tarek lança:

-Tu es sûre qu'on a bien fait de les laisser derrière? On aurait peut-être dû rester avec eux.

-Ils sont en sécurité, ce Spectre de Hanuman a dit à Keith qu'hormis deux Spectres au niveau du Cocyte, plus rien ne se dressait sur notre route.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il dit la vérité?

-Keith lui fait confiance, Hiroki fait confiance à Keith. J'ai confiance en eux.

Tarek ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils: Aliénor qui avait refuser de tisser de véritables liens avec ses frères, elle qui n'avait confiance qu'en son propre pouvoir,… Cette même Aliénor faisait maintenant aveuglément confiance à deux personnes qu'elle avait à peine côtoyé? C'était trop troublant, même pour lui. Comment avait-elle développé ces liens? Quand? Avait-il raté quelque chose? Ou bien…

Le Taureau secoua la tête et se concentra sur le chemin devant eux, sur la mission qu'il fallait accomplir:

-Tu as raison.

Aliénor hocha la tête:

-Dépêchons-nous.

Elle accéléra la cadence, faisant voler ses cheveux de feu dans son dos, et Tarek lui emboita le pas. Ils traversèrent une longue plaine désertique, percée de quelques puits qu'ils évitèrent soigneusement tout en restant sur leur garde: même si Tarek voulait faire confiance à tous ses compagnons, il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement avancer sans s'inquiéter. Le Spectre ne leur avait pas parlé directement: il était inconscient quand ils étaient arrivés à son niveau, si bien qu'ils devaient croire le Poisson sur parole.

Ce n'était pas qu'il doutât de lui, il trouvait juste que tous ces éléments mis ensemble l'empêchaient de se fier aveuglément à ses compagnons d'armes. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvé séparés alors qu'ils auraient dû être ensemble? Pourquoi les Juges s'étaient-ils dressés devant eux ainsi, en ayant l'air de les avoir patiemment attendus? Pourquoi? Comment cela se faisait-il? Pourquoi se sentait-il si hésitant, soudain? Trop d'inconnues dans l'équation, trop de doutes qui faisaient leur nid dans son cœur. Et il détestait ça.

Il devait rester concentré, repousser les doutes, faire confiance à Hiroki et à Keith…

Mais aussi à Aliénor. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à douter d'elle, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu,… Pas après avoir pris sa défense devant les autres… Pas avec ce qui lui serrait maintenant le coeur…

Non, rester concentré. Penser au reste plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. Transformer son corps en arme, fonctionner par automatismes. Une chose à la fois.

Ils parvinrent à la huitième prison, le fameux Cocyte. Et s'ils s'attendaient à y trouver deux Spectres, ils ne pensaient pas les voir gésir* sur la glace.

Morts.

Interdits, les deux Ors restèrent en garde, sondant les environs avec leur cosmos, puis, Aliénor baissa les poings, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés:

-Quelqu'un est passé avant nous.

-Je crois qu'il s'agissait de David et Victor.

Elle hocha la tête et avisa un chemin que formait de nombreuses gouttes de sang sur la glace et vers les sphères normalement gardées par les Juges des Enfers:

-L'un d'entre eux est blessé. Nous devons nous dépêcher de les rejoindre, ils ne pourront jamais libérer Athéna ou vaincre Hadès à eux d-…

Son instinct l'avertit en même temps que son cosmos. Aliénor bondit en arrière et évita in extremis une attaque qui l'aurait certainement mise hors combat si elle l'avait reçue de plein fouet. Elle se réceptionna sur la glace, les sourcils froncés et les poings levés. Un nuage de fumée s'élevait devant elle, mais elle parvint à remarquer que la glace semblait retournée, pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Les sens en alerte, prête à agir, elle sonda une nouvelle fois les lieux, cherchant cet ennemi caché qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Où pouvait bien être ce salopard? Plus haut? Derrière eux? Peut-être le Spectre dont Keith leur avait parlé?

La fumée se dissipait quand elle appela d'un ton ferme:

-Tarek, est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle détesta le silence qui suivit sa question.

Et elle détesta encore plus la réponse de son frère d'armes:

-Je suis désolé, Aliénor.

Le Gémeau tiqua mais empêcha un soupir choqué de franchir ses lèvres. La fumée se dissipa lentement, comme au ralenti, comme lui laisser l'occasion de se détourner de la vérité. Mais elle l'affronta, soutint le regard déterminé de celui qui lui faisait face, les pieds campés dans le sol et les sourcils froncés:

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser atteindre cet endroit. Et tu feras le suspect parfait.

* * *

*Jpp l'infinitif de ce verbe me tend toujours

* * *

Tin tin tiiiiiiiiiiiiin! *gif de la marmotte choquée* La vérité éclate au grand jour! Shocking! Mais quelles peuvent-être les raisons de ce personnage? (faut que j'arrête) D:

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Plus que deux avant l'épilogue, j'espère que le tout vous plaira ^^

Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite 3


	14. Chapter 13

Salut à tous! Comment allez-vous? :) Voici venu le nouveau chapitre de cette aventure! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir les raisons d'un certain personnage!

Enjoy!

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tarek?

Gronda Aliénor en plissant les yeux, le cœur légèrement serré malgré elle. Le visage soudain noir, le Taureau la fixa d'un regard devenu incroyablement sombre:

-Je suis désolé qu'on doive en arriver là, Aliénor. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à t'affronter, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Personne ne peut parvenir jusqu'au Seigneur Hadès, je vous en empêcherai.

Aliénor serra les dents et ses poings se levèrent malgré elle, malgré la douleur terrible qui lui nouait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir nier, pouvoir refuser de croire ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle avait été entraînée à ce genre de situation. Elle avait appris qu'on ne pouvait se fier à personne sous peine d'être distrait de son objectif.

Et elle était tombée dans le panneau.

Elle avait baissé sa garde face à la gentillesse discrète et légèrement distante de Tarek. Elle avait cru avoir un allié dans ce combat qu'elle avait dû mener contre le machisme, elle avait cru pouvoir compter sur lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre. Depuis qu'elle s'était montrée vulnérable malgré elle.

Une lueur de colère emplie de trahison éclaira son regard vert:

-Comment as-tu pu? Tu as tourné le dos à ta Déesse, tu nous as tourné le dos à nous, tes frères. (Elle serra les poings et gronda, toute émotion mise de côté pour privilégier ce sentiment de trahison mêlée de colère) Tu as tué Sigmund et Pablo. Et tu as certainement tué Oleg. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille? Depuis quand travailles-tu pour l'ennemi?

Tarek ne tiqua pas, ne manifesta aucun remord visible, resta impassible, gardant simplement cet air déterminé sur son visage:

-Je suis le Seigneur Hadès depuis des années, depuis que mon maître a tenté de me sacrifier pour sauver sa peau.

Aliénor cligna des yeux: ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'il avait raconté. Rien ne collait. Elle ne comprenait pas:

-Pardon?

-Laisse-moi te corriger: c'est vous qui travaillez pour l'ennemi. Vous êtes aveuglés, endoctrinés par des préceptes mensongers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, des guerriers de la Paix et de la Justice.

-C'est ce qu'on vous raconte. (Aucune lumière n'éclairait les yeux de Tarek, aucune hésitation ne fit flancher sa voix) On vous raconte que vous protégez la Terre, et pendant ma première année d'entraînement c'est aussi ce que j'ai cru. Mais le Seigneur Hadès m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a épargné alors que mon maître m'avait utilisé comme bouclier humain pour tenter de s'en tirer. Il m'a sauvé de ces mensonges, m'a ouvert les yeux.

Il se souvenait de ce moment comme s'il venait d'arriver. Il entendait encore les explosions, les hurlements, sentait encore l'odeur suffocante du sang lui serrer la gorge, il sentait encore la main de son maître serrant la sienne comme ils sillonnaient les rues d'Alep pour tenter d'échapper à ceux qui les poursuivaient. Il voyait encore l'homme se retourner quand ils avaient atteint un cul de sac, il l'avait vu se mettre en garde malgré son visage défait par l'angoisse soudaine. Mais quand quatre silhouettes étaient apparues au bout de la ruelle, son maître avait laissé échapper un sanglot horrifié, avait agrippé Tarek par les bras et l'avait jeté devant lui, aux pieds de cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs, et il avait tenté de s'enfuir.

Le choc et la trahison avait serré son cœur, mais pourtant, Tarek avait levé des yeux résignés vers l'homme à la peau de porcelaine, avait croisé son regard azur et avait simplement attendu. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il voyait ça depuis qu'il était né. Étrangement, alors qu'il avait pensé sentir le froid métallique d'un canon de fusil sur son front, l'homme avait parlé. D'une voix incroyablement calme et tranquille:

-_Enfant d'Athéna, sais-tu qui je suis?_

Tarek avait soufflé d'une voix légèrement tremblante malgré tout:

-_Vous êtes Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers. _

L'homme avait hoché la tête, comme si cette réponse le satisfaisait. Immédiatement, Tarek avait compris qu'il allait mourir. Son maître l'avait toujours mis en garde contre le Seigneur des Enfers, il avait toujours su que si sa route devait croiser celle d'Hadès, il ne pourrait pas sortir vivant de leur rencontre. Il savait que les futurs Chevaliers étaient traqués, surtout les futurs Ors. Mais bizarrement… Bizarrement…

-_Dis-moi, jeune apprenti Chevalier, est-ce que tu as peur de la mort?_

Tarek avait pris le temps de réfléchir: il avait senti qu'il était trahi, dégoûté du comportement de l'homme qui avait promis de prendre soin de lui et de le guider vers son destin, il avait senti qu'il était déçu, qu'il était désabusé,… Mais il n'avait ressenti aucune peur. Alors il avait simplement secoué la tête. Étrangement, aucun coup n'était venu. Au contraire, une lueur intéressée avait éclairé le regard clair de l'homme et Tarek avait presque eu l'impression de voir un infime sourire étirer ses lèvres:

-_Bien._

L'homme s'était alors agenouillé, et ce malgré une exclamation outrée poussée par l'homme blond derrière lui:

-_Seigneur Hadès_!

-_Laisse, Rhadamanthe._ (Puis, s'adressant de nouveau au garçon, il lui avait tendu la main) _Viens_. _Quittons cet endroit: je vais m'occuper de toi. _

Il avait adressé un petit signe de la tête aux trois hommes, et comme ils s'avançaient d'un pas décidé vers son maître qui s'était maintenant mis à hurler, Tarek s'était retourné:

-_Et mon maître?_

-_Oublie ce lâche, il ne te méritait pas. Mes hommes vont s'occuper de son cas. _

Tarek avait clairement vu un sourire mauvais étirer les lèvres de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, entendu un petit rire amusé s'échapper de celles de l'homme à la peau hâlée, et l'énergie qui émana soudain de l'homme blond le fit frissonner. Mais, doucement, la main de porcelaine d'Hadès se posa sur sa joue, le détourna du spectacle qui se jouait dans son dos, et il se redressa, sans lâcher sa main:

-_Viens. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, tous les deux. _

Les hurlements dans son dos s'étaient amplifiés, avaient atteint des notes incroyables avant de se terminer dans un gargouillement infâme accompagné d'un horrible bruit de craquement d'os. Mais Tarek ne s'était pas retourné: la main de l'homme était chaude et rassurante. Et sa voix l'était tout autant comme ils avançaient d'un pas étrangement tranquille dans les rues dévastées de la capitale:

-_Je sais ce qu'on t'a raconté sur moi. Je sais qu'on t'explique que je cause les malheurs de ce monde, l'inégalité qui y règne,… Mais ce sont des mensonges. Vois-tu, ces guerres incessantes, toutes ces morts, tout cela est causé par Athéna et ses prétendus Chevaliers de la Paix. La Déesse de la Guerre était devenue incontrôlable: mes armées et moi-même avons été obligés d'intervenir pour tenter de rétablir l'équilibre sur Terre. _

Tarek avait cligné des yeux ébahis: ce n'était pas ce que son maître lui avait répété. C'était complètement différent. Mais pourquoi cet homme lui aurait-il menti alors qu'il venait de le sauver? Et pourquoi aurait-il dû croire ce que son maître avait raconté quand il avait tenté de le sacrifier?

-_J'ai réussi à arrêter Athéna et ses Chevaliers dans leur folie destructrice, j'ai même réussi à plonger les plus dangereux d'entre eux dans un sommeil profond pour mettre fin aux massacres. Mais, comme tu le vois, il reste encore quelques fanatiques qui errent et qui parcourent le monde. Ce sont eux qui continuent de mettre la Terre à feu et à sang, et c'est à moi de les arrêter. C'est à moi d'intervenir et de rétablir la paix dans le monde, une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'en penses-tu? _

Les rues étaient devenues étrangement calme. Et les hommes armés qui avaient osé tenter de les approcher étaient tombés sans un cri. Mais Tarek n'y avait pas fait attention:

-_Vous allez arrêter les guerres?_

-_Oui, c'est mon souhait le plus cher._

Une vague de chaleur soulagée avait envahi son cœur à cette idée, et l'espoir qui l'avait quitté dès que son maître avait révélé ses vraies intentions était réapparu. Alors, Hadès avait souri:

-_Veux-tu m'aider?_

Tarek avait hoché la tête, et il avait serré la main du Dieu dans la sienne. Un grand vent s'était alors levé, et un nuage de poussière les avait enveloppés, comme le brouillard entourerait les fantômes.

Un vent glacé se mit soudain à souffler sur les plaines du Cocyte comme Tarek serrait les poings, s'accrochait à ce souvenir et chassait tous les doutes de son cœur ou de son esprit:

-Le Seigneur Hadès veut simplement rétablir la paix, mais ces fanatiques l'en empêchent. Et vous êtes aussi sur son chemin.

-Ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi qui es manipulé? Comment as-tu pu croire à ce qu'il t'avait dit?

-Non, comment avez-vous pu croire aveuglément et sans preuve tangible ce qu'une femme que vous ne connaissez pas vous a raconté? Comment pouvez-vous croire en ses mensonges alors que rien ne prouve qu'elle serve le bien? Rien ne prouve qu'Athéna protège réellement la Terre, rien ne prouve que ce n'était pas la Déesse de la Guerre et ses sbires qui causaient et causent encore tous les malheurs du monde?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Athéna a toujours protégé la Terre, n'as-tu pas senti l'amour de son cosmos au Sanctuaire? C'est Hadès qui cause ces malheurs, c'est lui qui sème ces envies de destruction dans le cœur des hommes.

-Tu te trompes, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est ce qu'on te raconte depuis que tu portes cette armure. Mais les hommes sont mauvais de base, aucun Dieu n'a à agir sur leurs cœurs, ils choisissent eux-mêmes de se massacrer entre eux. Et tu le sais parfaitement, tu as assez vécu hors du joug des Chevaliers pour savoir que j'ai raison. Le Seigneur Hadès veut arrêter tout ça, il veut apaiser les conflits que vous autres, Chevaliers, continuez de relancer. Les armées des Enfers ont triomphé, c'est terminé, mais ces fanatiques refusent de le comprendre et continuent de meurtrir le monde en lançant des attaques perdues d'avance, des attaques qui ne mènent qu'à plus de violence et plus de mort. Mais nous allons mettre fin à cela, nous allons arrêter cette rébellion insensée et nous allons enfin apporter la paix dans le monde.

Aliénor laissa échapper un soupir horrifié quand elle comprit que Tarek croyait à ce qu'il racontait. Qu'il avait été bercé de ces illusions depuis toujours, que c'était là sa véritable motivation.

Qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

De son côté, le Taureau pensait la même chose. Il voyait tant de désolation et de désespoir enragé dans les yeux si verts d'Aliénor qu'il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient encore. Elle était trop loin, croyait trop à ces mensonges clamés par un Pope fanatique et par ses soldats aveugles. Tarek savait que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, il était censé les affronter et les empêcher de parvenir auprès de son Seigneur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main, le cœur serré:

-Rejoins-nous. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur Hadès t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Je lui ai déjà beaucoup parlé de toi, il sait à quel point tu as souffert. Il t'aidera à ouvrir les yeux et à être plus apaisée, j'en suis certain. Tu pourras compter sur lui, et sur moi. (Légère hésitation, le temps de trouver les mots justes) Je suis là pour te soutenir, si tu le veux.

Pendant une folle seconde, seul le vent glacé souffla sur la plaine du Cocyte. Pendant une folle seconde, il n'y eut aucun autre bruit. Puis, Tarek souffla, si distinctement qu'Aliénor l'entendit comme s'il avait été juste à côté d'elle:

-Viens.

Mais Aliénor recula d'un pas, et le Taureau eut l'impression qu'elle venait de le gifler:

-Tu as cru que j'avais croire cette folie? Ouvre les yeux, Tarek, tu es du mauvais côté! Comment as-tu pu me proposer une chose pareille? Tu as cru que j'allais rejoindre ceux qui ont tué mes compagnons d'armes? Ceux qui ont causé la mort de mon frère? Non, jamais je ne trahirai mes frères ou ma Déesse!

La main de Tarek frémit et il la recula lentement, le visage de nouveau assombri. Il se détesta pour ce qu'il allait dire. Il se détesta de devoir faire une chose pareille. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser parler ainsi de leur idéal. Alors, il se força à chasser ses doutes, l'émotion qui lui serrait le cœur quand il croisait le regard si vert d'Aliénor, et il feula:

-Tu as causé la mort de ton frère. Tu es la seule responsable.

Cette fois, ce fut Aliénor qui eut l'impression qu'il venait de la frapper. Si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Et toute la culpabilité qu'elle avait réussi à calmer lui sauta à la gorge une nouvelle fois. Elle serra les poings, si fort qu'ils se mirent à trembler, et elle n'entendit presque pas Tarek continuer:

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix. (Il leva les bras, les croisa sur sa poitrine et darda un regard sombre sur elle) Si tu ne nous rejoins pas, j'ai pour ordre de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Pas si je te tue avant.

Et elle se jeta en avant, si vite que le Taureau faillit ne pas réussir à l'éviter. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups rapides, bloqués, rendus, avec une telle vitesse qu'on pouvait à peine percevoir leurs mouvements. Aliénor était une excellente combattante, aussi bien au niveau de son cosmos que de ses techniques de combat rapproché, et Tarek peinait à riposter. Ne parvenait qu'à esquiver tout en forçant les sourcils et en bloquant vivement les attaques.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ne pouvait pas avouer que personne n'était censé mourir, qu'ils auraient tous dû être plongés dans un sommeil artificiel pour empêcher les armures de chercher de nouveaux porteurs. Il ne pouvait pas en dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il n'avait normalement pas le droit de même leur parler du plan pacifique du Seigneur Hadès, n'aurait pas dû essayer de la convaincre de les rejoindre. Mais depuis ces jours qu'il avait passé avec tout le monde… Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ce château en Irlande… Depuis que ce cosmos si doux, si maternel, l'avait enveloppé quand ils étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire… Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il devait penser.

_Les Chevaliers sont nos ennemis. Les ennemis de la paix._

Mais l'étaient-ils vraiment? Il avait passé de bons moments avec eux, s'était rapproché d'eux, en avait appris plus sur l'homme qu'il ne l'avait pensé,… Ces gens étaient-ils vraiment aussi dangereux qu'on le lui avait dit ?

_Ils sont tous endoctrinés, ils croient en les mensonges qu'on leur raconte._

Oui. Oui, c'était ça. Ils étaient aveuglés. De bonnes personnes, mais aveugles. Et c'était à lui de les arrêter dans cette folie qu'ils créaient sans s'en rendre compte. Il devait les arrêter, et ce même s'ils refusaient de l'écouter.

Une détermination nouvelle assombrit son regard, et il bondit vivement en arrière, certain qu'Aliénor le suivrait. Et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il s'accroupit, évita son poing. Alors, il leva vivement la jambe, la plia et la tendit soudain. Son pied frappa le Gémeau de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant valser en arrière. Alors, profitant de l'occasion, Tarek tendit vivement les bras:

-_Great Horn_!

L'attaque lumineuse fusa droit sur Aliénor qui eut toutefois le temps de lever les bras:

-_Another Dimension_!

Erreur. Il l'avait déjà vue utiliser cette technique. Et il savait où elle allait réapparaître. Tarek se retourna, leva les yeux, prêt à l'attaquer de nouveau… Mais un poing surgi de nulle part le heurta directement dans la mâchoire, faisant voler son casque dans les airs et retomber sur la glace avec un grand bruit de métal. Aliénor avait fait en sorte que l'autre dimension se rouvre juste à côté de lui, assez près pour qu'il ne puisse pas réagir.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, tenta de se reprendre, mais elle enchaînait déjà les coups, rechignant étonnamment à utiliser son cosmos si ce n'était pour se défendre. Et il perdait du terrain. Chaque coup trouvait sa cible. Chaque coup brisait ses défenses, abimait son armure. À un moment, Aliénor se jeta sur lui, bondit dans les airs, si haut que ça en paraissait impossible. Et elle retomba en tendant le pied, visant directement sa nuque.

Mais Tarek parvint à se jeter en avant, à rouler sur la glace et à se relev-… Un coup phénoménal le heurta de plein fouet, avant même qu'il ait pu penser à se dégager. Pourtant, il parvint à rester conscient, à nier la souffrance qui explosait dans sa poitrine comme ses côtes se brisaient, si bien que quand ses mains touchèrent le sol, malgré ses os qui hurlaient de douleur, il eut l'impression que _quelqu'un_ lui transférait son énergie. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Alors, malgré le fait qu'il manqua de perdre connaissance, il parvint à agripper ses mains sur la glace, à la griffer et à gronder:

-_Titan's Nova_!

Le sol sembla se soulever sous les pieds d'Aliénor qui parvint à bondir en arrière malgré sa surprise. Mais un morceau de glace vint griffer son front, coupant la chair si profondément qu'un flot de sang s'échappa de la plaie. Elle grimaça, évita des énormes roches glacées qui menaçaient de la frapper,… Elle détestait cette situation. Elle avait toujours rêvé de tout donner, de montrer sa puissance, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à utiliser sa pleine puissance pour le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Aliénor recula de quelques pas, évita un projectile, fonça en avant et leva la jambe prête à frapper du pied directement vers la tempe… Mais le Taureau lui agrippa la cheville, la serra si fort qu'elle sentit l'os se rompre. Mais la douleur ne l'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire. Elle fronça les sourcils, appuya de toutes ses forces sur son autre jambe et se força à effectuer un mouvement de rotation. Sa cheville emprisonnée poussa un craquement infâme, mais son autre pied trouva sa cible.

Tarek fut littéralement projeté sur le côté, lâchant sa cheville. Aliénor ne prit pas le temps de s'appuyer dessus. Elle mit tout son poids sur sa jambe valide, fonça, frappa de toutes la force de son genou dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Et quand il tomba à genoux sur le sol, elle joignit les mains et, avec un cri d'effort, frappa violemment son dos.

Une onde de choc sembla parcourir la plaine glacée. Le souffle toujours aussi régulier, Aliénor força sur sa cheville brisée pour remettre l'os en place, sans une grimace. Puis, elle se releva et détailla le Taureau, face contre terre:

-Tu ne pouvais pas me battre. (Elle essuya le sang qui coulait dans son œil et feula) Tu fais honte à tous tes prédécesseurs. Tu ne mérites pas cette armure.

Elle pensait que Tarek avait perdu connaissance, qu'il suffisait de l'achever et qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant que l'armure du Taureau ne comprenne qu'elle servait un traître. Dans quelques secondes, elle le quitterait, et il serait alors à sa merci. Alors… Alors elle le…

Le Taureau se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient et son visage était trempé de sang, mais il se relevait et avait écarté les bras, l'empêchant d'avancer vers l'endroit où les attendait leur Déesse:

-Je sais.

Il croisa de nouveau les bras, prêt à attaquer une fois de plus malgré son état. Mais Aliénor fut plus rapide: elle avait rechigné à l'utiliser, mais elle n'avait plus le choix:

-Je suis désolée d'en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix.

Alors, elle leva les bras, concentra son cosmos dans son attaque, de toutes ses forces:

-_Galaxian Explosion_!

Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, pas maintenant que son armure allait le quitter. Elle avait mis fin à ce combat. L'attaque fonça sur lui, mais quand un violent choc secoua le sol sous leurs pieds, Aliénor écarquilla les yeux en retenant une exclamation choquée: Tarek avait levé les bras, et il tentait d'arrêter l'explosion galactique à mains nues! C'était de la folie pure! Il allait souffrir le martyr à tenter de lutter ainsi face à l'inéluctable!

Une étrange lueur émana de l'armure du Taureau tandis que Tarek poussait un hurlement d'effort, et Aliénor sut que c'était terminé.

Mais elle s'était trompée.

L'armure du Taureau ne s'était pas mise à briller avant de quitter son porteur.

Non.

Elle se teinta soudain de noir et de mauve sombre, partant du cœur de sa moitié d'âme et gagnant chacun de ses membres. L'armure acceptait les sentiments et la volonté de Tarek. Elle acceptait ses motivations et continuait de le soutenir. Bouche-bée, Aliénor cligna des yeux:

-Impossible…

Et pourtant, ça l'était. L'armure du Taureau venait de se transformer en surplis. Sans jamais quitter son porteur. Et autour de lui, elle pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes dorées. Des hommes qui semblaient le soutenir et qui lui jetaient des regards compatissants, empli de prières muettes. Et étrangement, elle entendit soudain des voix effleurer ses oreilles:

-_N'agis pas trop vite, nous l'avons tous regretté… Et nous avons tous eu droit à une deuxième chance…_

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, à la recherche des hommes qui lui avaient soufflé ces mots. Mais elle n'aperçut que de vagues silhouettes allant deux par deux. Une seule ombre lumineuse n'avait pas de compagnie et semblait plus proche, comme pour lui tendre la main:

-_Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta puissance…_

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut la voix, quand elle eut l'impression de la reconnaitre. Mais comme elle tendait la main vers la sienne, comme elle s'avançait vers ces silhouettes inconnues et pourtant familières (elle connaissait leurs noms, elle les connaissait), elle dut bondir sur le côté quand un violent coup de poing chassa le nuage d'illusions. Les yeux révulsés, comme inconscient, Tarek s'était de nouveau jeté sur elle, deux fois plus rapide, deux fois plus fort qu'avant.

Ils échangèrent de nombreux coups, et Aliénor réalisa que ces voix l'avaient perturbée, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que l'armure du Taureau continuait de le soutenir? Pourquoi ne le quittait-elle pas?! Était-elle dans le faux? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait dit à elle de réfléchir?! Ce n'était pas elle qui avait trahi, elle devait juste accomplir sa mission!

Aliénor évita in extremis un violent coup, et elle se secoua en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus le temps: David et Victor étaient devant, seuls, et l'un d'entre eux était blessé. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait aller les aider. Et pour ça, elle devait vaincre ce traitre une bonne fois pour toute. A ce moment, Tarek leva les bras une nouvelle fois, préparant une attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Alors, elle se jeta en arrière, repoussa les doutes et leva le bras droit: elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait mettre fin à cette mascarade et vite. Aliénor n'avait jamais eu à utiliser cette technique, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait enfin terminer ce combat qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'attaque lui demandait toute son énergie, toute sa concentration: elle ne pouvait pas manquer son coup, ne pouvait pas faire preuve de pitié, pas maintenant:

-_Arch Ge-…_

-_Freezing Coffin!_

Une attaque de glace frappa Tarek directement dans le dos, l'enveloppa à une vitesse folle, et en un instant, le combat fut terminé. Aléinor écarquilla des yeux surpris et elle baissa le bras, laissant son attaque mourir au bout de sa main. Qui venait d'intervenir? Qui avait osé mettre fin à _son_ combat?

Alors, à l'autre bout du désert de glace, elle vit arriver cinq silhouettes, et quand elle remarqua que le bras de l'un d'entre eux était encore tendu vers Tarek, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler:

-Jørgen.

Le Danois était en mauvais état, pas autant que Marius, Kiki ou Hiroki, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était choquée de voir à quel point ils étaient tous amochés:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Keith prit la parole:

-Ils nous ont rejoint et nous ont expliqué que Tarek était le traître. Nous avons… (Il déglutit péniblement) Nous avons laissé Calum s'occuper de Pablo.

Les cinq Ors la rejoignirent rapidement et elle gronda à l'adresse du Verseau:

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris? C'était mon combat! J'allais le gagner!

-Non, tu allais le tuer. Et ça ne servait à rien. (Haleta Kiki, soutenu par Keih) Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ni d'énergie à gaspiller. Tu es la plus en forme de nous tous, nous avons absolument besoin que tu gardes des forces pour le combat final.

Le visage livide, Jørgen hocha la tête:

-Nous nous occuperons de ce traitre plus tard. Dépêchons-nous d'avancer.

Quand Aliénor comprit qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants et quand elle réalisa, qu'en effet, elle était la seule à pouvoir tenir debout sans aide - la seule à pouvoir dégager encore un cosmos suffisant puissant pour tenir tête à un ennemi - elle se força à souffler, à se calmer. Mais la silhouette sombre enfermée dans le cercueil de glace continuait de la fixer et elle baissa la tête:

-Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte…

Elle releva la tête quand Kiki posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et la contempla d'un œil triste:

-Personne n'aurait pu le deviner, ce n'est la faute de personne. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'y penser. Nous avons déjà été suffisamment retardés. Nous nous occuperons de son cas plus tard.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, mais malgré elle, Aliénor jeta un dernier regard en arrière quand ils quittèrent le Cocyte au pas de course. Étrangement, elle se sentait presque soulagée d'avoir été arrêtée, de ne pas avoir la mort d'un autre frère sur la conscience… Même s'il était celui qui avait causé tant de malheurs et de troubles, l'armure du Taureau ne l'avait pas quitté, preuve qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait… Et qu'il voulait donc vraiment se battre pour la paix dans le monde. Il était simplement aveuglé par les belles paroles d'un Dieu prêt à tout pour écraser ses ennemis…

Un coup de vent lui masqua la vue, et elle se détourna, accélérant le pas et menant les autres vers leur dernière étape, suivant les traces de sang laissées par David ou Victor.

Rester concentrée. Bloquer les sentiments contradictoires qui lui nouaient le cœur, garder la colère et la trahison et repousser l'envie de comprendre et l'empathie. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, elle devait absolument rester concentrée et mettre un terme à cette guerre.

$s$s$s$

Ils s'étaient attendus à devoir se battre, mais aucun d'eux n'avait même imaginé le spectacle morbide sur lequel ils tomberaient en poussant la porte latérale. Ils pensaient tomber sur le Dieu des Enfers, sur leur Déesse qu'il suffirait de réveiller.

Pas sur un véritable océan de sang dans lequel gisait David et dans lequel Victor tenait à peine à genoux, les bras écartés pour faire rempart de son corps et protéger son frère d'armes, le visage teinté de rouge carmin et une énorme estafilade rouge suivant le mouvement de ses côtes.

Ils s'attendaient à trouver un Dieu dans la salle.

Pas deux.

Tous écarquillèrent des yeux horrifiés quand un frisson de peur ancestrale remonta le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales, et Aliénor fut la seule qui parvint à lutter face à son instinct et qui ne recula pas. L'homme aux cheveux noirs les remarqua en premier et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres:

-Regarde ça, Hypnos, on dirait presque que la cavalerie est arrivée!

Détournant momentanément le regard de leurs deux proies, le second laissa échapper un bref soupir amusé:

-Nous ne vous attendions plus, _Chevaliers_.

Kiki comprit à ce moment-là qu'ils n'avaient en fait aucune chance de l'importer. Si ses leçons et si la mémoire de son armure lui avaient bien appris une chose, c'était que personne ne faisait le poids face à eux.

Personne ne pouvait vaincre Hypnos, Dieu du Sommeil, et Thanatos, Dieu de la Mort.

Athéna elle-même ne pouvait garantir la victoire face à ces deux frères.

Comme s'ils l'avaient compris, les Dieux Jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice:

-Ne nous en voulez pas, nous avons commencé sans vous.

-Il était temps, l'entrée touchait clairement à sa fin. (Thanatos ricana) J'avais hâte de passer au plat principal.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois! J'espère pouvoir vous offrir le chapitre suivant (la bataille finale stp) très bientôt! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! Coeurs sur vous tous!


	15. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous tenez le coup malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons...

Je reviens vers vous avec cet ultime chapitre de Dystopia avant l'épilogue (qui devrait arriver dans les prochains jours). Le combat contre les Dieux Jumeaux fait rage, la trahison a été révélée, mais il faut continuer de lutter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Je tiens à remercier Aquarius-no-Camus pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés, j'espère avoir pu améliorer cette fin de chapitre ;)

Bon, hé bien je vous ai déjà assez retenus, donc je vous laisse avec nos héros!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ils ne parvinrent pas à s'empêcher de faire un second pas en arrière, et ce même quand Hypnos soupira d'un air légèrement las:

-Tu aurais tout de même pu te contrôler un minimum: regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu as mis la pièce.

Thanatos haussa les épaules:

-Tu as dit que je pourrais m'amuser, trop tard pour changer d'avis.

-N'oublie pas que le plan est de me laisser les plonger dans un sommeil éternel, pas de les tuer. Ces incapables de Juges ont déjà laissé échapper deux armures, tâche de ne pas réaliser la même erreur.

-Bah, un de plus un de moins, on n'est plus à ça près. (Puis, avisant le regard presque courroucé de son jumeau, Thanatos haussa les épaules) Tant que tu me laisses jouer un peu, je ferai en sorte d'essayer de ne pas causer de blessures mortelles.

Ils étaient tellement sûrs de leur force, tellement certains de leur victoire, qu'ils dialoguaient comme si les Ors n'étaient pas là. C'était comme une discussion absolument banale, sauf que chaque mot tétanisait les six Chevaliers. Tous avaient bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu pour leurs ennemis, un jeu dont ils étaient les pièces maitresses. Et le Dieu de la Mort semblait vouloir profiter à tout prix de ses nouveaux jouets:

-J'ai une idée. Puisque tu n'apprécies pas plus que ça les grandioses effusions de sang, que dirais-tu de me laisser m'amuser quelques minutes ? Comme ça, quand ils seront assez faibles, tu n'auras plus qu'à intervenir. Qu'en penses-tu?

Hypnos détailla les huit pions et s'assura qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était aux portes de la mort. Celui qui gisait, évanoui sur le sol, était déjà en trop mauvais état. Il devrait s'occuper immédiatement de le plonger dans un sommeil éternel. Le Sagittaire était déjà presque hors combat, mais son cosmos était encore assez ardent pour qu'il puisse se battre quelques minutes. Les six autres étaient en mauvais état, mais ils tiendraient le coup. Surtout cette jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Alors, il poussa un léger soupir et se recula, se muant en spectateur du massacre qui se déroulerait bientôt sous ses yeux:

-Ils sont à toi. Tu as cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus.

Thanatos laissa échapper un "Tch" agacé, mais il ne contesta pas la décision de son frère: il savait qu'une minute de trop suffirait à tuer ces insectes si faibles. Mais il allait profiter de l'occasion:

-Alors, par quoi commencer?

Contre toute attente, il n'eut pas le loisir de les observer trembler avant de lancer une première attaque. Au contraire, il dut légèrement se reculer quand le poing d'Aliénor frôla son visage. Avec une telle force qu'elle poussa un grognement d'effort. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner:

-Quelle ardeur, Chevalier!

Mais elle ne semblait pas prête à échanger quelques paroles ni à se laisser provoquer. Le Gémeau continuait de frapper, ses coups effleurant toujours son ennemi qui parvenait toujours à l'éviter in extremis. Une grimace irritée déforma son visage et elle laissa échapper un cri de colère comme elle tendit le poing une nouvelle fois. Et alors que son ennemi reculait, elle bondit dans les airs et leva les bras:

-_Galaxian Explosion_!

L'attaque fusa droit sur lui et un énorme nuage de fumée les aveugla un instant tant le choc avait été violent. Quand Aliénor retomba sur le sol tremblant, les poings levés, prête à en découdre, malgré la puissance de son attaque, elle sut que l'ennemi risquait encore de se relev-…

-Pas mal.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et un hoquet choqué lui échappa.

Thanatos n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il ne s'était pas reculé, ne s'était pas brisé les bras en arrêtant son attaque, n'avait pas enfoncé ses pieds dans le carrelage. Et il était absolument indemne. Tout autour de lui était en morceau, mais il était debout, souriant:

-Il y a de l'idée.

Thanatos fit mine d'épousseter son épaule et il lui adressa un regard terrible, un regard qui aurait tétanisé n'importe qui. Et quand elle vit le sourire de son ennemi s'élargir, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter:

-Mais ton attaque manque encore en puissance.

Le poing soudain entouré d'une intense lueur mauve sombre, Thanatos gronda:

-_Tartaros Phobia_.

Des esprits surgirent soudain de son dos et fusèrent droit sur elle. Et pile quand elle vit son épaulière gauche voler en éclats et quand une douleur intense explosait dans son bras, un cri résonna:

-_Crystal Wall_!

Un mur brillant se dressa entre son ennemi et elle, arrêtant la majorité des esprits qui semblèrent s'évaporer face à sa lumière. Aliénor glissa sur le sol et dérapa jusqu'à ses frères d'armes, et comme elle trébuchait à cause de sa cheville blessée, Keith la rattrapa. Un filet de sueur glissant sur sa tempe, Kiki gronda:

-Le mur ne va pas tenir!

-Je m'en occupe!

Et quand le Crystal Wall se fissura et se brisa face à la puissance de l'attaque de Thanatos, Hiroki se jeta en avant et tendit les bras:

-_Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō_!

De nouveaux esprits jaillirent de son dos et allèrent heurter ceux qui fusaient vers eux. Et comme ils semblaient véritablement s'entre-dévorer, Jørgen en profita pour joindre les poings et pour frapper, droit vers leur ennemi:

-_Aurora Execution_!

Le rayon glacé fusa droit vers lui, mais Thanatos se contenta de lever le bras et d'arrêter l'attaque d'un simple mouvement…

Un mouvement qui le fit négliger ses adversaires pendant une seconde.

Si bien qu'il ne vit pas Marius bondir droit vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard:

-_Scarlet Needle_!

Le rayon rouge traversa l'épaulière de son surplis, et une grimace de rage pure déforma soudain le visage de Thanatos quand il rugit:

-Espèces de sales-…

Mais le coup qu'il tenta de porter n'atteignit jamais Marius, parce qu'une rose blanche perça subitement son surplis, à seulement quelques millimètres de son cœur. S'il ne s'était pas décalé d'un millième de centimètres, Thanatos aurait reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Au lieu de ça, la rose lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de même tendre la main vers ces insolents. Et il était tellement concentré sur les six nouveaux venus qu'il réalisa trop tard qu'il avait sous-estimé les deux mourants dans son dos.

Main dans la main, comme pour partager leur puissance dans un même coup, Victor et David tendirent les bras:

-_Atomic Thunder Bolt_!

-_Lightening Bolt_!

Les deux attaques combinées arrachèrent une aile de son surplis et l'auraient encore plus endommagé s'il n'avait pas bondi dès que la lumière avait jailli de leurs mains. Une veine pulsa sur son front et il grinça des dents si fort que le son résonna dans la pièce:

-Cette fois c'en est trop!

Thanatos leva les bras, prépara son autre attaque…

Réalisa qu'il en manquait un.

Non, une.

Et quand il leva les yeux, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter l'attaque monstrueuse qui fusait sur lui comme Aliénor hurlait:

-_Arch Geminga_!

Jamais elle n'avait rassemblé autant de cosmos dans ses mains. Jamais elle ne s'était autant donnée, boostée par l'adrénaline et par l'action de ses frères d'armes. Alors, elle lança son attaque, chargée jusqu'à son paroxysme, jusqu'à la limite du possible, si puissante qu'elle sentit distinctement quelques phalanges se briser sous son poids. Mais quand l'attaque frappa directement Thanatos, Aliénor sut que ça en avait valu la peine.

Des morceaux du plafond s'effondrèrent, le sol se fissura sous leurs pieds comme ils se reculaient prudemment, et la fumée les prit à la gorge. Le Gémeau retomba sur le sol, se réceptionna avec une agilité impressionnante malgré sa cheville brisée, et elle se dressa devant ses frères blessés, comme pour les protéger si l'ennemi devait se relever.

Presque tremblants d'anticipation, ils retinrent tous leur souffle en observant la fumée se dissiper. Et quand un grognement furieux s'en échappa et qu'une silhouette sombre se dessina, un même hoquet horrifié leur échappa comme leurs cœurs s'arrêtaient.

Thanatos avait survécu. Pire, il ne semblait être qu'à peine blessé. Rien comparé à leur état d'épuisement et à leurs corps brisés. A peine porteur de quelques vagues égratignures.

Pourtant, malgré sa supériorité évidente et sa victoire imminente, le Dieu de la Mort semblait absolument furieux:

-Je ne peux tolérer un tel affront. (Il darda sur eux un regard ardent) Comment osez-vous, saloperies de déchets?

Aliénor se remit en garde, prête à faire diversion s'il le fallait. Mais quand Thanatos leva les bras et qu'un incroyable globe d'énergie pure se forma, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les protéger. Sa voix étant devenue un véritable grognement rageur, il rugit:

-Vous auriez dû rester à votre place d'insectes inférieurs! _Terrible Providence_!

L'attaque fusa sur eux à toute vitesse, et si tous regardèrent venir la mort, Hiroki se redressa soudain et tendit les bras:

-_Khan_!

Un bouclier de lumière se dressa autour d'eux, juste à temps pour arrêter l'incroyable globe destructeur. Le choc fut tel que le sol en trembla et qu'ils entendirent un os se rompre comme la Vierge poussait un hurlement mêlé de rage, de détermination et de souffrance. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, transférait toute sa puissance dans ses bras, dans ce bouclier. Il allait les sauver. Il _devait_ les sauver! Mais quand il comprit que l'attaque ne cessait de croitre, quand un bruit de déchirure se fit dans son esprit et qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, Hiroki sut qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Pas dans son état.

Soudain, l'attaque lumineuse disparut, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et la Vierge écarquilla des yeux surpris. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Thanatos, le visage marqué par la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

Le poing tremblant de Thanatos était immobilisé: Hypnos lui avait agrippé le poignet d'un mouvement sans appel et il se contenta de dire sans lui adresser un regard:

-Ca suffit maintenant, le temps est écoulé.

Le visage déformé par la rage, son frère aboya:

-Va te faire foutre, Hypnos! Laisse-moi les tuer!

-J'ai dit: ça suffit.

Une lueur terrible venait d'éclairer le regard doré du Dieu du Sommeil, si terrible que même Thanatos sembla hésiter avant de gronder et de baisser lentement les bras. Hypnos secoua lentement la tête:

-Décidément tu n'apprendras jamais: tu es encore bien trop orgueilleux.

-La ferme. Contente-toi de les faire disparaître de ma vue.

Quand il fut certain que son frère lui obéirait, Hypnos le relâcha et avança de quelques pas, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'une vague de désespoir s'empare des Ors:

-Vous vous êtes bien battus, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle résistance. (Il sentit leurs cosmos enfler et il se contenta de lever la main, un air presque las sur le visage) Vous devriez apprendre le respect : quand un Dieu parle, on se tait. _Encounter Another Field_.

Les Ors se rapprochèrent instinctivement, prêts à affronter cette nouvelle attaque, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, rien ne sembla émaner du Dieu du Sommeil. Pendant une folle seconde, ils crurent qu'ils avaient une chance. Puis, les murs se mirent à trembler avant de se rapprocher d'eux à toute vitesse.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lancer une attaque, pas le temps de penser à s'enfuir. En un instant, les murs étaient sur eux et les écrasaient de leur masse. Le choc fut si violent qu'il leur coupa le souffle, leur brisa les os, fit taire leurs hurlements de douleur,…

Puis, les murs disparurent et ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol de la prison. Les corps tremblants de souffrance, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur… Mais aucune nouvelle blessure physique ne semblait avoir été subie. Kiki releva lentement la tête vers Hypnos, força sur son œil valide pour en chasser le voile flou qui l'empêchait de voir son ennemi distinctement. Alors, il comprit qu'ils avaient reçu une attaque psychique. Une attaque psychique d'une puissance telle que même celles d'Hiroki semblaient presque risibles.

L'air absolument neutre, presque ennuyé, à vrai dire, Hypnos reprit :

-Il est temps d'en finir. _Eternal Drowsi-…_

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils le regardent avec horreur sans rien tenter, une douleur soudaine enfla dans la paume de la main qu'il venait de lever. Il baissa des yeux intrigués, loin de la colère furieuse de son frère, et il détailla la rose noire plantée dans sa main désormais dénuée de surplis:

-Intéressant.

Ils avaient tous relevé les poings. Tous s'étaient de nouveau préparés, refusant de simplement abandonner. Refusant de perdre. Même ceux qui tenaient à peine debout avaient retroussé les lèvres en une grimace déterminée et vaillante. Malgré lui, Hypnos trouva ce comportement admirable:

-Chaque génération continue de me surprendre un peu plus. (Puis, curieux malgré tout, il ajouta) Dites-moi, pourquoi continuez-vous de lutter?

Les visages tachés de sang, les souffles courts, les huit guerriers soufflèrent d'une même voix:

-Pour les générations futures.

Des esprits entourèrent soudain le Bélier, et quand deux mains connues se posèrent sur ses épaules, il sentit que son maître et le sien avant lui n'avaient jamais été bien loin.

-Pour ceux qui sont perdus.

Une main de lumière se glissa dans la sienne, et même sans avoir besoin de regarder, Aliénor sut qu'il s'agissait de son frère. De lui et de tous les Gémeaux qui avaient été là avant elle et qui lui transmettaient leur énergie.

-Pour ne jamais abandonner.

David se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, soudain soutenu par ce jeune garçon au rire lumineux et par un homme aux boucles châtains.

-Pour accepter le passé.

De longues mèches blondes faites de lumière lui chatouillèrent le visage quand un homme aux yeux clos et son voisin aux yeux azurs hochèrent la tête et posèrent leurs mains sur le rosaire qu'Hiroki serrait toujours contre son cœur.

-Pour ceux qu'on aime.

Marius crut presque entendre un rire amusé et ravi, s'échapper des lèvres de la silhouette aux cheveux marines, comme pour valider sa réponse, et son voisin, au regard plus paisible, plus sérieux, et aux boucles plus sombres l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la tête. Et quand deux autres silhouettes connues lui prirent doucement les mains, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Pour se faire pardonner.

C'était comme si les ailes dans son dos se faisaient plus légères, comme si les deux hommes à ses côtés l'aidaient à lever son arc plus haut, à mieux viser. Victor crut apercevoir des bandeaux rouges mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Il savait déjà. Son armure chantait avec eux. Et le doux sourire de la femme au regard améthyste qui les accompagnait inonda ses yeux de larmes.

-Pour protéger ceux qui restent.

Le froid glacial qui l'entourait soudain ne le fit pas frissonner, bien au contraire, et quand deux voix lui soufflèrent silencieusement de toujours garder son sang-froid mais aussi d'écouter son cœur, Jørgen hocha la tête.

-Pour continuer d'avancer.

Une main passa dans d'épaisses boucles bleutées, et le sourire plus discret du deuxième homme rassura pourtant Keith, certain que ses deux prédécesseurs veillaient sur lui depuis le début. Puis, une autre silhouette, celle d'un homme aux cheveux de miel et à l'œil caché d'un bandeau.

D'autres s'étaient joints à eux, des hommes aux carrures de géants et aux sourires sincères, d'autres aux cheveux courts et au rire moqueur, d'autres encore soulevaient des boucliers et d'autres armes d'or et les derniers, aux regards déterminés, levaient leurs bras faits d'épées. Des voix connues s'élevèrent alors, évanescentes:

-_Et nous serons avec vous._

_-Vous alliez pas finir sans nous quand même?_

_-Alors mettons fin à ce combat._

Les sourires aux lèvres, se dressant devant eux comme pour leur montrer le chemin, Sigmund, Oleg et Pablo soufflèrent:

-_Ensemble_.

Alors, dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent les bras et lancèrent une même attaque de lumière, aussi aveuglante que le soleil qui devait briller à la surface. Le globe de lumière grandit, devint si grand que leurs bras auraient peiné à le porter s'ils n'étaient pas aidés des générations précédentes. Ce n'était pas le désespoir qui les poussait à lutter, ce n'était pas la peur, bien au contraire. C'était l'envie de croire, l'envie de créer un monde meilleur.

L'espoir avait fait son nid dans leurs cœurs, et il les poussait en avant.

Leurs cosmos ardents s'unirent, et, poussant un même cri, ils firent fuser l'incroyable attaque de lumière en avant, droit sur les Dieux Jumeaux.

Ils pouvaient y arriver.

Ils allaient y arriver.

La lumière solaire envahit la pièce, éclaira chaque coin de la Giudecca, explosa avec une telle chaleur que, pendant une seconde, ils eurent l'impression que chacune de leur blessure était guérie.

Une colonne se mit à tanguer, puis s'effondra avec un bruit si infime comparé à l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu. La vue parsemée de points verts, ils clignèrent des yeux et s'entre-regardèrent, comme pour chercher ces esprits sauveurs du regard. Mais d'eux, il ne restait plus qu'une poussière dorée qui flottait encore dans l'air. Et les mains que certains d'entre eux avaient saisi avaient disparu, laissant pourtant dans leurs paumes une douce chaleur.

Alors, d'une voix étrangement sifflante, Marius souffla:

-On les a eus?

La fumée se dissipa lentement, et quand ils comprirent que leur attaque avait porté ses fruits, un soupir soulagé leur échappa, et Victor tomba à genoux, bouche-bée. Ils les avaient eus. Ils avaient gagné. Leur force unie à la lumière de leurs prédécesseurs leur avaient offert la victoire. Semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose, Kiki hésita, puis se redressa en grimaçant, s'aidant de la main que lui tendait Aliénor:

-Allons vite libérer Athéna, nous devons en profiter tant qu'Hadès est…

-Ailleurs?

Un violent frisson les secoua tous comme leurs gorges se serraient soudain. Un même filet de sueur glacée dévala leurs colonnes vertébrales comme leurs pupilles se rétrécissaient sur le coup de la soudaine peur panique. Et même si leur instinct leur hurlait de fuir, de courir et de foncer vers la surface, leurs jambes refusèrent d'obéir et ils ne purent que se retourner lentement, les visages passant de livides à verts, pour détailler d'en bas la silhouette de l'homme qui les dominait maintenant.

Ses yeux azurs noircis par l'irritation, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son surplis divin, Hadès continua sur un ton incroyablement calme mais aussi tranchant que de la glace:

-Votre audace m'impressionne, Chevaliers. Je savais que Thanatos risquait encore de tomber dans un piège, mais je dois avouer avoir pensé qu'Hypnos parviendrait à retenir sa curiosité mal placée. Moi qui pensais pouvoir compter sur eux. (Il les détailla un à un, sembla lire dans leurs esprits, puis, poussant un léger soupir las, il se saisit d'une longue épée sombre et la tendit sur le côté) Décidément, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Aliénor se dit qu'elle devait lever le bras, qu'elle devait attaquer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle parvenait à peine à penser, à respirer. Et ils étaient tous dans le même état. Terminée l'énergie salvatrice, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ne pouvaient plus gagner.

Alors, quand Hadès leva son épée et s'apprêta à frapper, ils fermèrent tous les yeux en serrant les mains des autres, comme pour les soutenir une dernière fois. Comme pour les remercier d'avoir été là.

Mais soudain, une grande lumière dorée jaillit, mille fois plus puissante que celle qu'ils avaient réussi à faire naître dans les profondeurs des Enfers. Une grimace de souffrance sur le visage, Hadès recula vivement d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Et quand il avisa la source de cette vague de lumière, il gronda:

-_Vous _?!

Ils esquissèrent un mouvement pour se retourner, pour voir qui pouvait encore dégager une telle puissance et une telle vague d'amour et de paix mais aussi de détermination. Et quand ce cosmos maternel les engloba, quand leurs plaies semblèrent se refermer et que leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, une silhouette auréolée d'or et de lumière se redressa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

De longs cheveux mauves tombèrent en cascade sur son armure dorée, et de longues ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos, comme un oiseau majestueux s'étirerait après avoir émergé d'un très long sommeil. C'était une femme, une jeune femme aux yeux encore clos et dont le visage paisible semblait reprendre vie, comme une statue de marbre qui s'animerait soudain.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, deux lacs azurs d'une telle pureté et d'une détermination sans failles qu'ils leur serrèrent le cœur à tous. La jeune femme fit un premier pas en avant, un pas qu'ils auraient pu imaginer chancelant, mais il n'en était rien. Elle avançait dignement vers eux, la tête haute, les yeux fixés sur son ennemi de toujours. En arrivant derrière eux, elle leva le bras et un sceptre doré se matérialisa soudain dans sa main tendue.

Cinq autres silhouettes apparurent dans la lumière, des hommes aux ailes déployées et aux cosmos colorés. Des guerriers de légende qui se relevaient de leur long sommeil pour protéger leur Déesse et se battre pour le destin du monde. La longue robe d'armure de la jeune femme glissa sur le sol quand elle passa entre eux sous leurs yeux ébahis. Et quand les Ors comprirent que leur attaque combinée avait eu un effet, qu'ils avaient enfin réussi leur mission ultime, la jeune femme s'arrêta juste devant eux et parla d'une voix douce mais forte:

-Vous vous êtes bien battus, Chevaliers.

C'était _elle_.

Ils ne la connaissaient pas, ne l'avaient jamais vue en face (êmes les statues ne parvenaient pas à rendre compte de sa majesté et de sa force), mais ils surent que c'était _elle_.

Qu'ils avaient réussi.

Qu'ils avaient sorti Athéna et ses Chevaliers de Bronze de leur sommeil éternel.

Une larme émue roula sur la joue de Kiki quand il détailla le doux visage de la jeune femme bardée d'or et de mauve, quand il reconnut les sourires et les cosmos des cinq guerriers vêtus d'armures divines qui l'encadraient maintenant, et il souffla d'une voix rauque:

-Athéna…

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, le visage toujours aussi jeune, Saori lui adressa un signe reconnaissant de la tête:

-Laissez-nous nous occuper du reste.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu croire, le cosmos de leur Déesse n'était ni faible ni engourdi, bien au contraire. C'était comme si, pendant ces trente-quatre années, il avait continué de grandir, de se canaliser dans son corps pendant cet exil forcé. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous éveillés, les cosmos des héros et d'Athéna dégageaient une puissance telle que même Hypnos et Thanatos réunis n'auraient pas pu leur tenir tête.

Hadès ne prêtait plus attention aux Chevaliers d'Or, ne fixait qu'Athéna mais aussi le porteur de l'armure de Pégase, son ennemi juré depuis les temps immémoriaux:

-Vous continuez d'être dans mon chemin, tous autant que vous êtes. (Puis, s'adressant uniquement à sa nièce, il gronda) Ne comprends-tu pas, Athéna? Les humains ne méritent pas ta protection. Que tu sois là ou pas, ils continuent de faire la guerre et de s'entre-tuer. Et c'est à nous, Dieux, de les punir pour ce qu'ils sont devenus.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves soutint son regard sans flanchet, puis etlle s'avança vers lui, toujours suivie par les cinq guerriers aux cosmos enflant toujours plus:

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Il est inutile de chercher à absolument punir les humains, car il est dans leur nature de tendre vers le péché.

-Comment oses-tu parler de péché, toi qui passe ton existence à te mêler à ces insectes? Te battre à leurs côtés pour les sauver d'une destruction inévitable? Ne comprends-tu pas que ta tentative de protéger l'humanité est vouée à l'échec?

La noirceur de son cosmos semblait croitre à chaque nouveau mot, et la poigne sur la garde de son épée se resserrait tant qu'un léger craquement résonna dans la pièce. Pourtant, aucun des Ors ne ressentait une once de peur. Ébahis, bouches-bée, emplis soudain d'une force nouvelle, ils s'étaient levés et observaient la Déesse qui avançait devant eux. Ils savaient que les cinq jeunes hommes à ses côtés étaient des héros, des légendes, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle était si lumineuse, si fière, si déterminée mais si douce,… Leurs cœurs se serrèrent dans leurs poitrines quand ils réalisèrent avec bonheur qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en acceptant leurs armures, en acceptant de se battre pour sauver le monde.

Hadès leva son épée, prêt à frapper Athéna, mais une chaîne entourée de lumière fusa et repoussa l'arme avant de retourner vers l'un des cinq Guerriers désormais éveillés. La Déesse n'avait pas ralenti, n'avait même pas tiqué:

-Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais. Il existe des gens bons, prêts à se sacrifier pour protéger leur prochain et pour rendre le monde meilleur. (Elle se tourna vers les Ors à ses côtés, leur sourit) Des gens prêts à risquer leur vie pour donner une chance au monde d'être sauvé. Des gens dont l'amour reste plus fort que tout.

Une intense vague de chaleur se dégageait de leurs cœurs, de leurs cosmos, et quand une grande lumière dorée les engloba sans jamais cesser de croitre, ils sentirent tous les huit que leurs armures venaient de changer. Tous étaient maintenant pourvus d'ailes de lumière, et ils sentaient que leur puissance était comme décuplée. Ils n'avaient plus simplement la force de l'élite de la chevalerie, ils avaient soudain l'impression de détenir un soupçon de la puissance des Dieux.

Quand cette lumière enfla encore, quand elle effleura le Dieu des Enfers et quand les forces du Bien se dressèrent devant lui, plus rayonnantes que jamais, il recula d'un pas. Alors, tendant son Sceptre vers lui, Athéna clama:

-Vois, Hadès, la force de l'amour des humains!

Guidés par la force de sa lumière et par les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze, les huit Chevaliers d'Or s'entreregardèrent, levèrent le poing. Et quand le Sceptre frappa le Dieu des Enfers et que la lumière sembla soudain se faire plus vive encore, les ténèbres furent percées à jamais.

Un même soulagement les envahit, un même sourire étira leurs lèvres, et la vague de lumière les engloba. Alors, tout devint blanc parsemé de doré, et ils surent qu'ils avaient réussi.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Tout n'est pas encore fini (faut bien que l'épilogue serve à quelque chose n'est-ce pas?), mais tout doucement, on arrive au bout :')

Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter beaucoup de courage et vous envoyer cosmos et soutien pendant cette période de confinement. N'oubliez pas que l'important maintenant est de rester tranquillement chez vous et d'éviter de sortir, autant pour votre sécurité/santé que pour celle de vos proches ;) Mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous 3

Sur ce, je vais retourner avancer dans quelques OS bonus (oui oui) et dans cet épilogue, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite! :)


	16. Épilogue

Salut à tous! J'espère que vous allez toujours bien et que vous tenez le coup!

Ca y est, nous voilà (déjà damned) à l'épilogue! :') Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à aller au bout de ce projet qui me tenait vraiment à coeur ^^ J'espère que ce petit épilogue vous plaira! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard…_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce_

La douce chaleur du soleil caressait le visage de Kiki, encore allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie. Lovée contre lui, Raki somnolait encore, refusant de le quitter ne fut-ce qu'une seconde. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, le Bélier passait une main douce dans ses cheveux, comme pour la bercer, la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne la laisserait plus seule.

Il avait déposé son livre sur ses genoux, incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps sur le texte. Il continuait de penser à leur combat final, à cette victoire durement remportée. Il repensait à ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié, à ce qu'ils avaient perdu, et il dut lutter pour s'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue gauche, de caresser du bout des doigts cette longue cicatrice qui courait jusque son front. De constater une nouvelle fois l'absence de lumière du côté gauche de son monde.

Il s'était bien vite fait une raison, et ce avant le diagnostic du médecin: cet œil serait aveugle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais c'était un maigre prix à payer. Kiki savait qu'il pouvait vivre avec ce léger dérangement. Il savait que cette jambe droite qui boiterait toujours un peu pourrait le porter jusqu'au bout du monde. Les blessures physiques n'étaient rien: la souffrance dans son âme s'était enfin calmée, il pouvait enfin aller de l'avant sans que cette peine et cette colère ne noircisse son cœur.

Son combat contre Rhadamante l'avait brisé mais l'avait aussi libéré, et ses blessures lui rappelaient sans cesse que son âme en paix valait tous les combats. Il savait désormais que son maître était apaisé, qu'il vivait en lui et continuait de le soutenir. Il n'avait plus à chercher à le venger. N'en avait jamais eu besoin, au fond.

La vie au Sanctuaire avait repris son cours. Les bataillons des Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronzes étaient occupés, quelques nouveaux apprentis avaient déjà rejoint les arènes d'entrainement, et une impression de paix générale baignait dans chaque temple, dans chaque recoin de ce havre de paix. Kiki inspira longuement: oui, maintenant, il était de retour chez lui.

Un léger bruit le fit se tourner vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit avec un doux chuintement, et quand il reconnut l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui entrait dans l'infirmerie, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Un doux sourire ému sur les lèvres, Shyriû souffla, comme pour éviter de réveiller la petite fille endormie:

-Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais mieux, merci.

Le Chevalier du Dragon hocha la tête, soulagé et il se rapprocha calmement. Depuis qu'ils avaient été libérés de leur sommeil infini, les heures passant, de légers signes de vieillissement marquaient désormais les visages des Bronzes, les laissant dans un harmonieux entre-deux, entre adolescence et âge adulte.

Shyriû venait le voir tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Enfers, et alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux craint un étrange malaise, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils parlaient peu, n'en avaient pas besoin pour exprimer leur émotion. Souvent, quand son ami le rejoignait, ils lisaient silencieusement, dans un calme parfait. Si bien que quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ils étaient simplement plongés dans un silence paisible et confortable, très rapidement brisé par l'exclamation que poussa Marius en entrant en fanfare:

-La star apparait!* (Puis, remarquant non pas Raki endormie mais le Dragon dans la pièce, il continua) Oh désolé, on dérange?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Le rassura Kiki. Pas qu'il fut réellement inquiet pour un sou, le sourire de Marius s'élargit encore et il fit un simple pas en arrière pour se saisir de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un:

-Ca va on peut entrer. Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il dormait pas.

-Tu l'aurais réveillé avec une telle entrée de toute façon.

-Exactement!

Doucement entraîné à l'intérieur, Jørgen remarqua alors la petite fille endormie et hésita:

-Pardon, on ne savait pas.

Mais Kiki se contenta de rire doucement:

-Ne t'en fais pas, Raki dort comme un loir: il faudra que ça soit la fin du monde pour qu'elle se réveille.

Soulagé, le Verseau suivit donc son compagnon jusqu'au bord du lit, sans que leurs mains ne se quittent. Les côtes de Marius allaient bien mieux, étaient presque comme neuves, et malgré son bras en écharpe, Jørgen savait qu'il en serait bientôt débarrassé. Leur cosmos, uni à celui de leur Déesse, avait ressoudé les os et apaisé les plaies: dans quelques jours, il pourrait enlever son attelle. Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'ils étaient venus parler. Toujours souriant, le Scorpion annonça:

-Nos valises sont prêtes donc on venait te dire au revoir.

-Déjà? Décidément le temps passe à une vitesse folle.

Jørgen hocha la tête, un doux sourire sur les lèvres:

-L'avion décolle dans trois jours depuis Athènes, je préférerais éviter de faire attendre mes tantes. Elles se sont fait un sang d'encre. Et puis, je dois vraiment leur présenter Marius.

Termina-t-il en échangeant un regard d'une douceur infinie avec son compagnon tandis que leurs mains semblaient se serrer un peu plus. Alors, touché qu'ils aient choisi de venir le saluer personnellement avant leurs brèves vacances plus que méritées, Kiki hocha la tête:

-Vous avez raison. Profitez bien de votre voyage surtout.

-Promis! Et on te ramènera un souvenir!

Rajouta Marius avec un enthousiasme sincère qui impressionna le Bélier. Ils savaient tous que la mort d'Oleg avait particulièrement chagriné le Scorpion. Il avait toujours insisté pour donner le change, mais tous avaient remarqué que son sourire d'habitude si franc s'était légèrement terni, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils le remarquent. Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur Jørgen qui l'avait accompagné sur ce chemin douloureux. Jamais il n'avait été seul, et, petit à petit, Marius redevenait le jeune homme lumineux qu'il avait toujours été.

C'était étrange, après cette guerre, tous les Chevaliers d'Or avaient quitté le Sanctuaire le temps d'accomplir un devoir de mémoire, de rassurer un membre de la famille,… Ils reviendraient, c'était sûr, mais Kiki était tout de même marqué par cette ultime différence entre eux: malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le Sanctuaire n'était pas encore leur "chez eux". Ils avaient encore des attaches dans le monde extérieur, et il en était en fait heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été au début de l'aventure.

C'était une nouvelle génération, ils avaient le droit de prendre le temps de créer des attaches au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient encore si jeunes, ils avaient désormais la vie devant eux. Ils auraient le temps de se sentir chez eux.

Un sourire sincèrement ému sur les lèvres, Kiki souffla:

-Prenez soin de vous, et profitez de votre séjour.

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête, et comme des hirondelles prenaient leur envol à grands cris, ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et détaillèrent un instant le ciel bleu:

-Je me demande où en sont les autres.

$s$s$s$

_Bayeux, France_

Le cœur battant et la gorge serrée, Victor déglutit péniblement, leva le poing… Mais il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers la droite, l'air hésitant. Appuyé contre un mur à quelques mètres de là, David lui adressa un mouvement encourageant de la tête, son bras plâtré serré contre sa poitrine. Et même s'il ne parla pas, se contentant de sourire doucement, le Sagittaire pouvait presque deviner ce qu'il pensait:

-_Vas-y. Tu as fait tellement pire._

Alors, malgré le nœud qui lui nouait le ventre, malgré ses jambes qui semblaient sur le point de l'abandonner, il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte avant de se reculer de quelques pas. Il chipota nerveusement au col de sa chemise, s'assura que son bandage n'était pas trop visible,… Puis il sentit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui, _leur_ faire face maintenant. Pas après toutes ces années.

Mais, pile comme il imaginait fuir, comme il jetait un coup d'œil paniqué vers la droite, David leva le pouce.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi?

Victor sentit son souffle se couper comme il tombait nez à nez avec une femme aux longs cheveux sombres. Et quand elle releva les yeux et comprit qui il était, elle écarquilla les yeux, laissa échapper un bref soupir surpris et porta une main à ses lèvres. Le Sagittaire déglutit difficilement mais il sut qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Alors, glissant les mains dans les poches de son jean, il souffla:

-Bonjour, Soraya. (Il hésita, prit son courage à deux mains) Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Est-ce que mon père est là?

-O-oui bien sûr, attends je vais le chercher, ne bouge pas.

Elle semblait réellement paniquée à l'idée que, quand elle reviendrait avec son compagnon, il serait parti. Quand elle eut disparu, Victor souffla, inspira longuement, cherchant ses mots. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix: il devait être prêt, ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance. Alors, quand sa belle-mère reparut, accompagnée de son père, il se força à soutenir leurs regards. Son père avait l'air vieilli, mais il avait l'air d'être en bonne santé. Des cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux soudain alertes, et Victor remarqua avec un mélange de culpabilité et de soulagement qu'il avait repris le poids qu'il avait perdu tant d'années auparavant:

-Victor…

-Salut, papa.

Il avait la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne parvenait pas à éclaircir sa voix. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite avant que l'émotion le submerge à nouveau. Il devait reprendre pied, reprendre le contrôle:

-Je suis allé voir maman, et je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te voir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que David secouait la tête et portait sa main libre à son visage, et pendant une folle seconde, il crut qu'il allait se ruer sur lui et lui asséner un coup vengeur sur le crâne. Mais il se contrôla, se tourna de nouveau vers son père qui venait de prendre la parole:

-Je suis si heureux de te re-…

-Attends. (L'interrompit immédiatement le Sagittaire) Laisse-moi parler, après tu feras ce que tu veux. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Mais j'aimerais parler d'abord.

Son père sembla hésiter mais, d'une main douce posée sur son bras, Soraya le convainquit. Plongeant son regard brun dans le sien, elle hocha la tête et Victor commença:

-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi avec vous. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si désagréable avec les filles et avec toi. (Il vit clairement des larmes émues noyer le regard de sa belle-mère mais il s'en détourna) Et je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi infect avec toi.

Il se tut un instant, essaya de se souvenir des sensations qui l'avaient envahi quand l'esprit de sa mère l'avait encouragé en Enfer, quand il avait affronté la Mort elle-même et lui avait tenu tête, lui avait fait regretter de lui avoir pris sa mère:

-Je crois que nos manières de faire notre deuil étaient très différente. Et j'étais trop jeune et trop en colère pour accepter ton silence. Mais ce n'était pas correct de ma part d'être autant en colère contre toi. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'en vouloir de parvenir à avancer alors que je m'accrochais au passé. (Il sentit sa gorge se serrer) Je suis venu m'excuser d'avoir été aussi arrogant, aussi désagréable, mais rien ne vous oblige à accepter. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez et que vous ne-…

Sa voix se tut en un soupir choqué: son père le serrait contre lui. Et quand Victor sentit la douleur dans sa voix, il comprit qu'il pleurait. Son père qui n'avait montré aucune émotion pendant toutes ces années, qui avait refusé d'écouter sa souffrance… Son père pleurait.

-Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été assez fort. De ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

Victor ne savait pas comment réagir, à aucun moment il n'avait imaginé ce genre de situation, ce genre de contact ou d'effusion d'émotions. Il jeta un regard perdu et hésitant vers David, aperçut son sourire ravi mais aussi la lueur triste et envieuse dans son regard comme il l'encourageait d'un mouvement de la tête.

-J'aurais dû parler avec toi. J'aurais dû t'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais dû te dire que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer ta mère, ni toi. J'aurais dû t'expliquer que je ne cherchais pas à la remplacer. J'aurais pu faire tellement mieux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce changement, ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, d'un coup, les rôles étaient inversés. Ce ne fut que quand Victor croisa le regard embué de Soraya qu'il comprit: c'était grâce à elle. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à mettre des mots sur ses émotions, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à guérir, à laisser parler son cœur, à quitter cette carapace dont il s'était entouré pendant toutes ces années. Et quand elle lui sourit tendrement et les rejoignit, il sentit son cœur se fendre:

-J'aurais dû te parler aussi, t'expliquer que personne ne pouvait remplacer ta mère, t'expliquer que tu n'étais pas obligé de me considérer en tant que telle.

-C'était mon souhait, tu as toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée de forcer les choses. (Intervint son père sans le lâcher pour autant. Et sans se détacher de son fils, de son garçon, il continua) J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Que nous pourrons guérir et continuer d'avancer.

Victor sentit que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler, et il eut presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de son armure se mêler à celle de sa mère:

-Je suis si heureux que tu sois revenu.

Alors, il referma lentement les bras sur le dos de son père et ferma les yeux:

-Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes, ce ne fut que quand deux jeunes filles apparurent à la porte et hésitèrent une seconde avant de se rapprocher avec curiosité, se souvenant vaguement de celui qui semblait vouloir masquer ses larmes émues à tout prix. Et quand elles le reconnurent, elles hésitèrent un instant, comme si elles ne gardaient pas d'assez bons souvenirs, puis, elles sourirent et la plus jeune l'agrippa par le bras pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Alors, le bras de son père passé autour des épaules et la main de Soraya doucement posée sur son bras, Victor rentra enfin chez lui.

Plus loin, caché dans l'ombre, David les observa en souriant, les yeux brillants et le cœur serré malgré lui: quels progrès son ami avait fait en si peu de temps. Et quelle chance il avait d'avoir une telle famille qui l'attendait, une famille prête à réfléchir et à se remettre en question pour pouvoir avancer ensemble. Il poussa un soupir rieur et se détourna:

-Bon, où aller?

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui. Contrairement au père de Victor, le sien ne serait jamais prêt à réfléchir, à se remettre en question: hors de question, donc, de retourner se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il avait maintenant une chance d'échapper à tout ça, peut-être pouvait-il déjà rentrer au Sanctuaire maintenant que son rôle ici était termin-…

-Où t'as cru aller?

Un violent choc le fit sursauter, et quand il comprit que quelqu'un venait de se jeter sur lui et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, il croisa le regard améthyste de Victor, il écarquilla les yeux:

-Mais putain, mon bras! T'es un grand malade toi!

Les yeux légèrement rougis, Victor se contenta de hausser les épaules:

-N'exagère pas, tu es presque réparé. (Puis, avant que leur fameuse joute verbale ne prenne trop d'ampleur, il l'interrompit) Tu dois faire quelque chose?

-Bah d'abord à l'hôtel chercher ma valise puis je vais rentrer et…

-Bien, donc pas grand-chose.

-Pardon?

Un sourire apaisé et sincère sur les lèvres, Victor se recula et le saisit par l'épaule pour le pousser dans la direction inverse) Viens. Je vais te présenter.

Ce ne fut que quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée et que les quatre membres de la famille lui tendirent la main et le remercièrent que David comprit: le Sagittaire venait de lui offrir une place dans sa famille. Il lui permettait de devenir son frère et de partager une vie familiale qui ne lui serait pas néfaste.

Le cœur du Lion se serra dans sa poitrine, et il jeta un regard ému et hésitant à son frère d'armes qui se contenta de hausser les épaules:

-N'hésite surtout pas à verser une larme, j'enverrai la vidéo aux autres.

David laissa échapper un rire étranglé, mais ils ne chamaillèrent pas.

Pas en présence de la famille retrouvée de Victor.

Plus tard, mais pas tout de suite.

-Merci.

-Non, merci à toi.

$s$s$s$

_Bonn, Allemagne_

Aliénor vérifia l'adresse notée sur le bout de papier que le Pope lui avait confié au moment du départ, et quand elle se fut assurée qu'elle était au bon endroit, elle soupira légèrement et se retourna:

-C'est ici.

Lentement, d'un pas à la fois lourd et discret, la silhouette aux cheveux sombres se rapprocha, serrant contre lui une feuille pliée en quatre. Comme il s'apprêtait à sonner, le Gémeau souffla:

-Ca ira?

Tarek hocha lentement la tête et sonna, sans manifester une seule hésitation:

-C'est à moi de le faire.

Deux mois auparavant, quand Athéna avait été libérée de son sommeil éternel aux Enfers, la lumière que l'ultime attaque du Bien avait dégagé avait brisé le cercueil de glace qui le retenait au Cocyte. Et quand le cosmos de la Déesse avait englobé son cœur, lui avait ouvert les yeux avec une rare douceur, il avait senti une violente nausée le secouer.

Il avait vu son combat éternel contre le Mal, ses affrontements avec le Dieu des Enfers, avait vu les horreurs causées par celui qu'il avait choisi de suivre, la foi et l'espoir que dégageait cette jeune femme aux cheveux mauves,… Et il avait compris qu'Hadès s'était joué de lui et qu'il avait été manipulé. Qu'il avait tué Sigmund, Oleg et Pablo de ses propres mains et que leur sang était en fait pur. C'était lui le monstre, c'était lui qui n'avait rien compris, lui qui avait choisi une voie facile, lui qui avait choisi de trahir ses frères,…

Il s'était mis à trembler violemment et il avait plaqué les mains sur sa tête, enfonçant ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu jusqu'à en saigner, mais il n'avait pas réussi à entendre la voix de son armure. Mais quand, accompagnée de cinq Chevaliers de Bronze et de ses huit frères d'armes, Athéna était arrivée devant lui, droite et digne dans son armure divine, il était tombé à genoux, la tête basse, incapable de soutenir son regard. Marius avait fait un pas en avant, le poing levé, mais, d'un simple mouvement de la main, Saori l'avait arrêté. La voix de Tarek avait tremblé quand il l'avait supplié de le tuer:

-_Athéna, je ne peux pas vivre en portant de tels péchés, une telle honte. Je suis un monstre et je ne mérite pas de vivre, pas plus que je ne mérite votre clémence. J'ai tué trois de vos meilleurs guerriers, j'ai causé la mort de nombres d'innocents, j'ai été faible face au mal. Pitié, mettez fin à mes jours. Tuez-moi._

Il avait baissé la tête, avait attendu sa sentence, la seule qu'il méritât. Mais quand la Déesse aux yeux pers s'était avancée, Aliénor s'était interposée:

-_Athéna, puis-je intervenir?_

Tous s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle explique à sa Déesse pourquoi il fallait accéder à sa requête, pourquoi il fallait venger ceux qui étaient tombés et punir le traitre. Mais ils s'étaient trompés. Aliénor avait défendu Tarek. Avait raconté la trahison de son maître, l'horreur de son enfance, montré qu'Hadès avait compris qu'il pourrait manipuler un enfant brisé qui avait tant besoin d'un guide dans ce monde si cruel. Après tout, l'armure du Taureau ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme pour le soutenir, prouver qu'il pensait vraiment protéger la Terre et l'Humanité.

Elle était même allée jusqu'à se placer devant lui et à s'incliner à son tour vers Athéna:

-_Alors, je vous en prie, épargnez-le. Laissez-le apprendre de son erreur, laissez-le vous prouver sa valeur. S'il vous plaît._

_-Non, non je ne mérite pas de vivre, pitié, tuez-moi._

Sans les quitter des yeux, Athéna avait posé la main sur l'épaule d'Aliénor pour la faire se décaler. Elle s'était alors dressée devant Tarek, avait serré son Sceptre dans sa main…

Puis s'était agenouillée face à lui et avait posé sa main sur sa joue pour redresser son visage:

-_Tu as énormément souffert, Chevalier…_ (Son sourire était si doux, si doux) _Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour toi…_

Tarek avait senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et une larme, la première depuis des années, avait glissé sur sa joue, roulé sur la main si tendre de la Déesse qui avait alors soufflé:

-_Tout est pardonné. Tes yeux sont ouverts, maintenant. Et je ne vous abandonnerai plus_.

Il avait fondu en larmes, purement et simplement.

Et même si les autres n'avaient pas pu lui tendre la main, pas tout de suite, Aliénor l'avait fait. Elle était à ses côtés, soutenait les regards sombres et hésitants des autres.

Tarek savait qu'il ne méritait pas cette deuxième chance, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un frère par les autres. Il savait que Marius était en colère, qu'Hiroki et Keith étaient blessés… Et pourtant… Pourtant, ils avaient tous fini par accepter de le regarder en face. Le Scorpion l'avait gratifié d'un violent coup de poing avant de le serrer contre lui, et tous les autres, plus posés, avaient demandé à lui parler, à écouter son histoire en détails. Alors, ils avaient soufflé et avaient accepté de pardonner. La séance avait été pénible, brisée par David qui avait quitté le deuxième temple le temps d'aller se calmer dehors et d'être ramené par Victor, mais elle avait permis de crever l'abcès. Il faudrait encore du temps, mais le pire était fait. C'était là que Tarek avait compris qu'il avait gagné de véritables frères dans cette guerre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner d'avoir été aussi aveugle, de les avoir trahis. D'avoir été du mauvais côté. Il ne pouvait plus dormir, ne pouvait soutenir le regard des autres, même s'il s'était adouci. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un tel poids sur ses épaules. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter le regard si doux d'Athéna malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors, il avait décidé d'aller prévenir la famille de Sigmund.

C'était sa responsabilité.

Le prix à payer.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Aliénor l'aurait accompagné, mais elle était simplement là quand il avait quitté son temple:

-_Je veux m'assurer que tu ne désertes pas._

Il savait que rester en vie était une épreuve, mais il savait qu'elle voulait le voir la surmonter. Prouver qu'il pouvait se faire pardonner. Alors il avait accepté qu'elle le suive. Et ils étaient là tous les deux, face à cette porte qui s'ouvrit enfin, laissant voir une femme aux yeux cernés et au visage épuisé:

-Je peux vous aider?

Tarek inspira brièvement et se lança, avec autant de tact que possible:

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous êtes bien Lydia Kahnwald?

Elle hocha la tête, et ses jointures blanchirent quand elle serra la porte de ses mains:

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous?

Il entendit des rires d'enfants résonner dans la maison, et sa gorge se serra:

-Madame, je suis un… (Comment osait-il penser employer le terme "ami"?!) Je suis une connaissance de votre mari.

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le regard gris de Lydia:

-Vous connaissez Sigmund?

-Oui, nous avons travaillé ensemble.

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler d'Athéna, ne pouvaient pas parler de la Guerre Sainte, ne pouvaient que trouver une couverture crédible:

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, je ne peux pas vous dire où le trouver.

Il prit le temps de respirer, aussi calmement que possible, le temps d'essayer de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui n'existaient pas:

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour vous parler de… De ce qui est arrivé.

Il eut presque l'impression de pouvoir voir son cœur se briser, avec une telle netteté qu'il sentit qu'au fond d'elle, elle _savait_:

-Il y a eu… Un accident, un accident grave. Un accident dont je suis responsable et que j'aurais pu éviter.

Les lèvres de Lydia se mirent à trembler et ses ongles griffèrent le bois de la porte:

-Votre… Sigmund s'est… Il s'est sacrifié pour nous protéger.

Ses genoux flageolèrent mais elle resta debout. Un premier hoquet lui échappa uniquement quand il lui tendit l'urne:

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle déglutit péniblement et se saisit de l'urne funéraire avec des mains tremblantes. Mais quand sa voix s'éleva, elle était étrangement posée:

-Je m'en doutais… Il y a quelques mois déjà, j'ai senti qu'il était parti. Les enfants l'ont senti aussi, ils sont encore plus sensibles que moi. (Elle inspira longuement, un soupir tremblant) Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement pour nous donner ses-…

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à trembler, si violemment qu'Aliénor hésita à intervenir. Mais Lydia se reprit et elle serra l'urne contre son cœur:

-…ses cendres… Bonne journée à vous deux.

-Attendez.

Elle déposa l'urne avec un respect immense sur un meuble dans l'entrée et lui jeta un regard empli de reproches, comme si elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'être retenue alors qu'elle risquait de fondre en larmes à chaque seconde. Mais quand Tarek lui tendit la feuille de papier, elle ne put retenir un hoquet tremblant:

-Un autre de nos collègues a fait ceci avant… Avant l'accident. Je pense qu'il vous revient.

Lydia s'empara d'une main tremblante du papier, et quand les traits au crayon apparurent clairement dans la lumière du couchant, quand elle observa le visage de son époux, le sourire de son âme-sœur et cette lueur si douce dans son regard, elle sut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rester digne. Elle plaqua sa main libre sur ses lèvres et fondit en larmes irrépressibles. Elle glissa à genoux sur le sol, les épaules secouées de tremblements, et ses pleurs déchirants noyèrent les bruits de la rue.

Les lèvres livides, Tarek souffla d'une voix faible:

-Je suis si désolé… Tellement désolé. J'aurais pu empêcher ça, j'aurais pu le sauver. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne saurai jamais me le pardonner. (Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus, ne se sentait pas digne de l'aider à se redresser, alors, il se détourna en répétant encore une fois) Je suis désolé…

Il hésita à tendre la main vers elle, s'en empêcha au dernier moment. Il ne méritait pas de pardon. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher avec des mains si sales, si pleines du sang de son propre époux. Alors, Tarek sut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il se recula lentement:

-Je suis désolé…

Aliénor le laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas, s'approcha de Lydia et lui tendit un papier sur lequel elle trouverait le numéro de compte que Sigmund avait laissé pour les enfants et elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Inutile de dire qu'Athéna et le Sanctuaire s'occuperaient désormais de leurs dépenses : ils ne comprendraient pas, la prendraient pour une folle. Lydia sanglotait lourdement, incapable de s'arrêter, d'accepter,…

Mais quand ils se furent éloignés tous les deux d'un pas lourd, sa voix brisée les rappela:

-Merci…

Ils se retournèrent et quand il croisa son regard trempé de larmes et le léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres malgré la souffrance, Tarek sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine:

-Merci de nous l'avoir rendu… De l'avoir ramené à la maison…

Il déglutit péniblement, chercha les bons mots.

Sut qu'il n'y en avait pas.

S'inclina une dernière fois, une main sur le cœur.

-Tu as été courageux.

Lui dit Aliénor plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand ils se furent éloignés. Le centre-ville était magnifique, mais Tarek ne parvenait pas à profiter de l'endroit, à peine parvint-il à répondre:

-C'était mon devoir.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se tut un instant avant de continuer:

-Accepter la décision d'Athéna et rester en vie et à nos côtés était aussi très courageux.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, je dois purger ma peine…

Elle sembla hésiter, mais le mouvement de son bras s'arrêta, la laissant simplement continuer sur un ton neutre qu'il savait empli d'encouragements et de soutien discret:

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette épreuve. Il faudra peut-être du temps pour que les autres pardonnent, mais nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir.

Il y eut un bref silence entre eux, sans pour autant qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise. Au contraire, c'était un silence qu'ils avaient appris à maitriser, à comprendre.

-Merci. Merci d'avoir cru en moi.

-Tu as été le premier à me faire confiance, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te perdre comme ça. (Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire, un peu plus apaisé depuis leur retour, comme si la haine avait disparu de son regard devenu plus doux) Nous sommes quittes maintenant.

Il l'arrêta d'un mouvement à la fois déterminé et doux, et quand il soutint son regard, ce fut avec une grande sincérité:

-Non. Non nous ne sommes pas quittes. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Je te dois la vie et bien plus encore. Je te dois ma chance de pardon et de salut : pour cela, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant, Aliénor des Gémeaux.

Elle soutint son regard un long moment puis hocha la tête elle se saisit calmement mais fermement de son bras, mimant une accolade dont elle gardait des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens:

-Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, Tarek du Taureau.

Quand ils se remirent en route dans les rues pavées de Bonn, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils marchaient un peu plus près l'un de l'autre. Mais surtout que leurs cœurs et leurs épaules étaient plus légers.

Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

$s$s$s$

_Wanaka, Nouvelle-Zélande_

Des larmes étaient aussi versées ici, sur le pas de la porte d'une maison entourée de verdure. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur, comme en Allemagne. Bien au contraire. Il s'agissait de larmes choquées, surprises et émues. Les larmes de parents qui retrouvaient le fils qu'ils croyaient mort depuis des années.

La mère de Calum avait laissé échapper un cri étouffé, et son père l'avait serré si fort contre lui qu'ils crurent un instant qu'il allait le briser en deux. Les deux adultes adressèrent des remerciements noyés de larmes à celui qu'ils avaient si injustement accusé, sans jamais lâcher leur garçon retrouvé. Calum pleurait d'émotion, lui aussi, mais malgré le bonheur évident que cette famille retrouvée dégageait, Keith refusa poliment quand ils l'invitèrent à entrer. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Il rejoignit donc Hiroki qui l'attendait un peu plus loin pour ne pas déranger. Et quand il vit revenir son ami, le Chevalier de la Vierge se redressa:

-Alors?

Keith sourit doucement et hocha la tête:

-Tout s'est bien passé. Ils sont réunis maintenant et je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient été ravis de t'accueillir.

-Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, ils ont tellement de choses à se dire, tant d'années à rattraper: je préfère les laisser. C'est mieux comme ça.

Hiroki laissa échapper un « hm »** compréhensif et posa une main rassurante sur son bras:

-Je suis heureux que tout se termine bien pour eux.

-Moi aussi.

Keith hésita une seconde, puis sa main effleura celle de son frère d'armes:

-Merci d'être venu avec moi.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hiroki:

-Avec grand plaisir.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'établissement où se trouvait sa mère se fit dans un silence complice quoique teinté de nervosité. Après tout, Keith ne savait pas dans quel état elle serait, ne savait même pas s'il le reconnaitrait. Il était inquiet, mais la présence d'Hiroki à ses côtés le rassurait considérablement, comme si l'aura tranquille qu'il dégageait parvenait à apaiser son compagnon d'armes.

Les infirmières le reconnurent tout de suite, et au moment de pousser la porte de la chambre, il dut inspirer longuement pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Sa mère était assise dans sa chaise en osier et se balançait doucement, tournée vers la fenêtre et observant le soleil couchant qui teintait la pièce de couleurs rouges ardentes:

-Maman, je suis revenu.

Comme il le craignait, sa mère ne se retourna pas, n'esquissa pas un mouvement qui laissait croire qu'elle l'avait entendu. Hiroki vit clairement son ami baisser les épaules et cela lui serra le cœur. Pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour lui montrer son soutien. Ils échangèrent un regard, blessé et déçu pour l'un et encourageant mais touché de l'autre, puis Keith s'avança. Il s'accroupit et posa les mains sur les genoux de sa mère pour tenter d'attirer son attention comme il soufflait:

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Et je suis venu avec un ami.

Hiroki s'avança à son tour et inclina le buste:

-Bonjour madame.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers eux, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres. Puis, elle se détourna de nouveau, perdue dans sa contemplation du soleil et des nuages teintés de mille couleurs. Nouveau silence, brisé par un soupir à la fois déçu et presque amusé de Keith: il savait que sa mère ne réagirait pas, mais il était heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle continuait de sourire.

Pile comme il allait proposer à Hiroki d'aller chercher un café ou un thé, une main effleura son visage, caressa sa joue et repoussa doucement ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Keith se figea et la Vierge écarquilla les yeux quand une voix rauque d'être si peu utilisée s'éleva:

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois sorti de l'Enfer. (Elle souriait doucement, et son regard, bien qu'encore absent, était clairement plongé dans celui de son fils) Ton père et un ami vêtu d'or étaient avec vous.

Les deux Ors en restèrent bouche-bée, et Keith se saisit de la main dans sa mère:

-Tu… Quoi tu sais?! Tu as vu Pablo?!

Elle ne les entendait pas eux, ça se voyait à son visage, mais elle semblait écouter quelqu'un et elle répondit doucement:

-Ils sont juste ici, et ils disent qu'ils veilleront sur vous. (Puis, après avoir souri tendrement dans le vide, elle lui caressa de nouveau la joue) Ton père va rester avec moi. Mais votre ami va vous accompagner. Il sait que vous prendrez soin l'un de l'autre, mais il veut veiller sur vous de là où il est.

La même émotion les prit tous les deux à la gorge et les lèvres de Keith se mirent à trembler comme Hiroki semblait chercher dans la chambre, espérant croiser le regard de leur ami perdu. Mais rien ne leur vint, rien ne leur permettait de croire les paroles de la mère du Poisson. Pourtant, quand un coup de vent caressa leurs visages, ils purent presque sentir une once de cosmos les effleurer.

Alors, Hiroki tomba à genoux, lui aussi, retenant bravement des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. La main de Keith trouva la sienne, posée en poing sur sa cuisse, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent comme ils tentaient de retenir leur émotion grandissante, comme ils essayaient de s'accrocher à l'autre comme une bouée. Une larme glissa sur la joue du Poisson, roula le long de la main de sa mère, mais il sourit, serrant la main d'Hiroki dans la sienne et soutenant le regard doux de sa mère:

-Merci.

Le soleil couchant les engloba de sa lumière, projetant sur le mur les ombres évanescentes de deux hommes.

Ils ne seraient jamais seuls. Pablo vivrait toujours dans leurs cœurs.

Ils étaient réunis, ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

$s$s$s$

-Où sont les Chevaliers d'Or alors?

Demanda Julian Solo. Lukas porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre:

-Je pense qu'on peut parler de vacances. Ils sont encore si jeunes et ont vécu de telles horreurs, Athéna a l'air de leur laisser un peu de temps pour revenir d'eux-mêmes au Sanctuaire.

-Parce qu'elle pense qu'ils reviendront?

Intervint Sorrento, assis aux côtés de son compagnon. Le Marina hocha la tête:

-Je le pense aussi. L'endroit dégage une telle force, une telle vague d'émotion… Je crois qu'ils finiront par revenir. C'est réellement devenu leur chez-eux.

Julian hocha la tête et il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de pousser un bref soupir soulagé, imperceptible, remarqué uniquement par Sorrento. Le visage du Dieu des Océans sembla se détendre et il adressa un sourire apaisé à leur garçon:

-Je suis heureux que cette histoire soit enfin terminée et que tu sois sain et sauf.

-Moi aussi. J'espère vous avoir fait honneur à tous les deux.

-N'en doutes pas. (Le rassura Julian en portant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres) Les autres seront ravis de ton retour, ils avaient hâte de reprendre les entraînements avec leur frère d'armes.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, un silence empli de non-dits. Intrigué, Sorrento se tourna vers le Dragon des Mers et Julian leva les yeux de sa tasse. Les mains posées sur les genoux, les yeux baissés, Lukas semblait en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur. Et voir leur garçon tracassé lueur serrait toujours le cœur. Pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne laissa rien paraître:

-Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont tu voudrais nous parler? Ta mère, peut-être?

Gagné.

Les épaules du jeune homme tressaillirent et Sorrento tiqua avant d'ouvrir la bouche, comme pour l'interrompre. Mais, d'un simple mouvement de la main, Julian lui demanda d'attendre. Lukas pinça les lèvres, hésita quelques longues secondes puis souffla:

-Je ne… Je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments changeraient. Je n'étais que quelque peu curieux en arrivant en Irlande. Je voulais apprendre quelques informations puis accomplir ma mission et rentrer à la maison. Mais… (Il chercha ses mots, chose extrêmement rare) Mais il s'est passé quelque chose.

C'était comme si le fait d'avoir baigné dans le cosmos d'Athéna, celui qui entourait le Sanctuaire, il avait pris le temps de travailler sur lui-même. Il avait repensé au combat mené au château, en Irlande, au regard de sa mère, à sa force et à sa détermination,… Sa colère et son incompréhension s'étaient tues petit à petit, surtout depuis qu'il s'était assis la première fois devant la tombe de celui qu'on disait son père. Quand le vent soufflait sur le cimetière et qu'il était assis face à la stèle, il avait presque l'impression d'entendre une voix qui le rassurait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et quand le Pope lui en avait dit plus, quand elle avait ouvert son cœur…

Il avait été incroyablement soulagé. S'était enfin senti complet, réparé.

Et ce sentiment avait encore grandi dans sa poitrine quand, alors que les Ors luttaient en Enfer, un souffle avait effleuré ses oreilles tandis qu'une silhouette vague lui apparaissait le temps d'un clin d'œil:

-_Quel homme tu es déjà_. _Veille bien sur ta mère et ta sœur pour moi._

Un grand frisson l'avait secoué, et il avait jeté un regard perdu vers la gauche, vers Hélène qui restait appuyée contre une colonne et vers le Pope dont le sourire s'était adouci.

Il avait réellement été secoué par cette voix, par la tendresse qui avait émané de son cosmos furtif. Le sentiment d'être complet, d'être enfin chez lui avait continué d'enfler, tant et si bien que quand il avait quitté le Sanctuaire, il avait hésité. Il ne savait pas si Ariane l'avait remarqué ou non, mais après lui avoir demandé de transmettre ses salutations à Poseidon, elle avait souri avec tendresse:

-_Tu seras toujours à ta place ici. Alors n'hésite pas à passer nous saluer, si tu le souhaites_.

Une autre voix s'était mêlée à la sienne, un chant qui émanait du septième temple. Un chant qui l'avait accompagné tout le long du trajet. Un chant qui s'était mêlé à celui de sa Squale. Lukas posa la main sur la boite qui contenait son armure, inspira et souffla:

-Je crois que… Je crois que je ne peux plus porter la Squale du Dragon des Mers. Elle-même me dit que le mieux à faire est de vous la rendre et de… De retourner au Sanctuaire.

Il ne parvenait pas à relever la tête, ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de ses parents, un regard qu'il pensait mortifié et trahi, empli de colères et d'un océan prêt à se déchaîner. Il était honteux de se comporter ainsi devant les deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé, devant les deux hommes qu'il admirait le plus au monde, mais il savait, _sentait_, que son cœur le poussait à retourner au Sanctuaire:

-Je sens que ma place est là-bas, maintenant.

Et ce silence qui n'en finissait pas.

-Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, au fond de moi. Mais… Mais j'avais peur. Peur de vous décevoir, peur de décevoir ce père que je ne connais pas,… Peur de ne pas être assez bien pour une mère qui avait choisi de m'abandonner… Mais je sens que fuir n'est pas la solution. Je sens que je dois y retourner.

Derrière une mèche de cheveux sombre, il pouvait voir que Sorrento serrait les poings, il pouvait voir que la main de Julian sur celle de son compagnon s'était immobilisée. Lukas baissa un peu plus la tête, terriblement honteux:

-Je suis vraiment désolé de-…

-Nous pensions que tu ne te déciderais jamais.

Il redressa la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une exclamation muette. Et quand il croisa le regard ému de Julian et aperçu le doux sourire de Sorrento, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine:

-Ta place est là-bas, et ce depuis que tu es né.

-Que… Comment ça?

-Ta mère, les Polaris et nous pensions qu'en vous éloignant du Sanctuaire, ta sœur et toi seriez épargnés, mais le destin vous y a mené. Il vous a poussé vers des rôles détournés, un Mémorial et une Squale, mais vous êtes retournés là-bas et, sans le savoir, vous êtes rentrés chez vous. C'est pour ça que tu sembles si apaisé, n'est-ce pas?

Sorrento prit la parole à son tour:

-Nous avons toujours su que ce jour risquait de venir, et nous sommes très heureux d'avoir pu passer toutes ces belles années à tes côtés. (Il échangea un regard tendre et ému avec son compagnon) Nous voulons ton bonheur avant tout, et s'il est au Sanctuaire, sache que nous sommes heureux de te laisser y aller.

Lukas ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit, la referma: il ne savait pas quoi dire, n'arrivait pas à comprendre les émotions qui lui nouaient la gorge:

-Je… Je ne pensais pas que…

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, comme pour le rassurer, et Julian souffla:

-Quoi que tu choisisses, tu seras toujours notre garçon. Et nous t'aimerons toujours et serons toujours fiers de toi.

Ses yeux le brulaient, et même s'il aurait voulu maintenir une façade comme s'il s'adressait au Dieu qu'il servait et à son bras droit, Lukas quitta son fauteuil et alla s'agenouiller face à eux pour les enlacer et les serrer contre lui. Leurs bras se refermèrent immédiatement sur son dos, et comme il sentait le léger rire de Sorrento lui chatouiller la nuque, il enfouit son visage dans leurs gorges et souffla, la voix étouffée par l'émotion:

-Et vous serez toujours mes parents.

Une larme émue glissa sur sa joue comme il les serrait contre lui, touché par leur dévouement et leur amour sans failles. D'une même voix, un unique « merci » franchit leurs lèvres au même moment.

-Merci…

$s$s$s$

Un léger coup de vent souleva les cheveux d'Ariane dans son dos comme ses pas la menaient une fois de plus vers le cimetière du Sanctuaire: elle tenait à remercier encore une fois les trois Ors tombés au combat, à honorer leur mémoire. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine comme une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle avait envoyé ces trois hommes à la mort, qu'elle les avait sacrifié pour un bien commun. Décidément, le poids de son titre de Pope pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules…

Quand Athéna était rentrée au Sanctuaire, Ariane avait immédiatement remis sa démission (si tant était qu'on pouvait démissionner de son rôle de Pope). Elle s'était agenouillée, avait tendu le lourd casque rouge à sa Déesse et avait attendu. Mais Athéna n'avait pas saisi le casque. Elle s'était agenouillée face à elle et l'avait serrée dans ses bras, des larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux tandis qu'elle soufflait:

-_Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier, Ariane de l'Aurore. Merci d'avoir guidé mes Chevaliers pendant mon absence, merci d'avoir gardé espoir et d'avoir continué la lutte. _

Athéna s'était redressée et, avec un regard brillant et incroyablement mature, un sourire ému sur les lèvres, elle avait doucement tendu le casque à Ariane, un casque qui paraissait étrangement plus léger:

-_Personne ne mérite plus ce rôle de Pope que toi_.

L'esprit envahi de ces souvenirs, Ariane contempla les trois pierres commémoratives, ferma les yeux et leur adressa excuses et remerciements, une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous au courant des risques, mais le Pope ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal de les avoir envoyés à la mort… Et de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite qui était le traître.

Ariane secoua la tête: non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. D'après ce qu'Aliénor et Athéna avaient expliqué, Tarek avait été manipulé par Hadès qui avait profité de la lâcheté de son maître et de son désir de paix. Elle avait évidemment ressenti de la colère, de la véritable colère pure, quand elle avait appris, mais bien vite, une fois les yeux posés sur le visage défait du Taureau, elle avait décidé de laisser la rancœur de côté. Le poids de la trahison et des erreurs suffisait déjà, Tarek n'avait pas besoin de ses reproches en plus. Il avait compris la leçon et avait promis de se racheter.

Elle-même savait à quel point la culpabilité pouvait handicaper quelqu'un, elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait libérée, et ce malgré le regard apaisé de Lukas et l'attitude plus calme d'Hélène. Instinctivement, ses pas la menèrent donc vers _sa_ tombe. Vers _lui_.

Ariane sourit doucement et posa une main complice sur la pierre: pendant que les Ors luttaient aux Enfers, les esprits des anciens Chevaliers tombés au combat leur étaient venus en aide. Et après avoir aidé à vaincre les Dieux Jumeaux, certains avaient rapidement traversé les prisons infernales pour rejoindre les vivants le temps d'un instant. Le temps pour elle de ressentir _sa_ main sur son épaule et _son_ sourire illuminer son cœur:

-_Tu as fait du si bon travail, Ari'_.

Le contact avait été bref, _il_ n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et _il_ avait plusieurs personnes à saluer.

Ariane avait clairement vu sa fille sursauter violemment avant de s'appuyer contre une colonne, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres ouvertes sur une exclamation muette quand un coup de vent l'avait effleurée. Puis le vent avait circulé, avait secoué les cheveux de Lukas qui avait tressaillit et avait pâli. Puis, les cosmos des morts avaient disparu.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'_il _avait dit à leurs enfants, et elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Mais elle était heureuse qu'_il_ ait pu leur adresser la parole: ils avaient l'air si apaisés maintenant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas sentir la présence qui se rapprochait d'elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu la manquer, pas avec un tel cosmos:

-Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

Ariane se retourna et, portant la main à son cœur, elle s'inclina:

-Athéna.

Le soleil se reflétant sur son Sceptre doré, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves se rapprocha d'un pas calme. Ariane devait avouer qu'elle avait été surprise de retrouver face à elle non pas la jeune guerrière qu'ils avaient perdue, mais bien une Déesse désormais pleine de maturité et de force tranquille. C'était comme si elle avait continué d'évoluer malgré ce long sommeil et malgré son apparence si jeune. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Saori arriva à ses côtés, posa les yeux sur la stèle:

-Il serait fier de toi.

Ariane savait que leur Déesse avait reconnu en Lukas et Hélène les enfants d'un de ces précédents guerriers. Elle l'avait certainement su dès que leurs cosmos avaient effleurés le sien. Alors, le Pope esquissa un sourire et laissa échapper un soupir rieur mais sans joie:

-Je crois qu'il serait furieux… J'ai échoué en tant que mère… J'ai sacrifié le bonheur de nos enfants pour préserver mon rôle de Pope… Ils me détestent et ils ont raison…

Athéna posa une main douce sur son épaule:

-Laisse-leur un peu de temps. Le mieux est de les laisser choisir. Je suis sûre que s'ils font un pas vers toi, votre relation ne pourra que s'améliorer. (Bref silence) Et au vu de leurs cosmos, je pense que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, tous les trois.

Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle renonça et se contenta de sourire en désignant quelqu'un chose d'un mouvement de la tête. Ariane se détourna et son cœur se serra quand elle aperçut la silhouette si reconnaissable d'Helène, non loin de là, adossée à un arbre et les regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Je crois que ta fille voudrait aussi que tu entendes ce qu'elle a à te dire. (Dit doucement la Déesse) Je vais vous laisser.

Ariane aurait voulu la retenir, lui parler un peu plus, mais Athéna s'éloigna, continuant de rendre hommage aux guerriers tombés pour elle. Et quand elle passa devant Hélène, elle lui indiqua sa mère d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hélène était à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Elles restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, la jeune femme commença:

-Alors, comment ça s'annonce?

-Le Sanctuaire reprend vie, les apprentis sont encadrés et le monde est en sécurité avec le retour d'Athéna. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ça s'annonce plutôt bien.

-Hm.**

Bref silence, le temps qu'Hélène inspire profondément:

-Je t'ai haïe, tu sais.

Le coup était direct, faisait mal, mais Ariane savait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'interrompre, pas alors qu'elle avait tant à dire:

-Je sais ce qu'a vécu Lukas, je sais qu'il était un enfant sage et facile, qu'il a clairement accepté son sort. Pas moi. J'étais turbulente, je désobéissais, je provoquais Hilda et Freya, je hurlais, je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'étais en colère et parce que je me sentais abandonnée. J'étais en colère et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma propre mère n'avait pas voulu de moi, n'avait pas voulu me garder.

Ariane sentait sa gorge se serrer, si fort qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer:

-Je n'ai pas demandé à naître, je ne méritais pas d'être rejetée ainsi alors que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je te détestais de m'avoir abandonnée et j'étais brisée par ton choix. J'ai pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien, que tu avais trouvé mieux, que je ne méritais pas l'attention que les autres enfants recevaient. Et même si Hilda et Freya ont toujours tout fait pour me rendre heureuse, ça ne suffisait jamais à combler le vide dans mon cœur.

Hélène parlait de ses failles sans trembler, sans hésiter, avec une force étonnante:

-Je les aime et je suis incroyablement reconnaissante. Elles en ont tant fait pour moi, ont géré ma colère d'une manière irréprochable, mais si Lukas a pu considérer sa famille d'adoption comme sa vraie famille, je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Je ne méritais pas de famille, pas même une d'adoption. Et si je ne pouvais pas être élevée par ma propre mère, je ne voulais être élevée par personne d'autre.

Son regard apaisé se noircit un instant:

-Je t'en voulais. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir brisée, de m'avoir laissée. J'étais en colère, et c'est ma colère qui m'a fait tenir debout, qui m'a donné la force et la détermination d'obtenir cette armure. Je sais qu'Hilda et Freya étaient mortifiées de ne pas pouvoir m'en empêcher, de ne pas pouvoir me tenir éloignée des conflits, mais je devais venir. Je devais te voir et te confronter. Te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Te dire que je te haïssais. Te dire que malgré toute cette colère, j'ai continué d'espérer un signe de ta part. La preuve que j'étais voulue. Que tu t'en voulais. Que tu m'aimais.

Un long silence ému s'ensuivit, un silence pendant lequel Ariane s'empêcha d'agir, lutta contre son envie de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Mais Hélène ne parvenait pas à en expliquer plus, ne parvenait pas à parler de cette paix étrange qui avait commencé à l'envahir depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire, le sentiment de compréhension qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler de la main de lumière posée sur le haut de sa tête tandis qu'une voix laissait échapper un sourire:

-_Ne doute pas de ta valeur. Tu peux être fière de toi_.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle voulait garder les mots de son père pour elle seule. Garder pour elle le sentiment d'émotion qui l'avait envahie et les larmes soulagées qui avaient noyé ses yeux. Alors, Hélène avait eu l'impression qu'un baume avait été posé sur son cœur brisé et blessé. Alors, elle avait senti qu'elle était à sa place et qu'elle était prête à tenter de pardonner.

Un premier dialogue avait été lancé, la première pierre sur le long chemin du pardon et de la réconciliation. Ariane aurait voulu en dire tellement plus, expliquer à sa fille qu'elle était voulue, que ses parents l'avaient désirée, qu'elle s'en voulait tellement de les avoir abandonnés, qu'elle avait voulu les protéger parce qu'elle les aimait de tout son cœur. Mais elle avait déjà exprimé ses sentiments, et elle avait laissé son cosmos émettre ces pensées à ses enfants. Elle parlerait plus tard, sentait qu'Hélène avait déjà fait un effort énorme. Alors, Ariane se contenta de lui adresser un sourire tendre:

-Je te remercie d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi.

Hélène hocha la tête, sembla sur le point de lui prendre la main, de faire un pas vers cette mère qu'elle avait toujours cherché, mais elle renonça. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore. Mais elle le serait bientôt. Alors, elle se contenta de souffler:

-Je crois que je vais rester ici un moment.

Un léger coup de vent leur caressa les joues, comme pour féliciter cette décision. Et comme le Sanctuaire baignait dans la lumière du soleil et dans le cosmos d'Athéna, Ariane ferma les yeux, offrant son visage à la douce chaleur de midi.

La paix était enfin revenue.

Ils avaient la vie devant eux.

Fin

* * *

*Je ne me lasserai jamais des références aux grands classiques svp

** Pour toi Héléonora 3

* * *

Et voilà :)

Rien à faire, ça me fait toujours un petit quelque chose d'écrire ces trois petites lettres :') Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos retours. Merci à kxxyul, FuryFury, Alakyosuro et sokato pour les faves et follow! Remerciements particuliers à Heleonora, à Aquarius no Camus, à Khazemya et à StiffUpperLip98 sur Twitter, et à vous tous qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout :)

On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! ;)

Et que le cosmos soit avec vous tous! 3


End file.
